My Lady
by Mrs Michele
Summary: "Sólo debes ir al rancho de los Fabray y convertir a Quinn en una señorita de ciudad, Rachel. Ese será tu trabajo" (Advertencia: G!P Quinn)
1. Chapter 1

Cap I: "Antes de que despierte"

Su padre había enloquecido, no encontraba otra excusa para lo que estaba pasándole ahora.

Ella, la recién graduada en Psicología y con mejor promedio en su facultad, iba a directo al la sepultura de su carrera mucho antes de que la comenzara a ejercer.

Debía hacer su primera asistencia social, eso era cierto. Y luego de eso su padre la ayudaría a abrir su propio consultorio. Él tenía más influencia y era reconocido por su trabajo. Pero no creía que ir a un pueblo que nadie conocía y enterrarse en un rancho viejo por los próximos cinco meses, iba a ayudarla a alcanzar su mayor logro.

Solo a Leroy se le pudo haber ocurrido semejante, y desquiciada para ella, idea de mandarla lejos de casa, aprovechando para ayudar a su buen amigo de toda la vida también.

Lo peor es que ella no conocía a Russel Fabray. Asique el lazo que lo unía con su padre, en realidad, le era menos importante que una llovía que no mojaba.

Ahora debía pasar tiempo alejada de sus amigos, de la comodidad de su departamento y sobre todo extrañaría a Sheila, aquella pequeña gata que era su mascota desde que la encontró un año atrás, encerrada en una caja y en un callejón de California.

California, pensó y lanzó un suspiro. Su lugar natal y del que nunca podía separarse, sería ahora como un insignificante recuerdo hasta que regresara.

Rachel se recostó contra la ventanilla de su limusina y disfrutó las últimas luces de las ciudades que pasaban, para no olvidarlas por las próximas semanas.

 _**—**_ **Está callada, señorita ─** le habló George, mientras conducía con su acostumbrada paciencia **─ ¿se siente bien? ¿Quiere que nos detengamos en algún lado? ─**

— **Si, en casa. Vuelve a casa ─** él rió, doblando y sonriendo ligeramente **─ Es broma. Papá me mataría _—_**

— **Lo sé. Su padre está muy entusiasmado con este nuevo proyecto ─**

 ** _—_** **No es un proyecto, George. Él solo…quiere continuar ordenando en mi vida. Como siempre _—_**

 **_—_ Eso no es así, señorita Rachel. Leroy es un muy buen padre y un ejemplo para cualquier hijo. Si me permite comentarlo, claro _—_** agregó frente a sus cejas alzadas. Ella asintió. George era el típico chofer con antigüedad en una casa de familia adinerada y cumpliendo los caprichos de la niña mimada. O el oído que siempre la escuchaba frente a sus problemas adolescentes.

Quizá porque, en realidad, era una niña mimada e hija única de una familia acentuada económicamente a la perfección. Rachel miró a su alrededor. Después de todo, su bolso decía Chanel, su perfume CH y su reloj de oro, en la muñeca derecha, era un Rolex y regalo de su padre como cada año. Uno nuevo.

Pero no veía lo malo en dejarse consentir por sus padres todavía ¿Por esa razón Leroy estaba enviándola lejos de casa con la excusa de que luego la recomendaría y sería una codiciada sicóloga? ¿O por qué se había desligado desde temprana edad del negocio familiar y ella quería comenzar con sus propios sueños alejada totalmente de él? Tenía que ser eso.

— **Sé a lo que te refieres y comparto tu opinión. Pero si vivo en mi propio departamento, gasto el dinero de mi propio trabajo y mantengo aún la educación por la que él pago ¿por qué cree que puede tomar esta decisión?** —se quejó ella y estirándose entre los asientos de adelante para observarlo — **Ni siquiera me preguntó. Solo me llamó y dijo que preparara mis maletas porque necesitaba que hiciera esto por él ¿No es un poco injusto? No quiero hacerlo** —

— **Le diré que es injusto señorita. Los robos, los animales muriendo en la calle o a manos del hombre, los niños abandonados cada día, el hambre en los países más necesitados y el abuso de los adultos a menores. Eso es injusto ¿Considera usted injusto ir a otro lugar solo para ayudar a alguien? Con mi total atrevimiento responderé por usted. No, no es injusto** —

Rachel arrugó la nariz y lo observó con un gesto extraño, antes de echarse otra vez a su asiento.

Desde el espejo retrovisor, lo vió sonreír victorioso y rodó los ojos.

— **Eres una especie de sicólogo ahora tú también o qué** —

— **Claro que no. Ese será su trabajo en muy poco tiempo** —

— **Claro, si sobrevivo a ese pueblo y los meses encerrada sabrá Dios en dónde** —

Él lanzó un resoplido divertido y se detuvo frente un semáforo.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y se pegó a la ventanilla: estaba dejando su amada California finalmente atrás.

— **Ajústese el cinturón. Ahora sí comienza su viaje** —

— **Que divertido** —ironizó mientras le obedecía y tomaba luego su celular. Tenía cientos de llamadas de sus amigos, mensajes y una advertencia de su padre. Los ignoró, no pretendía recordarles que no volvería en un buen tiempo y hablar con ellos solo agobiaría su ida. Buscó entre las conversaciones una en especial y lanzó aire frustrada. No había recibido respuesta desde su último mensaje y, para no torturarse con el paso de los días, decidió eliminarla en ese momento — **¿Cuánto tardaremos?** —

— **Horas. Muchas horas o un poco más. No he pisado el pueblo desde hace más de una década y no sé en qué estado se encuentre el camino al rancho** —

— **Está bien ¿me haces un favor, George?** —

— **Claro, lo que necesite** —

— **Dormiré hasta llegar. Antes de hacerlo, arrójate del auto y deja que me accidente contra lo primero que tenga en frente. Haz eso antes de que despierte** — terminó y solo oyó la risa de él mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Rachel tomó la pequeña almohada que usaba para los viajes en avión y acomodó su cuello en una posición que no le generara malestar luego.

Con sus auriculares y subiendo el volumen de su celular, cerró los ojos y aguardó. Aún sabiendo que, su próximo destino, tras despertar, en nada se parecería a los que la recibían siempre.

* * *

Tenía que ser una broma. Tenía que serlo y su padre debía aparecer en cualquier segundo para corroborárselo. Ella no iba a pasar ni un solo día allí ¿Qué día? ¡No pasaría ni una hora allí dentro!

— **Esto es Lost Springs, señorita** —le dijo George con su brazo estirado a lo largo del asiento delantero y mientras ella detallaba el lugar con su rostro pegado al cristal de su ventana— **bajaré sus maletas** —

— **¿Qué? No, no. Espera** —intentó detenerlo luego de unos minutos, cuando reaccionó y abandonó el coche tras él — **No puedes dejarme aquí. Esto es…esto es… ¡qué demonios es esto!** —

— **El rancho de los Fabray. Bueno, el de su hija, en realidad. Por ella está aquí ¿o ya lo ha olvidado?** —Rachel gruñó, ahora también de chofer se creía cómico y a ella no le hacía nada de gracia la situación—

Eso para nada lucía como las fincas que solía ocupar en vacaciones de verano y con el paisaje campestre alrededor. No había césped verde pero sí césped corto y seco, casi amarillo. No había árboles florecidos ni animales corriendo libremente por allí. No había sonido de pájaros y la entrada no tenía alguna especie de seguridad en cerca o algo similar ¡Ni siquiera había alguien cuidándola!

Rachel se pasó una mano por el rostro y le dedicó otra mirada al lugar. Cada centímetro gritaba aburrimiento y no estaba segura cuánto iba a pasar antes de que enloqueciera allí dentro.

— **George, si me tienes algo de cariño, regrésame a casa. Por favor** —

— **No puedo** — le recordó entregándole un bolso y dejando sus dos maletas color rosa frente a ella— **la orden de su padre fue…** —

— **Ya sé cuál fue la orden de Leroy pero…podemos inventar que me secuestraron. Sí, si eso haremos. Dile que me secuestraron y pasaré el resto del verano en algún otro lado ¡Por favor!** —

— **Si la señorita Fabray es parecida a sus padres, entonces la tratará muy bien y se sentirá respetada el tiempo que comparta con ella. Debo irme, señorita Rachel** —agregó acercándose a ella y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos— **¿Le doy un consejo? No desaproveche estos meses. Pasar días sin sus aparatos tecnológicos y tanto trabajo le hará bien** —

— **Son cinco meses, George. No una estúpida semana** —

— **Recuerde que tras salir de aquí, irá directo por lo que siempre soñó. Haga esto como si sus profesores estén observándola y para que sus padres se sientan orgullosos** —agregó él dejándole un beso en la frente. Cálido y paternal, como siempre solía darle cuando su estado de ánimo no era el mejor— **Hasta luego, señorita Rachel. La extrañaré en casa pero aquí será su hogar ahora ¿Que tal si termina gustándole y ya nunca jamás quiere irse?** —

— **Por favor** —chistó ella y viéndolo abrir la puerta de conductor— **ni en los más locos sueños** —

— **Está bien. Hasta luego** —

— **Espera, George… ¿no vas a acompañarme hasta la puerta?** —

— **El auto no puede avanzar hasta allá, el camino no lo permite. Además son solo unos setenta metros. Ya, váyase que el calor le hará daño** —eso era cierto. Ella vestía una camisa blanca de seda y sentía como comenzaba pegarse a su espalda y su falda larga rejuntaba el sudor bajo sus piernas. Asintió y sacudió su mano, antes de volver y empezar a andar—

Oyó dos bocinazos mientras avanzaba y solo pudo sonreír de espalda a ellos. Con su bolso a cuesta y una maleta en cada mano, debió ignorar también las ganas de sacudir su camisa solo para no detenerse.

Alzó un momento la mirada y echó aire por la boca al notar que estaba llegando.

Era una casa precaria, a simple vista lo notaba y clavada en medio de la nada. Ni siquiera había vecinos alrededor u otras hectáreas ocupadas con algún proyecto edificado.

Se preguntó quién podía vivir allí. Porque la hija de los Fabray vivía allí, eso le había informado su padre y, según ella, si tenían la misma edad, aquella pobre muchacha debería aparentar más por el estado en el que al parecer se acentuaba.

Rachel dibujó una sonrisa al notar que luego de la diminuta cumbre que estaba atravesando, finalmente tocaría la puerta. Y podría refrescarse, beber algo y soltar su equipaje que pesaba como si cargara ladrillos.

Iba a hacerlo, quizá. Si su zapato no se hubiese estancado y su taco enterrado en el charco de barro que ahora pisaba.

— **Ay, no. No, no, por favor, no. Mis Gucci, no** —se lamentó y, con dificultad, levantó el pie y entre saltos llegó a un costado— **ay, Dios, no, por qué a mí** —masculló al llevarlo a su nariz y comprobar que no era lodo. Estiércol de caballo, quizá o de algún otro animal—

Preguntándose si alguien la vería de mala manera si continuaba sin ellos, se quitó los zapatos y maniobrando, caminó con todo los últimos metros.

Tras verse frente a la puerta, soltó sus cosas y sacudió su cabello suelto, antes de golpearla en un armonioso sonido.

Esperó. Esperó y siguió esperando por más de cinco minutos, efectuó con su reloj luego de mirarlo repetida veces.

Juntó las cejas y miró por la ventana a un costado. No estaba acostumbrada a husmear en casas ajenas pero si nadie la atendía y sabiendo de su llegada, no tenia otra opción. Sin embargo nada se oía ni se veía al otro lado.

Retrocedió unos pasos y echó otro vistazo a su alrededor. Cuando vió un hombre acariciando el cuello de lo que parecía una cabra a lo lejos, sonrió y caminó hacia él.

— **Diablos** —se quejó al olvidar que no llevaba calzado y sus pies se lamentaban con piedras y espinas— **Oiga** —lo llamó mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia— **Oiga** —repitió y ladeó la cabeza. Bueno, su espalda denotaba que no era tan mayor. Era un muchacho— **Disculpe, oiga…Oiga ¿me escucha?** —terminó exasperada y tocando su hombro—

El muchacho volteó y ella alzó sus cejas. Bueno, tampoco era muchacho. Era una jovencita, que ocultaba su cabello bajo una gorra volteada y su cuerpo femenino dentro de ropa holgada.

Con su mirada recorriéndola, ella tragó saliva y dió un paso atrás.

— **¿Si?** —

— **Disculpe si estoy molestándola pero…necesito encontrar a…** —se detuvo un momento y cerró la boca ¿Cómo había dicho su padre que se llamaba la hija de los Fabray? Le hubiese prestado atención si, quizá, le hubiese repetido las órdenes sobre algo que le gustaba y no eso— **a Quinn Fabray** —agregó luego de unos segundos—

— **Ajá ¿y quién la busca?** —

— **¿Cómo quién? Pues yo ¿qué no está viéndome?** —

— **Claro…si, bueno, Quinn está en los establos** — asintió. No sabía dónde quedaban esos dichosos establos pero solo era cuestión de esperar a que la muchacha le explicara. Sin embargo la chica volteó y continuó entreteniéndose con el animal—

— **Disculpe** —volvió a llamarla con su dedo en el hombro— **¿podría ser tan amable de decirme dónde es eso?** —

— **¿Eso qué?** —Rachel movió su mandíbula de un lado a otro y lanzó un suspiro, solo para no soltarle alguna dedicación poco educada—

— **Los establos. Dónde están los establos** —aquella desconocida le dió una mirada de arriba abajo y, lamiéndose los labios, le señaló con su dedo a un lado del rancho. Ella volteó y efectivamente, en dirección diagonal, se asomaba una gran puerta antigua y de madera. Sin dudarlo, regresó la vista a ella y, con un asentimiento de cabeza, le agradeció y salió de allí—

Le bastaron algunos minutos pero empujó el gran portón y, cubriéndose la nariz, ingresó al lugar y con la mirada buscó a Quinn Fabray.

Se arrepintió en ese momento de no conocerla si quiera por una fotografía. Quizá con esa ayuda las cosas serían más rápidas y no debía andar entre ese ganado apestoso ahora.

— **¿Quinn?** —la llamó y carraspeó al instante. Su voz había sonado temblorosa y áspera, quizá por haber pronunciado un nombre que jamás había dicho. O tal vez porque estaba nerviosa— **¿Quinn Fabray?** —

— **Aquí** —escuchó y su pecho ascendió doloroso, antes de bajar y expulsar aire tranquilo de su boca. Siguió el sonido del eco retumbando en su imaginación pero frunció el ceño, cuando se asomó tras un caballo y no había nadie—

— **¿Quinn Fabray?** —

— **Aquí** —volteó con violencia y completamente confusa caminó hacia el lado contrario. Sin embargo tras un costal de paja, de donde suponía había provenido la voz, yacía vacío—

— **La esperaré afuera. Soy Rachel Berry, la hija de Leroy** —

— **Estoy aquí** —repitieron. Apretando los puños a sus costados, caminó con contundencia hacia la pila de herramientas de dónde le respondieron esa tercera vez. Cuando arrojó algunos rastrillos y escobas, giró nuevamente frustrada y resbaló, al chocar y rebotar contra alguien de frente—

En el suelo y con su falda húmeda y ya arruinada del agua verde bajo ella, alzó la mirada y apretó los dientes, al ver a la chica reír ligeramente por su torpe acto.

— **Me dijiste que aquí estaba Quinn** —le reclamó a la misma muchacha que afuera le indicó el camino y, mientras seguía riendo, la estudió de la cabeza a los pies. Se sorprendió que, a pesar de trabajar en una especia de campo, no usara sombrero y sí una gorra pero al revés. Lo demás si combinaba con el lugar: una camisa a cuadros, un jean algo holgado y gastado y aquellas botas texanas que ella también usaba cuando pasaba un fin de semana en casa de Tina, su mejor amiga. Solo que las de aquella rubia no tenían estilo y por supuesto, ni siquiera una marca reconocida—

— **Y aquí está** —escuchó su voz ronca por primera vez y un brazo se extendió en su ayuda. Tomó su mano y fue jalada con suavidad. Frente a ella, la chica dejó ver sus ojos y Rachel tragó saliva. Tan cristalinamente verdes que incomodaban porque parecían traspasar hasta oír sus pensamientos. La muchacha se sonrojó tras pasar tiempo mirándola y ella alzó una ceja, creía que aquel efecto en las personas se había terminado tiempo atrás— **Soy Quinn** —agregó sacudiendo el agarre— **Lamento si estás enojada pero…llevo tanto tiempo sin recibir visitas que solo quise hacerte una broma** —

Ella asintió, soltándose con lentitud y sosteniendo aquellas palabras tras bajar de su limusina: todo en aquel lugar en efecto, era sinónimo de aburrimiento.

— **Soy Rachel, la hija de Leroy. Tu padre debe haberte comentado mi estadía aquí ¿verdad?** — la sonrisa de Quinn se borró al instante y ella se preguntó si había dicho algo malo. Pero pensó que no ¿qué había de malo en una simple presentación? —

— **Sí, lo hizo. Pero puedes marcharte cuando gustes. Cada año insiste con lo mismo y nunca logra su cometido. Fue un placer** —terminó tomando su mano entre las de ellas y agitándolas en un saludo cordial—

Rachel pestañeó mientras la observaba irse y por un momento su corazón latió furioso de felicidad. Podía regresar a casa y nadie se lo reclamaría porque había hecho su parte como se lo ordenaron. Pero sabía también que, para ser una reconocida y profesional sicóloga, la paciencia e insistencia lideraban su lista para el trabajo.

Aguantándose las ganas de ir por su móvil y llamar a George, siguió los pasos de la muchacha y a trote llegó a ella.

— **Escucha, Quinn…lo siento, pero no puedo irme** —

— **Si, las demás decían lo mismo y luego de una hora se marchaban** —

— **No sé a lo que se refiere pero en verdad, debo quedarme. Mi carrera depende de esto y… ¿qué?** —Preguntó en un susurro cuando la rubia volteó y la miró con molestia—

— **He dicho que puedes irte. No me importa tu carrera y no estoy acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con alguien ¿Estas son tus cosas?** —Le preguntó señalando el equipaje a un lado de la puerta y ella asintió— **Tómalas y vuelve a tu lugar. Claramente aquí no perteneces** —

Quinn ingresó y cerró de un portazo. Rachel se quedó pensativa y, tras pasar los minutos y notar que no regresaría, golpeó y aguardó porque abriera.

— **Verás…voy a quedarme. Y no tiene nada que ver con mi título** — agregó con rapidez al ver que la rubia quería volver a cerrar— **quiero quedarme y…ayudarte. Vine a ayudarte** —aseguró y Quinn la miró expectante, mientras sostenía la segunda puerta que protegía la casa de insectos y se debatía entre cerrar o no—

— **Está bien** — cedió y abriendo— **¿quieres quedarte? Quédate, así me evitaré los reclamos de mi padre. Pero no necesito de nadie ¿de acuerdo?** —

— **Si me quedo y harás como si no estoy, entonces no tiene sentido que me quede** —murmuró ella y solo se observaron por unos minutos. Parecía como si estuviesen juzgando las palabras de la otra y trataban de entender el por qué de sus decisiones. Ella hizo un movimiento de manos, como si estuviese hablando y acortó la distancia. Quinn se aclaró la garganta y se irguió, algo titubeante a su cercanía — **mira, fui estudiante de sicología ¿entiendes? Y por eso he venido. Sé el por qué me necesitas y quiero que lo intentemos al menos. No seremos amigas, si no quieres. Pero desde que tu padre llamó al mío, eres algo así como una paciente y no puedo rendirme ante tu deshago** —

— **¿Por qué hablas tanto?** —preguntó en cambio la rubia y ella soltó una corta risa. Cuando Quinn se quitó la gorra y la sostuvo nerviosa entre sus dedos, notó que su cabello era más claro que el mechón suelto que hasta hace un minuto mostraba—

— **Entonces… ¿me quedaré?** —

— **Eso es lo que quieres ¿no?** —Murmuró la dueña de casa alzando ligeramente los hombros — **Pero no aguantarás mucho, lo sé** —

— **No me desafíes** —bromeó con su ceja alzada y Quinn miró el gesto con una sonrisa, como si antes nunca lo hubiese visto y estuviese deslumbrada frente a un gran descubrimiento— **bueno…por lo pronto ¿puedo usar el baño? Hace mucho calor y quiero refrescarme** —

— **¿De dónde vienes no usan zapatillas?** — Rachel bajó la cabeza con brusquedad y observó sus pies, aún descalzos a pesar de llevar tiempo en ese lugar— **tienes unos bonitos pies pero no significa que debas mostrarlos en cualquier lado** —

— **No, no estoy mostrándolos pero…fue un accidente. Afuera, pisé estiércol y…** —

— **Oh, no, es de Fiona. Lo siento pero el olor no se irá. No sé qué come esa bendita yegua pero es bastante pesada a la hora de…dejar su estiércol** —

— **¿Tienes un caballo?** —preguntó emocionada—

— **Yegua. Caballo es el chico, yegua es la chica ¿entiendes?** —Rachel apretó los labios y evitó reír. Los gestos de Quinn mientras le explicaba eran algo infantiles e intensos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, avergonzada al hablar por tanto tiempo con alguien—

— **Si, entiendo. Entonces es una yegua** —

— **Sí, está suelta todo el día. Va y viene como quiere. Asique cuando salgas ten cuidado** —

— **Está bien ¿algo más que deba saber?** —La rubia rascó tras su cuello y curvó su labio hacia arriba, pensativa mientras miraba sus pies desnudos aún. Ella la miró con sus manos entrelazadas: la camisa roja y azul que portaba solo se abotonaba al medio y hasta abajo, dejando ver una remera blanca. El jean era al menos dos tallas más grande y sus botas lucían gastadas. Pero incluso con todo aquello, el aroma que desprendía era silvestre y ni un aire a sudor se colaba en sus fosas nasales—

— **¿De verdad quieres quedarte? Has hablado más que cualquier otra. Eres rara** —Rachel le sonrió con sorna. La rara era ella, que llevaba toda su vida en ese lugar y no le gustaba socializar más allá de los animales. Si eso era considerado socializar, claro porque según ella no pero Freud sí y por mucho que lo haya tenido que estudiar durante su carrera, casi nunca estaba de acuerdo con sus pensamientos—

— **¿Tienes baño?** —insistió y Quinn se sonrojó completamente. Un rojo furioso tiñó su rostro y ella ladeó la cabeza: el accionar de Quinn Fabray era fascinante—

— **Hay un cuarto, cuando sales y…tienes unos recipientes. Puedes mojarte un poco o acompañarme por la tarde al tanque** —

— **¿Al tanque?** —

— **Pues sí** — balbuceó nerviosa y rascando su cabello— **aquí no llegan las cañerías y de allí saco el agua** —

— **Oh** —fue lo único que atinó a decir y nuevamente permanecieron en silencio unos segundos— **bueno, entonces…mejor desempaco mis cosas** —

— **Claro, eh…es por aquí** —le dijo al colocarse la gorra otra vez y sosteniéndole la puerta. Rachel tomó dos maletas pero Quinn le quitó una con cuidado, antes de adentrase nuevamente y guiarla—

Rachel observó todo al pasar. Las paredes sin segunda mano, el techo sin pintar y los adornos artesanales, le daban un toque rústico que nunca presenció. Sin embargo algo de calor, y no por el clima, le entregaba una sensación agradable mientras caminaba por un corto pasillo.

Atravesaron la cocina, que era donde había estado hablando, un cuarto, quizá el de Quinn y luego la rubia alzó una cortina y ocupó una pequeña habitación.

— **Bueno, puedes acomodarte aquí. No hay otro cuarto en la casa y el mío…bueno, no vamos a compartir cuarto ¿verdad?** —Bromeó nerviosa y ella sonrió, negando ligeramente y acercándose a la ventana—

— **No te preocupes, este es…ideal** —

— **Tengo que ir a sacar los huevos del gallinero. Tú…no sé ¿mi padre te ha dado alguna orden?** —

— **No** —mintió — **pero tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo…haré lo mío y luego hablamos ¿de acuerdo?** —

— **Está bien** —murmuró Quinn dudosa— **bueno…oye, si te vas** —agregó antes de marcharse y bajo el marco— **avísame. O al menos deja una nota. Hasta luego** —

— **No me iré** —susurró Rachel para ella sola —

Mientras la escuchaba salir y luego la puerta cerrarse, tragó saliva y un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Una hora atrás le había prácticamente llorado a George para que la llevara de regreso a casa y ahora, tras ver actuar a Quinn Fabray y sus facciones inocentes, le pareció que lo adecuado era resistir y no irse. Después de todo, su carrera estaba en la cuerda de ese trabajo y si no recibía aquella ayuda que su padre prometió, el resto de su vida no tendría sentido.

— **No me iré** —se repitió dejando la maleta sobre la cama y abriéndola. Pero cuando observó el apretado cuarto y los pocos muebles que lo ocupaban, la falta de una llave de luz para cargar su móvil y su computadora portátil, la cortina que reemplazaba la puerta y le prohibía privacidad, el techo bajo y el gris de las paredes casi sin terminar, entendió que esa era un mundo completamente distinto al que estaba acostumbrada.

Ese no era su mundo y no entendía qué estaba esperando para llamar a George, dejarle una nota a Quinn Fabray y largarse.

Se echó de espalda a la cama y el resorte antiguo chilló ante su peso.

— **Espero no irme** —

* * *

 **Qué mejor que celebrar el compromiso de Lea que con una nueva historia no? Estoy muy contenta, porque si mi idola es feliz, yo tambien *tiene 15 años*. Es broma, igual que ese compromiso. N** **o era mi intención volver tan pronto pero visto que algunas son unas desesperadas y bombardean via MP porque no leyeron el fic de zombies y dicen que ya pasó mucho desde el anterior, entonces acá les traigo este fic.**

 **Voy a advertir algo para que después no hayan rws confusas. En esta historia va a haber mucho drama, terceros en discordias y separaciones largas. Rachel va a sufrir mucho (como siempre) y Quinn va a tener 15021487 pretendientes (como siempre)...Neh como creen, la verdad es que va a ser cero drama y lo digo desde ahora porque despues algunas tiran comentarios tipo que es aburrido o muy cursi, pues lo siento pero como quizá sea la última historia, va a ser una relación similar a LDA. Demasiado han sufrido con el penúltimo cap de la de zombies..**

 **Dicho todas estas cosas aburridas como las de Lea con sus PR, nos leemos en el próximo cap. Eso sí, las actualizaciones quizá solo sean 2 veces a la semana, 3 como mucho.**

 **Spyireland: Espero que tu sobrina esté mejor y recuperándose de a poco. Un abrazo!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si a la pelona, lamentablemente. Para las que no saben, Lost Springs es un pueblo que sí existe pero tampoco me pertenece. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	2. Entre árboles y celulares apagados

Cap II: "Entre árboles y celulares apagados"

¿Si comía eso no iba a producirle mala digestión luego? O peor aún ¿la muerte?

Lo que había en su plato no se veía para nada apetitoso y, muy diferente al gusto de su paladar, olía raro y poco agradable. No mal. Pero sí poco saludable.

Quinn había preparado la cena luego de sus minutos en el gallinero y mientras ella acomodaba sus cosas.

Lo cierto es que solo pudo dejar las maletas al lado de un pequeño mueble y usarlas como tal, porque ni la mitad de su ropa entraría en aquel pequeño cajón y no pretendía forzarla y arrugarla. O peor aún, extraviarla.

La dueña de casa comía sin problemas. En la punta de la diminuta mesa cuadrada y Rachel a su lado, mientras tocaba con su tenedor lo que veía frente a ella y trataba entender de qué se trataba.

— **Esto es…-**

— **Rata asada y bañada en salsa de conejo** — Rachel detuvo sus movimientos al instante ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso eso existía? — **Debes…agarrar la cola de la rata luego de que la trampa funcione y levantarla-** le explicó Quinn con los gestos de mano y ella dejó caer su mandíbula. Apenas terminara de hablarle, iba a correr al baño y vomitar todo lo que comió durante la semana— **la sacudes hasta que se asfixie. La salsa de conejo es…abrir el conejo y extraerle la mayor parte de organismos jugosos. Y cocinarlos a fuego lento, por supuesto** —

— **Creo…creo que voy a buscar…algo. En mi bolso tengo…** —apenas pudo ponerse de pie cuando la risa de la rubia inundó la pequeña cocina. Ella la miró, sintiendo como el calor subía por sus mejillas y sus cejas se fruncían—

— **Es broma** —le dijo tomando su vaso para calmar la diversión. Rachel alzó ligeramente su mentón y volvió a ocupar su silla. Tan erguida, recta y apropiado como siempre, como si los grandes socios de su padre estuviesen presentes, sus hijos y todos quienes conformaban aquella asociación que cada último viernes de mes se reunían en su casa y compartían una cena. Incómoda, se removió y evitó mirarla a pesar de que sentía aquellos verdes ojos pesadamente sobre ella—

— **Entonces… ¿no estoy comiendo una rata?** —preguntó con miedo. Quinn curvó media sonrisa y negó ligeramente. Tan inocente y arrepentida, detrás de la transparencia de su vaso mientras bebía—

— **No podría darte eso como cena. Ni yo podría comerla. Suelo dejar trampas en casa, cuando los pastizales crecen pero nada más. Nada de agarrarlas de la cola ni mucho menos comerlas. Y eso es un ala de pollo. Solo con salsa. La salsa de verdad. La que compras en una tienda** —

— **Oh, entiendo…pero no como carne. Soy vegetariana** —

— **¿En serio? Eso es genial** —dijo Quinn sonriente mientras tomaba su plato y lo quitaba de la mesa. La vió tomar unas verduras lavadas que se escurrían bajo el fregadero y luego cortarlas. Con tanta destreza, práctica y prolijidad que la hizo sonreír ¿Estaba preparando una cena aparte para ella? — **Tampoco como carne. Eso sería como matar una parte de mí. Convivo con animales y sería raro…em, comerlos. Esa ala de pollo la trajo papá hace unos días. Él tiene que comprar en otro lado porque no le doy nada. Huevos, a veces, pero nada más** —

— **Tu padre… ¿él viene seguido?** —la rubia se detuvo un momento y luego alzó los hombros. Ella se aclaró la garganta. Debería haber esperado, al menos, unos días más para hacer ese tipo de preguntas —

— **A veces sí a veces no. A veces es agradable y a veces no. A veces me gusta que esté aquí y a veces no** —

— **Entiendo…gracias** —murmuró cuando le dejó un plato nuevo frente a ella con una ensalada que, ahora sí, se veía deliciosa y digna de probar cuánto antes—

Decidió que en agradecimiento por ese gesto, no la inundaría con la pregunta que tenia atorada en su garganta.

Por lo que, pinchando un fino trozo de zanahoria y antes de llevárselo a la boca, desvió su atención hacia otras indagaciones:

— **Es mi idea o…la noche es fresca a pesar del calor de la tarde** —`Idiota´ se dijo mentalmente. Con ese tipo de comentarios solo la aburriría y la rubia la ignoraría o peor aún, daría por terminada la cena sin soltar palabras—

— **Hay un lago a unos kilómetros pero circula a los alrededores. Entonces, no está tan lejos como parece. Le da al pueblo el frío que sientes, supongo** —

— **¿Acaso tú no lo sientes?** — Quinn alzó los hombros—

— **Estoy acostumbrada. En invierno es peor. Por cierto, el sol por la mañana pega bastante duro por tu ventana** —

— **¿Pega bastante duro?** — repitió sin entender a qué se refería—

— **Sí…que ingresa muy caluroso** —le aclaró con un movimiento de manos frente a sus gestos dudosos— **si no cierras las cortinas por la noche, al otro día despertarás a las seis y sudada** —

Rachel le sonrió con esfuerzo. Ella amaba el calor. Pasearse por toda su finca de vacaciones en traje de baño colorido y llamando la atención, era de sus momentos favoritos del verano.

Solía ejercitarse duramente todo el invierno para exponer luego su figura bien trabajada.

Por las noches, en las fiestas y con vaso en mano, sonreía al recibir los halagos y miradas que los muchachos no podían obviar y conformaban así a su ego.

Con los dientes en su labio, se preguntó dónde haría aquello ahora. El verano acababa de comenzar y ella se pasaría toda la temporada allí y parte de la siguiente.

Definitivamente, ese año cambiaría las cosas en su vida.

— **¿Y tu cuarto?** —

— **¿Qué pasa con el mío?** —dudó Quinn mientras pasaba su mano por la boca y Rachel bajó la mirada al gesto. Incluso no lo había hecho de manera informal ni indecente. Solo estiró su brazo a lo largo de su rostro y luego la observó, como si no le importara sus ojos estancados en sus labios—

— **Si tienes…si tienes cortinas. Es decir, si entra el sol por la mañana temprano** —

— **Ah, eso. No, mi cuarto tiene la ventana hacia el otro lado, hacia el gallinero y el sol solo le da por la tarde. Y solo un poco porque la altura del galpón lo tapa gran parte** —

— **A eso le llamo yo suerte** —bromeó bebiendo los primeros sorbos y gimiendo, al sentir el sabor dulce pegarse a su paladar— **¿es jugo?** —

— **Sí, hecho con agua del río. Las algas le dan el toque especial. Rico ¿cierto?** — Rachel estaba por soltar el vaso nuevamente cuando Quinn rió, tomando su copa y bebiendo a su lado— **es limonada ¿no conoces la limonada?** —

— **¿Pero con agua limpia?** —

— **Con agua limpia** — asintió la rubia aún con diversión— **¿no acostumbras a beberla?** —

— **Sí, sí lo hago pero…esta sabe más rica** —añadió en un suave susurro y Quinn le sonrió levemente— **¿todo lo haces tú?** —

— **¿Cocinar y preparar las cosas? Sí** —

— **Todo. Cuidar los animales, darles la comida, limpiar tu casa…todo ¿todo lo haces tú?** —

— **Pues sí. Las cosas que me pertenecen las cuido. La gente a veces se acostumbra a que alguien más esté ayudándola en todo y no creo que sea necesario. No mientras pueda hacer las cosas por mí misma** —

— **Entiendo pero… ¿no hay un granjero que te ayude? ¿O un capataz que te cuide por las noches?** —ella los tenía en sus fincas y, en la casa de su padre, no había guardaespaldas pero si hombres de seguridad merodeando las horas más peligrosas del día.

Y Quinn estaba en medio de la nada. Su rancho estaba clavado entre un gran descampado y no había cercas ni luces a lo lejos que divisara a los desconocidos que allí no podía entrarse.

Ni siquiera había visto o escuchado a un perro que lo hiciera ¿Cómo podía Quinn Fabray vivir allí sin que el miedo la paralizara? No lo sabía. Pero era admirable.

— **No** —fue lo único que le respondió. Rachel la miró por unos segundos y, tras dejar el vaso, Quinn abandonó la mesa y dejó su plato en el fregadero —

— **Creí que no había cañerías** —musitó al verla abrir el grifo —

— **No la hay. Es agua de un pozo. Cuando llueve se acumula allí e hice una conexión. Se necesita agua limpia para lavar los platos y…** — ella dejó los codos en la mesa y solo continuó observándola. La oía hablar pero no la escuchaba porque su atención estaba en su espalda. Sus ojos marrones ascendieron y descendieron estudiándola.

Su padre le había ordenado ir a Lost Springs y convertir a Quinn Fabray en una señorita de ciudad, tras la petición auxiliar de Russel Fabray. Que dejara el campo y las actividades que realizaba en el. Que abandonara los animales y se mudara a un pueblo más grande y se relacionara con más personas. Que botara aquellas camisas grandes, los pantalones gastados y los cambiara por algo más formal.

Con su mirada aún recorriéndola, a ella no le parecía tan mala su imagen.

A pesar de las exageraciones de Leroy porque lo hiciera cuánto antes, el cabello de la rubia lucía bien, peinado y atado en ese momento en una agradable coleta. Había usado una muda de ropa para el trabajo en el gallinero y, durante la cena, la había cambiado por algo similar pero sin rastros del olor a plumas u otro animal.

No veía lo malo en ella a simple vista y, por el contrario, no creía que su trabajo allí iba a demandar los cinco meses que su padre dispuso.

— **Bueno…iré a dormir** —le dijo mientras secaba sus manos y Rachel asintió apenas— **puedes tomar una antes de irte a tu cuarto, si quieres** —ofreció señalando la canasta en medio de la mesa con unas manzanas rojas y brillantes —

— **Claro, gracias…hasta mañana, entonces** —Quinn hizo un movimiento de cabeza y dejó la cocina. Ella la observó irse y, tras oír la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, se puso de pie e intentó tomar su plato. Sin embargo ya no estaba y luego de buscarlo, lo encontró limpio y goteando en la mesada ¿en qué momento lo había lavado Quinn que ni siquiera lo había notado?

Sola en medio de la cocina, Rachel se sonrojó: quizá mientras la observaba sin discreción. La había mirado por tanto tiempo que perdió lucidamente la noción del mismo.

Avanzando hasta llegar a su cuarto, le dió una mirada al de Quinn y pudo ver una pequeña sombra, reflejo de una luz de vela bajo la puerta y se preguntó qué hacía antes de dormir.

Quizá leer, como le gustaba a ella. O escribirse con su grupo de amigas hasta horas de la madrugada. Pero supuso que, tal vez, la rubia no imitaba su mismo círculo y mucho menos usaba un celular.

Rachel bajó la cortina de su habitación y corrió a su maleta.

— **Rayos** —se quejó al ver su móvil sin señal. Lo dejó a un lado y buscó su pijama.

Minutos después, alistada en la cama y con su mirada en el techo, se felicitó mentalmente al pasar su primera noche allí.

Sonrió y volteó: no se había ido aún después de todo.

* * *

Si había algo que no le gustaba como rutina del día, era cuando Grace ingresaba a su cuarto y abría las cortinas. Su padre madrugaba y siempre le daba a la empleada más antigua de su casa la misma orden: despertarla temprano y de esa manera poco convencional.

Rachel volteó frustrada y hundió la cara contra la almohada. Cuando sintió el sudor de su frente pegarse a la frazada, alzó la cabeza y, totalmente somnolienta, le echó una mirada a su alrededor.

Regresó de un golpe contra la cama y ahogó un grito. No estaba en casa de sus padres y, a diferencia de su imaginación, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas como Quinn se lo había aconsejado la noche anterior.

— **Oh, diablos** —gimoteó cuando giró y sintió toda su espalda adolorida, producto seguramente de la antigüedad de la cama y sus resortes rebotando cada vez que se movía —

Iba a quedarse un rato más, protestando y esperando porque la incomodidad pasara pero oyó un sonido particular y la felicidad la lanzó de un golpe fuera del colchón.

Su celular estaba sonando y, a juzgar por la música, era una llamada.

— **Vaya, vaya, Berry ¿en qué te has entretenido que no has avisado ni respondido los mensajes?** —

— **Buenos días a ti también, Santana** —respondió en un bostezo y cerrando las cortinas — **no conseguía señal en este lugar. Estoy en medio de la nada y es…es casi horripilante** —

— **Lo supuse, todos te hemos estado tratando de localizar pero nada que respondías ¿Cómo es allí eh?** —

— **¿No escuchaste? Horripilante** — respondió dejando su cuarto y caminando por el pasillo— **es decir, no es malo pero…es distinto. No es como en casa** —

Realmente no lo era y al ocupar la cocina, lo comprobó con motivos.

En la mesada, un jarro de aluminio azul lanzaba humo, con un saco de té dentro y al lado un pequeño bols similar a una azucarera. Rachel sonrió, la taza de Quinn a un lado escurría recién lavada, quizá luego de ser usada y la que estaba allí ahora era para ella.

Nunca había despertado con el desayuno listo de esa manera. Grace solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeña pero el calor maternal de Shelby que debería haberle impuesto de niña, nunca estuvo.

Y desde que se había mudado a su departamento, cada vez que se levantaba ninguna taza caliente la esperaba, consecuencia de la soledad y la falta de experiencia en la labor también.

Con media sonrisa, se acercó e inhaló, el exquisito aroma de un té de manzanilla con un trozo de limón.

— **Y eso es que lo que ha dicho de ti ¿en verdad es así?** —cuestionó Santana, una de sus mejores amigas, desde el otro lado y ella pestañeó, regresando finalmente a la realidad —

— **Lo siento, San, no te oía ¿qué decías?** —

— **Una sicóloga que no oye, vaya carrera tendrás** —ironizó mientras ella colocaba dos cucharadas de azúcar y, con el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja, tomó la taza y salió por la puerta principal—

— **Veo que no me extrañas nada, Santana** —

— **No eres entrañable, Berry. Solo estoy aburrida en la oficina y decidí saber si continuabas con vida o algún alíen de ese lugar ya te había raptado** —

— **Que graciosa. Para que sepas, yo si te extraño y quiero volver a casa** —

— **Que irritable eres, enana. Solo ha pasado un día** —ella giró los ojos y se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol. Le dió un sorbo a su té y agudizó la mirada: a lo lejos, mucho más atrás del granero, Quinn quitaba algunos tomates del árbol y sonreía. A nadie, a nada o quizá al pequeño conejo que saltaba a su alrededor. Observándola nuevamente con su gorra hacia atrás, su camisa abierta y su pantalón gastado, continuó bebiendo mientras su amiga seguía hablando— **y este fin de semana haremos una fiesta ¿crees poder venir?** —

— **Claro, manda un carruaje por mí y que antes de la medianoche me regrese…estás borracha o qué. Leroy no quiere que me aleje de aquí ni un día** —

— **Ay los Berry ¿por qué serán tan insoportables?...Bueno, entonces antes de que se pierda la señal desde vacíonlandia, dime cómo es Quinn** —le preguntó y Rachel frunció el ceño. La voz sugestiva de Santana dejaba entrever por qué quería saberlo y ella se aclaró la garganta, antes de darle otra mirada a la rubia—

— **¿Cómo es? Pues…no es tímida como creí. Parece que disfruta estar aquí y…** —

— **Ay, no enana, que aburrido. Cómo es su físico ¿está buena? ¿Crees que si te visito de improviso me la llevaré a la cama?** —Rachel mordió su mejilla interna y negó ligeramente, a pesar de que su amiga no pudiera verla—

— **No. Es…es bastante fea** —respondió por lo bajo y sintiendo como su corazón se apretaba antes de agrandarse y latir con furia. Era una sensación rara, poco experimental pero que la hizo sonrojarse con violencia — **tiene…tiene algo en el rostro, es como una verruga pero más grande** —continuó y viendo a la lejos cómo se ponía de pie. Quinn se quitó su camisa y la anudó a su cadera, antes de trepar un largo árbol y bajar algunas manzanas— **por Dios, San es…no te agradará. Huele mal y…y tiene algo de sobrepeso. No se parece en nada a las modelos con que acostumbras acostarte. En nada** — terminó y giró, cuando la rubia se sintió observada y clavó sus ojos en ella—

— **Que desagradable** —gesticuló Santana — **entonces no iré, te esperaré a tu regreso** —

— **Claro, creo que tienes razón y… ¿San?** —la llamó al oír interferencia. Alejó el móvil de su oreja y observó la llamada cortada y la señal perdida otra vez — **genial** —

Dejó el celular bajo su taza ya vacía y, al notar que Quinn ya no estaba a la vista, regresó al interior de la casa.

— **Buenos días** — la saludó al verla buscar algo entre los cubiertos y la rubia le sonrió en respuesta—

— **¿Cómo dormiste?** —

— **Bien…bueno, la cama es algo…** —

— **Vieja, lo sé. Y el colchón también**. **Lo rellenaré con algunas plumas por la tarde, si quieres** —

— **Eso sería lo indicado pero no quiero molestarte** — murmuró. Quinn tomó un cuchillo pequeño y, antes de salir, se detuvo frente a ella —

— **Si es lo indicado entonces no es molestia. No has comido el pan que te dejé cortado** — Rachel observó la mesada, no lo había visto por la emoción generada al descubrir la taza y, antes de que pudiera excusarse, su estómago sonó sin consuelo. Apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada ante la sonrisa de Quinn— **hay jalea y algo de miel. Sírvete lo que quieras** —

— **¿Tú a dónde vas?** —

— **Al manzano, un pájaro pequeño está enredado entre las ramas. Iré a sacarlo** — le informó y ella asintió al verla salir—

Moría de hambre por lo que, con total rapidez, llenó un trozo de pan con mermelada y siguió los pasos de la rubia.

Mientras lo comía y caminaba hacia ella, ya no se sorprendió al verla subir con velocidad por una escalera a un lado del árbol y luego ocupar una larga rama.

Quinn cortó las raíces de las hojas que oprimían al pequeño pájaro y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando la vió recostarlo en su pecho y acariciarlo con un dedo, antes de dejarlo nuevamente en su nido.

— **Si las aves se alejan de su madre al nacer, no sobrevivirán más de una hora** — le dijo mientras bajaba y Rachel se acercó a ella—

— **Creí que se usaban otros árboles para los nidos** —

— **Eso depende de las madres. Y aquí no hay muchos árboles bajos, los altos son peligrosos** —

— **¿Quinn?** —La llamó deteniéndose frente a ella — **tú sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿cierto?** — no quería fatigarla tan rápido, todo lo contrario. Quería incluso que continuara contándole cosas y que lograra hacerle olvidar la responsabilidad de su presencia allí.

Cuando la rubia hablaba, cual niña indefensa y señalaba o gesticulaba al detallar situaciones, su atención se volcaba solo en ella y no tenia nada que ver con que no hubiese alguien más a su alrededor.

Se trataba del aparente magnetismo que Quinn tenía y no podía obviar.

La rubia vagó la mirada a su alrededor, antes de depositarla sobre su rostro y la vió suspirar.

Con un asentimiento de derrota, Quinn agachó su cabeza y jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos.

 **— ¿Podemos no empezar hoy?** —

Rachel se mordió el labio. Su voz áspera y temblorosa le caló el interior hasta los huesos, con ese sentimiento de imploración con que miraba el piso y con la urgencia de que le cediera la petición.

Ambas sabían por qué ella estaba ahí y, por el momento, creía que con eso era suficiente.

— **Está bien** — murmuró y Quinn la miró enseguida— **además…creo que primero quiero recorrer un poco. Puedo hacerlo ¿verdad?** —

— **Claro, puedes andar por donde quieras. Solo no te alejes demasiado. El río es bastante profundo y…no sé si sabes nadar y esas cosas** —

— **Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando lo vea** — sonrió la morena — **iré a quitarme el pijama y ponerme algo cómodo** —

— **Está bien…oye ¿cerraste tu cortina anoche?** — le preguntó caminando a su lado. Rachel se sorprendió pero de igual manera siguió, el calor que el cuerpo de Quinn desprendía era acogedor. Combinado con su olor a jabón de limón, la convertían en una percepción interesante—

 **—No—** rió y la rubia imitó el gesto— **creo que es algo que vas a tener que recordarme hoy** —

— **Lo haré, o alguna mañana te cocinarás más rápido que una gallina. Iré por Fiona** — le dijo señalando hacia el otro lado cuando ella abrió la puerta—

Rachel movió su cabeza, entendiéndola y luego bajó a sus labios nerviosos, que se movían de un lado a otro entre sus dientes. Quinn quería decirle algo más pero la timidez pudo con ella y terminó girando sobre sus talones, antes de desaparecer en busca de su caballo.

Ella la miró correr a lo lejos, desapareciendo entre los pastizales y, cuando iba a entrar, se asombró verla detenerse y voltear a mirarla.

Exaltada, balbuceó por lo bajo e ingresó entre tambaleos.

Mientras buscaba qué usar entre sus maletas, el relincho de Fiona afuera y las palabras de Quinn hablándole se acercaban. Se asomó a la ventana y allí estaba otra vez; su boca entreabriéndose y su pecho agitado al respirar, viendo cómo la rubia se montaba a su caballo y daba algunas vueltas cerca de su radar.

Se separó antes de que volviera a descubrirla y cerró las cortinas, confirmándose nuevamente que, a pesar de llevar menos de 24 horas con ella, sus ojos sobre Quinn Fabray, su primera paciente, era ya una fascinación.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, favs y follows, son un amor así como Lea rompiéndole las ilusiones a Michael y negando el compromiso..**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si a la pelona, lamentablemente. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	3. Calmantes

Cap III: "Calmantes"

La había invitado a montar a Fiona y allí estaban ahora. Ella riendo sin tratar de sonar desconsiderada y Rachel con una pierna alzada, en la montura de su caballo y dando saltos para poder subir.

A pesar de que la morena insistió en que podía lograrlo sola, Quinn se acercó y dejó una mano en su cadera y otra en su espalda.

Sabía que, si la dejaba más tiempo intentándolo, solo lo derrocharía y no lo conseguiría.

— **Cuando te impulse, rodeas a Fiona con tu otra pierna y déjate caer sobre ella. No es muy difícil** —le aconsejó y la morena gruñó notablemente —

— **Para ti** —

— **No es muy difícil** —repitió efectuando su ayuda y riendo, cuando segundos después, Rachel siguió sus órdenes sin problemas y yacía sentada sobre el animal.

Quinn retrocedió unos pasos y la observó: lucía distinta y por primera vez estaba escuchando su risa. Era sonora pero sincera, prueba congruente de que estaba disfrutando el momento y ella no iba a interrumpirla.

Solo le hizo una seña, moviendo su dedo en círculo para que comenzara a andar. Sin embargo la morena sacudió su cabeza y, mientras intentaba agarrar inútilmente todo el cuello de la yegua, caballo como todavía Rachel seguía diciéndole, le pidió que no la dejara sola.

— **Soy muy joven para morir, Quinn, por favor. No me dejes sola aquí** —

— **Fiona sabe lo que hace** —sonrió ella — **solo…sostente del amarre y conduce por dónde quieras llevarla** —

— **¡No!** — Protestó la morena cuando el animal comenzó a relinchar y dar pequeñas vueltas — **no es divertido. Ayúdame a bajar… ¡Por favor!** —

A pesar de que distinguía el miedo en la chica, Quinn sonrió de medio lado y llegó a ella. Tomó las riendas y de un salto se acomodó tras Rachel.

No supo cómo, incluso ella misma se hubiese propinado un recordado golpe, pero la morena volteó y se abrazó a su cuello, temblorosa y sollozante. Con los brazos en sus hombros y su cabeza hacia atrás, enviándole miradas al rostro de Fiona, la rubia taloneó apenas a su animal y comenzaron a andar.

— **Pensé que te gustaban los caballos** — murmuró y Rachel giró a verla. Notó como, tal vez de manera inconsciente, los ojos marrones se detuvieron un momento en sus labios antes de ascender y cruzarse con sus verdes — **cuando llegaste, parecías emocionada cuando te hablé de Fiona por primera vez** —

— **Me gustan** —le aseguró. Con la mirada tras ella, en el camino, Quinn asintió ligeramente y esperó a que continuara — **pero nunca había montado uno** —

— **¿Y entonces cómo sabes qué te gustan?** —

— **Bueno…hay cosas que con solo verlas te gustan. Te impactan y fascinan de tal modo que…que si no puedes apartar los ojos de ellas mucho tiempo, entonces es notorio que te gustan** —ella bajó la mirada y Rachel la sostuvo un momento, antes de desviarla y carraspear —

— **¿Por ejemplo?** —

— **¿Por ejemplo qué?** —

— **Por ejemplo, cuáles son esas cosas que te gustan a ti** —

Aprovechando que la mirada de Quinn se concentraba en el verdoso camino, Rachel estudió cada rincón de su rostro. Su piel clara, la suavidad que demostraba y el perfil definido a la perfección cuando sonreía alejada, como si algo gracioso inundara su mente y se desconectaba de la realidad para disfrutarlo.

Sus ojos no se extrañaron al bajar y notar nuevamente la blanca camiseta que se asomaba bajo la volante camisa. Hacía calor, incluso más obvio que en sus lugares de veraneo pero de Quinn no caía ni una gota de sudor. Y la envidiaba, quizá en el mejor de los sentidos porque no podía envidiarla y sonreírle de esa forma.

Pero lo cierto es que su camisa sí se pegaba a su espalda y apenas regresaran al rancho se la quitaría, igual que el pantalón en conjunto con la prenda en un traje grisáceo.

Cuando observó el color claro, traslúcido y apaciguado de sus ojos, la rubia los movió hacia ella y Rachel se removió. Emitió un grito al notar que iba a caer a un lado pero un brazo de Quinn atravesó desde su espalda hasta su cadera. Firme allí, la acercó un centímetro hacia ella y de repente su olor a limón impactó contra sus fosas nasales.

Se pasó tan entretenida y ocupada respirándolo que la oyó chistar con diversión y negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

— **Entonces, no tienes cosas que te gusten** —

— **Si las tengo** —

— **¿Por ejemplo?** — insistió ella y la morena se acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja, antes de responder —

— **Viajar. Dormir. Escuchar música. Comer queso, amo el queso…pasar tiempo en mi departamento ¿Lo ves? Son muchas cosas** —

— **Dormir no vale. Es algo que le gusta a todo el mundo** —

— **¿A ti te gusta? Porque te levantas muy temprano** —aseguró. Siendo el tercer día con ella y la segunda mañana al despertar en su casa, había notado que Quinn abandonaba la cama pasada las seis. O antes —

— **Me gusta dormir pero respeto su tiempo. No puedes dormir a la hora de almorzar, por ejemplo** —

— **Eso es muy cierto. Pero hay cosas que mal acostumbramos hacer y luego lo convertimos en rutina ¿no crees?** —

— **¿Por ejemplo?** — repitió ella y miró velozmente el rostro casi ofendido de Rachel —

— **Muchas cosas** —

— **¿Por ejemplo?** —

— **Por ejemplo, dormir hasta el mediodía** —respondió vencida y Quinn rió. Antes de que la morena volviera a protestar, la calló al detenerse un momento — **¿qué sucede?** —

— **Es Pantano, el caballo de los alrededores** —dijo ella y Rachel giró su cabeza. Estaban a unos pasos del río y del otro lado, tras atravesarlo, otro alto descampado mostraba un caballo marrón, brillante y mientras arrancaba algunas hojas de los árboles—

— **¿Ha peleado con tu caballo?** —

— **Yegua…y no, todo lo contrario. Fiona está enamorada** —indicó al sentir la larga cola de su animal moverse de un lado a otro y relinchando, esperando su orden para llegar al caballo—

— **¿De verdad? Eso es muy dulce** —murmuró la morena acariciando el largo cuello del animal —

— **Sí pero es un caballo salvaje, de doma y Fiona de campo. Podría lastimarla** —concluyó intentando dirigir las riendas al lado contrario pero las patas de su equina estaban clavadas en su lugar — **Volvemos a casa, Fiona. Muévete** —incluso con su acostumbrado taloneo, continúo sin moverse por lo que Quinn tiró más del agarre — **¡Fiona!** —

— **Está enamorada, tú lo dijiste** —habló Rachel con un tono casi burlesco y volviendo a mirarla — **Y si su chico está del otro lado, ella irá con él. Se quedará donde él esté** —

— **No, no lo hará y no es su chico** —la contradijo aún pretendiendo sacarla de allí. Pero el relincho del animal llamó la atención del caballo que desde su lugar comenzó a cabalgar de un lado a otro, esperándola —

— **Solo…déjala que vaya** —

— **¿Por qué haría eso?** —

— **¿Por qué no lo harías? No puedes interponerte y…** —

— **A ver, Rachel, déjame decidir esto a mí** —la calló entre dientes y la morena alzó sus cejas, sorprendida por el tono y luego asintió — **¡Fiona!** —protestó nuevamente cuando el animal comenzó a acercarse al río, con total intención de atravesarlo —

Desde la orilla y sintiendo las gotas salpicarla mientras Fiona emocionada llamaba la atención de Pantano, Quinn apretó más a Rachel contra ella y se sonrojó cuando alzó la mirada a cuestionarla.

— **Supongo que lo atravesaremos** —le dijo por lo bajo — **pero las piedras bajo el agua harán tambalear a Fiona y…y puedes caerte** —agregó titubeante, excusándose del agarre—

— **Voy a caerme** —aseguró sollozante al sentir las ganas con que Fiona se movía de un lado a otro —

— **Eso es porque esta no es la manera en que debes montarla** —

— **Entonces me cambiaré** —

— **¡No! Te caerás más rápido, ahora solo…quédate quieta** —le advirtió cuando finalmente, Fiona comenzó a trotar a lo largo del río. Quinn quiso detenerla y bajar su intensidad al llegar al monte pero el sonido del otro caballo solo la exaltaba más.

Cuando intentó frenarla, los brazos de Rachel pasaron bajo los de ella y se pegó a su pecho. Podía sentir la firmeza con la que se prendió a su torso y más aún la suya, atravesándole la espalda hasta detenerse en su cadera.

Sintiendo como el galope parecía lento, a pesar de las gotas salpicándola, las piernas de Rachel rodearon las suyas y de esa manera ascendieron el prominente monte; produciéndolo todo más lento aún.

Con sus talones al lado de los de ella, Quinn movió apenas su cabeza e inhaló su perfume. El cabello suelto de la morena le brindaba la libertad de rozarlo con su nariz y evitando a que lo note.

Olía dulce, tan dulce como el chocolate que la hizo sonreír.

Fundidas en una sola, llegaron hasta el dichoso enamorado de Fiona y Quinn no tuvo que ordenarle a detenerse.

— **¿Y ahora qué?** — murmuró y Rachel se desprendió lentamente de ella —

— **Ahora debemos darles espacio** —le respondió soltándola e intentando bajar. Sin embargo, su brazo aún la aprisionaba por lo que la morena se aclaró la garganta con notoriedad —

— **¿Y por qué espacio?** —

— **Porque están enamorados y cosas obvias pasan cuando dos perso…dos seres vivos están enamorados** —

— **Uhm, supongo** —masculló al dar un salto y bajar. Desde allí, estiró sus brazos y tomó la cintura de Rachel. Asombrada y temblorosa, la morena permaneció quieta y Quinn aguardó unos segundos. Pestañeó luego, sonrojada, cuando notó que quizá podía hacerlo sola — **¿necesitas ayuda?** —

— **Puedo sola, gracias…. ¿lo ves? Solo quería estar con él** —agregó cuando caminaron lejos de los caballos. Metros más adelante, se detuvieron bajo un árbol florecido y Quinn observó a Fiona, que con un sonido distinto, acariciaba el cuello de Pantano con su nariz —

— **Pero él…suele ser algo violento** —comentó al recordar las veces que intentó socorrerlo cuando sus patas se enredaban entre espinales y él nunca la dejaba. En ese momento, parecía estar calmado y disfrutando los toques de Fiona —

— **Bueno, pero…todo animal salvaje tiene su lado tranquilo…y quizá solo se despierta cuando se enamora** —ella la miró enseguida. Quizá. Pero su padre solía decir que cuando algo despierta, luego volverá a dormirse, entonces aquellos actos solo serían esporádicos. La calma no duraría mucho y si un animal es salvaje por naturaleza, entonces así seguirá — **¿no crees?** —

— **Hablas como si supieras mucho de todo, del amor y esas cosas ¿Eres de las que tiene un novio, lo admira y luego llora cuando todo acaba?** —Rachel lanzó una sonora risa y luego alzó los hombros, antes de reiniciar la caminata —

— **Bueno, de eso va el amor. Conoces a alguien, comparten tiempo, te enamoras y de repente crees que todo lo que hace es perfecto. Pero si las cosas terminan, entonces sí, debes llorar** —

— **¿Dónde aprendiste eso?** —inquirió siguiéndole los pasos —

— **No se aprende, eso es el amor. El amor es una sensación y las sensaciones se experimentan. Si no las vives, entonces no sabes lo que puedes llegar a sentir y hasta dónde eres capaz de hacer las cosas** —

— **Suena como si hubieses matado a alguien y enterrado su cadáver en tu casa** —Rachel carcajeó e hizo a un lado una rama, antes de encorvarse un poco y bajar por el sendero — **¿lo has hecho?** —

— **No he matado a alguien, si es lo que te da miedo. Y tampoco he hecho grandes locuras por amor** —

— **¿Y por qué deberías hacerlas?** —

— **Porque es amor, Quinn. Y si no haces al menos una locura, entonces se debilita** —

— **Eso no es cierto. Si haces locuras solo…se oye raro. No puedes hacer locuras** —

— **¿Y tú que harías?** —

— **¿Por ejemplo?** —bromeó con el mismo tono de minutos atrás en que no dejaba de repetir esas dos palabras. Quinn cortó una flor roja al paso y Rachel volteó a reclamarle el uso nuevamente de la pregunta — **regalar algo pequeño, donde si se debe terminar luego el recuerdo no sea grande y doloroso ¿entiendes?** —murmuró acercándose a ella —

— **¿Por ejemplo?** —Sonrió la morena con sorna al usar su pregunta—

— **Por ejemplo…momentos. A la mañana una taza de té…a la tarde un paseo libre y tranquilo…flores** —agregó en un susurro y alzando su brazo. Con cuidado, adhirió la flor entre los mechones sueltos y le dió un suave y divertido toque antes de alejarse — **chocolates, cenas…cosas simples** —

Rachel palmeó su cabello y ensanchó una gran sonrisa, al notar el detalle casi en accesorio e imaginar lo bien que quedaba al mostrarlo.

— **Bueno…quizá el que hace locuras, las hace porque el amor lo golpeó de una manera más loca** —

— **Quizá** —susurró ella — **pero la locura tiene cura y la simpleza no. Las cosas simples perduran** —agregó pasando a su lado —

Rachel giró a verla y la observó sentarse con comodidad contra el tronco de un árbol. Ese sector estaba descampado, solo pasto lisamente cortado y nada alrededor.

Apretó sus hombros y se acercó, deteniéndose frente a ella y dudando si sentarse o no.

— **Quinn…ya llevo tres días aquí ¿te parece bien si hablamos un poco de lo nuestro? Es decir** — agregó rápidamente cuando la rubia alzó la vista en su dirección— **de la razón por la que estoy aquí** —

Cuando Quinn asintió, con uno de sus ojos entrecerrados por el sol tras ella, Rachel se sentó y esperó.

Era su primera sesión como sicóloga y no sabía cómo iniciarla, por lo que, dejar que su paciente manejara el tiempo, no le pareció tan mala idea.

* * *

A pesar de la libertad que le había proporcionado, Quinn solo contaba pequeñas cosas, a veces que no tenían relación entre sí y otras respuestas en monosílabos, como si no quisiera explayarse de más.

Sin embargo ella quería saberlo todo.

El por qué de su vida allí, si era cierto lo que Russel dijo y que nunca había salido de Lost Springs, dónde había estudiado entonces, a dónde se dirigía cuándo se sentía mal y debía revisar un médico, cuándo cumplía los años. Si se había enamorado alguna vez.

— **Entiendo, entonces…Fiona no es tan joven cómo creí** —bromeó luego de que le contara la historia del animal. En una de las ferias del pueblo siguiente, Quinn la vió tras un corral y lista para salir al corredor. La compró, adoptándola como suya y ya habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces —

— **Cuatro años son pocos. Quizá cinco. Pero es una niña para tener un enamorado** —ella sonrió y ladeó su cabeza, inspeccionándola con la mirada y reclamándose cuando la vió sonrojarse por la intensidad en sus ojos.

Pero es que debía admitir que mirarla era como un viaje astral. De esas experiencias únicas, que no todo ser humano puede comprobar y ocurre cuando la mente se proyecta fuera del cuerpo.

Le ocurría eso y de manera inconsciente pero consiente en ese momento qué así era. Sin embargo, lo curioso era qué sentía como su mente la abandonaba no para observarse a sí misma, sino para no dejar de mirar a Quinn. Para mirarla desde arriba, de un lado y del otro, cuando físicamente sus ojos se desatendían de ella un segundo.

Aún no comprendía por qué debía pasar cinco meses junto a ella. Sabía que las terapias duraban desde ese tiempo en adelante, dependiendo el paciente, pero con una sesión por semana y menos de una hora.

¿Qué secreto tenía Quinn Fabray que aún desconocía e iba a hacer valer su tiempo allí?

Sonriendo, mientras la veía mover sus labios y manos, Rachel se arrastró un poco más hasta ella y continuó escuchándola.

— **¿Por qué me miras así?** — le preguntó en un momento, luego de que acabara su relato de otro animal y ella balbuceó ¿acaso la miraba de una manera inadecuada? —

— **¿De qué forma?** —

— **No lo sé. Pero es raro. Nadie me había mirado así antes** —

— **Lo siento** —se disculpó sinceramente — **creí mirarte como siempre. No sabía que las miradas te ponían nerviosa** —

— **No son todas. Tú me pones nerviosa…es como si me escucharas y luego…luego solo quisieras que me callara** —

— **Pero no es así** —le aseguró aclarándose la garganta — **tengo que escucharte** —

— **Cierto…es tu obligación** —Rachel volvió a observarla ¿A qué se refería con que nadie la había mirado así? Ella observaba a todo el mundo de la misma manera y solía no hacerlo con la gente que le desagradaba. Pero Quinn no entraba en ellos. Era admirable su forma de actuar, pensar y hablar, asique no escucharla, no entraba en sus planes — **¿por qué aún no te has ido?** —

— **¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Estás echándome?** —

— **No, solo quiero saberlo. Mi padre envió cientos de sicólogas y tú…no eres como ellas. Hasta haces que me sienta contenta teniéndote cerca** —

Rachel entreabrió la boca y la cerró al instante. Su corazón acababa de estrujarse y no entendió por qué. Quinn se sentía contenta con ella. Con ella, la irritable Rachel Berry para algunos de sus amigos y la intensa habladora como su madre solía señalarla.

Ella estaba cayéndole bien a alguien con la que solo compartió tres días y sentía como todo empezaba a formarse. Como un imaginario pero gran rompecabezas. Las piezas arrojadas en la mesa y acababa de tomar dos que encajaban a la perfección.

Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros y agachando la mirada cuando la vió sonriéndole.

A pesar del extraño momento, sabía que estaba allí con una meta profesional. Repartirse sonrisas y bromas, superaba el limite y no debía dejar que sucediera.

Rachel carraspeó, volviendo a observarla y Quinn se tiró de espalda al césped, casi frente a ella:

— **¿Qué haces para divertirte?** —

— **Todo lo que hago en casa es divertido** —le respondió dibujando cosas en el aire como si pudiese proyectarlo en el cielo — **asique cuenta como no aburrido y no hago lo que preguntas** —

— **¿Y te gusta estar aquí?** —

— **Me hubiese ido si así no fuese** —

— **Si, lo sé pero…** —

— **Mira, esa nube tiene la misma forma de la flor que te regalé** —

— **¿Qué? ¿Cuál? ¿De qué hablas?** —preguntó con rapidez y arrodillándose. Quinn siguió señalando en el cielo y con un ojo cerrado. Ella siguió la mirada de su brazo pero sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, imposible de encontrarla — **¿cuál?** —

— **Aquella, la que está detrás de lo que parece un mono** —

— **¿Qué?** —rió y la rubia le tendió la mano. Rachel la tomó y se acostó a su lado. Aún con sus dedos rozándose, Quinn señaló con los suyos y ella la miró, antes de seguir la indicación del camino —

— **¿Puedes verla?** —

— **Oh, sí, sí** —mintió — **es…si, es igual** —cuando oyó la carcajada descomunal de Quinn y la vió regresar contra su espalda para tomarse el abdomen, ella se alzó sobre sus codos y le protestó — **¿de qué te ríes?** —

— **La nube ya había pasado. Eres una mentirosa** —le dijo aún entre risas y ella rodó los ojos —

— **No tienes una idea de lo bien que me siento con tus bromas. Tres días aquí y tres bromas** —musitó entre dientes y poniéndose de pie —

— **Ah, oye, Rachel pero no te enojes** —le pidió siguiéndola con rapidez y deteniéndose frente a ella, estorbándole el paso — **Y no la pierdas** —ordenó sacudiendo la flor frente a sus ojos. Quizá al levantarse, pensó la morena, la había dejado caer sin intenciones y allí estaba Quinn otra vez, acomodándosela entre sus mechones sueltos — **los regalos no se tiran** —

— **No la tiré y…** —

— **Y te hace ver más linda** —añadió dándole el mismo toque infantil a la flor, antes de alejarse y caminar nuevamente adelante — **ya debemos volver. Anochecerá y tendrás frío** —

Tan paradójico como hace una hora atrás su espalda sudaba algunas gotas por el calor, en unos minutos, tras la caída del sol, el frío de las noches anteriores regresaría.

Tan paradójico como lo salvaje de Pantano que ahora no veían mientras se acercaban a los animales, la tranquilidad de Fiona se transfería a él pero, cuando Quinn comenzó a alejarla, el caballo relinchó enojado.

Tan paradójico como cuando se bajó sin ayuda, ahora debía pedirla y la rubia la auxilió al subirla con rapidez.

Esta vez sentada correctamente, Rachel admiró el camino con tranquilidad mientras Quinn respiraba con serenidad contra su cabello.

Era como si cada adrenalina tuviese su calmante.

Como el calor de la tarde para el frío de la noche. O Como Fiona para Pantano en un momento de encuentro.

Con una mirada por sobre su hombro a Quinn, fantaseó con que así era su presencia para ella.

Un calmante.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, favs y follows, son un amor así como lo fue Achele, porque ya está dado por muerto oficialmente..me inundo en mis propias lágrimas les juro y ni robchele me sirve de consuelo..**

 **CamillaFaberry Trash: No tengo la historia terminada pero tal vez tenga muchos caps, unos 50 mas o menos? Si no se aburren tendrá algo así, sino menos. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si a la pelona que crea y destruye más allá de la ficción. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	4. Cambios

Cap IV: "Cambios"

— **¿Qué haces?** —

 **— ¡Diablos, Quinn!... Me asustaste —** Quinn rió suavemente. Llevaba más de cinco minutos observándola desde la puerta y al parecer no había sentido el peso de sus ojos en ella. Rachel vagaba de un lado a otro, con un aparato en la mano y alzándolo con esfuerzo. Por lo que, totalmente divertida, se acercó con intención de saber qué hacía — **estoy buscando alguna conexión a internet** —

 **— ¿Con eso? ¿Para qué? —**

Rachel detuvo su andar y la miró un momento. Con el rostro serio, muy alejado de sus acostumbradas bromas, Quinn la observaba expectante, esperando la respuesta.

— **Es una computadora portátil. Significa que puedes llevarla de un lado a otro pero para comunicarme con alguien necesito internet. Internet es…** —

— **Sé lo que es internet. Y he visto de esas cosas en** **el centro del condado. En Orín hay unos bares, allí podrías obtenerlo —**

— **¿De verdad? Oh ¡eso es fantástico! ¿Cuán lejos estamos de…Orín?** **Es un pueblo ¿cierto?—**

— **Sí, es pequeño, tiene menos de cien vecinos pero es tranquilo. En una media hora podrías llegar** —

— **Es un alivio oír eso…y… ¿podrías llevarme?** — le preguntó acercándose a ella y Quinn se irguió. Había visitado muy pocas veces el lugar y solo por cosas necesarias, como algunas compras cuando su madre no iba a visitarla o cuando algunos de sus animales debían ser revisados por un veterinario. Por lo que consideraba que salir por algo como lo que Rachel le pedía, no era necesario —

— **Solo…camina en dirección recta y el primer pueblo que encuentres es.** **No puedes perderte** —

— **¿Eso significa no?** — inquirió con algo de decepción —

— **Lo siento pero…tengo mucho trabajo en la granja. Debo preparar un pedido de huevos. Muchas docenas** —

— **Pero Quinn, no conozco el lugar y…no me gusta andar sola por allí** —

— **No es tan lejos ni peligroso, Rachel. No me necesitas** — repitió con seguridad.

La morena la observó un momento, estudiando su frío gesto al no ceder y suspiró.

— **Bien, pero si me pierdo y ves que no regreso, vas en mi búsqueda al menos ¿puede ser?** —

— **No lo dudes** — sonrió ella. Rachel asintió lentamente y, mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, el semblante serio volvió a Quinn al oír un motor acercarse — **Oh, diablos, no** —

— **¿Qué sucede?** —

— **Nada** — la detuvo ella cuando intentó voltear a ver — **Rachel si vas a hacer eso, vete ahora…Ahora, antes de que se haga tarde y…vamos, te acompañaré hasta la calle** — la apresuró. Intercalando la mirada entre el camino a un costado, que rodeaba su casa, Quinn dejó una mano en la espalda de la morena y la guió unos pasos — **bueno, recuerda, camina y…y no hables con nadie ¿de acuerdo?** —

— **Está bien** — susurró Rachel y notando su nerviosismo — **¿quién es él?** — le preguntó señalando con la cabeza a metros de ellas, cerca de la entrada. Un hombre descendía de una vieja camioneta y Quinn rascó tras su cuello, titubeante ante su cuestionamiento —

— **Él es…el comprador de los huevos, sí. Es él…bueno, ya Rachel, vete o se te hará tarde** —

— **Está bien, me voy, me voy…oh y ya sabes, si no regreso…** —

— **Sí, sí, yo te iré a buscar. No te preocupes. Hasta luego** — se despidió sacudiendo su mano y Rachel le echó un último vistazo al hombre que ingresó a la casa, antes de mirarla a ella e imitarla.

Cuando Quinn se cercioró de verla alejada, lanzó un suspiro de alivio y regresó por sus pasos.

Frente a la puerta, empujó apenas el picaporte y tragó saliva al ver al hombre sentado, esperándola con aquella rara sonrisa que siempre lo hacía.

— **¿Cómo estás hija?** —

— **Hoy no es viernes ¿por qué has venido antes?** —

— **Bueno, ¿qué acaso un padre no puede visitar por adelantado a su única hija?** — ella apretó sus dientes y la piel de su mandíbula se tensó. Él nunca iba de visita, no desde la última vez que se trataron con respeto y, muy por el contrario, ahora solo permanecía cinco minutos en la casa en cada visita semanal — **quise venir a ver cómo te iba con la nueva sicóloga. Cuando Leroy me dijo que su hija aún no había regresado, no lo pude creer. Al fin te estás adaptando a alguien** —

— **Sí, las cosas están bien con ella…ya puedes volver a casa** — balbuceó y Russel la recorrió con la mirada antes de ponerse de pie. Él tomó un vaso, lo llenó de agua y lo arrojó sobre la mesa —

Quinn no observó lo siguiente pero siempre era igual. Su padre quitaba un frasco de pastillas de su bolsillo y le dejaba dos a un lado del vaso. Ella las agarró rápidamente y las tomó de un solo trago.

— **No me avergüences con Leroy ¿de acuerdo? Él es un viejo amigo y aprovecha que te está dando esta posibilidad gratis. Vuelvo el viernes** — añadió besándole velozmente la frente y dejó la casa luego.

Cuando ella oyó el motor encenderse otra vez y alejarse, se lanzó a la mesa y arrojó el vaso de un manotazo.

Se sentía un animal en pleno proceso de adiestramiento cuando él llegaba como parte de sus visitas. Ni siquiera a Dragón, un caballo salvaje que supo cuidar antes de venderlo, necesitaba equilibrar su serenidad y su violencia con pastillas como Russel hacía con ella.

Le dió una patada a una silla y retuvo las lágrimas. Ya no las quería, nunca las quiso pero sabía que las necesitaba porque, a pesar de no querer aceptarlo, su padre tenía razón y ella era dos personas distintas.

Una tranquila y atenta cuando consumía la medicación.

Y otra totalmente distinta cuando le faltaba.

* * *

Allí era y Quinn tenía razón. Con una media hora de caminata, el cartel viejo y desgastado de bienvenida a Orín apareció y ella continuó avanzando.

Había pocas casas, de madera y a lo lejos divisó una especie de cafetería. Llegó a ella y se sorprendió de no verla tan vacía a pesar de los pocos pueblerinos.

Se acercó a una mesa, obviando las miradas ajenas y ocupó la más lejana, a un lado de la ventana.

— **Buenas tardes** — oyó minutos después y mientras tecleaba en su computadora. Rachel alzó la mirada y observó al muchacho, con lapicera y agenda en mano, esperando su pedido — **¿qué le servimos?** —

— **Solo un jugo de naranjas, gracias** —

— **Claro, enseguida se lo traigo** —

Tras actualizar las conversaciones en su celular y aprovechar para cargar su batería en la llave de luz tras ella, Rachel abrió un mail de su padre.

Alzó una ceja y luego la otra, acostumbrada al ver una lista de órdenes a seguir en el archivo. No comprendía el afán del hombre por no dejarla trabajar a su manera por lo que, haciendo uso de la señal de su móvil, lo llamó y esperó por escucharlo de él mismo.

— **Hasta que apareces, hija. Santana me avisó que te había llamado ¿por qué no te comunicaste conmigo también?** —

— **Tuve que caminar kilómetros para conseguir un poco de señal y batería, papá** — exageró mirando a través de la ventana — **acabo de ver tu mail ¿quieres ponerme al corriente, por favor?** —

— **No hay mucho que decirte, Rachel. Haciendo apología de tu reciente graduación, quiero que sigas esos pasos para tener éxito en tu primer trabajo. Es una ayuda, como siempre que generosamente tu padre pone a tu disposición** —

— **Ajá, sí, puedo verlo…gracias** — ironizó y luego le sonrió al mesero con la misma palabra pero sincera, cuando le dejó su pedido— **escucha, papá, ayer tuve mi primera sesión con Quinn y…** —

— **¿Cómo que ayer su primera sesión, Rachel? Llevas cuatro días allí ¿estás malgastando tiempo?** —

— **Por supuesto que no, papá pero…Quinn…Quinn es especial** — agregó con media sonrisa — **y no puedo apresurar las cosas con ella. La próxima semana, en la segunda sesión voy a….** —

— **¿La próxima semana una segunda sesión?** — Se burló él — **¿tú crees manejar una terapia a una paciente como Quinn Fabray con una sesión a la semana? ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que funcionan así las cosas?** —

— **Las sesiones son semanales, papá y no voy a fatigar a Quinn con más de una. Ayer apenas me soltó algunos detalles ¿crees que todos los días será así? Responderé por ti. No, ella no lo aguantará y no voy a alterarla** —

— **¡Por Dios, Rachel! Tú debes poner orden, no el estado de ánimo de esa chica. Además…** —

— **Se está cortando la señal, papá. Hay algo de interferencia** — dramatizó por lo alto y alejando el móvil de su oreja —

— **Ni se te ocurra colgarme Rachel Berry o…** —

La morena apretó el botón indicado para desobedecerle y la llamada terminó.

Sabiendo que su padre era igual de insistente que ella, apagó el aparato y se concentró en la computadora.

Releyó algunas guías de estudio y práctica que Jeff, su profesor con más antigüedad en la carrera y mayor reconocimiento, les había enviado a sus graduados y, mientras que con una mano pasaba páginas, con la otra escribió en un cuaderno nuevo, que había llevado especialmente para estrenar en ese lugar.

Nunca era tarde para sumar o recordar algo de información y, en ese momento, escribió en letra sobresaliente y grande la palabra confianza. La englobó y, por muy infantil y poco profesional que se viera, tituló la hoja con el nombre de la rubia y la subrayó de una manera divertida, con otro color más dinámico y menos triste que el negro.

— **Hola** — escuchó a su lado y descubrió nuevamente al mesero —

— **Hola…no voy a pedir más nada, gracias** —

— **Oh, no, no. Mi horario laboral está por terminar, yo…soy Finn** — se presentó estirando su brazo y ella lo observó con desconfianza, antes de estrechar sus manos rápidamente — **escuché que hablabas de Quinn —** agregó sentándose frente a ella y Rachel juntó las cejas. No por el acto, si no por nombrar a la rubia —

— **Sí ¿la conoces?** —

 **— Aquí todo el condado se conoce ¿eres su nueva sicóloga?** —

— **Ajá y tú eres** —

— **Finn, acabo de presentarme** —

— **Lo sé, quiero decir, qué quién eres en su vida. Cómo la conoces** —

— **Oh, sí. Bueno ella…ella y yo éramos amigos cuando éramos pequeños**. **Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y nos cuidábamos como si fuésemos hermanos. Luego ella…bueno, ya sabes…simplemente se alejó de todos** —

— **¿Simplemente? No puede haberlo hecho así como si nada. Algo tiene que haberle sucedido… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez qué hablaste con ella?** — Finn dejó un dedo bajo su nariz y entrecerró los ojos, emitiendo un sonido de pensamiento y ella suspiró —

— **No lo sé, mucho tiempo. Desde que vive sola y discutió con su padre. Desde allí que no habla con nadie** —

— **¿Discutió con su padre? ¿Discutir cómo? Ellos aún se llevan bien ¿cierto?** —

— **Bueno, según escuché, él…oh, mira, allí viene** — señaló él a través de la ventana y Rachel giró su rostro. La camioneta que Quinn le había dicho era del comprador de huevos, pasaba frente a ella y se alejaba, hasta desaparecer de su vista.

La rubia le había mentido ¿por qué lo había hecho? Se supone que se sentía bien con ella y estaban conviviendo de una sana manera.

Rachel cerró su computadora y se puso de pie.

— **¿Estás seguro que es su padre?** — le preguntó a Finn mientras desconectaba el celular y acomodaba todo sin cuidado contra su pecho —

— **Seguro, va a visitarla una vez por semana…Oh, oye** — la detuvo al tomarle la muñeca — **¿puedo invitarte a tomar algo?** — la morena lo observó de arriba abajo y gesticuló con obviedad, antes de soltarse bruscamente —

— **No, gracias** —

Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Quinn y apresurarse en hacer lo que necesitaba en aquel pueblo.

Tras salir de la cafetería, el sol estaba comenzando a bajar y cuando miró su reloj, confirmó que había pasado más de una hora dentro del local. Ahora tardaría otros 30 minutos hasta el rancho y para entonces, quizá, ya estaría la noche sobre ella.

A pesar de que intentó acelerar el paso, el camino de tierra y las piedras bajo sus pies, lo dificultaban todo y, más las ansias de regresar, la respiración se le agitaba y se complicaba manejarlo todo.

Y se supone que si no llegaba a horario, Quinn saldría a buscarla.

Chistó por lo bajo cuando la pequeña cumbre cuesta arriba de setenta metros, apareció frente a ella y la atravesó con tranquilidad, sabiendo y sintiéndose segura.

Quería llegar a la puerta y de allí a su cuarto. Las piernas le dolían y deseaba darse una ducha antes de ir a la cama.

Sin embargo, el sonido de los grillos, la luz blanca del pórtico y el sillón que se sostenía cual hamaca, llamaron su atención y caminó hasta el.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Desde el ambiente a la imagen que tenía ahora frente a ella: Quinn dormía plácidamente, cubierta por una frazada y su cabello estaba apenas desparramado.

Era un sillón de teca y que lucía incómodo por la ausencia de cojines. Pero la rubia tenía la frazada empuñada bajo su cuello y parecía estar más relajada de lo normal.

Rachel lanzó un suspiro, encantada con la estampa y dejó sus cosas a un lado.

Cuando volvió a mirarla, un ojo de Quinn la observaba, somnoliento mientras intentaba abrir el otro.

No quería que pasara más tiempo allí. Las noches eran frescas y la temperatura bajaba desconsideradamente pero la rubia alzó su brazo y se arrastró apenas hacia atrás.

Hubo un momento inexplicable, en que dejó de escuchar el ruido de la naturaleza que la rodeaba, sus ojos no parpadearon por mirar a la rubia y su corazón pareció detenerse.

No estaba soñando, no se había dormido aún ni permanecía en la cafetería con tragos de más.

Estaba allí, a unos pasos de su paciente y que la invitaba ahora a acostarse a su lado.

Rachel tragó saliva y pensó que se vería sumamente tonta si le preguntaba si se refería a eso. Con valentía y envalentonada, arrastró sus pies y se detuvo frente a ella.

Con la luz del foco golpeando su espalda, su sombre tapó el rostro de Quinn que no dejaba de observarla y el hilo de sus miradas permaneció inmóvil.

¿Qué pasaría si aceptaba y sin más se recostaba contra su pecho? No lo sabía pero su cuerpo temblaba por hacerlo. Un latido constante, nervioso y estimulante, la empujó a responderse.

Se humedeció los labios, luego de sentarse en medio del sillón y, sin espera, se acostó con las dos manos bajo su mejilla.

Ninguna dijo algo y de repente sus cinco sentidos regresaron.

Quinn se acercó a ella y la cubrió, convirtiéndolas en una sola bajo la frazada.

Cerró los ojos y el peso del cansancio pareció desplomarse hasta desaparecer.

Sintiendo el respirar pausado de la rubia en su cuello, notó que esa noche iba a ser la primera en descansar correctamente.

Y no amanecería con dolores al día siguiente.

* * *

Quinn despertó y alzó apenas su cabeza, adormilada aún y con los rayos del sol directo en su cara.

Lo tapó con una mano y miró a su alrededor.

Había sido una noche en la que un abrazo y el haber dormido con alguien por primera vez, obvió el frío, las incomodidades musculares y no sufrió nada.

Era un amanecer distinto y lo sabía.

Llevó la frazada a su nariz y escondió tras ella una sonrisa: el perfume embriagador y seguramente costoso de Rachel permanecía allí y ella lo envolvió en su cuello.

Regresó contra el sillón y recordó cuando en la madrugada despertó y dejó una mano firme en su abdomen. La morena no la quitó y, quizá dormida o no, dejó una sobre ella y volvieron a conciliar el sueño.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan suave y cálido el cuerpo de Rachel? Eso la haría extrañarla esa noche, cuando cada una volviera a su cuarto y dormir sola no volvería a ser interesante, como siempre le pareció.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse y cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir y pudo escucharlo todo: como arrastraba una silla, como regresaba al interior de la casa y luego depositaba algo sobre el asiento.

— **Quinn** — la llamó sacudiendo suavemente su hombro — **despierta ya…Quinn** —

— **¿Uhm?** — pretendió moverse y Rachel insistió —

— **Despierta, es hora de desayunar** —

A pesar de que le parecía la esencia más dulce y fresca cuando aparentaba enojarse por sus bromas, Quinn abrió lentamente sus ojos y evitó que siguiera llamándola.

— **Buenos días dormilona** — le dijo cuando se enderezó y se sentó contra el sillón. Rachel estaba en la punta y en medio de ambas había una silla, tal como dedujo, que servía de mesa y una bandeja con el desayuno reposaba en ella — **son más de las ocho. Tuve que darle agua yo misma a Fiona y alimentar las gallinas ¿has bebido anoche?** — preguntó con burla y ella sonrió, mientras recibía una taza de té —

— **No bebo. No sé que me pasó, no suelo dormir tanto** —

— **Ya lo creo, parecías mi abuela cuando dormía por tanta medicación** — continuó y Quinn forzó un gesto divertido. La dosis que Russel le entregaba y la presencia de él por solo unos minutos, bastaban para molestarla y cambiar su humor —

 **— ¿Te babeé?** — preguntó sonrojada. Rachel lanzó una risa y negó mientras untaba una tostada —

— **No, de hecho…fue bastante cómodo. Creo que este sillón es más cómodo que mi cama** —

— **Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres** —

— **Créeme que en otro caso elegiría la comodidad pero en este, me inclino por mi seguridad** —

— **No te pasará nada aquí afuera** — replicó y tomando una tostada que Rachel le ofrecía desde el plato — **no hay nadie a kilómetros y los animales… ¿qué puede hacerte Fiona?** —

— **¿Qué me dices de los animales salvajes?** —

— **Estamos en un campo, no en un bosque, Rachel** — rió ella y la morena alzó los hombros — **además ¿te pasó algo anoche?** —

— **No** —

— **¿Lo ves? El lugar es indefenso** —

La morena la miró, mientras Quinn bebía un sorbo de su té y agudizó la mirada. Quizá algún animal o insecto no la había mordido o picado por su agarre. Por la mano de Quinn sujetada a su cintura e imposible de permitirle la entrada a alguien más.

— **Ayer hablé con Finn** — le soltó de repente y ella permaneció inmóvil un momento — **me dijo que solían ser amigos** —

— **Sí, bueno…Finn es un idiota** —

— **¿Por qué lo dices?** —

— **Porque lo es. Éramos amigos cuando éramos niños, sí ¿por qué debíamos serlo al crecer también? Es un idiota y siempre lo será** —

— **Y me habló de tu padre…él vino ayer ¿no es así? Me dijiste que él…** —

— **Finn es un idiota** — repitió con molestia y poniéndose de pie. Hizo a un lado la pesada frazada color negra y arrojó la taza sin cuidado sobre la silla — **él y yo llevamos años sin hablar, no es justo que se meta en mi vida** —

— **Quizá lo hizo porque extraña su amistad y…** —

— **¡Él arruinó nuestra amistad! Le dijo a todo el mundo que yo…Finn es un idiota** — insistió y Rachel abandonó el sillón. La vió detenerse frente a ella y Quinn apretó los dientes, era por esto que las sicólogas anteriores se marchaban. No le gustaba hablar de ella y, cuando la arrastraban al límite, lo perdía desconsideradamente y en vez de caer, ascendía con furia hasta explotar —

— **Si no me explicas…** —

— **¡No hay nada que explicar! Si quieres saber algo, lo tienes a él ahora pero no le preguntes de mí** —

— **No le pregunté de ti, Dios, Quinn solo quería saber por qué me habías mentido. Cálmate, no quiero que discutamos por eso** —

— **¿Acaso hay algo que me obligue a decirte la verdad?** — ironizó estirándose hasta su rostro y notó por primera vez, el brillo en los ojos marrones al acumular humedad. Rachel parpadeó y una lágrima cayó sin consuelo antes de que la quitara con violencia.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos, evitando volver a mirar su estado y tener que disculparse.

— **Entonces…eso de que te agradaba y te sentías bien conmigo era mentira** —

— **No** — susurró roncamente cuando Rachel quiso pasar a su lado — **de verdad me agradas y…me siento bien contigo pero no menciones a mi padre. Y a Finn tampoco** — añadió entre una orden y ruego. La morena asintió, volviendo a sonreírle como siempre y ella pasó el pulgar bajo su mejilla. Quitó el rastro de humedad y se estiró a dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Tan lento, cuidadoso y en disculpa, que solo ensanchó el gesto de felicidad de Rachel —

— **No hablaré de ellos si no quieres, ni de nadie pero…estoy aquí para ayudarte, Quinn y si alguien o algo te hace daño, debes decírmelo. Por favor** —

Ella la observó, aún con el dedo acariciando bajo su ojo y pasó saliva. Podía sentir como la conexión entre su cuerpo y el de Rachel era instantánea; cuando al tocarse volvían a sonreír y la calma volvía a su interior con la mirada de la morena.

Pero no quería asustarla. No podía decirle por qué le mintió sobre la visita de su padre y menos aún el por qué de sus diferencias con Finn. Todo aterrorizaría a la morena y se marcharía. Ella misma la vería hacer sus maletas e irse sin despedirse, estaba segura.

Y Rachel la hacía sentir tan bien, tan serenamente comprendida que alejarla no era una opción en esos momentos.

Quinn asintió lentamente y esta vez ella recibió un beso.

Cuando Rachel se estiró hasta su mejilla derecha y sus rostros se estrellaron, cerró los ojos y el gesto se guardó en sus retinas. Pausado, cariñoso y justo como lo que necesitaba: el cambio para aplastar sus otros cambios y hacerlos desaparecer para siempre.

La morena tomó su mano y las regresó al sillón, a terminar el desayuno.

Mientras la escuchaba hablarle de otros temas y la veía reír, se preguntó cuánto duraría todo aquello. Desde las terapias hasta aguantar no decirle la verdad.

Porque si algo le había enseñado su madre, era no mentirle a la única persona que le haría bien en un momento determinado de su vida y a lo largo de la misma.

Mordiendo su labio inferior al verla comer una manzana, Quinn aguardó una sonrisa y se respondió a sí misma: no mucho tiempo.

Paradójicamente, pasaría mucho junto a Rachel e, inevitablemente, en algún momento se lo diría.

Mientras tanto, continuó disfrutando del radical cambio que había tomado su vida en menos de una semana. Convivir con alguien, adaptarse a ese alguien y, lo que le había confesado sin miedo, disfrutar de la compañía de ese alguien.

Disfrutarla más que a la soledad que estaba acostumbrada y quería.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, favs y follows, son un amor como las Achele pasando de la ficción a la realidad. De un gigolo a otro y de un Jesús sucio a otro más sucio y más feo..pero qué tienen en la cabeza esas dos**

 **AcheleFOREVER: Para shipear Robchele tenes que ver el video de EW Fest, de los 48 minutos que dura son 40 de Emma tocándole las piernas a Lea o tironeándole el brazo cuando le habla al oído a Keke o cualquier entrevista de ellas juntas, Lea dice la mínima estupidez y Emma se ríe como si fuese el chiste del año. Igual mi corazon es Achele pero es agradable ver que en el fandom de SQ no se le tira mierda a Lea...Saludos!**

 **Leyla: Lo juro jajaja, no hay drama. Solo momentos así como en el final de este cap pero muy pocos. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente o de lo contrario Lea tambien lo haría porque en vez de un contrato la hubiese hecho firmar un acta de matrimonio. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	5. Los regalos que nunca pueden faltar

Cap V: "Los regalos que nunca pueden faltar"

Hubiese dado un salto de alegría si no fuera por sus zapatos de tacón. Quinn tenía razón, algo de señal podría conseguir si subía al techo del gallinero y allí estaba en ese momento, caminando de un lado a otro, con cuidado e intentando llamar a Santana.

Mientras la rubia preparaba el almuerzo, aprovecharía de darle una sutil orden a su amiga. Después de todo, la información que requería se relacionaba con su paciente y no quería que la oyera hablar de aquello.

No si de evitar una discusión se trataba.

— **¿Santana? ¡Santana!** —exclamó emocionada cuando su amiga atendió desde el otro lado —

— **¿Berry? ¿Enana eres tú?** —

— **Pues sí ¿es que no viste mi nombre al atender?** —

— **Sí, eres tú y tan irritable como siempre ¿Dónde estás? ¿Acaso ya regresas?** —

— **Claro que no, no hay razón para que regrese** —aseguró con obviedad — **escucha, antes de que la señal se pierda o algo, necesito que me hagas un favor** —

— **¿Escuchaste eso Berry?** —le preguntó con seriedad y ella se detuvo abruptamente —

— **No ¿qué fue? ¿Qué sucede?** —

— **Es mi corazón, rompiéndose porque solo me llamas para pedirme favores y no porque me extrañas** —dramatizó su amiga y Rachel rodó los ojos. Tan oportuna y con sus raras bromas, como siempre — **pero está bien, como algo de cariño siento por ti, lo haré ¿qué necesitas?** —

— **Gracias Santana, eres una estupenda amiga… ¿estás en tu oficina?** —

— **Acabo de llegar, sí ¿por qué?** —

— **Necesito que…** —se detuvo a sí misma un momento y observó a su alrededor. Quinn no estaba cerca y, muy por el contrario, hasta podía sentir el aire fresco y solitario que pegaba en su espalda — **necesito que averigües lo que más puedas de Russel Fabray** —agregó por lo bajo —

— **¿Por qué? ¿Hemos tenido algún caso con él?** —

— **No, creo que no. Es amigo de papá y es el padre de Quinn ¿entiendes?** —cuestionó tapando su boca y parte de su celular. Santana emitió un sonido de asco y ella pudo escucharla teclear la computadora —

— **La tipa de la verruga, puaj… ¿y para qué quieres saber de él?** —

— **Tú solo hazlo y si es necesario le preguntas a Leroy también, pero no le digas que te lo pedí ¿de acuerdo?** —

— **Y tú crees que tu padre es estúpido** —ironizó — **notará que estoy averiguando esto por ti. Aquí no hay nada** —

— **¿No hay archivos de él?** —preguntó esperanzada con que encontrara algo en ese momento —

— **Nada y de ningún Fabray. Parece que no tienen problemas con la justicia. Tu padre acaba de llegar** —le informó. Rachel se imaginó la situación. La oficina de Santana era la primera del último piso y, al final de aquel largo pasillo, se encontraba la del presidente, la de Leroy Berry— **Buenos días, señor** —

— **No vayas a decirle que…** —

— **Su hija está en el teléfono** —le dijo y ella oyó apretó los ojos —

— **Que estás hablando conmigo** —masculló entre dientes y pudo escuchar la orden de su padre que le diera el teléfono —

— **¿Se puede saber por qué me colgaste ayer Rachel?** —le reclamó él y ella suspiró. Si de alguno de sus progenitores había heredado la intensidad y molestia por cada cosa que le sucedía a su persona y afectaba su orgullo, era de Leroy. Shelby solía ser más desconsiderada y pocas veces compartían alguna charla, momento madre e hija o aún menos, algún rasgo de la mujer se veía reflejado en ella —

— **La señal era mala, papá** —se excusó con cansancio — **de hecho ahora estoy a metros del piso y la altura es…bastante peligrosa** —

— **Pues que sea la última vez que lo haces, no recuerdo haberte pagado una excelente educación solo para que la demuestres de esa forma** —

— **Ajá, lo sé, sí pero…** —

— **Russel me dijo que ayer fue a visitarlas pero que tú no estabas. Además de malgastar el tiempo en orden de las sesiones ¿no estás con su hija y haciendo tu trabajo?** —

— **No tengo que estar todo el día encima de ella, papá. Quinn no es una mascota que deba arrastrar conmigo a todos lados. Ella tiene un trabajo aquí y debo respetar sus horarios** —respondió con notable determinación y él chisto del otro lado. Con su acostumbrado tono superior, como si su opinión no importara o no le creyera lo que decía —

— **Quinn Fabray es una persona que necesita de tu trabajo más de una hora a la semana como tú lo has planteado. Asique vuelca tus intereses profesionales en su caso y actúa como la sicóloga que dices quiere triunfar. Es tu paciente, no tu amiga y con cariño no la ayudarás ¿me estás entendiendo, Rachel? ¿O quieres ser una más de las fracasadas que han ido a ese rancho y no pudieron con ella?** —

— **No quiero ser como ellas y…** —

— **Entonces escucha mis consejos y recuerda que para lograrlos…** —

— **Y yo te recuerdo, papá que tú no eres sicólogo** —lo calló alzando la voz y reiniciando su caminata, enfatizando su enojo con su otra mano y señalando a la nada como si estuviese discutiendo frente a él — **eres juez y tienes una firma de abogados. Ustedes no tienen sentimientos y si tienen que mentir para ganar un caso y llenar sus bolsillos, lo hacen. Bueno pues yo no. Si tengo que sentarme a escucharla cuando Quinn lo disponga y seguir su ritmo, lo haré. No voy a obligarla ni fatigarla o mucho menos enojarla. No la conoces, no sabes lo especial que es y no voy a transformarla en algo que no quiere. Asique gracias por tus consejos pero los estoy aboyando y arrojando lejos, muy lejos de nosotras…envíale saludos a Santana** —

Cortó y de repente sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor.

Jamás le había hablado así a nadie, mucho menos a su padre. Había una conexión fraternal peculiar y, como él se lo recordaba, ella había logrado ser la profesional que estaba forjándose por su ayuda.

Leroy pagó gran parte de sus estudios universitarios y le cedió el departamento amplio, modesto y majestuoso que tenia en el centro de la ciudad.

Pero durante su último año consiguió un empleo. Un pequeño puesto como asesora estudiantil debido a sus altas calificaciones y su empeño en la carrera. Recibía la mitad de sueldo que un profesor pero podía cubrir el gasto de sus tarjetas cada fin de mes, al menos.

Y eso era suficiente.

Aseguró el celular en su mano y descendió por las escaleras a un lado del galpón.

Caminó con tranquilidad y sintiéndose libre de un peso hasta la cocina.

Había una puerta trasera, que chillaba al ser abierta y rozaba el piso, por lo que, luego de atravesar el pasillo, Quinn giró a verla. Ella le sonrió y la rubia se sonrojó, antes de imitarla y volver su atención al frente, mientras cortaba algo de verduras en la mesada.

— **¿Qué preparas? Hay un aroma exquisito** —la halagó acercándose a ella — **y no creo que sea rata** —añadió al ver su rostro listo para responderle con una broma. Quinn sacudió la cabeza, riendo y Rachel ladeó la suya, observándola. Sus gestos naturales eran tan dulces e infantiles que no creía conocer a alguien similar.

La sonrisa ancha y perfecta de la rubia se asomaba cuando ella fingía seriedad y el sonrojo era notorio cuando respondía con timidez. Y luego permanecía, menos denso pero no terminaba de irse al fin de cuentas.

Y hacía que todo, de alguna manera, conjugara a Quinn Fabray como la persona que llama la atención a simple vista e impacta aún más cuando habla.

Un caso único para ella. Estaba segura.

— **Solo es sopa. Algo de verduras, caldos y un poco de fideos** —

— **Es un buen menú y más aún con este calor** — bromeó — **¿necesitas que te ayude?** —

— **No, ya has hecho el desayuno hoy. Esto me toca a mí** —

— **Genial, no sabes lo agotada que quedé de cortar un poco de pan y despertarte luego** —exageró con diversión mientras ocupaba una silla — **uhm…oye, Quinn** —

— **¿Si?** —

La curiosidad por preguntarle sobre asuntos personales, familiares y externos, la consumía pero le había dicho a su padre que llevaría la terapia a su manera. Y para eso necesitaba de la confianza.

Quinn debía, con el paso del tiempo, sentirse comprendida por ella, relacionarse más segura y para lograrlo, creía que compartir momentos, más allá del desayuno y la cena, era imprescindible.

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón y acomodó aquel mechón rebelde de su cabello, antes de responderle.

— **¿Crees qué podríamos ir al río por la tarde?** —

— **Puedes ir a donde quieras** —le dijo con ánimo y ella carraspeó — **incluso montar a Fiona, si ya no le tienes miedo** —

— **No le tengo miedo** —se defendió — **pero quiero decir…quiero que vayamos juntas, a pasar un rato y refrescarnos. Al menos yo lo haré…estoy invitándote** —agregó apenada y desviando su atención, cuando Quinn giró a verla —

— **¿Invitándome a mi propio río?** —

— **No puedes adueñarte de los procesos naturales, le corresponden a la madre tierra y si no quieres recibir un castigo, mantén tu boca cerrada** —le advirtió señalándola y la rubia soltó una risa, antes de volver a la olla — **pero sería divertido ¿no crees?** —

— **Quizás** —le dijo alzando los hombros —

— **¿Cómo quizás? ¿No vas al río en verano?** —

— **A veces, cuando no tengo mucho trabajo aquí y el calor es insoportable** —

— **Hoy está insoportable. Vamos, iremos un rato, quizá hasta podamos llevar algo de comer y pasamos una agradable tarde ¿qué dices?** —insistió ilusionada —

Quinn sirvió en un plato hondo un poco del almuerzo y se lo dejó frente a ella, antes de servirse y sentarse en su acostumbrado lugar.

— **Está bien** —murmuró poco convencida — **pero solo mojaré mis pies** —

— **Como quieras** —sonrió ella y hundiendo la cuchara en su sopa — **hoy tus pies, mañana tus brazos y al día siguiente el cuerpo completo** —aseguró guiñándole un ojo y Quinn giró los suyos, antes de imitarla y comenzar con su almuerzo.

* * *

Para llegar al río y sin ayuda de Fiona, debían caminar unos veinte minutos y, luego de un desmonte bien cuidado, el sonido del agua chocando con lentitud las piedras, apareció.

A pesar de su negación, Rachel llevaba una canasta con algo de comida y una botella de limonada dentro. A Quinn le pareció innecesario porque creía que no pasarían más de una hora allí, o menos, y el cansancio de la morena se debería a ese peso extra que tanto insistió en cargar.

Ella se detuvo bajo el tronco de uno de los escasos árboles pero Rachel siguió de largo, alegando que quería tomar sol luego. Quinn suspiró pero la siguió sin chistar, hasta verla frenarse a la orilla del río.

— **Este es un buen lugar** —le dijo dejando la canasta y girando a verla —

— **Pues cualquiera está bien, si de igual manera te meterás al agua** —musitó haciendo su gorra hacia atrás y la morena dejó sus manos en jarra, reclamándole sin hacerlo su desinterés —

— **¿Y tú no?** —

— **Luego, quizá** —contestó echándose de espalda al tronco de un árbol y marcando una pequeña distancia —

— **Está bien, pero no te comas todos los sándwiches** —le advirtió y Quinn asintió con ironía — **hablo en serio** —terminó quitándose la remera y ella se enderezó al instante.

Rachel acababa de hacer que sus latidos aumentaran con tanta furia que quizá hasta podía oírlos.

Tragó saliva y su mirada continuó recorriéndola, cuando se inclinaba apenas ahora para desprenderse del pantalón.

Ese era el cuerpo que había abrazado la noche anterior y le pareció perfecto. Trabajado y demostrado en su abdomen y piernas. Su piel morena destellaba cuidados y suavidad por cada centímetro que la detalló, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su pecho.

Llevaba un brassier amarillo y una braga en conjunto. Y le sentaba de maravilla, pensó al humedecerse los labios y verla arrojarse al agua después.

Quinn se quitó la camisa y secó con ella algo de sudor en su frente, antes de hacerla a un lado. Sacudió su musculosa blanca y se echó algo de aire, esperando porque su respiración se calmara y pudiese volver a controlarla.

Podía escuchar la risa y diversión de Rachel entre las salpicadas de agua y su invitación a que se sumara.

Sin embargo desistió y aguardó unos minutos. Solo apenas pudo mantener la calma cuando algunas gotas cayeron sobre ella. Se puso de pie y la sonrisa burlona de Rachel apareció, mientras seguía esforzándose en mojarla.

— **Es una tarde hermosa ¡Dijiste que ibas a mojar tus pies!** —le recordó nadando hacia atrás y tirando agua con sus piernas — **si no lo haces, dormirás esta noche en el gallinero…gallina** —

Quinn alzó una ceja y dejó caer su mandíbula. Pero se encorvó a doblar su pantalón hasta las rodillas y se acercó a la orilla, luego de quitarse las botas. Sobre un gran roca, se apoyó un momento y abrió sus brazos.

— **Ahí lo tienes ¿está bien para ti así?** —Rachel la inspeccionó un momento, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo y se acercó hasta ella —

— **Pero mójate un poco más ¡hace calor!** —

— **No lo haré y no puedes obligarme y… ¡No!** —la detuvo cuando intentó arrojarle agua. A pesar de su petición, Rachel se puso de pie lentamente y fingió que iba a lanzarle más, pero terminó echándose contra ella en un abrazo —

Quinn sintió su cuerpo frío y húmedo gotear contra el de ella ahora, mientras la morena la retenía con sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Era una sensación aún más cercana, íntima e incomparable con la de la noche anterior.

Sus manos se detuvieron en la espalda delgada y firme de Rachel y deseó que aún no se separara, porque su perfume era más notorio con el agua y olía más llamativo, más dulce y en una fragancia que quería continuar respirando.

Pero a pesar de sus caprichos internos, cuando la morena se pegó más a ella, Quinn sabía que tanta cercanía la dañaría a sí misma. Y aterrorizaría a Rachel.

— **Ahora sí** —jugueteó la morena y apretando más el agarre tras su cuello — **si no me dejabas mojarte, iba a hacerlo de otra forma** —añadió y ella sonrió con esfuerzo —

Tomó su cintura con suavidad y la alejó apenas, desviando su mirada al ver la sonrisa deteriorándose de su sicóloga.

Era su sicóloga, recordó después de todo por lo que se separó y regresó contra el árbol.

— **¿Está todo bien?** —la siguió la morena y Quinn admiró su esbelto cuerpo una vez más ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan llamativo y prospero a acariciarlo? Si Rachel se alejara, si tan solo regresara al agua, aquellos pensamientos raros de querer volver a abrazarla se esfumarían — **lo siento, sé que no querías mojarte pero…** —

— **Tranquila, no es eso** —le aseguró con una sonrisa — **solo que tengo hambre** —

— **Podemos comer algo, entonces** —propuso con timidez y Quinn asintió —

Ella misma quitó las cosas de la canasta, mientras Rachel se cubría con una toalla y se sentaba frente a ella.

Comieron en silencio unos minutos, a pesar de que en verdad no tenía mucho apetito y la morena miraba admirada los alrededores.

Parecía como si acabara de hallar un mundo distinto y, a juzgar por sus ojos cargados de brillo, así era y lo disfrutaba.

— **¿Te gusta aquí?** —le preguntó y Rachel asintió sin espera —

— **No puedo creer que no haya nadie cerca, mirándonos o molestándonos. No se parece en nada a la ciudad. Esto es tan tranquilo que…sí, me gusta. Es lindo** —

— **¿Cómo es la ciudad?** —

— **¿Cómo es? Grande, con ruido todo el tiempo, bocinas, gritos. Es muy diferente a la calma de aquí. Pero es linda también** —

— **Te gusta** —

— **No la cambiaría por nada a pesar de eso. Tengo mi departamento, mis amigos, mi trabajo y el correr de un lado a otro no me molesta. Me agrada, a decir verdad** —

Quinn movió su cabeza, comprendiéndola y haciéndose entender a sí misma lo diferente que eran. Rachel no podría pasar más allá de unas semanas en un lugar como el suyo y ella no podría pisar la ciudad por más de unas horas. Tal vez ni siquiera podía pensar en pisarla.

Eran muy distintas y sus mundos en ningún momento se cruzaban.

No obstante, la morena le llamaba la atención de alguna manera y conocerla más, sería agradable.

— **Es muy curioso que siendo mi padre un amigo de toda la vida del tuyo, nosotras nunca nos hayamos visto** —murmuró Rachel —

— **Sí, lo sé…papá solía hablar mucho de él. De lo buen amigo que era y de lo exitoso que es en su profesión. Muchas veces intentó darle trabajo pero papá se negaba, porque cree que no tiene la capacidad. No la tiene, en realidad. Somos de la naturaleza y ustedes…algo así como máquinas, artificiales y programados para triunfar** —

— **¿Eso es un halago?...No es así** —agregó cuando ella asintió — **papá ama lo que hace y me enseñó a escoger el mismo camino, hacer algo que ame. Su abuelo fue abogado, su padre juez y él ahora lo es también. Nos distanciamos un poco cuando le dije que lo mío no era la justicia y esas cosas…quería algo que me acercara a la gente y de otra manera** —

— **Bueno…es agradable ver que pudiste romper con la herencia. Algo que no podrá ser en mi caso** —

— **¿Por qué?** —preguntó la morena interesada y arrastrándose hasta ella — **¿a ti qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Quisieras que tu mundo fuese otro?** —

Quinn la miró y luego la cercanía. Rachel estaba a su lado y sus hombros podían rozarse si se movían. Descendió por su rostro y admiró sus labios, tan llamativos, carnosos y lúcidos a falta de maquillaje. Tan naturales que la obligaron a mojar los suyos, antes de alejar su cabeza y sacudirla.

— **No es eso. Pero a veces he sentido que… ¿qué hace aquí?** —susurró para sí misma y la morena volteó, mirando a lo lejos a Finn. El chico las vió y movió su mano en saludo, pero ninguna de las dos le respondió — **creo que le gustas a alguien** —

— **¿A él?** —cuestionó Rachel entre risas — **Por favor, dijiste que era un idiota** —

— **Porque lo es. Nunca viene al río ¿por qué ahora?** —

— **No lo soportas y yo tampoco. Asique nos vamos** —aseguró la morena poniéndose de pie y jalándola con sus dos brazos — **cúbreme mientras me visto** —le ordenó. Quinn fue por su ropa y se la entregó, recibiendo la tolla a cambio. La sostuvo cual pared y evitó que, ni siquiera a lo lejos, el chico pudiera mirar — **te toca llevarla** —le dijo lanzándole la canasta contra su pecho —

— **Está vacía, puedo con esto** —

— **Que graciosa** —carcajeó con exageración. Rachel le rodeó su brazo derecho y se pegó a ella —

Quinn sonrió. De esa manera, el camino de regreso a casa sería sumamente placentero.

* * *

— **Rachel… ¿has visto mi gorra?** —le preguntó Quinn del otro lado de la cortina. Habían cenado media hora atrás y ahora entendía por qué la rubia todavía no se acostaba —

— **No** —le dijo sin quitar los ojos de su libro — **la llevaste al río hoy** —

— **Lo sé pero…no recuerdo si la traje** —

— **¿La necesitas ahora? Ya es de noche** —bromeó y la escuchó gruñir con algo de enfado —

— **Ya lo sé pero es mi gorra y la necesitaré mañana temprano** —

— **Lo siento pero creo que la olvidaste en el río. Mañana te acompañaré e iremos por ella** —

— **¿Para qué? Seguro que el idiota de Finn la tomó** —

— **¿No tienes otra?** —cuestionó cerrando el libro y abandonando la cama —

— **No, esa me la regaló mamá hace tiempo y…bueno, ya luego no tuve otra** —

— **A ver, pasa, ven. Creo que traje una** —le indicó y Quinn alzó la cortina. Le dió una mirada al cuarto y luego se mantuvo de pie a un costado, admirada de que Rachel decorara la mesa de luz y el mueble — **¿mañana debes ir al gallinero?** —

— **Si y ordeñar las vacas. Están al fondo del monte y voy con Fiona o me tardaré mucho. Si despiertas y no estoy, es por eso** —le informó rascando su cuello —

La morena cerró su maleta y se acercó a Quinn, moviendo en uno de sus dedos el abrojo de una gorra azul.

— **¿Te gusta?** —

— **Es muy linda. Y parece nueva** —

— **La uso a veces ¿ves esas dos letras?** —preguntó tocando las iníciales NY en la parte delantera y de color blanca. Quinn asintió, acariciándolas también y esperando a que continuara — **Son de New York, es una ciudad hermosa** —

— **He escuchado de ella** —susurró la rubia — **¿allí es dónde vives?** —

— **Oh, no, no. Vivo en California pero New York es la ciudad de los sueños. Muchas cosas pueden pasar en New York y…si la visitaras te encantaría** —

— **Uhm, si, quizá ¿Y cómo la obtuviste?** —

— **En uno de los viajes a la ciudad la compré. Y ahora es tuya** —le aseguró acomodándola en su cabeza y hacia atrás, como solía usar la de ella — **y te sienta de maravilla** —

— **Sí, Rachel pero no puedo…** —

— **Ah, no, no ¿no dijiste tú que los regalos no se tiran?** —

Quinn apretó sus labios y los curvó, nerviosa al recibir algo de manera efímera. Iba a protestar pero la mirada de Rachel sobre ella, era una clara advertencia de que no la recibiría de vuelta.

— **Está bien…oh, pero también te daré algo** —

— **¿Qué? No, no tienes que…hacerlo** —añadió en un suspiro cuando la rubia desapareció. La oyó buscar entre cajones y en unos segundos la tuvo de regreso —

— **Una vez fui a una feria** —le contó Quinn con la garganta temblándole porque parecía que el corazón le latía allí ahora — **y me compré esta camiseta** —agregó quitando las manos tras su espalda y abriéndola.

Rachel abrió los ojos admirada: era preciosa. De color grisáceo y combinado con un verde oscuro que le daba un toque de desgaste que no tenía. Dos rayas blancas en sus mangas cortas y una numeración en frente.

"5 de Noviembre" y Quinn le explicó que la fecha era algo que todas las prendas tenían y que ella solo la escogió por el color.

Rachel tomó sus puntas y la extendió, notando que era unos talles mayores a ella o a la rubia.

— **Y ahora es tuya** —terminó entregándosela. Ella la tomó y sin tener que llevarla a su nariz, el aroma a limón, característico de la rubia, se fundió en sus fosas nasales — **es un regalo y si no puedo negarme, tú tampoco** —

— **Está bien** —sonrió la morena. No iba a perder tiempo en hacerlo porque la camiseta era ideal a la vista y estaba segura que mejor en uso. Sin perder la gracia, se alzó sobre sus talones y palmeó la gorra que alguna vez le perteneció y logrando la risa de Quinn — **es un buen cambio** —

— **Bien, me voy a dormir y así puedes… seguir leyendo** —

— **Claro….hasta mañana entonces** —

— **Hasta mañana** —se despidió sacudiendo su mano y caminando hacia atrás.

Cuando desapareció de su vista y oyó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, Rachel se apresuró a quitarse su pijama y se colocó la remera que acababa de recibir.

En efecto, le quedaba algo grande pero la empuñó desde su pecho y la llevó hasta su rostro, oliéndola y cerrando sus ojos al reconocer el perfume de Quinn.

De esa manera, se arrojó a la cama y guardó el libro a un lado.

Apagó la vela y por esa noche decidió no iba a cubrirse.

No podía tapar el regalo que acababan de obsequiarle.

Porque era algo que no podía esconder ni de si misma.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, favs y follows, son un amor todas /os**

 **KiKy: Ni tw ni facebook, lo digo por las NA a esas cosas jajaj. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	6. La fotografía

Cap. VI: "La fotografía"

Era la segunda sesión finalmente y Rachel se miró en el pequeño espejo de su cuarto antes de salir.

No tenía por qué vestirse como si estuviese a punto de entrar a su consultorio, en realidad. Pero no había razones para no lucir como lo profesional que era ya. Por lo que, con total seguridad, alzó su mentón y avanzó, con el sonido de sus zapatos de tacón retumbando en el lugar.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Quinn la vió y abandonó el sillón en el que estaba acostada. A unos metros de la mesa y en un rincón, descansaba el mueble y una pequeña mesa, separando la cocina de un peculiar living.

La rubia fue por una silla y la arrastró hasta dejarla frente a ella. Rachel le sonrió en agradecimiento y, con sus manos aún tras la espalda, movió uno de sus pies, esperando porque dejara de mirarla.

— **Que linda te ves** — le dijo en cambio y sus mejillas se tornaron rozadas. Quinn lo soltó tan natural y delicado que solo pudo asentir, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de cruzar sus miradas — **solo cuando llegaste vestías así. Es tu estilo** — agregó y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo. El armario de su departamento estaba repleto de camisas ajustadas a su cuerpo. Blancas, celestes, rosas, amarillas y grises que, como en ese momento, las combinaba con una falda hasta la altura de sus muslos —

— **Tú también te ves muy bien** —

— **Sí, me duché y cambié la ropa** — bromeó sacudiendo su camisa y el aroma a su jabón llegó hasta ella. El cabello húmedo de la rubia atestiguaba sus palabras y el olor fresco de su piel también. Rachel le señaló el sillón y volvió a ocuparlo, mientras ella se enderezaba sobre la silla —

— **Acomódate que comenzaremos en un momento** — le indicó observando su reloj. Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde y a la hora en punto, empezarían. De allí que controlaría los 50 que duraría la sesión y la finalizaría hasta la semana entrante — **Quinn, la primera vez tú hablaste y contaste algunas cosas ¿lo recuerdas?** —

— **Ajá, sí. Algunas cosas** — respondió recostándose nuevamente y mirándola — **ahora debo hablar de otras ¿cierto?** — Rachel dejó los codos en sus muslos y le sonrió, estirándose hasta ella y asintiendo como si del secreto mayor guardado se tratara —

— **Lo haremos de esta forma, te haré preguntas para que sea más fácil para ambas. Las que sientas que no puedes o no quieres responder, nos quedamos un momento en silencio y entenderé que debemos pasar a otra ¿de acuerdo?** —

— **Está bien** — susurró la rubia observando su boca. Rachel se alejó, cuando el olor a frutilla que desprendía de ella amenazó con gustarle y probar las cosas por simple gusto, no siempre acaba bien —

Con el sonido de sus agujas iniciando otra hora, se pegó al respaldar de su asiento y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

 **— Quiero que me cuentes de ti** — le dijo de manera obvia y Quinn ascendió la mirada de sus rodillas hasta su rostro —

— **¿De mí?** —

— **Claro. Como dices tú, por ejemplo…si alguien preguntara quién es Quinn Fabray ¿cómo la describirías?** —

— **Nadie preguntaría por mí** —

— **Yo lo haría. Lo estoy haciendo. Estoy preguntando por ti** — le aseguró y su paciente la recorrió con la mirada, antes de acomodarse de espalda al sillón y observar el techo —

— **No lo sé** —

— **Haz un esfuerzo** — pasaron algunos segundos, en que ella creyó perdida el interrogatorio e iba cuestionarle otra situación, cuando Quinn comenzó a hablar animadamente —

— **Quinn Fabray es…es rara. Es una…chica distinta, muy distinta a cualquier otra pero no quiere serlo. Me gusta estar aquí** — continuó y ella sonrió, al notar el cambio de persona en su relato y sin que se corrigiera — **aquí no hay nadie que me moleste. La gente no me puede molestar si estoy en casa, nadie se acerca y entonces no tengo miedo de nada. Aquí es mejor que afuera. No quiero salir afuera, Rachel. Ésta es mi casa y no tengo que irme a otra** —

— **Está bien, no tienes por qué irte a otra. No te irás** — la apoyó por lo bajo y Quinn cerró los ojos para seguir—

— **Cuando la gente conoce tus secretos se aterroriza. Pero si no se los dices te reclaman, te insisten tanto a que se lo digas que no entiendo por qué reaccionan de esa manera. Soy distinta y ellos lo son aún más** — ella asintió, a pesar de que no la veía y aguardó. Notó al mirar su reloj que el silencio las invadió por casi dos minutos, por lo que volvió a preguntar —

— **Todos tenemos secretos, Quinn. Si no los tendríamos entonces todos seríamos iguales. No tienes por qué sentirte rara por los tuyos. Distinta, quizá pero no rara… ¿qué recuerdas de cuándo eras pequeña?** —

— **Muchas cosas** —

— **Cuéntame algo, una anécdota que contarías cientos de veces y nunca te aburrirías** — la alentó y Quinn rió con timidez, prueba clave de que iba a hacerlo y sin molestarse —

— **Cuando iba con Cristal al veterinario, me robaba la comida de los perros pensando que era bolas de chocolate** — contó y ella apretó los labios para no burlarse, imaginándose la situación de una rubia pequeña y corriendo por el lugar, mientras llenaba su boca con comida de animales — **una vez cargué unos puñados en mi bolsillo y cuando llegué a casa me serví un vaso de leche fría. Puse la comida dentro y la comí… con mucho asco pero la comí** — terminó y ambas soltaron una carcajada. Mientras Quinn reía sin vergüenza, ella la miraba: tan suelta y a gusto con el momento que pensó con qué pregunta seguir, para no fastidiarla y terminarlo todo antes de tiempo.

La rubia secó una lágrima de diversión antes de que cayera y Rachel separó sus piernas, regresando sus codos sobre los muslos y dedicándole la atención solo a ella.

— **¿Nunca te enfermaste?** — inquirió preocupada. Quinn chistó sin importancia —

— **No, solo me dolía un poco la panza y vomitaba a veces, pero nada más** —

— **Pero eso es enfermarse, Quinn… ¿Quién era Cristal?** —

— **Era un cachorro cuando lo encontramos con Finn. Bueno, una perrita pero entonces no lo sabíamos y el doctor nos dijo que era niña, por lo que le cambiamos el nombre. La mamá de Finn no la dejaba quedársela entonces la traje a casa** —

— **¿Aquí?** —

— **Ajá, aquí vivíamos con mamá y papá. En el pueblo había un veterinario, un hospital y una escuela. Cuando todos empezaron a mudarse a Orín o a otros lados, no quedó nada. Y eso fue hace mucho tiempo** —

— **¿Tus padres están en Orín?** —

— **Solo papá** —

— **¿Y tu madre?** —

— **Bueno, mamá vive con él aún pero trabaja en otro pueblo. Entonces solo se ven apenas para dormir. Mamá es muy distinta a él…ella aún me quiere** —

— **Estoy segura que tu padre también** —

— **No, él no** — le aseguró y Rachel miró sus gestos. Con sus ojos cerrados, Quinn fruncía su ceño y tenía sus puños ligeramente apretados. Ya le había dicho días atrás que no lo nombrara ni a Finn. Sin embargo, ambos nombres llegaron a la conversación sin que ella se lo pidiera. Pero no iba a indagar más allá, no esa sesión en la que solo era la segunda —

— **¿Y por qué se fueron todos?** —

— **El invierno mataba muchos animales y el verano incendiaba los campos de cosecha** — le respondió relajándose nuevamente— **Orín es más cercano al condado y los demás pueblos también, entonces era la única solución** —

— **¿Cuándo fue eso?** —

— **No lo sé, unos diez años atrás. O un poco más** —

— **A mí me gusta aquí. Es tranquilo, el río está cerca y tienes la casa para ti sola ahora** — bromeó intentando hacerla sonreír y Quinn abrió los ojos, golpeando directo su mirada en ella — **Fiona tiene mucho espacio solo para ella y nadie te reclama el canto de tus gallos a la mañana** **¿por eso te quedaste?** —

La rubia apretó los labios y los curvó nerviosa. Ella se removió cuando vió que aquellos ojos verdes se posaron en el pecho descubierto de su camisa; pero no hizo nada para entretenerla y obligarla a voltear.

Quinn volvió a verla y suspiró, antes de regresar contra el sillón.

— **En parte. Me gusta aquí y no quiero irme** —

— **¿Has ido a Orín?** —

— **Algunas veces** —

— **¿Qué hay aquí que no hay allí y quieres quedarte?** —

— **Aquí es mi casa y eso es suficiente. En Orín está Finn y Finn es un idiota** — repitió cruzándose de brazos y ella soltó un resoplido, divertida ante la imagen casi infantil y caprichosa porque no continuara preguntando lo mismo —

— **Está bien, Finn es un idiota. No lo olvidaré… ¿tienes idea de cómo se conocen nuestros padres?** —

— **Un poco. Papá dijo que se conocen de pequeños pero no sé de dónde. Nunca me lo dijo. Bueno, un poco demasiado poco. Solo sé eso** — sabía que ese tipo de preguntas eran innecesarias en su trabajo, pero le había salido de manera dinámica y preocupada también. Esperaba que Santana averiguara algo de su pedido porque sospechaba que Russel Fabray, era una pieza tambaleante entre ellas —

— **Quizá deba preguntarle al mío, luego… ¿te gustaría contarme algo?** —

— **Aún queda mucho tiempo de la sesión ¿verdad?** — Rachel rió ligeramente —

— **Sí, además** —

— **No sé que contarte** — le dijo tan derrotada que su corazón pareció derretirse. Era como una niña pequeña, cuando recibe un regaño y su respuesta desconoce el por qué de sus acciones.

A Rachel le parecía eso: Quinn Fabray era una ingenua y angelical niña dentro de aquel cuerpo de mujer. Porque Quinn no había mostrado más allá de sus brazos y estaban algo trabajados. Y su clavícula, como en ese instante.

A la distancia, ella alzó apenas su cabeza y estiró su cuello, detallando el hueso sobresaliente en la pálida piel de su paciente y se reprochó un instante ¿qué hacía viéndola de esa manera?

Pero la rubia continuó hablando y su mirada borrosa, clavada en su torso, apagó su sonido y se concentró en estudiar el resto de su cuerpo.

Siempre vestida igual pero con distintos colores. La camisa de ese tarde era verde, con pequeños cuadrados negros y blancos y tenía un pantalón azul, nuevamente dos talles más grande y apenas gastado.

La ropa era tan ancha que la camisa parecía chaqueta y aquellos vaqueros de trabajo se alzaban en su entrepierna. Casi como si algo lo ocupara e inconscientemente mordió sus labios.

Iba a continuar bajando, mirando sus piernas cubiertas cuando una mano se sacudió frente a sus ojos y debió echarse hacia atrás, a recobrar el sentido.

— **¿Estás dormida o me estás oyendo?** —

— **Te estoy oyendo** — replicó, con la mirada y la respiración alborotadas —

— **Pues no he dicho nada** —afirmó la rubia con una ceja alzada y un gesto provocativo. Rachel carraspeó con fuerza y enredó unos dedos en su cabello, aguardando porque dejara de reír cerca de su rostro — **eres linda, Rachel. Cuando haces tus gestos raros y pareces enojada te ves muy linda** — terminó, volviendo contra el sillón.

Podía sentir y escuchar cómo sus dientes chocaban nerviosos, sus vellos se alzaban y su piel se crispaba, producto de lo que acababa de decirle.

Sin embargo se mostró indiferente. Quinn era así, después de todo y la hacía sentir bien. Ser amable y observadora era parte de ella. No tenía intenciones de halagarla a nivel personal.

Cortando su fantasía, se mostró como la sicóloga que era y regresó la seriedad a su voz.

 _**—**_ **¿Sabes? Tampoco creo que mi madre me quiera** _**—**_ le confesó y la rubia la miró con rapidez _**—**_ **a ella solo le importa que papá trabaje por ambos y le dé su dinero para sus caprichos ¿Lo ves? No eres diferente ni rara a los demás** _**—**_

 _**—**_ **Sí soy distinta a ti, a cualquier otra chica en realidad. Y no tiene nada que ver con el cariño de alguien más. Tiene que ver conmigo** _**—**_

 **_—_ Quizá te sientas distinta pero eso no te hace diferente. Está bien que te sientas distinta, a decir verdad **_**—**_

 _**—** _**Soy distinta, Rachel y nunca lo vas a entender porque tú no lo eres ¡deja ya de decir que está bien! No lo está ¡yo no lo estoy! Nunca voy a ser igual ¿entiendes?** _**—**_

 ** _—_** **Te diré que entiendo. Entiendo que todos somos distintos a todos de alguna manera. Vivo en la ciudad y tengo un padre juez. Tú vives aquí y tienes un padre granjero, como tú. Esa es la única diferencia, no hay otra. Y el que tú vivas aquí o yo en la maldita China, no te hace mejor o peor persona. Asique la que tendría que dejar de decir algo eres tú y decir que estás mal porque no lo estás** _**—**_

 ** _—_** **No tiene nada que ver con eso** _**—**_ susurró entre dientes y sentándose frente a ella. Rachel notó sus nudillos blancos, apretados bajo su mentón y mordió su mejilla interna: había comenzado peor de lo que creyó porque ya la había hecho enojar. Y quedaban unos veinte minutos aún, por lo que todo sería igual o empeoraría _**—**_ **tiene que ver conmigo ¡por eso mi padre me odia! Por eso odio a Finn ¡por eso Finn es un idiota!** _**—**_

 _**—**_ **No voy a escucharte de esta manera** _**—**_ le dijo con tranquilidad e intentado transmitírsela. Ella se puso de pie y bajo la entrada al pasillo, cuando iba alejarse de la vista de Quinn, la rubia la detuvo, con un llamado calmado finalmente **_—_**

 _**—**_ **Si te lo digo ¿vas a decírselo a alguien?** _**—**_

 ** _—_** **Mi trabajo me obliga a que lo pase entre mi paciente y yo, solo queda en la sesión. Lo que pase entre nosotras, se queda entre nosotras ¿entiendes?** _**—**_ murmuró ocupando otra vez su silla _**—**_

Quinn la miró, estudiando si le decía la verdad y con su pierna sacudiéndose contra el piso, ansiosa y exaltada por arrepentirse o continuar.

Rachel dejó pasar los minutos, cuando se sintiera segura de decírselo iba a escucharla. Y si se echaba atrás, también. No iba a presionarla.

 ** _—_** **El médico dijo que fue culpa de mi padre. Él llegó una noche borracho a casa. Estaba por salir el sol, en realidad, según mamá y tuvieron sexo. Se había acostado con unas….prostitutas, supongo y mamá fue la última, porque lo esperaba en casa. Según el médico, hubo una alteración en su ADN y el acto sexual no se tendría que haber consumado. Se supone que luego nacería y aquí estoy… pero nacería con algún defecto. Y es por eso que soy diferente** _**—**_

 ** _—_** **¿Diferente cómo?** _**—**_ susurró confusa y estirando sus brazos a ella. Cuando Quinn agachó su cabeza, apretó ligeramente sus muslos y pudo oír su sollozo. Tragó una cantidad abultada de saliva, como si el dolor que percibiera en su paciente traspasara en ella y allí estaban, sufriendo por algo que aún desconocía _**—**_ **Quinn, solo quiero entenderte** _**—**_

 ** _—_** **Hubo una mal formación, que con el paso del tiempo ya no podía tratarse y…por favor, Rachel, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie** **_—_ ** le imploró entre lágrimas _**—**_

 _**—** _**Lo prometo. Nadie sabrá nada de lo que vayas a decirme** _**—**_

 ** _—_** **Es…es una alteración en mi genitales _—_** Rachel bajó la vista a su entrepierna. De repente el corazón comenzó a latirle con furia y sus manos se movieron solas. Sabía que si lo hacía, todo cambiaría. Pero de alguna forma ya estaba cambiando, con la decisión de Quinn al contarle detalles y cosas de las que no creyó iba a hacerlo.

Sus manos se arrastraron a lo largo de sus muslos y la rubia clavó su mirada en ella. Se detuvo, esperando porque le reclamara y la alejara pero no sucedió.

Casi sin parpadear, Quinn la detalló al hacerlo. Una de sus manos presionó su entrepierna y entonces lo entendió todo.

Se separó con rapidez, para no incomodarla y continuar atravesando el límite de sicóloga- paciente. Se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho y su rostro avergonzado así lo demostraba. Pero si no lo hacía y Quinn no lo decía, entonces no podría comprenderlo todo, como en ese momento.

 ** _—_** **Tienes…tienes un pene. Bien, lo entiendo…incluso de esa manera, sigues siendo parecida a mí. Tu genética no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas. No las cambia** _**—**_ balbuceó, pasando las manos por sus propios muslos ahora _**—**_

 **—** **Tu cara no dice lo mismo** _**—**_ chistó Quinn con la voz áspera. Parecía otra realmente ahora. Como si contar su mayor secreto la desligara de un peso que no quería cargar y la libertad la fortaleciera. Casi de manera superior, la miraba con altanería y Rachel se puso de pie **—** **Ahora es cuando puedes hacer tu maleta e irte. Lo entendería —** añadió regresando a la rubia dulce que a ella le gustaba y perdiéndose en la cocina.

Rachel la observó desde allí, mientras bebía pausadamente un vaso de agua y cuando sus miradas se posaron en la otra, avanzó hasta apoyarse contra la pared más cercana.

 **—** **¿Es por eso que las demás sicólogas se iban? ¿Por qué tienes…un pene? Eso no suena muy profesional —**

 **—** **No, ninguna lo supo alguna vez. Se iban porque las ignoraba, porque no les hablaba y decían que era un caso perdido quedarse —** la morena ensanchó una sonrisa. Ella llevaba más de una semana allí y sentía que ya no necesitaba saber más de Quinn.

Le había contado tantas cosas y descubiertos otras que el puente que creyó debía formar hasta la ultima sesión, al final de la terapia, tardaría cientos de días.

Eso significaba que la rubia confiaba en ella, o al menos le agradaba realmente y, de alguna maneras, las cosas estaban tornándose fáciles y ligeras de avanzar.

Ahora podía comenzar aquella estupidez de su padre por convertirla en señorita de ciudad. O quizá no. Y seguir la terapia a su manera.

A nivel profesional y personal, la llenaba de expectativas por seguir.

 **—** **Algunas ni siquiera insistían. Veían simplemente la casa y se marchaban. A veces hasta actuaba ciertas cosas a propósito, solo para que se marcharan —**

 **—** **Pero ahora pareces segura y conmigo no eres así. No actúas conmigo —**

 **—Porque eres tú —** le aseguró dejando el vaso a un lado de la mesada **—** **y tú me agradas. Me pones nerviosa cuando me miras mucho tiempo pero me agradas. Me gusta tenerte aquí —**

 **—** **Bueno…no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso.** **Cuando papá me ordenó venir, no lo tomé muy bien. California lo es todo para mí y alejarme de mis cosas iba a ser un martirio. Pero llego aquí y me encuentro con que todo es distinto. Y sí, quizás tengas razón y eres distinta. Pero no rara ni diferente, solo eres distinta —**

 **—** **¿Acaso no es lo mismo? —** cuestionó acercándose a ella **—**

 **—** **No —** le respondió, estirándose hasta quitarle la última línea de humedad en su mejilla **—** **distinto es algo lindo, que maravilla y cautiva a los demás. Como tú —** agregó en un susurro. Una mano de Quinn se posó en su cintura y una sonrisa se dibujó para ella **—** **diferente no llama la atención. Al menos no la mía —** terminó sacudiendo su cabello y haciéndola reír **—** **¿qué prepararemos hoy de cenar? —**

 **—** **¿No te irás? —** le preguntó sorprendida y con un ligero tono de emoción. Rachel buscó entre las alacenas y sacudió la cabeza **—**

 **—** **No tienes tanta suerte. Tienes que saber que Rachel Berry entró a tu vida, Quinn Fabray y la cambiará por completo ¿entiendes? —**

 **—** **Suenas como si todo fuese a ser fácil —**

 **—** **Y lo será. No puedo creer que pienses que me iré solo porque tienes un pene ¡Por favor! —** chistó divertida y sacando un cuchillo para cortar algunas verduras **—**

 **—** **Sí, pero…escucha, solo no lo digas ¿de acuerdo? No me gusta hablar de eso y no voy a pasar dos veces por lo mismo —**

 **—** **¿A qué te refieres con eso? —** cuestionó pasándole unas zanahorias para que las lavara **—**

 **—** **¿Por qué la gente no es como tú? —** murmuró de manera retórica y ella le dedicó una mirada de reojo, mientras pelaba algunas papas **—** **Cuando Finn se los dijo, todos se burlaron de mí. Papá dijo que fue mi culpa, que no tendría que haber llorado cuando Finn me golpeó y entonces nadie se hubiese enterado —**

Allí estaba entonces. La razón por la que al parecer odiaba al mesero que la atendió días atrás. Y la entendía. Si Quinn no se sentía segura de hablar de sus propios miedos, nadie tendría por qué hacerlo por ella.

Odiaba a Finn en esos momentos también y si volvía a cruzárselo iba a hacérselo saber.

 **—** **Ninguna otra chica era como yo aquí y entonces señalarme les pareció divertido. Si iba al colegio todos se reían, cuando salía a comprar también lo hacían. Siempre, siempre se reían, Rachel. Hasta que comenzaron a irse y por fin me sentí bien de vuelta —**

 **—** **Entonces Finn no es el único idiota.** **Todos son unos idiotas —** Quinn rió por lo bajo y alzó los hombros **—**

 **—** **Tal vez. Pero no quiero que regresen ni ir dónde ellos están —** por eso no le gustaba salir, pensó Rachel y la comprendía aún más. No sabía si actuaría igual si la situación fuese al revés pero muy diferente tampoco. Quinn hacía lo mejor para protegerse y ella estaba allí para cuidarla aún más. Asique no encontraba razones para contradecirla **—** **este es mi lugar y no voy a dejarlo —**

 **—** **No tienes que hacerlo. No ahora…pero qué pasará cuando quieras otra cosa —**

 **—** **No quiero otra cosa —** le aseguró cortando las zanahorias. Rachel soltó su cuchillo y la miró. Quinn se detuvo, al sentirse observada y volteó a verla **—** **¿qué? —**

 **—** **La otra vez en el río, me dijiste que te parecía bien si quería romper con el negocio familiar. Algo que tú no podrías pero sí querías ¿qué es lo que tú quieres, entonces? —**

 **—** **Nada, olvida eso —** musitó pasando tras ella y arrojando la verdura dentro de una olla **—**

 **—** **No voy a olvidarlo porque escuché claramente el deseo en que querías cambiarlo. Dime qué es, quizá pueda ayudarte —**

 **—** **Eres tan insistente, Rachel —**

 **—** **Lo sé. Y me gusta —** jugueteó batiendo sus cejas y la rubia agachó su cabeza para reír **—** **vamos, cuéntame. Este podría ser el inicio de una linda amistad, no lo arruines —**

 **—** **Quizá en la otra sesión —** se burló y Rachel miró su reloj. Eran casi las siete y la sesión de esa semana ya había terminado **—**

 **—** **Eres una tramposa —**

 **—** **Y tú una pesada —**

 **—** **Oh, disculpa si solo quiero entablar una cordial y agradable conversación. Lo siento —** se disculpó con ironía y alzando la voz **—**

 **—** **Que linda eres pero que pesada cuando te enojas —** le recordó y ella iba a protestarle pero solo pudo dejar las manos en su cadera y abrir la boca **—** **solo bromeo —**

 **—** **O sea que no soy linda. Vaya, diste justo en mi ego —** fingió seriedad antes de volver a su tarea **—**

 **—** **No, no dije eso. Bromeaba con lo otro…la manera en que te lo dije —** se excusó la rubia y ella escondió una sonrisa, al oír su voz temblorosa y verla rascar su rostro nerviosa **—**

 **—** **Está bien, sé que soy linda de igual manera —** alardeó con egocentrismo y Quinn movió su cabeza, asintiendo y dándole la razón **—** **¿quieres que te cuente un secreto también? —**

 **—** **Eso suena tentador. Te escucho —**

 **—** **En un examen para la universidad copié todas las respuestas —** la rubia giró apenas a verla. Confusa y sin entenderla, frunció el ceño y ella alzó los hombros **—** **no miento —** Quinn se echó a reír sin reparos **—**

 **—** **¿Y eso es un grandísimo secreto por qué…? —**

 **—** **Porque hola, es la universidad. No puedes copiarte en la universidad. Se supone que estudias ciertos temas con el propósito de recordarlo el resto de tu vida —**

 **—** **Está bien, gracias por compartir tu tan preciado secreto. Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie —**

 **—** **¿Te gustaría ir a la universidad? —** le preguntó con seriedad y Quinn sonrió al instante **—** **¿es eso? ¿Sobre cambiar tu futuro? Estás aquí por protección, no por deseo. Pero te gustaría conocer lo que hay afuera —**

 **—** **No intentes escarbar de más, Rachel ¿no tienes suficiente con lo que te dije hoy?—** la morena se mordió la mejilla interna, reprochándose en silencio y continuó cortando callada **—**

Quinn terminó su parte minutos después y se recostó a su lado, mirándola y con los brazos cruzados.

Por cada vez que el cuchillo se enterraba en su futura cena, alzaba apenas la vista pero no podía cruzarla. Aún se reprochaba el haber suspendido la comunicación y no quería empeorarlo.

 **—** **Me gustaría aprender a tomar fotografías —** le confesó. Cortar a partir de esas palabras, fue más fácil y rápido **—** **por las noches dibujo algunas cosas, antes de dormir y me imagino cómo sería poder retratarlas en imágenes —**

 **—** **¿Eso haces? ¿Ese es tu secreto antes de apagar la luz? ¿Dibujar? —**

 **—** **¿Esperabas algo más? —**

 **—** **No. Yo simplemente leo, no es la gran cosa. Dibujar requiere más inteligencia, estoy segura y…oh, espera. Tengo algo que mostrarte —** se detuvo a sí misma y le entregó el cuchillo **—** **pon a hervir esas papas —** le ordenó tras correr a su cuarto. Quinn rió, obedeciéndola y tapó la olla al notar que ya no pondrían algo más **—** **mira, ven —** la llamó saliendo por la puerta principal y la rubia la siguió enseguida **—**

 **—** **¿Qué vas a hacer? —**

 **—** **Con un celular también puedes tomar fotografías —** le explicó al detenerse más allá del pórtico, bajo los últimos rayos de sol **—** **solo…buscas qué quieres tomar y luego haces clic en la pantalla —** añadió con el mentón de Quinn en su hombro, observando su manejo en el aparato **—** **pon tus pies al lado de los míos —**

 **—** **¿Así? —**

 **—** **Sí, así está perfecto —** murmuró al enmarcar ambos pares de zapatos y tomar la primera fotografía en el lugar **—** **¿lo ves? Luego puedes tenerla como una fotografía normal y ponerla en un portarretratos —**

 **—** **Eso suena genial. Y loco —**

 **—** **Lo sé —** rió ella **—** **inténtalo —** le permitió entregándole el móvil y Quinn tragó saliva **—** **no es muy difícil ¿qué te gustaría fotografiar de aquí afuera? Aprovecha antes de que anochezca —**

La rubia tomó el celular con un notable temblor en sus muñecas y luego retrocedió unos pasos. En medio del apagado césped y casi amarillo, giró sobre su círculo y pensó qué plasmar en el aparato.

Rachel le sonrió, regresando al pórtico y sentándose sobre el sillón, meciéndose mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Entonces al verla así, en una posición tan cómoda y con ese hoyuelo en una de sus mejillas cuando le dedicaba sonrisas, alzó sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza y se atrevió a tomar la primera fotografía.

 **—** **¿Qué dices? —** le preguntó con vergüenza y llegando a la morena. Rachel se enderezó y la sintió sentarse a su lado, rozando apenas sus cuerpos **—**

 **—** **Digo que no sé si es la fotógrafa o la modelo pero esto luce precioso —** murmuró al verse en su propio móvil y mientras se hamacaba sutilmente **—**

 **—** **Tiene que ser la modelo. La fotógrafa aún debe seguir practicando —**

 **—** **No te subestimes, lo hiciste muy bien... ¿Sabes? —** le dijo volteando verla **—** **en casa tengo una cámara profesional. Papá me la regaló para mi cumpleaños pero la fotografía no es lo mío. Algún día podrías acompañarme y te la daría con mucho gusto —**

 **—** **¿Una cámara? —** repitió con los ojos iluminados. Rachel se perdió un momento en sus gestos: su mirada soñadora, su sonrisa grande, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes por la sinceridad. Y sus cejas alzadas de la sorpresa. Quinn Fabray era preciosa, incluso sin proponérselo **—** **pero no tengo un regalo que valga lo mismo. Bueno, quizá Fiona y…—**

 **—** **No es un intercambio de regalos. Es un regalo de mí, para ti. No quiero nada a cambio —** la interrumpió con seguridad y la rubia curvó sus labios, pensativa **—**

 **—** **Eso no es justo, Rachel y…oh, lo siento —** se disculpó cuando accidentalmente tecleó el celular y un sonido las sacó de su trance. Rachel tomó el aparato y deslizó la pantalla **—**

 **—** **Solo abriste una aplicación. No es nada —**

 **—** _¿_ **Una aplicación? —**

 **—** **Ajá, mi mejor amiga me obligó a descargarla…a ponerla en el celular —** aclaró ante el gesto confuso de su paciente **—** **su nombre es Tina y Mike es su novio, llevan mucho tiempo juntos, entonces ella se tomó una fotografía junto a él y con esta aplicación la combinaron, el resultado es la posible manera en que se verá su hijo en el futuro —** Quinn dejó caer la mandíbula, asombrada **—**

 **—** **¿Eso se puede? —**

 **—** **Bueno, no creo que sea probable de que el hijo real les vaya a salir así pero…es un juego virtual bastante divertido —**

 **—** **No lo entiendo ¿cómo ven la fotografía de su hijo? —**

 **—** **La aplicación te deja hacerlo —**

 **—** **¿Cómo? —** Rachel abrió la boca y cerró al instante. No encontraba la manera de hacérselo entender por lo que, sonrojada, se arrastró más contra ella y siguió en susurros, como si alguien pudiese escucharlas **—**

 **—** **Mira, me tomaré una fotografía y tú otra ¿de acuerdo? —**

 **—** **De acuerdo —** cuando ambas la realizaron por separadas, la rubia le tendió el móvil y ella continuó **—**

 **—** **Ahora…pondremos mi rostro en la parte donde dice…fotografía de mamá. Y el tuyo, en la…en la de papá —**

 **—** **De acuerdo —** la apoyó Quinn y estirándose a ver **—**

 **—** **Y allí, en ese pequeño cuadrado —** le indicó el espacio en medio de ambas fotografías **—** **aparecerá el rostro de un bebé y…oh ¡mira eso! Es una dulzura —** ronroneó encantada, enamorada de la imagen recreada en el celular **—**

 **—** **Tiene mi color de ojos —** exclamó Quinn al ver al pequeño niño en la pantalla **—** **¿así se vería nuestro hijo? —**

 **—** **Así se vería** **—** respondió ella y dejándole el móvil. La rubia lo sostuvo entre sus dos manos y con el rostro emocionado detallaba la fotografía **—** **Si tuviéramos uno, sí —**

 **—** **Y tiene muy pocos cabellos marrones, como el tuyo —** continuó tomando uno de sus mechones y jugando de manera infantil **—** **se ve lindo —**

 **—** **Sí…sí, se ve muy lindo —** balbuceó, al notar la cercanía de la rubia tras sostener aún el mechón entre sus dedos **—**

No supo si fue su fuerte aroma a limón o su pesado aliento a frutilla, pero cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por el entretenimiento de la rubia con su cabello.

Su cabeza se estiró hasta rozar la oreja de Quinn y se inclinó para tocar sus mejillas.

Fue una caricia tan precipitada como rara, porque había alterado su propia respiración y no sabía porque ninguna se alejaba.

La tranquilidad que paradójicamente le daba el momento, equivalía a las pulsaciones bruscas de su interior. Y podía oír el corazón de Quinn, galopando incesantemente contra el suyo.

 **—** **Creo que nuestros genes combinan a la perfección —** le dijo contra su oído y la rubia soltó su cabello, descendiendo con la punta del dedo por su cuello y deteniéndose en su clavícula. La trazó en línea recta, como se notaba y lo repitió.

Su aliento salía de ella con fuerza y golpeaba el de Quinn. Sintió como se removió, para acercarse aún más y Rachel alzó apenas su vista, perdiéndola en sus labios y humedeciéndose los de ella.

Cuando dejó una mano en su muslo y la rubia tras su cuello, se alejaron al instante tras oír un motor acercarse.

 **—** **Oh, demonios, no…mi padre…Rachel, ve adentro—** le ordenó poniéndose de pie y estirando un brazo hacia atrás, impidiéndole que se acercara **—**

 **— No, no lo creo. Quiero hablar con él —**

 **— No, nada de eso. No quiero que cruces palabras con él. Ve a ver la cena —**

 **— Lo haré pero también quiero hablar con él y preguntarle…—**

 **— ¡Te dije que no! —** le gritó girando a verla. Rachel dió unos pasos atrás, asustada al ver su mirada furiosa y de repente todo la atmósfera casi romántica que las había envuelto, acababa de derrumbarse bajo ella **— tú no eres como él. No quiero que hables con él y…oye, lo siento —** agregó reteniéndola por el brazo pero se soltó con brusquedad **—**

Había una Quinn atenta y considerada cuando estaban solas y había otra completamente distinta cuando su padre aparecía o lo nombraban.

Rachel movió sus ojos en todo su rostro y trató de entender cuánto influía él en la rubia.

Sin embargo, cuando el motor se apagó, Quinn se alejó rumbo a Russel sin volver a verla.

Ella ingresó a la casa y apagó la hornalla sin siquiera fijarse si debía o no hacerlo.

Llegó a su cuarto y se echó a la cama. Boca abajo y frustrada, con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, tomó su celular y buscó entre las fotografías.

Eliminó la última con total enfado.

La genética de Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry eran distintas y no tenía sentido jugar de manera infantil a crear un futuro. No importaba lo bien que se veían en su móvil.

Porque no eran compatibles y no iban a combinarse.

No iba a suceder.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, como siempre muchas gracias por leer, comentar, favs y follows, son un amor todas /os**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente. **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	7. Después de la noche

Cap VII: "Después de la noche"

Estaba disculpándose ahora.

La escuchaba con claridad, del otro lado de la cortina y su sombra delataba que estaba recostada contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y balanceándose con nervios, esperando oír su respuesta.

Como si todo se solucionara con esas dos palabras.

 **— Lo siento** —repitió por un sinfín de veces y ella rodó los ojos. Suponía que ya habían pasado los minutos suficientes como para decirle que ya había olvidado lo sucedido.

Pero lo cierto era que no.

Estaba allí para ayudarla y, por cada paso que avanzaban, de alguna manera cuando algo le molestaba a Quinn, retrocedían dos. O más, tantos más que volver a avanzar se sentía pantanoso.

 **— Lo siento, Rachel** **—** insistió con la voz pesada y cansada de estar allí. Pero no desistía y, hasta que no se lo hiciera saber, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer **— Lo siento mucho, no quería gritarte… ¿Me estás oyendo?** **—**

— **Ajá** **—**

 **— Está bien… ¿y estás oyendo que lo siento? ¿Y mucho? Lo siento mucho, perdóname. Voy a servir la cena, quiero que me acompañes** **—**

 **— No tengo hambre** **—**

 **— Pero son verduras. Y nosotras amamos las verduras —** le recordó con un ligero tono de tristeza. Rachel se echó de espalda a la cama y suspiró, recordando que efectivamente esa había sido la orden de Quinn: entre gritos, le pidió que revisara la cena; que no era más que un poco de verduras hervidas y que ambas en un armonioso momento cortaron **— pondré dos platos. Y uno será para ti. Lo llenaré de ensalada y tomates, como a ti te gusta… ¿me perdonas?** **—**

La morena se puso de pie y llegó hasta ella.

Sintió sus piernas vibrar, tal vez por la mirada arrepentida de Quinn y su titubeo en los labios, signos obvios de que necesitaba una respuesta positiva. Que la perdonara por haberle gritando minutos atrás, tras la llegada de su padre.

 **— No estoy enojada —** le dijo con total sinceridad **— pero no me gustó cómo me trataste —**

 **— Yo…lo sé y…—**

 **— Déjame terminar, por favor —** la cortó y la rubia apretó los labios. Cuando su rostro enrojeció, Rachel se cruzó de brazos y se arrastró más hasta ella; donde sus codos chocaban, sus pies se enfrentaban y el espacio personal se ocupaba con la otra **— no sé cuál es la relación que hay entre tu padre y tú pero puedo notar que no te hace bien. Sé que quizá esté suponiendo y suponiendo mal, pero eres mi paciente ¿entiendes? Y si debo quedarme aquí no es solo para escucharte cuarenta minutos a la semana. Debo velar por tu seguridad emocional y hay otra tú cuando él aparece. Entiendo si aún no me lo quieres decir…pero tenemos más de cuatro meses para que confíes, me lo cuentes y yo pueda saberlo —**

 **— Lo siento —** repitió Quinn y ella movió la cabeza, asintiendo apenas **— ¿eso qué significa? —**

 **— Que está bien. Supongo que a veces tenemos nuestros momentos de intranquilidad. Y tú acabaste de vivir uno conmigo —**

 **— Si pero yo lo siento porque no tendría que haberlo vivido contigo…Quiero que me perdones. No quiero que te enojes y te vayas…No quiero que te vayas —** le imploró con su mirada clavada en ella.

Rachel sintió la presión en su pecho, esa que se acelera de un segundo a otro y no se puede calmar ¿Por qué tenía que hablar siempre tan dulce e ingenua pero con inteligencia? Con sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios moviéndose de un lado a otro y que solo la hacían ver más sincera e inocente.

Quinn y ella no se parecían en nada y sin embargo allí estaban, bajo el mismo techo y con el mismo deseo: no alejarse de la otra.

 **— No voy a irme —** le dijo con una sonrisa y la rubia separó sus brazos, para encerrarla en ellos y sujetarla contra su pecho.

Fue un abrazo casi doloroso. Porque sentía las manos de Quinn estancadas bajo su espalda y reteniéndola para que no se soltara.

Contra su oído, la rubia volvió a disculparse y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

La sonrisa de Rachel creció y, tras saber pasar los segundos, se alzó sobre sus talones y le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

Permanecieron así, unos minutos y se separaron cuando emparejó la situación, al depositarle un beso en la sonrojada mejilla aún de Quinn.

 **— ¿Sí vas a cenar conmigo, entonces? —** empecinada, la rubia sujetó su cadera y con los ojos sobre ella le exigió una contestación a su gusto **—**

 **— Solo si me preparas mucha ensalada —** le dijo en un tono de exigencia y Quinn rió, asintiendo y la soltó. Cuando tomó su mano y la guió a la cocina, ella miró la perfección en la unión de sus dedos y la calidez que desprendía, cual encaje que no combina con otro más.

Lucía tan bien su color oscuro en contraposición a la palidez de la rubia que no supo si verlo o sentirlo era mejor.

Tomó ambas opciones por si acaso.

 **— No, no —** la detuvo cuando intentó ocupar su acostumbrada silla **— ¿tienes frío? —**

 **— No…bueno, quizá un poco —** agregó cuando Quinn abrió la puerta y una brisa helada ingresó **—**

 **— Está bien, será otra noche entonces —**

 **— No, espera —** la detuvo ella sosteniendo su codo **— ¿por qué lo preguntaste? —**

 **— Podríamos ir a cenar afuera, al sillón pero si tienes frío nos quedamos aquí. Por mí también está bien —**

 **— Por mí también está bien aquí —** le dijo golpeándose suavemente contra su brazo **— pero afuera me gusta más —**

Luego de compartir una sonrisa de acuerdo, Quinn le dijo que la esperara en el sillón.

Ella le obedeció y, tras cubrir su espalda con la frazada, la vió llegar con un solo plato hondo. Adentro con hojas de ensalada rociada en aceite de oliva, algunos tomates y trozos de papas y zanahorias.

La rubia se sentó a su lado y Rachel la cubrió también, solo que no retiró su brazo y lo dejó sobre su hombro por todo el resto de la noche.

Compartiendo el plato, más de una vez sus tenedores se chocaron y fue motivo para cortar la conversación y reír.

Hablaron y dejaban de hacerlo para fundirse en cortos y cómodos silencios.

El secreto de sus colores favoritos, de su momento ideal del día y de las cosas que más le gustaban hacer en tiempo libre fue descubierto.

A Rachel le fascinaba el rosa, el atardecer y ver series de televisión. A Quinn le encantaba el marrón, **como el de tus ojos,** le dijo señalando los chocolates de la morena, la noche y mecerse en ese sillón hasta quedarse dormida.

Eran puntos encontrados pero desde distintos caminos. Y eran historias iguales pero contadas desde otra boca.

Rachel acarició con su pulgar a un costado del cuello y Quinn dejó caer su cabeza al otro lado, entregándose al momento y sintiendo el escalofrío que tan lento movimiento le generaba.

Cuando ella rozó el cabello rubio con sus labios, la dueña del lugar lanzó un largo y sonoro suspiro. Era como una respuesta afirmativa a su acción y por lo que no se detuvo.

La cena terminó y Quinn dejó el plato a un lado. Pero incluso después regresó contra ella y no se separaron. El momento continuó y su mano descendió en un fantasmal toque. Entre formas, círculos y falsos masajes, su palma se pasó por la espalda de la rubia una y otra vez.

Los minutos corrieron y el sonido de los grillos apareció, signo de que ya era tarde, casi medianoche y quizá ya no deberían estar afuera.

 **— ¿Quieres ir adentro?** **—** le ofreció y Quinn se estiró hasta su cuello, escondiéndose y ronroneando cual mascota que no quiere romper el contacto donde sabe estará segura **—**

 **— Quiero dormir aquí afuera. Como la otra noche** **—** le dijo con la voz pesada y Rachel tragó saliva. Podía jurar que su fina y delicada boca tocaba su piel y el control por responderle estaba escapándose de ella **— ¿tú quieres? Las dos aquí** **—**

 **— Está bien…iré por mi pijama** **—** solo utilizaba la remera que le había regalado, en realidad pero esa noche debería ponerse un short debajo.

Cuando se puso de pie, la mano de Quinn reteniendo la de ella la obligaron a verla.

Sus ojos avellanas brillaban y el suplicio a que la perdonara aún seguía en ellos.

Le sonrió ampliamente y, tras un veloz parpadeo, su mirada volvió a ser la misma.

 **— Guardaré todo** **—** murmuró la rubia soltándola finalmente y, mientras la oía juntar los cubiertos y llevarlos al fregadero, Rachel se perdió en su habitación.

Se quitó los zapatos, la falda y se colocó uno de sus short deportivos.

Tras verse en el espejo, se ató el cabello en una lisa y pequeña rosca enrollada y se echó aire contra la palma de su mano. No había rastros de su cena pero tomó su cepillo y su pasta dental.

El pequeño baño estaba afuera, al salir por la puerta trasera y empujó la puerta sin siquiera mirar.

Antes de que pudiera entrar, la espalda desnuda de Quinn se presentó frente a sus ojos, mientras cepillaba sus dientes contra el lavabo. Estaba encorvada y con la boca bajo el grifo para enjuagarse.

Rachel la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sus dientes se apretaron. Lucía más hogareña y despreocupada de lo normal que su nivel de belleza aumentaba un escalón ¿Acaso era eso posible? Frente a ella tenía la respuesta.

Cuando se irguió, notó su vaquero deslizarse y, cuando volteó a verla, sus ojos no se apartaron de su cinturón abierto y su botón separado.

 **— ¿Necesitas usarlo?** **—** le preguntó señalando el grifo. Rachel pasó la lengua por su labio inferior y asintió con lentitud. Llevaba un brassier negro que intentaba no mirar pero cuando se detuvo frente a ella, fue imposible seguir evitándolo **— lindo pantalón** **—**

Si era un cumplido o una broma no le importó. Los próximos segundos se dedicó a mirarla ponerse una remera amarilla y luego a desviar su atención, cuando pasó a su lado para dejarla sola.

Rachel se acercó al lavabo y dejó correr un poco de agua. Igual que en la cocina, la conexión era a través de un largo caño y Quinn le había advertido que las primeras gotas no eran limpias ni claras.

Mientras cepillaba finalmente su boca, se preguntó por qué no había podido apartar su mirada de su semidesnudo cuerpo. Pero es que lucía tan fresca y su abdomen tan liso que hasta podría envidiarla.

Más pensaba en sus respuestas, más alargaba el momento de higiene que no notó cuando un poco de espuma y pasta cayó en su camisa.

 **— Diablos** **—** se quejó tras escupir dentro de la pequeña pileta y observar su prenda.

La desabotonó con rapidez y limpió con su dedo pero desistió cuando la mancha se agrandó, por lo que la arrojó dentro de un balde y la lavaría al día siguiente.

 **— No olvides desconectar la cañería y…** **—** la voz de Quinn se apagaba de a poco tras aparecer. Rachel sintió un calor vergonzoso subir desde su pelvis hasta su rostro, cubriéndolo en su totalidad casi a fuego vivo.

La rubia detallaba su pecho, el sostén azul combinado con negro que llevaba y se mordió los labios al detenerse en su abdomen ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo de esa forma tan descarada y formal a la vez? Con sus ojos oscureciendo y su boca entreabierta.

Sus palpitaciones aumentaron al notar que lo mismo había pasado minutos atrás pero en una invertida situación.

Quinn ingresó al baño y ella dió un paso atrás, chocando con el lavamanos y atrapándolo con sus dedos para sostenerse inútilmente.

Se sintió una adolescente cuando sus caderas se juntaron y jadeó, al sentir las manos de la rubia atrapar su rostro.

Su boca levemente separada y la de Quinn presionada bajo sus dientes. Indefensa pero con ganas de saber a dónde llevaría aquello, se alzó apenas y la cadera de su paciente la aprisionó más.

Sin embargo nada siguió.

La rubia deslizó un dedo por la comisura de sus labios y retiró un hilo de su pasta dental, antes de sonreírle. El gesto fue seductor, lo sabía porque lo conocía y ya se lo habían realizado en distintas ocasiones. Pero en Quinn se veía tan alucinante que la dejó continuar a su antojo.

 **— Te espero afuera** **—** le dijo con el tono ronco y limpiando una gota blanca de su pecho.

Tras verse sola otra vez, ella se relajó contra el lavabo y dejó pasar los minutos.

Cómo era posible que su propia paciente la hiciera sentirse de esa manera. Tan nerviosa y tan dócil que solo cuando el momento se rompía o no la veía, volvía a tranquilizarse.

No estaba bien, lo sabía pero su cuerpo actuaba solo y su mente parecía apagarse si de Quinn se trataba. Asique si nadie las veía ni nadie las vigilaba ¿hasta dónde llegaría aquella rara relación?

Porque había una relación. Ella era su sicóloga, la rubia su paciente y por momentos se tornaba rara. Como cuando acariciaban a la otra o se repartían sonrisas que antes nunca había visto ni regalado.

Suspiró, humedeciéndose el rostro rápidamente y dejó el cuarto cuánto antes.

Cuando la encontró en el sillón, ambas con sus pijamas, la rubia volvió a alzar la frazada y Rachel se acomodó como aquella noche.

Y todo como en aquel momento, Quinn la abrazó, ella dejó una mano sobre la suya, en su abdomen y cerró los ojos.

Como lo supuso aquella noche, al día siguiente despertaría sin molestias.

Y como le costó aquel amanecer, separarse de ese abrazo iba ser aún más difícil.

* * *

Le gustaba esa chica.

El perfume que desprendía su cuello, el aroma de su cabello y la tibieza de su piel.

Rachel Berry era más que linda como se lo había hecho saber y acostada contra ella se veía aún mejor.

Durante la madrugada, la morena volteó somnolienta y se arrastró hasta abultarse en su pecho. Quinn la sujetó de la cintura y el resto de la noche pasó de aquella manera.

El sol las golpeaba ahora pero ella no podía dejar de mirarla.

La cicatriz en la parte superior y en medio de su frente, su coleta revuelta y sus labios voluminosos, llamativos al deseo de sus ojos por no dejar de admirarlos.

La remera que alguna vez fue suya estaba remolineada hacia arriba y ella aprovechó el acceso, escalando su mano izquierda hasta sentirla estremecerse.

No quería aprovecharse de la situación y solo porque Rachel estaba dormida junto a ella. Pero se le hacía improbable y le resultaba dificultoso bajo sus pantalones.

Casi como una utopía se le presentaba seguir y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse. Sobre todo cuando la morena se hundió en su cuello y pasó un brazo bajo el de ella, acercándolas más y evitando que el aire circulara entre ambas.

Aquella experiencia de estar con alguien en esa manera, era la primera vez que se le presentaba. La segunda, pero la primera desde que Rachel había entrado a su vida.

Era evidente que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella y no tenia objeción al darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Porque sus labios sensuales, sus piernas deseables y el bronceado perfecto de su piel, la arrastraban a ceder y caer de un precipicio sin paracaídas.

Sabía algunas cosas de su sicóloga pero tantas otras desconocía ¿Tendría un enamorado en su ciudad? ¿Alguien la estaba esperando con ansias a que aquellos cinco meses avanzaran? ¿Había alguien en la vida de Rachel que dormía junto a ella a diario como estaban ahora?

Con la inquietante idea en su cabeza, se inclinó hacia la morena y rozó su mejilla, su mentón y se detuvo contra su boca ¿si lo hacía despertaría? Se removió apenas y hasta dejarla bajo ella. Tenía medio cuerpo sobre el de Rachel y sus rostros enfrentados.

Presionó sus caderas y ella aguantó un gutural sonido. Pero aún dormida, su sicóloga suspiró casi jadeante.

¿Le gustaba en realidad? ¿Cómo Russel solía decir que le gustó Judy en su adolescencia? ¿O le gustaba estar cerca de ella, apretada a ella y compartiendo el mismo espacio que ella?

Cuando Rachel comenzó a abrir los ojos, se alejó de un salto y se puso de pie.

 **— Buenos días** **—** la saludó con la respiración alterada y la morena le correspondió, luego de desperezarse y volver contra el sillón **— ¿aún tienes sueño?** **—**

 **— Ajá ¿tú ya no?** **—** Quinn se mordió los labios. Su voz ronca, adormilada y su cara con intenciones de conciliar el sueño otra vez, le flaquearon las piernas e incrementó su interés en ella **— es temprano, apenas está saliendo el sol…Ven un rato más** **—** la llamó descansando sobre sus codos y antes de caer de espalda nuevamente **—**

Su abdomen desprotegido y plano. El contorno de su brassier se asomaba y sobre el short, el elástico de su ropa interior aparecía, en conjunto a su sostén.

Todo en Rachel y con Rachel misma, hacía girar su cabeza y desequilibrarse de a poco.

 **— Rachel** **—** la llamó con la voz pesada y áspera. Su imaginación volaba desde que despertó y la morena bajo ella, sobre ella y sin ropa, se había vuelto su favorita dentro de su mente **—**

 **— ¿Uhm?** **—**

 **— Tengo que ir al baño** **—** murmuró con sinceridad y la sicóloga volvió a verla enseguida. Cuando su mirada se posó en su entrepierna, le pareció verla sonreír con victoria y humedecer su boca no fue difícil de notar **—**

 **— La otra vez no amaneciste así** **—** le dijo con una ceja alzada. No tenía una erección. No completamente pero el bulto contra su pantalón gris era demasiado obvio y quizá acabaría de crecer si los segundos pasaban **— ¿soñaste algo eh?** **—** se burló y Quinn se preguntó en qué momento dejaron de ser aquellas muchachas que se acariciaban dulcemente para mirarse con provocación ahora **—**

 **— Sí, sí, fue un sueño…Lo siento** **—** se disculpó tapando su entrepierna ligeramente con sus manos y la morena se acostó de nuevo **—**

 **— Tranquila. Estaba dormida, no lo noté** **—**

 **— Está bien, entonces…. ¿puedo ir al baño?** **—** Rachel se cubrió el rostro con un brazo y echó un resoplido **—**

 **— Por supuesto que puedes** **—**

La morena no contó los minutos que pasaron pero tampoco pudo volver a dormir. Por lo que la esperó mirando el techo del pórtico, imaginándose las nubes tras el y el fuerte sol brillando.

Cuando la rubia regresó, apretó sus labios para no reír al ver su rostro enrojecido y su pecho subiendo y bajando, aún en aceleración y pareciéndole la imagen más adorable de ella.

 **— Lo siento…eso nunca me pasó. Lo juro** **—**

 **— ¿Nunca te pasó?** **—** Quinn negó, respaldando sus palabras. Rachel se arrastró hacia atrás y, cuando chocó contra el respaldar del sillón, palmeó el lugar que ocupó la noche anterior y la rubia llegó con timidez **— es normal que te suceda. Y me disculpo también si tuve algo que ver. Quizá dormida…** **—**

 **— No, tú no tuviste nada que ver** **—** mintió y la morena alzó las cejas, casi ofendida **—**

 **— Oh, claro, entiendo. Entonces soñaste con la chica que te gusta y…** **—**

 **— No me gusta otra chica** **—** le aseguró apoyada en su costado izquierdo y frente a ella. Mordiéndose la mejilla interna, Rachel asintió ligeramente y se acercó un poco más.

El olor a limón de Quinn iba a matarla de gusto algún día y su aliento a frutilla la haría cometer una locura.

Comprendió de donde provenía y no era nada más que de su pasta dental. Mientras la de ella era menta, la de la rubia era frutilla y más seductora. Como un llamado a que la oliera cada vez más de cerca.

 **— ¿Alguna ex novia, quizá?** **—**

 **— No tengo ex novia. …Nunca tuve novia** **—** el corazón de la sicóloga estaba a punto de explotar ¿Cómo podían haber compartido una noche tan armoniosa y el despertar era pasional? Porque en su intercambio de diálogos no había más que palabras sugerentes y estaban a nada de arrancar un frenesí indomable **— y tampoco entiendo por qué reaccioné así** **—**

El ceño de Rachel se frunció y, por un segundo, obvió la palpitación entre sus piernas y se aclaró la garganta, antes de inclinarse hacia ella.

 **— ¿No sabes por qué despertaste de esa manera?** **—** cuestionó y de repente el ambiente tenso se apaciguó.

Quinn bajó la cabeza y negó.

Ella deslizó una mano por su barbilla y la obligó a que la viera. Estaba esperándola con una sonrisa calurosa y esperanzada, a la que la rubia respondió de la misma forma.

 **— ¿No recuerdas cuando ibas al Instituto y hablabas de estas cosas en…no sé, la clase de biología?** **—**

 **— No fui al Instituto, Rachel…es decir, sí, pero solo un tiempo. Cuando no pude soportar más las burlas, a escondidas de mamá y papá lo abandoné** **—**

Una sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la morena pero la borró de inmediato.

Arrastró su mano hacia atrás y le rodeó el cuello, regresando las caricias de la noche anterior durante la cena y surtiendo el mismo efecto: la cabeza de su paciente hacia un lado y adjudicándose a su toque.

 **— ¿Y te gustaría aprenderlo todo? ¿Saber sobre tu cuerpo y por qué a esas reacciones?...porque a mi me encantaría enseñarte** **—**

 **— ¿Harías eso?** **—** le preguntó viéndola **—**

 **— Soy sicóloga, no profesora pero…podría ir a casa y buscar algunos libros. Sumarlos a las sesiones o preparar horas apartes ¿qué dices?** **—**

 **— Vas… ¿vas a ir a tu casa?** **—**

 **— Si tú quieres hacer esto, sí** **—**

 **— ¿Pero regresarás?** **—** inquirió con un toque de tristeza y preocupación. Rachel acarició a un lado de su mentón y clavó sus ojos en la boca dudosa de su paciente.

 **— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?** **—** Quinn negó al instante. Ella lanzó un suspiro, entendiéndola y le respondió **— Por supuesto que regresaré. Solo será un día, el viaje es largo…lo prometo** **—** añadió ante el desconcierto aún de la rubia **—**

 **— ¿Por el amor entre Fiona y Pantano?** **—**

 **— Lo prometo por el amor de Fiona y Pantano** **—** repitió antes de estirarse y dejarle un beso en la mejilla **— intentaré llamar a George y decirle que venga por mí cuánto antes** **—**

 **— ¿Quién es George?** **—**

 **— Mi chofer. Bueno, el chofer de papá pero me tiene más cariño que a él** **—** bromeó haciendo reír a ambas.

Rachel se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. Cuando Quinn la tomó, las llevó al interior de la casa y se perdieron en la cocina.

 **— ¿Qué quieres desayunar?** **—** le preguntó Rachel, girando cual bailarina clásica **—**

 **— ¿En serio prepararás algo tú?** **—**

 **— Disculpa** **—** alzó la voz fingiendo enojo **— mi cereal con yogurt sabe delicioso** **—**

 **— Claro, pero aquí no tienes ninguna de esas dos cosas** **—**

 **— Está bien** **—** respondió indiferente y haciendo una nota mental. Desde California, traería más víveres y no solo algún regalo para su paciente **— prepararé algo con…con huevos y harina ¿se puede preparar algo con eso?** **—** agregó preocupada y Quinn rió, antes de detenerse tras ella y atrapando la mano con que sostenía un bols **—**

 **— Tú me enseñaste a tomar fotografías, te enseñaré a preparar un desayuno** **—** la comodidad de tener una mesada pequeña, ayudaba a alcanzar lo necesario con solo estirarse.

La rubia tomó una cuchara y, cuando ella la sujetó, se dejó guiar por el movimiento de su mano.

No notó que habían preparado un pastel. Porque la respiración de Quinn en su nuca, los dedos en los suyos y el canto de su paciente por lo bajo, la concentraron solo en ella y no en lo que hacían.

Confirmó entonces que, si se marcharía por solo un día, estar en su propia casa y el camino de regreso, iban a ser una larga tortura.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras, como siempre muchas gracias por leer, comentar, favs y follows, son un amor todas /os. Y tambien a las que leen pero no hay favs, follows ni rws**

 **Respondiendo un comentario:**

 **NotRobchele: Jajaja es lo más gracioso que leí este rw. Si seguimos acá es por Faberry no por Achele que está re muerto y enterrado, Lea lo dejó en claro hace tiempo. Por cada vez que nombramos achele, nos sube una foto con el gigo porque hasta ella le pudrió que la jodan, el tema es que algunas no lo entienden. Mira un videito de Robchele y en todos Emma se la pasa manoseándola, ahí hubo ganas. Que no te guste no significa que no haya pasado algo. Y voy a seguir hablando de ellas porque son mis nanditas y Emma me cae bárbaro, te tocará aguantar..neh es broma, no se enojen. Saludos!**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lamentablemente o sería como la pelona y medio que tambien odiaría al fandom Achele si somos insoportables y dramáticas al extremo. Y eso que cada vez son menos**

 ** **Nos leemos el domingo porque mis vacaciones acabaron y volver a la rutina es un fastidio. Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	8. Ellos no lo saben

Cap VIII: "Ellos no lo saben"

La estaba viendo a punto de irse y de manera inexplicable, un apretado puño golpeaba sin parar su estómago.

Sonaba tan trágico y extremo pero era verdad.

Su cabello castaño caía cada vez que se inclinaba a guardar algo en su bolso y su voz sonaba más angelical de lo habitual, entre las órdenes de que se cuidara, que no durmiera afuera y que asistiera por la tarde al río, a refrescarse del insoportable calor.

Rachel no dejaba de moverse ni de indicarle todo lo que debía hacer. Y ella sonreía, porque no le molestaba saberse y sentirse protegida, incluso a la distancia durante las próximas 24 horas, de esa chica que ya no solo miraba como su sicóloga.

— **Bien, te dejaré mi celular** —le informó tras tomarlo y detenerse frente a ella. El espacio entre la cama y dónde estaba parada, ahora era menor porque sin importarle, Rachel se coló y sus pies pisaban ligeramente los suyos —

— **No es necesario. Lo puedes necesitar** —

— **Te dejaré mi celular** —respondió ignorando su negación y escondiéndolo entre sus manos. Quinn miró la manera en que la custodiaba hasta en ese detalle. Sus manos blancas, dentro de las dos morenas de Rachel y el móvil entre ellas. Un acto tan normal como exageradamente dulce — **si me necesitas, deslizas la pantalla como tú sabes y presionas la imagen del teléfono. El primer contacto es…** —

— **Eres tú. Bueno, tu casa y el segundo la oficina de tu trabajo. Sí, ya me lo has dicho** —la interrumpió con diversión y riendo al verla sonrojarse. Desde que había salido la idea de que la sicóloga la educara en otros aspectos también, habían pasado apenas dos días y luego de su comunicación con George. Esas horas, Rachel se la había pasado enseñándole el manejo del móvil — **y solo te irás un día** —agregó, pretendiendo sonar a recordatorio pero añadiendo algo de mando—

— **Quizá menos. Solo iré, tomaré unas cosas de mi departamento y regresaré cuánto antes. Tardaría solo si el automóvil se avería o algo por el estilo…ese debe ser George** —añadió al oír un claxon desde afuera — **Bueno…entonces…nos vemos a mi regreso** —

La veía tan nerviosa y asustada de marcharse que no pudo evitar alzar su brazo y alejarle un mechón de su rostro y sostenerlo tras su oreja. No importaba que algo tan ordinario como el cabello tapara sus ojos o parte de sus mejillas, sin el también se miraba tan hermosa que acomodarlo era una excusa para rozar su piel.

Era como un canje, una caricia que la otra debía emparejar o al menos devolver. Porque Rachel tenía una mano en su espalda baja, por encima de su cinturón y la arañaba apenas con tres de sus dedos.

Compartieron un suspiro y sus bocas fueran arrinconadas por sus miradas. Sus ojos avellanas sobre los labios carnosos y sensuales de Rachel, que no paraban de morderse y los chocolates de la morena sobre su media sonrisa.

Con el temblor en sus muñecas, se inclinó y le dejó un beso en la frente. Tan lento y caliente que le costó despegarse. Sumado a su camiseta empuñada, arrugada dentro de la mano de su sicóloga, el camino a separarse ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa.

Fue el segundo aviso del claxon que las obligó a alejarse y ella retrocedió unos pasos. Mientras la observaba acomodar su bolso a un lado, Quinn llegó a la cortina y la alzó, cediéndole el paso y que la morena correspondió con una sonrisa.

Caminó tras ella y no apartó su vista hasta que se detuvieron del otro lado de la puerta.

Afuera y a unos metros bajo la pequeña colina de entrada, un automóvil lujoso con un chofer a un lado de la puerta esperaba por Rachel. Ella alejó la vista del hombre cuando las observaba detenidamente y se acercó a la morena:

— **Dile que maneje con cuidado** —murmuró estirando su brazo y arrancando una flor de una pequeña maseta, sobre la cabeza de su sicóloga y como signo de entrada al pórtico — **si regresas pronto, no debería marchitarse** —añadió enredándola entre sus mechones marrones.

Rachel miró la cercanía. Mientras el cuerpo de Quinn se inclinaba sobre ella, su boca quedaba a la altura de los hombros finos y delgados que la rubia escondía bajo la camisa de ese día: una roja con pequeños cuadrados negros y arremangada, aireándose apenas porque era de su talla.

Cuando rozó su mejilla y la vió bajar la mirada, avergonzada, ella sonrió y la morena jugueteó con sus zapatos de tacón. Le encantaba cómo los lucía, con un profesionalismo latente y haciéndolos sonar de manera armoniosa contra el piso.

Quinn atrapó su mentón y la obligó a verla. Su corazón comenzaba a comprimirse. Sus ojos se veían como nunca antes y sus miradas penetraban vorazmente a la otra. Era un hilo de insistencia porque no se separara más allá de las 24 horas y anticipada al deseo del reencuentro.

Cuando movió con delicadeza su dedo, Rachel se estiró a dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

Y finalmente vió su espalda y oyó el ruido de sus zapatos alejarse.

Ella dió unos pasos y entrecerró los ojos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba sobre la columna de entrada.

A lo lejos, la morena le dedicó una mirada por sobre su hombro antes de ocupar lo que divisó como una limusina.

El motor advirtió su partida y lanzó un suspiro.

Ahora solo debía entretenerse con algo más y las horas pasarían.

El problema era encontrar qué. Y no desesperarse por su regreso.

* * *

Las luces de colores. El brillo del sol tras los edificios altos. El sonido de los obreros en las calles. Los niños corriendo tras el carro de los helados.

Todo estaba igual pero había algo que la hacía sentir distinta.

Observó el reloj. Habían viajado por casi ocho horas y había intentado dormir para apaciguar la calma. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de su paciente aparecía en ellos y la obligaba a abrirlos.

¿Cómo estaría Quinn ahora sin ella? ¿Estaría aburrida, como ella contra la ventanilla y mirando todo al pasar? ¿Estaría sintiendo su ausencia?

Con la mano en su mentón y estirando la piel de su mejilla, despreocupada en demostrar su apatía, le preguntó a George una vez más cuánto faltaba para llegar a su departamento.

— **Estamos en California ya, señorita Rachel ¿acaso no la reconoce?** —lanzó un suspiro. Por supuesto que lo hacía pero no le importaba saber dónde estaba, sino cuánto faltaba para volver a Lost Springs —

— **Ajá… ¿le has contado a mi padre que estaría aquí?** —él la miró por el espejo retrovisor —

— **Usted me pidió que no lo hiciera** —Rachel sonrió. Había aprovechado el día libre del empleado para que Leroy no dudara de sus horas ausentes —

— **Te lo agradezco George. Este viaje será veloz y no quiero que más que tú y Santana lo sepan… ¡Al fin!** —exclamó al divisar el edificio de su departamento y sintiendo el corazón galoparle, cuando su chofer descendió la velocidad — **te llamaré mañana para confirmarte la hora pero saldremos temprano. Gracias por todo, George** —se despidió tras colarse entre los asientos de adelante y dejarle un rápido beso en la mejilla —

— **Estaré esperándola. Cuídese señorita y si me necesita, hágamelo saber** —

— **No te preocupes. Envíales saludos a Anna** —terminó haciendo referencia a la esposa del hombre y finalmente dejó el coche con su bolso a cuestas —

Casi corriendo atravesó la puerta de entrada y apenas saludó a Jeff, el guardia de seguridad antes de llegar al ascensor.

Cuando coló la llave y cerró tras ella, el aroma que dejó al irse se coló en sus fosas nasales y sonrió. Arrojó su llavero y el bolso sobre el sillón y se perdió en su cuarto sin espera.

Esperó por Sheila pero recordó que estaba en casa de sus padres. Borrando la sonrisa, pensó en dónde podría cargar todas las cosas que tenía pensado llevar.

Sobre el armario tenía una gran caja que recibió con un regalo dentro y sabía que solo debía ocuparse con equipaje importante. Luego de bajarla y dejarla en su cama, supo que era el momento indicado.

Guardó los libros de anatomía, una colección de tres ejemplares, algunos de matemáticas, literatura y su libro de lectura favorito "My Lady". Al acariciar la tapa suavemente, se mordió el labio imaginándose leyéndole algunas páginas diarias a Quinn ¿terminaría gustándole tanto como a ella?

Era una historia de amor. Algo cruda e injusta por momentos, pero real y demostrativa de que aún hay tiempo y lugar para el amor verdadero. Con Charlotte, como la niña ingenua y callejera que se topa con Luciano, un muchacho italiano soñador, que solo quiere triunfar en la vida al cumplir sus sueños sin importar aplastar los de los demás, la mejor historia romántica se desarrolla a lo largo de las 274 páginas.

Cerró la caja, al guardar algunos apuntes de su universidad y detuvo sus ansias de llamara George y emprender el viaje de regreso. Sonaba tan exasperada que casi olvida lo que tanto le había prometido a Quinn.

Giró sobre sus talones y buscó en un mueble alto y delgado. En el primer cajón, a centímetros del piso, yacía la cámara fotográfica que jamás estrenó. Incluso aún estaba envuelta en lámina transparente y con un moño rojo en la parte superior.

Se lo quitó y lo arrojó a un lado. En el cajón siguiente, había bolsas de papel, de colores y de regalos. Eligió la más acorde a la rubia, una verde y con cuadrados negro. Envolvió el regalo como una profesional y buscó en una caja un moño celeste.

Lo alzó a la altura de su rostro y pensó que se veía como el mejor regalo que alguna vez entregaría.

Lo guardó en una bolsa aparte y solo y se dedicó a seguir contando los minutos de regreso, para poder entregárselo y verla usarla por primera vez. Quizá ella podía ponerse un largo vestido y apoyarse contra un árbol, posando para Quinn y su lente y ser la modelo de la rubia.

Al notar que aún faltaba más de una hora para la cena, se debatió entre ducharse o salir de compras. Si había algo en que le gustaba gastar sus tarjetas de crédito, era en shoppings.

— **Debo comprarle algo a Quinn** —se ordenó a sí misma y, mientras tomaba su billetera y su cartera, el timbre sonó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Si era su padre, sus planes de salir se esfumaban. Si no lo era, entonces quién —

Se quitó los zapatos y en silencio llegó a la puerta. Suspiró aliviada al ver a por la mirilla a Santana y con una sonrisa le abrió:

 **—** ¡ **Tú! pequeña enana diabólica y ruin, me mentiste y te pesará, Berry. Te golpearé y quedarás más pegada al piso de lo que ya estás —**

 **—** **Santana no sé de que hablas y ¡hola! ¿Acaso no tienes modales? —**

 **—** **¿Y tú los tienes? Mentirosa. Despiadada y mentirosa ¡mentirosa! —** Rachel rodó los ojos y cerró nuevamente cuando la chica pasó a su lado **—**

 **—** **¿Puedes explicarme de qué hablas? —** Santana se plantó frente a ella y estiró una fotografía contra su cara **—**

 **—** **¿Te parece conocida? —** Quinn estaba en la imagen. Con su cabello rubio, suelto y con unos rizos que la hacían ver más adorable de lo habitual. Sonrió al perderse un momento y detallarla ¿es que acaso nunca iba a verse mal? No, por supuesto que Quinn nunca iba a verse mal **—** **Sobrepeso, fea, una verruga ¡no hay asquerosa verruga! —**

 **—** **Ay, Santana ¡por favor! No comiences, acabo de llegar y no quiero oír tus reclamos infantiles —**

 **—** **Al menos no son mentirosos. Tenías razón, Quinn no se parece en nada a las modelos con que suelo acostarme ¡porque está mucho mejor! Y más apetecible —**

 **—** **Cállate, no hables así de ella —** le ordenó dándole un manotazo a la fotografía y apuntándole con el dedo **—** **¿y se puede saber qué demonios haces tú con una fotografía de mi paciente? —** añadió con énfasis en las últimas dos palabras **—**

 **—** **Me pediste que averiguara sobre su padre y Leroy me mostró unas fotografías familiares. Pásame su teléfono, tengo una cita que arreglar —**

 **—** **Deja de decir tonterías. Ella no es como tú… ¿has hablado con mi padre de Russel Fabray? —**

 **—** **Primero invítame a una copa. Tuve que hacer más de dos viajes hasta aquí. No sabía a que hora vendrías —** le explicó siguiéndola a la cocina. Mientras Rachel le servía un vaso de su whisky favorito tras una barra, Santana ocupó una banqueta del otro lado **—**

 **—** **Ahora sí ¿hablaste con mi padre? —**

 **—** **No te diré nada hasta no hablar con esa rubia y citarnos para una buena noche de sexo. Dame su número y te daré la información —** Rachel la miró con molestia **—**

 **—** **Te dije que no, Quinn no es una promiscua e irrespetuosa como tú. Dame la información de su padre o ya conoces la puerta —**

 **—** **Oye pero que humor… no hay nada de su padre —** le informó tras beber el último sorbo y estirar el vaso por más. Ella agudizó la mirada **— está bien…** **solo sé que trabajó una vez para tu padre. Fue conserje del edificio y desde que Leroy le contó que estabas en la facultad de sicología, insistía con que tú la atendieras. Ahora que ya eres una graduada pues bueno, ya estás allí ¿no? Ahora dame mi parte —**

 **—** **¿Tu parte? Tu información ni siquiera es útil —** Santana resopló con sorna **—** **hay algo en Russel Fabray que no me gusta y quiero saber qué es. Asique si puedes, indaga más —**

 **—** **Claro ¿y qué recibo a cambio? Dame el número de Quinn y…—**

 **—** **Ni en tus sueños, acaba ya con eso—** la cortó con dureza y acercándose a la heladera **—** **Ni creas que tendrás posibilidad con ella. Ni sueñes con tocarla, Santana y te hablo en serio —**

 **—** **¡Pero qué pasa contigo! Nunca te ha molestado que salga con cualquier chica ¿o estás celosa eh?** **—** le dijo con diversión y llegando a ella **—Tuviste tu posibilidad, enana y no la aprovechaste —**

 **—** **Estás alucinando o borracha ya. Puedes acostarte con quiénes quieras pero Quinn no entrará a tu lista. Terminamos aquí esta discusión** **—**

 **—** **Estás celosa. Sabes que ya no insisto contigo y has perdido esto —** alardeó señalando los costados de su cuerpo y Rachel alzó las cejas sorprendida **—** **pero no te preocupes, tú siempre serás especial. Quinn será una nochecita nada más y…—**

 **— ¡Acaba ya con Quinn! —** exclamó quitándose las manos de su amiga del rostro **— No es una chica para ti —**

 **— Y para ti tampoco. Tú no sales con chicas —**

 **— Te daré el número de Sara…o el de Becca o Brittany ¡Sí, Brittany! Ella muere por ti —** le dijo nombrando a sus ex's compañeras de universidad **— puedes tener a cualquiera —**

 **— Quiero a Quinn. Una cita, una cena y una visita en mi departamento que nunca olvidará —**

 **— ¿Una cita? Por favor, tú no te acuestas con la misma chica dos veces —**

 **— Por eso, Berry. Cita es el paso previo a llevármela a la cama —**

Rachel infló su pecho con furia y empuñó las manos a los costados de su cadera. Con sus dientes apretados y haciendo sonar sus pies al caminar, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió:

 **— Tengo cosas que hacer, Santana —** la chica chistó al acercarse a ella y con su acostumbrada sonrisa superior, que su profesión le obligaba también, se estiró hasta su oído sin vergüenza **—**

 **— Si no fuera porque has tenido una mascota de novio hasta hace un mes…diría que la quieres para ti —**

 **— Tengo cosas que hacer —** repitió con la garganta pulsándole y abriendo un poco más **—**

Santana depositó un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y le dejó un toque a la flor que adornaba su cabello.

 **— No la toques —** la alejó con brusquedad y arreglándola en su lugar **—**

 ** _—_** **Hasta luego, enana diabólica —**

Rachel gruñó por lo bajo y suspiró. Con picaporte en mano y viendo la espalda de su amiga alejarse, pensó en sus palabras ¿Cómo iba a querer a Quinn para ella? Al menos no de la manera en que Santana hablaba. La chica se refería a querer y tenerla para ella a su disposición, como hacía la abogada y tenía siempre una muchacha en la lista de sus contactos a disposición de ella.

Sin embargo Quinn no era así y alejaría a cualquiera que la quisiera de esa forma. La cuidaría y protegería, así la amistad con Santana se aflojara en una tambaleante cuerda.

Nadie tenía por qué verla como un producto para satisfacer e iba a hacérselo entender a quién lo necesitara saber.

Quinn era hermosa, sí, eso era más que obvio y podría despertar sentimientos de amor o deseo en cualquiera. Además su inocencia, su inteligencia campestre y su cuidado a las cosas que le gustaban, solo ascendían las virtudes en un inexistente currículo que solo ella tenía en su poder.

Sonriendo al imaginarse el abrazo que compartirían a su vuelta, empujó la puerta pero no cerró. Un pie la detuvo y abrió nuevamente.

Los latidos se le aceleraron de nervios. Esos que con deseo interno gritan con romper el momento y alejarse de lo que ve.

Bajo el marco, un ramo de flores que siempre recibía cuando él cometían un error. Y en la otra mano una caja de los chocolates que su empresa fabricaba pero que a ella nunca le parecieron exquisitos. Sin embargo, el amor que sintió alguna vez, le facilitaban el trabajo de degustarlos.

 **— Ey nena —** y la saludó como siempre, bajo aquel seudónimo que odiaba oír y con esa sonrisa que acompañaba su manera de vestir **—**

 **— Matthew… ¿qué haces aquí? —**

* * *

¿Si la llamaba iba a molestarse? Si marcaba su número y Rachel la atendía ¿lo haría de mala forma por hacerlo sin razón y tan rápido a su partida?

Con el mentón en la mesa y sus labios encaprichados, Quinn jugueteó con el celular de su sicóloga y continuó preguntándose lo mismo.

Llevaba ocho horas sin ella y ya debía ir a dormir. Quería hacerlo afuera pero el sillón estaba acostumbrado a las dos, por lo tanto usaría su habitación. Y tenía que cenar también, pero no sería entretenido cortar un poco de verduras ella sola.

Intentando apaciguar sus ansias, tomó el móvil y deslizó la pantalla. Buscó entre las imágenes al recordar que tenía una en la que sus pies compartían espacio con el de Rachel y sonrió al verla entre las cientos que tenía la carpeta.

No indagó más allá de las que conocía pero su gesto comenzó a borrarse y su ceño se frunció, al notar que la de su hijo no estaba allí.

Quinn se humedeció los labios. Era un juego virtual según la morena pero ella había quedado fascinada con el color de ojos del pequeño en la imagen, sus mejillas regordetas y la sonrisa sin dientes, con aquel hoyuelo que Rachel tenía también.

¿Dónde estaba que no la encontraba? Quería verla otra vez y extrañar menos a su sicóloga.

Porque la extrañaba, debía admitirlo. Pasar horas sola luego de acostumbrarse a su presencia, se sentía un desierto desolador al no escuchar su voz mandona o privarse de sus gestos que la hacían linda cuando simulaba enojarse.

No hallaba el retrato y, desistiendo de pensar que la misma Rachel lo eliminó, abrió la aplicación de aquel juego y volvió a poner sus fotografías.

Apenas un segundo después, el niño apareció frente a sus ojos aguados y apretó los labios ¿por qué se veía tan bien y feliz a través de aquella sonrisa? ¿Por qué no estaba Rachel para compartir el momento?

Aceptando su derrota de que ya no soportaba pasar minutos sin ella, realizó los pasos que la morena le enseñó y dejó el celular contra su oído.

Sonó una vez. Dos y otras dos más. Antes de que alguien la atendiera y su felicidad se estrelló en todo su interior.

La voz de Rachel y llamándola con alegría, por fin se escuchó desde el otro lado.

* * *

 **— Oí que Santana hablaba contigo por teléfono. Que hoy llegabas… ¿puedo pasar? —** Cuando Matthew intentó avanzar, su perfume llegó a ella y retuvo el aire ¿por qué no olía a limón y sí a esa barata fragancia? ¿Por qué su aliento no era frutilla y sí menta, tan corriente como el de ella? **—**

 **— No —** lo detuvo interponiéndose y cerrando un poco más **— de hecho estoy de salida, lo siento. Puedo saber cómo oíste mi conversación con Santana —**

 **— Estaba en el edificio de tu padre. Solo pasaba por allí —** le respondió y ella fingió creerle **— todos los empleados están organizando su fiesta de cumpleaños. Vendrás ¿cierto?—** Rachel movió su mandíbula de un lado a otro. Aún quedaban dos meses y medio para eso y si Quinn la acompañaba, quizá regresaría para el evento **—**

 **— No lo sé, no estoy en la ciudad y para ese tiempo tampoco lo estaré. Matthew, tengo que…—**

 **— Te ves preciosa, te sienta bien el campo ¿eh? Linda flor —**

 **— ¡Suéltala! —** gritó con enojo y dando un salto para recuperarla cuando él se la arrebató **— no la toques. Y por favor, en verdad estoy ocupada —**

 **— Está bien…son para ti —** le aclaró entregándole los presentes y ella suspiró, antes de recibirlos — **¿puedo llamarte más tarde? Una cena, quizás —**

 **— Matthew, tú y yo ya no somos nada ¿lo recuerdas? —** incluso ella misma había terminado la relación. Días antes de su partida a Lost Springs y debió hacerlo a través de unos mensajes de texto, que él no respondió pero no esperaba su consentimiento. La relación estaba definitivamente terminada **—**

 **— Pero nena, podemos…—**

 **— Ya no me digas así, por favor. Tengo que irme —** repitió echando su cabeza atrás cuando él se inclinó y finalmente cerró.

No podía creer que se había sentido tontamente atraída por ese chico. Ahora que lo veía y lo escuchaba bien, era tan común como cualquier otro y no tenía más allá de su belleza, alguna otra facultad que lo hiciera relucir.

Alejando los pensamientos de él, llegó a la cocina y botó la caja de chocolates y el ramo dentro de la basura. La sacaría temprano a la mañana siguiente y haría de cuenta que nunca los recibió.

Rachel sacudió sus manos y detuvo su camino a la habitación cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Si en algo costoso había gastado, era su teléfono fijo que alertaba el número de dónde provenía la llamada. Con la preocupación de pensar que algo malo pasaba y su corazón latiendo por oírla a través de un pequeño parlante, atendió con una sonrisa y caminó de un lado a otro:

 **— Hola, Quinn. Buenas noches —**

 **— Buenas noches —** le respondió con timidez y ella se mordió los labios, percibiendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas **— ¿estás ocupada? —**

 **— No, para nada. Estaba por cenar y luego acostarme ¿está todo bien allí? ¿Pasó algo? —**

 **— No, no, tranquila. Está todo bien aquí también. Solo quería saber si ya estabas en casa —**

 **— Llegué hace un momento, de hecho. Casi una hora llevo aquí…conseguiste señal y eso es muy bueno. Me alegra que me hayas llamado —** agregó avergonzada y tirándose de espalda a su sillón **—**

 **— Y no tuve que subir al granero ni ir a otro pueblo. Estoy en la cocina —**

 **— Empiezo a pensar que entonces me envías allí solo para reírte de mí —** Quinn rió por lo bajo y Rachel cerró los ojos. Un sonido cuasi infantil, como una niña tímida riendo por primera vez frente a gente desconocida. Del otro lado, la rubia se puso de pie y llegó a la puerta. Con la mirada en el sillón que se mecía bajo el pórtico, siguió la conversación **— pero debo admitir que es divertido —**

 **— Todo aquí es divertido, te lo dije…pero estoy aburrida desde que te fuiste —**

 **— ¿Acaso soy el bufón que te entretiene? —**

 **— No. Pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo…me encanta que estés aquí —** murmuró y dando paso a un silencio. Oían la respiración de la otra. Tan serena y al compás que aguardaron unos segundos para volver a hablar. Y haciéndolo a la vez **—**

Cómo estaba su departamento, preguntó Quinn. Cómo está la granja, cuestionó ella.

Tras una risa por el arrebatado momento, como dos niños peleando y desesperados por ganar; como una pareja compartiendo un plato de espagueti y tomando el mismo. O igual de inocente, totalmente perdido y enamorado como dos personas famosas, chocando sus micrófonos y delatando su estado de ansiedad por mirar a la otra.

Rieron con nervios, como cualquiera en la situación y ella respondió primera.

 **— Vacío y huele igual a cuando me fui… ¿allí? —**

 **— Vacío. Y huele igual a cuando te fuiste —** suspiró la rubia. Rachel se mordió el labio y tapó su rostro con la otra mano. Tan alucinada y repitiéndose las palabras dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez **— si puedes…avísame cuando retomes el viaje de regreso. Solo para saber que llegarás bien —**

 **— Lo haré, no te preocupes… ¿has ido al río? —**

 **— No, nadie me ha invitado —** bromeó y sonrieron al unísono **— ¿has ido de compras? —**

 **— No, no aún. Creo que haré algunas mañana, antes de volver ¿qué cenaste? —** inquirió la morena.La oyó titubear y supo que lo que respondiera no iba a ser verdad. Por lo que, ensanchando su gesto, esperó por la pequeña mentira de su paciente **—**

 **— Algo rápido. Corté un tomate y un huevo frito ¿tú?—**

 **— Aún no lo he hecho y no tengo miedo de admitirlo —** Quinn resopló derrotada **—**

 **— Tampoco lo he hecho…pero cenaré eso, lo prometo —**

 **— Me parece bien, suena como un buen menú. No olvides condimentar apenas el tomate, eso le da un excelente sabor —**

 **— No lo haré…es extraño hablarte por aquí —**

 **— Un poco pero te acostumbraras —**

 **— No, no quiero acostumbrarme a oír tu voz por un aparato. Quiero escucharte aquí, a mi lado. No me molesta oírte por aquí…pero me gusta más tenerte aquí —**

Rachel apretó aplastó su mejilla interna entre los dientes. Agradeció tenerla lejos, o de lo contrario estaría saltándole encima en un abrazo poco profesional y regándole las caricias acostumbradas solo para Quinn.

Pero el corazón le saltaba tan fuerte que quizá estuviese oyéndolo y delatándola al paso.

Abrazando un cojín y cerrando los ojos, fantaseó con que ese era el sillón que habían compartido y estaba rodeándola a ella, y no a una simple y fastidiosa almohada que en nada se parecía a la rubia.

 **— Estaré allí mañana mismo y deberás aguantar mi voz todo el tiempo. Hasta dándote ordenes —**

 **— Y las cumpliré sin oponerme... ¿estás cuidando la flor? —**

 **— Como si fueses tú misma —** le aseguró y esta vez fue el turno de Quinn para sonreír con el calor en su rostro. Eso sonaba mejor a la respuesta que esperaba y de alguna manera hacía la tortura de las horas alejadas, más cortas **— verás que la llevaré tal cual me la diste. No quiero dañarla ni que le pase algo malo… ¿por qué no vas a cenar ya? —**

 **— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —**

 **— Porque no quiero cortar esta llamada —** le dijo con sinceridad **— ¿tienes hambre? —**

 **— Muero de hambre pero tampoco voy a cortar —** agregó para cerciorarla de que no lo haría y Rachel dejó el sillón **—**

 **— Pon el móvil en altavoz —** le indicó los pasos para hacerlo y, al oír su voz retumbando dentro de la cocina de Quinn, dejó el teléfono sobre su hombro y entre la oreja, para quitar con facilidad una bandeja de ensalada de la heladera **— puedes dejarlo sobre la mesa y hablarme mientras cocinas, te escucharé de la misma manera —**

Y lo hizo.

Podía oír el sonido del cuchillo contra un plato y hasta el agua o jugo que Quinn servía en su vaso.

Hablaron aún mientras cenaban, cada una en su casa y Rachel creyó que era la experiencia más libre e informal que había vivido como íntima a la vez.

Se sentía como el protagonista de su novela favorita. En "My Lady" Luciano, completamente enamorado de Charlotte, la llama de aquella forma que le daba título al libro.

Cada vez que la veía, cada vez que demostraba posesión cuando querían arrebatársela y la llamaba así en la intimidad.

Los demás personajes desconocían su romance hasta casi el final. Ellos no lo sabían pero Luciano y Charlotte tenían y mantenían una relación en secreto. A escondidas de los ojos ajenos, de las miradas que juzgaban la diferencia social y escondiendo los celos cuando alguien se acercaba, creyendo en la soltería falsa que aparentaban.

Cuando él se enamoró y cayó rendido, saturado y enteramente de ella, el capitulo ideal se presenta para los lectores. Le prometió que haría una locura de amor para demostrarle cuánto la quería. Y lo hizo. Subió a una montaña y lo gritó desde la cima, para que todos lo oyeran y entonces la verdad sale a la luz.

De la ficción a la realidad no hay mucha diferencia, pensó Rachel mientras la voz de Quinn le contaba lo que haría al día siguiente tras ordeñar las vacas.

Y si los personajes de nada se enteran y de todo desconocen. Ellos, las personas que la rodeaban realmente, no tenían por qué enterarse de aquella rara sensación que su paciente le generaba.

Porque estaba naciendo algo hacia ella.

E intentar descubrir qué, podía tranquilamente ser un secreto entre ambas.

* * *

 **Les dejo otro cap queridisimas lectoras, porque son un amor y se lo merecen y hasta hace unos minutos por acá era san valentin, aunque no lo festeje y me parezca una estupidez. Este es uno de mis caps favoritos, asique espero les haya gustado**

 **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	9. Lo peor que podrías haber hecho

Cap IX: "Lo peor que podrías haber hecho"

Si el reloj no le mentía, Rachel debería aparecer en unos minutos. En menos de media hora según le informó antes de salir de su departamento y ella calculó que, si tardaba ocho en viaje, de las últimas siete horas y media que pasaron lentas, ahora ya no quedaba nada para volver a verla.

Observó una vez más tras la puerta anti insectos, como la sicóloga la llamaba y, al no divisar el coche aún, abrió y se dirigió al sillón bajo el pórtico.

Se acostó y miró el techo. Sin embargo podía sentir con claridad las ansias recorrerle el cuerpo entero, su pierna sacudirse en prueba de ello y los latidos golpeándole con la misma intensidad que cuando corría tras Berta, la gallina más rebelde del granero y que cada vez que dejaba la puerta abierta, se escapaba sin remordimientos ni consideraciones.

Fascinada por volver a verla como estaba, Quinn cruzó los brazos en su abdomen y cerró los ojos. Si recordaba momentos vividos desde que Rachel había llegado, la espera se volvería menos tortuosa y el tiempo avanzaría más rápido.

Se acordó de la segunda vez que la morena montó a Fiona, con menos miedo pero igual de insistente porque no se alejara y la ayudara a subir. O de las caricias que compartían en los momentos de silencio. Ella lo hacía porque la encontraba atractiva y la manera en que la miraba le encantaba ¿Lo hacía Rachel por la misma razón?

Era un acto extremadamente valorable su contención de no sobrepasar la línea en la que caminaban y no demostrarle cuánto le apetecía que no dejara de verla de aquella forma: con sus ojos chocolate brillando intensamente y el hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha mientras le sonreía.

Rachel Berry hacía que mordiera sus labios para no posarlos en los de ella y acabar con aquel gusto que antes nunca se le había generado.

Y ahora estaba andando hacia ella. Y, si la suerte estaba de su lado, nada debería interponerse en su camino para reunirse otra vez.

Rememorando la lengua de la morena entre sus dientes, en un gesto tímido cuando le entregaba flores, se removió y adecuó una mejor posición.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

— **Quinn** —oyó de la nada y abrió entre parpadeos los ojos.

Allí estaba y el corazón doliéndole era señal clara de que no era parte de sus recuerdos. Ni mucho menos alucinaciones de sus sueños. Se había quedado dormida y se reclamó mentalmente al sentirse la persona más tonta del planeta.

Sentada a un lado de su cadera, Rachel le sonreía y esperaba a que terminara de despertar.

Lo hizo rápido. Se irguió con velocidad y pasó su mano a lo ancho de su rostro por si acaso. La morena rió ligeramente y ella se preguntó si algún hilo de saliva o algo infantil delataba su siesta improvisada y no la espera que llevaba contando.

— **No tienes nada** —aseguró la morena dejando una mano en su cuello y limpiando algo invisible entonces de su labio inferior — **Hola** —

— **Hola** —

— **Hola… ¿solo eso?** —bromeó la sicóloga y Quinn tragó saliva. Los malditos nervios jugaban en su garganta y no le permitían soltar más palabras. O acciones. Porque quería tocarla tanto como Rachel lo hacía y oprimirla en un abrazo. Pero su boca cerrada y su cuerpo inmóvil, obligaron a que la morena continuara casi en un monólogo — **el viaje duró un poco más. El coche aguantó con poco aceite los últimos kilómetros pero George lo solucionó aquí. Está usando tu baño, no te importa ¿cierto?** —Ella negó con seguridad— **veo que no te importa saber qué hice y…** —

— **No es eso** —habló por fin y cuando iba a continuar, preguntarle cientos de cosas y decidida a abrazarla, la puerta a unos metros se abrió y un hombre salió. Portaba un traje, liso y bien cuidado mientras se escondía del pesado sol tras su mano —

— **Vaya calor insoportable hay aquí** —dijo con algo de humor y la rubia sintió los nervios regresar — **espero no le moleste señorita Fabray pero me tomé la confianza de beber un vaso de agua** —

— **Tranquilo, George. Si hay alguien que no impide buenas acciones, esa es Quinn** —la alabó su sicóloga y ella sonrió avergonzada — **Quinn, él es George, el chofer de mi familia y el hombre de confianza también. George, ella es Quinn** —

— **¿Sabe por qué no me dice nada de usted?** —le preguntó el hombre acercándose a ella y estirándole el brazo en un cordial saludo — **porque me lo dijo durante todo el camino. Ida y vuelta** —agregó con un gesto de felicidad y estrechando su mano con la de ella —

— **George** —le reclamó Rachel sonrojada. Quinn la observó sonriente ¿en verdad había sido así? ¿Le había hablado de ella a alguien? De repente las ganas por ocultarla contra su pecho y para aliviar su timidez la inundaron, por lo que se acercó un poco más cuando él la soltó —

— **Quinn es la dueña del lugar, la que se levanta apenas sale el sol a alimentar las gallinas, ordeñar las vacas y prepararle el desayuno a usted. Quinn le enseñó a montar un caballo y a hornear un pastel. Quinn es linda, liberal y dulce. Y tiene un lindo cabello y una perfecta dentadura. Sonríe y…** —

— **Sí, George, George, ya entendimos** —lo cortó Rachel y llegando a él de un salto — **Quinn es muy linda, sí, bueno ¿el auto ya está bien?** —

— **En perfecto estado señorita…Señorita Fabray, fue un placer conocer la razón por la que la señorita Rachel sonríe de tan hermosa manera** —la saludó nuevamente y luego los vió alejarse.

Demonios, pensó. Ella la había extrañado y su cuarto, la cama que rodó durante toda la noche para intentar dormir, el agua con la que se duchó y el silencio en que desayunó ese día lo sabían. Si Rachel había hablado de ella ¿significaba que la había extrañado también?

Un extraño escalofrío descendió por su espalda y un deseo interno fogoso aguardó por un sí.

Agudizó la mirada y observó como más de una vez su sicóloga volteaba a verla y parecía casi ignorar lo que el chofer decía.

Ella en cambio no desatendía su figura: su espalda recta, la camisa blanca que llevaba dentro de aquel pantalón de traje y sus zapatos negros de tacón. Parecía que el calor no le afectaba y, muy por el contrario, el pequeño saco que dejó sobre sus piernas lo demostraban.

Quinn lo tomó con cuidado y entre miradas a la morena, lo empuñó contra su nariz y disfrutó de un nuevo aroma. No era el acostumbrado perfume que desprendía siempre el cabello de Rachel pero la increíble fragancia dulce y veraniega, aún se mantenía.

Oyó el motor del coche encenderse y dejó la prenda en su lugar, antes de sentarse y demostrar las ganas porque se acercara.

Bajo la entrada del pórtico, Rachel se detuvo a verla. La miraba con tanto entusiasmo que sentía cómo la atravesaba. Sus ojos marrones la traspasaban sin permiso y azotaban cada extremidad de su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Y cada segundo que pasaba, solo terminaba de entregarse a lo que su mirada quisiera hacerle.

Le pareció que notó su inquietud, porque la vió sonreír de medio lado y con petulancia subir los pequeños tres escalones. Y finalmente volvía a ella.

— **¿Qué tal el viaje?** —se atrevió a preguntarle mientras le hacía un lugar a su lado, deteniendo así su huída al interior de la casa —

— **Agotador** —cuando se dejó caer, sacudiendo sus labios y generando un sonido de cansancio cuasi infantil, ella se humedeció los suyos y se arrastró un poco más hacia atrás, solo para dejarle todo el espacio que necesitara — **casi no dormí y fueron muchas horas de viaje. Casi no dormí ¿pero tú?** —añadió con burla y Quinn masajeó su cuello avergonzada —

— **Lo siento mucho, en verdad estaba despierta y esperándote. Cerré los ojos un momento y me quedé dormida** —

— **No te preocupes, no tenías por qué esperarme despierta** —

— **Pero quería hacerlo** —le aseguró con sus ojos sobre ella y Rachel giró su cabeza, para observarle cómo la mirada se perdía entre sus labios carnosos y asomaba la lengua al bajar por su mentón — **¿tienes calor?** —

— **Calor, hambre, sueño y estoy agotada. Y hoy tenemos una sesión. Me daré una ducha y cuando esté lista nos encontramos en el sillón ¿de acuerdo?** —

— **La sesión puede esperar** —le dijo poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano. Cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, la jaló con suavidad y la guió para atravesar la cocina — **hay algo que quiero mostrarte** —añadió llevándola a su cuarto y Rachel se preguntó qué habría pasado en esas 24 horas que ella no estuvo —

Quinn la soltó para rodear la cama y alzó la frazada. La morena se acercó y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, al verla abrir un cierre a lo largo del costado del colchón. Eran plumas, cientos de plumas dentro y la rubia se había tomado el trabajo de rellenarlo para su comodidad. Incluso hundió sus puños sobre la cama solo para demostrarle cuánto rebotaban, en claro efecto de que su espalda descansaría sin problemas.

— **¿Te gusta?** —

— **Oh, Quinn es un detalle muy lindo. Por supuesto que me gusta y ahora tengo más ganas de dormir** —bromeó rozando con su mano el colchón y sintiendo la comodidad que antes desconocía — **voy a probarlo** —le dijo quitando el bolso que había dejado al llegar y haciéndolo a un lado. Sin embargo, antes de acostarse, tomó la bolsa de regalo sobre la mesa de luz y se la entregó. La rubia juntó sus cejas sorprendida — **para ti. Ábrelo** —

Rachel ocupó la cama, boca abajo y con ansias observaba su reacción. Ella le dedicó una mirada antes de abrir la bolsa y hurgar en su interior.

— **Es…** —

— **Una cámara. Lo que dije que iba a darte. Ven aquí** —la invitó palmeando el colchón a su lado y la rubia se acostó aún rebosante de alegría. La niña pequeña que emergía cuando Rachel la trataba con tanta delicadeza, allí estaba, tocando su hombro izquierdo con el derecho de su sicóloga y mientras la ayudaba abrir el envoltorio — **¿sabes usarla?** —

— **No mucho. Mi abuela tenía una pero era más antigua. Recuerdo que se la sacaba siempre a escondidas y luego de que tomara su medicina, así no se acordaba de ella** —le contó y la morena rió por lo bajo. Ella giró a verla. De nuevo su corazón le dolía por la profundidad con que se estrujaba y la saliva se abultaba en su garganta ¿por qué la tenía que poner tan nerviosa? ¿O por qué solo se observaban unos segundos y luego a sus labios? Se perdían intensamente en la boca de la otra y aún no terminaba de entender cómo lograban alejarse — **no tenías por qué hacerlo** —murmuró pero su corazón no paraba de latir con eufórica alegría —

— **En verdad sí** —la contradijo alzando los hombros — **no tiene usos y la fotografía no es lo mío. Aquí tiene una correa ¿lo ves?** —cuestionó sacándola de la bolsa. Rachel se inclinó sobre ella y la pasó tras su cuello. Sus dedos delicados le hacían estragos en la piel y rogó porque no notara cómo se crispaba por su toque — **entonces puedes colgarla y llevarla dónde quieras** —le explicó sujetando la cámara al enganche. Quinn ascendió la mirada desde su pecho hasta sus ojos chocolates. Y luego regresó y volvió a subirla, tan lenta y detallada que supo el sonrojo de la sicóloga se debió a su insistente observación — **listo. Sí, a ti te queda perfecta** —aseguró con un toque en el hombro y antes de regresar a su lugar —

— **¿En verdad puedo usarla?** —

— **O lo que quieras. Es tuya ahora y tú decides qué hacer** —inmediatamente se estiró hasta su mejilla y le depositó un beso.

Pero se quedó allí.

El aroma que el costado de su mentón desprendía era indescriptible pero enloquecedor. Y la mano de Rachel enredándose con lentitud entre sus cabellos para retenerla entre caricias, ayudó a prohibirle el alejamiento.

Fueron los segundos de mayor tranquilidad y alineándose, o quizá superando, con los que ya vivía a diario con ella.

Hubiera preferido mantenerse en su cuello, aspirando su nueva y embriagadora fragancia pero si más minutos pasaban, mayor sería su deseo de escalar por su piel ¿Qué sabor dejaría en su boca tras besar sus hombros? O mejor aún ¿cómo sabrían sus besos? Si Rachel la acariciaba y todo se hacía silencio ¿le transmitiría la misma armonía en un beso?

Rozando su mejilla al separarse, se respondió a sí misma que toda la paz que algún demonio necesita, caería como la lluvia tras la explosión de un beso.

Estaba segura que nada se igualaba a eso.

— **Me alegro que te haya gustado mi regalo** —

— **No se compara a nada que me hayan regalado alguna vez. Eres más linda de lo que te dije antes de que te fueras** —

— **¿Más linda?** —rió Rachel nerviosa —

— **Eres preciosa** —le aseguró dejándole un rápido beso cerca de su oreja. Cuando quiso ponerse de pie y no delatar su sonrojo, la morena retuvo su brazo y la jaló contra su rostro —

— **Tú lo eres. Eres encantadora** —susurró con una penetrante mirada y antes de bajar hasta su boca. Quinn asomó su lengua y, al sentir como el peso de su cuerpo la inclinaban hacia adelante, carraspeó con nervios y finalmente se alejaron — **creo que voy a darme una ducha, así luego comenzamos con la sesión** —

— **Claro, está bien. Sí, yo… ¡espera!** —La detuvo cuando recordó en qué había usado el tiempo por la mañana y como parte de un regalo en pago a la cámara — **quieres ducharte, sí, bueno…ven** —añadió con una señal de cabeza y dejando la habitación.

Los pasos de la morena tras ella la incentivaron a acelerar los suyos, hasta llegar al baño y adentrarse en el calor que emanaba de allí dentro. Sin embargo, ante el gesto confundido de su sicóloga, avanzó dentro del lugar y movió unos muebles que se arrinconaban lejos del lavamanos.

Abrió la puerta que se presentó frente a sus ojos y giró a ver el asombro en Rachel. Sonrió y la empujó suavemente con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, para seguir caminando.

— **Cuando era pequeña, mamá quería que este fuese mi cuarto al crecer. Al parecer creían que íbamos a pasar toda nuestras vidas juntos…es pequeño pero es…** —

— **Perfecto** —la interrumpió la morena, recorriendo el cuarto que no tenía más allá de una bañera en medio, algunos floreros sobre estantes blancos y prolijamente pintados y había un mueble bien cuidado, en el que toallas limpias y envases de jabón se guardaban en el. Quinn dejó la cámara un momento allí — **está llena** —dijo con obviedad al hundir y rozar su mano bajo el agua de la tina — **y limpia** —

— **La cargué hace unas horas, cuando me llamaste para avisarme que regresabas. Hay jabón, sales o espuma, con lo que quieras llenarla** —

— **¿Puedo usarla?** — cuestionó ilusionada. Quinn sonrió, acercándose a ella y deteniéndose detrás. Con las dos manos en su cadera, la encaminó hasta el más lejano rincón, donde un antiguo espejo de pie las reflejó y se observaron a través de el —

— **Puedes** —le respondió y hubo un silencio, donde solo las acciones se detuvieron más no sus parpadeos.

Hasta que pasaron los segundos adecuados y ella trepó sus dedos hasta detenerlos en los hombros de Rachel. Estaba tensa, podía notarlo por lo que masajeó arduamente hasta verla cerrar los ojos.

Se sentían tan bien sus pulgares moviéndose de manera circular y lenta, reiniciando los movimientos solo para oírla suspirar que no le importó el cansancio que se generó en sus pies por la posición.

Desde repetirle lo linda que era hasta dejarle besos en la mejilla, de esa manera tan rara estaba actuando solo con ella y como nunca antes en su vida. Por lo que, sin perder esa cuestionable costumbre, sus manos se deslizaron hacia adelante y rozaron su pecho, antes de detenerse en el botón de la camisa.

Rachel había abierto los ojos, los sentía mirándola pero no estaban reclamándoles y su respiración apaciguada seguía igual. No sabía de dónde estaba sacando y tomando toda esa valentía pero en vez de calmarse, la llama que se encendía con la morena solo seguía aumentando.

Desabotonó el cuello, con total cuidado y lentamente siguió el camino hasta abajo.

Pudo distinguir apenas la piel de su abdomen y conocer el color rosa de su brassier, con un pequeño moño justo en medio de sus pechos.

Sabía que no podía terminar de ayudarla, a quitársela y lanzarla a un lado. Mordiéndose el labio para no gruñir, intentó alejarse pero nuevamente Rachel la detuvo del brazo:

— **Gracias** —fue lo único que le dijo y Quinn asintió, antes de abandonar el cuarto definitivamente.

* * *

No sabía por dónde comenzar aquello. Lo más cerca de dar una especie de clase había sido al momento de defender su tesis y dónde se vió obligada a pasar más de media hora en un salón con algunos de sus profesores, explicándoles cientos de preguntas que le formulaban y tratando de hacerlo lo más implícito posible.

¿Podía actuar así ahora? Quizá. Quizá no. Quizá no iba a actuar de ninguna manera y todo se arruinaría mucho antes de empezar.

La sesión había terminado minutos atrás y había sido más avanzada que la primera, más no más benéfica que la segunda. Pero Quinn le había hablado tan suelta y con la misma confianza que la anterior. Se la pasó hablando de algunos recuerdos con su madre, de lo poco que había aprendido en el Instituto y de lo rápido que olvidaba las mismas cosas.

Notó incluso la felicidad al hablar de Judy, su madre y traspasarle las enseñanzas que la mujer le repetía desde pequeña.

No había nombrado a Russel en ningún momento y, de alguna manera, las ansias por saber qué había detrás de la relación con el hombre, la intrigaba a casa sesión que pasaba.

— **¿Sucede algo?** —le preguntó Quinn sentándose a su lado. Estaban en la mesa, aún faltaba una hora para cenar y algunos libros y bolígrafos la ocupaban entre desparramos —

— **Cuando tú me dijiste que querías aprender… ¿por qué me lo decías específicamente? ¿De qué hablabas?** —la rubia alzó los hombros —

— **Sobre lo que tú quieras enseñarme** —

— **¿Pero sientes que hay algo en especial que no sabes y te gustaría comprenderlo?** —

— **Todo** —le respondió Quinn y una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro. La forma sincera y real con que le hablaba, era de sus virtudes favoritas —

— **Te acuerdas por qué empezó esto ¿cierto? ¿Cómo nació la idea de que te enseñara ciertas cosas?** —la vió sonrojarse como nunca antes y le pareció el gesto más humano que alguna vez presenció. El rojo fuerte tiñó desde el cuello hasta las orejas de Quinn y el dedo índice doblando una hoja para no verla, solo lo completaba más —

— **Sí, lo recuerdo** —

— **Mira, si quieres, podemos comenzar por algo más…fácil** —esa no era la palabra adecuada pero quería que su paciente la entendiera en todo momento —

— **No soy tonta** —le dijo seriamente la rubia y ella dejó el libro un momento de lado — **sé por qué reaccioné así la otra vez** —

— **Me dijiste que no lo sabías** —

— **Sé que sucede cuando alguien me gusta. Creo que fue lo único bueno que hizo mi padre conmigo, enseñarme esas palabras. Lo que no sé es por qué sucede ¿por qué no puedo evitarlo?** —

— **Escucha, Quinn, hay dos cosas que las personas no podemos evitar** —comenzó arrastrando su silla para pegarla a su lado y rozar de esa forma sus brazos — **la primera es el destino. Hay gente que cree que ciertas situaciones se atraviesas por el destino. Y la segunda son las sensaciones que nuestro cuerpo cala o pasa. Si nos gusta algo, reaccionará de acuerdo a eso. Si no nos gusta, actuará con desagrado ¿entiendes?** —Luego de humedecer sus labios, su paciente asintió y ella se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja — **tu…tu erección del otro día se debió a eso. A los estímulos de satisfacción que tu cuerpo produce. Y solo debes entender que así debe pasar. No puedes evitarlo** —

— **¿Y si está mal?** —

— **No está mal, Quinn. Eso volverá a pasarte como alguna vez te debe haber pasado antes. Y seguirá ocurriendo** —

— **¿Tú te molestaste?** —

— **Para nada** —le aclaró tomando un vaso de agua que había servido para las dos —

— **No recuerdo que me haya pasado antes** —susurró la rubia por lo bajo —

— **Pero dijiste que sí sabías** —le recordó la morena e intentando suavizar el tenso ambiente — **eso quiere decir que ya has visto algo que te agrada —** bromeó alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Quinn sacudió la cabeza —

— **No, mi padre me lo dijo. Lo único agradable que he visto en mi vida eres tú** —tosió con tanta torpeza que casi escupe el agua que bebía.

Aquella expresión le azotó, peor que a un esclavo la piel y se la arrancó hasta sentir el doloroso aire golpearle las entrañas. Inexplicablemente lo sentía así. Expuesta y desnuda ante una Quinn Fabray que se mostraba de igual manera pero no tenía miedo a decirlo.

Rachel limpió la comisura de sus labios y la miró: sus mejillas estaban blancas porque en ningún momento se habían sonrojado y sus ojos estaban clavados en ella ¿Cuánto más iba a aguantar para no ceder y responderle de la misma manera?

No estaba entre sus planes llegar a Lost Springs y coquetear como dos adultas con su paciente. Porque eso hacían. Se acariciaban con las miradas y se arrinconaban con las palabras. Y Quinn sabía siempre justo qué decir. Parecía que tenía todo calculado para hacerla caer rendida a sus pies.

Y ya estaba arrodillada. Estaba inclinada y a nada de caer a su merced.

— **Conoces pocas personas entonces** —bromeó pretendiendo aliviar la situación —

— **Incluso si conociera al mundo entero, tú seguirías siendo la más agradable. Y la más linda** —desvió su vista de la mesa a ella con tanta violencia que volvió a alejarla al notar que el semblante de Quinn no cambiaba. Dejó transcurrir los segundos, formulando la frase ideal para salir del pantanoso tema pero la rubia se le adelantó — **¿tienes novio?** —le preguntó estirándose hasta ella. El espacio personal comenzaba a fallar entre ambas y esta vez de los hombros hasta sus cabezas —

— **No** —Quinn sonrió con entusiasmo —

— **Yo tampoco** —ella apretó los labios y evitó reír, antes de asentir como si le hubiese contado su mayor secreto — **Y novia tampoco… ¿pero has tenido?** —

— **¿Novio?** —

— **O novia. Ambos** —

— **Sí, he tenido un novio** —le respondió. Matthew y ella comenzaron a salir casi tres años atrás, luego de que su aventura con Brody acabara y, en vez de llorar por algo que nunca se tornó serio, decidió salir a divertirse y allí lo conoció. En una ordinaria y común noche de fiesta —

— **Pero ya no lo tienes ¿cierto?** —Negó enseguida y, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había estado tan feliz de estar soltera en su vida — **¿y has sido feliz?** —Rachel hizo una mueca dubitativa y agudizó la mirada ¿Lo había sido? Los primeros meses sí. Y eso fue hasta que el padre de su ex novio creara un negocio con su padre y que en nada tenía que ver la abogacía que Leroy ejercía. Desde allí y por casi más de un año, la relación se basó en posar para los fotógrafos del mercado empresarial —

— **Estoy siendo feliz ahora** —susurró. La sonrisa de Quinn se alzó de un lado y sus codos en la mesa se acercaron hasta ella. Cuando se inclinó y aprisionó su frente, la morena se mordió el labio inferior y aguardó, disfrutando el olor a limón que la envolvía y producía las sacudidas en sus piernas—

— **¿Te gusta estar aquí?** —

— **Me gusta estar contigo… ¿te gusta estar conmigo?** —

— **No podría explicártelo con palabras cuánto me gusta** —cuando el aliento a frutilla se atragantó en su propia garganta, Rachel se alzó apenas desde su silla y el gesto triunfante de la rubia la hizo temblar ¿Cómo podía verse tan ingenua y segura a la vez? — **¿has pensado alguna vez en querer marcharte?** —así como Quinn era sincera y transparente al hablarle, ella lo hizo en ese momento. Asintió y sin embargo la sonrisa de su paciente no se borró —

— **Cuando llegué. El primer día. No sabía si iba a soportarlo…Si me marchaba, hubiera sido lo peor decisión de mi vida** —

— **Estoy de acuerdo. Habría sido lo peor que hubieses hecho alguna vez…tienes un cabello precioso** —agregó jugando con un mechón en su dedo y la morena suspiró ¿Cuánto duraría esa peligrosa conversación? — **¿qué vas a enseñarme ahora?** —le preguntó la rubia tras volver a su lugar y finalmente brindarle la calma. Sus rostros habían estado a menos de diez centímetros de distancia y la inexistente lejanía se podía haber cortado de un momento a otro —

— **Puedes… ¿primero puedes darme más agua?** —le entregó el vaso y Quinn sujetó su mano. La observó frente a ella, de pie y sin intenciones de soltarla. Sus ojos avellanas comenzaban a oscurecer y estaba segura que sus marrones hasta podrían verse negros.

Estaban deseando algo en común y, según su traicionera mente, lo que querían estaba en la otra.

— **Claro** —le dijo al soltarla y aún intranquila vió su espalda alejarse. Mientras servía contra la mesada, se reprochó el poco autocontrol e indescifrable que estaba teniendo ¿De dónde estaba saliendo todo aquello? Quiso golpear su rostro contra el libro. Claro, de las estimulaciones del cuerpo. Una de las dos cosas que las personas no podían detener — **mi padre** —agregó al dejarle el vaso en la mesa y caminar a la puerta.

Tan rápido como todo giraba a su alrededor, su mundo acababa de detenerse y ella pedía por bajar.

Se puso de pie y se detuvo al lado de Quinn, que miraba con algo de tristeza al otro lado de la puerta: el hombre acababa de bajar de su camioneta y caminaba hacia ellas.

— **Bueno, yo…voy a estar en mi cuarto** —le aclaró balbuceante pero la rubia tomó su muñeca y giró a verla —

— **Puedes quedarte. Rachel, él no es la mejor persona del universo pero…si quieres conocerlo, no voy a prohibírtelo** —en realidad, en ese momento solo quería abrazarla y alejarla de él. Russel Fabray tenía la única ficha en el tablero de la parte oscura por el que Quinn no quería atravesar y, para que la rubia ganara, debía sacarlo del juego. El problema era que no tenía la estrategia aún y, por ahora, el hombre corría con ventaja —

— **Lo conoceré** —Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro derrotada — **pero no hoy** —de repente sus ojos verdes volvieron a cristalizarse y una sonrisa le devolvió la paciente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Le dejó una caricia de aliento en el hombro y, tras ver de reojo que él ya estaba demasiado cerca, se alejó y decidió esconderse en su cuarto —

La peor decisión que podría haber tomado ya pasó. Y no lo hizo. No se marchó.

Pero la segunda peor era ir en contra de los deseos de Quinn y, si la rubia cedía y cumplía los de ella, Rachel no iba a actuar diferente.

Después de todo, nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida ciertamente y, alejarse de esa felicidad, no estaba en sus planes aún.

En realidad ¿iba a estarlo en algún momento?

* * *

 **Les dejo otro cap queridisimas lectoras, porque son un amor y lo merecen. Gracias por los rws, follows y alerts**

 ** **Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Nos leemos el domingo.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	10. La lógica de la sicología

Cap X: "La lógica de la sicología"

Cuando hay preguntas, hay respuestas. Como cuando hay noche y horas después regresa el día. El cambio drástico y en su momento inexplicable de astros, es tan influyente en las personas como las preguntas dentro de su mente, hurgando y buscando en cualquier otro lado sus respuestas.

Si hay causas, hay consecuencias. Como cuando se monta por primera vez una bicicleta, con apena años y luego de los primeros metros, el cuerpo impacta contra el suelo por no saber maniobrarla aún. Y si hay causas que permiten u obligan a actuar de cierta manera, habrá consecuencias que corregirán el impulso de haberlo intentado de la forma incorrecta.

Sucede lo mismo con todo. Con cada cosa que se ve e incluso con aquellos que no y los ojos no la perciben. Pero deja de suceder con lo que no se puede tocar. Con aquello que solo se ve pero no cambiará las cosas si no se puede palpar.

Como una antigüedad escondida dentro de una caja de cristal y expuesta en un museo. Si solo se la ve y nadie la roza, continuará igual por el tiempo en el que se decida volver a palparla. Entonces allí cambiará.

Mientras más se toque algo, más cambiará. Como un dedo hundiéndose en una herida y efectuando sus posibles cicatrices.

Mientras más se mire algo, más se conocerá. Como los sicólogos a sus pacientes.

Y ella llevaba 23 días con Quinn. Conocían lo importante de cada una y, aunque sabía que aún había mucho camino por recorrer, trotar hasta llegar a la meta no era parte de su estrategia.

Le gustaba exactamente como iba todo. A paso lento y seguro, sin tambaleos y con las dudas que surgían y se aclaraban rápidamente.

Le encantaba la soltura de su paciente desde la segunda sesión, la manera en que cortaba las verduras contra la mesada para la cena y la sonrisa con que la llamaba para almorzar.

Le fascinaba la luz solar entrando temprano por la mañana, la forma en que Quinn usaba la gorra que le había obsequiado y la felicidad con que se paseaba con la cámara colgando en su cuello.

Le gustaba todo de aquel lugar. Y sentía que todo le gustaba un poco más al pasar los días.

 ** _"Mientras más tiempo pases con la persona que te gusta, más atractivo te parecerá"_** Rachel parpadeó al recordar una clase del señor Collins, el encargado de tres de sus 11 materias anuales de su carrera.

Era la lógica denominada como Atracción por proximidad. Y supo que algo se removía en ella si se acordó justo en ese instante, mientras veía a lo lejos a Quinn y a su imborrable sonrisa tomarle una fotografía a un árbol. Lo hacía todo el tiempo desde que le había entregado el regalo.

Y una vez más, no pudo dejar de notar lo hermosa que era.

Santana tenía razón y no se parecía a ninguna de las bellas modelos con la que su amiga se relacionaba solo una noche. Física y sentimentalmente, eran puntos incomparables.

Quinn era completamente distinta y única entre las demás. Y le daba algo de miedo admitirlo pero era cierto. No importaba cuán insistente sonara dentro de su cabeza, la rubia era atractiva a simple vista y para cualquier persona. Incluso para ella, que nunca había salido con chicas tal y como nuevamente Santana decía otra verdad.

Pero eso no era influyente, pensó al ponerse de pie y abandonar los escalones de entrada. Dejó el pórtico atrás y caminó hasta Quinn que, con total concentración y un gesto serio, escondía su rostro tras la cámara ante un nuevo flash.

Se detuvo a tras ella y quizá su sombra o algún sonido la delató, porque la rubia giró e inmediatamente la fotografió.

— **¡Quinn!** —le reclamó riendo y la sonrisa en su paciente regresó. Podía ver la burla infantil tras sus blancos dientes y mientras buscaba la imagen con impaciencia —

— **Te ves muy linda. Como siempre** —le dijo estirando el aparato hasta ella y Rachel pensó que no, la imagen algo distorsionada y con su cara sorprendida y enojada por el rápido flash, no la hacían ver tan bien en realidad — **creo que podría tomarte muchas. Eres lo más atractivo que hay en el lugar** —

— **No es cierto ¿Qué me dices de Fiona?** —

— **¿Vas a compararte con un animal? Me gusta como te ves aquí** —agregó encontrando otra fotografía y la morena se acomodó un mechón de cabello, para observarla mejor. Era ella sí y la cámara llevaba con Quinn apenas más de 24 horas, por lo que no recordaba en qué momento tomó la que estaba mirando. Estaba meciéndose en el sillón que dormían juntas y jugando con su cabello. Parecía tan relajada y su boca estaba abierta en una sonrisa que podía jurar pocas veces antes la había visto — **te sienta muy bien estar aquí** —

— **Lo sé, estoy segura de eso** —murmuró detallando el hombro de Quinn que chocaba con el suyo, antes de subir lentamente y detenerse en su boca. Se humedeció los labios, disfrutando su aliento a frutilla llegar hasta ella y provocarle las enloquecedoras cosquillas en su interior ¿Es que no le bastaba a la rubia con solo verse bien? — **y a ti te sienta bien que esté aquí** —

— **Por supuesto. No tengas dudas de eso** —cuando desvió la vista de su cámara a ella, Rachel se vió obligada a cruzar sus miradas. Sin embargo apenas pudo mantenerla, la media sonrisa de su paciente la hizo flaquear y regresar a su boca. Incluso cuando oyó su voz y vió cómo hablaba casi en cámara lenta, asentía perdida con la atención siempre en el mismo lugar — **me gustaría ir al río y llevarla. Cuando mi madre venga a traerme víveres quiero mostrárselas. Sé que les encantará** —

Judy Fabray le hacía una visita una vez al mes y como acababa de decírselo: luego de pasar por la tienda, le dejaba algunas bolsas con provisiones para algunas semanas. Quinn se lo aclaró en la sesión de dos días atrás y, por la sonrisa que portaba al hablar de su madre, suponía que era importante su llegada.

— **Es un buen momento ahora ¿quieres ir?** —le ofreció y la rubia negó. De la nada y sin aviso, se vió rodeada por uno de sus brazos y sintió el calor de su pecho contra ella. Quinn la sujetó como el día anterior y en agradecimiento por el regalo. Y le dejó un beso en la cabeza, como horas atrás también. Y en más agradecimientos: por las prendas de ropa que le había llevado y algunos detalles para la cocina. Como frascos de mermelada de su ciudad o condimentos que la rubia por primera vez vió y probó.

— **Mi madre no tarda en llegar** —le aclaró la rubia al separarse y ella juntó las cejas —

— **¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te ha enviado un mensaje de humo o una paloma mensajera?** —

— **Graciosa. Muy graciosa** —le sonrió dejándole unos toques en la punta de su nariz. Rachel la arrugó y apretó los ojos, liberando la risa armónica de Quinn — **siempre viene a la misma hora. Llega, me deja unas verduras cortadas para la cena y luego hablamos mientras me acompaña. Es la costumbre** — asintió, comprendiendo que entonces tendría que hacerse a un lado por unas horas. La invitada era Judy, no ella y como lo dijo la rubia, la costumbre era una cena y un momento entre madre e hija. Ella no tenía por qué colarse o intervenir. Se escondería en su cuarto otra vez, como con la última llegada de Russel y comería alguna fruta antes de dormir. Por mucho que apenas fuesen las seis de la tarde — **le caerás muy bien y nos haremos lugar las tres en la mesa. O podemos sentarnos afuera, en nuestro sillón y prepararé una mesa en medio para ella, junto a una silla** —

No supo qué decirle. Porque los nervios la hacían temblar, de frío y las dulces palabras de su paciente no hacían más empujarla hacia ella, obligándola a que respondiera aunque sea con un gesto.

Y lo hizo. Apretó los labios y asintió, avergonzada al imaginarse entre medio de Quinn y su madre, como si conociera a ambas desde mucho tiempo y solo fuese una reunión amistosa más.

Quizá lo era, se dijo cuando la rubia le rodeó la cadera y la guió hacia el interior de la casa, murmurando por lo bajo que quería preparar el jugo de uvas que tanto a Judy fascinaba.

Tal vez las conversaciones surgirían como eso. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

O desde otra.

* * *

Si de Russel no quería nunca contarle nada, de Judy no tenía vergüenza ni de demostrarle a cada segundo un gesto de cariño.

Rachel no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que las veía interactuar. No la dejaron cocinar, alegando que ella era la invitada y, luego de un sonrojo visible y una burla de Quinn a espalda de su madre, ocupó una silla y con los codos en la mesa las observó.

La mujer dejó las bolsas llenas de víveres sobre la mesada y de allí quitaba lo necesario para preparar una pasta al mejor estilo y sabor italiano, le había dicho. Sus abuelos lo eran y su madre también, por lo que cocinar esos platos era típico en ella.

Cuando echó los fideos a la olla, Judy volteó y se apoyó contra el mueble, dedicándole una agradable sonrisa antes hablarle:

— **Te gusta la pasta ¿verdad?** —

— **Me gusta. Y esta en especial huele delicioso ¿agrega algún ingrediente personal o mágico?** —

— **Solo condimentos que mi madre me enseñó a mezclar** — le respondió secando sus manos contra su delantal — **¿Sabes? A veces puedes tener un pequeño trozo de ajo, una pizca de pimienta y mucha cebolla. Pero debes aprender a cortarlas y proporcionarlas con la sal en el mejor sabor. Y no abusar de ellos, por supuesto** —

— **Nunca he cocinado salsa** —confesó y notó la mirada de reojo de Quinn, antes de reiniciar su corte de una rama verde y similar al apio — **vivo sola desde hace un tiempo y todo es comida comprada o solo tomates. Estoy disfrutando mucho oler semejante aroma** —agregó inflando su pecho al aspirar el ambiente de cena que ya se percibía —

— **¿Cómo es eso?** —le preguntó Judy y obligándola a abrir los ojos bruscamente — **¿pero te gusta la salsa?** —

— **Me encanta** —

— **Bueno, eso ya es un paso. Quinn puede darte la receta y ayudarte a preparar algo antes de que vuelvas a casa ¿la extrañas?** —Rachel ladeó la cabeza. No sabía de dónde había salido ese cuestionamiento pero incluso su paciente volteó a verla un segundo, esperando la respuesta. Curvó sus labios hacia abajo y alzó los hombros, consciente de que no podía soltar cualquier monosílabo y confundir las cosas —

— **Me gusta estar aquí. Asique extrañar no es un problema. Además, nos llevamos muy bien con su hija y aún me soporta ¿cierto, Quinn?** —Arrojando sus verduras cortadas dentro de otra olla, la aludida rió y luego se sumó a ellas —

— **Cierto. Ojalá tú me soportes mucho tiempo más** —

— **Tendremos que averiguarlo** —replicó con un gesto sugestivo de hombros y volvió a ver a Judy, cuando Quinn se alejó con las mejillas sonrojadas — **pondré los platos** —dijo después de unos minutos al notar el silencio y la mirada de la mujer intercalarse en una y en la otra.

Afuera, aprovechando la fresca brisa que la entrada noche les brindaba, ella quiso poner tres platos pero al inclinarse, pudo sentir a Quinn pegarse a su espalda y retener su brazo, impidiéndoselo y girándola con suavidad.

— **¿No compartiremos hoy?** —Inquirió — **me gusta cuando lo hacemos** —

— **¿A tu madre no le molestará?** —Se sintió ridícula al instante, casi como esos adolescentes que suben de la mano de su novia a su cuarto y, al pasar por las escaleras, preguntan si alguno de los padres está en casa —

— **No lo creo ¿has visto cómo te mira y te trata? Le caes muy bien** —

— **Bueno, eso es normal en mí** —bromeó guiñándole un ojo y Quinn se humedeció los labios. Cuando la vió morderlos, fue consciente de estaba actuando distinta desde minutos atrás y, aunque sonara difícil, debía comportarse y volver a ser la misma sicóloga de siempre con su paciente. Pero cuando la rubia se estiró y le rozó el cuello con su nariz, sus piernas se debilitaron y mandó su propia obligación al diablo —

— **Ya lo creo…Hueles mejor que la salsa** —

— **Rachel, no sé si has bebido el zumo de uvas pero debo advertirte que es adictivo** —apareció Judy con la cena y ella se alejó con torpeza al instante. Sin embargo, cuando miró a Quinn, aún permanecía en su posición y sonriéndole genuinamente como siempre —

— **Bueno, si usted quiere, luego le convidaré de mis jugos verdes. Mis amigos los llaman así porque dicen que están hechos con pastos pero son muy nutritivos y deliciosos** —le informó. Desde California y tras su viaje imprevisto, había llevado con ella dos bolsas llenas de esos zumos que solía tomar cuando salía por sus ejercicios —

— **Oh, por supuesto querida. A Quinn siempre le digo que debe probar gustos y sabores de todos lados. Solo para terminar de confirmar que lo que le preparo es lo más rico** —añadió y las tres soltaron una risa.

Cuando la rubia dejó un beso en la mejilla de su madre, Rachel se preguntó qué estarían haciendo sus padres ¿Por qué Shelby ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar comunicarse con ella y preguntarle cómo iba a todo? Y cuando Judy le respondió con una caricia en la mano y una sonrisa, Quinn rodeó la silla y se acomodó a su lado. Haciéndola pensar cuándo se vería así con su madre.

Cenaron entre anécdotas de la mujer que hacían reír a las dos y a veces avergonzar a la rubia pero incluso con ellas dos burlándose, nunca alzó la voz en protesta.

Lucía tan relajada con ambas que Rachel tenía miedo de interrumpir y cambiar el ambiente, por lo que prefirió comer con entusiasmo y responder solo cuando le preguntaban algo.

Descubrió que Judy era una buena cocinera, como ya lo suponía y que preparaba desde exquisitos desayunos hasta trabajados postres y que le demandaban mucho tiempo. Que a eso se dedicaba. En el límite de Orín y su siguiente pueblo, la mujer tenía una pequeña tienda de repostería y algunas mesas casi como una cafetería. La morena se apuntó mentalmente que la próxima vez que quisiera buscar señal de internet o en su teléfono, lo haría allí.

Supo también que, por el tono en que lo decía, Judy extrañaba pasar más tiempo con Quinn. Y Quinn parecía percibirlo y sentirlo también. De alguna manera le encogió el corazón ¿Quién era o qué había hecho Russel Fabray en la vida de ambas que a pesar de sus deseos, vivían separadas? ¿Tendría él algo que ver? Lo averiguaría.

Y para eso esperó hasta que la mujer se perdió en la cocina, en busca del postre y ella la siguió con la mirada.

— **¿Necesitas algo? Voy por agua** —le dijo a Quinn apretando su muslo y la rubia negó ligeramente.

Se sintió observada los pocos pasos hasta la puerta y, al tomar el picaporte, volteó para sorprenderla y Quinn le sonrió, indiferente a su acusadora mirada.

— **¿La ayudo?** —

— **Oh, no, Rachel, lo que faltaba. Eres nuestra invitada hoy. Dile a mi hija que me anote que quieres cenar la próxima vez que vuelva** —

— **No se preocupe, no tiene que hacer eso. Prometo que aprenderé a cocinar algo para entonces** —

— **Es agradable oír eso, así me gusta** —

— **¿Judy?** —la llamó mientras la veía tomar una fuente del horno y tratando que su nombre no sonara tan informal —

— **Dime** —aguardó unos segundos, luego de estirarse y ver a Quinn meciéndose esperándolas y mirando tras ella —

— **Usted sabe que soy la sicóloga de su hija y yo…a veces me gustaría entender algunas cosas… ¿puedo preguntarle sobre su marido?** —de repente la mujer detuvo el movimiento de sus manos. Dejó la decoración un momento y giró la cabeza a verla. Rachel tragó saliva. No parecía molesta ni su semblante dulce había cambiado, pero la expresión en los ojos verdes de Quinn, al oír referirse a Russel, era la misma de la mujer en ese momento — **Lo siento. Creo que no debí haber…** —

— **Tranquila, Rachel. Entiendo la situación y supongo que algo debes saber de él. O al menos lo has visto** —

— **Solo de lejos** —

— **Está bien…pero no podemos hablarlo aquí, si Quinn nos oye podría molestarse. Te dejaré la dirección de mi tienda antes de marcharme y cuando quieras saberlo todo, te acercas y de paso disfrutas uno de mis pasteles** —Rachel asintió, lentamente y dudosa. Eso sonaba casi a traición a su paciente y, por mucho que el interés se generara en ella, conocer a Russel Fabray a escondidas de Quinn y no de la manera en que se lo había prometido, a su tiempo, no terminaba de asentarse en sus pensamientos — **eres más linda que en fotografías** —oyó cuando la mujer tomó la bandeja ya decorada y luego oyó la puerta.

Parpadeó, intentando comprender a qué se refería pero tantas cosas juntas en su cabeza estaban mareándola.

La siguió y afuera vió a Quinn estirarse a tomar una porción del pastel y, cuando se sintió observada, se echó contra el respaldar y palmeó su lugar.

— **Ayer comenzó la feria en el Condado ¿no te apetece ir este año?** —preguntó Judy mientras ella se sentaba junto a la rubia —

— **No, mamá. Ya sabes que esas cosas no me gustan** —

— **¿Y a ti Rachel?** —

— **¿Una feria? Bueno, nunca he ido a una pero…suena divertido. Hoy es sábado y supongo que habrá muchas cosas por ver** —

— **El condado está a unos cuarenta minutos a pie, Rachel** —le informó Quinn —

— **Ay, hija, no seas aguafiestas** —le reprochó la mujer — **tienes una bicicleta en el granero. Puedes prestársela si quiere ir** —

— **¿Quieres ir?** —le preguntó la rubia ladeándose a mirarla y con algo de obviedad. Ella se pasó las manos a lo largo de los muslos y, al ver la agradable noche que apenas determinaban las 21, asintió con efusividad — **pero no sabes dónde queda. No puedes ir sola** —

— **Entonces ven conmigo** —la incentivó tomando su mano desocupada y tironeándola para llamar su atención. Judy se sirvió una segunda porción de su magistral pastel y las observaba con una sonrisa— **¡Vamos, Quinn! Será muy divertido** —

— **No, Rachel. Lo siento. Habrá mucha gente y…**

— **Está bien, entonces préstame tu bicicleta. Señora Judy ¿cree poder indicarme una vez más?** —antes de que la mujer pudiera hablar, Quinn se puso de pie y suspiró derrotada —

— **Está bien, está bien, te llevaré. Pero me quedaré afuera y lejos de todos. Cuando quieras regresar, nos volvemos** —

Eso fue suficiente para ella que, sin notarlo, se arrojó al rostro de la rubia y lo rodeó con sus manos, para depositarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento.

Iba a darle otro y otros más, pero el carraspeo en Judy le recordó que no estaban solas y debió alejarse, escondiéndose en su cuarto con la excusa de que se cambiaría la ropa.

* * *

No era como un automóvil pero allí estaba, siendo trasladada por un transporte y con alguien que manejara.

Quinn pedaleaba con algo de cansancio tras ella y Rachel debió probar decenas de posiciones, antes de terminar sentándose en el caño recto que unía el asiento del manubrio.

Cada vez que la rubia se acercaba para acelerar los pedales, jadeaba cansada contra su oído y la piel se le estremecía.

Iban en silencio. No quería hablar y confirmar que estuviese enojada por su arrebatada decisión pero, como la sicóloga que solía llamarse, si a Quinn no le agradaba relacionarse con los demás, debía averiguar por qué.

Llegaron casi 25 minutos después y a lo lejos oyó el sonido de las máquinas, la voz cantora del hombre que les daba la bienvenida y podía oler el dulce de los algodones de azúcar cocinarse.

Quinn frenó e hizo a un lado su brazo, cediéndole permiso para que bajara y lo hizo. Caminó unos metros y, al estar a otros más cerca de la entrada, se detuvo y volteó a ver a la rubia en el mismo lugar.

— **¿Y si me secuestran?** —Quinn rodó los ojos —

— **No lo harán. No hay mucha gente** —

— **¿Pero y si me secuestran?** —Repitió y todo se oyó más cercano de repente, cuando Quinn dejó la bicicleta a un lado y comenzó a caminar a su encuentro — **gracias por evitar que me secuestren** —

— **No quiero que te lleven lejos** —le dijo la rubia llegando a ella y sin detenerse, le rodeó la cintura y avanzaron con rapidez.

Caminaron de esa manera. Quinn pegada a su lado y ella atrapándole la cadera, con la mano sujetándose de su camisa. Funcionaban como un encaje imposible de romper y avanzaron ignorando algunas imperfecciones del suelo o la insistencia de los vendedores tras entrar.

Era como si nada pudiese separarlas y cada paso las afianzaba más.

Cuando la morena se separó y giró cual bailarina por unos metros, Quinn no dudó en imaginarse cómo se vería si tuviese la cámara fotográfica en mano. Esa noche llevaba un vestido largo, ajustado en su torso pero suelto bajo su cintura y con un gran moño azul tras su espalda baja. Y, por cada vez que tomaba su vuelo y lo abría, podía fantasear con retratarla en el lente de su cámara.

— **De verdad ¿por qué eres sicóloga y no modelo?** —

— **Porque me gusta escuchar a las personas. No que me vean como un trozo de carne** — respondió batiendo sus cejas y Quinn asintió — **¿te gustaría ser profesional y fotografiar modelos en ropa interior?** —

— **No. Me gustaría pasar tiempo con alguien que me escuche** —le replicó y ella detuvo su bailoteo. A lo lejos, le envió una sonrisa y la rubia se mordió el labio. Niños con manzanas empaladas, globos sueltos y los payasos que empujaban carros de bebidas, se interponían en el trayecto de su mirada pero no la alejaban tampoco.

Cuando la vió acercarse, su corazón comenzó su acostumbrado galopeo por ella y para calmarse volvió a girar, alejándose con los nervios en la punta de sus dedos y mezclándose entre las demás personas

— **O podrías haber sido bailarina** —insistió Quinn—

— **No sé bailar** —aseguró—

— **¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?** — _Permanecer fuera de los encantos de tu sonrisa_ , le parecía una respuesta algo violenta por lo que, alzando los hombros, siguió su andar —

— **Pero no sé qué hago** —

— **A mí me parece que sí** —le dijo esquivando la multitud y siguiéndola —

— **Quizá. Pero no debo estar haciéndolo bien** —de repente tomaron su mano y la obligaron bruscamente a voltear. Quinn entrelazó sus dedos y dejó la otra mano en su cadera, acercándola a ella y juntando sus cuerpos.

Su boca emitió un sonido por el golpe de aire y la cerró al instante, para tragar los nervios torpemente abultados e intentar comprender qué pasaba.

— **Lo haces muy bien** —le aseguró la rubia con la voz ronca y ella pudo notar que sus ojos parecían oscurecerse— **pero bailar es de a dos. Lo demás no es bailar** —

— **¿Entonces qué es?** —Quinn emitió un sonido de indiferencia —

— **Solo moverse** —cuando su paciente le señaló uno de sus hombros, en ese momento olvidó que ocupaba ese lugar en su vida: su paciente. Y dejó la otra mano allí —

Inevitablemente le siguió el ritmo y sus pies se removieron. Era un movimiento lento, casi un vals y en el que se desplazaron en su pequeño circulo. A decir verdad, a ella le encantaba la música alta, retumbando en los parlantes y con trago en mano. Como estaba acostumbrada.

Pero la tranquilidad de ese momento se sentía mucho mejor. Y la tranquilidad en el rostro de Quinn completaba la de ella. Sumado al bullicio que ignoraban y lo convertían en silencio, sus sentidos como pocas veces se encontraban en armonía.

— **Me he movido toda mi vida** —confesó minutos después con sus ojos en ella— **y no he disfrutado lo qué es bailar. Estoy aprendiendo a bailar** —

— **Y lo estás haciendo rápido** —le aseguró deslizando la mano hacia abajo un poco más. Abrió los dedos y la continuó guiando lentamente —

— **¿Te gusta bailar?** —

— **Es la primera vez que lo hago** —reveló alzando su mentón pero con la mirada en ella, solo que para pudiera estudiar su voz en clara verdad y su gesto acertado. Rachel asintió y se recostó contra su pecho.

Podría pasar cientos de horas allí y nadie la separaría. Porque el latir pausado y armonioso de la rubia, apaciguaban el suyo y parecía que otra Rachel Berry nacía. Y eso sonaba equilibradamente confortado en su cabeza.

— **Si su novia llega al número 100, usted escoge el premio** —las interrumpieron de repente y ella se alejó, parpadeando cual amanecer y mirando al hombre que señalaba un juego — **acérquense, señoritas** —

— **Ve si quieres** —le dijo Quinn y ella le tomó las dos manos. Giró sobre sus talones y se rodeó a sí misma, caminando hasta él para ver de qué se trataba — **no soy buena con la puntería** —

— **Tranquila. Lo haré por ti** — sintió el frío tras soltarse de los brazos de la rubia **y** dió dos pasos, deteniéndose frente a lo que el hombre publicitaba como martillo delantero. Ella tomó la herramienta y acomodó sus piernas, antes de alzar sus brazos y golpear el martillo contra un botón rojo.

Alzaron la vista y dió un salto hacia Quinn cuando llegó al número indicado.

Era la primera vez que veía tal juego en su vida y más aún que lo juagaba. Pero le pareció divertido y, mientras él quitaba una sábana de un estante, Rachel tomó la mano de la rubia y la guió a elegir su premio.

— **Pero tú lo ganaste** —

— **Hay cientos de juegos más que seguiré ganando** —alardeó con un gesto victorioso y Quinn rió, antes de mirarlos y tomar una caja — **¿bombones de chocolate?** —preguntó algo decepcionada —

— **Para el camino de regreso. Podemos ir comiéndolos** —respondió con inocencia Quinn y ella mordió su labio para no reír.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar algo más, se alzó en puntas de pies y volvió a girar entre el tumulto.

Sin embargo cuando se sintió sola y se cercioró de que la rubia no la seguía, se detuvo bruscamente y regresó por sus pasos:

— **¿Te quedarás ahí?** —

— **¿Vas a jugar a muchas cosas más?** —Rachel se acercó hasta invadirle el espacio personal. Notó el nerviosismo en su voz y el temblor en su garganta. Si no quería quedarse más tiempo allí no iba a obligarla, pero podía intentar persuadirla al menos —

— **¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?** —

— **Sí…bueno, si quieres quedarte te esperaré y…** —

— **Nos vamos a casa** —le aclaró y sonriéndole con delicadeza. Quinn asintió y fue en ese momento que notó llevaba la gorra que le había obsequiado. Por supuesto, pensó, no iba a mostrar su rostro inquieto a todos — **este sol me está matando. Es terrible** —agregó con diversión y la rubia ladeó la cabeza, cuestionándola y sin gracia — **¿qué?** —

— **Me gusta usarla** —

— **Ya lo veo. Para dormir debes quitártela ¿lo sabías?** —

— **¿Qué hay de ti eh?** —le siguió Quinn el juego al quitársela y colocársela a ella sin dificultad — **¡vaya que calor, Rachel! Debes protegerte del sol** —

— **Eres una pesada. Y más que yo** —le dijo señalándola y la rubia rió, mientras la acomodaba hacia atrás y golpeaba infantilmente su cabeza — **y por eso, me llevaré los chocolates** —

Le arrancó la caja y la resguardó la caja contra su pecho, antes de echarse a correr.

Atravesó la cinta de entrada entre tropiezos y hasta pudo sentir los dedos de Quinn pretender retener su vestido. Pero siguió y llegó la bicicleta.

Iba a montarse y solo fingir dar unas pequeñas vueltas cuando la rubia se interpuso entre la rueda delantera y sacudió el manubrio, impidiéndoselo y generándole diversión que no quiso demostrar.

— **Es mi bicicleta. Y regrésame los bombones** —

— **¡Oye! No seas egoísta. Solo dame uno, al menos** —

A pesar de su orden, Quinn rodeó el móvil y la arrinconó contra el caño dónde la había hecho viajar. Con los brazos estirados, una mano en el asiento y otra sujetando aún el volante, la rubia empujó sus caderas y ella se echó lo que pudo atrás.

— **Iba a darte muchos pero estabas por robártelos, Rachel** —le dijo fingiendo seriedad.

Ya era demasiado tarde y nada tenía que ver con el horario, que no debían ser más allá de las 10 de la noche.

La morena sintió como su mente se apagaba y su cuerpo se relajaba. Su boca se entreabría y la de la rubia se movía, lanzándole tras las palabras su aliento a frutilla.

Clavó su mirada en los labios finos y delicados de Quinn y subió por su rostro. Cuando la descubrió en los suyos también, se estiró hasta ella y la cabeza de la rubia se inclinó.

— **¿Qué más quieres robarme ya?** —le susurró con la voz ronca y Rachel tragó saliva, embelesada solo en su boca — **no puedes robarme más** —agregó alejándole el mechón de su frente y acomodándolo tras su oreja.

La caricia que le generaba entre los cabellos, la oscuridad porque estaban lejos de las luces y la otra mano de Quinn empujando la bicicleta para acercarla aún más, ocasionaron el calor que explotó dentro de ella y le generó el valor de impulsarse.

Pasó un brazo tras su cuello y la pegó a su rostro, besándola con las mismas ansias que Quinn la recibió.

Olvidó qué hacían allí, cómo había llegado allí y sobre todo qué hacía ella allí. La lógica de la sicología no era esa.

Sin embargo cuando la rubia arrojó el vehículo y atrapó su cadera con firmeza, estrujándole el vestido entre sus puños, decidió ignorar quién era y a qué se dedicaba.

Y se entregó a la situación, al beso expertamente primero de Quinn y se dejó llevar por el ritmo que le quisiera imponer y guiar.

Porque se trataba de eso, acababa de entenderlo. El viaje no comenzó cuando cargó sus dos maletas rosas y George la llevó a Lost Springs.

El viaje comenzó al llegar, al conocerla y dejarla entrar en su vida también.

El viaje continuaba a pesar de que sabía que estaban compartiendo un beso, las palpitaciones se le aceleraran y quisiera más. Mucho más y por eso la atrapaba cada vez con más firmeza.

Y ese viaje no tenía fecha de regreso ni boleto de vuelta.

Todo el mundo en algún momento de su vida viaja a un lugar nuevo, al que desea volver pero no puede hacerlo. Como el paisaje más veraniego en una lejana playa. O como la nieve que cae para armar muñecos y solo a algunos les gusta.

Como ese tipo de viajes la lengua de Quinn se coló a su boca y la hizo gemir. Como esos viajes al más deseoso y recóndito lugar, sus dientes le mordieron el labio inferior y oírla jadear su nombre no se comparaba a la hora de llegada ni partida.

Esos viajes primerizos y que parecen eternos. En avión, autobús o bicicleta.

Esos viajes como el amor.

* * *

 **Fotos Robchele *millones de corazones* y tomadas de la mano y gigochele its over GIGOCHELE ITS OVER!, razón suficiente para dejarles otro caps queridisimas lectoras, espero les haya gustado. Disculpen si hay errores pero la felicidad de Lea soltera me supera y todavía estoy corriendo en círculos, que lindo regalo de cumpleaños adelantado me dió la enana diabolica. La amo. Y hasta les adelanté el cap del beso por la emoción, se supone que sería en el 14 o 15. EN FIN, bye Matthy**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, son un amor como lo será Achele en un tiempo o solo yo estoy ilusionada de que algo va a pasar?**

 **Pkn150: Lo vi si y me la pasé casi llorando todo el capitulo jajaja. Me dió pena con Carl pero como no es un personaje que me importa, meh. El segundo con Michonne y Rick OTP bebés lloraba pero de emoción. Esperé mucho por eso. Saludos!**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario dejaría a Lea soltera, mínimo, un año, que ahí es cuando trabaja y le da bola a sus fans.****

 ** **Nos leemos el próximo domingo y ya despues hay actualizaciones más seguidas.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	11. Rondando a su alrededor

Cap XI: "Rondando a su alrededor"

Abrasaba. Su piel abrasaba, los labios de Rachel la quemaban y sus dedos atrapándole el cuello la dominaban.

No le alcanzaba con sujetarle la cintura, no. Necesitaba más. Llegar hasta su espalda y acercarla contra ella. Más, tanto más que la morena debería soltarse para recuperar el aliento por su propia cuenta y ver así su pecho agitado, producto del arrebato compartido.

No iba a mentirse ¿para qué iba a hacerlo? Pero quería romper el beso solo para oírla, para saber qué tendría Rachel para decir los minutos posteriores al encuentro de sus labios y sobre todo, si la culparía de algo o peor aún, decidiera marcharse.

Su madre siempre le decía que no importara qué hiciera, desde lo más insignificante como pasar horas mirando el techo tras despertar de una larga siesta hasta el trabajo que le da dinero pero no es lo que aspira, lo que hiciera que lo disfrutara. Que hay situaciones que marcan el día y al final del mismo es lo que recordará; como deseo a que se repita los días siguientes.

E iba a hacerlo.

Olvidó sus cuestionamientos internos y entreabrió la boca, asomando su lengua y empujando la de Rachel hasta el fondo de su boca. Pretendía jugar con ella, creyendo que la morena suspiraría ansiosa pero la experiencia de su sicóloga salió a relucirse.

Y a pesar de lo punzante que presionaba la palabra en su corazón, se dejó ordenar por los movimientos de Rachel. La manera en que tomaba su cuello, subía hasta sus mejillas y luego enredaba los dedos en su cabello, tironeando cada agarre y haciéndolas emitir el sonido de sus bocas al separarse y volver a juntarse, todo gritaba maestría en la morena y no le molestaba. Le encantaba.

Era como una adivinanza intentar saber a dónde dirigiría la intensidad y a dónde la chocaría al calmarla. Porque la sicóloga adquiría más rapidez y pasión al pasar los segundos y, cuando parecía querer soltarla y dejar sus labios hinchados separados, solo jugaba y volvía a explotarlos.

Quinn la abrazó por completo al rodearle la cintura y Rachel se sujetó de las puntas de su camisa, tan débil que si el suelo se sacudía iba a salir desprendida. Tras los últimos segundos intercambiando aire para seguir, finalmente debieron separarse.

No sabía cómo se veía la morena aún porque sus ojos permanecieron cerrados y sus labios comenzaban a amoldarse nuevamente. Expulsó un suspiro y la vió, como lo supuso, con su pecho subiendo y bajando como una montaña rusa, exaltado y tratando de recuperar aire.

Los nervios la invadieron ¿la habría besado bien acaso? ¿O se había ridiculizado al exponer su primer beso? Maldijo mentalmente, como pocas veces, y pensó en eso: su primer beso.

Acababa de dárselo a Rachel, la chica con la que hablaba desde casi un mes y vivían situaciones juntas a diario había sido la receptora de su primer beso. Y muchas veces lo había imaginado pero el cosquilleo bajo su vientre no se comparaba con los estallidos provocados por la boca de la morena.

Y era tan linda que no se arrepentía.

Su cabello cayéndole por los hombros le acariciaron el cuello durante el beso y la suavidad de sus manos le marcaron casi posesivamente las mejillas. Quería mantener ese calor, el de la morena aún en el aire y contra su piel por lo que dió el último paso que podía y se pegó a ella.

Ninguna dijo algo y, cuando sus miradas permanecieron en la otra por mucho tiempo, se sonrieron a la vez y la alegría las golpeó internamente. Ella se preguntó si por la cabeza de Rachel pasaba lo mismo: los minutos que duró el beso fueron sin duda una locura con afán a reiniciar y eran incomparables a cualquier otro momento de felicidad pasada.

Era ese beso y nada más.

— **¿Volvemos a casa?** —preguntó la morena con una mano en su cuello y acariciándola con el pulgar —

— **Dijiste que querías ganar muchos premios más** —susurró con la mirada fija en el brillo de sus ojos marrones. Rachel sonrió ampliamente y alzó los hombros —

— **Está bien por mí esta noche ya** —ella asintió y luego rió, cuando la morena tironeó el agarre y volvió a explotar sus labios.

La manejaba con tanta seguridad y pertenencia que no reclamó ni con el mínimo murmullo o alejamiento. La sensación de saber que a Rachel le gustaba besarla tanto como a ella, explotó las ganas en su cuerpo e intentó seguirle el ritmo.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los juegos aún, el griterío de los niños al correr y los cantos de los dueños de los puestos intentando vender algo más. Sin embargo, por sus oídos solo ingresaba el leve jadeo de la morena y cuando ella le mordía el labio sin antecedentes.

Y parecía que estaba haciéndolo bien, hacerlo mal le preocupaba o peor aún, molestar a Rachel al punto de que quisiera separarse e irse sin ella.

El reloj siguió su curso al igual que la boca de la sicóloga imponente sobre la suya. Por cada vez que una aguja avanzaba, la vehemencia entre ambas también.

Cuando minutos después pudieron romper el beso, Rachel se hizo a un lado y con una sonrisa le dio a entender que necesitaban subir a la bicicleta y regresar a casa.

Ella levantó su ligero transporte y, como en el viaje de ida, se acomodaron exactamente igual y estaba por pedalear cuando la morena la detuvo. La vió abrir la caja y quitarle la envoltura a un bombón de chocolate. Sonrió, cuando le dio una mordida y pasó su dedo índice para quitarse un pequeño trozo antes de que cayera.

Y luego la incentivó a hacer lo mismo. Rachel le entregó la otra mitad y ella la aprisionó entre sus labios, antes de empujar el dulce con su lengua y degustarlo finalmente.

— **Para darte energías** —bromeó guiñándole un ojo y Quinn asintió segura, antes de tomar impulso y emprender el camino de regreso a casa.

 _A casa_ , pensó, como si la hubiesen compartido desde hace tiempo y fueran más que una pareja establecida.

Con las ansias de abrazarla y dormir nuevamente en el sillón bajo el pórtico, aceleró su pedaleo y continuó haciéndolo aún más, cuando Rachel abrió otro chocolate y repitió el acto de repartir la mitad para cada una.

Y así durante todo el andar.

* * *

Ese amanecer fue mejor que el primero en que despertó junto a ella. Mucho mejor.

Recibió un beso en la frente, con Rachel bajo ella y mientras compartían unas últimas palabras antes de dormir.

Quinn le depositó otro en la mejilla y finalmente se acomodaron, como las veces anteriores, ella tras la espalda delgada y morena y apretándola en un abrazo.

Y había despertado tras sentirla separarse y oírla perderse al cerrar la puerta, en el interior de la casa.

Estaban ahora sentadas cómodamente contra el respaldar del sillón y sosteniendo una taza de café caliente. Ella tenía sus rodillas elevadas. Rachel sus piernas flexionadas y ambos pies cubiertos, compartiendo los cuatro la frazada negra como siempre.

No había recibido un beso de buenas días ni lo había intentando arrebatar porque no sabía si era lo adecuado o cómo reaccionaría la sicóloga frente a sus deseos. Pero la morena había preparado el desayuno, unas frutas cortadas, pan tostado, calentado leche en otro recipiente y estaba leyendo ahora, mientras le daba sorbos a su taza y con total concentración.

Quinn masticó con lentitud su tostada y hasta terminarla, antes de voltear a verla y persistir para que la notara. Rachel lo hizo y, algo sonrojada, le devolvió la mirada y ella le sonrió.

— **¿Qué lees?** —

 **— Mi libro favorito. Es una historia de amor** — le respondió mostrándole la tapa. Quinn juntó sus cejas, un muchacho de traje y con la mano ajustando su corbata centraba la presentación y una mujer con un largo vestido, dejaba volar la cinta de su cuello en clara señal de libertad. Sonrió de medio lado y se humedeció labios —

— **¿Y de qué va? ¿La has leído ya?** —

 **— Cientos de veces. No me canso de hacerlo y no sé si estoy lista para dejarla. Es un viaje muy intenso. Y va de dos personas que se aman** —

 **— ¿Sólo eso? —** Rachel se mordió la mejilla interna y de forma dubitativa la miró un momento —

 **— Si, de eso van las historias de amor. Solo amor. Si la quieres leer puedo prestártela** —

 **— ¿No me regalarías el libro como la cámara?** — cuestionó con burla y la morena bajó la mirada avergonzada —

— **Está autografiada por su autora…pero** **lo haría si me lo pidieras** —

 **— No lo haré** — rió por lo bajo ella y dejando una mano en su muslo. Rachel no llevaba más allá de la remera que le había regalado y sentir su calor de manera directa, le alborotó los latidos y la obligó a alejarla para no apretarlo — **¿me leerías un poco de esa historia?** —

La sicóloga alzó la vista con rapidez y sonrió de tal manera que sus ojos se achicaron y brillaron más que de costumbre. Le fascinaban sus gestos, se aseguró Quinn. Cuando arrugaba la nariz, cuando reía desaforada y aún más cuando le sonreía como si fuese la única persona del mundo junto a ella.

Rachel Berry era tan singular y hermosa que tenia atorada en la garganta las ganas de decírselo. Pero desistió y dejó que le hablara con la emoción que la caracteriza y era otro de los gestos que le encantaban de ella.

 **— Estoy comenzándola nuevamente, apenas he avanzado unos párrafos. Te la leeré desde el inicio** —

 **— No** — la detuvo aprisionando nuevamente su muslo — **continua como si la hubiese leído contigo hasta ahora** —

 ** _"A ella no le gustaba que el mundo la viera. Posiblemente a ella no le gustaba nada relacionado con el mundo. Nada más allá de Perla y ella misma. Porque ese era su mundo. Perla, su pequeña mascota que no parecía un perro pero sin embargo lo era. Perla y su propia vida._**

 ** _Pero él la vió a lo lejos y no dudó en acercarse tras observar su caída. Atravesó la calle y ninguna bocina se escuchó, a pesar de haberse colado bajo un semáforo verde._**

 ** _Charlotte con sus rodillas rojas, raspadas y su cabello sucio y revoltoso, observaron a Luciano, el niñito perfecto que con otro rostro se presentaba e intentaba lucir distinto a los demás._**

 ** _Y cuando tomó su mano y mientras se levantaba con su ayuda, supo que su mundo acababa de abrir una puerta y alguien más entraba. Él, con su traje cual modelo perfectamente ajustado y su sonrisa publicitaria, cerraron tras su espalda y ella era lo suficientemente inocente como para notar sus intenciones._**

 ** _Él iba a enamorarla. Y ella iba a sufrir. Porque de ese se trata el amor…"_**

— **No lo creo** —cortó Quinn el relato de su sicóloga y la morena ladeó la cabeza, confundida —

— **¿Qué no crees?** —

— **Que no creo que el amor vaya de eso** —

— **Estoy leyendo un libro** —le recordó divertida y alzándolo. Ella observó la tapa otra vez y sacudió la cabeza —

— **Mi madre solía leerme algunos y decía que cuando las palabras nos trasportan al lugar de los hechos, todo puede suceder. Si Luciano se enamora de Charlotte, no tiene por qué hacerla sufrir. El amor no va de eso** —repitió y se hizo un silencio —

Ambas sobre el sillón y aprovechando los primeros rayos de sol, se sostuvieron con un pie y acomodaron la otra pierna bajo ellas. Como un espejo, reflejaron la misma posición y voltearon a verse.

— **Antes me pasaba eso. Leía algo y cuestionaba al escritor sobre cada cosa que no me gustaba. Qué por qué al personaje que me agradaba le sucedían miles de tragedias, por qué había otras personas metidas en la historia de amor de los dos protagonistas que se amaban o por qué no había finales felices** —comenzó Rachel — **entonces dejé de leer historias romanticas por un tiempo. Y fue un gran error. Podría haber cerrado un libro y evitar navegar por otro pero mi realidad era la historia que yo misma estaba escribiendo. Y cometí errores, Quinn así como los que evité. Y entonces solo si lo vives, entiendes el por qué de la felicidad o el sufrimiento de los personajes ficticios** —

— **¿Lo dices porque sufriste por amor?** —

— **No. Lo digo por ti. Por si tienes miedo a enamorarte. Nada será trágico como lees o no irá de sufrimientos como crees. Pero debes tener tu propia experiencia para saberlo** —

— **Sé que si me enamoro de la persona correcta y actúo por lo que siento, no sufriré, Rachel** —la contradijo y la morena entrecerró los ojos— **mi madre me dijo que el amor no basta para cumplir metas. Pero si para ser feliz. Y a veces las personas solo queremos ser felices ¿tú no quieres?** —

— **No he dicho eso, Quinn y estamos desviándonos de la conversación pero…** —

 **— No, no lo hacemos. Estamos hablando del amor sin importar la realidad que pueda vivir o la ficción que me estás leyendo. Creo que el amor no hace daño ni debe hacerte sufrir** —

 **— No debería, claro que no pero a veces sucede** —

 **— No si eliges la persona correcta** — insistió la rubia y Rachel dejó caer su cabeza, derrotada y cuando volvió a verla, ella se estiró y rozó sus labios. Con cada latido en su contra, con cada mejilla ardiéndole en prueba de timidez y su garganta pulsándole, en señal de que deseaba más pero no sabía qué hacer. Si dejarse llevar por su impulso ansioso o mantenerse en el estado tranquilo que a la morena le gustaba —

— **Por ejemplo, tú serías la persona correcta para cualquiera** —

— **¿Lo sería para ti?** — insistió inclinándose sobre ella —

 **— Para cualquiera** — repitió Rachel y ella suspiró. Cuando quiso regresar a su lugar, la morena rozó su mentón antes de unir sus labios.

¿Por qué su boca la manejaba con tanta destreza? ¿Y por qué la suya cedía sin problemas? ¿Por qué no protestaba de ser dominada en algo tan voraz como esos contactos y muy por el contrario los disfrutaba y profundamente pedía más? ¿Es qué ahora no iba a poder separarse de Rachel sin siquiera intentarlo?

Tantos cuestionamientos pasaban por su mente que no notó cuánto se arrastraba hasta la morena y ahora era ella quién la tenia inmovilizada contra el respaldar.

Quinn sujetaba su rostro y la morena deslizó las manos hasta su nuca, acercándola con intensidad cada vez que parecía algo ajena a ellas quería separarlas y ejecutando aquel acto de morderle el labio entre medio del beso.

Notó la pasión del súbito cuando ambas jadearon, faltantes de aire y pidiendo por el.

Ahora estaban solas, la una para la otra y solo sus respiraciones agitadas se oían. No juegos como la noche anterior ni distintas máquinas. Solo ellas por lo que, mientras pensaba qué decirle, se recostó en su frente para recibir las caricias en medio de su espalda.

Rachel pasaba uno de sus dedos a lo largo de la línea y la hacía temblar, vibrar con frío porque así se activaba su cuerpo si de la morena se trataba: cediendo ante todo lo que quisiera.

— **Lo serías para mí** — creyó la morena susurrarlo tan bajo pero pudo oírla con claridad. Ella se escondió en su cuello, solo para sonreír gratamente y la abrazó completamente por la cadera.

 **— ¿Puedes seguir leyéndome?** — a pesar de lucir incómodas, no lo estaban y Rachel solo se estiró a abrir el libro y continuar la lectura.

Quinn la escuchó. Cada palabra de aliento que expulsaba literal y pasaba invisible frente a ella como la mirada que le dedicaba al terminar una oración. Tan fresca como profesional y tan seria como relajada, la sicóloga dejaba bajo la puerta su título y parecía debatirse entre entrar o salir.

Pero al pasar la página y al chocar sus ojos, la morena aparentó cerrar tras ella. Rachel rozó sus rostros y le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, antes de preguntarle y cederle la suave brisa de su aliento:

— **¿Te divertiste anoche?** — Quinn alzó los hombros —

 **— Fue muy interesante. Todo** —

 **— ¿Quieres que te diga algo? —** la rubia asintió —

 **— Me gustó besarte** — reveló la morena de manera torpe y nerviosa — **eres hermosa, Quinn** —

 **— ¿Te gustó?... ¿Lo hice bien?** — inquirió realmente preocupada y Rachel sonrió por la dulzura con lo que lo había soltado también. La vió asentir e inconscientemente se humedeció los labios —

 **— No lo hubiésemos vuelto a hacer si así no fuera, creo… ¿te sientes bien con esto? Te besé luego y lo hice hace menos de cinco minutos** — la morena sabía que eso escapaba de su limite profesional. Pero no podía evitarlo. El olor al jabón de limón rondando a su alrededor, no parecía muy gustoso si se mantenían alejadas. Sin embargo, por mucho que disfrutara arrebatarse contra la boca de Quinn, si la rubia no quería que permaneciera cerca de ella, no iba a continuar con su trabajo en el lugar —

 **— Me siento bien contigo** — musitó acariciándole el mentón con su nariz — **y eso incluye todo de ti. A mi también me gustó besarte, por si te quedan dudas** —

Antes de que pudiera decirle más, esta vez ella la sorprendió y Rachel se venció en sus brazos, respondiéndole al beso que ya no cargaba pasión como los demás. Solo fue un movimiento armonioso, sin disputas a dominio y cálido a la hora de separarse.

 **— Es suficiente para mí con saber que te guste que esté aquí** — dijo la sicóloga cuando sus bocas permanecieron separadas apenas por un centímetro. Ella asintió y bajó a verla, tan carnosa e hinchada y haciéndole crecer un fuego interno por volver a devorarla.

Pero se contuvo y regresó contra el asiento, esperando porque la llama fuese apagada.

 **— Tenemos suficiente ambas, entonces** — le aseguró y, luego de unos minutos en silencio, Rachel reinició su lectura.

Tan pausada y lentamente que fue cuando notó las tazas en la silla de enfrente ¿en qué momento y cuál de las la habían dejado allí? No lo supo.

Pero suponía que esas cosas hacían ciertos tipos de sentimientos. Olvidar detalles, recordar otros y alejarse del mundo externo para sujetarse del más pequeño, del que necesitaba. De un mundo interno que por primera vez no la incluía a ella sola.

Cada vez que Rachel la miraba por la intensidad que ella la veía, Quinn estiraba su mano y le pinchaba las costillas, arrebatándole las risas que tanto le gustaban.

Mientras la morena intentaba cubrirse, notó que más allá de solo eso le gustaba. Su perfume, su voz, la manera en que le hablaba, la forma en que le sonreía, sobre todo la forma en que le sonreía porque nadie nunca la había mirado así, el dominio con que la abrazaba y le llamaba la atención saber que disfrutaba estar allí.

Le gustaba todo de ella. No tenía defectos para sus ojos y, mejor aún, cada cosa que hacía era mejor que la anterior.

La sicóloga había dejado su lugar para incorporarse al suyo y se había adaptado sin quejas ¿la había esperado tanto como ella? A Quinn se le había hecho larga la espera pero allí la tenía ahora.

Y notó entonces que su gusto por ella acababa de confirmarse.

Porque comenzado fue más allá de los 24 días que ya compartían.

* * *

Rachel acomodó su cartera a un lado y le dió una mirada a su alrededor.

Dos días después allí estaba. Tras golpetear la tarjeta que Judy Fabray le había entregado, ingresó a la cafetería y se acercó a la barra.

Russel visitaría a su hija el viernes, eso le había dicho Quinn y, para ese momento, ya quería saberlo todo porque lo necesitaba. Las dudas en su cabeza eran constantes y sospechaba que su paciente no iba a hablarlo por cuenta propia.

¿Se enojaría la rubia si se enteraba de lo que iba a suceder allí dentro? No tenía dudas que le pediría cientos de disculpas, el problema no era ese. El problema era que desconocía cuán grave sería lo que Judy le contaría y, en efecto, la mayor consecuencia fuese alejarse de Quinn.

Observó el pasillo a un lado tras oír un ruido de tacón acercándose y apretó los labios flaqueando, porque allí estaba la dueña del lugar y llegaba con una bandeja en mano.

 **— ¡Rachel! Buenas tardes, que linda sorpresa** —

 **— Buenas tardes, señora Fabray…Judy** — se corrigió frente a la mirada inquisidora de la mujer — **¿Cómo está?** —

 **— Muy bien, gracias. Me alegro que estés aquí** — ella balbuceó. No estaba tan segura porque Quinn desconocía la reunión de ambas pero, así como le gustaba compartir besos y momentos con la rubia, le gustaría entender ciertos comportamientos de los que debería averiguar por otros lados —

 **— La esperaré en una mesa** — le dijo señalando al fondo y al ver la bandeja que sostenía con una orden lista a entregar —

 **— No, Rachel. Si has venido por lo que acordamos…ve a la cocina y espérame allí** — le pidió indicándole con el dedo el lugar por dónde ella había llegado — **nadie más puede escuchar lo que voy a contarte.**

* * *

 **Otro caps queridismas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor como Matthy (no es cierto, no las comparo con él) dandole follow y unfollow a las cuentas de Lea solo para llamar la atencion. Avalo la violencia solo con él, que alguien lo** **golpee**

 **Leila: Neh, Lea la está pasando bárbaro. Fijate el snapchat de Sarah, volvió a la joda con ella y se la ve re contenta igual que en fotos. Seguro que descorcha un champan por noche y está más feliz que nosotras por sacarse de encima al tarupido ese.**

 **Enia: Creo que te equivocaste de fic**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen lamentablemente o de lo contrario ya no pongo nada porque me quedé sin ideas vieron.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	12. De rendiciones y disculpas

Cap XII: "De rendiciones y disculpas"

Lo sabía todo ahora pero no comprendía nada todavía. La información que Judy Fabray le proporcionó aún daba vueltas en su cabeza pero no lograba hilar la relación con la imagen que tenía en frente.

Ella y Quinn estaban a la orilla del río, contra aquel árbol en el que la rubia siempre apoyaba su espalda y con algunos libros en medio de ambas y alrededor. Aprovechando el aire fresco que corría luego del calor insoportable de la siesta, estaba en el ilegal momento de enseñarle puntos básicos de algunas disciplinas.

Ella misma se había tomado el trabajo de separar los días en cuanto a materias de Instituto se refería y, ese miércoles, por ejemplo, le entregó un libro de Biología porque era la asignatura que más quería instruirle. Creía que Quinn debía conocerse más a sí misma que saber resolver un problema matemático que en realidad ni los graduados en esa materia utilizarían en la vida diaria.

Mientras la rubia leía y detallaba las imágenes de las páginas con total concentración, Rachel alzó sus rodillas y las abrazó, dejando caer apenas su cabeza para inspeccionarla.

No, definitivamente lo que Judy le había contado de una Quinn Fabray, no existía ni se comparaba con la que tenía solo para ella todo el día. Justo como en ese momento.

— **Ni siquiera cuando me abrazas me pones tan nerviosa como cuando me miras así** —le dijo Quinn sacándola de sus pensamientos. Le sonrió con debilidad y alzó los hombros, en un gesto avergonzado por haberse visto descubierta —

— **Perdón, no quería molestarte. Continúa** —

— **No me molestas** —le aseguró cerrando el libro pero dejando uno de sus dedos entre dos páginas — **¿estás bien? Es raro no oírte** —

— **¿Dices que hablo mucho?** —

— **Pero me gusta que hables mucho** —la curva en la mejilla derecha de Quinn le demostró que solo bromeaba. Rachel recordó los primeros días allí, con la rubia burlándose de ella todo el tiempo entre bromas y juegos que, luego de que las entendía, la hacían reír a solas también. Y podía recordar muchas otras cosas más, como la ensalada que le preparó la primera noche que pasó en el rancho o cuando la ayudó a montar a Fiona. Convivir con su paciente era un reconteo continuo de memorias que ni ella misma podía detener. Sabía que debería hacerlo con el paso del tiempo, o alguien más pero en ese momento la vió fruncir el ceño, como si estuviese traspasándola y descubriendo sus pensamientos. Rachel se aclaró la garganta y sacudió la cabeza, cuando la rubia le preguntó si se sentía mal o le dolía algo — **¿segura? Estás rara, Rach** —

— **Segura. Creo que es el calor…quizá deba meterme un rato al río** —

— **Ve entonces, no quiero que se te baje la presión o estés mareada. Te veré desde aquí** —

— **¿Y qué tal si me desmayo dentro del agua? No me verás ahogarme desde aquí** —le reclamó en tono alto y fingiendo molestia —

— **Pero me has dado tarea** —replicó la rubia alzando el libro y ella agudizó la mirada — **tengo aún algunas cosas que leer** —

A pesar de que algo de verdad era que necesitaba refrescarse, Rachel prefirió ignorar la petición de su mente y obedeció la de su cuerpo. Se arrastró hasta acomodarse a su lado y compartieron el tronco semi húmedo del frondoso árbol. Cuando Quinn la miró cuestionándola, ella estiró su dedo índice y señaló la lectura que había dejado.

— **Creo que dijiste que tenías cosas que leer ¿o me equivoco?** —

— **¿Ahora vas a controlarme? ¿Eres policía?** —

— **Sí, soy la policía de la educación ¿es suficiente para ti?** —inquirió con sorna y su paciente lanzó una ligera risa. La morena la acompañó segundos después, cuando las mejillas blancas de la rubia se tornaron rosas y la sonrisa escondiéndose tras el libro la hacían ver sumamente infantil e indefensa. Indefensa, pensó y su diversión comenzó a apagarse, eso era para ella Quinn. No la que Judy intentó crearle el día anterior — **solo quiero hacerte bien** —

— **Me haces bien** —

— **No, no como tú crees** —murmuró negando suavemente — **hacerte bien para ti y hacia los demás. No solo a ti. Me gustaría que aprendieras ciertas cosas, para cuando alguien te pregunte tú puedas responder por ti misma. De eso estoy hablando** —

— **¿Quieres que sea inteligente?** —

— **Ya lo eres. Quiero que cuando salgas nadie te haga daño, no quiero que alguien te haga daño. Y para evitarlo se debe empezar por el principio. Éste el es comienzo, Quinn** —

— **No voy a salir y las únicas dos personas que podrían dañarme no lo harán. Mi madre no lo hará…y la otra solo me hace bien** —musitó con la mirada fija en ella y Rachel se removió, hasta estirarse a tomar su cuello y tirar ligeramente, en una petición porque entendiera su punto —

— **¿Y que tal si tu madre o yo te lo pediríamos? ¿Saldrías a ver que no me equivoco al pretender que aprendas todo esto?** —

— **¿Lo harías? ¿Me obligarías a hacerlo? Estarías obligándome porque no quiero** —

La sicóloga le recorrió el rostro con la mirada. Y se respondió a sí misma que no, quizá jamás podría obligarla a actuar de alguna manera porque simplemente se trataba de ella, de Quinn Fabray. La chica que la besaba desde hacía tres días y la hacía dar vueltas cuando sus bocas se tocaban.

Ignorando que también le hacía temblar las piernas y golpear su corazón en cada esquina de su pecho, Rachel lanzó un suspiro y la rubia bajó los ojos a sus labios. Vió el tintineo en aquellos faroles avellanas y su lengua caliente asomarse.

Ella pasó su pulgar a lo largo del delgado mentón próximo y, como en un acompasado baile, la mirada de ambas subía hasta cruzarse y bajaban con lentitud hasta sus bocas. Eran como la pareja perfecta en la pista y para las miradas ajenas, que las veían desplazarse de un lado a otro con la mayor comodidad musical.

El resto de sus dedos se dedicaron a acariciar la nuca pulsante y rígida bajo ellos. Así se encontraba Quinn, poco sosegada y ella la tironeó débilmente, para ablandar los nudillos que se juntaban allí con intranquilidad.

— **Quiero besarte** —le impuso con ruego y ella sonrió victoriosa, antes de tirar finalmente y obedecerle —

No había explicación para la explosión de sensaciones que su interior generaba cuando entraban en contacto la calidez de sus labios. Rachel comandaba y Quinn la seguía, en un acto tajante de atracción para cualquiera que las viera.

Ella oyó lejanamente el libro resbalar hasta tocar el césped. Y sentir las manos de la rubia deslizarse desde sus propios muslos a su cintura. Los dedos nerviosos de su paciente apretujaron su camiseta hasta que accidentalmente, su meñique rozó una parte de su piel expuesta y se arqueó cual adolescente pidiendo más.

Le mordió el labio para no soltar un quejido y logrando que Quinn lo liberara. Bajando la intensidad, se disculpó despegando apenas el contacto y sumergiéndose luego en el mar de placer que era tener esos delicados labios a su merced.

La enfriaban si se separaban pero la mantenían caliente si no rompía la unión. Eran tan satisfactorio como frustrante, como esos abrigos de invierno que al quitarlos su ausencia es notoria y los vellos crispándose lo culpan sin vergüenza. Tan molesto como el agua tibia en verano y el sol quemando al salir a la calle.

La sinfonía a la que la hacía bailar Quinn era tan relajada como la locura que su mente creaba cuando cerraba los ojos y notaba todo oscuro, mientras el beso se prolongaba sin empeño a cesar.

De qué iban todos esos pensamientos, pensó. De disfrutar cada segundo que duraba.

Pasándole la lengua por su labio inferior, Rachel separó sus rostros y debió descansar un momento contra su frente. Se oían agitadas y el aliento de Quinn golpeando bajo su nariz sabía cual manzana de la perdición: si volvía a través de el, las cosas se elevarían más y hasta salirse de control.

Al abrir los ojos se regañó por su propio pensamiento. No tenía 15 años y la rubia merecía su cuidado y respeto por lo que, a regañadientes, soltó la mano tras su cuello también y acomodó ambas entre sus piernas.

— **No había besado antes a nadie** —le confesó su paciente y ella la miró enseguida — **mamá siempre me dijo que besara a quien me gustara. Por eso me gusta besarte a ti…te besaría de nuevo ahora** —con una infantil sonrisa y cerrando los ojos otra vez, dejó una mano en su hombro y la detuvo cuando pretendió volver a hacerlo — **¿no quieres?** —

— **No es eso, Quinn. Eres preciosa** —le recordó, pasándole el dorso de su mano a lo largo de su rostro — **pero no quiero que te aburras de mí** —

— **¿Qué dices? No pasará eso** —aseguró y recibiendo la misma resistencia en su hombro —

— **¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu primer beso?** —

— **No lo sé...No quería que me vieras como una niña** —Rachel soltó el agarre y escondió su rostro en el delgado cuello de Quinn. Por mucho que la rubia no lo quisiera, ella la veía así. Una niña desarmada y que se protegía bajo su ala. Se mordió el labio, repitiéndose lo fascinante que se vería su paciente pidiendo su atención y ayuda para el mínimo inconveniente que se le presentara. Con su nariz dibujándole figuras en la piel, la morena pasó sus morenos brazos bajos los de ella y las manos de ambas se cruzaron en la espalda de la otra.

Sabía que no era la hora de dormir pero podría hacerlo allí, con total calma y en un ambiente pacifico que ni el sillón y la frazada que compartían le entregarían otra vez ¿Por qué debía siempre oler tan embriagadoramente a limón y sujetarla con esa firmeza? ¿No podía Quinn simplemente bañarse con un poco de agua y así no tentarla a querer seguir besándola?

Deslizándose hasta su hombro, dejó allí sus labios y supo que nada tenía que ver el jabón, porque podría cambiarlo y seguiría oliendo bien y a ella gustándole el aroma. La razón por la que se sentía de esa flotante manera, era solo Quinn Fabray.

Sin necesidad de nada más.

— **Tu cabello huele muy bien** —irónicamente, la rubia le dejó un beso en su cabeza tras inhalar el perfume de su shampoo — **siempre hueles tan bien que pareciera vivieras bajo la ducha** —rió, despegándose de ella y la miró con desdén — **¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo** —

— **Lo sé** —susurró dejándole un fugaz beso en los labios. Y no hablaba del halago, sino de la falta de verdad que la rubia podría cometer. Tan transparente como siempre se presentaba, la hacía dudar que alguna vez mintiera —

— **¿Aún estás algo mareada?** —le cuestionó preocupada y dejando una mano en su frente — **tienes algo de temperatura. Ve al río, por favor. Un poco de agua fresca te hará bien** —

— **Voy a obviar la manera en que me estás echando y te haré caso** —

— **No estoy echándote** —la contrarió con algo de vergüenza — **me gustaría que te quedaras aquí pero no quiero que te enfermes. Aunque sea mójate el cabello. Aquí te estaré esperando** —

Rachel la miró, escondiendo una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Con los enfrentamientos que estaban disputándose en su interior desde hacía unos días, los responsabilizó a ellos cuando se quitó la remera frente a Quinn y luego de arrojarla, desprendió los botones de su pantalón.

Puedo sentir la intensidad con que estaba recorriéndola por lo que la cobardía no la dejó mirarla y, por el contrario, se quitó el jean con rapidez y corrió hasta el río. Nadó ya sin malestares ni calores exagerados. Se movió de un lado a otro solo para relajarse y tratar de alejar la insistencia en la punta de su lengua por alzar la voz y llamarla, rogarle a que se reuniera con ella.

— **¿Tú sabías que el corazón en realidad impulsa sangre y no late porque vemos a la persona que nos gusta?** —le preguntó Quinn en un suave grito, de pie y con el libro alzado —

— **No lo sabía** —mintió moviendo su cabeza — **¿y esa sangre qué?** —

— **Pues es la que tenemos en el cuerpo, aquí lo dice** —le informó señalando con un dedo pero ella sumergió medio rostro y escondió una risa. Desde allí en realidad no podía ver lo que le indicaba — **Y tiene el tamaño de nuestro puño, es una locura ¡pensé que era más grande!** —

— **En realidad, cada parte de nuestro interior tiene tejidos y sistemas muy pequeños. Te quedarás asombrada cuando descubras más** —

— **¿Tú crees que lo haré? ¿Entenderé todo lo que hay aquí y en los demás libros?** —

— **Por supuesto. Y si no, aquí estoy para ayudarte** —

— **Gracias… ¡No hagas eso!** —la reprendió en una risa cuando ella ingresó agua a su boca y luego la expulsó en un delgado chorro, cual fuente de jardín — **¡Fiona pisa el río todo el tiempo!** —

— **Es divertido** —le dijo repitiendo el acto. Lo hizo otra vez y una más, hasta que Quinn negó derrotada y volvió a su lugar — **¡es divertido!** —

— **¡Pero es agua sucia!** —

— **¡No es cierto!** —y al menos visiblemente no lo era. La transparencia del agua dejaba ver las piedras bajo ella y además no tenía mal olor — **¿Es por eso que no te metes? ¡Eres una gallina!** —

En un segundo la tuvo nuevamente en la orilla y esta vez no pudo ocultar un gesto de alegría. La vió quitarse sus zapatos e intentar doblarse el pantalón pero nadó hasta ella con empeño y le arrojó agua de la manera en que le molestaba.

— **Muy graciosa, Rachel. Acabas de mojar mi pantalón y…muy graciosa** —añadió cuando repitió el acto. No quería verla ingresar como las veces anteriores y con ropa. Y tampoco se trataba de verla desnuda. Solo de notar su felicidad como ella al disfrutar de refrescarse en el río —

— **No puedes quedarte allí** —le reclamó cuando Quinn se recostó contra la misma roca de siempre y esta vez alzó los hombros —

— **¿Por qué no?** —la morena se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. Descubrió la tensión en los ojos de la rubia por no bajar y admirar su escultural y bronceado cuerpo. No iba a molestarle si lo hacía tampoco. Pero sabía que, la situación al revés, podría ser un poco más compleja. Con total delicadeza y cuidado, dejó las manos en las puntas de la remera y la rubia tragó saliva —

— **Solo quiero que compartamos un momento** —susurró con la voz áspera y aguardó por su aceptación o negación. Segundos después, su paciente separó los brazos y luego los alzó, permitiéndole liberarla de la prenda y a la que arrojó a la orilla.

No necesitaba de un espejo para saber lo oscurecidos que debían estar sus ojos. El pecho moldeado de Quinn y su sostén violeta acaparaban su atención al punto de sacarles la claridad.

Cuando la vió temblar e intentar cubrirse, ella tomó sus muñecas y las inmovilizó a los costados, antes de estirarse y dejarle un suave beso bajo su cuello.

La rubia pareció relajarse y envió un suspiro directo a su oído, mientras ella se alejaba y bajaba su vista, al botón de su pantalón. Se humedeció los labios y el corazón le dió un vuelco, violento y doloroso cuando lo abrió y un trozo de la ropa interior aparecía.

— **Hoy no** —la detuvo Quinn de repente al soltarse y alejar sus manos. La subida de aquella montaña rusa estaba cayendo a picada y el latido punzante a su cabeza regresó — **puedo refrescarme así** —asintió y tiró del agarre, arrastrándola hacia el centro del río y arrojándose para que la siguiera.

Bajo el agua, la tensión se rompió cuando, luego de unos minutos, ella pasó sus brazos tras el cuello de la rubia y la rodeó con sus piernas. Las manos de Quinn sostuvieron la parte baja de su espalda y los besos volvieron, confirmando que dejaron atrás el incómodo momento pasado.

— **Te reto a lanzarte del otro lado** —susurró con picardía sobre sus labios y Quinn alzó una ceja, antes de desviar su vista. La pequeña cumbre de barro de apenas unos dos metros del lado donde Fiona se perdía para sus encuentros con Pantano, no eran nada peligroso si Rachel creía que sí —

— **¿Y qué gano?** —

— **¡Nada!** —Rió golpeando suavemente su hombro — **solo estamos divirtiéndonos. Yo podría hacerlo** —la rubia lanzó un resoplido irónico —

— **Por favor** —le dijo separándose y nadando hasta la montaña. Se subió con la ayuda de una rama y con la misma se sostuvo, antes de mirar con detenimiento a dónde se lanzaría — **te dejaré elegir el lugar** —

— **Aquí** —le dijo señalando justo frente a ella — **Quiero que vengas aquí** —agregó con una sonrisa que Quinn correspondió. Rachel la vió soltar la rama y, producto de la sacudida, un insecto se desprendió y cayó directo al hombro de la rubia — **¡Quinn!** —se apresuró a llegar a ella cuando la vió estrujarse esa parte de la piel por el dolor — **maldita sea ¡Quinn!** —

— **No sé que fue eso ¿lo viste?** —no tenía idea qué insecto había sido y el peligro del mismo, por lo que, totalmente asustada, se irguió y ayudó a bajarla —

— **No, Dios, lo siento tanto. Fue mi culpa** —sollozó al notar la hinchazón y el color rojo inundar la piel que minutos atrás había besado — **Dios, Quinn ¡soy una estúpida!** —

— **No digas eso, no fue tu culpa** —pretendió calmarla al acariciarle el rostro — **Creí que no había insectos aquí** —agregó entre dientes y aguantando los gemidos de dolor. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que veloz era también el pinchazo que no dejaba de latir en su hombro, casi al punto de adormecerlo —

— **Vamos a casa** —fue lo único que le dijo al rodearle la cintura y ayudarla a caminar.

Poco le importó abandonar los libros y solo tomó como pudo la ropa de ambas. Regresaría por todo lo demás luego, cuando se cerciorara de Quinn estuviese bien.

Apenas llegaron, la recostó en el sillón del pórtico y notó el color rojo ahora en su rostro. Ocupó su frente y apretó los ojos, cuando la fiebre traspasó a su mano informándole que solo seguiría aumentando.

— **Dios…tienes la temperatura muy alta** —le dijo con la garganta seca y al borde del llanto — **Lo siento tanto…perdóname, Quinn** —

— **He tenido fiebre en muchas otras ocasiones** —sonrió la rubia con esfuerzo y rozándole el mentón con una ardiente caricia — **solo…con un poco de sopa se me irá** —

— **Te prepararé sopa, está bien, sí…pero debemos llamar a un médico** —

— **No, Rach** —la detuvo sujetándole la muñeca cuando se puso de pie — **solo te necesito a ti y un poco a la sopa. Por favor** —

Cuando vió el cansancio al cerrar sus ojos, Rachel la cubrió con la frazada y le dejó un beso en la frente. Le pareció verla sonreír por lo que, esperanzada, corrió a la cocina y cortó algunas verduras para preparar sopa. Puso a hervir un jarro con agua también y le haría un té. George solía prepararle uno con mucho limón y la fiebre así como resfriados, descendían considerablemente.

Llevó una silla como siempre la usaban de mesa y dejó a un lado un recipiente con agua y un pañuelo dentro. Lo mojó lo necesario y lo acomodó sobre la frente pálida y ardiente de su paciente.

A pesar de verla dormir sin problemas, a Rachel se le humedecieron los ojos y sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo, titubeantes por llorar y soltar algo de la culpabilidad que la invadía.

Nunca había visto su rostro tan blanco, sus párpados oscuros y su cuerpo sin peso. Débil no era palabra para describirla y, muy por el contrario, fuerte y segura era de las virtudes que más sobresalían en la rubia.

Cuando oyó el agua hervir, abandonó a Quinn nuevamente y, mientras el té se enfriaba, se colocó ropa seca y volvió a ella. Le quitó la frazada un momento, dejó un poco de hielo en la hinchazón y desprendió el pantalón que en el río no le dejó. Sus intenciones eran distintas e importantes ahora, por lo que abrió el botón y lo deslizó hasta quitárselo.

Inevitablemente le dedicó una rápida mirada a su entrepierna y pensó una vez más que todo era perfecto en Quinn Fabray.

Su ropa interior aún estaba humedecida y se debatió entre quitársela o dejársela un poco más. Cuando la vió removerse incómoda, la morena volvió a cubrirla y se acercó a ella con rapidez.

— **Te daré té, debes tomar un poco ¿de acuerdo?** —

— **De acuerdo** —le respondió sin chistar y acomodando su espalda contra el apoyabrazos. Rachel negó cuando quiso tomar la taza y ella misma la guió hasta su boca. La ayudó a tomar el primer sorbo y luego uno más, bajo la sonrisa siempre destinada a ella de Quinn — **estoy bien, no llores** —le pidió acariciando su mejilla y ella finalmente dejó escapar la emoción.

Sus lágrimas caían y su garganta dolía al tragar las que no salían pero continuó socorriendo a la debilidad de su paciente. Contó seis sorbos más antes de que la rubia se negara a seguir y para ella estuvo bien de igual manera.

— **Iré por la sopa** —le dijo sollozante y regresando con rapidez — **Lo siento mucho** —

— **Ahora que lo pienso…cuando era pequeña también me pasó lo mismo. Un insecto me picó cerca de mi brazo** —

— **No me mientas** —masculló llevando la cuchara llena hasta su boca. Después de tragar y hacer una seña de que sabía excelente, Quinn se humedeció los labios —

— **No miento. Me picó un…una araña acuática. Sí, eso dijo el médico. No hay riesgo de infección ni veneno. Lo juro** —

— **Lo siento tanto, soy una idiota** —repitió entre llantos y Quinn le arrebató con cuidado el plato para dejarlo a un lado. Se sintió acercarse a ella y la rubia la aprisionó en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y parte de su cabello. Sus latidos eran igual de fuertes que cuando se besaban o minutos atrás, cuando sus cuerpos se enredaron bajo el agua —

— **Estaré bien, Rach. No hay animales peligrosos aquí** —

— **Lo siento tanto por eso, Quinn, perdóname** —

— **Shhh, está bien..ya no llores, por favor** —

— **Y lo siento tanto por lo otro…también fui una idiota** —los movimientos de la rubia se detuvieron y le tomó dulcemente el mentón, obligándola a que la viera —

— **¿Qué otro?** —

— **Lo siento tanto, pero por favor no vayas a enojarte ni odiarme. Lo hice porque…** —

— **¿Fuiste a ver a Finn?** —le preguntó con tristeza y seriedad. Rachel se quitó las lágrimas del rostro y sacudió la cabeza —

— **¿Qué? ¡No! No, nada de eso ¿por qué iba a verlo?** —

— **Porque ayer desapareciste unas horas…y pensé que él podía gustarte** —

— **Me gustas tú** —soltó sin límites y el silencio las envolvió huracanadamente. De repente su nariz ya no emitía sonidos de llanto y los ojos de Quinn brillaron de emoción; podía hasta sentir el tamborileo brusco de sus latidos y las ganas de salir de su pecho para explotar felizmente en el exterior — **No me gusta Finn** —

— **Entonces no digas que puedo llegar a odiarte. No lo haría, Rach…dime por qué estás así, porque mira** —agregó tomando su mano y llevándola a su hombro. El bulto había disminuido y el círculo rojo comenzaba a cerrarse — **solo fue una tontería y me sanaré más rápido de lo que crees. Te dije que ya me había pasado, asique…** —

— **Fui a ver a tu madre** —la cortó contundentemente y todo volvió a callarse.

La mano de Quinn soltó la suya con inconsciencia y se deslizó débilmente hasta sus muslos, cubiertos por la frazada negra aún.

Bajó la vista y jugó nerviosa con sus dedos, esperando por recibir las palabras que la rubia quisiera decirle o, en su peor deseo, pedirle que se vaya sin siquiera escucharla.

Sin embargo pasaron los minutos y volvió a verla, cuando una mano cubrió la suya y la apretó ligeramente.

— **No digas que puedo odiarte, Rach. No podría hacerlo** —le repitió con dulzura y ella se estiró de inmediato a reclamar sus labios.

La besó con las sensaciones de tristeza que aún no la abandonaban y por sus mejillas volvieron a rodar lágrimas, que la rubia intentaba secar mientras respondía el contacto.

Se separaron segundos después y Rachel se pasó una mano bajo su nariz, antes de contarle lo que había hecho.

— **Necesitaba saber algo más de ti y…no es que no estuviese satisfecha con lo que ya sabía pero…solo quiero hacerte bien. Y para eso debo saber algunas cosas, Quinn** —

— **Está bien, te entiendo. Es mi madre y si solo has hablado con ella no hay razón para molestarme. Al contrario** —añadió con algo de timidez — **te hubiese llevado con mucho gusto** —

— **Me habló de ti** —comenzó, dejando una mano en su cuello como de costumbre pero evitando el tirón que siempre le daba antes de juntar sus bocas — **y de tu padre. Me contó lo que pasó** —sintió la tensión y dureza en la nuca de Quinn por lo que la masajeó suavemente y siguió, al verla expulsar aire vencida — **¿te molesta que lo sepa?** —

— **No** —

— **¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste antes?** —

— **Porque tenía miedo de que te fueras. Si te ha contado todo, entonces sabrás por qué no quiero irme de aquí** —

— **No fue tu culpa** —Quinn chistó con burla y ella debió sacudir su agarre para que volviera a verla — **hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Tú te defendiste** —

— **Él no piensa así** —

— **Lo sé** —aseguró recordando la conversación con Judy — **pero tu madre, tú y yo sabemos que él no tiene razón. Quinn…Quinn, hubiese hecho lo mismo, cualquier otra persona hubiera actuado como tú… ¿es por eso que no lo quieres por aquí?** —

— **Cuando estaba sola me daba igual. Pero no quiero que se repita si tú estás aquí** —Rachel sintió su corazón encogerse. Nada más allá que defensa y valentía había tras aquellas palabras y, como ella misma lo dijo, con la situación invertida actuaría igual. Y eso incluía defender a Quinn si el momento volvía a ocurrir — **¿qué más te ha dicho mi madre? Porque estuviste mucho tiempo lejos de casa** —

Ella sonrió y, luego de dejarle un fugaz beso en los labios, recreó la conversación para acomodar las incógnitas sueltas nuevamente.

 **-Flashback-**

— **¿Debo preocuparme?** —preguntó Rachel al ocupar una silla alta en una de las mesas de la cocina. Judy se acomodó frente a ella y le sonrió con seguridad, a pesar de que su mirada no transmitía lo mismo —

— **¿Quieres tomar algo?** —

— **Oh, no, no, gracias Judy. En realidad…debo regresar antes de que anochezca** —la mujer la comprendió y asintió. Su cafetería estaba aún más alejada que Orín por lo que el camino de regreso tardaría unos minutos más—

— **¿Quieres que te cuente de la vida de mi hija o de la relación con su padre?** —eran pasada las cinco de la tarde y a luego de las siete el sol descendía, por lo que respondió por lo segundo y dejaría para otra charla todos los detalles del crecimiento de Quinn — **Ella era pequeña, tenía 12 en aquel entonces. U 11, creo… Antes de que ella naciera, Russel salía cada fin de semana por su reunión con amigos y volvía a casa borracho. Cuando tuvimos a Quinn prometió que ya no lo haría, que se dedicaría solo a nosotras. Y lo hizo, y lo hizo muy bien, Rachel. Trabajaba doce horas en el campo, vendía animales, compraba grandes terrenos y salía al condado por los pañales…pero Quinn creció y cuando el médico nos dijo que no sería igual a otras niñas, él quedó devastado. Y no lo culpo ¿sabes? Nosotras no reaccionamos igual que ellos** —

— **Ya lo creo** —susurró. Sin importar lo que había bajo su ropa interior, a ella le gustaba la Quinn dulce e inocente que no dejaba de abrazarla al compartir el sillón y aún más, la niña que parecía cuando andaba para todos lados con su cámara en mano —

— **Noté que poco a poco se iba alejando de ella. Si lloraba por las noches le gritaba o me obligaba a sacarla del cuarto para que durmiera en otro y no molestarlo. Y él volvió a sus borracheras. No le prestaba atención a nuestra hija y si lo hacía solo era para tratarla mal. Cuando comenzó a gastar el dinero en alcohol me ví obligada a buscar un trabajo** —

— **¿Y Quinn? Era pequeña ¿con quién dejaba a Quinn?** —

— **Russel estaba en casa todo el día y mientras ella no saliera de su cuarto, él no le gritaba y parecía no acordarse de que estaban bajo el mismo techo…Llegué una noche, Rachel, sin dinero. Mi antiguo jefe murió en un accidente a un lado de la carretera y volví a casa sin el pago de ese mes ¿quién iba a dármelo? Él no tenia familia y ya era un tanto mayor para formarla. Russel se enojó, estaba muy ebrio y…** —la mujer se detuvo un momento y ella movió sus ojos en todo su rostro, estudiando el latir nervioso en cada extremidad — **me golpeó. Fue la única vez, lo juro** —agregó ante su gesto desencajado y casi furioso — **Grité y lloré, nunca lo había hecho. Cuando quiso volver a golpearme…Quinn apareció y lo detuvo…y entonces la golpeó a ella** —

Rachel apretó sus mejillas internas y aguantó la humedad de sus ojos, el amigo de toda la vida de su padre no era más que un idiota golpeador y lo odiaba sin siquiera haber oído su voz.

La rabia la consumía y las ganas de volver con Quinn cuánto antes aún más. Quería abrazarla y dejarle en claro que ella la protegería incluso de su propio padre. Pero en ese momento, estiró su mano y sujetó la de Judy. Si quería continuar, iba a escucharla. De lo contrario, no iba a obligarla a seguir.

— **Él la golpeó más de dos veces, más de cuatro inclusive y cuando rompí uno de mis floreros en él, Quinn recibió el último golpe y cayó inconsciente al piso. No reaccionaba y salía algo de sangre entre sus cabellos, se notaba demasiado, Rachel. La ambulancia llegó mucho tiempo después y para entonces Russel ya estaba despierto. Me obligó a inventar que nuestra hija resbaló con la alfombra y los inútiles policías lo creyeron… Quinn volvió a casa semanas después y nunca hablamos de lo ocurrido, ella no quería saberlo y me ignoraba por seguir aún casada con su padre….Mucho tiempo después de eso, tomó su bicicleta y como cada tarde fueron al río a jugar con Finn. Él la golpeó accidentalmente y ella no reaccionó bien. Le devolvió a puño cerrado los impactos en todo su cuerpo, estaba furiosa y cuando Finn quiso defenderse descubrió lo que solo sabíamos a puertas cerradas ella y nosotros. Y eran unos niños en aquel entonces, asique Finn soltó la lengua y todo el condado lo supo** —

Ahora entendía todo. Sin censura, sus lágrimas caían una tras otra y se perdían bajo su cuello, donde su camisa las secaba o al menos las ocultaba. Por eso Quinn odiaba a Finn y por eso odiaba también a su propio padre. Y ella los odiaba a los dos aún más ahora.

¿Por qué la rubia? Se preguntó. Era incapaz de dañar a alguien o a sí misma. Al menos ella se sentía en total seguridad con Quinn cerca.

— **Entonces por eso Russel le da la medicina, cree que sin ellas seguirá actuando con violencia pero con ellas la mantiene controlada. Su abuelo las tomaba también en un control de ira y él se las compra para evitar que le falten** —la morena pestañeó varias veces —

— **¿Medicinas?** —

— **Sí** —respondió la mujer con dudas — **sus visitas son para eso** —Rachel abandonó la silla pero debió sostenerse de la mesa para que el mareo no la derrumbara en un fuerte desmayo. Ese hombre no debía ser llamado padre y ni siquiera ser aceptado por Quinn en su propia casa. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y miró con detenimiento a Judy, pero ya tendría tiempo de aclararlo todo con él — **Russel dice que una señorita no debería comportarse como Quinn, por eso le pidió su ayuda a tu padre. Piensa terminar de aceptarla cuando crea que…** —

— **Cuándo él diga, lo que él crea, porque él lo piensa** —se burló ella — **¿y usted por qué lo permite?** —

— **Las cosas han cambiado, Rachel. Él ha cambiado** —no le importaba sus excusas. Ya había oído lo necesario y, con total enojo, tomó su cartera y la echó contra ella violentamente.

Salió disparada de la cocina y no le importó los pasos de la mujer siguiéndola pero con la voz baja, porque algunos clientes las veían y otros las escuchaban con interés.

— **¿Es por eso que usted la visita una vez al mes?** —inquirió molesta y girando cuando se encontraron en la vereda —

— **Su tratamiento finalmente está avanzando, contigo todo está sucediendo de maravilla. Interponerme a eso…** —

— **Quinn la ama, señora. Y tenerla por más tiempo sería el acto más valorable que usted podría regalarle…Si deja pasar el tiempo y la abandona, usted no será mejor que su esposo** —sentenció sin miedo y, sin mirar atrás cuando Judy volvió a llamarla, corrió las largas calles de ese pueblo y se alejó de allí.

Le tardó más de media hora llegar hasta Orín y, tras pasar frente a la cafetería de Finn, el chico la vió desde el interior y con una sonrisa tonta le alzó la mano en saludo. Ella levantó su brazo también y le enseñó el dedo medio, moviéndole los labios en un insulto y siendo la atracción esos segundos.

Idiota él e idiota Russel Fabray. Pero con el hombre iba a hablar ella misma, lo esperaría el viernes y lo confrontaría sin importar las consecuencias ¿Quinn con medicinas? pensó y repitiéndose las palabras de Judy. Ella era la sicóloga de la rubia y, con las tres sesiones establecidas y los días compartidos, estaba segura que pastillas era lo que menos necesitaba.

A pesar de que había vecinos en cada esquina o niños jugando, siguió su camino secando lágrimas y ansiando la llegada para verla.

Estrellarse en el abrazo más fuerte y protector con Quinn, era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

— **Te lo ha contado todo** —murmuró la rubia — **eso es porque le caes bien** —

— **A decir verdad, eso me importa poco. Solo quiero que tú estés bien** —

— **Y lo estoy, Rach** —

— **¿Por qué no le reclamas? ¿Por qué no le exiges que venga más a menudo a visitarte? ¿Por qué dejas que tu padre regrese y te dé medicamentos?** —

— **¿Estás juzgándome?** —

— **No** —aseguró abrazándola al instante — **lo siento** —se disculpó después de unos minutos en silencio.

Cuando Quinn volvió a la tarea de acariciar su cabello y parte de su espalda, ella comprendió que las respuestas a sus preguntas saldrían igual de pausadas que el resto de objetivos logrados: entregándole más confianza a su paciente y resolviéndolo en la terapia.

Con las ansias de que pasara el día para llegar al siguiente, la sostuvo con más firmeza y se dejó envolver por el momento, como cada uno que consistía en Quinn, tranquilo y pacifico.

Era solo a ella la que necesitaba para volver todo a la calma porque era solo a la otra a la que necesitaban para la tranquilidad absoluta.

Nada más.

* * *

 **Otro caps queridismas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado y si no pues hagan de cuenta que no lo leyeron, ya vendrán otros mejores. Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor**

 **Lluviarios18: Bueno perdón, tengo un trabajo de 9 horas diarias y una facultad de 6, por eso me tardo en actualizar. No soy el gigo ok? a mi no me mantienen y eso que Lea es mi mujer. Saludos! sean** **pacientes igual o les van a salir arrugas**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, hasta a mí me molesta que haya a veces..** ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario si Rachel tuvo la idea del ramillete, Rachel lo hubiera entregado.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	13. Cuando Rachel Berry se instala en tu cab

Cap XIII: "Cuando Rachel Berry se instala en tu cabeza"

Finalmente las cuatro sesiones que designaban un mes de trabajo, habían concluido.

Quinn aún estaba recostada en el sillón como prueba de que acababan de terminar y ella escribía algo en su agenda. Resultados incompletos y palabras sueltas que su paciente había dicho a lo largo de los 45 minutos.

Le sorprendió que no nombrara a Russel nuevamente, después de la conversación que tuvieron el día anterior y sumada a sus ganas de conocer el por qué de ciertas acciones de la rubia, como abrirle la puerta al hombre que se hacía llamar padre y peor aún, le permitía cederle el medicamento que desconocía sin objeciones.

A pesar de sus altas calificaciones en el paso de la universidad y las felicitaciones de la mayoría de los profesores, Rachel no encontraba diagnóstico alguno para Quinn. No veía nada malo en ella que necesitara de su tratamiento profesional o patológico y, en consecuencia, accederle fármacos para su cura.

Su paciente solo tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo que podría recibir de un exterior que desconocía pero que lo vivió una vez y no pretendía repetirlo. A Quinn no le gustaba la exposición porque creía que la exposición era su condición. Por ende, esconderse y refugiarse en su casa la alejaban de ser el centro de atención.

El condado de Converse carecía de la educación que Rachel no y entonces comprendía que eso necesitaban para aceptar a la rubia. Conocimiento y formación que ella estaba brindándole y estaba segura que, con el paso del tiempo, esa sería el arma de Quinn para enfrentarse a los demás.

Para los sentimientos no hay pastillas ni jarabes que valgan. Y el terror que se presentaba en los ojos de su paciente cuando le hablaba de salir de Lost Springs, era un claro reflejo que debería desviar su terapia hacia otro lado.

Sería su soporte y caminaría a su lado, siendo el apoyo que la rubia necesitara en cualquier momento y, de esa manera, manejando los tiempos de Quinn, para el final de su trabajo todo debería establecerse en el límite de lo normal.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba Quinn: alguien que la sacara de su lugar para mostrarle el mundo que debía aprovechar. Al ritmo que su paciente impusiera, no iba a obligarla ni acelerar nada. Pero necesitaba el cambio mientras ella estuviese allí.

Rachel apretó el botón de su bolígrafo y dió por finalizado su uso. Cuando se puso de pie y se encaminó a su cuarto, atravesó el pasillo con una sonrisa al sentir la mirada de la rubia en todo momento.

Dejó las cosas sobre la cama, demandaría su uso por la noche y se acarició la sien unos segundos, intentando alejar la punzada que le dejó la sesión y el calor que la sofocó en el sillón. Sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio mental, había sido un avance que no ignoraría y eso era suficiente para que el dolor desapareciera con el paso de los minutos.

En la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes, se colocó frente al espejo del antiguo mueble y abrió con paciencia su camisa. Mostrando la línea que caía desde su cuello hasta bajo su vientre, Rachel coló una mano a su hombro izquierdo bajo la tela y lo masajeó. Solía hacerlo luego de los exámenes universitarios y tras pasarse horas de días enteros sin dormir. El estrés, según una consulta médica, abultaba nudos que ella misma quitaba con pomadas y masajes antes de dormir.

Esa noche, solo le dedicaría a sus hombros unas leves caricias y buscaría una buena posición para descansar después. Pero, cada vez que apretaba la piel dentro de su puño, juntaba los dientes para no gemir de dolor.

La tarde anterior había dormido a un lado de Quinn, porque no quería molestarla mientras la hinchazón bajaba y la incomodidad de la silla estaba pasándole facturas ahora. A pesar de eso, en ese momento sonrió y cerró los ojos, recordando lo bien que amaneció la rubia ya sin fiebre ni rastros de la picazón de aquel insecto.

Cada vez que estrujaba su piel, los gestos del suplicio la delataban por lo que abandonó la posición y giró en busca de la cama. Se arrojó de espalda y, tras un leve rebote, con los ojos hacia atrás descubrió a Quinn con la mirada sobre ella.

Le sonrió en permiso a que se acercara y la vió hacerlo con total lentitud y timidez, avergonzada de que pensara quizá que llevaba un tiempo espiándola. La rubia rodeó la cama y, esquivando y guiando la vista fuera de su semidesnudo cuerpo, le entregó un pote de crema.

— **Noté que estabas incómoda desde el almuerzo, asique…con eso te sentirás mejor. Debes…poner un poco en tu cuello y en parte de tu espalda** —agregó titubeante y palpándose las nombradas partes en su cuerpo. Rachel se irguió tras recibirla y leyó su componente con rapidez —

— **Baba de caracol y aroma a manzanilla. Hum, dos de mis cosas favoritas. Gracias, Quinn** —

— **De nada… Bueno, prepararé la cena ¿quieres algo en especial?** —

— **Solo lo que tu vayas a comer…espera** —la detuvo cuando, tras asentir con su cabeza, la rubia intentó dejarla sola — **¿podrías ayudarme?** —hubiese deseado que la voz no le saliera tan sugerente pero ni ella misma pudo controlarla.

Sacudiendo el envase en su mano, la llamó con un gesto necesitado y Quinn se humedeció los labios, antes de regresar por sus pasos.

Se quitó la camisa con tanta soltura que tenía ganas de regañar a su propio inconsciente. Y a su cuerpo también, cuando la rubia se sentó a su lado y las ganas de lanzarse en un beso la invadieron.

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa pero su paciente parecía estar repleta de nervios aún por lo que, con total cuidado, dejó una mano sobre su muslo y lo apretó ligeramente.

— **Solo un poco bajo mi cuello. Lo demás puedo sola** —le dijo. Por el temblor al agarrar la pomada, Rachel le acarició el contacto antes de girar y le mostró su espalda.

El colchón se hundió cuando la rubia se arrastró un poco más hacia ella y la oyó suspirar, sintiendo la brisa caliente de su aliento golpear directo su nuca. Rachel le dió una mirada de reojo, sonriéndole con ánimos y mientras hacia su cabello a un lado.

Era un momento tan normal como íntimo. Agonizantes latidos que delataban cuánto querían avanzar como tanto por retroceder, un pequeño espacio compartido y unos segundos detenidos solo para ellas.

Cuando la morena escuchó el click de la pomada al cerrar y luego las manos de Quinn frotándose, dejó fluir las sensaciones de malestar y se entregó a la que la rubia la llevara ahora.

— **¿Tú la usas también?** —susurró entre dientes, ahogando un quejido al sentir la fría crema contra su ardiente piel —

— **Antes. Estoy acostumbrada al dolor** —

— **Pues no deberías, el dolor te traerá problemas y...diablos** —jadeó cuando los dedos de la rubia se concentraron en sus hombros y el sufrimiento al estirar la piel fue imposible de ocultar. Quinn no lo hacía mal pero no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar bajo esa tortura —

— **¿Te duele mucho?** —

— **Ajá…ajá** —repitió cuando su paciente le insistió. La primera respuesta había salido como un náufrago en medio del mar con ninguna posibilidad de ser oído. Pero es que se aferraba a la resistencia de no gemir adolorida y solo dejar pasar los minutos. Después de todo, ella las había incentivado al indiferente masaje y ahora debía sufrir las consecuencias — **Quinn…Quinn, no sé si…** —

— **Estoy haciéndote daño** —

— **No. No, no es eso** —se apresuró al girar a verla. El brusco movimiento hizo que sus hombros cayeran y notó como con Quinn dolía, sí pero sin ella el daño se extendía cual calvario y necesitaba nuevamente de sus manos — **creo que mejor descanso un momento** —

— **Pero ayer tú me ayudaste. El hielo y la sopa me hicieron sentir mejor. No puedo dejarte con el dolor** —

— **Es solo un dolor muscular, Quinn. Se me pasará por la mañana** —

— **No estaba haciéndolo mal, estaba haciéndolo pésimo** —se resignó la rubia poniéndose de pie pero Rachel la jaló contra la cama otra vez —

— **Quizá…quizá tenga que acomodarme de otra forma** —supuso débilmente y Quinn la miró dudosa.

Rachel Berry se caracterizaba por lo que creía era una virtud pero todos la señalaban como un defecto cuando hacía las cosas que quería, sin importar lo demás o las personas influenciadas.

Y en ese momento quería más proximidad con la rubia.

Con su labio inferior atormentado bajo sus dientes, la morena se deslizó sobre Quinn y acomodó las piernas a cada lado de las suya. A horcajadas de ella, la rigidez de su paciente transformó su pálido rostro e inmovilizó sus brazos. Paralizada y sorprendida como la veía, tomó el control al estirarse y rozar sus labios. Un acto lento, preciso y que hizo a aquellos ojos verdes apagarse.

No pretendía ir más allá. Quinn no parecía demostrarlo tampoco por lo que enredó los dedos en su castaño cabello y lo alzó, acariciándole el mentón a la rubia con un mechón antes de llamarla para que la viera.

— **Ayúdame** —le exigió. Su paciente clavó la mirada en la suya y descubrió que nunca antes la había estudiado así. Una sensación gustosa la invadió pero la ocultó, al morder su mejilla interna y mantener el semblante de dolor.

No había notado hasta ese entonces la sensualidad más allá de la dulzura de Quinn. Sus avellanos ojos, su fina y lineada boca, su impecable y correcto perfil, el frutal aroma que asomaba entre sus blancos dientes y el rasgo campestre que su cabello amarillo le proporcionaba en complemento.

Todas sus facciones, sus brazos fuertes pero delgados y la espalda recta, desbordaban más allá de la puntuación perfecta que podría darle.

Ni en New York, la ciudad de las bellas modelos y los fotogénicos muchachos en ropa interior, había alguien que se comparara o si quisieran pudiese competir con la dueña de casa. Acababa de asegurárselo mientras la rubia la recorría con la mirada.

— **Por favor…el dolor está volviendo** —suplicó roncamente y removiéndose.

Quinn se mordió el labio y una sacudida la hizo tambalear. El movimiento la había tomado por sorpresa y más allá del rostro de Rachel, del cuerpo de Rachel y las piernas de Rachel aprisionando las de ella, el tener a Rachel como nunca antes, estaba enviándole oleadas de calor a su estómago.

Con la vista en su paciente, que untaba otro poco de crema, ella quitó la goma del cabello de su muñeca y lo ató en un desordenado y rápido nudo.

Quinn estiró el brazo hasta su hombro pero ella se adelantó y tomó la tira de su sostén, bajándola para no mancharla y permitiéndole un mejor acceso.

Estaba provocándola inconscientemente, lo sabía pero nunca se había vuelto tan insistente su cuerpo con alguien y, mantener a la rubia ocupada solo con ella, elevaba el juego individual y seductor que había iniciado.

Cualquier persona desearía a Quinn con tan solo verla. Y Rachel llevaba admirándola por un mes y conviviendo a solas cada minuto. Solo era cuestión de lógica para que la deseara a un nivel superior.

— **¿Ahora está mejor?** —cuestionó la rubia, masajeándole la clavícula con el pulgar y el cuello con los otros dedos —

— **Mucho mejor…sí, mucho mejor** —añadió segundos después, cuando Quinn bajó la otra tira e imitó el movimiento —

Las manos de la rubia ocupadas y ella necesitaba ubicar las suyas también. Estiró los brazos hacia atrás y los arrastró a lo largo de los muslos que la sostenían y se aferró a las rodillas. Tan seguras, duras y sin asomos de temblor, como cualquier otra parte de Quinn que la tenía acostumbrada.

— **Y huele tan bien** —suspiró levantando sus caderas y atorando un gemido cuando el agarre en sus hombros la regresó sin cuidado —

— **No te muevas** —le ordenó Quinn, apretando un punto en su pecho y Rachel la miró. Como un animal de caza, la rubia se balanceaba dentro de la trampa colgada que ella colocó y ahora no sabía si acercarse o liberarla y dejarla ir. Sonrió, suponiendo que dejar ir nunca era la mejor opción —

Los siguientes minutos fueron de esa manera, dedos masajeando y jadeantes suspiros de placer que apaciguaban el daño, retumbaban también en la habitación.

La concentración de la rubia estaba apagando el motor que su perfecto rostro encendió en ella y, finalmente ya sin rastros de dolor, Rachel plantó una mano en su cuello y se acercó a besarla. Tan dominante y espontánea como siempre y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Luego de que lo hacía, tenía los labios de Quinn respondiéndole con dulzura y el cuidado al que estaba acostumbrándose y, abrir otra puerta más arriesgada, se volvía un tanto complicado.

Pero estaba semidesnuda sobre ella, su brassier con solo un movimiento se caería y sus entrepiernas se enfrentaban, chocándose cada vez que sus cabezas buscaban profundizar el beso. No podía obviar el estado de ambas ni mucho menos el de ella, con su corazón bombeando fieramente más rápido de lo normal.

Sin embargo, la timidez siempre presente y el miedo a hacer daño, limitaron a Quinn y solo le acarició la espalda. Recordando nuevamente que lo que quería obtenía, Rachel araño el largo de sus muslos y finalmente sus bocas se separaron para jadear.

Envolvió el cuerpo de la rubia y deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa, acariciándola y empujándola para reiniciar el beso. Sus caderas moviéndose, su lengua violenta buscando su compañera y atrapándola al encontrarla, tan vigorosa y pasional se encendió la mecha en ella que no sabía dónde iba a explotar.

De repente su control se apagó y sus manos llegaron al cinturón de Quinn, estirándolo hacia adelante, arriba y abajo por las ganas de desprenderlo. La dureza en los vaqueros bajo ella no eran de la tela y el pulso palpitante que lo atravesaba llegaba directo del miembro de su paciente.

Bajó la cremallera y entonces no puedo evitar imaginarse desnuda, llena de sudor y con sus piernas abiertas esperando por la rubia, en el centro de la cama y mostrando las venas de su cuello al gritar de placer ¿Estaba mal fantasear con aquello? Quizá, pero la cordura la había abandonado y los impulsos de su cuerpo hacían difícil el trabajo de detenerse.

— **Rach, no…no** —gimió Quinn y no entendió por qué. Si colaba su mano, acabaría con la tensión que estaba acumulando y la desesperación que la recorría se lo agradecería también.

Pero la rubia insistió y aprisionó sus dos muñecas, alejándola sin romper el beso y apretándolas tras su espalda.

— **No, Rach** —repitió y ella se dió por vencida tras querer liberarse y no conseguirlo.

La siguió al ritmo cuidadoso del contacto de sus labios hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles.

Fue cuando Quinn liberó el agarre y rozó cariñosamente sus frentes que entendió su precaución, quizás. La rubia le había regalado su primer beso días atrás y, por ende, pasar a un momento más íntimo no debería suceder tan ligero ni despreocupado.

Rachel le rodeó el rostro con sus manos y le depositó un suave beso en los labios antes de dejarle otro en la mejilla.

— **Lo siento…perdóname, Quinn** —no iba a excusarse con qué no sabía cómo pasó, porque desde que las manos blancas tocaron sus hombros, su piel las padeció y necesitó algo más. Pero entendía el punto de su paciente y no iba a ir más allá de lo que no le permitiera —

— **Está bien** —fue lo único que le dijo al acariciar a un lado de su mentón.

Quinn tomó su cintura y con esmero la hizo a un lado. Rachel la vió abandonar el cuarto y se golpeó de frente al colchón.

Lo había arruinado todo solo por un poco de las hormonas adolescentes que la rubia despertaba en ella y ahora debía, no solo con palabras, disculparse otra vez.

* * *

— **Quinn** —oyó y le dedicó una mirada por sobre su hombro. Rachel se acercó y se detuvo contra la pared, viéndola terminar de cortar lo que sería la cena —

— **¿Te molesta si hoy solo comemos un poco de fruta? Estoy algo cansada pero si quieres, te preparo…** —

— **Está bien por mí** —la cortó cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia ella — **Quinn** —repitió y la rubia emitió un sonido de pregunta pero continuando su tarea — **entiendes que lo siento ¿verdad? Lamento lo que pasó en mi habitación y ten por seguro que no iba a seguir algo que ninguna quería** —

— **¿No querías?** —

— **Si** —se apresuró a decir y se sintió humillada un segundo. Su cuerpo decía una cosa, una parte de su mente lo mismo y la otra mitad otra. Y no había control sicológico que su carrera la ayudara a detener el deseo que solo Quinn podría parar con el paso del tiempo — **lo que quería decirte es que lamento cómo sucedió. Soy más idiota que cuando te reté a lanzarte del río y no quiero seguir haciendo las cosas mal ¿Puedes perdonarme?... ¿Por favor?** —

Ella giró a verla y sonrió de medio lado: el gesto avergonzado de la morena, su ropa acomodada correctamente y la garganta latiéndole cuando intentaba tragar saliva. No estaba enojada ni necesitaba perdonarla de algo. Había disfrutado locamente aquellos minutos tan íntimos y agitados que solo la poca cordura que le quedó, fue la que la obligó a detenerse.

El cuerpo de Rachel moviéndose contra el suyo, generando un cosquilleo y dolor en su entrepierna, las sacudidas que friccionaban más contacto y la piel caliente de la sicóloga llegando hasta ella, la cegaron más allá de lo habitual y hubiese deseado que aquella mano valiente de la morena tocara dentro de su pantalón pero sabía que algunas cosas estaban mal.

Como su inexperiencia, el miedo a lastimar físicamente a Rachel o peor aún, asustarla cuando viera lo que su ropa interior escondía y ya nunca más tenerla siquiera en un abrazo. La morena conocía su condición, sí pero que le agradara más allá del pensamiento, era un puente largo que tenían que cruzar y no estaba segura cuánto aguantaría la sicóloga sin espantarse.

Por eso, detenerla había sido la mejor opción y, alargar el sufrimiento hasta que la conociera desnuda, le daría la ventaja de tenerla como en ese momento, mirándola como si sus ojos chocolates no pudiesen llegar a algo más importante y no quisieran despegarse de ella.

— **Ven, vamos a cenar** —le dijo tras tomar el plato y luego su mano.

Afuera, se adelantó y ocupó el sillón, tirando de Rachel y sentándola de perfil a ella, sobre sus muslos.

— **¿Estamos bien, entonces?** —le preguntó acomodando un mechón tras su oreja y Quinn sonrió ampliamente —

— **En ningún momento dejamos de estarlo** —

— **¿Pero estás enojada conmigo?** —

— **No, Rach. Estoy encantada contigo** —sus contundentes palabras fueron suficientes para que sus labios fueran rehenes nuevamente bajo el mando de los de Rachel.

Compartieron un largo beso, donde tuvo que dejar el plato a un lado y abrazarla por la cintura, para no romperlo y respaldar su respuesta para seguridad de la morena.

Se deslizó por la mejilla de Rachel, dejando un camino de besos hasta su mentón y logrando una tímida risa para sus oídos. Olía tan bien, la cuidaba tan bien, besaba tan bien y la retenía tan bien que su gusto por esa mujer solo crecía.

Las manos de la morena se cruzaron en su nuca y ella le acarició el cuello con la nariz, repasándolo con un sonoro beso después y tranquilizando las respiraciones de ambas.

Era inexplicable, o cosas de sentimientos, cómo sus cuerpos pasaron de un momento tan estimulante para su tentación a otro tan cariñoso incluso para su sensibilidad.

Pero lo disfrutaba a ambos y se sentía el individuo con mayor suerte por experimentar contrarios sentimientos con la misma persona.

Rachel era como el fósforo encendido que se acercaba a la mecha y ella un fuego artificial, que explotaba en lo alto y en cientos de colores cuando se tocaban, cuando se rozaban o cuando se besaban, como en ese momento.

Reiniciaron el contacto y lo cortaron segundos después, cuando el estómago de la morena gruñó y se escondió contra su hombro para reír y ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— **Y dijiste que un poco de fruta estaba bien** —le reclamó al verla separarse y acomodarse a su lado —

— **Es que pensé que estabas enojada** —le confesó dejando el plato en medio de ambas y tomando un trozo de durazno — **Y sé que no hay nada peor que hacer algo para alguien estando enojado con ese alguien** —

— **Rach** —la llamó con la voz ronca y acariciando el largo cabello que caía en su espalda — **me encantó lo que hiciste allí adentro…pero no sé que hacer para hacerte sentir de la misma manera** —

— **Tranquila, no quería eso. Es decir, sí, un poco pero no buscaba que me complacieras** —aseguró masticando y limpiando sus manos en el dorso de su pantalón — **pero debes entender que llegará un momento en que los besos no bastarán ¿entiendes? Voy a querer más y tú también. Y no sé cuánto podremos detenernos para entonces** —

— **¿También vas a enseñármelo?** —la morena la miró, intentando entender si lo decía en broma o muy en serio. El gesto de Quinn la hizo tragar saliva con esfuerzo pero asintió, tomando luego un ramo de uvas y estirándose a ella — **tengo miedo de hacerte daño. No sé que tanto en realidad podamos avanzar, Rachel** —

Se detuvo justo frente a su rostro y juntó las cejas, calando más allá de la simpleza de aquella frase y se humedeció los labios, antes de preguntar en el mismo tono.

— **¿Has ido a una consulta médica alguna vez, Quinn?** —ella pestañeó. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y, por mucho que no la esperaba, la respuesta no iba a cambiar —

— **No…mamá solo me llevó una vez pero cuando era pequeña. Cuando no sabía lo que ellos me decían** —la sinceridad y la siempre dulzura con la que hablaba, hicieron estragos en el corazón de Rachel hasta apretarlo como una pequeña pelota de goma.

Le acarició el mentón con el pulgar y luego arrancó una uva, llevándola a la boca de su paciente y mordiéndose la suya al verla masticar.

— **Tengo una amiga, es doctora y, si tú quieres, podría decirle que la visitaremos en unos días. O en unas semanas… O en un mes** —

A Quinn la idea de que alguien más allá de Rachel la viera desnuda, le aterraba aún más. Pero la sicóloga lo sugirió con un tono tan esperanzador y casi implorando que la hizo suspirar, imaginando lo que podría suceder.

— **Bueno, esperaremos. No vamos a…** —

— **Está bien** —la interrumpió con el temblor en su garganta — **pero no vayas a dejarme sola, por favor. Y dile que no me pida sacarme la ropa** —

— **¿Estás loca?** —Bromeó Rachel y fingiendo sorpresa — **no voy a dejar que te vea desnuda** —agregó besándola sin aviso pero manteniendo la suavidad y el cuidado al mover sus labios.

Quinn cerró los ojos y se entregó a ella, dejándose maniobrar como cada vez que sus bocas chocaban.

En la oscuridad de sus parpados juntos y los destellos cegadores que pasaban como estrellas fugaces, la hicieron activar un nuevo deseo: mantener a Rachel Berry por más tiempo cerca de ella.

Porque al parecer sus besos lograban manejarla a ese punto.

O en realidad eso pasaba cuando la morena se instalaba en la cabeza de alguien.

Sonrió. Mejor aún, que Rachel Berry se instalara en su vida.

* * *

 **Otro caps queridismas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor, de verdad que sí. En cada rw son más amorosas que la anterior**

 **AleDeCriss: Lo que me hace prácticamente dueña de tu corazon *guiño guiño*. De hecho esta historia me gusta mucho más que LDA. Saludos!**

 **Marysol: Si me pudiera casar con una rw sería con la tuya. Lindas palabras, saludos!**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario la chica que le pidió un autógrafo a Rachel en la season 3 le hubiese comido la boca, para hacerlo mas emocionante si total Berry era recontra gay.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	14. Naturaleza

Cap XIV: "Naturaleza"

— **No, no lo has arruinado todo** —intentó convencerla una vez más su mejor amiga. Desde el otro lado del teléfono, Tina le repetía lo mismo cada vez que ella se resignaba a que su ataque de hormonas había generado un malestar en la relación con Quinn. Estaba sentada en las escaleras del pórtico y esperando porque saliera y mirarla un momento. Desde la noche anterior que no la veía y, además de que ya había preparado el desayuno, necesitaba comprobar que no estaba escondida en su cuarto y enojada — **solo debes controlar ciertos impulsos pero bueno ¿acaso alguna vez te has controlado?** —

— **Cállate** — cortó ella su burla — **es que no sé si fue un simple impulso ¿Cómo voy a querer pasar de un masaje a querer acostarme con ella?** —

— **Soy doctora, tú eres la sicóloga. Pero a mi me pasa con Mike** —

— **Oh, claro, sí, sí con él. Tu novio de la adolescencia y con quién vas a casarte y será el padre de tus hijos. Muy inteligente comparación** — ironizó volteando ver la puerta pero no oyó ni vió nada aún. No había señales de Quinn todavía —

— **¿Y qué quieres que te diga entonces? Están solas, en medio de la nada y solo es cuestión de días para que pasen de besos a algo más. Rachel no tienes 15 años, por dios, sabes que esto pasará ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?** —

— **Ella** —susurró recostando su espalda contra la columna de entrada y alzando la cabeza derrotada — **me instalo la idea de ir a su ritmo, de tratar las sesiones a su gusto y en la primera oportunidad lo arruino y actúo peor que un adolescente. Y tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar, Tina. Cuando la beso y me abraza es…tan distinto. De verdad lo es** —agregó al oír la suave risa de su amiga — **¿me has visto enamorada alguna vez?** —preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio y hasta pudo imaginar el gesto de la doctora. Seguramente estaba tras el escritorio de su consultorio y con el bolígrafo en su mentón, intentando pensar la respuesta —

— **No. Lo de Brody fue una aventura universitaria y Matthew…eso ni siquiera debería haber pasado… ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enamorada de ella?** —

— **No lo sé. No lo creo…bueno, no por ahora. La quiero** —

— **¿La quieres de querer o la quieres para ti?** —

— **¿Quererla de querer?** —rió pretendiendo entender y su amiga se sumó a la diversión —

— **Si la quieres de sentimientos, de verdad. A eso me refería** —

— **Lo sé** —murmuró rascando su muslo y solo para quitar una simple y casi invisible pelusa. Pasó la mano lentamente, una y otra vez mientras suponía la réplica. Por supuesto que la quería de sentimientos. Algo único nacía cuando Quinn la abrazaba y algo más se intensificaba cuando la besaba. Era casi el mismo fuego que se encendía cuando leía su novela favorita y las partes románticas se presentaban en una envidiable lectura.

Pero la quería para ella también y ese era su mayor miedo realmente. Si su paciente conocía el mundo ¿conocería además otra persona que la hiciera sentir mejor, qué le gustara más que ella? ¿Sería como ella y viviría otras aventuras antes de sentir algo especial? Se mordió el labio para no dejar seguir subiendo el nudo de su garganta y agradeció que Tina interrumpiera sus frustrantes pensamientos.

— **¿Rachel?** —

— **La quiero de todas formas** —afirmó en tono áspero y desviando la atención a la puerta. Y estaba extrañándola ya ¿por qué no aparecía con su irresistible sonrisa y la saludaba con su rostro adormilado y su cabello desparramado? Se puso de pie, oyendo la voz de su amiga y se encaminó al picaporte — **la señal ya no llega bien aquí** —

— **Estás moviéndote** —

— **Sí, lo siento. Entonces… ¿vas a vernos si viajamos en unos días?** —

— **Estaré esperándolas, solo vengan. Sabes que no necesitas una cita** —

— **Gracias, Tina. Envíale saludos a Mike** —luego del sonoro beso que la doctora le envió, Rachel alejó el móvil de su oreja y sonrió al ver la pantalla. Desde que Quinn se lo había regresado tras su viaje a California, la fotografía del boceto de su posible hijo, aparecía como la imagen de fondo y disfrutaba verla cada vez que tenía el aparato en mano. La acarició dulcemente con su pulgar y se preguntó cómo se oiría la risa de ese pequeño, cuáles serían sus gestos realmente y qué tanto lloraría por las noches si lo dejaban lejos de ambas, en una cuna y entre ella y Quinn se disputarían para ir a verlo.

Tragó saliva y apagó el celular con rapidez, antes de ingresar y arrojarlo al sillón.

Avanzó con interés hasta la habitación de la rubia y acercó ligeramente su oreja a la puerta. Levantó el brazo al no oír nada y golpeó con sus nudillos repetidas veces, sintiendo su corazón bombear cuando los pasos se acercaron.

— **Ey…hola, buenos días** —la saludó nerviosa y con el temblor en sus labios. Quinn tenía las marcas de la sábana aún y sus ojos entrecerrados, inquietos ante la luz del pasillo —

— **Buenos días** —

— **Preparé el desayuno… ¿te sientes bien?** —

— **Sí…sí, estoy bien pero no tengo hambre. Me quedaré un rato más en la cama** —

— **Puedo traerte algo aquí, si quieres** —le ofreció con una tímida sonrisa pero la rubia negó con seguridad — **¿segura estás bien?** —insistió con intenciones de tocar su frente pero Quinn se echó atrás y ladeó más la puerta. Se sorprendió, juntando sus cejas y dió un paso atrás — **está bien. Si necesitas algo…luego me lo dices** —murmuró recorriéndole el rostro pero solo obtuvo la puerta cerrada otra vez.

Se alejó inquieta, sabiendo que algo en verdad no estaba bien y dejó el interior de la casa.

Afuera, el sol de las nueve ya golpeaba y estaba solo ella en medio de todo ese césped, sin la más mínima idea de saber qué hacer o cómo ocupar el tiempo.

Se preguntó por qué estaba actuando Quinn de esa manera, cuando la noche anterior se despidieron en la puerta de su cuarto entre besos y las caricias de la rubia en su espalda, a lo largo de su cabello y la empujaba siempre más cerca. Tanta proximidad se creaba que las respiraciones se agitaron y para no repetir el acto de su cama, tuvo ella que alejarse y no escarbar por más.

Con una última mirada al rancho, se cercioró de tener algo de dinero en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la calle. Caminar un rato y darle espacio a su paciente, quizá era lo único que necesitaba.

O ambas. Permanecer unas horas alejadas, quizá no les haría tan mal.

Sin embargo, a cada paso que daba solo quería volver.

Extrañaba el lugar, el ambiente y la extrañaba a Quinn. Se sentía ridícula diciéndose a sí misma cuánto la extrañaba que solo se sentó a un lado del camino y observó a la nada; porque había pasado apenas 30 minutos desde que la vió y no creía que los cálculos de aquellos sentimientos fuesen los correctos.

Le había preguntado a su mejor amiga si alguna vez la había visto enamorada. Ella misma conocía la respuesta y lo que le generaba la rubia ni el deseo físico que le provocó Brody o el capricho con Matthew se asemejaban. Ni siquiera se acercaban o muchos menos podían compararse. Pero si alguien notaba las sensaciones que desprendía para Quinn solo a través de un teléfono, posiblemente lo notarían cuando las observaran.

Y no era algo que le incomodara o temiera por las reacciones ajenas. Quería cuidar la de su paciente, siempre terminaba protegiéndola que no sabía hasta dónde debería llegar ¿estaba exagerando y eso era lo que comenzaba a molestar a la rubia? Quizá, se dijo mientras palmeaba sobre su mentón y una camioneta pasó frente a sus ojos. Pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

Se puso de pie al reconocer que le pertenecía a Russel Fabray e iba directo a casa de su hija. Era viernes y, como se lo había anticipado Quinn, él la visitaría y ya sabía por qué.

Se apresuró a regresar y seguirle el paso, obligándose a correr los últimos metros después, subiendo la pequeña colina y al ver la puerta abierta del lugar.

Se coló agitada, con su pecho subiendo y bajando y algo de sudor en su frente.

La rubia no estaba cerca y, por el contrario, era el hombre quien estaba sentado y bebiendo algo de su zumo verde. A su paciente finalmente le había gustado y dejó decenas de las botellas en la mesada y heladera, por lo que con total recelo lo miró tomar los últimos sorbos.

— **Buenos días, Rachel ¡pero mírate! Eres idéntica a tu padre** —

— **¿Dónde está Quinn?** —él ladeó la cabeza, confundido ante su brusca pregunta y luego señaló el pasillo, posiblemente su cuarto — **¿cuánto lleva aquí?** —quizá en realidad apenas bajaba de la camioneta y podía evitar que le entregara los medicamentos. Pero eliminó con molestia su esperanza al oírlo —

— **Ya estaba por irme** —

— **¿Y por qué no lo hace? Estoy encargándome muy bien de Quinn y seguiré haciéndolo. Sola** —

— **Oh, no lo dudo. Eres hija de Leroy después de todo y los Berry son algo insistentes en su trabajo** —se mofó poniéndose de pie y llegando a ella — **que agradable haberte conocido al fin** —

— **Lo mismo digo pero para mí no es agradable** —

— **¿Disculpa? Creí que Leroy me había dicho que su hija era una señorita muy bien educada** —

— **No quiero que regrese, señor ¿me entiende? No lo quiero cerca de Quinn si va a seguir trayéndola medicina ¿quién es usted para darle algo que no necesita?** —

— **Si lo hace, querida. Necesita estas pastillas una vez a la semana o créeme que no seguirá siendo tan linda contigo. Seis días te tratará bien y el último ya no. Así actúa mi hija y solo estoy cuidándola. Y deberías agradecerme porque estoy protegiéndote a ti también** —Rachel agudizó la mirada y su boca entreabierta era señal de lo que pasaba por su cabeza ¿por eso ese cambio tan brusco de la rubia la noche anterior a esa mañana? Negó ligeramente y retrocedió unos pasos: Quinn no podía permitirse a sí misma que unas píldoras manejaran su autocontrol —

— **No soy una amenaza para Quinn ni ella para mí ¿por qué la medica?** —

— **¿No me escuchas? Acabo de decírtelo** —

— **¡Eso no es cierto!** —vociferó alarmada y con el pulso acelerado ¿Por eso Quinn la besaba y la trataba con dulzura? ¿Por efectos de medicinas en su cuerpo? ¿Qué pasaría cuándo los dejara de consumir? — **ella no los necesita y voy a comprobárselo** —

— **Mira, Rachel, debes entender que ella…** —

— **Usted debería ser el que maneje su ira** —musitó entre dientes y deteniendo su salida. Russel regresó por sus pasos, justo antes de tocar la puerta y el gesto en su mirada la aterrorizó. Pero alzó el mentón y trató de mantenerlo arriba. No iba a verse débil frente a la persona que había comenzado a odiar sin conocerla —

— **¿Qué has dicho?** —

— **Sé lo que hizo. Sé cuando le pegó a su mujer y luego a su hija y si por mi fuera, usted ya tendría una denuncia en su contra** —

— **¿Has hablado con mi esposa eh?** —

— **Aún no tengo el agrado de conocerla** —mintió. Temió en ese momento por las consecuencias hacia la mujer y prefirió declinarla, incluso hacia Quinn porque no le permitiría volver a repetir aquellos actos con ellas presente — **pero conozco lo suficiente de usted como para no quererlo de vuelta por aquí** —

— **¿Una sicóloga juzgando? ¿No deberías entenderme?** —

— **Lo que entiendo es que usted es un idiota que no le hace bien a su esposa ni a su hija y como no puedo ayudar a una, lo haré con la otra y quien más me importa. No voy a entender ni apoyar jamás su conducta, no vuelva a repetir semejante tontería** —le escupió con seriedad y el rostro duro de furia. Él la recorrió con la mirada pero no la inmutó y finalmente pareció suavizar la superioridad con la que se había presentado.

Russel se pasó la mano por su corto cabello rubio, idéntico color al de Quinn y por primera vez sintió una rareza en su interior. No era compasión, pero algo aflojó la roca que parecía su corazón y normalizó sus latidos. Al punto de volver a la calma a pesar de compartir espacio con él.

— **Te escucho y eres la voz de tu madre junto al porte de tu padre** —notó cómo quiso romper el hielo pero volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y él continuó — **¿no debe la gente tener una segunda oportunidad?** —

— **No hay segunda oportunidad para lo que usted hizo** —

— **Quizá tengas razón. O quizás la tenga yo. Pero me he disculpado cientos de veces, Rachel. He intentado remendar el error con mi esposa cada día de mi vida, hasta hoy lo hago, puedo jurártelo. Y supongo que esa es la razón por la que jamás me ha pedido el divorcio; si lo hubiese hecho se lo hubiese concedido** —ella lo observó. El semblante de Russel Fabray había cambiado que casi se asemejaba al de Quinn, cuando estaban en el rio y la miraba leer contra el tronco de un árbol. Y las palabras salían de su boca tan sinceras y culpables como aquella vez que su paciente se disculpó tras la puerta de su habitación y por haberle gritado. Estaba ciertamente algo confundida pero siguió escuchándolo, para terminar de comprobar si solo mentía o hablaba con total verdad — **Y con respecto a mi hija…debes entender que fue un golpe muy duro conocer y aceptar el por qué de sus acciones. El médico que atendía a mi esposa dijo que actuaría como ella misma se aceptara ¿cómo crees que iba a sentirme cuando la veía golpearse con Finn o con algún otro muchacho? Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre mi familia y la presión de cambiar las cosas me llegaba al cuello. Y lógicamente exploté, cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiese hecho** —

— **No, no lo hizo. Usted tomó el camino fácil y se desquitó con Quinn y no era ella quién se burlaba de alguien más. Su hija era quién recibía las burlas y creció con ellas ¿Sabe como hubiese sido el desarrollo de Quinn con usted apoyándola y cuidándola? Hubiese sido tan distinto que no estaría aquí. Ella, usted ni yo. Asique evite conmigo el papel de víctima porque es su hija la que lo fue** —

— **Si Quinn me perdonó, tengo demasiado con eso. No voy a pedir tu respeto** —

— **Ella lo hizo porque lo ama ¡y a su esposa!** —Le gritó siguiéndole el paso cuando él dejó la casa — **Ustedes han hecho las cosas tan mal que en vez de odiarlos, Quinn se odia a si misma ¡y eso no es justo! Quinn vive con la carga de los tres mientras ustedes solo miran** —

— **¿Crees que solo miro?** —La desafió Russel abriendo bruscamente la puerta de su camioneta — **¿tú crees que solo estás aquí porque eres sicóloga?** —Rachel sacudió sus ojos en todo la cara del hombre, intentando repetirse la pregunta hasta dar con al respuesta — **lo que pasó hace años, ya pasó y es algo que sucedió en el interior de nuestra familia, tú no deberías meterte. Pero sé que hice mal, pésimo si quieres seguir juzgándome pero me he disculpado y he hecho cosas para volver todo a la normalidad. Replantéate eso y entenderás por qué estás aquí** —

— **¿Normalidad? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quinn toma pastillas que no necesita!** —

— **Apenas entiendes las cosas, Rachel** —le dijo al colarse al interior del coche — **hice lo peor que pude haber hecho y lo recompensé con lo mejor que podía ¿Te has preguntado por qué mi hija te aceptó y no a las demás sicólogas? Eres lo mejor que pude haber hecho** —terminó Russel, encendiendo el motor y la morena solo se quedó viendo su partida.

Cuando lo oyó acelerar y sacudir tierra al alejarse finalmente, Rachel giró sobre sus talones y con rapidez volvió a la casa.

No le importó la nada que se habían relacionado esa mañana y el disgusto en la cara de Quinn cuando tocó la puerta de su habitación, se encaminó con molestia directo a ella y se sorprendió al chocar sus cuerpos en el pasillo.

La abrazó al instante y no pudo controlar las lágrimas. Brotaban como si el nudo en su garganta fuese un globo y la saliva al tragar una aguja; el aire que debía expulsar se transformó en llanto y caía como una catarata por sus dos mejillas.

— **Abrázame, maldita sea** —le exigió y la oyó reír por lo bajo antes de hacerlo.

Quinn le acarició el cabello al paso y dejó ambas manos en su espalda, antes de rodearle completamente la cintura y apretarla contra ella.

El llanto aumentó. Volver a sentirla tan calmada y dulcemente pausada la llenó de la emoción que siempre le producía, que de sus ojos solo salía más agua.

Naturalmente, mientras una persona más llora, más sentimientos tiene acumulados.

Y ella tenía los suyos abultados en una alta pila que solo llegaban hasta alguien.

Se separó del pecho de su paciente y alzó la cabeza en busca de sus labios. Quería alejarse para llorar aún más, cuando Quinn le respondió con tanto mando que hizo flaquear sus piernas.

Sintió las manos deslizarse por el costado de su torso hasta ocuparle el rostro, dominante y pasional desde allí manejó el contacto la rubia. Mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares, la obligó a caminar hacia atrás y entre el sonido de los besos llegaron a su cuarto.

La sicóloga cayó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y Quinn sobre ella, separándole con una pierna las suyas para acomodarse allí. El calor que pasó de un cuerpo a otro se encerró en medio y hasta alzarse en sus labios. En una sincronía cuasi habitual, las manos de ambas buscaron el contacto con la piel ajena y lo encontraron enseguida.

En ese momento necesitaba más pero paradójicamente sin avanzar. Quería a la rubia protegiéndola en un abrazo y entregándole más de esos besos con su característico olor a frutas, tan adictivo y ventajero que no podía hacer más que reclamar.

Con una serpenteante caricia, la rubia deslizó un dedo bajo su camiseta y su espalda se arqueó, sufriendo el escalofrío que tal toque le provocó.

— **Tranquila** —le susurró bajando con besos por su mentón y su cadera volvió contra el colchón — **solo quiero sentir un poco más de tu calor** —como una indecisión adolescente, habían intercambiado los papeles con respecto al día anterior y allí estaba ahora, siendo la rehén y Quinn la que buscaba explorar más.

El frió la golpeó cuando se atrevió a enrollar un poco la prenda y ella echó su cabeza atrás, sintiendo los labios de la rubia en su abdomen con un sonido al juntarse que estaba nublando su visión.

Cerró los ojos y la remera se elevó hasta sus pechos, brindándole el contorno bajo ellos que la rubia acarició. Una palpitación azotó su entrepierna y que no pudo evitar, Quinn estaba tocándola tan cuidadosa pero exactamente que responder con suspiros demostraba cuán bien lo hacía.

— **Eres hermosa, Rachel** —le dijo contra su oído antes de tironear el algodón y ella le permitió quitársela. Nuevamente, semidesnuda para su visión y sin vergüenza, la rubia atacó sus labios y ella le correspondió con la misa voracidad.

Sabía que debía mantener sus manos alejadas de lo que su pensamiento le gritaba y tenía que contenerse. Las ubicó en la espalda baja de Quinn y empujó sus caderas, mientras sus lenguas se juntaban y nada parecía que solo seguiría transportando solo un poco de calidez.

Con los delgados y blancos dedos acariciándole las costillas, Rachel coló los suyos bajo el pantalón y los detuvo a esperar negación. El movimiento sutil de la rubia la invitó a seguir y apretó sus glúteos, pegándola más contra ella y de repente sus bocas se separaron.

Apretó los ojos, lo había arruinado una vez más y lo peor es que no sabía si iba a poder disculparse otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando una caricia rozó el largo de su mentón, los abrió y la vió deshacerse de su camiseta.

Su mirada brilló y el pulsante dolor entre sus piernas se volvió más constante. Estaba viendo su pecho desnudo por segunda vez y la necesidad de acariciarlo se presentó en sus titubeantes muñecas. Pero se mantuvo inmóvil y esperó, hasta tener a Quinn nuevamente sobre ella y todo se reanudó.

Sus caderas se movieron al compás de sus desenfrenados besos y pudo sentir la erección de su paciente clamando más. Le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y un gruñido se escapó de sus labios. O de ambas y entonces ya no lo pudieron detener.

Estaban solas y en medio de la nada, recordó las palabras de Tina y era más que cierto. Nadie las interrumpiría ni nadie las juzgaría.

Arañando bajo su pantalón, Rachel arqueó su espalda y las fricciones se volvieron más intimas, tan cercanas y pegadas que solo aumentaron y los gemidos ya no se contuvieron.

— **Solo quería sentir tu calor…lo juro** —jadeó Quinn mientras entrelazaba sus manos y hundía la erección contra su palpitante vagina.

La locura desbordante estaba acercándola a un orgasmo y no iba a frenarse, frenarla o decir algo más. La humedad pegó el pantalón a sus piernas y el líquido pre seminal sobrepasaba el de la rubia hasta tocarla también. El pijama que aún vestía se lo permitió y solo pudo imaginar si nada de eso estorbara.

Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza atrás, gimiendo el nombre de Quinn cuando las convulsiones la golpearon y todo su cuerpo tembló enteramente. Los espasmos que desprendía ocasionaron el cansancio y que ambas sintieron. La rubia apoyó la frente contra su hombro y pudo oírla respirar con dificultad, mientras sus caderas se sacudían cortadamente ahora.

Se removió y el sonido de sus flujos la exaltó otra vez, haciéndola sonreír a pesar de que algo de sudor cruzaba su frente.

Los nervios en Quinn se transformaron en los dedos arañándose y ella la miró, confusa y preguntándose si, quizá, la rubia necesitaba más.

Estiró las manos hasta la parte delantera de su pantalón pero como el día anterior, recibió resistencia y sus muñecas aprisionadas.

— **No, Rach** —le imploró y con los dientes chocándose estremecidos. Tampoco iba desnudarlas por completo y hacer el amor, pensó pero la idea de que Quinn se negara la preocupaba. Porque no sabía si se trataba simplemente por su condición o porque se trataba de ella y no quería que fuese la primera mujer en verla desnuda. El nudo en su garganta volvió y creció cuando la sintió dejar la cama y alejarse—

Se echó de espalda nuevamente y miró el techo, antes de girar y acomodarse de costado. Dormiría sin importar la hora y alejaría raras ideas de su cabeza.

— **Eso fue increíble** —escuchó de repente y el cuerpo de Quinn pegarse a su espalda. La abrazó con tanto cuidado por la cadera que pudo comprobar la desaparición de su erección. Quizá había ido al baño. Quizá solo se había ido y arrepentido, por eso volvió — **lo hubiese fotografiado, si hubiese podido** —

Le fue inevitable reír y voltear a verla, recibiendo los labios con la acostumbrada dulzura de nuevo pero el calor que aún desprendía su piel.

— **No puedes hacerlo** —le negó tironeando su labio inferior y la rubia le dejó un último y sonoro beso, antes de bajar por su cuello —

— **¿No? Creo que sí** —aseguró al dejarla por segunda vez sola y volviendo con rapidez, con cámara en mano y colgando de su cuello. Le tomó una fotografía sin que pudiera hacer algo y luego se lanzó a la cama, a su lado para mostrársela — **¿lo ves? Aún llevas tu cabello revuelto y tus mejillas coloradas. Y tu sostén** —añadió apuntando la imagen y ella negó ligeramente, riendo ante tal momento —

— **Borra eso** —

— **Claro que no, te ves preciosa** —

— **¡Pero estoy casi desnuda, Quinn!** —

— **No hay problema con eso. Nadie más la verá** —le dijo antes de estirarse a besarla y sonrió esta vez contra su boca: la naturaleza de Quinn Fabray era aún más admirable y bella que la naturaleza del lugar. No tenía dudas de eso —

— **Hablé con tu padre** —le dijo mientras se besaban entrecortadamente y la rubia se alejó apenas, para cruzar sus miradas —

— **Lo sé. No tenías que hacerlo** —

— **Pero quería ¿En verdad lo perdonaste?** —Quinn alzó los hombros —

— **Es mi padre. No le tengo el afecto de antes pero no puedo no perdonarlo cuando me pidió cientos de veces perdón ¿está mal?** —cuestionó con sinceridad de saber y ella sacudió apenas su cabeza —

— **No quiero que sigas tomando las pastillas que te da** —le ordenó con los ojos fijos en ella y la rubia suspiró, intentando levantarse pero la retuvo fuertemente por el brazo — **estoy hablándote en serio. No tienes idea de qué consumes y él tampoco ¿o acaso te ha visto un doctor y te las recetó?** —

— **No, pero…** —

— **Pero nada. Sin revisiones no hay medicamentos, Quinn. Así va eso** —

— **¿Es que no viste cómo estaba hoy? De verdad, Rachel, si siento que me faltan algo funciona mal en mí y no quiero desquitármelo contigo** —

— **Tomaré el riesgo** —Quinn juntó las cejas con violencia —

— **Por supuesto que no. No voy a permitírtelo** —

— **Si él regresa y veo que tomas la medicina, entonces me iré Quinn** —sus ojos se aguaron de la nada y la mirada de su paciente se clavó en ella, esperando porque dijera algo más y que no hablaba en serio — **estoy aquí para ayudarte pero botas mi ayuda si tomas de esas pastillas ¿Tiene sentido entonces que siga aquí? Pues no** —

— **Pensé que solo te quedabas por mí ahora. No por la ayuda que dices darme** —susurró la rubia quitándose la cámara y dejándola a su lado. Quinn se liberó de su agarre y se colocó la camiseta con rapidez.

Sin embargo volvía a reprocharse mentalmente y a intentar disculparse al ponerse de pie y sujetarla por la espalda. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que los pies de la rubia se inmovilizaron y antes de que la emoción volviera a ganarle, continuó hablando.

— **Lo siento, dije eso pero sabes que estoy aquí por ti. Pero te necesito a ti, a la Quinn que conocí. No a la que tu padre medica e intenta decirme que hay ¿entiendes?** —

— **No puedo dejarlas, Rachel. No si no quiero dañarte** —

— **Lo harás, Quinn** —le aseguró girándola y sujetándole el rostro con firmeza — **y voy a ayudarte. No necesitas a nadie más que a ti misma** —

— **Y a ti** —añadió mirando su boca y Rachel sonrió, antes de tirar del agarre y besarla —

— **Y a mí** —susurró contra sus labios — **solo tú y yo. Lo prometo** —

* * *

 **Otro caps queridismas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor y feliz día para todas**

 **Farfadette12: Jajaja el miedo de Quinn es por su inexperiencia y cree que puede dañar a Rachel físicamente por eso, no por el tamaño jajaja. Sí, leí el fic pero cuando empezó el drama de Quinn y Puck que se casaban o fingían lo dejé. Saludos!**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	15. Si Quinn Fabray dijera que no

Cap XV: "Si Quinn Fabray dijera que no"

 _Tras cruzar la grande y doble puerta de entrada, él acomodó los puños de su camisa y sonrió de lado. Todo lo conseguía con aquel gesto: negocios, halagos de su madre y citas. Y mientras caminaba directo al mostrador de venta, ajustó el nudo de su corbata y finalmente se aclaró la garganta por lo alto._

 _Nadie atendió a su excéntrico llamado por lo que sonó rápidamente la campana que reposaba y, tras unos segundos, ella apareció con un delantal y una mancha blanca en parte de su mejilla, un poco de polvo o harina que se había rociado sin intenciones mientras trabajaba._

 _Conocía los nervios frente a un cliente dudoso, segundos antes de firmar un nuevo contrato o los nervios emocionales de perder a un ser querido, como dos años atrás, cuando trágicamente el destino se llevó a su padre y haber llorado por una hora sobre su cuerpo sin vida, afloraron los verdaderos sentimientos de tristeza que alguien puede sentir._

 _Pero los que corrían a su corazón por todo su pecho, ahora eran otros. Otro tipo o nivel de nervios que lo hicieron ver como un niño poco inteligente: sonrojado y jugando con sus manos hasta verla detenerse frente a él._

 ** _— Buenos días ¿qué va a llevar? —_** _confirmó que la dulce voz que oyó la tarde anterior, aún permanecía y le pertenecía a la chica del otro lado del mostrador. Cuando ella limpió su frente con el dorso de su mano, él observó el movimiento detenidamente. Eran esos mismos cinco dedos que había atrapado para ayudarla a ponerse de pie luego de su estruendosa caída_ —

— **_Buenos días…solo algo para desayunar_** — _se golpeó la frente mentalmente cuando ella juntó las cejas y asomó una sonrisa divertida, confusa ante las raras palabras_ —

— **_Claro. Hay cupcakes, pasteles, tartas de frutas, pan recién horneado y que puede acompañar con nuestras mermeladas artesanales_** — _le ofreció sosteniendo un frasco de color y que junto a el lo acompañaban decenas más_ —

— **_Tomaré un café cargado, con mucha azúcar y mientras voy camino a la oficina ¿qué me aconseja?_** —

— **_Que no coma ni beba nada por la calle, puede ocasionar un accidente o hacia usted mismo_** —

— **_No suelo caerme en la calle_** — _refutó batiendo sus cejas y finalmente el ambiente nervioso se borró, aligerándose como aquel encuentro luego de que él la socorriera a tomar las cosas dispersas del suelo_ — **_¿estás bien? Quiero decir…luego de ese accidente ¿nada pasó a mayor, cierto?_** —

— **_Nada, solo fue una caída. No tengo 10 años_** —

— **_No, estoy seguro que no pero no te levantaste hasta que fui por ti_** — _agregó dando un paso y pasándole sus nervios a ella. La chica rubia, con su siempre cabello desteñido y en conjunto a sus ojos cristalinos, sacudió su delantal para ocultar su timidez y él sonrió ligeramente_ — **_bien, llevaré… ¿todo lo preparas tú?_** —

— **_Todo_** —

— **_¿Es tu panadería?_** —

— **_De la señora Abrahams, pero soy su empleada desde hace unos meses_** —

— **_¿A tiempo completo?_** —

— **_Solo por la mañana_** —

— **_Claro, por las tardes te dedicas a ir cayéndote por las calles de la ciudad. Divertido ¿no?_** — _cuando ella alzó sus labios y los mordió por la parte interna, él rió con una sacudida de cabeza y finalmente sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo_ — **_solo dame un cupcake_** —

— **_¿Solo uno? Nadie lleva uno. Compra por docenas_** —

— **_Pero no comeré tantos. Quiero uno solo para el café ¿lo recuerdas?_** —

— **_Pues si quieres uno, te regalo uno de ayer. Aún no lo han tocado las hormigas_** —

— **_Está bien, está bien_** — _se rindió al verla intentar tomar de la caja que tras un cartel que rezaba "de ayer" y tomó más billetes_ — **_media docena ¿de acuerdo?_** —

— **_De acuerdo_** — _la chica guardó con profesionalismo y cuidado seis pasteles dentro de una bolsa de papel y luego se la entregó. Cuando intentó tomar el dinero, él lo sujetó y tiró contra su cuerpo el agarre. Medio cuerpo delgado de ella reposaba en el mostrador y una mano de cada uno batallaba sin moverse por los billetes. Cuando él se estiró hasta su rostro, el pulso exaltado de alguno se oyó para el otro pero no se alejaron. Por el contrario, escuchó con algo de nitidez lo que le dijo —_

— ** _¿Sabes cómo es una cita perfecta?_** — _Disfrutando el aroma que su cuello y su boca desprendieron, ella cerró los ojos y negó lentamente_ — **_un sillón, una película, una pizza y dos personas que se conocerán para el resto de su vida. Tú y yo my lady ¿qué dices?_** — _la provocación en su tono grave y distinto ante las últimas palabras, le enviaron una correntada helada a su pecho tan fuerte, que debió sostenerse con la otra mano de la mesa_ — **_pasaré por algo de pan para mi madre antes del mediodía. Me gustaría que dijeras que sí. Esta noche_** — _él se acercó a su boca y la rozó apenas, antes de hablar contra ella_ — **_Dime tu nombre, por favor_** —

— **_Charlotte_** — _no tardó en balbucear e iba a darle su apellido, si no fuera porque un dedo acariciaba de manera cariñosa el costado de su rostro y le enredó la lengua de nervios_ —

— ** _¿Sabes que tienes un hermoso nombre para que vaya acompañado de mi apellido?_** — _alardeó antes de repasar sus labios y finalmente dejarle un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Ella tambaleó, cuando las manos que la sostenían desaparecieron y la espalda azulada, por el color de traje y el brillo en sus zapatos negros, le nublaron la vista al punto de tener que apoyarse contra el mostrador._

 _Si no fuera porque la dueña del local la llamó en un exigido grito desde la cocina, se hubiera quedado pensando en él por el resto de la mañana._

— **La trata como un objeto** —se venció Quinn cerrando el libro y llamando la atención de Rachel, que descansaba con ambas manos en su rostro mientras tomaba sol.

Estaban a la orilla del río y ella contra su acostumbrado árbol, leyendo el libro que la morena había llevado por si alguna se aburría esa tarde y, aunque no lo estaba realmente, ocupar su atención con cualquier cosa era mejor para dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la sicóloga.

— **¿De qué hablas?** —cuestionó Rachel volteando la mirada hacia ella y manteniendo sus manos cubriéndose del sol —

— **De Luciano. Del libro** —agregó alzándolo y la morena asintió, antes de volver su rostro al frente — **¿porque tiene dinero cree que puede obligarla a ir a una cita? ¿Y qué tal si ella no quiere?** —

— **Para eso tendrás que seguir leyendo** —

— **No con él en cada página. Es poco caballero y ya no me cae bien. No sabe cómo tratar a una chica** —Rachel rió burlonamente por lo bajo —

— **Estoy enamorada de él** —

— **¿Qué?** —

— **Sí, de su personaje. Tiene la idea fija de enamorar a la persona que le gusta y hacerlo de las mejores maneras posibles. Y cuando lo hace, Quinn, cuando lo logra y puedes leer el recorrido de su esfuerzo con el paso de las páginas, una esperanza de que la realidad pueda ser igual te satisface. Por eso es mi novela favorita** —

— **¿Y cuándo pasa eso?** —Preguntó ofuscada — **hasta ahora solo ha sido un patán ¿Y por qué le dice _my lady_? ** —

— **Has leído solo los dos primeros capítulos, Quinn, dale tiempo. Una historia es historia porque se desarrolla ¿entiendes? Debe tener su comienzo, avanzar en un tiempo y luego…bueno, esa tiene un final feliz. My lady** —suspiró Rachel — **es un gesto de cariño. Él conoce varios idiomas y cree que la manera más romántica de llamarla es esa. Al fin de cuentas, terminará siendo su dama después de todo** —

— **¿Es decir que se casan y esas cosas? ¿Ella se enamora?** —

— **Es imposible resistirse a Luciano. Canta, baila y toca el piano, además de ser un patán como tú dices** —

— **Pues no me parece agradable. Me gusta Charlotte** —murmuró y recibiendo una fugaz mirada de la sicóloga — **Necesita alguien que la cuide y podría conocer otra persona** —

— **Pues no lo hará. Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, lo están. No importa qué tanto ocurra para los pensamientos ajenos o en la intimidad de la pareja. Van a estar juntos y ya** —

— **¿En verdad lo hacen? Él tiene dinero y ella no ¿cuánto dura eso?** —Rachel se apoyó de inmediato sobre su codo derecho y clavó su mirada en ella. Quinn había preguntado con un toque de incertidumbre y el gesto que le esquivaba ahora parecía tristeza. Sin importarle si le preguntó por la ficción que comenzó a leer o por lago más, respondió con firmeza y obteniendo su atención nuevamente —

— **Siempre creo que esas son las historias más sinceras** —

— **¿Has leído muchas de ese tipo?** —

— **No hablo de libros. He visto por mi cuenta como una persona llena de lujos se resumía en relojes costosos, ropa importada y viajes con amigos ¿para qué? Cuando llegaba a casa por la noche ocupaba una cama y sola, que podría usar en la calle también o en un motel barato. Las apariencias solo son visibles al día, Quinn. En la noche todos somos iguales** —

— **¿Y mientras tanto a quién le importa la noche? Es el momento de menos duración de las 24 horas diarias. No hacemos nada importante más allá de dormir** —

— **Eso es lo que pensamos cuando no nos importa nadie** —le aseguró y ella sintió aquellos ojos chocolates atravesarles como una flecha, directo al pecho y presionando con algo de dolor y rapidez. Cada vez que la estudiaba de aquella manera, se sentía disminuir y hasta el tamaño de una hormiga sería mayor que el suyo, porque esa mirada la recorría entre tantos nervios que no creía ser jamás capaz de retarla — **cuando conoces a alguien y comienza a gustarte, lo que más haces por la noche en pensar en ella y no en dormir. Puedo asegurártelo** —

— **¿Te ha pasado?** —la vista brillante de Rachel se suavizó al fin y le sonrió ampliamente, antes de arrojarse de espalda otra vez —

— **Sí. Y tengo la suerte de ver durante el día qué hace, escuchar su voz y seguir pensándola por la noche. No puedo quejarme como tú con el libro** —

Aquellas palabras se hundieron más en su pecho que el dolor de una flecha pareció pequeño. Debía ser una lanza, algo tan grande que le oprimiera el órgano cual bolsa de residuos en una mano y tomando alguna basura del piso.

Cegada por los pensamientos de la sicóloga y más allá de la figura que estaba exponiéndole, se alzó sobre sus talones y se arrastró hasta ella con ayuda de sus rodillas.

Podía oír un permiso mental, un latido constante e intenso que le repetía el privilegio de admirar y tocar lo que su tembloroso dedo quisiera. Incluso Rachel alejó un segundo el brazo que cubría parte de su rostro para mirarla y en apoyo como si leyera sus pensamientos.

Se recostó sobre ella, pasó su torso por el de la morena y la inmovilizó al dejar sus dos manos a los costados. Las extremidades de la sicóloga se separaron y las dejó a un lado, permitiéndole el acceso a lo que su imaginación conllevara.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se inclinó hasta su rostro y rozó sus labios. Tan lento y tan lejano que la cabeza de Rachel se estiró en más contacto pero ella se echó atrás, jugando hacia arriba y abajo solo para oír la frustración que no se molestaba en ocultar.

Quinn se humedeció los labios y finalmente fue por los de Rachel. Los tocó de manera fantasmal una vez más e iba a aplastarlos con la dominación que se acostumbraban y turnaban, cuando oyeron un sonido a unos metros.

Alzaron la mirada a la vez y sin separarse, para toparse con Finn en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior y arrojándole piedras al río. Quinn entrecerró los ojos y los giró luego, cuando él saludó directo a la morena y con la vista en ella.

— **¿Qué hace aquí?** —murmuró en cambio la sicóloga, frustrada e ignorándolo y acomodándose otra vez para mirar a la rubia —

— **No lo sé** —respondió ella — **¿quieres que nos vayamos? ¿O vestirte?... ¿qué?** —agregó al ver los ojos marrones, recorriéndola traviesos y el pulgar de la morena prisionero entre sus dientes —

— **Solo viene a molestar y no quiero irme. Quiero que él se vaya** —

— **¿Quieres que se lo diga?** —

— **No, quiero que lo vea** —afirmó tironeando el cuello de su camisa y provocando el choque inmediato de sus labios. Gimió, ante la rudeza con que Rachel movía su boca y la mano que dejó en su espalda, apretándola y en orden a que se acomodara sobre ella.

Lo hizo sin esperar y a pesar del rubor que le generaba que alguien estuviera viéndolas. Finn había sido su amigo después de todo pero darle la imagen que él mismo fue a buscar, no le pareció tan descabellada idea si recordaba que a la morena iba a ver en realidad.

Rachel alzó su pierna y ella pasó un brazo bajo su rodilla flexionada, hundiéndose más contra su intimidad y sintiendo como el dolor de las tardes atrás regresaba. Sin embargo allí estaba nuevamente la chica que le gustaba, la que la enloquecía con sus movimientos de caderas y calmándola por momentos en cada roce.

Sintió las manos calientes desprenderle botón por botón y luego deslizar la camisa por sus hombros, antes de quitarla y arrojarla a un lado. Ella abrió un ojo y sonrió, a lo lejos la figura de Finn había desaparecido y nuevamente ya estaban solas otra vez. Pero no lo dijo ni advirtió y, por el contrario, bajó con besos por el cuello de la morena para oírla suspirar.

Llegó hasta su pecho, ardiente por el calor del sol y dulce por la crema que siempre la veía usar. Regó sus labios en toda la extensión y cuando Rachel enredó las manos en su cabello, se acomodó completamente sobre ella y las fricciones juntas, exactas y sonoras, volvieron para alivio de su placer.

Se movieron a la vez, con tanta necesidad y violencia que se estiró a besarla para no trasladar los gemidos a gritos de pasión, por la locura de saberse afuera y luego de demostrarle a Finn que no debía entrometerse entre ambas. La dureza elevó su pantalón, demostrando su erección y que una mano de Rachel a un lado de su muslo la guiaba para hacer más preciso el roce.

La siguió sin vergüenza, frotando sus entrepiernas y fundiendo sus cuerpos en el sudor de la otra.

Esta vez todo era más angustiante de terminar. Porque la morena llevaba ropa interior y no un pantalón que la protegiera de su deseo como sucedió en la cama. Sin embargo a Rachel pareció no importarle porque exponiendo su garganta a ahogar los sonidos guturales, clavaba sus uñas en el vaquero y lo tironeaba cada vez más.

Ansiosa por volver a sentir la piel bajo sus dedos, rompió el beso y acarició las costillas desnudas, los brazos expuestos y el costado de sus pechos que hizo sacudir a la morena. Quiso bajar por su costado pero sus manos tomaron las de ella y tapó, totalmente sacada de su razonamiento, sus pechos.

— **Tócame** —le ordenó la sicóloga y sus dientes chocando entre sí eran prueba de que estaba loca por hacerlo — **Tócame, Quinn. Quiero que tú lo hagas** —los apretó tras intentar calmarse y Rachel echó su cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo la boca y gimiendo hacia un lado.

La rubia los masajeó, cabían tan bien en la palma de sus manos que su excitación comenzó a mojar bajo sus pantalones. Habían repetido durante los días pasados acciones similares de encuentros, pero era la primera vez que llegaban hasta allí y superaron ese límite, cuando Rachel se irguió y se quitó el sostén.

Se quedó perpleja y admirando la visión de ver sus pechos desnudos y confirmando que eran justo del tamaño para sus dedos. Cuando la morena volvió contra el césped, se dejó guiar por la mano en su rubio cabello hasta un pezón, atrapándolo en su boca y degustándolo como si de un dulce infantil fuera.

— **No, Rach** —repitió como tantas otras veces cuando la sintió hurgar en su cinturón — **sabes que no podemos sin protección** —

— **¿Cómo lo sabes?** —jadeó bajando la cremallera y Quinn dió un respingo, hundiéndose contra su vagina cuando el calor de su mano la rozó —

— **Lo leí en tus libros** —le dijo antes de trasladarse a su otro seno y ocuparse del anterior con sus dedos —

— **No vamos a hacerlo…no hasta que veamos a Tina** —susurró con la voz seca y masajeando el bulto sobre la ropa interior — **demonios, Quinn, me necesitas** —

— **No** —insistió retirándole la mano cuando estuvo a punto de atrapar su pene —

— **¿Por qué no?** —

— **Porque no** —masculló refregándose contra ella y mordiendo su pezón. La espalda de Rachel se arqueó, cuando el cosquilleo pasó de sus pechos a su bajo vientre y el azote de un orgasmo llegaría sin avisar.

La rodeó con sus piernas y las dos manos de Quinn estrujaron la sensibilidad de sus pezones, mientras la veía acalorada por moverse más y llegar a su punto máximo de placer también.

Con su pantalón abierto, Rachel tironeó del borde de la ropa interior y la besó al chocar sus rostros. Su humedad se juntaba con la de ella y la palpitación en la punta de su miembro no cesaba. Decidida, abrazó a la rubia y con esfuerzo giró sus cuerpos, hasta intercambiar posiciones.

Con sus dos manos en el abdomen plano de Quinn, manejó con más precisión las fricciones y las estocadas que sentía intentando traspasar el algodón de ambas, la cegaron al punto gozoso del clímax.

Cayó rendida contra el hombro de la rubia y su cadera convulsionando en cortos escalofríos que aumentaron, cuando unos cálidos dedos acariciaron de arriba abajo el contorno de su cintura.

— **¿Por qué no?** —cuestionó con la voz agitada y separándose, para acomodarse el cabello en lo alto.

Quinn la miró, sudada y con las mejillas rojas, sus pechos libres y expuestos en conjunto de total placer entregado solo para ella. Le sonrió, estirando su brazo para atrapar su cuello y la atrajo contra si.

— **Porque no tienes que hacerlo** —le respondió con un toque de ternura y la voz áspera, signo de que aún los espasmos también la recorrían a ella — **no deseo que toques algo que no quieres. Puedo encargarme por mi misma de eso** —

Rachel negó ligeramente ¿sólo era por eso? Se mordió el labio, sintiendo aún su clítoris palpitando y jaló a Quinn con ella tras ponerse de pie.

— **¿Te ha gustado lo de recién?** —ella asintió avergonzada —

— **Por supuesto que sí** —

— **Y a mí. No hay nada de ti que no quiera tocar** —le aseguró guiándola al río y adentrándose hasta detenerse en medio, donde el agua llegaba por debajo de su pecho y lo que pasara debajo ni ella mismas verían.

— **Rach** —le imploró al sentir la mano de la morena hurgar nuevamente bajo su pantalón —

— **¿No quieres que lo intente? ¿En verdad no quieres que lo haga? Porque si dijeras que no, no lo haré, Quinn. Pero quiero que sepas que si pasa, estaré gustosa de hacerlo… ¿no quieres que lo intente?** —reiteró deslizando el pantalón por sus piernas. Quinn la miró, unos centímetros más baja que ella y la pulsada en su garganta en afirmación, batallaba con su cabeza para evitarle malestar a Rachel —

— **Si quiero, Rach. Y demasiado pero…** —se mordió los labios para no maldecir y empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, cuando la mano de la sicóloga cubrió su miembro erecto y lo masajeó de arriba abajo.

Los gemidos escaparon sin control de su boca y la manera tan precisa de darle placer que la morena tenía, estaba desgastándola y haciendo flaquear sus piernas.

En el césped, estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo por lo que ahora no faltaría mucho hasta caer rendida. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la frente de Rachel, mientras le rodeaba la mejilla y trataba de llegar a su boca. Los espasmos y el pulgar en la punta de su pene no se lo permitían y los movimientos circulares sobre el tampoco.

La muñeca de Rachel adquirió velocidad y finalmente se escondió en su moreno cuello, jadeando su nombre y lanzándole su semen directo a la mano. Una descarga considerable se desprendió de ella y era por esa razón que no quería pasar por ese momento. Le parecía denigrante que la morena sintiera escurrir su orgasmo entre los delicados dedos y más aún luego de dejarse llevar por la lujuria de unos minutos.

Se quedó allí, recuperando la respiración contra su piel y Rachel la abrazó contra ella, en un gesto protector y mientras le acariciaba la línea de su espina dorsal. Tan calmo y tranquilo fue el momento luego del arrebato deseoso, que no quería salir y mirarla a la cara, no después de haberse permitido ser vencida por el placer antes que el cuidado que siempre tenía para ella.

— **Eso fue increíble** —susurró la morena las palabras que ella solía decir y disfrutando el calor del orgasmo aún en su mano — **¿lo ves? Volvería a hacerlo si me lo pidieras** —

— **No tenías qué y…** —

— **Deja de decir eso** —la cortó y Quinn cruzó sus miradas finalmente — **¿es que no entiendes? Te quiero. Y te quiero de esta forma también. Disfruto cuando nos besamos, cuando me tratas con delicadeza y cuando estás sobre mí también. En la cama, en el sillón o aquí. Disfruto todo de ti, Quinn. No digas que no quiero porque no es así** —

— **¿Me quieres?** —le preguntó con una sonrisa que aprisionó la humedad de sus ojos. Rachel asintió y le quitó un mechón de su frente, antes de estirarse y depositarle un beso en los labios —

— **Te quiero** —

Mientras reiniciaban el contacto de sus bocas, ella acomodó su pantalón e ignorando el agua que lo pegaba y lo hacía más pesado. Rodeó a Rachel con un brazo y la alejó del piso, caminando fuera de allí y oyendo su risa contagiosa en todo el lugar.

Volvieron a echarse contra el pastizal y no se cohibió esta vez de mirarla al colocarse el brassier.

Cuando su espalda tocó el piso, le agradó sobremanera que la morena acomodara la cabeza en su pecho y acariciara el largo de su abdomen.

Fue un momento tan pacifico y tranquilizador como solo Rachel sabía llevarla. Cerró los ojos, oyéndola tararear algo por lo bajo y emitió un sonido, cuando le dijo si podía preguntarle algo.

— **¿Estás lista para que visitemos a Tina?** —Quinn pasó el brazo por el largo de su espalda y la acercó por la cadera, suspirando y humedeciéndose los labios antes de responder —

— **Pensé que esperaríamos más** —

— **Lo sé y no es por querer adelantar algo entre nosotras. Solo lo hago por ti ¿haz notado lo que hemos hecho hoy solo porque adquiriste confianza? Podrías lograr muchas cosas más** —

— **No las hago por mí, Rach…las hago porque estás conmigo** —

— **Eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho** —le confesó alzándose a besarla fugazmente — **pero no puedes depender de mí, de nadie en realidad. Sabes que puedes hacer cosas, eso ya es un paso. Ahora hay que lograrlas ¿entiendes?** —

— **Pero te necesito, Rachel** —

— **Y aquí estaré** —le aseguró con el mentón en su pecho y mirándola fijamente — **pero iré a tu lado, no siendo tu carga. Te diré algo…cuando llegues al capitulo seis de la novela, amarás a Luciano** —

— **Lo dudo** —chistó y recibiéndola nuevamente contra su pecho — **es un pesado** —

— **No lo es. Está enamorado. Como Fiona con Pantano ¿te acuerdas? Todo lado salvaje tiene su calma para estabilizarlo. Bueno, Charlotte es la felicidad que detiene al torbellino del niño italiano. Porque todos tenemos uno** —

— **Lo sé** —susurró ladeando su cabeza y hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos marrones — **si incluso dijera que no, tendría mi calma diciendo que sí ¿cierto?** —Rachel volteó a verla y le sonrió, recibiendo su pulgar de inmediato en el calor de su mejilla —

— **Sí… ¿entonces? ¿Quieres dejar tu casa por unos días e ir a la mía?** —

Quinn deslizó la mano hasta bajo su cabeza y la acercó para besarla.

Incluso si dijera que no, la calma que le pertenecía le diría que sí.

Y su calma era quien reposaba sobre ella y correspondía su beso.

Minutos después, mientras la morena respiraba pausada sobre ella, signo de haberse quedado dormida, la rubia estiró su brazo y tomó el libro. Con rapidez pero evitando hacer ruido pasó hojas y se detuvo en el título _Capitulo 6._ Repasó con su dedo índice velozmente y lo detuvo al ver un párrafo llamativo y, luego de cuidar de reojo el sueño de la morena, leyó:

 _Si Dave volvía a verla de esa manera, Luciano volvería a descontrolarse. La belleza de Charlotte era brillante, espléndida entre las demás pero él soportaba lo suficiente como para que su socio mirara de más._

 _Lo golpeó una vez, dos y tres hasta caer sobre él e ignorar el dolor en sus nudillos, solo para seguir su cometido._

 _Algunos invitados alentaban la entretenida pelea, las mujeres gritaban alarmadas pero solo ella se acercó y jaló su brazo. Y como siempre, como cada vez que Charlotte lo tocaba, sus ojos negros volvieron a los dulces de miel que siempre brillaban y su puño en lo alto se detuvo._

 _Ella lo jaló y lo abrazó con miedo, como si él hubiera sido quién más golpes recibió y estuviese herido de gravedad._

 _Pero lo cierto es que Luciano estaba impecable, con su traje recién estrenado y su cabello prolijamente cortado y peinado a un lado. La sujetó por su delgada cintura y salieron de la fiesta sin siquiera anunciarse._

— **_¿Es que has enloquecido?_** — _le reclamó la frágil rubia al cruzar la calle pero él la giró y la encerró contra la puerta de su coche, sosteniéndole el mentón para que oyera su respuesta_ —

— **_No, my lady. Antes lo estaba. Antes de que entraras a mi vida. Eres la medicina diaria de mi locura y juro que estoy curándome. Pero no puedes dejarme. Es el enfermo el que puede escapar de un hospital, no el edificio del paciente_** —

— **_Si, estás loco_** — _le dijo ella al reír y girando su dedo a un lado de la cabeza_ —

— **_Pues sí y no dejaré de estarlo si te vas_** —

— **_Eso es soborno_** —

— **_No_** — _negó él atrapando los dedos finos con los que Charlotte pretendió alejarlo_ — **_llamémoslo amor_** —

 _La besó con tanto ímpetu que el pañuelo de su cuello se soltó, siempre flojo y solo cuidando su garganta, se cayó en silencio de seda y no interrumpió el primer encuentro de sus bocas._

 _Porque él era así, brusco, mimado y desconocía el amor. Salir con distintas chicas solo para tener la compañía cálida entre sábanas no significaba que el calor llegaba hasta él. Porque no llegaba, no había llegado nunca._

 _Hasta esa tarde en que su automóvil se descompuso y mientras llamaba a la grúa, del otro lado de la calle una muchacha resbaló y cayó con las canastas cargadas de pan y frascos de dulces, armando un alboroto y pegajoso trágico momento._

 _Entonces él la ayudó a levantarse. Pero ella lo ayudó a calmarse. Sin saberlo, él la necesitaba aún más._

Quinn cerró el libro y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar.

Sonrió. No, seguía sin gustarle Luciano pero comprendía sus emociones, el tacto con la chica que le gustaba y el trato nuevo a su vida.

Pero seguía gustándole Charlotte porque, así como la chica para él, la morena para ella era ese cambio.

Incluso si dijera que no.

* * *

 **Otro caps queridismas lectoras (y lectores? hay lectores?), espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor pero eso ya lo saben**

 **Leila: En Julio empiezan las grabaciones y en septiembre sale la 2da temporada, cualquier otra pregunta no dudes en consultar, estamos trabajando para usted. Saludos!**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario AHS y Lea estaría concediéndole el deseo a Emma de estar en un cap con ella, obvio.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	16. Por sobre los deseos de ella: el león

Cap XVI: "Por sobre los deseos de ella: el león fuera de la jaula"

No quería viajar ese día. Rachel quería hacerlo el jueves por la mañana y evitar la visita de Russel Fabray ese viernes. Sin embargo a Quinn no le agradó la idea y alegó decenas de veces que no compartiría días con ella sin la medicación.

Por eso, debía estar viendo ahora como él pasaba a su lado y ocupaba la cocina mientras la rubia lo esperaba. Ella prefirió quedarse afuera, a un lado de la puerta y aguardar por George. Se había comunicado con él el lunes y luego de una pequeña discusión con su paciente, por dejar el condado los días que cada una quería, finalmente se dió por vencida y aceptó su petición.

Pero contó el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Russel ingresó pasada las nueve y salió apenas quince minutos después y, al detenerse a su lado para despedirse, prefirió ignorarlo y fingir que el campo a un lado era más entretenido que darle su atención.

Cinco minutos después, volvieron a estar solas y el claxon de su limusina fue suficiente para aligerarle la molestia que había comenzado a consumirla. Se separó de la pared y tomó un bolso que la esperaba junto a una valija más de equipaje.

— **¡George!** — exclamó lanzando las cosas y que él apenas tuvo tiempo de sostener junto al abrazo que intentaba responderle — **Tan puntual como siempre ¿cómo estás?** —

 **— Buenos días, señorita. Mejor no puedo pedir, nuevamente estoy viéndola ¿y usted?** —

 **— Ay, George ¿cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan formal? —** Bromeó ella golpeando suavemente su brazo — **pero estoy muy bien. Emocionada por ir a casa unos días** —

 **— ¿Días? ¿Serán muchos?** —

 **— Aún no lo sé. Pero el fin de semana tenlo por seguro** — respondió con una sonrisa. Si Quinn lo deseaba, podrían quedarse más allá del lunes, luego de su revisión con Tina y la visita se convertiría en un tiempo más especial — **¿papá te ha preguntado por qué estás aquí? —**

 **— Le he dicho que cada duda que se le presente, se lo pregunte a usted misma —**

 **— Gracias, George. Eres fenomenal —** le dijo en tono infantil y mostrando su puño. Él simplemente lo chocó con su palma antes de emitir un sonido de explosión **—Voy por Quinn —**

 **—** **Claro, aquí las espero —**

Tras subir el segundo escalón del pórtico, Rachel se detuvo abruptamente al reconocer la figura confusa y terrorífica de Quinn del otro lado de la puerta anti insectos. Tenía el brazo estirado a un lado y la otra mano dentro del bolsillo, observándola como si llevara minutos allí.

Quizá el miedo la invadió por un momento pero no iba a darle paso a la cobardía. Su paciente ya le había asegurado que sí, iban a realizar la visita a la doctora y ella no iba a permitir que a último momento se arrepintiera por lo que, avanzando los últimos metros, llegó hasta ella pero no se coló al interior de la casa. Después de todo, Quinn solo necesitaba escucharla.

 **— ¿Estás enojada?** — se adelantó la rubia con un leve temblor en su voz. Rachel le recorrió el rostro con la mirada, su piel tensa bajo la mordida de sus labios y que se detenía en el bulto que su garganta tragaba. Definitivamente estaba algo inquieta y por mucho que sí lo estuviese, aumentar su estado no entraba en sus planes —

 **— ¿Por la visita de tu padre?** —

 **— ¿Deberías estarlo por algo más?** — la sicóloga alzó los hombros —

 **— Siento que nuevamente botaste mi ayuda pero no vamos a discutir por lo mismo. Es tu padre ¿no? Además, no pienso arruinar este viaje. Lo estuve esperando por ti pero también por mí. Visitar un poco mis cosas me hará bien y relajará** —

 **— ¿Acaso ya no te gusta estar aquí?** — la sorprendió cuando volteó para regresar y se detuvo, con más violencia aún y giró para enfrentar sus miradas. La observó con tanto témpano que la de Quinn flaqueó y la esquivó, hasta agacharla derrotada y ella alzó su mentón —

 **— Te espero en el coche…y no vuelvas a decir tonterías** —

¿Cómo podía Quinn si quiera pensar eso? ¡Estaba haciendo todo por ella! Sacarla del aislamiento que la traicionera tranquilidad le envolvió en soledad realmente, era solo para ella. Para que descubriera la contraposición a la libertad y a la locura alborotada de una ciudad.

Sonaba como un golpe directo en la cara semejante cambio pero no daría marcha atrás. Su paciente lo necesitaba y, por mucho que la imaginara nerviosa en California, el aire renovado, fresco y la diversión que les aseguraba fuera del condado, crearía un nuevo puente entre ellas y que ya estaba ansiosa por cruzar.

Rodeó la limusina y ocupó el lado izquierdo, golpeteando sus muslos en espera de Quinn. Cuando oyó el saludo entre ella y George, en realidad solo de él, se arrastró hasta la ventanilla y se mantuvo con la mirada hacia el exterior.

Incluso de esa manera, podía sentir la pesada mirada de la rubia en su nuca y hasta imaginarse el gesto arrepentido y tímido por acercarse o porque ella volteara. Rachel lanzó un suspiro, a pesar del momentáneo enojo que la visita de Russel le generó, sabía que desprenderlo de la vida de Quinn iba a ser el proceso más largo de la terapia.

Asique obviando la imagen del hombre y recordando por qué George encendía el motor, giró a verla y se deslizó hasta ella. Su paciente la esperó tan admirada y con sus ojos saltones en expresión de alegría, que solo se mordió el labio antes de estirarse a besarla.

La inmovilidad y rigidez de Quinn la obligó a manejar el contacto, asomando la lengua para separar sus labios y provocar la respuesta a su intromisión. Quizá el chofer la ponía nerviosa o el movimiento del automóvil tras dar contra las imperfecciones del camino pero, cuando logró que la respondiera levemente, una mano tras su cuello le impidió alejarse cuando lo deseara.

Sonrió contra su boca y alargó el momento, hasta que un George titubeante le preguntó si necesitaban pasar por otro lado antes de comenzar el viaje definitivamente. Se separaron, rozando con dulzura sus frentes antes de que ella le respondiera.

 ** _—_** **Mientras más rápido lleguemos a casa, mejor George _—_ ** él tomó la punta de su gorra y asintió al bajarla. Rachel se enroscó en el brazo de la rubia y sintió su beso en la cabeza recibiéndola, liberando así la típica sonrisa que ya le pertenecía a Quinn **—**

 **—** **¿Vas a dormir? —** cuestionó la ojiverde en un susurro y mientras le acariciaba el cabello **—**

 **—** **No…solo quiero estar abrazada a ti. Hueles muy bien —** susurró al hundir su nariz en la camisa y perderse nebulosamente en el aroma a limón **— pero las horas aquí dentro serán muchas —**

 **—** **¿Te aburrirás conmigo? —**

 **— No digas eso —** masculló, hundiendo el brazo más contra su pecho **— y tampoco vuelvas a decir que ya no quiero estar en el rancho ¿O eres tú la que ya no me quieres contigo? —**

 **— La que dice tonterías ahora eres tú—** susurró Quinn roncamente **— Te quiero en cualquier lado mientras estés conmigo —** añadió con seguridad. Rachel dibujó una sonrisa, dueña absoluta de las palabras que acababa de oír **— Entiende que me haces bien y no podría hacer todo esto sin ti. No quiero que te aburras y me dejes —**

 **— Basta entonces ya. Lo entendí —** la cortó al apretar los ojos e imaginarse lejos de la rubia. Estaba segura que por mucho que le hubiese tomado cariño en un mes, olvidar la rutina que compartían no llevaría el mismo tiempo **— lo siento, no era eso lo que quise decir. No quise que entendieras que ya no quería estar en casa—**

 _En casa._

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Los delgados dedos de Quinn atravesando su melena castaña y masajeando su cabeza, entregándola a una tranquilidad cual melodía lenta, romántica en las noches de lluvia y a volumen alto.

Eso era sin duda Quinn para ella. A eso se resumía tener la rubia en su vida y alejarla sería agregarle tormenta a esa melancólica noche, transformándolo todo en una catástrofe que no deseaba atravesar.

Sintiendo los pausados y silenciosos besos de Quinn en su frente y bajando por su nariz, le recordó que la quería antes de que el contacto de sus labios se reiniciara.

 **— ¿Con qué crees que te encontrarás cuando lleguemos a California? —** le preguntó al acomodarse contra su pecho y abrazarla por la cadera segundos después **—**

 **—** **¿Con qué me encontraré? —** repitió dudosa **—**

 **— Claro, qué crees que hay en mi casa y en la ciudad. Qué te gustaría hacer allí —**

 **— No lo sé…está bien —** murmuró derrotada cuando Rachel la miró en reclamo **— no lo sé ¿qué hay? Dame una pista —**

 **— Haz un esfuerzo. Piensa que allí no hay campo ni tanto silencio y recuerda las cosas que te he contado —**

 **— De acuerdo…dijiste que vivías sola, tienes tu departamento y…no sé, Rach. Imagino que es grande —**

 **—** **Muy bien, sí ¿qué más? —** Quinn murmuró, dudosa ante sus pensamientos y rascó tras su oreja al responderle nuevamente **—**

 **— Supongo que debes tener un cuarto para tu trabajo —** Rachel se irguió al instante y ladeó la cabeza al mirarla **—**

 **—** **En realidad no lo tengo. Pero es una muy buena idea —** aseguró antes de besarla fugazmente en agradecimiento **—**

 **—** **Bueno —** balbuceó con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas y dudando ante una nueva respuesta **— ¿tienes un cuarto para invitados? Para que pueda dormir —**

 **— Lo tengo, sí ¿quieres usarlo? Creí que dormirías conmigo —** le dijo sin vergüenza y Quinn apretó sus labios, al cruzar la mirada con George en el espejo retrovisor y notar la sonrisa divertida que él escondía **—**

 **— Si, quiero —** musitó contra su oreja. Haberse visto descubierta por el chofer la advirtió de no alzar la voz y, a diferencia de la morena, hablar de ellas frente a alguien más o de la intimidad que compartían, era el secreto que escuchado la haría poner nerviosa y verse torpemente enrojecida **— y quiero besarte y abrazarte —**

 **— Hazlo —**

 **— No, no ahora. Él nos está viendo —** Rachel miró a George, que manejaba tarareando algo por lo bajo pero no tanto como la voz de su paciente en un tono tímido. Le sonrió a Quinn, que intentaba esconderse contra ella pero se estiró hasta su chofer y le ordenó algo **—**

Regresó contra el asiento y aguardó, antes de que la ventanilla en medio ascendiera y les brindara la privacidad que la rubia requería.

 **— Ahí tienes —** alardeó ella. Sin embargo, la ojiverde solo se inclinó y tocó el vidrio, cerciorando que no estuviese equivocada **—**

 **— ¿Ahora no nos verá? —**

 **—** **No. Ahora no —** afirmó tironeando su camisa y lanzándola de lleno contra sus labios.

La recibió con tanta emoción cual reencuentro que la misma ansiedad le generó algún tipo de energía, para sujetarla y voltearlas.

 **—** **Espera —** la detuvo Quinn mordiendo su labio inferior antes de buscar algo en su bolsillo **— quiero mostrarte algo —**

Rachel observó sus movimientos con total atención. La rubia quitó una pequeña bolsa, abollada y la abrió, a pesar de que comprendía el color rosa de dos puntos dentro. Eran pastillas y que su paciente sostenía en anticipo a lo que iba a decirle.

 **—** **No sé cómo vaya a funcionar esto pero…no las tomé. Papá me las dió y me las quité de la boca cuando se fue. No quería decepcionarte otra vez —** le dijo agachando la mirada y Rachel tomó su mentón enseguida, alzándolo a su altura y acariciándolo con su dedo inferior.

Sentía como sus latidos dolían al acelerarse con tanta rapidez y violencia pero era de felicidad. De emociones desbordantes que culminaban en la humedad de sus ojos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había vivido tantas sumas de sentimientos como en esas semanas en el rancho, junto a Quinn y por ella. Los nudos en la garganta solo aparecían en las discusiones con sus padres, de rabia e impotencia por no exponer sus puntos a favor y solo para no faltarles el respeto.

Pero se trataba de todo lo contrario ahora. El nudo en la garganta no pesaba y sus lágrimas no se combinaban con los gritos con lo que debía defenderse. Eran murmullos, susurros de amor adolescente que la rubia producía en ella y, al tragarlo, el nudo explotaba en su abdomen como las mariposas de las que los escritores románticos hablaban.

Era como un ejercicio físico y mental donde todo liberaba ahora. Y no presentaría oposición si todo recomenzaba.

 **—** **Sé que decirte esto no es profesional pero…esto es hermoso, Quinn. Maravilloso —** agregó quitándole la bolsa. La guardó, entre la cartera que tenía a un lado y volvió a ella. Los ojos de la rubia demostraban algo de miedo por sí misma pero acarició su rostro, transmitiéndole la tranquilidad que debía poseerla siempre **— no importa lo que los demás me hayan dicho al mandarme por ti o lo que crees que esas cosas hacen contigo. Eres toda una dama —** terminó al juntar sus labios y reiniciar el beso.

Atrás quedaron sus ganas de preguntarle con qué más podía encontrarse al conocer California. Porque la intensidad nació entre ambas y competían en el movimiento de sus bocas y en la agilidad de sus lenguas.

Lo único que deseaba ahora, era llegar pero viajar durante el resto de horas de esa manera: entre juegos de caricias, besos que se rompían para reírse y la piel de limón chocando contra su boca.

Porque simplemente cuando se tiene lo que quiere, no se necesita nada más.

* * *

Le había dicho que el lugar era enorme. Pero lo era aún más.

Quinn le echó un vistazo a su alrededor y, con total sorpresa, admiró el edificio frente a ella ¿Iba a marearse adentro cómo estaba pasándole allí afuera? Parecía que la construcción se caería encima de ella si seguía mirándola sin parpadear.

Rachel pareció notar su inquietud, porque se detuvo a su lado y le rodeó la cintura, antes de empujarla suavemente y guiarla al interior.

 **—** **Usaremos el ascensor —** le dijo la morena, cuando ella tomó el barandal de la escalera a un lado por lo que lo obvió y siguió caminando **— el departamento está en el tercer piso —**

 **—** **¿Y eso es muy alto? —**

 **— No mucho. Debían darme el piso más bajo si quería a Sheila aquí y los dos primeros ya estaban ocupados —**

 **— ¿Sheila? —** cuestionó tras ocupar el ascensor **—**

 **— George fue por ella. La conocerás pronto —** le respondió al apretar el botón de su piso y regresar a su lado, esperando pacientemente llegar a destino **— ¿habías estado en un edificio antes? —**

 **—** **Creo que no. No tan alto. La clínica donde me llevó mamá una vez era solo de dos pisos. Y usamos las escaleras —**

 **— Genial, significa que tengo mucho por mostrarte…tengo muchas ideas para hacer durante el fin de semana —**

Quinn la recorrió con la mirada. Rachel era así de expresiva como dominante al hacer las cosas que le gustaban o querían, por lo que suponía que debía mantener las energías y seguirle el ritmo a dónde sea que aquellas ideas la llevaran.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, del otro lado una pareja terminaba de besarse para subir lo que ellas dejaban. Él rozó su hombro accidentalmente y Quinn lo miró de reojo, cuando oyó su disculpa y luego un saludo hacia la morena.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, se apresuró a ir tras los pasos de su sicóloga y evitar que siguieran mirándola. Rachel pasó la llave con un sonido ensordecedor a cerradura y empujó la puerta, abriéndola con entusiasmo y avanzando para arrojar el bolso.

Ella se mantuvo de pie, anonadada al pasillo que primeramente descubrió y apenas avanzó unos centímetros, pocos e insuficientes para que la morena llegara y tomara su mano. Arrastrándola con ansias, la llevó hasta el centro del living y posó cual vendedora al terminar un nuevo contrato, deseosa de esperar algún comentario.

 **—** **Este es el living….la cocina** **—** añadió al atravesar los sillones y llegar a una barra. Del otro lado, tras la columna de las bebidas, la mesada gris de aluminio en el centro del lugar y la mesa a un lado izquierdo. Con un regordete ramo de flores y una canasta de frutas plásticas que brillaban por su material.

Quinn sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella, abrazándola y escondiéndose en su cuello para hablarle.

 **—** **Me gusta mucho. Es muy lindo, mejor de lo que me habías dicho —**

 **— Que bueno que te gustó, vas a poder volver cuando quieras. Y ven —** le ordenó al entrelazar sus dedos y jalarla lejos de allí **— el baño….y mi cuarto. Hay un pequeño baño dentro pero solo tiene una ducha —**

Ella ingresó desenvuelta al fin, sin vergüenza e inspeccionó el lugar. Una gran cama matrimonial ocupaba el centro, prolijamente con sus sábanas blancas y cuatro almohadones. A un lado un tocador: un mueble y su espejo, con cajones debajo y más atrás una puerta, que supuso era el pequeño baño que Rachel le dijo.

 **—** **Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí. Las horas de viaje fueron agotadoras, si quieres puedes ducharte o refrescarte mientras preparo la cena —** le ofreció la morena desde la puerta **—**

 **— ¿Cocinarás? Puedo ayudarte —**

 **— No, no te preocupes. Eres mi invitada y quiero que degustes lo que sé hacer —**

 **— Está bien —** le sonrió Quinn y acercándose a ella **— quiero ducharme —**

 **—** **Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Allí hay un baño o al final del pasillo está el otro. Tienes toallas, batas, jabón y todo lo que necesites. Haz lo que necesites —** le repitió alzándose sobre sus talones. La rubia la sujetó por la espalda y correspondió su beso. Tan lento como fugaz y tan pasional como dulce.

La combinación que parecía nacer cuando sus bocas entraban en contacto y no había herramienta que pudiera separarlas.

 **— Estaré en la cocina —**

 **— Claro, enseguida voy… ¿Rachel? —** la detuvo cuando intentó dejarla sola **— me gusta esto. Gracias —**

 **—** **De nada —** alardeó guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo al fin.

Quinn lo inspeccionó todo una vez más, antes de quitarse la ropa camino al baño y ocupar la ducha.

Cuando llegó a la morena casi media hora después, no pudo evitar abrazarla por la espalda mientras bebía algo contra la barra. La sintió recostarse contra su pecho y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando el cómodo silencio que el nuevo lugar les brindaba.

— **¿Tienes hambre?** —

— **Sí y mucha. Pasamos muchas horas dentro de tu coche** —le respondió dejándole un sonoro beso en su cuello —

— **En realidad es de mi padre** —informó Rachel girando y ella miró la copa que sostenía — **es vino pero no** —la cortó cuando se inclinó a olerlo — **no puedes tomar si has estado medicada hasta hace unos días. Primero quiero que veamos a Tina y ella nos quite todas las dudas que tengamos ¿de acuerdo?** —

— **De acuerdo. De igual manera no iba a tomar** —le aseguró sentándose cuando la morena caminó hacia el horno — **¿qué preparas?** —

— **Pizza vegetariana, te encantará. Es mi plato favorito y lo que mejor sé hacer** —

— **Mamá suele llevarme pero sin vegetales. Solo queso y muchos tomates** —

— **Bueno, esa también es una excelente opción pero hoy la chef no es Judy** —murmuró fingiendo seriedad y cerrando la puerta. Aún faltaban algunos minutos de cocción — **sé que acabamos de llegar y es por eso que tendremos planes relajados hoy pero…mañana podríamos cenar afuera ¿Qué dices?** —propuso la dueña de casa llegando a ella y pasando los brazos tras su cuello. Quinn dejó ambas manos en su cadera y la miró, consciente de que no podrían pasar encerradas los días que allí se quedaran —

— **Está bien ¿pero algo tranquilo?** —

— **Algo tranquilo. Y también quiero que vayamos de compras. Ropa, víveres o cosas que necesitemos para el regreso al rancho** —

— **No traje mucho dinero, Rach y tampoco creo que necesitemos tantas cosas** —

— **Olvida el dinero. Si crees que necesitamos…** —

— **No pagarás nada de más, Rachel. No estamos aquí de vacaciones ni soy una niña. No voy a dejar que gastes de tu dinero** —la sicóloga ladeó la cabeza, pretendiendo reclamo pero la dura mirada de Quinn la hizo desistir, regresando contra ella en busca de sus labios —

— **Pagarás la cena de mañana y yo los gastos que necesitemos ¿qué dices?** —

— **Seguirías gastando de más y no quiero eso** —Rachel lanzó una pequeña risa —

— **Oh, no claro que no. No tienes idea de cuánto puedo comer en mi restaurante favorito. Iré por la pizza** —le dijo luego de otro fugaz beso — **¿quieres comer aquí? En la cocina o en el sillón, dónde quieras** —

— **En el sillón parece más cómodo** —

— **Como dice Luciano de la primera cita** —

— **Sí pero no lo digo por él. Sabes que es insoportable** —la contrarió abandonando la silla justo cuando sonaba el timbre —

— **Debe ser George con Sheila ¿podrías atenderlo?** —

Quinn miró a la morena y luego la distancia a la puerta. Rachel estaba quitando la cena del horno y ocupada. Ella estaba a unos pocos metros del pasillo y algo de ansiedad la invadió.

Se frotó las manos, intentando calmarse al reconocer a alguien fuera del terreno de su confianza y avanzó. Tras abrir, el chofer siempre sonriente la saludó con un leve gesto y Quinn se aclaró la garganta.

— **Buenas tardes, señorita. Como lo pidió la señorita Rachel, aquí está su mascota** —

La rubia agudizó la mirada: era un gato. Una gata, por su nombre y él la estiraba en su dirección. La tomó, recordando las palabras de su madre cuando intentó llevar una a casa también y el motivo por el que no podía conservarla.

Sin embargo allí debía sostenerla e ingresar con ella de manera obligada. Aquel departamento le pertenecía más al animal que a ella que solo estaba visitándolo por lo que, con una leve sonrisa al hombre, se despidió cuando él le envió saludos a Rachel y luego desapareció.

— **¡Sheila!** —exclamó la morena cuando ella volteó luego de cerrar y no pudo evitar sonreír: la sicóloga acariciaba su mascota con tanto empeño sin quitarla de su regazo y le hablaba dulcemente en un tono infantil, demostrando lo mucho que la había extrañado — **extrañaste a mamá ¿cierto? Ven aquí** —

Sin embargo la gata, color negra y con algunas manchas marrones en su rostro, se enroscó bajo el cuello de Quinn y cerró los ojos, pose directa de que no pretendía obedecerle.

Rachel alzó las cejas y abrió la boca admirada.

— **Nunca había elegido a alguien por sobre mí** —

— **Quizá solo tenga sueño** —murmuró animándola al ver el rostro desencajado de su sicóloga — **¿cómo va a elegirte por sobre mí?** —

— **Yo lo haría** —aseguró alzando los hombros, restándole importancia al momento porque en verdad no le molestaba. Sheila en brazos de Quinn, era posiblemente la imagen más adorable que había visto jamás — **cortaré la pizza** —

Debió cenar con el animal en sus muslos, que no parecía querer abandonarla y Rachel a su lado, mientras veían el programa televisivo favorito de la morena. No entendía por qué, solo se trataba de un reallity le había dicho, en el que un muchacho tenía citas con distintas mujeres y debía elegir una. Le pareció extraño por lo que solo se dedicó a acariciar a Sheila tras acabar sus porciones de pizza.

A pesar de las confrontaciones mentales, admitió que emocionalmente todo estaba bien. El cálido ambiente al que Rachel la llevó no se pareció en nada a la catástrofe que ella pensó pasaría. Y estaba disfrutándolo. Estar fuera de casa y en su compañía, estaban siendo las horas más agradables y que no quería arruinar.

Cuando unos dedos se colaron entre sus cabellos, las caricias que se perdían entre sus largos mechones dorados, flaquearon su estabilidad y cerró los ojos, entregándose al mando que la morena proporcionaba.

— **Me encanta que siempre huelas a limón** —sonrió, entendiendo que quizá eso sí debía llevar al rancho: más jabones con ese aroma que no era su favorito pero, si a Rachel le gustaba, Rachel lo seguiría oliendo — **te hace tan atractiva** —

— **¿Lo crees?** —

— **Eres la mujer más hermosa que había visto alguna vez. Tu aroma, tu ternura, tu cabello…tú. Se trata de ti, no de lo que muestras** —

— **¿Sabes que me gustaría? Mi padre nunca accedió cuando se lo pedía pero…me gustaría cortarme el cabello** —le confesó alzándose a verla y Rachel frunció el ceño. Acostada contra el respaldar del sillón, se fundió contra ella pero se alejó al instante, cuando olvidó a Sheila y un maullido de dolor le recordó su presencia —

— **¿Cortarte el cabello? Pero tienes uno muy lindo** —

— **Sí pero no se trata de eso. Quiero algo distinto, siempre he querido otro corte** —

— **Está bien** —afirmó Rachel y poniéndose de pie — **ven, te ayudaré con eso**. **Siéntate** —le ordenó cuando llegaron a su cuarto y le señaló la silla frente al tocador. A través del reflejo, Quinn la miró con dudas quitar una tijera de uno de los cajones y una manta color marrón —

— **Eh, Rachel…. ¿qué vas a hacer?** —

— **Cortarte el cabello ¿no es lo que quieres?** —

— **Sí, sí pero ¿sabes hacerlo?** —Cuestionó con miedo cuando la tela cubrió su parte delantera y la morena la ató tras su cuello — **y tampoco sé qué corte quiero** —

— **Por supuesto que sé hacerlo** —mintió. Después de todo, solo era colar la tijera y cortar. No debía ser tan difícil — **a veces le corto un poco a Sheila. Va a gustarte, lo verás y… ¡lo grabaremos!** —

— **¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a grabar? ¿Para qué?** —

— **Porque será un lindo recuerdo para un gran cambio** —vociferó besándola fuertemente la mejilla y ella sonrió. A pesar de lo loco que sonaba aquello, la idea de que Rachel fuera quién eligiera su corte de cabello nuevo propinaba la misma sensación que sus besos— **Por aquí debo tener mi grabadora** —murmuró buscando entre su armario. Inclinada, Quinn la observó y se humedeció los labios, antes de sentirla nuevamente a su lado — **entonces… ¿puedo escoger el corte? ¿O te gustaría algo en especial?** —

— **Haz lo que quieras** —y eso hizo Rachel.

Cortó los mechones más largos, de manera desalineada y que, cuando sacudió lo que quedó con ambas manos, una melena desprolija pero sensual se presentó en el cabello rubio.

Su nuevo corte no tocaba sus hombros pero no se escandalizó. Un cambio grande era mejor que uno pequeño y miedoso, asique iba a disfrutarlo. Además, tras reír y mover la cabeza al ritmo de las sacudidas de la morena, la liviandad de un peso se notó, aligerando algo más en su vida.

— **¿Te gusta?** —

— **Me fascina. Hiciste un excelente trabajo, está increíble** —exclamó al quitarse la manta y abandonar la silla. Cuando deslizó su propia mano y el corto cabello se asomó apenas entre sus dedos, Rachel se mordió el labio. El gesto acostumbrado como venéreo se coló en sus retinas como advertencia a que el agrado iba a aumentar, al verla realizarlo diariamente ahora — **¿a ti te gusta?** —

— **Y más. Te ves hermosa, Quinn** —ella la rodeó enseguida. Con sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura, la atrajo contra si y la besó en señal más allá de agradecimiento. En señal de que le gustaba todo. Desde tener a Sheila en sus brazos hasta dejarse valientemente cortar el cabello por su inexperiencia. Porque estaba segura que Rachel no sabía hacerlo — **espera** —la detuvo en un susurro cuando coló sus manos bajo la camiseta y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse — **la cámara aún está encendida** —

Pegándose a su espalda, la siguió cuando se estiró a apagarla y luego hasta la cama.

Rachel se lanzó en un pequeño rebote y ella la volteó, besándola nuevamente y recibiendo sus manos cubriéndole las mejillas.

— **Es como una melena de león** —bromeó sacudiendo el cabello contra el rostro de la sicóloga y brindándole una risa —

— **¿Un león eh?** —

— **Ajá** —

— **Voy a abrir tu jaula entonces para liberarte. Y arrojaré la llave lejos, Quinn, tan lejos que nadie podrá encontrarla. Nunca** —

Ella la miró. Con los talones de la morena bajo su espalda y las manos sosteniéndose de su camisa. Tan íntimo como el momento, las palabras se inyectaron en su cabeza con la misma rigidez que las escuchó.

Y le sonrió, con ganas de repetir los encuentros del rancho en esa habitación. Una y otra vez. Por muchos días más. Por tanto tiempo más que ninguna podría querer dejarlos.

Rachel la empujó levemente contra ella y besó el largo de su mentón. Porque suponía se trataba de eso. Podía domesticarse un animal salvaje sin necesidad de violencia o medicación.

Unieron sus labios y el compás pasional como tranquilo se encendió en sus caderas, en sus bocas y en sus manos.

Porque no había más allá de la lógica existencial: mientras el león fuese liberado en su zona de confort, llamarlo para entregarle cariño, era lo que lo mantendría calmado.

* * *

 **Siempre hay un cap en cada historia que bloquea y nunca me gusta como queda. Y es éste para esta historia, asique medianamente espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar queridisimas lectoras son un amor así como Becca sentada sobre Lea (estas en un mes adoptan un haitiano y se casan pero no en Boston, Lea no se puede casar dos veces en el mismo lugar)**

 **Farfadette12: Todavía voy atrasada con los caps pero despues de la muerte de Lexa no da mucha ganas de escribir aunque mi favorita sea Clarke. O quizá hacer una historia Faberry en el ámbito de the 100 e incluirlas no sé, estoy pensando ideas. Saludos!**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario SQ tambien y ni en broma hubiese metido a Alex aka Unique, habia necesidad de hacer más mierda la serie? .**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	17. Por sobre los deseos de ella: de la con

Cap XVII: "Por sobre los deseos de ella: de la confianza al terror"

Despertar a su lado estaba ya sin duda en la lista de las cosas que más disfrutaba. En el rancho, Quinn siempre la abrazaba con protección y le acariciaba la nuca con su nariz, antes de relajarse y dormir plácidamente.

Siempre tras ella, tan pegada a ella que apenas podía moverse pero no amanecía con molestias ni dolores musculares. Eran esas situaciones tan extrañas e irreales en consecuencias y buscadas en la causa, con las que efectivamente no precisaba nada más.

Y a pesar de que aquel sillón del pórtico era placentero para retenerlas, su propia cama era otro punto de confort que lo superaba ampliamente. Más de una vez había despertado en la madrugada y descubrió a Quinn durmiendo siempre en la misma cómoda posición: boca abajo, reteniendo la almohada con un brazo y su morena cintura con la otra.

Y ahora, tras abrir los ojos minutos atrás, la sensación de mayor felicidad se apoderó de ella ¿podía seguir sonriendo aún más por cada cosa que las incluía a ambas? De manera paradójicamente divertida, sí. Pero no había problema en sonreír por cada vez que lo recordara. Después de todo, el gesto más sincero y enamorado no era agotador.

Rachel giró sobre su espalda y de perfil a la rubia le acarició el abdomen. Descubierto por la camiseta levantada y tan plano como apetecible que debió morderse el labio, escondiendo las ganas de hacer algo más. Escaló fantasmalmente y se detuvo al llegar bajo sus pechos, descubriendo a Sheila ronroneando y masajeando la prenda.

Se estiró apenas, intentando quitarla para no perturbar el sueño de Quinn pero tras el primer jalón la dejó, al notar los puntos rojos y llamativos en el cuello y bajo el, arruinando la piel blanca y tersa de la ojiverde.

Las tocó con dos de sus dedos y enseguida Quinn despertó para rascarse. Inflando su pecho algo molesta, tomó a su mascota con ímpetu y la quitó de la cama:

— **Vete al sillón, Sheila… ¡al sillón!** —exclamó señalándole la puerta pero la gata maulló, ignorándola y volvió a treparse al pie de la cama —

— **¿Qué sucede?** —preguntó Quinn abriendo apenas los ojos y con la voz somnolienta —

— **Lo siento ¿te desperté? Aún es temprano, puedes seguir durmiendo** —se apresuró ella al dejarle un beso en la mejilla pero la rubia retuvo su cadera —

— **¿Está todo bien?** —

— **No sé, dímelo tú ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras alérgica a los gatos?... ¿o no lo sabías?** —agregó apenada de que así fuera —

— **Sí, sí lo sabía pero Sheila…** —

— **¡Ha dejado marcas en todo tu cuello! Veré si tengo pomada o iré a la farmacia por una ¿te duele?** —

— **No. Lo que estaba diciéndote era que Sheila estaba muy bien aquí y no iba a quitarla. Además dijiste que siempre dormía contigo. Esta es su cama, no la mía** —

— **Eso no importa** —aseguró con lentitud para que comprendiera. Quinn se sostuvo con sus codos y le sonrió con esfuerzo, esperando porque entendiera su punto — **si eres alérgica a Sheila, no debe pasar mucho tiempo contigo. Comprendo lo que has dicho pero no debe ser así** —

— **¿Acaso hay algo de malo? La alergia se cura con pomada, nada más Rach. No creo que sea para tanto** —ella la miró ofendida —

— **Si vas a aguantarte la comezón sin chillar ¡bien! Solo te daré una pomada y asunto resuelto** —

— **¿Acaso te enfadaste?** —le preguntó Quinn totalmente sorprendida y reteniendo su brazo cuando quiso alejarse.

Rachel vagó su vista en ella, en su rostro inerte a lo que estaba reclamándole y entonces se sintió tonta. Llevaban unas horas en su departamento, en su cama y la rubia parecía disfrutar de Sheila, por eso quizá le restó importancia a la situación que ella exageró dramáticamente. Pero no lo hacía solo para llamar su atención, antes solía actuar así para conseguir lo que quería y porque era una niña mimada que solo de es manera obtenía las cosas.

Se estiró hasta su cuello y descansó allí. Esta vez lo hacía porque cualquier circunstancia externa a la burbuja que protegía a su paciente en el rancho, no quería romperla con algo tan banal, que la señalaría culpable y arruinara más allá de aquel fin de semana.

Era un pensamiento contradictorio, entre hacer que Quinn conozca más allá del mundo diario que la rodeaba y el nuevo que es un camino largo y tedioso aún por recorrer.

Contradictorio. Como ella su sicóloga, la rubia su paciente y la conexión sentimental que las unía. Como su largo y castaño cabello, el rubio y corto de Quinn pero que ambas tironeaban suavemente mientras se besaban. Como su lujosa y costosa casa, la pequeña y precaria de Quinn y que no tenían más allá de las sillas en común. Contradictorio como cualquier punto comparable pero distinto, porque su matrícula universitaria no la protegió de lo que la rubia le generaba, el largo cabello no se veía sensual como el de Quinn y su grande departamento no era cálido ni personal como el rancho.

Parecía que a pesar de tenerlo todo y a su antojo, con la rubia terminaba perdiendo por mucho que no le expusiera nada.

— **Está bien, supongo** —le susurró acariciándola con su nariz — **Es que…quiero hacer esto bien. Y no me gustaría llevarte al hospital por una alergia o si llegara a empeorar. Por eso ni por nada, solo quiero que veamos a Tina** —

— **¿Eso cuándo será? ¿Iremos hoy?** —Rachel se recostó sobre su pecho y le rodeó el hombro. Lo cierto es que no quería molestar ni creía precisar de Tina con tanta urgencia. Era sábado después de todo y aguardar hasta el lunes solo era cuestión de agotar las horas con demás actividades entretenidas —

— **Llegamos ayer. Me gustaría mostrarte otras cosas antes pero si quieres hablo con Tina y le pido que nos atienda hoy** —Quinn sacudió la cabeza al instante —

— **No. Prefiero alargar esa visita lo más que pueda** —

— **No seas infantil** —le reprochó con un golpe juguetón de su pulgar — **solo te verá, si necesita una revisión lo hará rápida y luego nos dará un diagnóstico de toda la situación. Cómo estás y si necesitas algo** —

A pesar de su tono bromista, la rubia hizo silencio y la caricia bajo su espalda lentamente expiró. Aguardó unos segundos, porque recomenzara pero al no sentirla alzó la vista y la encontró pensativa, con sus ojos estrechos sobre un punto de la lejana pared.

La llamó al mover su dedo índice a lo largo de su clavícula y la rubia desvió su atención a ella, aún perdida y al parecer con pensamientos recién pedaleados en su imaginación.

— **¿Qué sucede?** —

— **¿Y si hay algo mal en mí?** —cuestionó con la voz pesada y cargada de miedo. Quiso abrazarla, asegurarle que nada de eso pasaría pero su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que solo negó con un movimiento, antes de que Quinn siguiera su perorata — **¿si mis padres no me hacían exámenes porque sabían que algo malo había? ¿Qué tal si hay alguna enfermedad o algo tan malo que debo volver y ocultarme en el rancho?... ¿Y si nada de eso tiene cura?** —

— **Ey, no. No digas eso** —musitó dejándole un fugaz beso en los labios — **considero que eres la persona más completa por fuera ¿por qué deberías tener algún inconveniente por dentro?** —

— **Porque son cosas distintas Rachel y si lo sé, tú también lo sabes. Quizá hasta tenga algo que haga que debas alejarte de mí** —ella la observó sorprendida por la acotación. Realmente no creía que su paciente tuviese algo grave o si quiera algo y esa confianza era la que la orilló a buscar ayuda en Tina. Una revisión diaria y rápida como a un niño solo para controlar su desarrollo y evitar hasta un resfrío. Pero las palabras de la rubia estaban calando cerca de su molestia por lo que, sacudiendo su mandíbula, se quitó la frazada y abandonó la cama —

— **¿Quieres algo en especial para desayunar?** —le ofreció al colocarse la bata y notando la mirada intensa y reclamante de Quinn porque volviera —

— **Creí que enfrentabas los problemas. No que los evitabas** —le respondió en cambio arrojándose de espalda al colchón. Ella anudó la prenda y se cruzó de brazos, observando cómo Sheila regresaba al pecho de su paciente —

— **No hay problemas, tú los estás creando en tu cabeza. Aún no hemos visto a Tina y ya estás alejándome porque crees que hay una razón que lo hará ¿Te digo algo, Quinn?** —vociferó entre dientes y apuntando con su dedo el suelo, enfatizando su enojo y que la rubia comprendiera — **Debes aprender a liar con tus miedos y enfrentarlos, porque eres tú las que no los enfrenta. El rancho es solo un lugar, no una capa que te hará invisible para ellos. Si tú creas tus miedos, tú misma debes eliminarlos. No puedes dejar que alguien rompa tu soledad y luego alejarla cuando la extrañes, no puedes jugar así conmigo. La vida no se trata de eso…Voy por un poco de café** —agregó al abrir la puerta y dejar la habitación.

Afuera, se recostó contra la pared un momento y con las manos en su espalda miró el techo.

En casa de Quinn habían tenido una sola discusión a lo largo de 40 días. Con tan solo unas horas en su departamento, ya habían tenido casi dos enfrentamientos y el día en la ciudad apenas comenzaba ¿Había actuado mal acaso al sacarla bruscamente de su lugar y llevarla al suyo? ¿Había sido un capricho, entonces, imaginarse todo lo que podrían hacer allí?

Rachel se balanceó de atrás hacia adelante y se mordió el labio: por muy dolorosa que haya sido la declaración de Quinn de que pudieran separarse, debía admitir que lo de ellas apenas comenzaba y todo era inestable. Sin embargo, dudaba de que un resultado médico fuese el causante de un alejamiento. Si lo hacían, debía ser porque ambas lo querían. No algo que estaba segura no padecía en su paciente.

Con las sensaciones pulsantes que arremetían de tan solo pensar en ella, se asomó a su cuarto y sonrió con un movimiento de cabeza, al descubrir aquellos brillantes ojos verdes esperándola.

La rubia le devolvió el gesto y dejó la cama, para acercarse con ansias y cubrirla con uno de sus brazos. La sujetó con tanta pertenencia que su cuerpo flaqueó y cedió a su dominio, rebosante contra su pecho y abrazándola por la cadera.

Cuando Quinn le dejó un sonoro beso en su cabeza, Rachel se separó apenas y buscó sus labios, recibiéndolos con el dulce aroma del amanecer y el perfume de ambas que se pegó a las sábanas. Compartieron un íntimo beso y que solo el aullido de Sheila, caminando entre las piernas de las dos, rompió pero en un agradable momento.

— **Ella también tiene hambre** —le dijo la rubia antes de inclinarse y tomarla cuidadosamente — **tiene… ¿has notado que no sonríe?** —

— **Es un animal, Quinn. No he visto alguno que sonría** —

— **Fiona con Pantano lo hace** —

— **Pero ella está enamorada** —se excusó caminando a la cocina y con Quinn detrás —

— **¿Siempre ha tenido esta cara de asesina?** —Rachel se detuvo y volteó, planteándose con ambas manos en jarra y un gesto serio —

— **Siéntate, te serviré del yogurt con cereal del que te hablé** —

Y a pesar de que no estaba enojada en realidad, le pareció divertido ver a Quinn desayunar arrepentida, dejando a Sheila en la silla continua y regalándole cereal de manera cómplice.

Le pareció divertido y emotivo. Porque no era más que una postal familiar.

* * *

Debió suponer que sus planes se frustrarían torpemente. Quinn no quiso salir del departamento en todo el fin de semana e inventó una excusa distinta para cada vez que la incentivaba a hacerlo.

Y, a pesar de que le pareció agradable pasar las horas en casa, regalándose besos y caricias en el sillón, en la cama mientras veían alguna película o cuando cocinaban, su ideal era caminar con ella afuera, enseñarles los puntos importantes de la ciudad y ocupar un restaurante para compartir una cena.

No culpó a su paciente ni a los síntomas de ansiedad que comenzaba a descubrir. Tampoco culpó a los deseos de ella misma. Pero si reprochó su accionar. Se había comprometido a apoyar el tiempo que la rubia necesitara y transitar a su lado, pero las ganas de incluir a Quinn a una vida rutinaria, a la suya misma, la consumían más que cualquier otra cosa y detenerse al filo del precipicio, a veces generaba el tambaleo directo a la caída.

Sin embargo borró todo tipo de cuestionamientos y sonrió, al verla aparecer impecable, con aquella camisa que le llevó ella misma al rancho, luego de su primera salida y en la que le entregó la cámara también. Su pantalón negro, apenas estrenado y su cabello planchado, con lo que la ayudó minutos atrás y que eliminó momentáneamente aquella melena de león con la que bromeaban.

Rachel abandonó el sillón y se acercó a ella. Cuando tomó una mano entre las suyas y la dirigió a su boca, le dejó un beso mientras la miraba y la rubia se sonrojó levemente.

— **No, no debes avergonzarte. Te ves preciosa…si es que eso es posible ¿estás lista?** —

— **Si no me vas a dejar sola, sí. Lo estoy** —entrelazaron sus dedos y caminaron a la salida, donde George las esperaba tras dejar el edificio y las llevó a la clínica.

Apenas diez minutos después, él estacionó y, al sentir el temblor recorriendo a su paciente, Rachel tironeó el agarre y la guió fuera. Caminaron con normalidad, como dos personas ingresando a un lugar público pero Quinn apretó su mano, cuando la oleada de gente esperando se presentó frente a ellas y hasta la vió agachar la mirada.

— **Tina nos espera en su consultorio. No debemos quedarnos aquí** —susurró para su tranquilidad y, tras avanzar a lo largo de un pasillo, en una de las puertas finales se detuvo y llamó con un golpeteo de nudillos —

— **Adelante** —oyeron en respuesta y fue suficiente para que sus ansias se exterminaran allí, tras abrir y presentarle a Tina la paciente que compartirían por unos minutos.

Pero las de Quinn recién comenzaban. Y aumentaron cuando se le ordenó ocupar una camilla y quitarse la camisa.

Mientras a Rachel miles de preguntas se le responderían. A Quinn los miedos se le atoraron más que nunca.

* * *

— **¿Tengo que hacerlo?** —cuestionó ella con el temblor en su garganta y en sus muñecas. Rachel miró a Tina y la chica la observó un segundo, antes de volver y asentir en su dirección —

— **Quinn, solo colocaré esto en tu pecho y controlaré tus latidos** —le informó la doctora al alzar su estetoscopio — **será frío al principio pero es necesario. Solo…déjame espacio para ponerlo. No debes quitarte toda la ropa** —

Ella lanzó un suspiro nervioso. Rachel le había prometido que no debía desnudarse y aquella amiga, Tina, le pedía que descubriera su pecho. Tragó saliva, irguiéndose levemente y desprendiendo sus dos primeros botones.

Apretó los dientes, cuando en efecto aquel círculo de metal tocó su pecho y comenzó a desplazarse en pequeños movimientos. Miró a la morena, que le sonreía y tenía una mano en su muslo en apoyo, haciéndole notar que no solo físicamente estaba allí con ella.

— **Tus latidos tienen un ritmo normal, son muy tranquilos. Eso es buena señal, Quinn** —le dijo Tina al quitarse las olivas de los oídos y regresar el aparato a su cuello — **debo medir tu presión arterial y haremos una revisión física. Posiblemente también le pida exámenes de sangre** —añadió mirando a Rachel quien solo asintió —

La doctora le colocó algo que observó como flotante. Parecía aquellos salvavidas que su madre le puso una vez en ambos brazos y antes de lanzarse al río por primera vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, solo se le colocó uno en el antebrazo y se lo infló apenas y Tina controló, según ella, el tiempo a través de la unión a un reloj.

— **¿Qué es eso?** —preguntó curiosa —

— **Esto es un baumanometro** —le explicó la mujer — **este es el brazalete que le envía la presión que maneja tu cuerpo a través de esta pequeña manguera ¿y adivina qué? Todo está bien aquí también. Si tienes presión alta, es un serio problema. Pero está regulada** —

— **¿Eso qué significa?** —

— **Cuando tu corazón late, Quinn le impulsa la sangre por las arterias al resto de tu cuerpo. Si baja demasiado el ritmo de tus latidos, podrías sufrir un ataque cardíaco. Debes mantenerla regulado, como ahora** —

— **Oh, sí, sí. Leí eso en los libros de Rachel** —confesó y la doctora miró a su amiga, antes de sonreír y regresar a ella — **entonces, estoy bien. Puedo irme** —

— **No, no, tranquila** —la detuvo Tina al empujarla suavemente por los hombros y regresarla contra la camilla — **te haré un chequeo físico. Necesito que te quites la ropa y verificaré que todo por fuera esté bien también** —

— **No, no. Rachel dijo…** —

— **Eres mi paciente ahora** —la cortó la doctora — **asique debes obedecer, Quinn ¿de acuerdo? Y para saber si te encuentras bien completamente, necesito hacer una inspección más allá de lo fisiológico. Y relájate, te daré ropa clínica, no necesitas estar desnuda frente a nosotras** —

Ella la miró, el semblante serio de Tina le dió ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de allí.

No iba a desnudarse solo para una simple revisión a pesar de que acababa de oír que no lo necesitaba. Rachel le había dicho que todo estaba bien y no precisaba más allá de las palabras seguras de su sicóloga. Excepto a Rachel misma.

— **Pero quiero que te quedes** —imploró sosteniendo la mano de la morena— **No quiero que alguien me vea desnuda, no si no eres tú** —

De repente todo se silenció y la doctora guardó sus manos dentro de la bata, mirando a su amiga y notando el sonrojo en su rostro. Rachel abrió la boca y la cerró al instante, antes de rodear la camilla y llegar a la rubia.

— **Tina es confiable. Solo revisará que todo esté bien y…** —se detuvo, cuando Quinn negó con seguridad y comenzó a cerrar su camisa — **está bien, está bien** —repitió observando a Tina y la chica asintió — **solo debe pararse allí y los rayos harán el trabajo ¿verdad?** —le preguntó señalando la esquina del cuarto, donde un cuadrado alto suplantaba la camilla de la máquina de rayos X —

— **Eso es todo, tardará apenas un minuto. Quinn, por ahí tienes el baño, donde puedes cambiarte** —ofreció señalando una puerta dentro del consultorio —

Cuando la mujer le sonrió con tranquilidad, Quinn dejó la camilla dudosa y recibió las prendas que le tendió, un pantalón azul y una remera del mismo color. Le dió una última mirada a Rachel y, tras recibir un toque en su hombro en apoyo, desapareció dentro del baño y apareció minutos después, con la misma lentitud y el nerviosismo que la caracterizaba.

El brazo de Tina señaló ahora la pequeña plataforma y tal como le dijo, solo duró unos minutos el laser inspeccionando cada costado de su cuerpo.

Antes de que quisiera regresar para cambiarse, sentada nuevamente la doctora le inyectó una jeringa y extrajo una cantidad de sangre, para un examen más preciso y confirmar sin tambaleos que todo estuviese bien ella.

Y con eso, finalmente, la revisión había acabado.

— **Creí que era algo de urgencia por el tono en tu llamada** —le dijo Tina a Rachel al ocupar su silla y mientras Quinn usaba otra vez el baño — **no veo nada malo en ella. No hay signos negativos, síntomas y aún debemos esperar el resultado del exámenes sanguíneo pero dudo que haya algo malo** —

— **No tienes idea de cuán tranquila me dejan tus palabras y fue por eso la urgencia de mi llamada. Para que me dieras tranquilidad** —

— **Iré por las radiografías a la sala de lectura y veremos si hay alguna complicación ¿la has notado con molestias musculares o dolores alguna vez?** —

— **Sinceramente no pero…toma una mediación que desconozco. Su padre llega una vez a la semana y la obliga a tomarla. Cree que es para mantener controlado su temperamento pero Tina no tengo idea de qué sea y no quiero que sea algo malo ¿me entiendes?** —

— **No te preocupes, en el resultado de la sangre que le extraje nos dirá con precisión a lo que te refieres. Eso sí, eso tardará al menos unos dos o tres días. El laboratorio es un proceso más lento que un control de presión o rayos X** —

— **Sí, lo suponía. De igual manera, nos quedaremos el tiempo que sea necesario hasta obtenerlos y para que me digas que todo está bien con ella** — aclaró. Además, quería quedarse en California hasta que Quinn accediera a una salida que incluyera solo a las dos —

— **Bueno, no tiene cicatrices, caries, ni algo que deba preocuparte. El examen de sangre nos quitará toda duda y si en su mayoría es positivo, será como si hubiese tenido una visita médica mensual por toda su vida. Asique…solo contigo deja verse desnuda** —murmuró la doctora con sugestión y meciéndose en la silla. Rachel movió la mandíbula de un lado a otro, ocultando su sonrisa y alzó los hombros —

— **Te he hablado de eso. Lo sabes todo. Sabes que me gusta y la quiero** —

— **No pienso juzgarte ni nada parecido, Rach. Al contrario, Quinn es preciosa y está descubriéndolo todo por ti. Le estás haciendo muy bien** —

— **Y ella a mí. Por cierto…tiene que hacerse otro control o examen para…tú entiendes…quiero saber si está todo bien con sus partes intimas y eso. Nunca ha tenido una revisión y tiene miedo, Tina, miedo a que algo no esté bien en ella y genere el mismo miedo en mí** —

— **Bueno, para ser más precisos deberían ver un especialista en el tema pero podría hacerle un análisis de orina aunque si nunca ha mantenido relaciones sexuales, puedo asegurarte que es una persona más que limpia… ¿o tú quieres saber si es fértil?** —

— **¡Qué!** —exclamó asombrada y sintiendo el color rojo perforar sus mejillas. Su amiga reía con disimulo y se puso de pie, llegando a ella e inclinándose para que la cercanía de Quinn no la oyera —

— **Lamento informarte que para eso tienes dos opciones. La primera, tomar una muestra de su semen y se le hará el conteo y control de calidad de sus espermatozoides** —

— **¿Y la segunda?** —Inquirió con su corazón en medio de la garganta, latiéndole cada vez más con cada paso de la rubia hacia ellas —

— **La segunda es la natural. Sexo sin protección y si quedas embarazada bueno, obviamente es fértil. Voy a la sala de resultados, enseguida regreso** —agregó con un pequeño toque en el hombre, burlón y acompañando su risa antes de retirarse.

De un pequeño salto, Quinn ocupó la camilla y terminó de cerrar su cinturón.

Rachel volteó a verla y le sonrió al acercarse. Ella le devolvió el gesto, tan sincero y autómata para cada vez que la veía que solo lo emitía pero la morena era la dueña. Mientras empuñaba su camisa, la sicóloga la ayudó con el cuello y terminó de alisarlo hasta los hombros.

Impecable como al dejar el departamento, la rubia estaba lista pero para marcharse ahora.

— **¿Lo ves?** —Susurró Rachel acomodándose entre sus piernas y colando una mano tras su cabeza, en el corto y perfumado cabello que masajeo lentamente — **no hay nada malo en ti, lo sabía** —

— **Perdón por eso, por haber dudado de tu seguridad y…** —

— **Shhh, no importa** —la calló con un dedo en sus labios — **no tienes que disculparte solo porque pensemos distintos. Tú tenías miedos y solo intentaba que los enfrentes. Acabamos de hacerlo y eso es lo importante** —

— **Sí porque te quedaste conmigo. No hubiese hecho nada sola, Rachel. Lo lamento pero es la verdad** —

— **Quinn ¿entiendes que a partir de ahora deberás repetir estas visitas al menos unas veces al año? Si no quieres a Tina, buscaremos otro doctor pero no puedes pasarte otros veinte años de tu vida sin saber si algo te ocurre o no. No puedes permitirte haber avanzado hasta aquí para solo estancarte. Eso sería darle victoria a tus miedos y si estoy contigo, no dejaré que ellos te venzan ¿de acuerdo?** —

La rubia le sonrió ligeramente, llevando un dedo a su frente y haciendo a un lado un mechón hasta acomodarlo tras su oreja. Con su pulgar acariciándole el costado del mentón movió la cabeza, asintiendo a pesar de que el discurso apenas estaba calando en ella.

— **Si dices que seguirás conmigo, sí, Rachel. Haré lo que quieras** —la morena suspiró, no era ese el mensaje en realidad que quería entendiera pero la ronca voz de su paciente, entregándole todo su mundo para que ella hiciera y deshiciera a como lo creía conveniente, le prohibía celosamente contrariarla —

— **A veces deberás recurrir a una clínica, hospital o guardia tú sola ¿entiendes? Y eso no importa, importa que vayas…Tienes la cremallera abierta** —agregó en un tono divertido y antes de que Quinn reaccionara, ella misma dejó una mano en el cierre y otra en el pequeño bulto que formaba el pantalón por la posición. Lo subió con cuidado y con su mirada fija en el, golpeteándolo suavemente cuando terminó — **¿qué quieres hacer cuándo lleguemos a casa?** —

— **No quiero ir a casa ahora** —negó ella, obviando que estaban llamado de aquella manera al departamento de Rachel — **tú tenias planes al llegar aquí y solo los he arruinado. Asique quiero darte esa cena que dijiste pagaría… ¿quieres ir a un restaurante conmigo?** —preguntó con vergüenza y la morena ensanchó un gesto de felicidad, antes de inclinarse y estampar sus bocas en un beso inmóvil. Solo la suya apretando posesivamente la de Quinn y sintiendo las manos de la rubia bajo su espalda. No hacía falta aclararle pero lo hizo, solo por si acaso —

— **Por supuesto que quiero. Una cena, hoy. Dios ¡será estupendo!** —

— **Nunca he tenido una cita, Rachel** —le confesó fijando su mirada en ella. Las pupilas de la morena se achicaron, convirtiéndose en un punto inexistente y explotando en un segundo igual de veloz. La sicóloga asomó su lengua, una y otra vez alrededor de su boca abierta y terminó mordiéndola, cuando la atención de Quinn se centró en acercarse lentamente para volver a sentirla —

— **¿Eso quiere decir que saldremos en una cita?** —justo antes de volver a tocarse, la rubia se detuvo y alzó la vista —

— **Sí, bueno…es que… ¿no hacen esto las personas que se gustan?** —demasiadas emociones para el corazón, pensó Rachel antes de colgarse de sus hombros y reiniciando finalmente el beso, aprisionándola con tanta fuerza que Quinn se preguntó si era una respuesta positiva —

— **Hacen esto y muchas cosas más** —

— **¿Y lo haremos nosotras también?** —la morena separó apenas sus labios para observarla ¿Por qué todo era tan fácil con ella, entre ambas? ¿Por qué una comandaba y la otra obedecía dependiendo la situación? ¿Por qué los reclamos eran esporádicos y sus muestras de afectos más sus disculpas terminaban por eliminarlos? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que siempre iba a ser así? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien cuando la abrazaba y su espalda se arqueaba egoísta, evitando que el aire las separara?

Había tantos por qué y un solo porque. Y no iba más allá de algo real y sincero.

Asintió, con la fuerza de Quinn apretándola contra ella en protesta por volver a unirse y detuvo el tiempo mentalmente, jugando con su boca, moviéndola de arriba abajo y alejándose cuando la rubia intentaba cortar la distancia.

Se sentía una adolescente, una quinceañera enamorada por primera vez y, mientras la puerta se abría y el beso solo era algo calmado, entendió que se sentía de esa manera porque eso era lo que pasaba: estaba enamorada.

— **Bien, las radiografías están listas** —informó Tina rodeando su escritorio y ellas se acercaron, deteniéndose frente a ella — **y como lo supuse, Quinn Fabray eres una paciente ejemplar** —añadió ante el gesto confuso de la rubia —

Rachel tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella y repitió el acto de besarla, victoriosa y gustosa de oír aquello.

— **Te lo dije** —

— **Bueno, entonces…. ¿ya podemos irnos?** —

— **Oh, sí, sí. En unos días estarán los exámenes de sangre pero si quieres solo puede venir Rachel. Fue un gusto conocerte, Quinn** —luego de que Tina sacudiera el agarre de sus manos, ella caminó a la puerta — **raras sus manchas en el cuello ¿no?** —se mofó al pegarse a la espalda de su amiga y la morena rodó los ojos —

— **Es alérgica a Sheila** —susurró por sobre su hombro. Tina lanzó un resoplido irónico —

— **Sí, claro, ahora lo llamamos así…Controla tus dientes, Rachel…alergia** —musitó luego de dejarle un beso en la mejilla y verlas salir.

Rachel se enredó al brazo de Quinn y con sus manos entrelazadas, dejaron el edificio.

Mientras ocupaba el asiento, su celular vibró dentro de su chaqueta y lo tomó, frunciendo el ceño al ver el nombre de Tina en la pantalla.

Era un mensaje, que abrió al instante y leyó con rapidez para no llamar la atención de Quinn:

 ** _"Cuando los exámenes de sangre estén listos si puedes, ven sola. Encontré algo en una de las radiografías que no quise decírtelo frente a Quinn. Te llamaré luego"_**

— **¿Podemos ir a recorrer una plaza o caminar?** —la sorprendió su paciente sacándola del trance pensativo que aquellas palabras le dejaron. Asintió, forzando una sonrisa y preocupada por aquello que su amiga tenía para informarle.

Sin embargo, volvió a aferrarse al brazo seguro de Quinn y se recostó contra ella. ¿Por qué? Porque era la primera vez que se sentía desprotegida si de ella se trataba.

Nada, ni sabiendo que llevaba 10 días sin medicación, la aterraron tanto como lo que acababa de leer.

Al parecer de la confianza al miedo había un solo paso, como del miedo al terror y que se incrementa, cuando la imaginación lo alimenta y no da pasos a algo más, ni siquiera si se trata de una persona especial.

Y Rachel acababa de comprobarlo.

* * *

 **Otro cap queridisimas lectoras y ya cada vez menos para el final. Les recuerdo que el fic no pasará de los 20 capítulos...neh es broma, todavía falta mucho**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor como el basquetbolista ese profesándole su amor a Lea e insistiendo para que lo llame. Si se tiñe de rubia capaz y le da bola**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario Defying gravity no hubiese tenido una segunda versión. Con Chris y Lea era más que suficiente y sonaba mejor.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	18. Por sobre los deseos de ella: dominar

Cap XVIII: "Por sobre los deseos de ella: dominar"

Estaba alistado, creado y esperado aquel momento. La noche lucía cómplice secreta y se manifestaba fresca, natural y especial para ellas. Era como la invitación de una tarjeta costosa, abrillantada y entregada luego de un viaje largo en un lujoso vehículo.

Rachel sonrió, mirando el exterior desde la ventana y con sus ojos en la luna; llena, amarilla y testigo invitada para lo que fuese a ocurrir. Soltó la cortina, cuando los pasos se acercaban y volteó, encontrándose con la sonrisa tímida de Quinn.

Apretó los dientes y entreabrió la boca, sin sentirlo e inconscientemente mientras la recorría de arriba abajo. Llevaba un pantalón negro, como ella, un top y un saco del mismo color. Rachel recordó cuando compraron la ropa, como un descanso luego de dejar la clínica de Tina y tras caminar por la ciudad. Apenas lo vió tras una vidriera, ingresó a la tienda pero ahora se veía mejor: definitivamente Quinn le daba forma y no el traje a cualquier persona.

Se acercó y la rubia dejó una mano en su desnuda cadera, porque ella llevaba una camiseta blanca hasta bajo sus pechos, dejando su abdomen también descubierto y un pantalón con tirantes. Los zapatos de tacón permitían permanecer a la misma altura, por lo que coló una mano en su rubia melena húmeda y desprolija y la atrajo para besarla.

Fue un contacto fugaz, de esos que una pareja se da en despedida al separarse rumbo al trabajo o al reencontrarse, con el cansancio del día ocupado y antes de compartir una cena.

— **Te ves preciosa** —se le adelantó Quinn acariciando su largo cabello, que caía lisamente en su espalda — **¿crees que así estoy bien? ¿No tendría que ponerme algo más?** —

— **Podrías ponerte todo lo que quisieras porque no se trata de la ropa en tu caso. Tú puedes llevar cualquier cosa y seguirías siendo la mujer más hermosa que alguien podría ver… ¿vamos?** —Agregó ante el rojo furioso que tiñó el rostro de su paciente y, tras ver su asentimiento, tomó su mano y dejaron el departamento — **¿quieres ir a ese restaurante que vimos hoy?** —

Apenas anduvieron en el coche de los Berry antes de que George las dejara en una plaza y ellas comenzaran a caminar. La tarde soleada, calurosa y con los niños corriendo en el parque, fue motivo suficiente para que la rubia pidiera detenerse y lo hicieron al instante.

Atravesaron calles largas y completas, repletas de tiendas y locales de comida. California era una ciudad turística más que llamativa, recorrida todo el tiempo por peatones, automóviles y otros tipos de transportes. Sin embargo, había un lugar que Rachel había planeado llevarla al día siguiente, o antes de regresar al rancho pero en ese momento, era la ojiverde quién decidiría a dónde irían.

— **Muero de hambre, donde haya mucha comida** —ella rió, enredándose en el delgado cuerpo de Quinn y recibiendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros. Ocuparon el ascensor y, tras verse solas en el pequeño cuadrado, no se separaron y aguardaron en una esquina — **¿tú crees que mis exámenes estarán bien?** —la sorprendió mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar y Rachel se hundió más contra ella. Después de haber recibido aquel preocupante mensaje de Tina, intentó despejar malos pensamientos pero ahora regresaron, tras la pregunta imprevista de la rubia —

— **¿Hay algo que te inquiete?** —

— **Todo mientras se trate de alejarnos** —

— **Quinn, te he dicho…** —

— **No, Rachel, hablo en serio** —la interrumpió con seguridad — **no se trata de si queremos o no, se trata de que tengamos que hacerlo. No elegiría separarme de ti ¿pero si Tina dice que sí?** —

— **No sé mucho de medicina, Quinn pero no hay enfermedad que haga alejar a dos personas. Por favor, dudo que tengas algo** —se mofó al separarse y adelantarse, cuando el ascensor se detuvo y la jaló tras ella — **las creaciones hermosas como tú no hacen daño** —alardeó guiñándole un ojo al voltear y regresó su mirada al frente, tras verla ensanchar una sonrisa —

Se detuvo violentamente, cuando en la puerta del edificio la limusina de su padre estaba estacionada. Y ella no había quedado con George porque se irían en taxi y caminarían otro poco. Pero allí estaba, Leroy descendía del coche con un paquete en mano y llegaba hasta ambas.

Cuando él cruzó mirada con Quinn, su corazón galopó a una velocidad desconsiderada, dolorosa de que la rubia flaqueara y la noche terminara como jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

— **¿Papá?... ¿qué hacen aquí?** —cuestionó cuando Shelby bajó con la ayuda del chofer y se acercó a su esposo —

— **¿Y a ti qué te parece?** —Habló Leroy con algo de molestia — **llevas tres días en la ciudad y no hemos tenido noticias de cómo llegaste o cómo te encontrabas ¡Somos tus padres!...Y buenas noches antes ¿no crees?** —

— **Buenas noches** —susurró sin ganas — **iba a llamarlos mañana, ahora es tarde y…** —

— **¿De qué hablas, Rachel?** —intervino su madre con su siempre altanería y sin intenciones de creerle — **son apenas las ocho, por eso hemos venido. Hay una cena importante en casa. Alístate** —le ordenó recorriendo de arriba abajo lo que llevaba puesto —

— **Lo siento, mamá pero…** —

— **Y no vengas con que no puedes ni quieres** —la cortó el hombre — **socios de la firma y personas que quieren saber de tu trabajo estarán presentes ¿Querías mi ayuda para eso? Estoy dándotela, les hablé mucho de ti, asique no me decepciones…Quinn** —saludó a la rubia con un movimiento de cabeza y la ojiverde alzó apenas su mano — **como has crecido, eres el reflejo puro de los Fabray. Tú también estás invitada** —

— **¿Disculpa?** —oyó ella el reclamo de su madre al sujetar el brazo de Leroy pero la ignoró y repasó mentalmente aquel saludo entre él y Quinn ¿acaso ya la conocía? ¿Ellos se conocían? — **es una cena importante** —

— **Calla mujer, no pretenderás dejarla sola aquí mientras nuestra hija sale a socializar y entablar sus primeras relaciones laborales. Toma, es un pastel, guárdalo en la nevera. Aquí las esperamos** —terminó al empujarle el paquete y Rachel lo tomó pensativa, antes de girar y llevarse a Quinn con ella —

Caminó con la dureza de sus tacones al sonar y con impotencia, arrastrando a la rubia y tomando la escalera esta vez. Tras llegar a su departamento, lanzó el paquete sobre la mesada y Quinn se quedó de pie, a un lado y apretando sus labios observándola.

— **No te enojes** —le pidió por lo bajo y ella se detuvo a mirarla. Con la frustración nuevamente de sus padres manejando su vida, jaló su cabello y lo soltó, cuando la rubia se apresuró a abrazarla y acariciar su espala — **cenaremos mañana** —

— **No, cenaremos hoy** —

— **No te dejarán y no quiero verte discutir con tus padres. Son tus padres ¿de acuerdo?** —Le recordó al tomarle el rostro entre sus manos y para que la viera — **no creo que sean peor al mío** —

Ella dramatizó un sollozo, caprichoso y haciendo reír a su paciente. Antes de que pudiera volver a contradecirla, Quinn descendió por uno de sus hombros, a lo largo de su brazo y llegó a su mano, para jugar de manera infantil con sus dedos y generándole una sonrisa al fin.

— **¿Tú quieres ir? No quiero llevarte y que te sientas incómoda, esto no era parte de mis planes, lo juro** —

— **Lo sé** —sonrió la rubia — **pero tú te quedaste conmigo cuando fuimos a la clínica y no me dejaste. Además, si me quedo sola aquí…te extrañaré** —la suma de confesiones de cada día se estaba volviendo eso, cotidiano, diario y sin vergüenza. Rachel asintió y le dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla —

— **Iré por mi cartera** —en su idea de cenar a solas con Quinn, cargar accesorios no era necesario. El restaurante la tenía como cliente frecuente y no precisaba más allá de su firma para ocupar una mesa. Sin embargo, por si la noche se alargaba y volvía aburrida, llevaría su celular para entretenerse junto a la rubia — **¿vamos?** —le preguntó de regreso y estirando su brazo, notando como en esos segundos la ojiverde había cambiado algo también. Llevaba una camisa delicada ahora, tan femenina y elegante que estaba segura iba a llamar la atención de más de uno.

Pero no le importó en el momento, porque era Quinn después de todo, impactante a primera vista porque explotaba en un ilimitado punto de belleza que nadie más tenía.

Le importó al llegar y le preocupó aún más, cuando Santana abrió los brazos al verlas atravesar la puerta y con una sonrisa caminó directa a su paciente:

— **¡Pero si son Jane y Tarzán!** —exclamó haciendo que algunos invitados del salón voltearan a verla. Rachel sacudió su mandíbula de un lado a otro, cuando el agarre con Quinn se rompió porque su amiga la aprisionaba contra su pecho — **Demonios, que bien hueles** —

— **Santana ¡que bueno verte!** —ironizó tironeándola hacia ella y dejándola a su lado, impidiéndole con un brazo estirado que se moviera — **asique tú también estás aquí** —

— **Soy la secretaría de tu padre ¿lo olvidaste o qué?** —

— **No, claro que no ¡imposible hacerlo!...Quinn, ella es Santana, una amiga…** —

— **La amiga más sexy que tiene** —la cortó regresando frente a la rubia y tomando una mano entre las suyas — **bueno, si tú te conviertes en su amiga también, me estarías haciendo competencia pero no veo el problema** —añadió y batiendo sus cejas sugestivamente —

La rubia curvó sus labios, en una nerviosa media sonrisa y alejó lentamente su brazo.

— **Hola…bueno, sí…Rach ¿puedo ir al baño?** —

— **Claro** —le sonrió la sicóloga y tomando su mano delicadamente — **está en el piso de arriba. Ven** —

— **No, no, que la acompañe Santana** —ordenó Leroy acercándose y jalándola del brazo — **tú ven conmigo, necesito presentarte a alguien** —

A pesar de estar siendo arrastradas a puntos contrarios, la morena volteó hacia las escaleras y su mirada chocó con la de Quinn, que la observaba con ganas de volver a ella cuánto antes.

— **Rachel, él es el señor Johnson** —la regresó su padre a la realidad y su vista al frente — **Charles, ella es mi hija, la reciente sicóloga de la que te hablé** —

Una corta sacudida de mano en saludo y los minutos comenzaron a correr.

La morena se dedicó a escucharlo y asentir, a pesar de entender más allá de que el hombre era un sicólogo a punto de jubilarse, con una importante carrera y lista de pacientes que necesitarían recurrir a alguien tras dejar su oficio.

Pestañeó varias veces y pretendió oírlo, ante la sonrisa orgullosa y emocionada de su padre a un lado. Parecía que Charles tenía una maestría en su currículo y en realidad ella sabía que necesitaba alguien así que la recomendara, pero con Quinn a solas en el segundo piso con la depredadora de Santana, no podía culparse por no poder prestarle la atención correspondiente.

Cuando sintió una mano en su cintura, se relajó y sonrió violentamente al voltear. Pero su gesto se apagó enseguida, al descubrir a Matthew con una copa en mano y colándose a escuchar la conversación.

Alejó con brusquedad el contacto y se arrastró más contra su padre, deseando porque el hombre frente a ella se callara de una vez. La presencia de su ex novio la había transformado en tan solo un segundo en un rejunte de emociones pero ninguna dulce ni esperanzadora, solo ansiosas porque regresara donde estaba antes.

— **Rachel es la mejor en su área** —apuntó Matthew con su dedo índice al beber un sorbo y la morena rodó los ojos —

— **Estoy en mi primera asistencia recién, no soy una profesional** —lo contradijo con los ojos en Charles y el hombre asintió — **pero estoy haciéndolo muy bien, créame. Le pasaré un informe a mitad de la terapia** —

— **De hecho, su paciente está por aquí** —ella fulminó con la mirada a su padre tras aquellas palabras. Los tres movieron la cabeza buscando entre los invitados, resignándose cuando Leroy chistó sin importancia — **luego la conocerán. Tiene una historia un tanto peculiar pero mi hija podrá con ella ¿cierto, cariño?** —

Cuando él la abrazó con una sonrisa y como si hubiese contado le mejor chiste de su vida, Rachel se cruzó de brazos y alejó su rostro cuando intentó besarle la mejilla.

— **Sí, tiene una historia peculiar. Y es que me supera en inteligencia, no se si podré con ella, papá** —ironizó con intenciones de marcharse pero un brazo de Matthew atrapó su espalda y la regresó con mando a su lugar —

— **No hagas tonterías** —le susurró tras su copa y mirando a lo lejos — **si él no te conoce, serás una sicóloga fracasada** —

— **Tomaré tu consejo, ya que sabes mucho de fracaso** —masculló entre dientes. Cuando el hombre volvió a hablar, entre sugerencias y la lentitud de un casi anciano, Rachel giró con ansias y allí, a unos metros y con las manos en sus bolsillos, Quinn estaba recostada contra una pared y viéndola, mientras Santana y otras muchachas le hablaban a su alrededor.

Alzó ligeramente el mentón y le sonrió. La rubia se irguió enseguida y como un espejo reflejó el mismo gesto y no pudo evitar reír, cuando la latina se interpuso en el hilo de miradas y Quinn movía su cabeza, esquivándola para volver sus ojos a ella.

— **¿Y qué dices, Rachel?** —cuestionó su padre. Sintió una mano tomando su mentón y que alejó, al ver a Matthew obligándola a voltear para que se uniera a la conversación — **cuando termines tu trabajo podrías tomar la oportunidad que Charles está ofreciéndote** —

Aquello resonó en su cabeza. _Cuando terminara su trabajo._

Había olvidado que, a pesar de los sentimientos y momentos que compartía con su paciente, eso era finalmente Quinn. Ella era su sicóloga y en algún momento, tras terminar los cinco meses de terapia, regresaría a su casa pero como ese momento. No con la rubia.

— **No lo sé** —musitó — **lo pensaré** —

— **Ten en cuenta que así como en la firma de tu padre solo trabajan los mejores abogados de la ciudad, en mi edificio los mejores sicólogos. Serías la primera en tomar un puesto sin la experiencia suficiente** —le dijo el hombre y a pesar de haberlo escuchado claramente, asintió dudosa y con un leve mareo tomó el brazo de Leroy y se alejó unos pasos —

— **Papá, por favor ya basta** —le suplicó con la vista en el piso — **luego hablaré con tu amigo pero no le hables de Quinn ni nada referido a ella. No tienes idea de cómo estoy llevando su caso y no quiero arruinarlo** —

— **En realidad…puedo verlo** —la sorprendió él. Rachel alzó la mirada, desviándola cuando él le señaló a lo lejos y ambos contemplaron a Quinn, que aún conservaba sus ojos en ella — **¿es dependiente de su sicóloga o de ti?** —

— **¿Habría algo de malo en ambas opciones?** —

— **Tu madre pondrá el grito en el cielo** —

— **Tengo la edad suficiente para que ya no ponga el grito en el cielo** —hubo un pequeño desafío en la mirada que le dieron al otro, antes de que Leroy chistara riendo y negara con diversión —

— **Soy el único que soporta a la insoportable de tu madre ¿verdad? …está bien, cuéntame entonces por qué te mira así** —

— **¿Quinn?** —

— **¿Hay alguien más aquí que te esté mirando de la misma manera que ella?** —apretó los labios, escondiendo una sonrisa satisfactoria y volvió a jalarlo unos metros, a un lado de una mesa adornada con un florero, donde nadie los escucharía —

— **¿Puedo saber cómo se conocen tú y Russel Fabray?** —Leroy alzó los hombros —

— **Bueno, en uno de sus viajes a la ciudad quedó varado, sin dinero y no tenía cómo regresar al condado. Buscó algunos trabajos para juntar lo necesario pero solo lo consiguió en mi edificio, como conserje. Él acababa de casarse, éramos jóvenes y era el único que cada noche se quedaba después de hora y me hacia compañía. Ya sabes, mientras hacía mi trabajo, él limpiaba y se encargaba de la seguridad. Y luego fuimos amigos** —

— **Ajá, creí que había una gran historia tras su amistad** —murmuró — **¿y lo conoces tanto hasta qué punto?** —

— **Hasta el punto que preguntes** —

— **¿Tú sabías que medica sin necesidad ni receta a su hija?** —soltó de repente y entre dientes. Él alzó las cejas, asombrado y parpadeó, antes de inclinarse más hacia ella —

— **Tiene que haber una necesidad** —

— **No la hay** —

— **¿Y tú como lo sabes?** —abrió la boca y la cerró al instante, notando en efecto que no tenía la repuesta para la molestia de la medicación más allá de su cabeza — **mira, Rachel, si él me pidió ayuda fue porque la necesitaba. Nadie pide ayuda si no la necesita. Él llegó una mañana, con una revista y me preguntó si la muchacha que salía en la fotografía junto a mí eras tú, mi hija. En una pequeña nota hablaban de tu carrera, no le mentí, no había por qué hacerlo y me rogó porque tú fueses la sicóloga de Quinn** —

Ella entrecerró los ojos, su padre era reconocido en el mundo judicial como un juez recto y seguro de sus sentencias, por eso solía ser entrevistado en algunos diarios o revistas, sobre todo cuando tenía un caso casi amarillista en su poder.

Asique la fotografía de la que hablaba podría haber sido tomada en cualquier momento. Se preguntó cómo llegó a las manos de Russel y sobre todo, recordó las palabras que el hombre le había dicho en el enfrentamiento que tuvieron.

Se sostuvo las sienes y las masajeó, antes de confesarle algo más.

— **Le he cortado la medicación a Quinn. Si está bajo mi cuidado no quiero que consuma pastillas** —

— **¿Te has vuelto loca?** —

— **Me has enviado allí con una tarea que no podré hacer si hay pastillas que me reemplacen. Russel cree manejar el carácter de Quinn con ese medicamento, bueno, pues no lo creo. Ella lleva más de una semana sin su intervención y está más tranquila que nunca** —

— **¡Pero qué estás diciendo, Rachel! Tú no eres la indicada para cederle o no otro tipo de ayuda** —

— **Tú más que nadie sabes que si no hay receta, se considera negligencia médica. Y tu amigo papá, debería ir preso. Quizá puedas arreglar un juicio para él** —se burló al alejarse y caminar con rapidez hacia la rubia.

Aceleró aún más, cuando divisó a una compañera de Santana hablar cerca del oído de Quinn y se coló en el cerrado círculo, notando la seriedad que las demás mostraron.

— **Berry, tu novio estuvo preguntando por ti hace un momento** —dijo Kate, la conocía, era una joven dos años mayor a ella y que coqueteó con su padre apenas ingresó a la firma, para escalar en la pirámide laboral y llevar dinero a su cuenta bancaria sin trabajar. Le sonrió con sorna y chistó, sacudiendo un dedo en negación —

— **No tengo novio** —

— **¿Y Matthew? Que pena, hacían una pareja preciosa, aunque claro, quizá se cansó de ser tu perrito faldero** —

— **Sí, como tú con mi padre cuando te dejó claro que no se acostaría contigo…zorra** —masculló llevándose a Quinn —

Atravesaron el largo y grande salón y a cada paso se reclamaba internamente el haberse dejado arrastrar por sus padres.

No consiguió nada positivo y hasta la charla con Charles algo pensó, porque hasta no recordaba su apellido, fue inútil. Ella quería que su padre cumpliera con la parte que le había prometido y que era cederle el consultorio para trabajar de manera independiente.

Sin embargo, no iba a depender de Leroy y, si lo quería y él no se lo entregaba, lo obtendría por sus propios medios.

Afuera, llevó a la rubia hasta un costado del jardín, donde una fuente de tamaño considerable ocupaba un gran espacio y el sonido del agua al ser expulsada, callaba a las voces del interior de la casa.

Estaba furiosa con todos y aún más consigo misma. Desde permitirse mandar por Leroy para que asistiera a esa reunión hasta dejar a Quinn sola por unos minutos, rodeada de mujeres que no veían más allá de la belleza de la ojiverde y la hicieron sucumbir, finalmente, a ese ardor en el estómago que algunos llaman celos.

Cuando unos delgados brazos la abrazaron desde atrás, un mentón descansó en su hombro y la voz ronca y exquisita de Quinn echó aire contra su oído, se permitió descansar de la molestia y relajarse en ella.

— **¿Qué te sucede? Estás enojada** —

— **Estoy cansada** —mintió estirando hacia atrás su mano y acariciando el cabello de la rubia — **quiero volver a casa. O cenar como lo habíamos planeado** —

— **Eso suena mejor…porque aún no tengo sueño** —bromeó al dejarle un beso en la mejilla. Quinn la giró, para sonreírle y despojarla de su preocupación — **tienes frío** —agregó al quitarse el saco y acomodárselo sobre sus hombros.

Rachel olió sin vergüenza, incomprensible, el característico aroma a limón que ocupó sus fosas nasales. Y nuevamente todo la tranquilizó. A ese punto su paciente manejaba sus sensaciones, hasta calmarla con un poco de su perfume.

— **Quinn…tan pronto estén los resultados de tus exámenes, quiero regresar al rancho** —le dijo con la mirada fija en ella y la rubia parpadeó confusa. Pero le sonrió, satisfecha y casi ansiosa porque eso pasara — **y quiero que sepas algo** —no sabía si era el momento de adrenalina vivido, el enojo que aún transitaba en su sangre o la molestia de haber visto a la rubia rodeada de otras mujeres, pero se alzó sobre sus talones y dejó una mano a un lado de su cuello — **quiero que hagamos el amor. Por si no lo entiendes, eso significa que te quiero ver desnuda, quiero que me veas desnuda y sobre una cama. Y pase lo que ambas deseamos que pase ¿lo estás entendiendo?** —

Había sonado tan brusca y sin una pizca de consideración que se arrepintió solo de eso, de la manera en que lo soltó, más no haberlo dicho.

La rubia movió los ojos en todo su rostro, dubitativos y con un punto brillante que iba en aumento. Como su sonrisa, su acercamiento a ella y el calor que desprendió, al apretarla y juntar sus cuerpos con anhelo.

Quinn se inclinó a besarla pero solo jugó, torturándola al esquivar el beso y sonriendo, cuando ella gruñó por lo bajo, antes de jalarla por el cuello de su camisa.

— **Ey, nena** —oyeron de repente y movieron sus cabezas a la vez. A un lado, Matthew las observaba con las manos en el impecable pantalón de su traje gris y de esa manera dió un paso a ellas — **haré de cuenta que no vi esto y te lo perdonaré. Ahora ven, necesito que hablemos sobre nuestra situación** —

— **No hay situación** —aseguró tomando la mano de Quinn y guiándola nuevamente tras ella.

 _¿Te has vuelto loca?_ Recordó las palabras de su padre. _Si siento que me faltan, algo funciona mal en mí y no quiero desquitármela contigo_ Recordó también las palabras de Quinn, ante su petición de que dejara la medicación. _No sé cómo vaya a funcionar esto pero…no las tomé_ , resonó aún más fuerte, cuando todo ocurrió de la nada.

Pasó al lado de su ex novio y él tomó con violencia su brazo, al punto de hacerla quejar de dolor y entonces la rubia lo empujó. Y de un momento a otro, Matthew lo hizo también y, tras su segundo intento de querer llevar a Rachel con él, Quinn le propinó un golpe y cayeron dentro de la fuente.

Quiso separarlos, tomar a la rubia en realidad y alejarla de él pero fue tarde. Su padre y algunos invitados corrían hacia ellos y en defensa de su ex novio.

— **¿Esto genera tu terapia?** —le reclamó Leroy en un grito mientras ayudaba a Matthew a salir del agua. Rachel mordió su labio, conteniendo el llanto y fue la única que socorrió a Quinn — **¿ves por qué no debes intervenir en algo ya establecido?** —

Comprendió que se refería a su orden de que su paciente abandonara la medicación. Pero no le importó.

Con las lágrimas juntándose al ver un hilo de sangre en la boca de la rubia, le devolvió el saco en los hombros y la abrazó con protección, antes de dejar finalmente la casa.

* * *

George las había dejado en su departamento de regreso. Tomaron las escaleras y en unos minutos ingresaron.

Sucedió todo en silencio.

Ella misma le quitó la ropa mojada hasta desnudarla y en ningún momento se inmutó al ver su estado. Por el contrario, la abrazó nuevamente y la silenció, cuando Quinn intentó preguntar y le respondió que solo estaba traspasándole calor.

Se mantuvieron de esa forma. Su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y los brazos de la ojiverde en su espalda, sacudiendo sus dientes en el temblor que el agua aún le producía.

— **Debes darte una ducha caliente** —susurró al acomodar un mechón tras su oreja para evitar mirar su desnudez — **no quiero que te enfermes** —

— **Lo lamento mucho** —oyó su disculpa mientras la conducía a su cuarto — **pero mira** —se ancló Quinn con sus pies firmemente y tomó su brazo. Lo giró con suavidad y le señaló una marca, una mancha morada que la brusquedad de Matthew había producido — **él no tenía por qué hacerlo y si tú me cuidas, yo te cuido a ti. Lo siento mucho, Rachel, no quería que todos nos vieran y que tu padre te gritara. Perdóname** —

— **Vamos a ducharte** —le dijo en cambio con una sonrisa y reiniciando los pasos.

Aquel interior era pequeño, apenas un cuadrado, revestido con unas puertas de vidrio y la lluvia de la ducha dentro. Con una jabonera a un lado y los envases de shampoo en el piso, prolijamente enfilados.

Rachel le tendió la mano, cual chofer para montar un carruaje y la rubia ocupó el lugar, antes de que ella abriera el grifo.

Finalmente la vió, le recorrió con la vista cada centímetro de su cuerpo y tragó saliva. Una punzada azotó entre sus piernas al ver la escultural figura frente a ella y que poco a poco el vapor comenzaba a tapar.

Pestañeó, arrancando la imagen de Quinn desnuda y giró hacia el tocador, en busca de algodón y pomada para curarle el labio.

— **Te lo dije…sin las pastillas soy otra persona. Mira lo que hice** —sollozó la rubia. Estaba tan arrepentida y sintiéndose culpable que ella no quería oírla así. Se irguió, cerrando y llegando nuevamente al cristal que las separaba — **te dejé en vergüenza frente a tu familia y a tus amigos** —

— **Familia no son los padres que mandan tu vida cuando ya no deberían** —la contradijo bajando las tiras de su pantalón — **ni amigos son los que estaban allí** —siguió, al quitarse la remera y desprender su sostén — **de hecho, allí solo había socios de mi padre. No conocía a ninguno** —terminó, al abrir el botón de su pantalón y deslizarlo por sus piernas.

Desnuda frente a la puerta, la abrió y sorprendió a Quinn.

Solo se observaron, esquivando la piel de la otra y fundiéndose en sus miradas.

El agua había limpiado la sangre en la boca rosada de la rubia y su cuerpo ya no temblaba de frío.

En ese pequeño espacio, se colgó de su cuello y la besó con firmeza, demostrándole cuánto había apreciado aquella defensa a pesar de la violencia con la que se había desenvuelto.

Y Quinn le respondió, olvidando el dolor en su labio y sujetando su cintura con la delicadeza que su piel debía recibir.

Cuando el beso se torno ruidoso, desesperado y ansioso a explorar por más, sus lenguas se juntaron, batallaron y abrió sus piernas, sintiendo la erección entre ellas comenzar a crecer.

Estaba consciente del momento pero perdiendo la noción cuando la humedad caliente se juntó en su vagina, exigiendo atención y callando los gemidos en la boca que besaba.

Quinn le rodeó los muslos, apretándola más contra ella para rozarse y calmar el dolor placentero de las dos. Coló una mano entre los cuerpos y atrapó su miembro, duro y encaprichado con sus dedos. Lo masajeó y sus flujos bajaban ya por sus piernas, a la par del líquido pre seminal que se derrochaba en su mano.

Cuando la rubia gimió, totalmente ya fuera de sí, dió un corto salto y su espalda chocó la pared.

A pesar de la situación generada en su casa y de la que fue testigo, Quinn aún seguía siendo la chica dulce que a ella le gustaba y pretendió convencerse que aquel intercambio de golpes no fue producto de la falta de su medicina.

Hasta que viera a Tina, no sabría exactamente si estaba equivocada o no. Hasta que viera a Tina, tampoco sabría hasta dónde avanzar en su aún informal relación con la rubia.

Pero la punta de su pene chocando su clítoris, esperando poder desplazarse hacia el interior, estaba terminando con su cordura y esperar por Tina ya no era buena idea.

Nunca lo fue, desde el momento en que se desnudó y se coló a la ducha junto a Quinn.

Y ahora mucho menos, cuando la rubia le preguntó en su oído si para calmarse debía seguir y ella asintió, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo, al sentir la penetración y luego las embestidas, de aquella primera entrega corporal entre ambas.

* * *

 **Otra actualización queridas lectoras y porque MFernanda puso en su rw "No tardes en actualizar." con punto y todo, y yo obedezco sus ordenes vieron**

 **Faberrygleek: Cómo voy a escribir una violación? Re estigmatizada tu rw y no estás entendiendo el punto de haber creado a Quinn como el personaje que es. Traten de no drogarse antes de leer, por favor.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor como Argentina cancelando los shows de Mumford and sons por no vender entradas suficientes. Dianna se va a casar con un fracasado, esto con Lea no hubiese pasado.**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario tendríamos más fotos Achele dando vueltas .**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	19. Por sobre los deseos de ella: el puente

Cap XIX: "Por sobre los deseos de ella: el puente de regreso a casa"

Las cerámicas frías en su espalda, las gotas cayendo de a poco por su pecho y su boca jadeando. Sus gemidos atorándose tras cada embestida, subiendo desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Sus senos rebotando con sus pezones atentos y erectos. Cada estocada era más placentera que la anterior y en consecuencia sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

Le dió un manotazo al grifo y lo cerró, oyendo finalmente los sonidos guturales de Quinn contra su cuello. El ruido de las pieles chocando, la fuerza que ejercía para no caer y la mayor que la rubia hacía para sostenerla. Sus brazos rodeándole los hombros, arañando la piel tersa de su columna y los de ella en sus muslos, pellizcando y llevándola a un nuevo nivel de excitación.

Estaba sintiendo desfallecerse. El pene duro como el acero la atravesaba sin consideración y sus labios inferiores lo acariciaban., cada vez que entraba y salía y lo aprisionaban. Su vagina caliente lo recibía gustosa y le reclamaba más, tanto más que Quinn se salió de golpe y se hundió en ella con fiereza.

El movimiento le arrebató el aire. Sus brazos cayeron y solo la cadera de la rubia siguió moviéndose. El miembro se sacudía cual dueño de su cuerpo y las manos deslizándose hasta sus glúteos lo firmaron. A pesar de que estaba a punto de convulsionar, aquellos largos minutos se extinguieron más y trató de contenerse, evitando su culminación para hacerlo juntas.

— **Rachel…** —gruñó Quinn con la voz ronca — **siento que voy a morir** —atrás quedó la inexperiencia de la rubia y ella comprendió que estaban en la misma sintonía, esperando porque el orgasmo las desvaneciera — **estás…aprietas y me duele ahora** —y era porque sus músculos interiores se contrajeron. Apretó sus piernas y gritaron a la vez, cuando la eyaculación las sorprendió y sus flujos empaparon a las dos.

Y solo las respiraciones agitadas se escucharon de repente.

Cada rincón de su cuerpo le vibraba. Sus muñecas temblaban y el interior de sus muslos ardía. El vapor ayudó a aumentar el calor que hasta sus dedos quemaban. Le dejó una caricia a lo largo de su espina dorsal y la rubia se arqueó, pegando sus pechos y burlando al lugar más pequeño.

Sumergida aún en ella, Quinn rozó sus mejillas antes de recostar sus frentes. El aliento alterado caía directo a su boca y alborotaba todo su interior sin que lo que quisiera. Quería hablarle y explicarle el momento arrebatado, por lo que se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y se lo hizo saber en su oído.

— **Bájame o te haré daño** —le susurró. Pero Quinn buscó sus labios y la besó.

Su pecho se apretujó y volvió a sostenerse de sus hombros, cuando el pene rebosante se sacudió otra vez en busca de su atención. La posición la había agotado, pero saber que la rubia quería más, la hacía desear más a ella también.

— **¿Te estoy haciendo daño?** —le preguntó preocupada ante su quejido. Ella abrió los ojos y entonces vió la lujuria y la dulzura en perfecta combinación, nunca antes mejor descubierta. Las pupilas dilatadas de Quinn y su media sonrisa aguardando su respuesta, en complemento a la personalidad que incluso un acto carnal no cambió.

— **No, mi amor** —murmuró acariciándole el rostro — **pero en verdad aquí te haré daño** —con un último beso, bajó sus piernas con lentitud y cuando sus talones tocaron el piso, un sonido se desprendió de la rubia — **¿estás bien?** —

— **Si pero…siento algo de molestia** —

— **Oh, Quinn lo siento mucho pero es normal y…** —se detuvo, cuando la vió sacudir la cabeza con capricho y la miró confusa—

— **No, no. Ya no digas mi nombre…dime como me llamaste recién** —Rachel sonrió ampliamente y tomó una toalla.

Se acercó a ella y envolvió a ambas, riendo ante la sonrisa dominante con la que Quinn la esperaba.

— **Lo lamento mucho, mi amor** —susurró obedeciéndole. La rubia sujetó su cadera y la obligó a caminar hacia atrás, hasta conducirla a la cama y acostarse sobre ella — **pero es normal ¿de acuerdo? Serán las primeras veces** —

— **¿Las primeras veces?** —Jugó Quinn tocándole el mentón con su nariz — **¿podemos volver a hacerlo?** —

Rachel echó su cabeza atrás, cuando los besos húmedos de la ojiverde comenzaron a esparcirse a lo largo de su cuello y volvía manejar sus sensaciones.

— **Uno de tus libros decía que sin protección no podíamos hacerlo** —la sorprendió la rubia deteniéndose a mirarla. Ella asintió, temerosa al razonar finalmente las posibles consecuencias de ese encuentro pasional — **ya pasó lo que quería. Eres mi primera mujer y ahora quiero más experiencia contigo** —la morena volteó sus muñecas y se aferró a la sábana, intentando controlar sus piernas y que no cedieran al deseo de su cuerpo — **pero puedo esperar** —

— **¿Esperar?** —cuestionó confusa —

— **Hasta mañana, por condones** —nuevamente allí estaba. La razón que la había hecho enamorarse de Quinn Fabray, la comprensión y dulzura en sus palabras y la sonrisa con que la acompañaba. Se abrazó a ella y le besó el hombro desnudo, disfrutando de la piel que encarcelaba entre sus dientes —

— **¿También lo leíste en los libros?** —la rubia asintió. Bueno, pensó, de alguna manera se habían preparado más allá del gusto por la otra para ese momento — **perdóname por desearte tanto** —

— **Mamá dice que solo debemos disculparnos cuando le hacemos daño a alguien. Y tú no me haces mal, Rachel…te deseo aún más** —añadió pasando los brazos por su espalda baja y arrastrarla hasta el centro de la cama — **te hubiese hecho el amor aquella tarde en el río, cuando me tocaste…pero aquí se sintió mucho mejor que en mi cabeza** —

Volvieron a besarse, entre caricias tranquilas y risas que murmuraban cual chistes que solo ellas comprendían.

Y durmieron de esa manera. Como Quinn se había acostumbrado, boca abajo y Rachel medio cuerpo sobre ella, abrazada a uno de sus hombros.

Desnudas, sin necesidad de colocarse algún pijama, compartieron inmóviles el resto de horas hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Era la primera vez que a Rachel ese lugar le producía fastidio. No solía molestarle los chequeos médicos ni consultas de urgencias pero esa tarde, estaba allí por resultados de alguien que no era ella ni su bienestar.

Batía su pierna contra el piso, ansiosa porque su amiga comenzara a hablar y dejara de darle vuelta con conversaciones de la visita anterior. La morena tomó los bordes de la silla y se arrastró más contra el escritorio, suspirando cuando Tina finalmente sucumbió a su pedido.

— **Estos son los resultados de los exámenes de sangre** —le informó al tenderle un sobre blanco sin abrir y ella lo rompió sin cuidado. Movió sus ojos de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro, pero no logró comprender el diagnóstico al pie de la hoja —

— **Tina, no entiendo nada. Explícamelo por favor** —le ordenó entre dientes. La doctora le sonrió, divertida y ella juntó las cejas — **¿por favor?** —

— **Es lo que te había dicho, Quinn es una paciente sana. No tiene ninguna infección, enfermedad o síntomas de…** —su mejor amiga siguió hablando pero para ella fue suficiente. La alegría superó como un volcán en su interior y sollozó de felicidad, mostrando la erupción en su rostro conmocionado —

Se elogió mentalmente, al recordar las veces que le había advertido a Quinn de que nada malo le pasaría. Sin embargo, el mensaje que Tina le había enviado tres días atrás, tras abandonar la clínica era su real preocupación.

Su amiga pareció percibir su estado, porque retiró otro sobre, color marrón ahora y más grande y lo abrió sobre la mesa. Cuatro radiografías aparecieron y tres hizo a un lado, antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a la pared de lectura.

— **Estos rayos fueron tomados de su cabeza** —comenzó y Rachel le regaló toda su atención — **es el único lugar donde presentó una rareza ¿Ves esto?** —Agregó, señalando con un bolígrafo un círculo no tan pequeño en la parte trasera —

— **Si** —masculló, sintiendo poco a poco a sus latidos alterarse, nerviosos de oír algo trágico —

— **Es la secuela de un golpe. Quinn debe haber recibido uno años atrás, sufrido algún accidente de tránsito o quizás algo diario. Pero la herida no cerró cómo debía y las consecuencias están latentes aún. Lo estarán, en realidad por mucho tiempo** —

— **Tina, no entiendo nada** —le dijo con la voz temblorosa y entrecortada, como cuando un niño quiere hablar al llorar desesperadamente pero las lágrimas de dolor se lo impiden — **Por favor habla sin rodeos ¿Qué tiene Quinn?** —

— **Es un traumatismo de cráneo, Rachel. Es una alteración en su cerebro o neuronas que se estancó tras el golpe del que te hablo. No ha sido tratado en su momento y lamentablemente su estado es medio en escala de leve, medio o grave** —

— **¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Qué debo hacer?** —

— **Por lo pronto, ver cómo puedes tratarlo con ella y que lo sepa porque merece saberlo. Y después, tratar de que acceda a una operación. Los pacientes con un nivel moderado de traumatismo necesitan intervención quirúrgica. Y Quinn es una de ellos… ¿Tienes idea de cuánto lleva así con exactitud? ¿O se ha golpeado contigo en su casa?** —

Rachel entrecerró los ojos. Con su mirada perdida y la inquietud en las uñas que apretaban su cartera, bajó la vista y pensó la respuesta para Tina.

Notó en ese momento que debía saber muchas cosas más de su paciente y orillarla a que confíe más en las sesiones, soltarse verbalmente en la terapia y obtener así un resultado pronto.

Pero no le importó eso ahora. Regresó sus ojos a la doctora y humedeció sus labios, antes contestarle con algo de dudas.

— **Cuando era pequeña, a sus 11 o 12 años…su padre le propinó un golpe y eso una caída. Pasó varios días internada y…no lo sé. Diablos, Tina** —se quejó al dejar la silla y estrujar su cabello, furiosa y rondando en su círculo — **si él llega a ser el culpable lo mataré. Te juro que deberás ir a visitarme a la cárcel, te lo juro** —le apuntó molesta —

— **Cálmate, necesito que escuches porque tengo algo más que decirte. En los exámenes de sangre, descubrí la medicina que toma y en efecto, es una sustancia para evitar el dolor que los hematomas generan al reconstruirse. Él está controlando el dolor, no su estado de ánimo. Eso significa que tienes razón, Quinn está siendo medicada sin necesidad y porque su padre quiere evitar que ella note sus verdaderas intenciones** —

— **Te dije que voy a matarlo ¡Lo odio!** —

— **Es por eso que te aconsejo hablar con ella y determinar cuánto antes un día de operación. Con esa intervención, Quinn no sentirá dolor y comprenderá que las pastillas no le son útiles ni depende de ellas. Su humor cambia por el dolor, no por algún tipo de diagnóstico sicológico que tú encuentres. Al menos no por ahora si tu trabajo sigue igual** —

Rachel volvió a ponerse de pie, con algo de esperanza esta vez y azotó la cartera contra su torso. Había dejado a la rubia sola desde casi una hora en su departamento y conociendo ahora su situación, solo quería volver a ella y cuidarla más de lo que se había exigido durante esas semanas.

— **Cuando regresamos al rancho retomaremos las sesiones y haré mi trabajo. Hablaré con ella y le haré entender las cosas** —

— **Rachel** —la detuvo Tina cuando se encaminó a la puerta — **en verdad debes apresurarte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y debemos evitar una hemorragia interna. Si su cerebro entra en esa contusión, su vida estará en peligro** —

Nuevamente con las pulsaciones violentas golpeándola, la morena asintió y se acercó a su amiga, para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

— **Y Rachel** —ella se detuvo con una mano en el picaporte y volteó a verla — **si vuelven al rancho en unos días… ¿no crees que debo recetarte algún anticonceptivo?**

Rachel sonrió, asintiendo sonrojada y en un minuto volvió al escritorio.

Del otro lado y con total calma, Tina escribía con la característica extraña de los médicos y ella se mordió el labio, cuando le estiró el papel y le aconsejó la farmacia en donde podía comprarlos.

Que lo hiciera horas antes de emprender el viaje de regreso al condado, le dijo. O cuánto antes.

Cuánto más pronto vaya a necesitarlos.

* * *

Esta vez nada ni nadie iba a interrumpirlas. Ciertamente, nada las molestó porque allí estaban ahora, en un lujoso restaurante y en medio del lugar, a un lado de la ventana hacia la calle.

Rachel lucía tan hermosa, como cada vez que la veía que Quinn no pudo evitar tomar su mano por sobre la mesa y jugar con sus dedos. Habían acordado que al día siguiente regresarían al rancho, luego de pasar casi una semana en California y ella haber disfrutado cada hora allí.

— **Extrañaré a Sheila** —confesó, simulando caminar con dos de sus dedos entre la palma de la morena — **¿por qué no la llevamos?** —

— **Porque es una celosa que asesinará al resto de tus animales. También la extrañaré pero podemos volver en unas semanas** —

— **Eso sería agradable… ¿debemos pedir?** —la morena sonrió y tomó su mano, repitiendo el acto de dejarle un beso por cada vez que hablaba con su inocencia inteligente —

— **Lee el menú y elige lo que quieras. Pediré algo para beber mientras tanto ¿quieres?** —

— **Claro** —respondió al tomar la carta y abrirla. Luego de que el mesero se marchara tras la orden de Rachel, ella notó que no había otra en la mesa por lo que, con timidez y tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás, dejó su lugar y arrastró su silla al lado de la morena — **¿podemos leer juntas?** —

— **Podemos** —aseguró la sicóloga al dejarle un beso bajo su mentón y visualizando las distintas opciones para cenar. En realidad, siempre que visitaba el restaurante con sus amigas pedía lo mismo, pero el acto de Quinn al sentarse junto a ella le derritió el corazón que ya poco le pertenecía y fingió leer también — **deberías probar el tostado de pollo vegano. Es delicioso** —

— **Probaré eso entonces** —se sometió al cerrar la carta y hacerla a un lado — **ya hay mucha gente comiendo y están dándome hambre** —la morena se escondió en su brazo y rió, antes de alzar la mano y llamar nuevamente al mozo —

Tardó apenas unos segundos en darle la orden y ella miró como el hombre asentía, para luego desaparecer y asegurarles que regresaría en unos minutos.

— **¿Lo recuerda todo sin anotar?** —la cuestionó atónita —

— **Es su trabajo. Él lleva mucho años aquí, desde que era pequeña y venía con mis padres en las cenas de los viernes. Y nunca perdió la amabilidad** —le contó al tomar su copa y beber los primeros sorbos — **por eso siempre lo llamó y que me atienda** —

— **¿Vienes mucho aquí?** —

— **Con Tina y algunas amigas. A Santana la traje una vez pero se bebió cada botella de vino y nos echaron como unas ebrias profesionales. Aunque solo ella lo estaba** —

— **Santana es rara** —

— **Lo es y debes mantenerte alejada de ella** —Quinn entreabrió la boca y observó el gesto serio de la morena. Sin pensarlo, se estiró a besarla y los dedos velozmente dejados en su nuca, seguros de sus caricias, suavizaron también la leve molestia en Rachel —

— **Eres la única que necesito cerca** —le recordó sobre sus labios — **¿sabes algo?** —

— **¿Uhm?** —

— **También te quiero** —de manera instantánea, Rachel abrazó su cintura y se recostó contra su pecho. Quinn le acarició la espalda, en suave círculos y de arriba abajo con una sonrisa. Tenía aquellas palabras atascadas en su garganta y solo precisaba del momento oportuno para decírselo. Y allí, en la primera cita que apenas empezaba, consideró que era justo lo que estaba esperando — **mientras estabas en la clínica hoy seguí leyendo tu novela** —

— **Ajá** —

— **Y Luciano dice que lo que se obtiene con amor, debe mantenerse con amor y por eso cuida a Charlotte desde el resfrío de una lluvia hasta la picazón de una hormiga. Y aunque él sea un idiota** —repitió haciendo reír a Rachel — **hace todo por la persona que quiere a su lado. Y tú eres eso para mí, Rach. Te necesito para burlar la lluvia y no permitirle que te moje y para correr las hormigas lejos de tu piel. Te necesito más que todo eso también** —

— **Señoritas** —se coló el mesero y sacando los platos de su bandeja. Le tendió uno a cada una, con sus respectivos pedidos y les dejó una botella de agua con sabor, antes de retirarse nuevamente —

— **Y si la lluvia necesita paraguas para no mojar y darse derrotada** —murmuró la sicóloga con una mano en su muslo — **no le caeremos bien entonces** —terminó al dejarle un fugaz beso en los labios para luego empezar a cenar — **Quinn… ¿conoces más familiares además de tus padres?** —

— **Mamá no tiene hermanos y papá solo uno. Él y su esposa viven en otra ciudad, muy lejos del condado y desde hace años perdimos comunicación ¿Por qué lo preguntas?** —

— **Porque quiero saber todo de ti** —le contestó apretando su muslo y con la otra mano llevando el tenedor a su boca — **¿te gustó California?** —

— **Mucho** —dijo luego de tragar pesadamente — **es linda…y Tina es agradable ¿por qué ella no fue a la reunión de tu padre?** —

— **Bueno, ella no es parte del círculo profesional de él y además no se conocen tanto…lamento haberte llevado esa noche, no quería que la primera salida de casa fuese tan impactante para ti** —

— **No, Rach, no lo fue… ¿tus padres te han reclamado por la estupidez que hice?** —

— **No contesto sus llamados y tú no hiciste nada malo. Quiero que comprendas que quizá no es necesario llegar a los golpes con alguien pero…sé que lo entenderás como todo lo demás que me dejas enseñarte** —ella le besó la mano a un lado de su mejilla y Rachel le sonrió, comprendiendo nuevamente sus instintos arrebatados —

— **Lo ví cuando hablabas con tu padre y el otro hombre. Él te tocaba y tú no querías. Luego te llamó de aquella forma y lastimó tu brazo…no me arrepiento de haberlo golpeado, Rachel. Solo de hacer enojar a tu padre contigo, no quería eso. Pero…pero sentí algo, aquí** —le dijo hundiendo uno de sus dedos contra su pecho — **Y era peor que la molestia** —la morena sonrió con total soltura —

— **Eso se llaman celos** —

— **Quizá….pero no quiero volver a sentirlos, no haga que vuelva a sentirlos. Duele demasiado, Rachel. En verdad me dolía** —

Se miraron, ella convenciéndola de sus sentimientos y la morena recorriéndola, comprendiendo su sentimiento y alistando no repetir el momento.

Cuando su sicóloga asintió y las cosas terminaron de aclararse, regresaron su degustación a los platos y terminaron la cena, entre murmullos y la mano de Rachel siempre en su muslo, comandando más allá de un simple contacto.

— **Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo antes de que acabe la noche** —la desconcertó la morena al obviar el postre y abandonaron el local.

Afuera, se colocaron los abrigos por la notable bajada de temperatura y caminaron tomadas de la mano, a lo largo de calles interminables y en un nuevo recorrido.

— **Quería que lo vieras antes pero no pudimos, por lo que lo haremos ahora** —

No entendía como a pesar de sus botas de tacón alto, Rachel jugaba con sus brazos y parecía bailar, imitando figuras mientras pasaba bajo ellos, los estiraba o simplemente tiraba de ellos para pegarla a su espala y caminar de esa manera.

No pareció agotarse en ningún momento y, por el contrario, Quinn debió correr algunas veces para no perderla de vista.

— **Es el puente central de la ciudad** —le indicó al llegar, en efecto, al ingreso de un largo y enorme puente color naranja, o quizá las luces reflejaban ese color pero era más apagado que la gama de una llama pasional.

Ella se detuvo y lo recorrió con la mirada, asombrada por la altura y el ancho que permitía pasar dos automóviles a la vez

— **Algunas parejas vienen a tentar su suerte** —siguió la sicóloga con sus brazos abiertos — **¡Ven!** —le gritó caminando hacia atrás y hundiéndose más en la oscuridad del lugar —

La siguió, avanzando por la orilla en precaución de los coches y trotó los últimos metros para detenerse a su lado.

Agitada, su aliento desprendía vapor y la cercanía del río bajo ellas, la hizo temblar un momento. Estudió el perfil de Rachel, buscando algo entre las barras que mantenían su cuidado para no caer y trató de entender qué exactamente.

— **Estos son los tensores** —le explicó tocando las barras — **se sostienen de torres y lo que pisamos se llama tablero ¿Haz notado que sus partes empiezan con la misma letra?** —ella agudizó la mirada — **lo que hacen los enamorados al llegar aquí, es buscar las letras correspondientes a sus nombres** —

— **¿Qué nombres?** —

— **Busco una Q y una R. Búscalas tú también pero deben estar cercas, pertenecer al mismo corazón** —le aclaró al alejarse.

Quinn frunció el ceño y cuidó su caminata, hasta verla segura y buscando lo que tanto le decía.

Ella giró, bajando la mirada y entendiéndolo: en el barandal del que se sostenía, había corazones pequeños dibujados con bolígrafos o pintura, y dentro con las letras de alguna pareja que debió crearlo.

Se desplazó, buscando las suyas y se tardó más de cinco minutos en hallarlo.

— **¡Quinn! ¡Ven!** —corrió sin espera hasta Rachel e ignoró que olvidaría dónde encontró lo ordenado — **aquí están** —

Era un corazón más grande que los que había visto en su parte. Sonriente, abrazó a la morena por detrás y se recostó en su hombro, admirando los dedos de Rachel acariciar una y otra vez la razón por la que la había llamado.

— **Dicen que si las partes del puente están cuidadas y encuentras el corazón que buscabas, las letras se mantendrán en sintonía. Fuerte y en conexión como un puente con sus partes** —

— **¿Nuestras letras?** —la morena giró, sin romper el agarre y pasó los brazos tras su cuello —

— **Nuestras letras** —

Compartieron un beso, sin importar el frío y algo distinto a los otros. Quizá porque sus letras acababan de fusionarse más allá de solo encontrarse y el corazón dibujado las retenía con total protección.

Tal vez otra pareja con sus mismas iniciales, ya pasó por eso y le habían dejado aquel regalo para mantener el legado casual.

Y ahora era cuestión de ambas de preservarlo y no permitir que nadie las borrara.

Rachel sonrió. Solo la lluvia podía oxidar el puente pero ella ya tenía su protección, su paraguas para no concederlo.

Allí, bajo las luces de la ciudad y de las estrellas, entendieron que con el beso que no podían romper, el puente de regreso a casa acababa de abrirse.

* * *

 **Otra actualización queridas lectoras porque se lo re merecen, son un amor todas hasta el Guest ese que se quejó que Rachel está abusando sexualmente de Quinn. Si Quinn dijo NO cuando Rachel le quiso sacar las pastillas la primera vez, NO a que conociera a Russel al principio y NO cuando no quería ser tocada en los primeros encuentros, Quinn DIRÍA NO otra vez si no quisiera, nadie está abusando de nadie. Tampoco iba a ser la primera vez con pétalos en la cama, las luces de las velas y eso PORQUE ABURRE. Además, Rachel la presiona en las terapias y Quinn habla, la presionó para dejar su casa e ir a una clínica y Quinn fue, si Rachel no presiona la relación no avanza. Una cosa es presionar y otra obligar. No hay que mover los ojitos solamente en las palabras, hay que comprender más allá de lo que está escrito.**

 **Lucy30: Lo de Jane y Tarzan lo saque de Jane y Tarzan jajaja. Me pareció una comparación graciosa digna del carácter de Santana. No sé cual es la historia de Dulceida. Saludos!**

 **CarmillaFaberry Trash: Inició con la continuación del cap anterior porque tambien funciona con vos. Saludos!**

 **Floor Luna: No hay fin de semana largo para mí, solo el viernes libre porque el sábado vuelvo al trabajo y por 8 horas *se mata*. Saludos!**

 **Una fan más: Estoy en la carrera de Lengua y Literatura y la RAE ya adoptó la escritura de Psicología tanto como Sicología, sin embargo sicologia sin P tiene dos significados, entre ellos la profesión de un sicólogo. Espero que la patada en el hígado ya no sea constante ahora. Saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor como Lea borrando las fotos del gigo y el gigo con novia. Significa que ese contrato no se renueva, gracias dios**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario las Faberry hubiesen hecho otro dueto pero en español. Me la imagino a Lea pronunciando para la mierda y a Dianna con la vocecita ronca, demasiado .**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	20. Hogar, dulce hogar

Cap XX: "Hogar, dulce hogar"

— **Hogar, dulce hogar** —murmuró Rachel al ingresar al rancho y dejar su bolso a un lado.

Desde pequeña que los viajes de regreso siempre se le hacían más cortos y divertidos que los eternos minutos de ida. Y es que escuchar la música que George programaba más las explicaciones de su chofer del lugar que atravesaban, convertían el camino de vuelta a casa en el momento previo de un niño a abrir un regalo.

Era emocionante arrodillarse sobre los asientos traseros y admirar la belleza de los paisajes dejados atrás y luego colarse entre los delanteros para preguntarle a George curiosidades que atravesaban su infantil cabeza.

A pesar que siempre se le posibilitó la libertad de viajar sola cuándo y a dónde quisiera, en la adolescencia no cambiaba su accionar. Quizá ya no se emocionaba con sus rodillas hundidas en el cuero de las butacas pero sí conversaba con su chofer y el viaje era ameno hasta regresar a casa.

La percepción siempre era igual: el camino de regreso es más corto que el de ida. Y a pesar de que pudo comprobarlo por las horas anteriores, aún no asimilaba que ya estaban otra vez en Lost Springs, lejos de California, la ruidosa ciudad y las posibles alteraciones a las que su paciente podría haberse sometido.

Sus dedos aún estaban suaves porque estuvieron enredados en el rubio cabello y vagaron allí todo el trayecto. Su hombro repetía el olor a limón que Quinn le traspasó y su cuello mantenía el calor que el aliento de la ojiverde le respiró durante más de cinco horas.

A pesar de sentirla dormida contra ella gran parte del camino, su cuerpo dependía de las sensaciones de la rubia y a regañadientes aceptaba lo que sus piernas le ordenaban: ya no estaban en la limusina y volvían a pertenecerse a la presencia de la otra, en aquel pequeño y alejado lugar.

Ya no estaban en su amoblado y ambientado departamento. Estaba tocando las paredes de la antigua y familiar casa de Quinn, la que acogía como propia desde casi dos meses atrás y ahora las recibía sin celos y, muy por el contrario, parecía invitarlas a que la recorrieran a pesar de conocerla.

— **Muero de sed** —dijo la rubia y dejándole un beso en la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la heladera. Ella se recostó contra el marco de entrada, la cocina olía tan bien como la última vez que la ocuparon y sin ningún rastro de desorden — **¿quieres?** —Rachel negó ligeramente —

— **¿Lo has notado? Todo sigue igual** —

— **A menos que algún mapache o Fiona se haya metido para sacar cosas pero nada debía cambiar** —

— **No me refiero a eso** —la sorprendió y Quinn dejó el vaso a medio camino, antes de echarse contra la mesada y beberlo al fin. Con los ojos sobre ella, Rachel sintió la presión que aquellos faros verdes disparaban y se cruzó de brazos — **es como si no nos hubiéramos ido. Cuando atravesé la puerta fue como…como aquella primera vez, cuando me pedías que me fuera** —

— **Pero ahora no te lo pedí** —murmuró la rubia confusa — **no quiero que te vayas** —

— **Lo sé, mi amor y tampoco te haría caso pero lo que quiero decir es que…no importa cuántas veces entre o entremos, tu casa nos da como una bienvenida. Bueno, lo siento, estoy delirando** —agregó con rapidez y un movimiento de manos — **mejor voy a desempacar** —

— **No, entiendo lo que quieres decirme** —la animó Quinn con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola por detrás. Caminaron de esa manera, divertida y juguetona hasta el cuarto de la morena donde, mientras ella lanzaba el bolso a un lado, la rubia rebotó en la cama y se dispuso a observarla —

— **¿No tienes ropa que guardar también?** —

— **Lo que quieres decir es que te gusta el rancho, el río y te gusto. Entonces ya no puedes irte** —

— **¿Disculpa?** —Bromeó lanzándole una remera que la rubia no se molestó en quitar de su rostro — **te afectó el aire de California o por qué tanta confianza** —

— **No. A mí lo único que me afecta eres tú** —confesó, haciendo a un lado la prenda y sosteniéndose por uno de sus codos — **me haces daño** —añadió, girando su dedo índice a la altura de su cabeza —

— **¿Te hago daño?** —

— **Sí pero no ese daño…ese daño como…el daño que te hace llorar** —explicó luego de pensar unos segundos su respuesta. Rachel juntó las cejas y se acercó a ella — **mira, cuando era pequeña y me golpeaba, lloraba. Salía mucha sangre de mis rodillas o mis brazos pero ahora… ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Tina? ¿Eso de la sangre que hace bombear el corazón?** —la morena dejó ambas manos en la punta de la cama y sonrió ampliamente —

— **Tu corazón bombea y expulsa la sangre para el resto del cuerpo** —la corrigió —

— **Eso. Bueno, tú serías ese tipo de sangre ¿entiendes? No eres la sangre mala que me lastima pero perder sangre de alguna manera hace daño ¿cierto?** —

— **Cierto** —contestó por lo bajo tras entender la idea — **¿y cómo llegaste a la conclusión del corazón y la sangre?** —

Quinn se arrastró hasta ella de inmediato y se arrodilló a su altura, sosteniéndose de sus talones y con nervios buscó una de sus manos.

— **Ahora está normal** — le informó con su propia mano izquierda sobre su corazón. Rachel observó con detenimiento el próximo movimiento, la mano que le sostenía fue guiada en reemplazo de la otra y a través de las pieles, pudo sentir el calor que se desprendía del pecho de Quinn y mejor aún, palpar como testigo el agonizante galope y en ascenso de sus latidos — **pero cuando me tocas…cuando me tocas haces esto, Rachel ¿Lo ves? No hace falta que corra o salte para sentir ese pequeño dolor en mi pecho. Eres como la sangre que corre en todo mi cuerpo** —

La morena ladeó su cabeza y la miró con sospechas, con presión a que prosiguiera y riera de aquella broma pero Quinn apenas parpadeó, perdida en su rostro y con la seriedad que ella creía no hablaba.

Sonrió como una adolescente enamorada, como cuando sus padres preguntan quién la hace sentir y sonreír de esa forma, a través de su simple teléfono y entonces las respuestas nunca tienen sentido.

Se estiró hasta ella y presionó sus labios, incapaz de replicarle o dibujarle un poema en devolución. Porque así se sentía cuando la rubia la halagaba, en una historia de amor, entre medio de versos que al saltearlos solo rimaban mejor. Tan perfectos que ni siquiera precisaban de palabras rebuscadas o difíciles. Solo de naturalidad espontáneamente enamorada y de la que Quinn hacía maestría profesional.

— **Y cuando me besas** —susurró la rubia sobre su boca — **cuando me besas el daño se hace más grande y todo me duele** —

— **¿Te duele ahora?** —

— **Sí pero me gusta** —murmuró avergonzada y dejando ambas manos en su cadera.

Rachel la siguió. Mientras Quinn se acostaba, ella se acomodó con la misma lentitud sobre el pálido cuerpo que al parecer hacía bombear e intensificó el beso.

Porque eso sucedía cuando alguien corría mucho y los latidos comenzaban a subir, se apasionaban como la boca de dos personas enamoradas y solo hasta llegar a la meta, a la cúspide de la intensidad, entonces comenzaban a descender hasta la tranquilidad.

Con la delicadeza de los dedos blancos y gélidos colándose hasta acariciar su espalda, Rachel se preguntó si con sus pulsaciones pasaba igual. Jadeó, cuando Quinn la abrazó por completo y la arrojó contra ella, para hundir su lengua sin espera y con eso otro nivel de ascenso.

A partir de ese roce íntimo comprendió que no importaba cuánto se agitara su respiración o el tiempo en que la ojiverde se tardara en hacerlo. Con solo tratarse de Quinn, sus brazos se adaptaban a ella aún sin compartir espacio, su sangre corría cual pista de carrera y sus dedos buscaban de algún lado para retenerla.

Sus piernas, sus labios y sus suspiros aclamaban por la rubia.

Su cuerpo completo pedía por Quinn y, a pesar de que siempre luego de cada viaje de inmediato vaciaba el equipaje, en ese momento nada le pareció más adecuado que compartir besos con Quinn por el tiempo que ambas quisieran.

Esa era la mejor bienvenida a casa.

* * *

Sabía que las sesiones regresarían, hurgar en el pasado de su vida que a veces exponía o de las situaciones que le produjeran contra prudencias, debían volver. Pero no las quería en ese momento.

Era el segundo día luego de volver al rancho y la morena le había asegurado que la terapia retomaría su curso y sería esa hora, más las de aprendizaje en la mesa o a la orilla del río con los libros, las que no compartirían contacto físico ni cercanía innecesaria.

A Quinn de alguna manera no le molestaba eso. Le incomodaba que Rachel se lo tomara tan en serio porque para ella parecía un martirio verla con su camisa amoldada a su cuerpo, dentro de la falda gris, corta y con su cabello cual cascada a lo largo de su espalda.

Lucía radiante, espléndida cual modelo de publicidad y perfecta con esa sonrisa de niña que aún no borraba. Ahora que había probado desde su propia boca el sabor de la piel morena, mantener la cordura en situaciones obvias no iba a resultar un trabajo fácil.

Desde la primera vez y para la segunda sesión que la había visto aparecer de una forma similar que su gusto por ella creció. Y de repente le soltaba aquello de que durante las sesiones no podía tratarla más allá de la distancia de una paciente con su sicóloga y debían actuar de esa manera tan lejana.

Su sicóloga, repitió mentalmente y sonrió. Rachel estaba allí por ella después de todo y, a pesar de que no podía abrazarla ni tocarla con el cariño que le tenía reservado, la seguridad de saber que la tendría luego era suficiente para echarse al sillón y comenzar.

— **Quinn ¿recuerdas todo lo que hiciste en California?** —

— **Ajá. Fuimos a una cena con tus padres, caminamos en…** —

— **No, no lo que hicimos** —la interrumpió Rachel — **Lo que hiciste** —con sus manos a la altura del abdomen, la rubia tamborileó sus pulgares y agudizó la mirada, intentando recordar alguna actividad hecha solo por ella —

— **No hice nada sola** —

— **¿Estás segura?...cierra los ojos** —le obedeció al instante. Con sus párpados juntos, sintió un leve toque, que se convertía en caricia en su frente y luego delinearle la nariz, hasta su mentón y alejarse desde un costado. Se removió, con una sonrisa y finalmente se relajó para iniciar —

— **Es que me dejaste sola cuando fuiste por los resultados, con Tina** —se silenciaron un momento, entendiendo que esa conversación estaba pendiente bajo la promesa de Rachel y luego de compartir una fugaz mirada, ella continuó — **y solo leí** —

— **¿Te está gustando la novela?** —

— **Mucho, quitando las tonterías de Luciano, Charlotte es muy linda y está enamorada** —

— **Bien, ya verás que mientras más páginas pases, más encantador lo encontrarás. Algo más deberías haber hecho** —Quinn emitió un sonido, pensativa y alzó los hombros —

— **Vi televisión, había un programa de animales y me gustó mucho** —rió al recordarlo. Rachel le dedicó su mayor atención, porque la diversión en su paciente delataba su sinceridad y los gestos al contarle de qué se trataba la respaldaban aún más — **las mascotas jugaban y peleaban. Había perros con bebés, niños pequeños que se divertían con los cachorros y otros animales ¿Tú lo habías visto antes?** —la morena negó, en una fugaz mentira pero es que solo quería continuar oyéndola — **pues cuando regresemos lo harás** —

— **Asique quieres regresar** —musitó la sicóloga y anotando algo en su agenda — **¿solo para ver otra vez el programa?** —

— **No, tú lo verás pero…debo acompañarte. No te irás sin mí ¿cierto?** —preguntó temerosa de imaginar como aquellos besos y momentos que compartía con Rachel de repente se acabaran y no habría más muestras de cariño que recibir. Tragó saliva, al fantasear con la morena en California y lejos de ella, disfrutando del programa de televisión sola o con alguien más. Parecía como si el bombeo de su corazón se hubiese paralizado pero volvió, tras un toque en su hombro y una sonrisa de su sicóloga —

— **Cierto… ¿cómo te sentiste esos días fuera de casa?** —

— **Me gustaron mucho** —reveló y sorprendiendo a ambas — **tu departamento es muy lindo, Sheila es muy linda y todo es lindo. Todo lo haces lindo, Rachel** —la morena rió, avergonzada y sacudió la cabeza —

— **Conociste algunas personas, bastantes a decir verdad ¿podrías recordarme algunos nombres?** —

— **Estaba Tina, tu amiga….y tus padres** —Rachel detuvo su bolígrafo a medio escribir y aguardó. Sin embargo la lista de Quinn allí terminó e intentó comprender por qué. No nombró a Santana, a su torpe y entrometido ex novio ni a algún invitado que haya conocido fugazmente la noche de aquella reunión. Y no lo hizo, quizá, por los momentos que había atravesado con ellos pero se preguntó por qué sí sus padres. Con Shelby no habían cruzado palabras y Leroy la culpó del accidente en la fuente. Se humedeció los labios, pensando que tal vez fue sin intención y los recordaría en ese momento.

Pero nada de eso pasó.

— **¿Te agradó Tina?** —

— **Sí…me ponía nerviosa con tantas cosas que hacía pero parece una buena amiga. Tú te llevas bien con ella ¿cierto?** —

— **Muy bien… ¿y mis padres?** —

— **Bueno…tu madre…a tu madre no la conocí mucho pero eres idéntica a ella. Y tu padre…él no lo sé pero son tus padres. Y me agradó conocerlos** —

— **Si hubieses tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos o alguien más ¿qué crees que le hubieses contado? O qué te gustaría que te contaran** —

— **Hubiese hablado contigo y te hubiese contado todo lo que quisieras** —le dijo sin chistar. No había necesidad de pedir por alguien más si Rachel entraba en las opciones. Podía pasar horas oyéndola con alguna anécdota u orden y ella podría pasar el mismo tiempo contándoles cosas que hundieran un poco más el hueco que producía en la morena, para estancarse con seguridad allí —

— **Haz de cuenta que no estoy, que no estuve esa noche** —aclaró velozmente — **¿a quién te hubieses acercado para hablarle?** —

— **A nadie** —murmuró, estremecida de tan solo imaginarlo porque quizá no hubiese insistido con la morena. Pero sola allí, entre el tumulto de desconocidos, se hubiese echado a correr para no entablar conversación ni socializar con alguien —

— **Elige a uno de mis padres** —

— **No. Tu madre no…no te miró ni nos saludó desde que ocupamos su casa y tu padre…él defendió a tu ex novio. No les voy a agradar nunca** —

— **No te preocupes por eso, cuando te conozcan con más tiempo quedarán encantados contigo** —

— **No, no lo harán. Ni ellos ni nadie. Bueno, Tina quizá pero ella es tu amiga y…** —

— **Quinn…Quinn** —la cortó Rachel, alzando la voz y obligándola a abrir los ojos — **tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo? Solo estamos imaginando lo que podría haber pasado. Si no quieres conocerlos ahora, no lo harás. No por ahora** —

— **¿Y después?** —

— **En algún momento deberá pasar** —le respondió la morena con certeza — **recuerda que no podemos dejar que tu miedo a avanzar te detenga. No puedes ser un secreto para los demás toda tu vida, Quinn** —

— **Pero Rachel…golpeé a alguien y si lo vuelvo a ver, lo haré otra vez y…y entonces tus padres ni nadie sentirá aprecio por mi. Nunca** —se resignó encaprichada, casi sollozando y la morena la estudió unos segundos — **ni siquiera sé por qué te agrado a ti pero no quiero dejar de hacerlo** —

— **Es porque eres irresistible para cualquiera, todos te tomarán cariño. Y porque me gustas y te quiero** —aseguró. Y como una pequeña y fantasiosa lámpara, se encendió una idea dentro de ella y se puso de pie — **Quinn, sígueme** —

Ella lo hizo al instante. Abandonó el sillón y caminó tras sus pasos, deteniéndose en la cocina tras una exigente señal. Rachel se paseó por la casa unos minutos y regresó, con un palo de escoba, un tarro de conservas vacío y su agenda.

Quinn actuaba si ella participaba directa o indirectamente de la situación. Era como si el soporte que la rubia no se molestaba en ocultar y necesitaba para abrir de a poco su dura coraza. Por eso, con algo de rapidez y tratando de armarlo bien, dejó el tarro sobre una punta de la escoba y lo sostuvo con una de sus manos, sacudiéndolo para que lo notara.

— **¿Qué?** —preguntó la ojiverde confusa —

— **Haremos algo…actuarás como si ella fuese…fuese cualquier persona ¿de acuerdo?** —

— **¿Ella?** —

— **Ella** —repitió y moviéndolo nuevamente para que entendiera — **bien, ahora quiero que cierres los ojos…e imagina que entras a la reunión de la otra noche** —añadió cuando Quinn ya no la veía — **entonces, hay muchas personas, por ahí también estoy bebiendo algo, quizá** —aclaró y no pudo evitar observar la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su paciente — **caminas entre ellos y llegas a la barra, a pedir algún refresco** —

— **Jugo de naranja** —

— **Jugo de naranja, bien, buena elección. Y luego, una chica muy guapa se detiene junto a ti** —

— **¿Tú?** —

— **No, Quinn. Alguien más, no importa quién** —

— **Pero tú eres muy guapa y pagaría tu bebida si solo te pararas junto a mí** —la sicóloga suspiró, aguantando las ganas de asaltarla con un beso o pedirle que se callara. Y esa opción debía tomar, estaban en una sesión aún y no llegarían a nada si no seguía de manera profesional —

— **La chica comienza a hablarte, te quiere conocer y luego te invita a bailar. Pero tú quieres conversar con ella, saber qué hace y tener una larga charla sobre sus gustos ¿qué le dirías?** —

Quinn rascó su cabeza, razonando el efecto que Rachel quería pero gesticuló confundida, alzando sus hombros y abriendo sus ojos nuevamente.

— **No lo sé… ¿por qué no puedo solo beber mi jugo y luego irme?** —

— **Porque no** —respondió la morena entre dientes — **dijiste que nadie iba a tenerte aprecio si golpeabas a alguien otra vez. Bueno, una manera de avanzar para que comiencen a interesarse en ti, es hablando correctamente y sin utilizar la violencia. Sigue** —

— **Pero no quiero que se interesen en mí, Rachel** —musitó cual niña caprichosa, como cuando alguno de sus padres la obliga a ir a un cumpleaños y del niño que no soporta — **¿por qué no puedes entender que solo soy feliz contigo? No quiero a alguien más** —

Y en realidad así era. Quería a Rachel con ella, abrazándola, mirándola, compartiendo besos o solo su presencia, como al inicio y cuando se conocieron. La morena le hacía bien más allá de solo a su cuerpo y deseaba que lo comprendiera ya para no tener que repetírselo y que se acostumbrara a eso.

¿Por qué debía cambiar por alguien que aún no llegaba ni conocía? Rachel la había aceptado y tal como era ¿por qué no podían los demás hacer lo mismo?

— **No quiero que tu mundo se reduzca a mí, no puedes depender de una sola persona solo por amor ¿oyes lo egoísta que suena eso para alguien que quiere conocerte?** —

— **Pues que no me conozcan** —soltó sin pensar y la molestia en el rostro de su sicóloga la obligaron a detenerla por el brazo cuando quiso marcharse — **lo siento** —

— **¿Crees que me agradaste o comenzaste a gustarme desde el primer momento en que te ví? Debes darle su tiempo a todos, Quinn. El hecho de que estés aquí y ocultes tu condición, no significa que debas esconderte también. Manejamos el ritmo en que quieras hacerlo pero debes hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? No puedes simplemente esperar a que las cosas sucedan solas** —

Ella la miró, notando la seriedad y convicción más allá de aquellos ojos marrones que tanto brillaban a la luz del sol o por las noches, bajo el faro del pórtico y antes de despedirse con un beso en sus labios.

Asintió, algo aturdida y dudosa pero Rachel recreó el momento anterior y aguardó a que ella misma continuara.

— **¿Qué le digo?** —

— **Lo que creas conveniente para que ella te siga la conversación…imagina a quien tú quieras** —agregó vencida al ver la incomodidad en su paciente — **pero no puedo ser yo. Piensa en alguien más** —

A pesar de eso, Quinn pensó cómo hubiera sido todo si Rachel y ella se conocían en una simple fiesta, en tan solo unos minutos y con el tiempo reducido, en su contra y no como el rancho se lo regalaba.

Fantaseó, con ser una importante integrante del edificio que Leroy Berry había alardeado tenía y a aquel viejo palo de escoba y a aquella lata oxidada, les puso el rostro y el cuerpo de la morena.

— **La saludaría….le preguntaría cómo está, cómo se encuentra, qué está bebiendo, si le gusta y si se está divirtiendo** —Rachel curvó media sonrisa y apretó sus labios, ocultando una risa burlona —

— **Está bien, Quinn pero una pregunta a la vez. Si le hablas a alguien así de rápido y sin conocerlo será algo raro** —

— **De acuerdo** —masculló lentamente — **Si las personas quieren conocerme, deberán ser como tú. No quiero a alguien igual a mi padre o a tu ex novio. Te quiero a ti y a alguien que tenga tu cuidado al hablarme y tu manera de tratarme. Lo siento, Rachel, pero no lo quiero de otra forma. Si te elijo ¿por qué no puedo elegir a los demás?** —

La morena se pasó una mano por la frente, cansada de esa sesión y sabiendo que lo que continuara explicando no cambiaria la opinión de Quinn. Movió la cabeza en afirmación y suspiró, cediéndole el lugar a su paciente nuevamente. Harían las cosas a su antojo, al parecer y le tardaría otro tiempo de la terapia modificarlo.

— **Estoy fracasando en mi propio trabajo** —la oyó con molestia y ella frunció el ceño —

— **Claro que no ¿qué no te es suficiente con ver el cambio que has hecho en mí? Mira esto** —ordenó al alzar la voz y remangar su camisa — **¿lo ves? Cuando te enojas conmigo, mis vellos se levantan. Por miedo, Rachel, tiemblo de miedo al pensar que si te enojas dejarás de quererme y te irás** —

— **Te he dicho que no me iré** —

— **Si pero eso mi cuerpo no lo entiende y mi mente…mi mente solo piensa en otras cosas. En ti, en mis animales, en cómo cuidarte y…y cuando le queda un espacio piensa en si quieres irte ¿Sabes que el músculo que produce esto se llama horripilante? Sí, lo leí de tus libros** —le aclaró con torpeza y nervios, apuntando aún su piel crispada bajo la mirada cuestionable de la morena — **horripilante sería despertarme y verte dejándome, pero supongo que por eso lo llaman así. Y sucede por emociones y tú…y tú me generas esas emociones. Haces y deshaces en mi corazón y no conforme también fuera de el, en mi piel ¿Crees que eso es fracasar? Has hecho lo que nadie en mi vida ¿y crees que fracasaste? ¿Qué no sirve tu trabajo? Es por tu trabajo que te conocí y no puedes decir que fue en vano porque no te lo voy a permitir. No hables como si nada de tu trabajo porque mis sentimientos están allí también ¿Quieres manejar también mis sentimientos?** —Ironizó, sabiendo hasta el comienzo de la respuesta — **¿Acaso quieres manejarme completa?** —

Lo había soltado todo. Desde la dependencia obvia que tenía por ella y que necesitaba para continuar, hasta el terror de ya no tenerla, de no poseer aquel empujón que Rachel era más allá de las sesiones y la terapia. Era su empuje a salir al mundo, a conocerlo y tratar de entenderlo. Si no hay empujón, no hay salida y entonces se mantendría siempre bajo la puerta, dudosa de salir o regresar al interior para siempre.

De un paso llegó a ella. Alejó de un manotazo aquella marioneta que nunca pudo ser y atrapó una mejilla de Rachel. La acarició con su pulgar, mientras humedecía sus labios y con un leve tirón la acercó hasta su espacio personal.

Cuando se inclinó y respiró contra su nariz, los brazos de la sicóloga cayeron vencidos y ella le rodeó la espalda completamente, hasta detenerse en su cintura e imposibilitarle una huida. Sabía que no lo haría, no buscaría la manera de escapar ni forzar un agarre para alejarse. Pero se aseguró, por si acaso, con la otra mano firme aún en su cuello y parte de su mentón.

La morena vagó la mirada por todo su rostro, de un lado a otro y tragó saliva. Quinn pudo ver el bulto amontonarse en la garganta y la dureza al pasarlo. Sonrió débilmente, rozándole el labio inferior con su pulgar y cuando la vió relajarse al cerrar sus ojos, cortó la distancia y la besó.

Tan rara, dolorosa y caliente como la sangre, así se sintió en ese momento la boca de Rachel. Pretendiendo que se debió al arrebato, Quinn entreabrió la suya y colonizó con total descuido y se apoderó de ella hasta oírla suspirar.

Su sabor comenzó a cambiar.

Dulce como el azúcar, como la golosina favorita de un niño o el chocolate que tanto amaba, la lengua de la morena buscó la de ella y se aferraron, como un hierro al fuego y un náufrago al último trozo de madera. Así de desesperado porque lo socorrieran y angustiante como quién evita torturarse con la herramienta caliente, las manos de la sicóloga ocuparon su cuello.

Bajo la exquisitez de la que su paladar se degustaba, Quinn la giró con cuidado y la arrinconó contra la mesada, profundizando casi lo imposible aún más el contacto.

 _Las primeras experiencias,_ le había explicado la morena. En las primeras experiencias se sentiría así, como en ese momento y a cada segundo que pasaba. Deseándola con tan solo unos roces y porque era Rachel después de todo, el mecanismo que ponía en funcionamiento a su corazón y alborotaba cada centímetro de su cabeza.

Compartieron aquel beso por largos minutos, con el silencio completo del campo y el sonido de sus bocas suplicándole a la otra no alejarse. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, aprisionando la de Rachel contra el frío mármol y separándola apenas, antes de repetir el acto y hundirse contra ella.

— **Las sesiones no pueden terminar así** —le advirtió la sicóloga con dificultad entre medio de los besos. Quinn sonrió con sorna—

— **Admites que no fracasaste entonces** —

Mientras sus bocas reiniciaban la violencia al tocarse, ella sacó la camisa profesional de la falda y coló los dedos en su espalda. La morena se arqueó, separándose para jadear sorprendida y abrieron sus ojos a la vez.

— **Quiero hacerlo de vuelta, Rachel** —le exigió con la respiración agitada y su mirada en los labios frente a ella — **lo que hicimos bajo la ducha de tu casa…quiero hacerlo de vuelta** —

Cuando vió la sonrisa formarse donde sus ojos no se despegaban, alzó lentamente la vista; y la mirada oscura como dulce de Rachel la observaron unos segundos.

La morena desabotonó su camisa y Quinn sintió finalmente sus piernas contraerse, oprimiéndose en su miembro y generándole una erección que ya no podía ocultar. Cuando la vió quitársela y lanzarla, su brassier blanco la hizo apretar los dientes antes de estirarse a el.

Besó su pecho, sintiendo una mano de Rachel a lo largo de la espalda y con una destreza irreconocible abrió el sostén. Un camino con su boca en la piel llegó hasta sus hombros, mientras bajaba las tiras y una mordida, cuando lo quitó al fin y lo arrojó lejos.

Sujetó a la morena y la sentó sobre la mesada, separándole las rodillas y acomodándose en ese espacio reducido, donde sus entrepiernas se presionaban y exigían más que sus lenguas al besarse. Con los talones aprisionando sus glúteos, Quinn se quitó la camisa por su cabeza y la lanzó, antes de regresar a los labios que pedían por ella.

Era la segunda vez que compartirían aquel momento culminando el deseo por la otra, por lo que descendió de manera fantasmal su mano y hurgó bajo la falda. El muslo ejercitado, caliente y suave estaba esperándola. Lo arañó, liberándole un suspiro a Rachel y aprovechando el alejamiento para llegar a su cuello.

Sabía y olía tan bien que no pudo evitar mordisquearlo, para excusarse al pasarle la lengua y entonces aquel sonido encantador se oyó. El lloriqueo entre cortado de la morena se hizo presente y con sus dos manos tironeándole el cinturón desde atrás.

— **Ahora que lo recuerdo** —susurró pesadamente contra su oído — **cuando me dejaste sola…también hice algo más** —

— **Ajá** —

— **Compré condones** —todo se detuvo un momento. La sicóloga la separó con suavidad por los hombros y la miró, haciendo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran frente a su ceja alzada —

— **Para eso no tienes vergüenza de hablar con alguien ¿eh?** —Se burló y ella desvió su mirada — **pero no tienes que preocuparte. Lo necesitaremos hoy pero…comenzaré a tomar anticonceptivos ¿entiendes? Que tendría el mismo trabajo que los condones que compraste pero…será más agradable para ti si no los usas** —

La rubia volvió a verla enseguida ¿Igual de placentero que la vez anterior? ¿Qué tan distinto se sentiría ahora? Conteniendo la respuesta para corroborarla, se abrazó a Rachel y la alejó de allí. Con sus piernas rodeándole la cadera, atravesó el pasillo y llegaron a una habitación.

La dejó sobre la cama, con delicadeza pero se mantuvo de pie, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y pensar cómo continuar.

— **Tu cuarto era más cercano** —le reprochó la morena estirándose a besarla y acostándola sobre ella, reiniciando los movimientos anteriores en la mesada. Quinn negó con seguridad —

— **Debo buscarlos** —gimió cuando una mano abrió su cinturón y desesperada ingresó hacia su bulto. Con una mordida en su mentón, se alejó y corrió a su maleta, desparramando la ropa y buscando la bolsa con el nombre de una farmacia inscripto.

De regreso por el camino, abrió el sobre con su boca y se detuvo frente a la cama. Rachel la miró de lado, con el temblor bajando su cremallera y se irguió hasta arrodillarse frente ella. Mientras quitaba el condón del envoltorio, las manos calientes y expertas de la morena bajaron su ropa interior y la deslizó por sus piernas.

Y lo siguiente fue un destello oscuro en lo más profundo de su razonamiento.

Los dedos de Rachel rodearon su duro y erecto pene, para masajearlo de arriba abajo y por los segundos más placenteros se mantuvieron en ese trabajo. Se quitó el brassier con el temblor del orgasmo a punto de golpearla y, al sentir las gotas del liquido pre seminal ansiando salir, empujó suavemente a la morena hasta acostarla otra vez.

Se colocó el condón según su intuición y cuando cuestionó con la mirada, recibió un asentimiento. Lo había hecho bien y ahora repetiría aquel momento. Con más tiempo, más cuidado y creía que se sentiría de otra manera, mucho más anhelante que días atrás.

Recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel con la mirada y se detuvo en su intimidad. Se humedeció los labios, preguntándose si tan solo debía empezar y no lastimaría a ninguna o aquella molestia regresaría. Cuando la morena la llamó con una señal de mano, se estiró y le dejó un beso bajo su abdomen.

Cuando los dedos de Rachel se enredaron en su cabello y la guiaron a su entrepierna, Quinn la repasó con su nariz y fue suficiente para abrir su boca y besarla, succionarla a cada alarido de la morena y dedicarse solo a ella.

Pasó la lengua en sus labios inferiores, delicados como cada parte de Rachel y los chupó, reclamándose por qué no lo había hecho la vez anterior. Cuando sus dientes tocaron un punto sobresaliente, los gemidos aumentaron e intentó entender por qué. Cuando lo atrapó y lo torturó con la punta de su lengua, Rachel la apretó contra ella y finalmente la vió alzarse para desplomarse al instante.

Se alejó lentamente, tras llenar su paladar con aquellos flujos dulces y exquisitos y acarició donde había estado con su pulgar. Algunas gotas de sudor tapaban el moreno cuerpo desnudo por lo que se acostó sobre el, pasando sus manos bajo las piernas y levantándolas apenas.

— **Rachel** —la llamó al verla con el pecho subiendo y bajando, la cabeza a un lado y los ojos cerrados — **quiero seguir ¿puedo?** —

— **Puedes, mi amor** —le respondió con una sonrisa y viéndola —

La penetró al instante, por el dolor que se acumulaba en sus partes más íntimas y la morena apretó los dientes. A pesar de la protección, el calor de Rachel la envolvió y el sonido de su miembro chocando contra aquellas húmedas paredes, se oyó a cada embestida.

Aunque de que todo raciocinio la abandonó, los gemidos de la morena porque siguiera y no se detuviera, las uñas arañándole la espalda y las mordidas en sus hombros, Quinn aumentó el ritmo pero le preguntaba si todo estaba bien.

Y recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta, le exigió que la mirara porque no tardaría mucho en llegar a su clímax. Con las gotas que caían en su frente y golpeaban a la morena, la rubia arremetió la velocidad y, tras una última fuerte estocada, finalmente se hundió en las profundo de Rachel y alzó la cabeza.

Gimió, gritó y sus ojos en blanco la hicieron caer contra la morena nuevamente.

Había sido mejor, mucho mejor que bajo la ducha pero aquella primera vez la recordaría siempre. Estaba segura que, en realidad, cada encuentro con Rachel sería inolvidable.

Respiraron con pesadez en la oreja de la otra y se abrazaron lo que la poca fuerza les permitió. Pero lo hicieron.

Porque a pesar de vivir los minutos más acelerados y plácidos, en ese pequeño cuerpo y espacio que cedían para la otra, el significado de estar en casa superó lo literal.

Allí, en el cuello de Rachel mientras la besaba y una mano acariciaba su espalda, aquella sangre retomó su curso y su corazón volvió a latir, liberándole lo necesario al resto de su organismo.

Porque su casa y su corazón, ahora parecía reducirse a ella, a la persona que buscó cansada pero besó bajo ese término: lo esencial para continuar avanzando.

* * *

 **Otra cap queridisimas lectoras, me tardé una semana, no es mucho pero adivinen qué? Sip, sigo sin ser el gigo por lo que no tengo tiempo libre. Este cap acabo de escribirlo en el trabajo, asique disculpen si hay muchos errores pero me gustó como quedó porque va a empezar como otra etapa en la etapa en la pareja, no si se lo notaron.**

 **AmunVanger: El dolor físico se presenta en ambos sexos frente a las primeras experiencias, aunque para el hombre sea más incomodidad y molestia que dolor. Si bien Quinn no es un personaje masculino, su desarrollo sexual no es igual que el de Rachel, claramente. Saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor como las Robchele compartiendo un dije de medio corazon justo desde San Valentin. Adiós trabajo, adiós cepillo de dientes, adiós Achele, adiós Lisa Simpson. Por eso Emma se cortó el pelo igual que Dianna, desde hace tiempo la quería reemplazar. Mirala vos a duraznito robandole la mujer a una amiga**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o le daría a Lea una película de lesbiana que ni indicaciones seguro habría que darle.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	21. La luz

Cap XXI: "La luz"

— **Rachel** — la llamó ella, asomándose a la habitación de la morena e interrumpiendo su ritual con cremas de belleza **— Rápido, ven —**

— **¿Qué sucede?** —cuestionó la sicóloga al seguirla de inmediato — **¡Quinn!** —

— **Rápido, solo ven** —repitió casi corriendo por el pasillo y ocultándose afuera, a un lado de la puerta. Cuando Rachel atravesó el marco, le rodeó desde atrás los ojos y rió, al verla a dar un pequeño salto asustada —

— **¡Quinn!** —

— **Shhh, tranquila** —le susurró pasando un brazo por su abdomen y pegándose a su espalda — **quiero que veas algo** —

— **Seguro, de esta forma veré mucho** —ironizó. Quinn sonrió, guiándola y notando la inseguridad de Rachel al estirar sus manos para tantear el camino — **¿De qué se trata?** —

— **Solo…es algo que quiero que veas pero debes permanecer en silencio** —aclaró con rapidez — **aquí están los escalones, cuidado** —

A pesar de la oscura noche veraniega, la llevó lejos del pórtico y más. Más allá del rancho, con lentitud y hasta donde el piso desalineado acababa y el liso y proporcionado césped verde comenzaba.

La sostuvo con tanta seguridad, en silencio y echándole por momentos algo de aire a su cuello, solo para oírla protestar por lo bajo. Iluminadas por la luna, las estrellas que parecían parpadear y el canto de los grillos a veces cerca y a veces tan lejos pero que nunca la hicieron dudar del trayecto, solo siguió.

— **¿Estamos cerca del río?** —inquirió la morena al escuchar el agua correr pacíficamente. Sin embargo ella no respondió — **Quinn ¿lo estamos?** —

— **Estás cerca de mí ¿quieres que te suelte?** —

— **No** —contestó la sicóloga al instante — **no quiero que me sueltes** —

Sin detenerse, la rubia la estudió desde la cabeza a los pies, antes de estirarse y dejarle un beso en la nuca. Oyó su nombre en un reproche infantil, cual juego y vergonzoso mientras seguían.

Le gustaba tanto eso de Rachel, esa misma exigencia con que llevaba las sesiones como el tono molesto que apenas podía fingir. Y la combinación de eso era lo mejor, percibirla en ambos estado era el resultado perfecto de la estadía de la sicóloga allí con ella.

Y así como la morena se lo pidió, no iba a soltarla.

Al llegar a su destino, Quinn avanzó con lentitud hasta frenar, obligando a Rachel a hacer lo mismo. Alejó con calma su mano, liberándole la ceguedad momentánea y aguardó a ver su reacción.

No se trataba de una sorpresa, al menos ella pensó que no era eso, pero había una notica que debía conocer también y debía conocerla cuánto antes. A unos metros de ellas, había una llamativa y bien formada fogata, un tronco grueso en el suelo y Rachel se alejó, llegando a Fiona que estaba acostada pero con sus ojos abiertos.

— **¿Está enferma?** —le preguntó preocupada y ella negó con una sonrisa —

— **No** —le dijo acercándose y deteniéndose a su lado — **está embarazada** —

La morena volteó a verla, con sus ojos abiertos de manera desorbitada y su boca sorprendida, antes de arrodillarse y recibir el rostro de Fiona hurgando el de ella.

— **¿Tendrá un hijo?** —murmuró emocionada y acariciándole el abdomen —

— **Un potrillo** —la corrigió Quinn — **controlaba su fecha para evitarle otra gestación pero parece que Pantano se aprovechó de nuestra estadía en California** —Rachel rió, mirándola pro sobre su hombro y escondiendo el rostro tras su brazo estirado —

— **Me encanta la idea. Serán unos buenos padres, no sé por qué te quejas** —le dijo volviendo su atención a Fiona — **¿cómo lo sabes?** —

— **Cuando intenté llevarla al corral, Pantano se acercó pero lo esquivó, relinchaba porque no lo quería cerca. Y lo que tocas es su ubre** —rió — **por donde alimentará a su pequeño y solo aparece en estos casos** —

— **¿No le duele?** —preguntó al notar la molestia del animal cuando la acariciaba —

— **Quizá un poco, es que está sensible y querrá privacidad a partir de ahora. Pero quería que lo supieras. El momento del parto será grandioso** —

— **Lo puedo imaginar ¿Y cuándo será eso?** —

— **En unos ocho meses si todo el ciclo es normal. Debo buscarle un lugar para que se sienta cómoda y sepa que allí puede estar bien** —

— **¿Y puedo elegir su nombre cuándo nazca?** —Quinn la miró, explayando una sonrisa y asintiendo sin dudar. Rachel le había dicho que solo iba a estar en Lost Springs cinco meses y, notando que ya estaba por cumplir dos, el cálculo escapaba de esa realidad, por lo que, significaba quizás, que la morena pensaba en pasar más tiempo con ella — **¿eso quiere decir que seré tía?** —la rubia lanzó una risa —

— **Si así lo quieres llamar** —

— **¡Ay! Esto es tan lindo** —exclamó llegando a ella y colgándose de su cuello. Quinn sostuvo su emoción por la cintura y se dedicó a mirar sus cortos saltos de felicidad — **tendremos a alguien súper pequeño que cuidar en unos meses y corriendo por todo el rancho** —

— **Rach** —la interrumpió — **el potrillo sabrá cuidarse solo. Fiona tendrá un arduo trabajo de parto pero luego de ayudarlo unas horas, el ya podrá caminar y seguirla. No es como un bebé** —

— **¿No?** —repitió con su ilusión apagándose — **¿no podré arroparlo como a un bebé y darle su biberón?** —

— **Bueno…quizá darle su alimento sí pero lo demás no. Lo siento** —

— **Quería un ser pequeñito que cuidar** —murmuró la morena, con el labio inferior titubeante, mientras jugaba con la solapa de su camisa. Ella le hizo a un lado el cabello, alejándolo de la mejilla y acomodándoselo tras la oreja —

— **Fiona será la mamá, no tú. Ella puede ponerse celosa y hasta dañarte, lo hizo una vez conmigo** —

— **¿Te golpeó?** —

— **Algo así. Como toda madre, solo lo hizo para proteger a su hijo** —añadió, acariciándole ligeramente el mentón con su pulgar — **luego tendrás a alguien que cuidar, ya lo verás** —terminó, imaginándose cuando otro animal estuviese en la misma situación que Fiona.

Sin embargo Rachel la observó con firmeza, apagando los movimientos sobre su pecho y ella comprendió el impacto de sus palabras. Desde la boca a los ojos, su mirada subió y la de la morena ya la esperaba, agudizada y casi inerte.

Se aclaró la garganta, iniciando un silencio incómodo y que mantuvieron al alejarse lentamente. Quinn se pasó las manos por el pantalón y giró sobre sus talones, balbuceando al pedirle que volviera a seguirla.

— **Ven, hay algo más que quiero que veas** —

A la orilla del río, la rubia retiró una linterna que colgaba tras su cinturón y la esperó, hasta sentirla pararse a su lado. La encendió y apuntó en medio del agua, reprimiendo una sonrisa al escuchar el chillido de admiración que inundó el lugar.

— **Son anguilas de agua dulce** —le informó. Un sin número de una especie similar a una serpiente, viajaba con velocidad frente a ellas. Una tras otra y manteniendo una fila, retumbando de esa forma su color verde al golpear la luz de la linterna —

— **No creí que había peces aquí** —

— **No los hay, ellas están migrando y buscan el caudal, seguramente para aparearse porque el río no tiene la profundidad que necesitan ¿Ves aquellas?** —explicó iluminando una fila más lejana — **son más grandes, son las hembras y guían. Esto es un espectáculo ¿no crees?** — agregó girando a verla — **¿Qué?** —musitó al notar la mirada llamativa de Rachel sobre ella, perdiéndose de lo que decía era un desfile acuático porque estaba admirablemente concentrada en su rostro. La morena negó ligeramente —

— **Te estaba prestando atención ¿cómo es qué sabes tanto?** —

— **Bueno, lo he visto por algunas noches durante toda mi vida y mi padre me ha explicado otras. Es raro que muerdan** —dijo dejando la linterna en su bolsillo trasero e internándose en el agua —

— **Quinn ¿Qué haces? Vuelve aquí** —

— **Además se pueden conservar como mascota ¿quieres que te lleve una?** —

— **¿Qué? ¡No!** —rió la morena. Pero la rubia hundió sus brazos en el río y tras varios intentos, logró tomar una —

— **Esta puede llamarse Rachel, mira que linda es** —aclaró alzándola. La sicóloga sacudió la cabeza, divertida y volvió a llamarla — **¿y esta? Es pequeña, tendrías aquí qué cuidar, mira** —

— **No, Quinn, ven aquí** —

— **A ver, espera…puedo conseguirte otra. Hay muchas y… ¡diablos!** —

— **¡Quinn!** —gritó al verla hundirse. En tan solo un segundo, el corazón de Rachel detuvo bruscamente su alegría y latía con violencia ahora, desesperado porque la rubia emergiera. A pesar de la oscuridad, tras no ver movimientos por unos segundos, se lanzó al agua y nadó hasta ella — **¡Quinn!** —

Palpó inútilmente el círculo que la rodeaba y hasta podía sentir el cosquilleo de las anguilas entre sus piernas. Giró cientos de veces su cabeza y la buscó, angustiada y al borde del llanto por lo que, cuando la sorprendieron con un abrazo por la espalda, se alejó en reclamo y la observó con altanería.

— **¿Esto te parece gracioso? ¡Pensé que alguna de esas cosas te había mordido!** —

— **Te dije que no lo hacían** —se burló ella pretendiendo abrazarla pero Rachel la alejó entre manotazos — **¿estás enojada?** —

— **No puedes alterarme así y creer que me reiré contigo ¡Y el agua está helada! ¡Me largo!** —

— **Pero Rach, estaba bromeando. No hay peligro aquí** —

— **¡Me largo!** —repitió la morena y caminando a la orilla —

— **De acuerdo pero antes mira esto ¡Mira!** —Rachel suspiró, deteniéndose y volteando a verla. Cuando Quinn se puso de pie y abrió los brazos para dejarse caer de espalda, el corazón de la sicóloga volvió a comprimirse, al punto de humedecer sus ojos y haciéndola correr de regreso a ella —

— **¡No!** —la sostuvo después de lanzarse y sacudiéndola por la camisa — **¡No hagas eso!** —

— **¿Qué hice ahora?** —

— **¿No te das cuenta qué podrías haber golpeado tu cabeza? Maldita sea, Quinn esto no es juego ¿estás bien?** —

— **Estoy bien, Rach ¿qué sucede?** —inquirió preocupada, cuando las lágrimas de Rachel cayeron en su rostro antes de jalarla en un abrazo —

Ella la cubrió completamente y la dejó desahogarse, contra su pecho y sintiendo las manos de la morena estrujando su camisa. Permanecieron por unos minutos allí, hasta que el frío las azotó a ambas y salieron del agua sin separarse.

A un lado de la fogata, Quinn le pidió que se quitara la ropa mojada y tomó la frazada que usaban en el sillón bajo el pórtico que había llevado. Desnudas, sabiéndose solas y sin preocupaciones, las cubrió a ambas y guió hasta el tronco tirado, donde se sentaron a esperar que el temblor las abandonara.

Con la mirada de Rachel en la fogata, ella le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos y la acercó, traspasándose el calor corporal de la otra.

— **¿Por qué te pusiste así?** —le preguntó con su mano subiendo y bajando por el costado moreno — **¿qué sucede?** —

— **No quiero que te pase nada y…lo siento, me puse como loca pensando que podías golpearte** —

— **Pero hubiera sido solo eso, un golpe** —

— **No, no es solo eso** —la contradijo al dejar ambas manos en su muslo derecho y alzando la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se concentraron en la otra, ella permaneció en silencio y aguardó — **tengo algo que decirte y si no lo hice antes fue porque no sabía cómo sin estar justo como actué, alterada y obsesionada por cuidarte. Pero necesito que me escuches y también una respuesta ¿de acuerdo?** —

— **De acuerdo** —susurró. No tenía idea de qué se trataba y el por qué de la angustia de Rachel. Sin embargo, quería que se aclarara y volver a verla como siempre, riendo por las tonterías que compartieran u oyéndola suspirar por sus besos.

Cuando la morena se humedeció los labios reiteradas veces, ella debió alzar las cejas y estirar su rostro, en señal de que hablara.

— **Es sobre tus resultados médicos ¿Recuerdas que Tina te hizo un exámen de sangre y algunas radiografías? Bueno, sobre lo primero no debemos preocuparnos, todo está bien** —

— **Como me lo habías dicho** —sonrió Quinn — **dijiste que no había nada malo en mí** —

— **Y no lo hay, mi amor** —murmuró. Ella cerró los ojos, al sentir una mano en su mejilla y luego el roce de labios — **pero si otra…otra situación** —volvió a verla, cuando los dedos se convirtieron en caricia pero no se percibían como siempre —

— **Cuando me dijiste que me querías, lo dijiste sin darme tiempo a anticiparlo. Y eso fue lo más importante que podrías haberme dicho alguna vez** —le aseguró — **asique lo que tengas que decirme ahora, dilo de la misma manera. No necesitas pensarlo** —

Pero Rachel infló su pecho, tomándose un momento y lo soltó de inmediato, luego de la exhalación y como el asunto contrario al que Quinn creía: lo más importante.

— **Tienes una secuela en el interior de tu cabeza, el origen puede haber sido un golpe o un accidente y eso ha creado un traumatismo. Eso significa que si no lo tratamos, Quinn, te hará daño. Está haciéndotelo, en realidad, por cada minuto que perdemos si no te…si no te sometes a una operación para desaparecerlo** —

Ella entrecerró los ojos y la morena tragó saliva, parecía inmune a la información o de a poco estaba asimilándola. Cualquiera sea la opción, iba a permanecer esperando su reacción y aún mas su respuesta.

Quinn hizo un conteo visual veloz de su infancia, de su adolescencia y hasta llegar a sus 25 años que actualmente tenía. Le gustaba correr, saltar, trepar arboles y arrojarse al río, sí pero no recordaba que algunas de esas actividades le hayan proporcionado un golpe casi mortal o preocupante.

Pero hubo uno. Una sola vez debió ser hospitalizada de urgencia y con sangre cayendo de su cabeza, tras ser arremetida contra el piso y perder la consciencia por unas horas. Se llevó además un pómulo morado e hinchado y una costilla rota.

Miró a Rachel de inmediato, con tanta frialdad que la mano se alejó de su rostro y la morena pasó saliva con esfuerzo.

— **Lo sabes ¿cierto? ¿Crees que esto fue su culpa?** —

— **¿Podría ser por otra cosa?** —formuló de manera retórica. Quinn mordió su labio interno y se pasó una mano por la frente, antes de intentar ponerse de pie — **no, no permitiré que te cierres y pases por esto sola** —la detuvo Rachel al sentarla nuevamente y regresar a sus posiciones — **estoy aquí ¿de acuerdo? Y esta vez no dejaré que ni tú misma te hagas daño. Si crees que fue por otra cosa, sinceramente a estas alturas ya no importa** —

— **¿Y si fue él?** —

— **Si fue él deberá pagar por lo que hizo pero sobre todo por el daño que te generó. Quinn…Quinn** —insistió tomándole el mentón y obligándola a mirarla — **esta operación debe realizarse cuánto antes** —

Le dió miedo Tina, el consultorio de Tina y lo que Tina hizo con ella en solo unos minutos ¿Una operación? pensó. No podría, el terror la consumiría y no podría llegar siquiera a la camilla.

Negó con tanto énfasis que el contacto se soltó y la morena se puso de pie.

— **¿Estás diciendo que no? Esa cirugía salvará tu vida ¿y me estás diciendo que no? ¿Acaso mi preocupación y mis ganas de verte bien no cuentan?** —

— **Es mi decisión hacerla o no ¡debes entrometerte en todo!** —

13 días sin aquellas pastillas que su padre le daba y allí estaba, por segunda vez perdiendo el control y dejando que sus impulsos nerviosos le ganaran. Aquel idiota que golpeó se lo merecía, pensó mientras sacudía su pierna contra el piso.

Pero Rachel estaba en otro rango, superaba el límite de importancia que cualquier otra persona representaba en su vida y, gritarle, debería serle castigado con alguna milagrosa cachetada que algún ser divino debería darle.

Supuso entonces que al día siguiente, cuando Russel regresara con la medicina, debería pedirle más de la dosis acostumbrada para volver a controlarse.

— **Demonios** —susurró — **lo siento. Lo siento mucho, sabes que no es así, no te entrometes pero… ¿y mi miedo a que todo salga mal qué?** —

— **¿Y mi miedo a perderte?** —refutó la sicóloga con un nudo en la garganta — **¿mi miedo a perderte qué? ¿No te importo?** —

Desnuda frente a ella como la tenía, con la luz de la fogata iluminándola tenuemente desde atrás, Quinn estiró su brazo y la jaló, sentándola a horcajadas y besándola al instante.

Era la primera vez que ponía oposición y para no empeorar su acto estúpido de minutos atrás se separó, pero Rachel no se alejó ni se puso de pie. De un momento a otro, la vió con ganas de llorar, con sus ojos acumulando lágrimas y el latido tembloroso de su labio inferior.

— **A veces me desespero en las sesiones y te presiono, Quinn** —murmuró entrecortada — **pero esta vez es distinto. No se trata de un simple avance en tu comportamiento. Se trata de tu vida. No quiero volver a sufrir si te veo caer otra vez en el río o si llegaras a golpearte con algo. No me pidas que sepa tu estado y no haga nada para cambiarlo porque entonces preferiría irme a verte así…en serio, Quinn** —

— **No habría ese estado para mí si te fueras** —masculló de manera dulce. Atrapó sus mejillas y esta vez no hubo forcejeo, solo el sonido que la nariz de Rachel producía tras retener el llanto — **eres la sangre que bombea mi corazón ¿lo recuerdas? Y si te vas…si te vas, entonces dejará de hacerlo** —

— **Entonces no permitas que me vaya… no dejes a tus latidos estancados** —

Ella deslizó sus manos y la abrazó al instante, desplomando en llanto a ambas en el cuello de la otra. Imaginarse sola nuevamente y luego de haberla conocido, era la emoción frustrada que provocaba la tristeza que mojaba la piel de Rachel.

— **Lamento mucho haberte gritado, haz lo mismo y estaremos a mano** —

— **Claro que no, no se trata de eso** —le dijo al separarse y volver a cruzar miradas — **Tina dijo que esta operación cambiará eso. La medicina que te da tu padre…** —

— **Dejaré de tomarlas** —la cortó con brusquedad. Había pensado lo contrario minutos atrás pero, tras haberle producido el llanto, creyó que las disculpas no alcanzarían y una prueba significativa sí. Y la confianza en ese acto tan demandante que Rachel le pidió semanas atrás, finalmente lo cumpliría — **cuando él venga mañana no permitiré que se quede. Lo juro, Rach** —

— **Te quiero, Quinn** —le recordó al estirarse y juntar sus labios.

Aquel destello infinito de contracciones felices regresó. En su interior, en su piel y en el movimiento de su cuerpo.

La sujetó con pertenencia pero delicada, con ambas manos en mitad de su espalda y respondiéndole con el mismo amor en cada encuentro de sus bocas.

El calor dentro de la frazada, el que desprendía la saliva de Rachel y los roces que sus caderas generaban, alteraron su autocontrol pero intentó retenerlo.

Permanecieron por largos minutos así, entre besos, caricias que hurgaban pero se detenían justo antes de llegar a terreno peligroso y la sonrisa contra los dientes de la otra.

Cuando la morena rompió el contacto y ella se estiró a reiniciarlo, un dedo sobre sus labios la detuvo y también la alejó unos centímetros atrás.

— **¿Entiendes todo lo que te he dicho? ¿Entiendes que no podemos perder más tiempo y cuando apenas estés lista cedamos a esa cirugía?... ¿Entiendes lo importante que eres para mí?** —

— **Lo entiendo todo** —le aseguró con la voz ronca — **pero te necesito allí, Rachel. Como en las presiones de las sesiones, tu compañía en la clínica y aquí todo el tiempo conmigo. Siento que aún estoy en el túnel por el que he andado toda mi vida y ahora por fin veo la luz de salida. A lo lejos, aún estoy lejos pero la veo…y se apagará si te vas. Te necesito, Rachel y entiendo que a veces tú no a mí porque eres más independiente y manejas tu vida…pero yo no. No puedo sola** —

— **Tranquila, mi amor** —murmuró la morena repasándole su labio inferior y mordiéndose el de ella — **vas por el camino correcto y saldrás de allí. La luz no se apagará** —aseguró al besarla sin aviso y entonces todo pareció apresurarse.

A cada minuto que sus bocas no se separaban y los sonidos aumentaban, las respiraciones se agitaban pero no se recobraban, sus dedos buscaban con ansias acaparar el cuerpo de Rachel y los de ella arañaban su espalda.

Cuando sintió un leve tirón y la morena se puso de pie. Cuando la vió acostarse sobre el césped y la llamó con una seña. Cuando Quinn se acercó y se acostó sobre ella. Cuando se abrazaron, luego de que la penetrara. Cuando Rachel gimió contra su oreja y ella apretó los dientes.

Cuando el orgasmo de ambas se mezcló minutos después, la luz en los ojos de la morena resplandeció más que nunca y ella sonrió. Antes de reiniciarlo todo y terminarlo todo igual: observando una vez más los destellantes ojos marrones que la iluminaban.

Tantas veces lo repitieron todo que el sol de la madrugada lució como un novato al intentar alumbrarlas.

Tantas veces lo habían repetido todo que, tenerla dormida contra ella en su pecho mientras la acariciaba, era el pie en el acelerador a su camino de llegar al final del túnel

Y el freno, definitivamente, no estaba ni cerca.

* * *

 **Otro caps queridisimas lectoras porque el feriado del sábado me dediqué a escribirlo y a festejar la victoria del Madrid y más las fotos de Lea, algún día mi corazon no va a dar más. Esta cada día más hermosa.**

 **Las que se lamentaron que puse Mapache en el cap anterior, a que se pensaron que fue casualidad?**

 **AleDeCriss: Todavía no sé pero seguramente alguno va a dar problema cuando la relación se sepa. De la otra pregunta, soy secretaria en una clínica odontologica. P.D: Si no fuera porque no va a haber triángulos amorosos, te pondría en el fic para que muerdas a Quinn y te saques la duda. Saludos!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor como la modelo esa diciendo que haría linda pareja con Lea, que pena que tenga 23, es una bebé para la enana abusadora**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o sería igual que Ryan y haría puros proyectos con Lea.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	22. Alguien a quien amar

Cap XXII: "Alguien a quien amar "

 _Si despiertas con una sonrisa, dormirás con una sonrisa después_ , recordó Rachel las palabras de George. Una mañana, cuando apenas tenía nueve años, dejó su habitación y a pesar de su extenuante búsqueda en toda la casa llamando a sus padres, terminó desayunando sola, con los empleados a su alrededor pero ocupados en sus labores e ignorando su presencia.

Cuando el chofer ingresó a la cocina por un vaso de agua y la encontró al borde del llanto, cambió su estado de ánimo al llevarla al parque, al cine y por un helado casi al atardecer. Desde entonces, luego de que él la arropara hasta su habitación porque Leroy aún estaba en el edificio de su trabajo y Shelby acostumbraba a cenar sola en su cuarto, en efecto, luego de abrazar a Elise, su corderito de felpa blanco, un gesto de felicidad acompañaba su sueño cada noche. Cumpliendo sin chistar aquellas palabras del hombre.

A pesar de no estar en su casa como cada última mañana, Rachel empuñó sus manos bajo la almohada y se alzó apenas, sonriendo al sentir los besos esparcirse en su espalda desnuda.

El sol se colaba con potencia a través de su ventana, debían ser las siete pero el sonido que producía la boca de Quinn al tocar su piel no la dejaba pensar más allá de eso; del horario y quizá en realidad podían ser las diez o el mediodía. Lo obvió, porque realmente no le importaba y volvió su pecho a la cama, cuando el peso de la rubia se subió sobre ella y besaba su cuello ahora.

— **¿Sabías que siempre hueles bien?** —le preguntó contra su oreja y Rachel volvió a alzarse, descubriendo la ropa que la ojiverde ya portaba y desequilibraba las condiciones —

— **¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué no estás acostada?** —

— **Porque ya no es hora de estar acostada** —

— **¿Es eso acaso una orden?** —fingió ella seriedad, al ladear el rostro y buscar su mirada. Quinn sin embargo negó, antes de estirarse a ella y acariciarle su perfil con la nariz —

— **Está listo el desayuno. Son las nueve** —respondió con un último beso y alejándose finalmente. Rachel se echó de cara al colchón, el calor de Quinn desapareció al instante y con tanta violencia que ni los rayos solares podrían ser una suplencia — **es mi padre** —le informó mirando al otro lado de la ventana la llegada de una camioneta.

Hacía dos horas que la rubia había cargado a una adormilada Rachel y la guió hasta su cuarto porque sabía que la incomodidad con la que despertaría y además, con Finn a veces dando vuelta en el río, no sería buena imagen que las viera desnudas luego de una noche de pasión a la orilla de una fogata.

— **¿Quieres que te acompañe?** —le preguntó luego de girar a verla —

— **No, no te preocupes** —le dijo con una sonrisa y despegándose de la pared — **no dejes que ese té se enfríe, te hará daño** —

— **De acuerdo** —susurró siguiéndola con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer. Tras oír la puerta de entrada, Rachel enrolló la sábana a su cuerpo y se acercó a la ventana. Corriendo apenas la cortina, para que no notaran su presencia, observó la llegada de Quinn hasta su padre.

Esperó, con el corazón palpitándole dolorosamente pero no había más allá que conversación por parte de él y la rubia solo miraba a un lado o a veces volteaba al rancho. Se preguntó si quizá en realidad sí hubiese necesitado que la acompañara y, al verse en un debate mental, regresó al mueble por un poco de ropa, justo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar por alguna parte.

Desde que había llegado de California que no lo usaba y no tenía idea de dónde lo había dejado la última vez que lo hizo. Lo esquivó de igual manera, cualquier cosa era menos importante que la ayuda que Quinn podía necesitar de ella y, mientras se colocaba entre saltos un jean, volvió a la ventana y con la remera en los dientes se detuvo.

La dejó caer, inconsciente y apresurada por sonreír: a unos metros, Russel Fabray estiró su brazo con un frasco pero la rubia lo alejó, repitiendo el acto hasta que él se dió por vencido. Pero la seriedad volvió, cuando él tomó con fuerzas el brazo de Quinn y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la casa.

Rachel alzó la prenda del piso y abandonó su cuarto con rapidez, colocándosela en el camino y terminando cuando se los encontró al salir al pórtico.

— **Quinn** —la llamó pero su paciente le hizo una seña a que se mantuviera allí — **Quinn, ven** —insistió —

— **¿Tú tienes ideas de lo que estás haciendo?** —vociferó Russel soltando a su hija y planteándose frente a ella, con el rostro duro de molestia y sus ojos en un verde más oscuro que la chica que le gustaba. Pretendió no sentirse intimidada ni nerviosa, por lo que alzó su mentón y apretó su mandíbula —

— **¿Se refiere a no imponer una demanda en su contra y darle unos años de cárcel?** —alardeó cruzándose de brazos y evitando sonreír con victoria, cuando él frunció el ceño — **si no lo hago es porque usted conoce a mi padre y el juicio no lo favorecería, él es bastante convincente en su trabajo. Y por Quinn** —agregó al darle una rápida mirada a la rubia y notando su inquietud — **pero si voy a decirle algo, si no estuvo cuando ella más lo necesitaba, si no le importó cuidarla cuando usted mismo provocó algo…no regrese para cuando ella esté bien. La cuidé durante dos meses y lo seguiré haciendo y con esto** —exclamó al arrebatarle el frasco y golpearlo contra el pecho del hombre — **con esto va a matar a su propia hija, maldita sea. Ya no lo necesita, nunca lo hizo** —

— **¿No? Está bien, haremos una prueba si eso quieres** —ironizó él y guardando la medicina en el bolsillo de su pantalón — **quédate a solas con ella más de una semana sin medicamento. Veremos como te va** —Rachel lanzó un resoplido burlón al instante —

— **Usted es un idiota** —le dijo luego de pensar la respuesta. Russel se volvió bruscamente contra ella pero recibió un empujón: Quinn lo alejó con ambas manos de un golpe y ella la vió de arriba abajo, cuando la espalda de la rubia imposibilitó su visión al hombre — **Quinn, tranquila** —

— **Mira esto** —continuó él — **pasaron apenas dos minutos de la semana y ya está atacándome. Rachel, no digas que no te lo advertí** —

— **Ya no tomo las pastillas** —lo sorprendió su paciente y todo se silenció.

Fue un acto imprevisto, la voz pesada de Quinn lo demostró y el rostro confundido del hombre también. Russel volvió a acortar la distancia y por primera vez Rachel tragó saliva, temblorosa de que algo más ocurriera.

— **¿Qué?** —

— **Que ya no tomo las pastillas** —repitió Quinn — **la última vez que me las diste las boté y ahora ya no las tomaré. Ni nunca más, asique no regreses con eso** —

— **¿Qué ya no las tomas?** —insistió él con sorna — **¿y se puede saber por qué no?**

— **Porque no le hacen bien** —se coló la sicóloga —

— **Tú cállate** —

Y finalmente el terror que la invadió la noche anterior, cuando Quinn se lanzó de espalda al agua, caló en Rachel hasta lo más profundo al verla arrojarse a su padre, cuando él quiso avanzar y ahora ambos estaban en el piso.

En ningún momento creyó que la rubia iba a golpearlo. Pero lo hizo. Quinn alzó el puño y lo estrelló contra su rostro, mientras le gritaba que no se acercara a ella. Y algo más, con un tercer golpe, agregó que estaba haciendo eso porque quería, porque el ya no tomar las pastillas se lo permitían.

Cuando Russel apretó la camisa de la rubia con intenciones de alejarla, ella se acercó enseguida y la sujetó, evitándole el golpe directo que su cabeza iba a dar contra el sillón.

— **Quinn, basta ya** —la detuvo interponiéndose y tomándole el rostro — **¡Quinn!** —

— **¿Para eso pediste por ella?** —preguntó de la nada Russel, quitándose algo de sangre de su labio — **¿lo ves? tenía razón. No querías su ayuda** —

Lo oyó alejarse pero no se inmutó, solo su paciente lo siguió hasta verlo desaparecer con su camioneta.

La obligó dar unos pasos atrás, para que ocupara el sillón y se arrodilló a su altura, inspeccionando preocupada el color rojo de su cuello.

— **No tendrías que haberlo golpeado, mi amor** —susurró, acariciando su mejilla y oyendo la respiración agitada de la chica. Quinn la miró, algo nerviosa aún pero le sonrió, negando como si en realidad no le hubiese causado daño —

— **Si te hacía algo lo iba a golpear aún más. No tendrías que haber salido** —

— **No me reclames eso ahora. Si te hacía algo allá afuera, también lo hubiese golpeado aún más** —intentó bromear al copiar sus palabras y ambas rieron suavemente —

— **¿Tú crees que lo hubiera hecho? ¿Crees que un padre es capaz de dañar a su propio hijo?** —

— **Creo que ningún padre se parece a otro y cada uno educa a sus hijos como puede…pero imagínate a ti ¿tú cómo serías con tu hijo?** —

— **Jamás lo golpearía, Rachel, claro que no** —le dijo sin dudar y ella se estiró a dejarle un beso en la frente.

Con los brazos de Quinn reteniendo su espalda y los de ella bajo su cabeza, la morena cerró los ojos y fantaseó un momento, con la imagen de su paciente y un pequeño en sus brazos ¿Querría formar una familia en algún punto de su vida? ¿Quinn pensaba en eso que justo ocupaba su mente en ese momento?

Con las dudas de esperanzadoras respuestas, se separó y volvió a su posición, sosteniéndose de sus talones y con ambas manos en sus mejillas:

— **¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo crees que tomará tu padre lo que le dijimos? ¿Sientes que nos apresuramos?** —

— **Estoy bien y lo demás no lo sé. Solo sé que era lo que quería y estoy mejor siguiendo tus consejos, no los de él. Asique no voy a continuar tras sus pasos** —

— **No tienes una idea de cuánto me alegra oír eso. Solo se trata de que tú estés bien ¿de acuerdo? Y eres una persona sana, natural y tranquila, nadie debe venir y hacerte creer lo contrario. No es así** —le aseguró dejándole un fugaz beso en los labios — **¿recuerdas cuándo me dijiste que te gustaría aprender a tomar fotografías y hasta hacer una carrera universitaria?** —

Quinn sonrió con timidez, rememorando aquellos momentos porque en ese entonces aún no había probado los labios de Rachel por lo que plasmar esas imágenes les costaba más que las romanticas, cual pareja que parecían ser y entonces le eran más difícil de olvidar.

A sí mismo asintió, porque luego recibió la cámara fotográfica en regalo pero mucho antes, tras un juego divertido en el celular de su sicóloga, el boceto a un posible hijo de ambas fue creado para admiración de las dos.

— **Bueno** —siguió Rachel — **puedes lograrlo todo, Quinn, todo lo que te propongas. Todo será un trabajo, créeme pero necesitas ser tú misma para lograrlo, no la versión de una medicina controlándote ¿entiendes? Si te vieras como te veo, te quedarías con la versión que estoy mirando justo ahora. La Quinn dulce y que me gusta** —agregó sin vergüenza y pasándole su pulgar a lo largo del mentón. La rubia ladeó apenas la cabeza, sonriéndole como si quisiera decirle lo mismo pero con su nombre, como si la Rachel que estuviese estudiando con sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes fuese la que más le gustara —

— **¿Tú crees que lo conseguiría?** —

— **Esto es así, las personas funcionamos así, mi amor. Cuando nos gusta algo debemos tenerlo o enloquecemos…y aplica para todo, no solo para los sueños** —afirmó.

Como si de un espejo se tratara, ambas se inclinaron y comenzaron un beso preciso. Porque no había dudas en el acercamiento ni en la consistencia al sostener a la otra. Sin ambigüedad ni alarme, solo la necesidad de traspasar en un acto la importancia de sus palabras.

El significado de un beso debería ser eso después de todo, pensó Rachel. Y no un simple brote de pasión descontrolada.

— **¿Ya desayunaste?** —inquirió recostándose contra su frente —

— **Si, lo siento es que tú dormías y…y tenía hambre. No sé porque, Rach pero hoy amanecí con mucho apetito y cansada** —la morena rió ligeramente, entendiendo la situación y dejando sus manos en los muslos de Quinn, para explicarle el por qué —

— **Cuando hacemos el amor, Quinn…cuando dos personas se encuentran de esa manera físicamente, el agotamiento es similar a un trabajo ¿lo comprendes? Por eso sudamos y…y hoy tenías hambre** —

— **Oh** —fue lo único que salió de la rubia y ella volvió a reír, antes de ponerse de pie —

— **Iré por mi té ¿quieres algo?** —

— **No, estoy bien. Debo ir al granero y preparar las docenas de huevos. Necesito vender muchos y… ¿costará mucho dinero esa cirugía? Podría vender algunos tomates y frutas también** —

Rachel volvió enseguida a ella y, frenando el balanceo de la rubia en el sillón, le sostuvo las rodillas y se hincó nuevamente.

— **¿Vas a someterte a la operación entonces?** —cuestionó con lentitud, porque las palabras anteriores aún taladraban su razonamiento —

— **Tengo miedo, Rach pero…pero dijiste que salvaría mi vida y si la vida que tengo va a seguir como la de ahora, quiero esta vida por más tiempo. Estoy siendo muy feliz contigo, Rachel** —

— **Quinn… Quinn ¿estás enamorada de mí?** —apenas tuvo tiempo de estudiar sus gestos cuando la rubia rascó su nuca, nerviosa pero asintió —

— **¿Enamorada significa que me gustas, que me gusta dormir contigo y luego tener hambre por hacerte el amor?** —

— **Algo así** —sonrió ella — **Sí, eso significa en realidad** —

— **Entonces sí…es que eres muy linda y cuando nos besamos…cuando nos besamos nada de lo que me haya gustado antes se le llega a comparar** —

— **Sabes que hay miles de chicas lindas en cientos de lugares ¿cierto?** —

— **Quizá pero este es mi lugar y tú viniste, eso debe significar algo y…a mí me gusta todo lo que hago contigo, no puedo imaginármelo con alguien más. Estoy enamorada de ti** —

Con esa última confirmación, Rachel se lanzó sobre ella, reprochándose al instante algún posible golpe que no sucedió y la besó ¿Por qué no la pudo conocer antes? Se hubiese evitado otras malas experiencias, algunas actitudes negativas en su vida y hubiera aprendido otras gracias a Quinn. ¿Por qué si sus padres son tan íntimos amigos jamás hubo conexión entre ellas? ¿Por qué ahora?

Olvidó esas preguntas un momento y se dedicó a ella, a su paciente, la rubia ojos verdes con melena corta ahora, la chica que vestía la ropa holgada y hablaba como una niña pero era una mujer que sabía cómo actuar. Atrapó sus labios con fiereza, los labios delicados y los que solo ella había probado alguna vez. Cada parte de Quinn gritaba su nombre y lo llevaría por siempre y, por muy egoísta y pretencioso que sonara, sonreía contra su boca de felicidad por eso.

No iba a poder alejarse y romper el beso como si nada. Por lo que, cuando se oyó un claxon a lo lejos, lo hizo frustrada y gruñendo por lo bajo.

— **Es Richard, el comprador de huevos** —le informó la rubia acariciándole el cabello — **oh y Brianna, su hija. Suele acompañarlo a veces** —

— **¿Es una pequeña?** —cuestionó con la mirada en los labios de Quinn aún —

— **No, Brianna es de nuestra edad o algo así, eso me dijo su padre** —ella volteó la vista al instante, descubriendo en efecto una jovencita que sacudía emocionada su mano en dirección a la rubia.

Rodó los ojos, sin que su paciente lo notara y le sonrió con esfuerzo antes de ponerse de pie.

— **¿Quieres que te los presente?** —

— **No, no los hagas esperar y además…aún no llevo calzado** —añadió alzando su pie y la rubia asintió con una sonrisa —

— **Bueno, solo tardaré unos minutos, enseguida vuelvo** —le aclaró dejándole un fugaz beso en los labios y abandonando el pórtico.

Tras ver a aquella muchacha insistir en un abrazo con Quinn que la rubia no parecía ceder, dió media vuelta y se encaminó a su habitación.

Apenas entró, su celular llevaba sonando unos segundos por lo que con total velocidad lo buscó y atendió, al hallarlo bajo la mesa de luz.

— **Ey, Tina** —respondió acercándose a la ventana y abriendo apenas la cortina —

— **¡Vaya, hasta que contestas! ¿Pero qué tiene tu móvil? ¡Te estuve llamando toda la mañana!** —

— **Tina, relájate, por dios. La señal aquí es mala ¿cómo estás?** —

— **Bien, supongo pero preocupada por ti. Bueno, por ustedes, ya sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿Rachel?... ¡Rachel!** —la morena pestañeó, notando el pitido de su amiga del otro lado y alejó el aparato un momento de su oreja, hasta oír con normalidad otra vez — **¿pero qué tienes?** —

— **Nada, lo siento, es la señal** —se excusó, cerrando la cortina al ver a lo lejos a aquella tal Brianna colgarse con ambas manos en un hombro de Quinn, mientras la rubia recibía el dinero del hombre —

— **Te hablaba de la operación ¿Quinn ya lo sabe?** —

— **Sí, por supuesto que sí y…cedió. Va a hacerse la cirugía** —

— **Eso es fantástico, Rachel, me encanta oírlo** —

— **Lo sé, acaba de decirme que venderá algunos alimentos de la granja para costearla ¿no es la cosa más linda que alguien puede decir?** —

— **Para ti porque te gusta. En fin, Rachel… ¿tú sabes que trabajo en una clínica privada y…** —

— **Por Dios, Tina, sí. Pagaré cada dólar que valga, no tienes que preocuparte de eso. Lo que quiero es que me des una fecha, un día y que esto acabe** —su amiga calló unos segundos y ella pudo oír la música de su radio. La doctora siempre tenía una y la encendía cuando se encontraba sola y sin pacientes. La llamó por lo bajo y el sonido de su bolígrafo contra el escritorio se escuchó tan cercano que hasta parecía estuviesen frente a la otra — **Tina** —insistió y la chica suspiró antes de responderle —

— **Algún familiar cercano debe firmar un permiso antes. Este tipo de cirugía es muy compleja y larga, Rachel y…y debes saber que el riesgo de que el paciente no sobreviva es alto. Debemos hurgar en su cabeza y en el caso de Quinn retirar la sangre acumulada. Todo es preciso y se necesita calma ¿de acuerdo?** —

— **Sí, de acuerdo** —susurró con la voz pesada. Los celos que había generado la hija del comprador minutos atrás eran nada a comparación de la acidez en su estómago, por el miedo a que algo malo ocurriera. Preferiría tener que ver cada día a la muchacha pretender llamar la atención de Quinn a saber que algo malo le ocurriera bajo aquel tratamiento quirúrgico. A pesar de la realidad, se lanzó de espalda a la cama y despejó sus pensamientos de la rubia siendo llevada por una camilla rumbo a la sala de operaciones — **¿entonces? Dame una fecha cuanto antes, Tina… ¿cuándo se podría operar a Quinn?** —

— **Hablaré con los cirujanos pero es posible que la semana que viene y no es malo sabiendo que hoy es viernes** —

— **Lo sé, espero que las ganas en Quinn no se esfumen** —

— **Eso lo sabrás tú, que parece todo conoces en ella... ¿compraste los anticonceptivos?** —Rachel rió al instante, poniéndose de pie y llegando a su tocador —

— **Por supuesto, siempre he hecho caso a tus indicaciones** —

— **No lo dudo. Si no fuera porque estás lejos, te daría un chupetín de mi escritorio. Son un poco fuerte los primeros días pero luego tu cuerpo se adaptará, es normal si tienes dolores de cabeza… ¿los has tenido?** —

Ella abrió el cajón, donde había guardado la caja de pastillas y la tomó, observando su envase un momento.

— **Solo un poco** —contestó. Habían llegado hacía cuatro días al rancho y consumió solo una pastilla luego de que se lo contara a Quinn, tras la única vez que usó condón pero en ningún momento sufrió las molestias de las que su amiga le advertía —

— **Y recuerda que después de los cinco días hará efecto, asique nada de relaciones o usen condón….A menos que hayan planeado un hijo, pero es muy rápido ¿lo han planeado?** —

— **Tina debo colgar** —masculló nerviosa al guardar y cerrar todo nuevamente — **llámame para cuando tengas todo listo y viajaremos con anticipación. Te quiero** —

Y colgó.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y volvió a ocupar la cama.

Se cubrió el rostro con un brazo suponiendo que, quizá, dos días sin el efecto, no podía ser tan necesario ni puntual.

* * *

— **¿Y eso?** —le preguntó Quinn al ingresar a la cocina y descubrir su celular sobre la mesa, con música sonando y ella cantando por lo bajo —

— **Es una de mis canciones favoritas. Es una banda legendaria, posiblemente la mejor de todos los tiempos** —

— **¿Si?** —murmuró la rubia abrazándola por detrás. Rachel sonrió, recostada frente a la mesada y bebiendo su té — **y cuéntame de que se trata, no le entiendo** —

— **Es el himno al amor, puedo asegurártelo. Te la haré escuchar luego otra vez y será una de tus favoritas también** —

— **El himno al amor** —susurró su paciente — **creo que ya me gusta** —

— **¿Cómo te fue con la venta?** —

— **Uhm, creo que deberé vender muchas cosas más, Richard llevó menos huevos de lo que encargó y el dinero no fue lo acordado** —

— **Oh, lamento oír eso…. ¿podrías prepararme una canasta con frutas? Te compraré una** —

— **Te la obsequiaré, no debes pedírmela** —

— **No, hablo en serio. Quiero comprarte una y enviársela a alguien de regalo** —

— **De acuerdo** —se dió por vencida la rubia y la burbuja a que la ambas se subían se infló.

Mientras la música seguía reproduciéndose y los minutos avanzando, Rachel terminó de beber con el mentón de Quinn en su hombro, balanceando a ambas al ritmo de la canción.

Tras dejar la taza, giró y pasó las manos tras su cuello, acercándola a ella y bailando de manera acompasada, lenta y romántica, empedernida como la letra que exigía buscar a alguien a quién amar.

— **Bailar es de a dos** —susurró recordando las palabras de la rubia aquella noche en la feria. Antes del juego contra la bicicleta, antes del primer beso, antes de que comenzara todo — **lo demás es solo moverse** —

Con la canción en sus estrofas finales, se estiró hasta el oído de Quinn y le cantó por lo bajo pero sin timidez, sin miedo a demostrarle que también estaba enamorada y la quería más allá de esas cuatro paredes en el rancho.

Sin obstáculos, sin profesionalismo ni aflojes inseguros que hicieran soltar el agarre a la otra.

La rubia la soltó con suavidad y se deslizó, tirando de su mano y haciéndola girar antes de detenerla a su lado. En eso sin duda se transformó Quinn tras cruzar el umbral de bienvenida a su vida: la facilidad de disfrutarlo todo.

Rachel cerró los ojos y volvió a acercarse a la oreja derecha de la rubia, marcando con su brazo el ritmo de los segundos finales y mientras terminaba de cantarle.

Porque quería ser eso para ella también: la urgencia de mejorarlo todo para el futuro que la esperaba ¿Sería junto a ella, acaso? No lo sabía.

Pero quedarse y comprobarlo, sin dudas, iban a forjar su respuesta.

* * *

 **Les dejo hoy otro caps queridisimas lectoras porque mañana con el final de TWD posiblemente muera. Y se los estoy dejando a las 3.00 a.m y debo madrugar a las 7, asique dejen rw, asi funciona esto**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor (el sueño me vence asique no puedo compararlas con nada pero son un amor)**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	23. Dentro de las paredes blancas de un

Cap XXIII: "Dentro de las paredes blancas de un hospital"

La semana que Tina le había asegurado llamarla ya con una fecha para la operación, pasó y no tuvo contacto con ella.

Rachel estaba inquieta, desesperada con su móvil buscando señal en el campo, sobre el granero y hasta cerca del pueblo siguiente. Pero nada. Debió cruzarse nuevamente con Finn, el ex amigo de Quinn y el mesero en el único lugar que finalmente su celular mostró signo de utilidad tras caminar por más de media hora.

De inmediato marcó el número de su amiga y, tras oírla responder enseguida, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro aliviado y exclamar de felicidad:

 **— ¡Tina, al fin! ¿Pero dónde demonios está la llamada qué ibas a hacerme? —**

 **— ¿Y crees que no lo intenté? Tu móvil me mandaba directo al buzón, estaba agobiándome ya ¡al fin te escucho! —** y al fin tenían contacto, en eso estaba de acuerdo. Antes de que la transferencia se convirtiera en interferencia, lanzó de manera rápida y sin respirar todo lo que quería hacer y saber **—**

 **— ¿Hay una fecha ya acordada? ¿Los cirujanos acomodaron la agenda? Necesito que me mandes el permiso por correo porque solo iremos nosotras a la ciudad, debemos firmarlo con anticipación aquí y aprovecharé ahora mismo para darle aviso a George —**

 **— Sí, sí, Rachel tranquilízate, por favor. A ver, vamos de a poco. Había una fecha y ya la perdieron —** le informó con algo de pesadez. Ella se dejó caer en una silla y estrujó su cabello, consciente en ese momento de los puntos negativos que tenía vivir alejadas y sola con Quinn, como la noticia que la doctora acababa de darle **— Lo siento, todo iba a ser para ayer porque era el día con una sola operación más. Ahora las salas están ocupadas —**

 **— Está bien —** murmuró y no lo estaba, lo sabía pero si Tina no podía cambiar las cosas, ella aún mucho menos **— ¿puedes darme una noticia alentadora? —**

 **— Hay un nuevo turno, para la semana entrante por lo que no está muy alejado. Solo debes calmarte ¿de acuerdo? —**

 **— De acuerdo —** musitó con esfuerzo. Rachel dobló su brazo sobre la mesa y se echó de cara a el, oyendo el resto de indicaciones que su amiga decía **—**

 **— Te enviaré hoy mismo el permiso, dime la dirección exacta de lugar…bien —** agregó cuando ella lo hizo y escribiendo todo con rapidez **— ¿desde dónde se supone que el cartero llegará? —**

 **— Envíalo al condado, allí hay un edificio de correo y luego iré por el…Tina ¿cuándo crees que deberíamos viajar? —**

 **— El martes por la mañana ya deberían estar aquí y Quinn entraría al quirófano pasada las ocho ¿creen poder? —**

 **— Por supuesto —** alegó irguiéndose con una sonrisa. En tan solo cinco días la rubia finalmente sería sometida a la operación y, un martes no era para nada poco consolable como un viernes., al terminar y no al iniciar la semana **— Seguramente el permiso llegará mañana y hablaré con Quinn, si George tiene el domingo disponible, inmediatamente salimos —**

 **— Está bien… ¿estás nerviosa? —**

 **— Mucho, estas últimas noches sin saber de tu llamada estaba matado mis pensamientos y ver a Quinn cada día subirse a un árbol a cortar manzanas para vender, no era muy agradable. Estoy actuando como una paranoica ¿verdad? —**

 **— No, estás actuando como nunca antes y quizá como una persona enamorada… ¿lo estás? —** le cuestionó con lentitud luego de su largo silencio. Ella alzó la vista, notando la mirada de Finn mientras secaba unos vasos y la desvió, sonriendo hacia el exterior a través de la ventana **— ya no hace falta que me respondas —**

 **— ¿Estaría mal que me sienta atraída hacia ella? —**

 **— Dímelo tú que eres la sicóloga ¿puedes entablar una relación íntima con tu paciente? —** Rachel lanzó un suspiro: por supuesto que no podía. Estaba estrictamente prohibido si quiera forjar una amistad extra profesional o compartir hasta un trato confiado dentro del consultorio y durante las sesiones.

Cada sicólogo solo debía prestar su oído y luego aplicarse en su disciplina hasta denotar la dimensión del problema cognitivo, afectivo o conductual de la persona que esperaba por las soluciones en el sillón y pagaba por esos minutos. Nada más.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de estar encaminada en la terapia de Quinn al reconocer que el proceso comportamental era el menos latente, no podía ya borrar lo que vivieron, vivían ni mucho menos arrancar la página en el historial que marcaba el inicio de todo. Ahora, solo debía responsabilizarse de sus actos y aún más proteger a la rubia, la frágil y dulce rubia que la abrazaba cada noche para dormir.

 **— Es su culpa —** murmuró con gracia **— es preciosa y me fue imposible detenerme —**

 **— Asique es preciosa —** se burló Tina **— preciosa es una perla o una joya antigua, algo de valor —**

 **— No tienes idea de lo bien que luce a las seis de la mañana…aún con su ropa grande y de campo sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa que conozco. Se levanta a esa hora por sus tareas y durante todo el día conserva su belleza…Dios, Tina —** suspiró derrotada **— esto es simplemente lo mejor que viví hasta el momento —**

 **— Y estás enamorada de ella… ¿qué eras lo que solías decirle a Santana? Oh, sí _¿Santana cómo puedes acostarte con chicas todo el tiempo?_ _¿Cómo comparas lo que te hace sentir un chico a una chica? Un chico es mejor_ — **rió la doctora al fin y ella rodó los ojos **—**

 **— Ajá, sí que divertido —** ironizó **— y además no me acuesto con chicas. No en plural como Santana. Quinn es la única —** agregó por lo bajo y en tono detallista. Del otro lado, Tina negó ligeramente y el silencio de unos segundos, dió paso a la seriedad que envolvió el transcurso de la conversación **—**

 **— Te fuiste de aquí sin haberle hecho exámenes de fertilidad ¿acaso no te preocupa? —**

 **— ¿Debería? Tampoco lo hemos hecho cientos de veces…. ¿Tina? —**

 **— ¿Si? —**

 **— ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que ocurra un embarazo si solo una vez lo hicimos sin protección? —** Rachel apretó los ojos, al oír el alarido de su mejor amiga y se dejó caer otra vez contra la mesa **—**

 **— ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿No se supone que tienes anticonceptivos? —**

 **— Y los tengo pero…pero en California, días antes de regresar, bueno… ¿bueno qué a ti nunca te ganó la pasión o de repente enloquecí? —**

 **— Enloqueciste —** le afirmó la chica y ella se preguntó si su tono era severo o con diversión **— Rachel, más de una vez sacaste a Matthew a patadas de tu departamento solo por olvidar la protección ¿y ahora me dices que te ganó la pasión? Lo hubiese comprendido con Brody pero…pero ahora…—**

 **— Pero ahora qué —** la cortó sin ganas de seguir escuchando aquellos dos nombres. Antes, un cosquilleo en el estómago la invadía al saber de alguno. Ahora solo quería tomar un bote de basura y vomitar por cada vez que Tina los colaba en la charla **— tú hiciste lo mismo la primera vez con Mike —**

 **— Sí pero Mike es mi prometido, lo amo y será el padre de mis…—** de repente aquella verborragia se detuvo abruptamente y Rachel juntó sus labios, expectante de que finalmente su amiga soltara lo siguiente y saber si entonces la comprendería o no **— tú… ¿Rachel tú estás diciéndome que ves a Quinn como la persona con la que compartirás el resto de tu vida? —**

 **— No lo sé —** respondió con dificultad **— solo sé que nunca antes me sentí así y no veo por qué deba cambiar las cosas solo por mi profesión. Aquella vez que tuvimos sexo en mi departamento fue…diablos, Tina fue perfecto y…—**

 **— ¿Acaso estás mojando tus bragas justo ahora? —**

 **— ¿Qué? Cierra la boca... —** le reclamó pero en efecto, debió apretar las piernas al recordar cómo Quinn la tomó bajo la ducha y le hizo el amor contra la pared húmeda y caliente **— las dos lo quisimos y no tenemos doce años, por dios. Podemos hacernos cargo de nuestras acciones —**

 **— ¿Incluso si eso significa hacerte cargo de un pequeño Berry? —** Rachel golpeó la frente contra la dura y fría madera: sí, incluso si las consecuencias traían nueve meses de cambios para su cuerpo **—**

 **— ¿Te pregunté qué tan alta son las probabilidades? ¿Las hay? —** pasaron segundos y que se le hicieron horas. Su amiga se tomó el tiempo de hacerla sufrir esperando su contestación y le dió resultado, cuando minutos después volvió a hablar **—**

 **— Creo que ya estás grande para una clase de biología de Instituto pero lo haré. Sabes que debes controlar el ciclo de tu periodo ¿cuántos días pasaron de el hasta que tuvieron sexo? —**

 **— Dos…y no estaba en mis días fértiles —** se anticipó ante la escueta pregunta que seguramente iba a escuchar **—**

 **— Bueno, si ocurrió seguido de tu período y el mismo es regular…puedes respirar tranquila —** y lo hizo. Echó un suspiro entre medio de una risa pero no de alivio. Rió porque hasta entonces analizó aquel encuentro: se había colado a la ducha sin siquiera pensar en algo más y, por alguna especie de suerte del destino o ser mágico, la jugada improvisada había salido mejor de lo que alguien pediría **— hay muy pocas posibilidades de que vaya a ser tía —**

Y a pesar de lo improbable que sonaba porque en efecto, el acto sexual se consumió bajo los días de los que la doctora le aseguraba, Rachel no pudo evitar imaginarse embarazada ¿Lo tomaría Quinn con la misma ilusión que la sonrisa de ella en ese instante?

Jamás había estado en esa situación, dónde le importaba contar sus días fértiles porque siempre cuidaba y controlaba con detalle y dramatismo sus experiencias pasadas. Pero ahora no, no le interesaba demasiado prohibirse de la imagen de Quinn Fabray sosteniendo aquel boceto virtual de un bebé pero de verdad. Volvería a enamorarse de la rubia una vez más.

 **— Rachel… ¿acaso quieres un hijo? ¿Están buscándolo? —**

 **— No, no estamos buscándolo —** fue lo único que pudo responder. Lo otro aún no terminaba de definirlo **— creo que la señal comenzará a perderse —**

 **— Eso parece…bien, las espero en unos días. Ven con el permiso firmado y al menos el 65% del dinero ¿de acuerdo? En la planilla que irá te dirá el monto —**

 **— Está bien —** hubo otro silencio, jamás incómodo como los que compartían y que Tina rompió al despedirse **—**

 **— Bien, nos vemos luego. Cuídate —** añadió con un toque de ironía y ella sonrió, antes de saludarla también y finalmente colgar.

Quitándose esa especie de peso extra, Rachel marcó el número de su padre ahora y aguardó, tamborileando sus dedos hasta que luego del tercer tono al fin contestó:

 **— Buenos días, papá —**

 **— Vaya, que sorpresa. Tú puedes contactarte conmigo pero nosotros no ¿y este llamado? —**

 **— Papá, por favor. Lamento todo lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos pero…escucha, necesito que me ayudes con algo —**

 **— Te escucho —** ella sonrió abiertamente. A pesar de todo, allí estaba él, cediendo a sus deseos nuevamente y sin reparos continuó, borrando la sonrisa con violencia al oír su respuesta **— necesito que me prestes una cantidad específica de dinero. Es importante, es para una cirugía urgente y Quinn la requiere cuánto antes —**

 **— No —**

 **— ¿Cómo? —**

 **— Dije que no y si estuvieras aquí, te lo diría sin un maldito aparato de por medio. No, Rachel —**

Y estaba repitiéndole lo mismo en ese momento.

Comenzar el lunes con una discusión con él era una pésima forma de iniciar la semana pero allí estaban.

Finalmente habían vuelto a California, tan solo dos horas atrás volvieron a ocupar su departamento y, por mucho que Quinn le entregó un sobre con el ligero monto de menos de mil dólares, ella lo tomó y fue consiente de que lo utilizaría en algo más y para la rubia también.

La oficina de su padre era lo suficientemente grande y podía gritar sin que algún empleado los escuchara. Y eso hacía, vociferaba con molestia por la negación de él y el planteamiento sobre su silla que no demostraba querer cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera cuando intentó negociar el dinero como último préstamo y ya nada más saldría de sus billetes para ella.

Pero Leroy seguía moviendo la cabeza en constante no y no pretendía tomar su bolígrafo para firmar algún cheque.

 **— ¿Esto es por qué golpeó a Matthew? No encuentro otra razón para tu inmaduro comportamiento —**

 **— Claramente es por eso. Mientras tú volvías a su casa, aquí los periódicos se llenaron de líneas y páginas con esa noticia. Gracias al cielo Matt se portó como un caballero y dejó en buena posición a la firma ¿Sabes el escándalo que podría haberse armado? —**

 **— Al diablo con él ¡esto tiene que ver con la salud de Quinn! ¿Quieres que te recuerde que es la hija de uno de tus amigos? ¡No! De tu amigo de toda la vida ¡Papá, por favor! —** Exclamó agotada, abriendo los brazos y, después de unos segundos, Leroy arrastró su silla contra el escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, ignorado completamente su presencia **— ¿es una broma? —**

 **— ¿Esta es la sicóloga que quieres ser? ¿La que le cede el camino fácil a sus pacientes? Si impartieras bien tus sesiones, el comportamiento de esa chica cambiaria pero no, vaya a saber en qué ocupas el tiempo y no has avanzado en nada —**

 **— Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo —** lo contradijo atónita, furiosa porque, antes de iniciar aquella discusión, ella le explicó con detalle la conversación con Tina y la obligación de someter a Quinn a esa operación **— esto tiene que ver con la salud de alguien ¡Papá! —** Insistió cuando él tomó su celular y parecía fingir que enviaba mensajes **— Hace unos días, le dije a Russel Fabray que era un idiota ¿y sabes qué? ¡Tú eres el emperador de los idiotas! —** terminó caminando a la salida y abandonando el lugar de un portazo.

Afuera, se montó con enojo a la limusina y ni siquiera tuvo que ordenarle a George dónde llevarla. Diez minutos después, apenas terminaba de estacionar cuando ella bajaba y con furia avanzaba cada paso.

El ascensor pareció burlarse también cuando se detuvo unos minutos y, tras reiniciar con lentitud, la dejó en su piso para encaminarse a su departamento.

Al abrir la puerta, toda la llama de molestia que la consumía, fue apagada infantilmente con apenas un chorro de agua, guiado por la imagen que tenía frente a ella: Quinn dormía plácidamente en el sillón, con la televisión de fondo, en aquel programa de animales que le gustó la vez anterior y sonreía. Hasta dormida, la rubia sonreía de manera angelical.

Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella, acariciándole el rostro y jugando con su dedo indicie de arriba abajo en sus labios. Le pareció divertido y, mientras Quinn abría los ojos pesadamente, le invadió la boca con la suya y la sujetó con firmeza por la nuca.

Dos meses y dos semanas con ella, la mitad de lo que la terapia podría durar o al menos su estadía en el rancho. La sensación de incertidumbre, de no saber qué pasaría después, la invadió en su bajo vientre y remolineó buscando alguna idea.

 **— Dormilona —** bromeó tironeándole el labio inferior **— ¿tienes hambre? Prepararé el almuerzo si quieres —**

 **— Estoy bien —** no pudo evitar volver a besarla. Su voz seca, ronca y los ojos verdes sobre su boca, ascendieron en anhelo insistente por permanecer juntas **— ¿ya tengo que ir? —** le preguntó con temor y ella le acarició el rostro, negando ligeramente y oyendo su suspiro de alivio **—**

 **— La operación será mañana, mi amor. Tina nos espera temprano y debes evitar comer durante las doce horas previas….todo va a estar bien, voy a estar ahí esperando hasta que despiertas y pidas por mí. Pedirás por mí ¿cierto? —** cuestionó con altanería fingida y Quinn asintió, antes de estirarse y esconderse en su cuello. Ella la abrazó, podía sentir el temblor del terror por lo que podría pasar le proporcionaba y la entendía. En su misma situación estaría igual o mucho peor **—**

 **— No lo dudes ¿no puedes quedarte en la sala? —**

 **— No, lo siento. Debo estar afuera y en la sala de espera pero seré la primera en correr a verte cuando el doctor dé el permiso ¿me oyes? Y te llevaré un ramo de flores, globos y videos del programa que estás viendo ¿quieres? —**

 **— Te quiero a ti —** un nudo demoledor se atoró en su garganta. Por la facilidad con que Quinn la conquistaba con palabras y porque palpaba su miedo a través de ellas. Y Rachel mentía si decía que no lo tenía también. Su cuerpo se sacudía helado por eso y la rubia refugiándose en ella no ayudaba mucho. Porque debía ser fuerte por las dos pero en ese momento demandaba protección también ¿Quién se la daría si solo Quinn lo hacia a diario? **—**

 **— Y aquí me tienes y así me tendrás mañana. Y también llegará tu madre —** Rachel había ocupado el viernes pasado en puros papeles. Luego de ir a la oficina de correo del Condado, pasó por la tienda de Judy pero, al descubrir a Russel en la barra, le dijo a la mujer que pasaría después y así lo hizo. Dos horas más tarde regresó, con el permiso en mano y, luego de ponerla al tanto de la situación de su hija, la mujer firmó sin pensarlo, ignorando todo lo que ella sabía y llorando en su hombro por casi media hora.

A pesar de todo era la madre de Quinn y de alguna manera le tenía afecto, por lo que, comprometiéndose solo con ella, le ordenó que estuviese lista para viajar el martes por la mañana, que George iría a buscarla y a escondidas de Russel. No podía hacerlo antes porque no quería levantar sospechas y, desconociendo cómo reaccionaria el hombre, acordaron entre ambos que era preferible mantenerlo en secreto.

 **— Si pero a mamá la abrazo. A ti voy a necesitar besarte y que me acaricies, Rachel ¿podrás hacerlo? Voy a necesitar todo de ti —**

 **— Hasta que los doctores me saquen a la fuerza, mi amor…te prometo que hasta ese último minuto estaré besándote —**

Sellando esa especie de juramento, Quinn se separó apenas, hasta verla a los ojos y luego bajó hasta su boca. Se inclinó y ella debió apretarse la piel de la mano para comprobar que era real, que un simple roce de labios le provocó aquella descarga y ahora quería más.

 **— Hasta mañana solo quiero besarte —** le dijo la rubia y Rachel se levantó con lentitud. Bajo la mirada verde y atenta, se acostó sobre ella y las manos en su cintura la aseguraron para no separarse en los próximos minutos. U horas **— quiero besarte hasta dormir, Rach y despertar mañana luego de todo esto con otro beso. Solo esto va a calmarme —** agregó, haciéndole su cabello a un lado y uniendo nuevamente sus bocas.

Y eso pasó.

Besos, caricias, roces y mordidas desde el sillón y para ellas.

El sol amarillo y pesado pasó por su cambio a un tono más oscuro hasta que lo reemplazó la luna.

El almuerzo, la merienda y la cena se sirvió en la boca de la otra, en el cuello que usaban de mesa para descansar y en el hombro que limpiaba cual servilleta.

Y a la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos asomándose otra vez, el temblor del miedo volvió pero ellas mismas lo calmaron, desayunando ahora los tibios y dulces besos que las envolvió en su acostumbrada atmósfera celosa y egoísta por no dejar ingresar a alguien más.

Mientras Quinn parecía dormir un poco, Rachel se quitó con cuidado, en silencio y llegó a su habitación. Cerró apenas, para evitar despertarla a la corta distancia y tomó una gran caja de almacenamiento vacía.

La llenó con algunas colecciones de libros apenas usados, una computadora portátil que ya no utilizaba, su antiguo celular y los relojes que cada año su padre le regalaba. Se quitó también el que llevaba en ese momento y lo arrojó con los demás. Sin temor a arrepentirse ni consciencia que le pesara por sus decisiones.

 **— ¿Estás bien? —** le preguntó Quinn de pie en el pasillo, cuando ella salió algo agitada. Llegó hasta colgarse de su cuello y asintió contra su nariz, antes de besarla por última vez **—**

 **— En una hora debemos estar en la clínica ¿quieres ducharte? George me espera abajo, le entrego algo y regreso ¿de acuerdo? —**

 **— De acuerdo…me ducharé rápido asique…ven rápido tú también —** le imploró con timidez y Rachel sonrió. Cuando Quinn desapareció en el baño, regresó a su habitación y tomó la caja que esperaba por ella.

La cargó entre tambaleos y dejó el departamento, flaqueando también por el golpe de aire que la sorprendió en la vereda.

Allí, George le abrió la puerta trasera de la limusina y la ayudó a dejarla sin arrojar ni dejar caer nada. Él ya sabía dónde debía ir, a una casa de canje, compra y venta y recaudar así el dinero que la operación requería.

Había sido una idea arrebatada, orillada a la desesperación porque sin la cantidad que Tina le pidió, la cirugía ni siquiera comenzaría y ella ya quería ver a Quinn correr sin miedo a tropezar y golpearse. La quería fuera de aquel estado cuánto antes y, para eso, poco le importó sacrificar sus propias pertenencias si de obtener un resultado positivo se trataba.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento nuevamente, Quinn secaba su cabello con una pequeña toalla blanca y otra enrollada al cuerpo.

La ayudó a buscar la ropa y hasta cambiarse. Quería acaparar sus últimos minutos previos por lo, cuando el reloj marcó la hora indicada, esta vez bajaron juntas y pidieron por un taxi.

Durante todo el trayecto sus manos permanecieron unidas sobre el muslo de la rubia, que se batía ansioso y se detuvo con rudeza al llegar a la clínica.

Toda su vida pasó en tan solo segundos mentales mientras subían los escalones de entrada. Y toda la felicidad que por primera vez experimentó y le había confirmado a Tina, intentó desfilar también pero con tiempo. Desde que conoció a Quinn, aquella tarde que la vió con su gorra antigua hacia atrás y entre medio de los pastizales hasta ese segundo, donde su paciente apretaba su mano porque dejaría de serlo por unas horas, para someterse y serlo de las personas que usaban bata y las esperaban en mesa de entrada.

 **— Buenos días —** las saludó Tina con un ligero abrazo a ambas y les presentó con rapidez el doctor junto a sus dos enfermeros **— Quinn, te acompañaré a la sala para que te cambies y te pongas algo más cómodo —**

 **— Rach —** pidió en cambio la rubia por ella y tironeando su mano **—**

 **— Solo los pacientes pueden ingresar a esta sala —** informó Tina con seriedad y profesionalismo **—**

 **— No quiero ir sin Rachel —**

 **— Quinn, mi amor, ven —** la llamó ella y alejándola de los oídos médicos **— luego de que te cambies podremos volver a vernos ¿si? Y allí podré acompañarte hasta la sala de operaciones —**

 **— ¿De verdad? —** le preguntó la rubia con dudas. Ella asintió antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla **—**

 **— Ahora ve con Tina, aquí te estaré esperando —**

Y no supo por qué pero, mientras veía su espalda alejarse tras obedecerle, una sensación de inconformidad que la hizo sentir incompleta la consumió. Sin embargo trató de serenarse, convencerse de que todo saldría bien y de nada debía desconfiar.

Pero estaba resultando imposible con Quinn cada vez más lejos.

 **— Señorita —** la llamó a ella en cambio el cirujano **— debe firmar una pequeña asistencia y entregarnos el permiso. Por aquí —** lo siguió, con las sensación de vomitar por el olor que el ya desprendía previo a una operación y en la puerta, debió sostenerse un momento de la pared antes de ingresar al consultorio de Tina **—**

 **— El dinero viene en camino pero puedo firmar de igual manera ¿cierto? —** el hombre la miró con dudas, desconfiando de aquellas simples palabras y ella le arrebató el bolígrafo con molestia **— ¿usted cree que esto está aquí solo para adornar? —** exclamó furiosa y señalando el recuadro en una de las paredes, donde un fotografía de ella y Tina la ocupaba. Un poco más arriba, otra donde ambas aparecían de pequeñas, tomada por la madre de su amiga en su cabaña de vacaciones **— ¿o acaso necesita verla de cerca? —**

 **— Señorita, no es necesario, le pido mis disculpas pero…**

 **— No, no, no. Ahora se la entrego —** le aclaró entre dientes y dando un pequeño salto para tomarla. Tras dos intentos más y no conseguirlo, oyendo también al hombre disculparse y pedirle que se detuviera, Rachel arrastró una pequeña escalera, con apenas cuatro escalones y que subió para agarrar el portarretratos **— ¿lo ve? Esta es Tina y esta soy, soy su mejor amiga y mi chofer viene con el dinero ¿Es suficiente para su política laboral? —**

 **— Le he dicho que sí. Por favor, baje ya de ahí —** e iba a hacerlo. Se estiró a colgar el cuadro otra vez pero sus piernas flaquearon, propinándole un fuerte golpe al instante y siendo su nombre en un grito preocupado, lo último que oyó antes de que sus ojos se cerraran sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 **— Bueno, la señorita desconsiderada despertó —** fue lo primero que escuchó Rachel al parpadear lentamente. Cuando su mirada dejó de ser borrosa, intentó sentarse con rapidez pero un enfermero la sostuvo por los hombros y volvió a recostarla contra la camilla **—**

 **— ¿Y Quinn? —** cuestionó al cirujano que estaba cruzado de brazos a un lado de la puerta **—**

 **— No quiere comenzar la intervención si usted no va a verla unos segundos —** contestó él con notable molestia **— al menos será considerada con ella ¿cierto? —** la morena agudizó la mirada, en un gesto adolorido y se tocó a un lado de la cabeza, intentando entender de qué hablaba el hombre **— no se preocupe, no tiene nada grave y el golpe tampoco le hizo daño al bebé ¿Su apellido es Berry o desconsiderada? ¿Cómo la anoto en la planilla? —**

Esta vez nadie pudo detenerla y Rachel se enderezó con violencia. Su pecho subiendo y bajando, unas cuantas gotas de sudor inundando su espalda y el bombeo brusco de su corazón martillando su pecho. Todo, en conjunto a los nervios aterradores que la operación de Quinn también le proporcionaba, iba a generarle otro desmayo, pensó.

 **— ¿Al bebé? —** susurró con la mirada perdida, recorriendo sus piernas y hasta llegar a su vientre **—**

 **— Exactamente, al bebé. Su cuerpo estará adolorido unas horas por el impacto pero a su hijo no le pasó nada… ¿por qué me mira así? Su bebé está bien, debería estar feliz… ¿o acaso no sabía que está embarazada? —**

* * *

 **Otro caps queridisimas lectoras y el 23 ya, que rápido, para el 30 hacemos fiesta. Espero les haya gustado**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor mucho pero mucho más lindo y no feo como la panda mintiendo al decir que monchele fue lo más real de glee, alguien puede dejar descansar a ese chico en paz. Por eso las bloqueaba la traidora, no quería achele**

 **D11: No te perdiste de nada, eso es algo que se va a entender más adelante pero es la segunda vez que se hace referencia al tema, asique mas o menos se podria entender. Saludos!**

 **Vale: El amor que le tengo a Lea hace que me de igual Achele a estas alturas. Para mí es re contra gay asique con cualquier chica que quiera o se muestre bien por ella. Lo único que me consuela es que Lea todavia no anda con un anillo horrible y patético sino yo misma iría con una motosierra a cortarle el dedo. Saludos!**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o hubieran hecho todo un cap dedicado a los Backstreet y no un numero tan pedorro .**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	24. Los efectos del amor

Cap XXIV: "Los efectos del amor"

Tendría un hijo. Estaba embarazada.

Tendría un hijo con Quinn. Crecería nueve meses en su interior. Pero sería un hijo de ambas, ya lo era, de hecho y entonces no lo tendría solo ella.

Tendrían un hijo.

 **— No —** balbuceó ante la espera del cirujano. Ellas, mucho menos ella misma, sabía que estaba embarazada **— acabo de enterarme —**

 **— Vaya, lo siento. Se lo hubiese informado de otra manera —** se lamentó él y Rachel lo miró: no importaba la forma de conocer la noticia, lo que realmente necesitaba saber era el gesto de Quinn y su reacción cuándo se lo dijera. Nada más **— pero lleva tres semanas de gestación —**

Ella se echó nuevamente contra la camilla. No había dudas, lo concibieron sin preguntárselo aquella noche bajo la ducha, en su departamento y con las ansias de ambas por hacer el amor.

Incluso se habían privado de repetir el acto, de mantenerse solo en caricias dulces para conciliar el sueño y no volvieron a tocarse desnudas durante la madrugada, solo para evitar la realidad de su falta de protección.

Rachel apretó los ojos, jamás se había imaginado en esa situación. Con sus experiencias pasadas solo se limitó a disfrutar los momentos compartidos y la adrenalina de una aventura. Pero de repente apareció Quinn Fabray, para sacudir todo su estricto y regularizado mundo, transformándolo en lo más parecido a la felicidad que el ser humano precisa y cambiándolo todo, como si de una máquina aplanadora se tratara y al final del recorrido una nueva forma la esperaba.

De alguna manera el resultado que el doctor le confirmó existía por su culpa, por su irresponsabilidad y en consecuencia de sus actos. Se masajeó la frente porque la sensación de culpabilidad no la invadía y, muy por el contrario, algo latía constantemente en su bajo vientre y se parecía a lo que los besos de Quinn despertaban en ella.

Quizá, entonces, a pesar de lo impactante que podía sonar la noticia, en realidad nada malo había en atravesarla, saberla y comenzar a desarrollarla.

 **— Y no estaban buscándolo —** se coló Tina al consultorio y el golpe de aire que ingresó por la puerta la hizo temblar. Observó a su amiga, por primera vez sin saber qué responderle pero necesitando su oído más que nunca **— dennos un minuto a solas, por favor —** le pidió a sus compañeros y ambos desaparecieron sin objeción **— estás embarazada —**

 **— ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —**

 **— Bueno, vine a revisarte cuando te caíste y golpeaste la cabeza. Estuviste inconsciente por casi una hora —** la sorprendió al guardar las manos dentro de su bata y llegando a ella **— Albert, el cirujano, me dió aviso y te hicimos un rápido chequeo. Hubieras visto a Quinn —** agregó con una sonrisa. Rachel se sentó de inmediato **—**

 **— ¿Quinn lo sabe? —**

 **— Tranquilízate y no debes hacer esos esfuerzos bruscos. Recuéstate o te marearás —** la obedeció porque ya lo estaba. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y una fuerte punzada acaloraba su frente. Tenía ganas de ganas de vomitar casi o más que salir corriendo y buscar a la rubia **— Por supuesto que no sabe que estás embarazada. Se someterá a una operación muy delicada y su vida entrará en una especie de hiato, por lo que te aconsejo no se lo digas ahora. La emoción puede afectarle al punto de no sentir la anestesia y mucho menos podrá darlo a entender ¿de acuerdo? —**

 **— De acuerdo —** susurró, a pesar de que no lo estaba del todo **—**

 **— Lo que estaba diciéndote es que estaba conmigo cuando Albert me dijo de tu golpe y se pasó varios minutos abrazada a ti, esperando a que despertaras. Justo allí —** le dijo señalando un espacio a un lado de la camilla. Ella desvió la vista y trató de imaginárselo. Sonrió, porque podía hacerlo a la perfección con la adorable imagen de la rubia atrapando su cintura e intentando llamarla **— está en la sala de espera y justamente eso, esperándote —**

 **— ¿Puedo verla? —** Tina gesticuló resignada **—**

 **— No en realidad pero está muy segura de que si no lo haces, no habrá cirugía. Asique por favor, vamos para comenzar todo de una vez —**

Así lo hizo. Tras recorrer un corto pero frío y sentido pasillo, Rachel empujó la puerta y Quinn de inmediato se impactó contra ella. Un abrazo necesario, asustado y que correspondió porque allí estaba la rubia vulnerable, la que parecía una niña y aclamaba por su protección sin vergüenza.

Aparentaban la postal más romántica y enternecedora, al parecer, porque el resto del equipo médico las observaba con una sonrisa y no se atrevían a interrumpir. Por lo que, con total fatiga, fue ella misma quien separó delicadamente a la rubia por la cintura.

 **— ¿Cómo estás? El doctor dijo que te habías caído de una escalera —** se preocupó Quinn al inspeccionar su rostro y ella le detuvo las manos, justo en sus mejillas y le sonrió para tranquilizarla **—**

 **— Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo fue un golpe y…y apenas siento algo de dolor ¿y tú? ¿Por qué aún estás aquí? —** agregó pretendiendo sonar seriedad pero la rubia la miró en reclamo, como si las explicaciones no tuviese que darlas ella **—**

 **— Es porque no desayunaste ¿verdad? La que no debía comer era yo, tú sí podías —**

 **— Lo haré luego, de verdad. Quinn, solo vine por unos minutos —** le aclaró al ver tras la ojiverde, el gesto del cirujano golpeteando su reloj de muñeca **— la operación ya no puede esperar y debes ir —**

 **— Está bien pero…dame un beso. Estoy muy nerviosa y un beso tuyo me calmará —** sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de repente y, dándole una discreta mirada al resto de la habitación, se estiró luego y depositó su boca sobre la de Quinn.

Se suponía que solo sería eso, un roce que le demostrara que allí estaría hasta que volvieran a verse. Pero la rubia presionó su nuca y le imposibilitó alejarla, profundizando con movimientos más pasionales el contacto.

Cuando una garganta carraspeó a lo lejos, el ardor regresó a su rostro y se separó con lentitud, manteniendo una mano en el pecho de Quinn para no ceder una vez más.

 **— Es que besa muy bien y me gusta —** la señaló la rubia y algunos rieron, ante su tono inocente y posesivo por igual **— ¿te puedes quedar? —**

 **— Quinn —** intervino Tina **— las próximas visitas serán luego de la cirugía. Por favor, acomódate en la camilla para poder llevarte —**

 **— Te acompañaré hasta la sala de operación ¿si? —** ofreció Rachel al tomarle la mano **— allí estarás bien, no va a pasarte nada —** agregó con los nervios empezando a molestarla.

Parecían burlarse de ella en realidad. Porque vió a Quinn obedecer la orden de la doctora y luego ser arrastrada fuera del cuarto. Y todo le temblaba e inevitablemente se lo trasladaba a la rubia.

En sus dedos entrelazados y caminando al lado de la camilla, el estado de una se intercambiaba con el de la otra y hasta combinarse, en una agonizante suma de inquietud y en el que ninguna sabía cómo detener el resultado.

Simplemente aguardaban, como el espacio dónde Quinn fue acomodada y todos los elementos a usar estaban a un lado, dentro de aquella sala helada y sombría. Nada se veía esperanzador y cada vez que tragaba saliva, sus ojos se achicaban con dolor por lo que podría pasar.

La mano de la rubia presionó su muñeca y no le permitió irse cuando el cirujano pidió la intimidad de solo ellos y la paciente. Y ella tampoco quería hacerlo, mucho menos cuando el suero se pinchó en el brazo de Quinn y la rubia comenzó a alterarse.

De repente se inquietó e intentó una y otra vez bajar de la camilla pero el forcejeo con los profesionales la detenía. El terror gobernaba en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le daban seguridad al posarse sobre ella y, como nunca antes, la rubia solo gritaba por Rachel en un claro pedido de abandonar la clínica.

La impaciencia de los médicos para el estado de la paciente, mutilaron la orden de irse y ella intentó serenarla. Sin embargo, la ojiverde se arrancó la aguja y volvió a abrazarla, llorando y rogándole por irse de allí.

Y si eso detenía sus lágrimas iba a hacerlo. Pero detendría también su vida en algún punto y eso no justificaría su placer momentáneo de verla resguardada lejos de allí.

Tina se acercó con un calmante y, antes de que pudiera colocárselo casi a escondidas, Rachel tomó el rostro pálido y húmedo y exigió que la viera, para desobedecer la orden de su amiga y entregarle la noticia:

 **— Estoy embarazada —** le dijo sin necesidad de gritar a pesar del alboroto.

Todo se paralizó allí dentro. Desde los brazos de los doctores en su trabajo hasta el llanto de la rubia. Con violencia, todo enmudeció y solo los ojos de ella penetrando los verdes a centímetros, hablaban por sí solos y para confusión de los demás.

De reojo vió a Tina negar repetida veces con la cabeza y Rachel pasó saliva, pensando que tal vez su mejor amiga tenía razón y todo empeoraría con aquellas dos palabras en algo más que un simple anuncio.

 **— Estoy embarazada —** repitió con su pulgar en el labio de la rubia **— vamos a tener un hijo, Quinn —**

Y como minutos atrás, cuando ingresó a la sala anterior, la rubia juntó sus cuerpos en un choque y la envolvió por uno de sus hombros y su cintura. Parecía que la quería solo para ella en ese momento y, el llanto en su cuello, así se lo confirmó.

La morena la sostuvo por la espalda y la acarició lentamente. De arriba abajo y con una sonrisa, esperando porque su emoción pasara y empezara a asimilar la situación. Porque era eso lo que estaban atravesando juntas: una nueva situación que se desprendía de las sesiones y del profesionalismo que ella tenía que mostrar.

Esto era personal ahora y, mientras Quinn se desahogaba como una niña, notó que luego más personas debían saberlo también. Como los padres de ambas y sus amigos. Pero no le importó ahora. Nada era más importante que la conmoción ciega de la rubia con ella.

 **— Pero no puedo tener un hijo —** la sorprendió al separarse para mirarla **—**

 **— ¿Qué? —** susurró confundida y la rubia tragó saliva **— Sí, si puedes, Quinn y este hijo es tuyo, lo juro. No he…—**

 **— No, no estoy dudando de eso —** la interrumpió con una sonrisa. Finalmente allí estaba de vuelta, la dulce y frágil Quinn le acariciaba el mentón y miraba con deseo su boca. Con un halo de tristeza y su gesto forzado, pero se había calmado al fin **— pero no puedo tener un hijo, Rachel. Sabes cómo soy, mi temperamento cambia y no tengo nada para ofrecerle. No sé qué demonios es la vida ni conozco ciertas partes de mi propio cuerpo. Y lo que conozco sé que está mal, que no debería tenerlo y le tengo miedo a cualquiera que no seas tú ¿Qué haré cuando nazca? —** cuestionó para ambas pero parecía reprochárselo a sí misma. Había algo en el tono de Quinn que no le preocupaba y la hizo sonreír: porque se trataba del temblor en su garganta por la felicidad. Estaba aterrada como ella sí, pero la sensación de felicidad la comandaba y, aquellas palabras de negación, solo las decía por el miedo a hacer mal las cosas. No porque no quisiera tener un hijo **— No vivirá de mi cuidado y hasta seré más torpe de lo normal. No puedo tener un hijo, Rachel —**

 **— ¿Y qué tal si quiere una madre como tú? ¿Qué tal que el primer dedo que sostenga sea el tuyo y entonces su llanto de nacimiento se detenga? —** susurró, secando las lágrimas que aquellos brillosos ojos verdes aún no detenían **— ¿Qué tal que nazca casi a la par del potrillo de Fiona y lo nombre su mascota y pasen horas juntos, cabalgando a los alrededores del rancho? Lo cuidarás con el mismo amor que me cuidas a mí, eso harás, Quinn —** afirmó por lo bajo y rozando cariñosamente sus frentes **—** **¿Crees que acaso sé cuánto pesa un niño en brazos o cómo calmar su llanto? No, claro que no…pero aprenderemos juntas. Bueno…al menos quiero aprender junto a ti —**

La rubia vagó la mirada por cada rincón de su rostro y como aquella vez que le preguntó si tenía novio, se sintió cohibida, acalorada en cada centímetro de su interior porque parecía estudiarla al punto máximo de seducirla con ese gesto.

Y sonrió. Enarcó media sonrisa y, tras humedecerse los labios, se estiró hasta ella y la besó.

La sujetó con tanto dominio y pertenencia que Rachel solo intentó seguirle el ritmo. Con sus manos en los muslos desnudos, ella la acarició antes de deslizar la bata y volver a cubrirlos.

Segundos después se separaron y, con un último abrazo, Quinn volvió contra la camilla y el golpeteo en su pecho, el frío en su cuerpo y el temblor en sus muñecas volvieron. Expectantes y en consecuencia a lo que finalmente pasaría.

Tina se acercó y enrolló los diez dedos en su brazo. Caminando de espalda, la morena se dejó arrastrar y no despegó sus ojos de la rubia.

Al ver la sonrisa final que consciente gesticuló para ella, Rachel pestañeó y en ese segundo las puertas se cerraron. Y dejándola afuera de todo.

 **— Va a estar bien —** le dijo su amiga con una caricia **— debo atender unos pacientes pero regreso cuando me desocupe y tomaremos un café ¿de acuerdo? —** apenas asintió porque no podía despegar su atención de la puerta ¿cuánto faltaba para atravesarla y volver a ver a Quinn? Se sentía inhumana su preocupación pero no podía eliminarla y, haciendo si quiera un intento, se permitió ocupar una silla cuando Tina nuevamente la desplazó hasta una.

Se quedó sola al fin y solo su pierna batiéndose contra el piso la acompañó para opacar el silencio. Largos y eternos minutos de silencio que se convirtieron en una hora.

Fue cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse que se puso de pie pero suspiró, al notar que no se trataba de los cirujanos. Judy Fabray corría hacia ella y así como su hija, se apoyó contra su pecho en un fuerte abrazo y la voz de George la hizo separarse.

 **— Acaba de llegar a la estación, señorita Rachel. La traje en cuanto pude —** la mujer se había negado a su ofrecimiento de que su chofer fuera al condado por ella y a cambio tomó por sus propios medios el tren **—**

 **— Está bien, gracias George —** le dijo y a espalda de Judy, él alzó su mano y sacudió un sobre **— gracias —** repitió con un movimientos de labios al volver a abrazarla para tomar el dinero que seguramente recaudó de las ventas de sus pertenencias **— puedes ir a casa, George. En verdad te agradezco todo —**

 **— Sabe que mientras sonría, aquí estaré —** se despidió el hombre al alzar ligeramente su sombrero y regresar por sus pasos **—**

 **— ¿Cómo va todo? —** preguntó Judy **— perdí el tren anterior pero quería estar aquí cuánto antes ¿ya comenzó? —**

 **— Ya debe estar por terminar o eso espero. Llevan un rato allí dentro pero estará todo bien —** procuró convencerla y convencerse a sí misma. Tina le había anticipado que aquella cirugía tardaría por la delicadeza y cuidado que conllevaba ¿pero cuánto más de una hora debía seguir aguantando? **— ¿cómo estuvo su viaje? —**

 **— Apenas lo sentí, estoy muy nerviosa y quiero ver a mi hija ya mismo ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en despertar y para que nos del permiso de verla? —**

 **— No lo sé, sinceramente. Es una operación delicada y…cuando despierte solo una persona podrá pasar a verla. Hasta que ya no sienta la anestesia —**

 **— Sé que quieres mucho a Quinn y ella más a ti pero… ¿me cederás el lugar para poder visitarla primera? —** Rachel tragó saliva y desvió su vista. Sonaba tan inmaduro que le respondiera con el _no_ que martillaba su cabeza y porque eso no habían acordado con la rubia. Se supone que Quinn le ordenó que n la soltara en ningún momento y quería que fuese ella la primera en ver tras despertar.

Pero entendía a Judy también y, de alguna manera, si la situación fuese al revés y su hijo estuviese dentro de un quirófano, pasaría por sobre la persona que quería y tomaría su lugar de madre más que nunca.

 **— Claro —** masculló con dificultad **— la ví antes de que ingresara. Es su turno ahora —** a pesar de que la mujer se lanzó contra ella en un cálido abrazo, el arrepentimiento por haberle respondido en afirmación aún no se iba **—**

 **— Oh, mira —** le dijo al separarse y buscar en su bolso **— te traje un tarta de naranja. Quinn me dijo que eran tus favoritas —** inevitablemente sonrió. Quinn ni siquiera estaba presente pero no podía dejar de sentir que no la abandonaba a pesar de la limitada distancia **— ¿por qué no vas por un café y comes un poco? Te ves algo pálida —** agregó preocupada y acariciándole el rostro.

En ese momento, Rachel recordó que quizá muchas veces iba a verse así ahora ¿debía decírselo ya a Judy? ¿Qué sería abuela? Se humedeció los labios y tomó la bandeja, contestándose que no. Lo mejor para informárselo a alguien más era esperar.

 **— Está bien ¿quiere que le traiga uno? —**

 **— Oh, no, no te preocupes. Estoy bien —**

 **— De acuerdo —** susurró con una mirada de reojo a la sala **— bueno, gracias por esto. Iré por un café y regresaré enseguida —**

 **— No te preocupes —** la incentivó apretándole ligeramente el hombro **— aquí me quedaré —**

Rachel le entregó una última sonrisa y finalmente pasó a su lado.

Por cada paso que daba, con total intención lo hacía lento y sin apuros, deseando que la puerta se abriera y Albert ya diera noticias. Pero llegó a la esquina del pasillo y no ocurrió aquello.

Dejó una mano en la pared y, al darle otra mirada y ver que todo seguía igual, dobló y se alejó de allí, esperando finalmente que, al regresar, las cosas ya hubiesen cambiado.

* * *

Con el vaso caliente entre sus manos, Rachel clavó sus ojos en el y dejó que Tina siguiera devorando la tarta y hablándole de cosas que no estaba prestándole atención.

Estaban en la cafetería de la clínica y hacía quince minutos que había dejado a Judy. Y aún ni la mujer ni los doctores aparecían con noticias. Estaba desesperándose como la semana anterior, cuando no recibía el llamado de su amiga y la operación que ahora era un hecho, en aquel pasado era una lejana fantasía.

Le dió el primer sorbo al café y notó lo frío que ya estaba ¿cuánto tiempo podía pasar perdida en sus propios pensamientos pero adueñados por Quinn? Lanzó un suspiro y dejó el vaso a un lado: no iba a seguir negándolo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su paciente y, al recordarse esas palabras, lo que la rubia era en su vida, analizó también que tendría que dejar de serlo.

Debería entonces, con el paso de los días, buscar otra sicóloga a la que cual derivar el caso de Quinn.

 **— ¿Si me como la última porción no te enojas? —** intervino Tina entre su mirada perdida y ella observó la tarta, inexistente prácticamente y luego el rostro de su amiga, que esperaba ansiosa su afirmación **— es que está deliciosa —** le aclaró tras su respuesta **—**

 **— Tina ¿no puedes ir y preguntar cómo está todo? —**

 **— Lo lamento pero no. Solo hay que esperar que la operación termine y se dé el parte médico. Pero ya cálmate, Albert es uno de los mejores cirujanos de la ciudad —**

 **— Pues si fuese el mejor sí estaría tranquila ¿qué tanto más tienen que hacer? —**

 **— Ya te lo expliqué. Deben extraer sangre acumulada y eso llevará tiempo porque se hace lento ¿entiendes? Algo mal tocado y traerá consecuencias—** Rachel la miró un segundo: su amiga degustaba la tarta y ella solo quería salir corriendo por Quinn ya. Las únicas consecuencias que sentía era las del amor que tenía por la rubia. Solo los efectos del amor la torturaban en esa cruel y larga espera **— ¿Te digo algo? El equipo de Albert jamás ha perdido un paciente —**

 **— ¿Y eso se supone que es buena noticia? ¡No me importa eso! Jamás se me cruzó la idea de perder a Quinn, por Dios, no vuelvas a decir eso. Lo que me preocupa es desconocer si está bien, si la anestesia fue efectiva y que no tengas dolores luego… ¿los tendrá? —**

 **— Deberá pasar unos días aquí y estará bajo cuidado y medicación. No hay secuelas si la cirugía es un éxito —** le dijo Tina al llevar el tenedor a su boca y ella alzó la mirada. Tras la doctora, el cirujano finalmente apareció y se puso de pie al instante **—**

 **— ¿Y Quinn? —** preguntó alborotada al llegar a él **— ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya despertó? —**

 **— Tranquilícese señorita —** la detuvo él al tomarla por los brazos **— lamento decirle esto pero…no puedo darle ese tipo de información. Solo a familiares —**

 **— ¡Es una maldita broma! —** exclamó soltándose y pretendiendo ir a la sala de operaciones **—**

 **— Rachel —** la detuvo Tina al tironearle la chaqueta — **por favor, cálmate. Y Albert —** alzó la voz cuando ella iba a quejarse **— por favor. Está esperando un hijo de la paciente. Es ella más que nadie la que quiere saberlo todo —**

 **— De acuerdo —** él terminó de bajar completamente su barbijo y para la sicóloga fueron los segundos más inútiles. Mientras lo veía buscar la manera de informarle, sacudió sus manos desesperada y el médico finalmente habló **—**

Al oírlo, tan preciso, tan seguro y tan profesional en cada diagnóstico, el corazón de Rachel embistió calurosamente contra su pecho. En un dolor difícil, que le pesó hasta hacerle bajar la cabeza, con la mirada cansada y por un momento el doctor siguió hablando como si nadie lo escuchara.

La morena se acercó a una pared y se sostuvo, asimilando lo que él acababa finalmente de decirle y, por mucho que sus piernas flaquearan, intentó no dejarse caer y sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos y las imágenes sueltas de ella y Quinn juntas.

 **— Rachel —** la llamó Tina pero esquivó sus brazos y caminó con ayuda de la pared.

Y se alejó hasta dejar la clínica.

Afuera, las lágrimas salieron sin permiso y el fuego de sus latidos la envolvió completamente.

Había esperado tanto para ese momento que ahora solo cruzó la calle y llegó hasta la tienda más cercana.

Mientras estaba allí dentro, la vista nublada por el llanto y el tambaleo por regresar, aceleraron su paso de manera paradójica y minutos después, finalmente caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la sala de operaciones.

 **— Rachel —** la sorprendió Judy al salir y observando todo lo que sostenía **—**

 **— Judy, hola. Sé que es tu turno de estar con Quinn y esperaré aquí…—**

 **— Tranquila —** le sonrió la mujer **— ya me habían dicho que estabas algo alterada. Debes calmarte. Supongo que te han dicho que fue un éxito. La cirugía no tuvo ninguna complicación y mi hija está fuera de peligro —**

 **— Sí, sí el doctor me lo acaba de informar y…estoy ansiosa por verla —**

 **— Me alegra escuchar eso porque ella también. Está algo inconsciente aún pero es tu nombre el que dice dormida, no el mío. Asique pasa —** le ofreció haciéndose a un lado y como aquella vez bajo la ducha de su departamento, cuando se coló desnuda y deseosa de ver la reacción de Quinn, ahora las mismas ganas de verle la cara cuando se reunieran se presentaban.

Le sonrió rápidamente a la mujer, no quería perder más tiempo y cruzó aquellas dos puertas.

Y finalmente allí la tenía. La emoción volvió a su cuerpo y debió tapar su boca, para sollozar en silencio al verla más frágil de lo normal en esa camilla. Asegurada a sueros y cables y con su cabeza atravesada por una venda, Quinn se veía exactamente como la persona pacifica que era.

Dejó lo que había adquirido en la tienda a un lado y caminó en silencio hasta ella.

Apenas un rayo de sol ingresaba por la persiana tras la rubia y manteniendo todo oscuro pero ya no frío ni terrorífico como al entrar. La situación dramática ya había sido resuelta.

Se detuvo a su lado y tomó delicadamente una mano entre las suyas. La acarició con su pulgar y sonó su nariz, inevitable al llanto al ver una pequeña mancha de sangre a un costado de la blanca venda.

Dirigió el agarre a su boca y le depositó un beso, justo antes de que un dedo rozara sus labios. La miró enseguida y Quinn le sonreía débilmente, esperando por que se acercara a darle el beso y sin dudarlo lo hizo.

Se estiró y presionó sus bocas. Y sin control, solo siguió llorando contra el rostro de la rubia:

 **— No llores —** le pidió con la voz pesada y antes de comenzar un beso. Como los que siempre solían darse, donde un roce no existía y el anhelo de profundizarlo aparecía en ambas **— ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿Alguien te ha molestado? —**

 **— No, mi amor. Nadie —** le dijo al separarse y buscó detrás de ella la silla. La ocupó con rapidez y sin soltar sus manos **—**

 **— Eres tan linda que hasta llorando sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa —**

 **— Shhh, no hables —**

 **— ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que te dije linda? Ay, Rachel…ya estaba enamorada de ti —** suspiró y ella le acarició la mejilla, pidiéndole por lo bajo que ya no se esforzara a hablar **— cuando me pusieron la anestesia, Rach, antes de caer dormida…fuiste la última imagen que cruzó en mi cabeza. Y cuando desperté te llamé, dijiste que ibas a estar aquí. Estoy loca por ti —**

 **— Shhh, Quinn…por favor, ya no digas nada. Debes estar tranquila —**

 **— Lo estoy si estoy contigo. Sino pierdo la cordura. De verdad —** agregó ante su suave risa **— que lindas cosas —** murmuró señalando a un lado de la puerta **—**

 **— Son para ti. Te dije que iba a esperarte con globos, peluches y flores ¿o eso no te acuerdas? —** bromeó. Quinn solo continuó acariciándole la mano con su dedo **— estarás en observación ahora. Serán unos días y luego volvemos a casa ¿está bien?—**

 **— Está bien…tengo sed —** Rachel se puso de pie rápidamente y, tras no encontrar qué beber allí adentro, dejó la habitación y con la misma velocidad ingresó segundos después **—**

 **— Lo sostendré por ti —** le ordenó cuando Quinn intentó tomar el vaso. Ella lo guió hasta lo más cerca de su rostro y, con lentitud, la rubia atrapó la bombilla y bebió un poco **— no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo ¿entiendes? Es más, en un rato me iré y aprovecharás descansar —**

 **— Como tú mandes —** le sonrió al volver contra la almohada **— ¿dónde compraste esos osos de felpa? —**

 **— En una tienda por aquí ¿por qué? —**

 **— Porque allí voy a comprarte para cuando tengas a nuestro hijo —** le contestó y, así como la anestesia aún latía en ella, irónicamente no la usó para soltarle aquello.

Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a cerrarse, agotados y adoloridos, por lo que ella se apresuró a cubrirla con una sábana.

Y cuando la vió de la misma manera que al entrar, angelical, frágil y pacifica, ocupó nuevamente la silla y tomó su mano.

Y mientras Quinn dormía, Rachel se dedicó a cuidarle el sueño.

En algo que hacía pasar tan lentos los minutos, para ella fue la tarea más entretenida.

Incluso cuando ya se había pasado toda una hora en ese estado.

Porque al parecer los efectos del amor llegaban a ese punto y corrían por más: volver divertido lo aburrido y más divertido lo ya entretenido.

Los efectos del amor, sin duda, no dejaban espacio a simplezas ni limitaciones.

* * *

 **Otro caps queridas lectoras, m** **uchas gracias por leer y/o comentar, son todas un amor ya saben.**

 **gabiagron: No va a haber drama en la relación pero quizá familiar. Tampoco me gusta el drama y es cansador escribirlo, ya me pasó. Saludos!**

 **CarmillaFaberry Trash: Lo dijo en una entrevista de radio, que monchele fue lo más real y lindo porque se hacían bien al otro y esas boloudeces. Más insoportable que Lea con PR's todo lo que dijo. Saludos!**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario Finn no hubiese cantada Girls just wanna have fun porque WTF qué hacia esa canción en ese capitulo .**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	25. El movimiento de la catapulta

Cap XXV: "El movimiento de la catapulta"

 _A Charlotte le gustó su primera imagen. La impresión que le generó su sonrisa, mientras le estiraba la mano en ayuda y sacudió apenas esa reconfortable unión, cuando se encontró de pie frente a él._

 _A Charlotte le fascinaron sus palabras insistentes, sus visitas diarias a la panadería y aquellos dólares lisos y sin una mínima arruga con que le pagaba ¿Acaso era así de detallista con el resto de sus pertenencias?_

 _A Charlotte la enamoró su perfume, siempre atrayente y que su cuello ancho, varonil y fresco, desprendía cuando se acercaba para acomodarle el cabello **. Si un hombre huele bien, todo en su vida va bien,** solía decirle su madre, cuando algunos muchachos intentaban cortejarla pero ella se negaba a aceptarlos. _

_Y a Charlotte le encantó verlo cambiar y siendo la sombre de él en ese proceso. Luciano ya no era el joven que les sonreía a las muchachitas y les hablaba de sí mismo solo para llamar sus atenciones. Él les hablaba de ella ahora y la presentaba como nunca antes había caminado con otra joven de su brazo._

 _En un camino que le ayudó a transitar, el niño italiano controlaba sus celos, su manera de expresarlos y las consecuencias se evaporaban a falta de causas. Él dependía de ella como sus dedos de enrollarse a la delgada cintura y retenerla, aguardando porque no se alejara con facilidad._

 _El empresario aún lo era. Pero estaba enamorado. El empresario enamorado lo llamaban entonces y él acomodaba su corbata y sonreía en aprobación. Porque lo estaba._

 _Ella en cambio nunca perdió su dulzura, la dedicación con que atendía a sus clientes ni las ansias de que las agujas del reloj caminaran y así sacarse su delantal, para correr hacia él que la esperaba cada hora de salida._

 _A él el amor lo cambió y a ella la mantuvo en el mismo nivel pacífico. Pero más profundo._

 _Juntos, eran el reflejo digno de la felicidad, representando lo estabilizador que puede llegar a ser una persona al invadir la vida de otra. Parecían la imagen de una película romántica, de esas en que ambos caminan al lado del otro, el viento volea sus ropas y la sonrisa de los dos choca el piso._

 _Porque las historias de amor se caracterizan por eso. Las verdaderas historias de amor son eso._

 _Dos almas gemelas se encuentran no porque salieron a buscarse, si no porque algo las unió o las lanzó hacia la otra. Algo como una catapulta. Porque si el amor es antiguo y ha vivido desde siempre, el método que lo transporte debe serlo también._

 _La catapulta fue siempre un instrumento para lanzar objetos a distancia. Y el amor se burla de esa distancia al subirse como proyectil y se ríe al atravesar por el aire hasta llegar a su destino, derribando murallas y saltando las dificultades._

 _El lanzamiento de una catapulta iniciaba una guerra ¿no funciona igual el amor? Los combates internos se levantan como los miedos son aplastados. Todo punto choca con su contrario hasta dar con el vencedor._

 _Irónico el momento donde ninguno derrocha sangre. No visiblemente a pesar de conseguir un perdedor._

 _Las guerras no son para cobardes, decían los gladiadores mientras usaban las catapultas y al día siguiente luchaban contra un león. Así como en la arena, el amor es un campo de batalla donde no gana el que mantiene por más tiempo su arma alzada. Gana el primero que la arroje y se dé por vencido. Y a pesar de eso, es el invicto ganador._

 _Si el mundo le permite eso a dos personas totalmente distintas y que se han conocido por azar, casi como la suerte toca al arrojar al aire una moneda… ¿te permitirías a ti mismo verte en su lugar?_

 _¿Cuán atrás releerías tu propia historia y borrarías los hechos que no te agradaron, los sucesos que te han marcado y no deberían haber pasado? ¿Cuán inteligente crees eres para apoyar otro lápiz, nuevo y brillante, en una exquisita hoja blanca para escribir algo totalmente inédito? Algo que solo a ti te guste, te haga feliz y nadie, ni tú mismo, sepas como eliminar._

 _Y una vez que lo consigas ¿Cuánto arriesgarías por mantener oculto ese fantasioso cuaderno donde guardas tu historia para que ni el más antiguo polvo la toque alguna vez? Mejor aún… ¿cuán valiente eres para dejar que otros conozcan tu historia y quieren imitarla? ¿Cuán celosamente dejarías que eso pasara?_

 _¿Tienes una historia qué contar?_

 _Si eres el mismo lector que me ha acompañado a lo largo de 274 páginas, espero que sí. De lo contrario…_

— **Ve y comienza a escribirla** —murmuró Rachel las palabras finales sin leerlas y mientras cerraba el libro.

Conocía cada capítulo y cada drama de memoria; así como los distintos títulos y las sensaciones que al voltear las páginas la invadirían. Pero su parte favorita era la final. La última hoja, las últimas palabras y porque entonces allí, justo a un lado de la camilla, al mirar a Quinn las palabras penetraron en lo más hondo de sus sentimientos.

La rubia dormía plácidamente, con la sábana blanca hasta su pecho y los brazos afuera y a cada lado. El sonido del monitor cardíaco era lo único que se oía y justamente para eso, controlar sus latidos y mostrar que nada en la paciente se alterara.

Detalló con una sonrisa la imagen frente a ella; desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza de Quinn, que se asomaba con sus siempre brillantes mechones dorados y cortos por su accionar. Le pareció hermosa incluso en ese débil y hospitalizado estado.

Era la misma Quinn que le hizo bromas los primeros días tras conocerse. La misma que le respondió aquel primer beso en la feria y la misma que había descontrolado su pasión a la par de la de ella y ahora tenían un resultado como recuerdo de ese momento.

A pesar de no estar viendo sus penetrantes ojos verdes ni oyendo su ronca voz, Quinn inmovilizada y durmiendo bajo su cuidado, era la misma a la que le daba trato sicológico y con la que había atravesado esa línea profesional también.

Sabiendo que quizá eso iba a cambiar, ella dejó su novela preferida a un lado y acomodó sus codos sobre la camilla, a los costados del brazo tibio y desnudo de la rubia. Y continuó mirándola.

Quería pensar en lo que vendría ahora, con un hijo de ambas y la terapia a la mitad de su duración.

Así como su llegada a Lost Springs meses atrás, su vida daría el mismo cambio y a causa de la misma persona ¿podría dejar su orgullo vocacional a un costado y cedérselo a alguien más? Aquello incluía derivar el caso de su paciente a otro profesional. Y entonces ya no sería su paciente.

Rachel suspiró, entendiendo finalmente que las acciones sin razonamientos traían más que solo repercusiones y ahora estaban disparándoles sin el menor de los cuidados, como si no le importaran sus motivos para que se detuvieran.

Quería tomarse el tiempo de analizar todo e imaginar también, fantasear con el día del parto y luego ver a Quinn cargar a su hijo. Quería avanzar tanto y a la vez detener el tiempo pero un murmullo de queja llamó su atención y bajó su mirada: la rubia movía su mano con intenciones de acomodarse y sentarse pero ella la tomó entre las suyas y la detuvo:

— **Shhh, no puedes moverte, mi amor** —

— **Me duele la espalda** —insistió Quinn y Rachel abandonó la silla enseguida. Giró en su propio círculo unas veces y hasta dar con en el mueble de aluminio a unos metros. Fue por algunos cojines y regresó a la rubia, acomodándolos con cuidado bajo su espalda y a lo largo de ella — **gracias** —

— **¿Te duele?** —

— **Ahora no mucho. Tocas algo y lo vuelves agradable de inmediato** —Rachel mordió su labio inferior y negó ligeramente, derrotada ante la timidez que aquellas declaraciones de Quinn siempre calaban en ella — **¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?** —

— **Acabo de llegar** —

— **Mentirosa** —la acusó con media sonrisa y regresando contra la camilla — **¿sabías que un libro no se lee de atrás hacia adelante?** —

— **No lo hacía. Solo me salteé unas páginas y…espera ¡y tú eres una tramposa!** —le reclamó en tono infantil y ambas rieron — **¿acaso ya lo leíste completo?** —

— **No, por supuesto que no. Pero mamá me dijo que los finales son los interesantes en las historias de amor. Dice que todos los inicios son iguales. Dos personas se conocen, se enamoran pero no todas crean una especie de final en el que todo su amor se vea demostrado…y es gracioso porque no debería haber final para dos personas que se aman** —

Rachel sonrió apenas y sin verla. Habían pasado ya 22 de las 24 horas críticas en donde Quinn estaría monitoreada sin intervenciones y los médicos le permitieron a ella quedarse, pero no podía intentar despertarla ni seguirle las conversaciones si lo hacía.

Pero la rubia no parecía querer callarse y, con las excusas encaprichadas internamente, la morena disfrutaba oírla con aquella dulzura, niñez y madurez que la caracterizaba.

Un dedo tocó sus manos y una sonrisa se ensanchó en todo su rostro: Quinn pedía permiso con ese toque y se lo concedió, al abrirlas apenas y dejar que se acomodara entre sus palmas. Jugaron un momento con los dedos de la otra y después le devolvió la mirada, en una comunicación silenciosa de que disfrutaban hasta ese pequeño roce.

— **Así que no pudiste aguantarte y leíste el final primero** —Quinn gesticuló despreocupada y alzó sus cejas, dándole la razón y luego señaló la novela con la cabeza —

— **¿Tienes una historia qué contarme?** —

— **Podría preguntarte lo mismo** —

— **Sí pero la escritora lo deja bien en claro al final. Si eres el mismo lector y eso. Aún no termino ni siquiera por una primera vez. Tú ya lo sabes de memoria** —

— **Quizá. Y debería decirte que no porque tienes que seguir durmiendo** —

— **Estoy bien** —

— **¿De verdad?** —cuestionó preocupada y soltando una mano. Acarició con suavidad a un lado de su cabeza y se cercioró que solo la misma mancha de sangre permaneciera. No otra más — **¿no sientes algún dolor o quieres algo?** —

— **Quiero volver a besarte…irme de aquí ya y estar en casa contigo ¿Cuánto falta para eso, Rachel?** —

— **Muy poco** —le dijo al tragar saliva con esfuerzo — **en casa no tendrás el cuidado que estás teniendo aquí ¿entiendes? ¿Qué haría allá sola si despiertas en plena madrugada y algo malo pasa por la cirugía? Prefiero que te quedes el tiempo necesario aquí y todo siga bien después** —

— **De acuerdo…pero ya no quiero seguir durmiendo y no puedes obligarme. Cuéntame tu historia** —insistió. Ella la observó un momento, descifrando si en efecto parecía estar bien y quería oírla. O tenerla cerca y prohibirle alejarse.

Deslizó su mano y acarició todo su costado hasta volver a atraparle el dedo entre sus palmas. Tampoco pretendía irse si Quinn la necesitaba allí.

— **Es que no sé si tengo una historia** —

— **Todos la tenemos** —aseguró la rubia —

— **¿Tú la tienes?** —

— **La estoy escribiendo. Llevo unos…dos meses haciéndolo. Y es la historia que voy a proteger** —añadió con sus ojos clavados en ella. Rachel sintió el golpe helado de esa sinceridad en todo su cuerpo. Y se estancó en sus muñecas, en una descuidada sacudida que hizo sonreír a Quinn — **quiero que sigas siendo mi historia** —susurró al rozarle la mano — **no sé si terminas de comprender lo importante que eres para mí pero nunca había sentido todo lo que tú me provocas y…soy muy feliz con eso** —

— **¿Te hago feliz?** —le preguntó realmente interesada. La rubia asintió al instante y comenzó con lentitud a jalar su mano — **nunca me lo habían dicho. Creo que nunca hice feliz a nadie** —

— **Si entras a la vida de los demás cómo entraste en la mía, entonces haz hecho felices a muchas personas. Créeme** —

— **No** —la contradijo por lo bajo y mirando como el agarre se arrastraba cada vez más cerca de Quinn — **tú eres una persona distinta a cualquiera que haya conocido antes** —agregó al estirarse y detenerse al enfrentar sus rostros. La rubia la miró con una intensidad que hizo flaquear sus piernas y debió sostenerse con una mano en la camilla. Con sus ojos en la otra y luego en un camino de ida y vuelta hasta sus bocas, Rachel se inclinó lo suficiente y juntó sus labios.

Durante las horas que pasó cuidándola, varias veces repitió ese acto y no se lo reprochó en ningún momento. Y ahora Quinn estaba despierta y le respondía el beso, aumentando así sus ansias de volver a tenerla en la intimidad de la que ambas llamaban casa.

Le parecía tan irracional no haber sentido algo similar alguna vez, que el miedo a que todo cambiara de repente se volvió terror. Ella conocía de sentimientos y deseos a alguien más pero la rubia apenas estaba experimentándolo ¿Cambiaría su seguridad con el paso del tiempo, al conocer a otra persona, quizá?

Rachel atrapó la cálida mejilla de Quinn y apretó sus bocas en ese claro mensaje, el miedo a que si el agarre se suavizaba terminara por soltarse. Y cuando una mano se deslizó por su camiseta hasta colarse dentro, la sonrisa contra su boca y la caricia directa a su piel, calmó su augurio a perderlo todo.

— **Quiero conocer tu historia** —repitió Quinn sobre sus labios —

— **Debo llamar al doctor. Me dijo que lo hiciera cuando despertaras** —

— **Pero tu historia…** —

— **Mi historia** —la interrumpió ella y acariciándole la frente con su pulgar — **es la misma que tu historia pero con más sensaciones. Con miedo, con felicidad y con alguien más esperando en el siguiente capítulo** —Quinn entrecerró los ojos y resopló con diversión segundos después.

— **Quiero llegar a esa parte** —le dijo al abrir la mano en su abdomen. La morena sintió ese calor traspasarse a ella y se recostó contra su frente, debilitada ante lo que aquella expresión significaba. Se preguntó si Quinn recordaba lo que le había dicho antes de la cirugía ¿recordaba que estaba embarazada y esperando un hijo de ella? Asomó su lengua y mojó sus labios, dispuesta a quitarse la duda cuando la rubia se le adelantó — **¿cuándo podremos saber si es niño o niña?** —

— **En unas semanas. Quizá en dos meses** —

— **Falta mucho aún…en mi historia tendré un hijo, Rachel** —murmuró en tono divertido y victorioso. Ella río y le dejó un rápido beso en la boca antes de erguirse en su lugar — **creo que escribí una parte contigo y ahora comenzaremos otra con nuestro hijo** —

El sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia alertaron su preocupación. Y ella volvió a tomarle una mano entre las suyas, para captar su atención:

— **Quinn… ¿cómo te sientes con esto?... ¿querías un hijo?** —su paciente le sonrió enseguida —

— **No sé que tanto pueda hacer bien las cosas pero…es nuestro hijo, Rach. De las dos y es lo que me hace feliz. Tampoco sabía cómo sentirme cuando al fin fuiste al rancho y mírame…es la misma felicidad que sentí cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada. Y no sé si lo entiendes pero ambas veces fui feliz por ti, así que…estoy muy feliz** —repitió riendo y con humedad en sus ojos — **y eso es lo que importa ¿cierto?** —

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior, midiendo la distancia y con rapidez volvió a besarla.

Como en el inicio de su historia, el fresco aliento de frutilla que Quinn desprendía se mezcló con la menta de ella y batallaron. Como el desarrollo de su historia, Quinn le correspondió y ella dominó, con cuidado por segundos al detenerse y, al verla con la mirada en su boca, regresaba y reiniciaba el contacto.

En la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados, la imagen de una catapulta invadió sus pensamientos. Rachel sonrió y haciendo gesticular a la rubia igual, cuando comprendió que, luego de ser lanzada tras aquel primer beso, ella podía responder a la pregunta final de su novela favorita que sí, si tenía su propia historia.

Y estaba transitando aún en ella.

* * *

Ella misma había decidido que no volverían al rancho hasta que Quinn tuviera el permiso total de los médicos y asegurarse de que podía volver su rutina a la normalidad por sí misma. Por eso, luego de firmar el alta tres días después a la cirugía y uno por terapia intensiva, finalmente abandonaron la clínica y se dirigían a su departamento ahora.

— **Dijiste que volveríamos a casa** —le reprochó la rubia tras ocupar la limusina. Judy, que aún estaba con ellas y viajaba a su lado, le dedicó una mirada a Rachel y luego rodó los ojos —

— **Deja los caprichos. Está haciendo lo mejor para ti** —

— **Además debemos volver, Quinn. Tienes consultas de limpieza e higiene en la cicatriz, controles y estamos cerca ante cualquier dificultad que se presente** —explicó la morena — **solo serán unos días** —

El resto del camino, se la pasó repitiendo sus palabras para que la rubia comprendiera el por qué no abandonaban la ciudad aún. Y otras veces más cuando George estacionó frente a su departamento.

— **¿Y quién cuidará a Fiona? Quizá esté necesitándonos** —dijo mientras Rachel la llevaba lentamente rodeada de la cintura. La sujetó al ocupar el ascensor y suspiró, intentado entender por qué aquella conducta infantil se presentaba en su paciente —

— **No te preocupes** —intervino Judy — **viajaré esta noche e iré a verla todos los días hasta que vuelvan** —

— **Oh, no Judy. Puedes quedarte si lo deseas en el cuarto que has estado usando** —ofreció la sicóloga —

— **El médico dijo que necesita reposo y tranquilidad. Reposo se lo dará la cama y la tranquilidad tú. Además, lo más difícil ya pasó, ahora solo debe recuperarse** —recordó la mujer y Rachel le sonrió antes de girar a ver a Quinn, que la miraba mientras se sostenía de ella —

— **¿Qué?** —preguntó por lo bajo y avergonzada, por la profundidad de aquellos ojos verdes y otro par a lo lejos, que parecían estudiarlas y disfrutar de esa imagen. La rubia negó ligeramente —

— **Nada** —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse y dejarle un beso en los labios — **mamá ¿de verdad no quieres quedarte?** —

— **No cariño. Si me necesitas lo haré, claro pero tengo que volver al trabajo y Rachel será madre y novia a la vez en tu cuidado ¿cierto?** —

Un carraspeo se escapó de su garganta y que generó diversión en Quinn ¿Se podían tomar ambos papeles a la vez?

La puerta frente a ellas se abrió y caminaron con el mismo cuidado. Ella pasó las llaves con rapidez y aunque quiso llevar a la rubia a la cama, debió conformarse con el sillón tras aceptar su deseo de quedarse allí.

Judy dejó en el sillón de al lado los osos de felpas que Rachel había comprado y luego se sentó con su hija. El abrazo enternecedor que compartieron la hizo suspirar con conmoción y girar sobre sus talones, dejándoles minutos a solas y ella se perdió en su cuarto.

No pudo evitar echarse de espalda a la cama y liberar toda la preocupación acumulada: finalmente todo había pasado. Desde el temor que algo malo pasara en la cirugía hasta las consecuencias o secuelas que podía dejar en Quinn; todo se había evaporado ya y, aunque aún faltaba ese proceso de recuperación, al menos el estado de mejoramiento en la rubia anticipaba a que todo iría en ese camino.

Cuando cerró sus ojos y recreó los últimos días en la clínica, se levantó con violencia: estaba embarazada y Judy debía saberlo. Sus padres también, quizá y conociendo la emoción que dominaba a Quinn dependiendo la situación, estaba segura que la rubia no quería esperar mucho para contarlo.

Regresó con ellas al living y la rubia palmeó el lugar a su lado. De inmediato le obedeció y se acurrucó cual niño pequeño en un pecho protector, mientras un brazo le rodeaba los hombros y la mano le acariciaba a un costado.

Cuando un beso se depositó en su cabeza, miró a Judy en el sillón del frente y luego se alejó para detallar a la rubia:

— **Quinn** —susurró y su paciente se estiró hasta rozarle el mentón con su nariz — **¿quieres contarle?** —

— **¿Contarme que estás embarazada?** —se adelantó Judy y ella giró a verla enseguida ¿Acaso la rubia ya se lo había contado? — **¿lo estás?...lo suponía** —agregó tras su sentimiento — **tienes esa misma mirada brillante que me decían tenia cuando estaba esperando a Quinn. Tienen esa conexión que no he visto en otra pareja ni aunque años de permanencia los uniera. Las personas como ustedes** —murmuró al acercarse y ocupar la mesa ratona, estirando una mano para atrapar a cada una — **las personas como ustedes no se encuentran dos veces, no al menos en la misma vida** —

La estabilidad que las palabras de la mujer alejó, regresó pero la inquietud de saber si alguien más notaria su estado, se coló en ella y la sacudía como aquella primera pregunta que Judy le hizo.

— **Rach, no le dije nada. Esperaba que…** —

— **Tranquila** —cortó ella a Quinn al dejar una mano en su muslo — **es tu mamá y debe saberlo** —

— **¿Y qué hay de los tuyos?** —preguntó la mujer. Rachel pestañeó con nervios sabiendo que, la respuesta debía ser una sola y no parecía lo positiva que quería que fuera — **lo aconsejable, Rachel, sería que esperaran ¿Apenas llevas cuánto de gestación?** —

— **Poco más de tres semanas. Judy, le aseguro que quiero a su hija y el embarazo no es producto de una noche pasional ni alborotada. Estoy enamorada de Quinn** —soltó todo con rapidez y el temblor en su voz. La punzada constante estaba en su garganta pero Judy la ignoró y solo apretó cariñosamente el agarre —

— **Lo sé, puedo notarlo cuando la miras, en el trato que tienen y en su forma de buscarse no solo con los ojos. Y ella está igual que tú y desde…** —la mujer se detuvo y, luego de darle una fugaz mirada a la rubia, carraspeó y volvió a ella — **desde ahora seré abuela ¡no puedo creerlo!** —

La celebración emotiva pero infantil hizo reír a ambas y Quinn la apretó contra ella. Rachel se dejó consentir en ese breve y ágil momento. El pulgar de la rubia sobre su brazo arriba y abajo, mientras seguía hablando con Judy y la oían aún con su ingenua exaltación.

— **No se lo digas a papá** —la sorprendió Quinn de repente y la mujer calló de inmediato — **quiero hacerlo yo misma. Quiero hacer las cosas bien mamá, todo bien. Desde darle la noticia hasta ser madre. Todo lo que él no fue conmigo, quiero serlo con mi hijo** —

A pesar de la seriedad y seguridad, Judy asintió y continuaron hablando por unos minutos más. Ella misma la acompañó a la puerta casi una hora después, tras despedirse de la rubia y, ahora que cerraba para volver a estar solas con Quinn, aquellos nervios que se presentaron en la primera noche en el rancho, súbitamente la invadieron con burla.

— **¿Traerás a Sheila?** —preguntó su paciente y la morena dejó la puerta para volver a ella —

— **No, mi amor. Debes descansar y mientras menos actividades hagas, mejor. Eres alérgica a Sheila y no quiero llevarte a la clínica por algo más ¿entiendes?** —

— **Está bien…tengo hambre** —le dijo sonrojada y Rachel se arrodilló frente a ella. Quinn dejó caer su brazo, a un lado del sillón y subió con la punta del dedo por su costado, de manera fantasmal y solo para regocijarse —

— **Lo suponía. Te prepararé una sopa… ¿qué pasa? ¿En qué piensas?** —quiso saber al verla con la mirada perdida y en su pecho. Parecía que a veces quería acaparar su atención por lo que, cuando no la tenia, le preocupaba lo que pasara en la imaginación de la rubia y creara ideas erróneas —

— **¿Crees que mi madre le dirá a Russel?** —

— **No lo creo, le haz pedido que no lo hiciera** —

— **Sí pero ella lo ama** —

— **Como yo a ti** —dijo sin pensarlo.

Estaba tan compenetrada en la boca de la rubia y asentía mientras la escuchaba hablar, que aquellas apalabras se dispararon solas. Y las sentía. Supuso que así las sentía si sus latidos le daban ganas de llorar en ese momento, al golpearla con tanta brusquedad y prohibiéndole borrar lo que dijo.

Quinn la miró. Sus ojos verdes y su boca entreabierta. Pero no parecía sorprendida ni molesta. Cuando curvó con total lentitud su característica media sonrisa, el vapor se acumuló en sus mejillas y el sonrojo se hizo notorio hasta para sí misma.

— **De acuerdo** —jugó la rubia con diversión — **ella lo ama como tú me amas. Rachel Berry me ama. A mí…Rachel Berry me ama a mí** —terminó al ascender su mano y dejarla en la nuca de la morena — **estás haciendo que esta historia se ponga cada vez mejor, mi amor** —

— **Quinn…** —

— **¿Uhm?** —

— **Y debemos decirles a mis padres** —musitó, notando la suave fuerza que ejercía la rubia para acercarla a su rostro — **quizá deba decírselos yo sola. Tú no estás lista aún y deberías descansar y no pasar por todas estas cosas. Dios, estoy haciendo todo mal** —

— **Shhh, tranquila, Rach** —le pidió con la otra mano en su espalda baja y reteniéndola contra ella. Parecía increíble pero días atrás se había sometido a una operación y algo de dolor apenas golpeaba su cabeza. Pero la morena estaba tan frágil y superada en emociones que solo iba a insistir por seguir entrando en ella y acompañarla en ese proceso. Quería que vivieran juntas ese momento y no le importaba cómo lo tomarían los demás: Estaban esperando un hijo y a ambas le importaba la felicidad de la otra. Nada más — **no puedes decirte eso porque conmigo lo has hecho todo bien** —

— **No es cierto** —lloriqueó y quitándose las lágrimas bajo su nariz — **tú deberías estar haciendo reposo, Quinn por favor, vamos a la cama —**

— **Está bien** —cedió la rubia. Ella la ayudó a dejar el sillón y caminaron abrazadas hasta el cuarto — **ahora me recostaré** —agregó al hacerlo. Rachel quitó los cojines de más y acomodó algunos para su mayor comodidad — **¿lo ves? No haces nada mal** —

— **Te haré sopa y luego te traeré un poco ¿por qué no duermes?** —

— **Rach** —le reclamó ella y alargando el sonido al nombrarla — **no te tomes tan en serio eso de ser madre como dijo mi madre verdadera. Mejor hazle caso a la otra parte…eso de ser una buena novia** —

La morena la miró y no pudo evitar morder sus labios, para ocultar otro momento de alegría que Quinn producía en ella. A cambio, rodeó la cama y la ocupó boca abajo a su lado, sosteniéndose de los codos y sintiendo de inmediato una mano colarse entre su suelto cabello.

— **Quinn… con el embarazo algunas cosas cambiarán, mi amor** —

— **¿Cómo cuáles?** —Rachel aguardó unos segundos, por si la rubia se respondía a sí misma pero la cara confusa frente a ella no se quitaba. Tras un suspiro, se arrastró más contra ella y el brazo de Quinn pasó por su espalda hasta retenerla —

Se preguntó si plantearle todo le haría daño o acumularía demasiada información y emociones post operativos que no debía pasar. Contestándose que sí y que debía de pensar más en la salud a recuperarse de la rubia y no tantos cambios, le sonrió apenas y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

Pasar más tiempo en el departamento era lo primordial según ella. Si en el desarrollo del embarazo necesitaba ver un médico, en Lost Springs no podría simplemente tomar un taxi e ir en su búsqueda. Rachel supuso que lo mejor sería pasar las últimas semanas de embarazo en California y no en el rancho.

Y ya no podría ser su sicóloga. No sabía cómo iba a planteárselo y peor aún, desconocía cómo lo tomaría Quinn. Pero ella era la profesional y que cruzó la línea tras aquel primer beso, por lo que debía hacerse cargo de las consecuencias ahora. Apretó los ojos y se imaginó a la rubia en una primera sesión con otro profesional ¿sería tan libre de hablar como lo era con ella?

Cuando el pulgar de su paciente tocó su cadera, atrayéndola a la realidad, Rachel se aclaró la garganta y le acarició con su perfil el hombro:

— **¿Cómo cuáles?** —persistió la rubia —

— **Serán cambios para mejor ¿si? No debes preocuparte** —

— **Está bien** —dijo Quinn echándose con cuidado contra la cama — **Tú eres la que conduces mi felicidad, así que solo debes decirme por dónde caminar que solo pisaré por allí** —

Ella se estiró y le dejó un sonoro y apretado beso en los labios, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a la puerta.

— **Prepararé sopa, descansa** —le ordenó al tomar el picaporte y abrir — **y no estoy tomándome el papel de madre** —agregó cuando Quinn ladeó la cabeza para verla — **lo digo como una novia. Tu novia.**

* * *

 **Les dejo otro cap queridas lectoras porque ya pasó una semana de la última actualización, espero les hay gustado. El fin de semana el próximo capitulo, no puedo antes, perdón**

 **Gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor como las leanatics deduciendo que Lea ya tiene nuevo novio solo por una broma y porque se empezó a seguir con un actor *los shippeaba***

 **Vale: Sí lo ví y como es una cosa horrible y chiquita quedó demostrado** **que es solo en recuerdo a un amigo. A algunos les puede gustar o no pero Lea tiene casi 30 así que puede hacer con su cuerpo y vida lo que se le cante. Saludos!**

 **Andrusol: Tengo entendido que se reduce el consumo de café, desconocía casos de prohibición pero una embarazada puede tomar hasta 3 tazas diarias (sí, tuve que averiguarlo antes y leer unas cuántas páginas de medicina ) Por otro lado, el doctor en el cap 23 la llama desconsiderada porque Rachel fue la que propinó a sí misma la caída y el golpe sin cuidar su embarazo. Por eso se disculpa en el cap siguiente cuando Rachel le dice que no conocía su estado. Saludos!**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario en So emotional Rachel hubiese tenido un short o una micro falda y seguro Quinn se hubiese levantado de la silla al mejor estilo milagroso. Q**** ** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	26. Y ahora lo sabes

Cap XXVI: "Y ahora lo sabes"

 ** _Luego de ir al baño y antes de las comidas, te lavas las manos. Ahora lo sabes._**

 ** _Cuando estés sola en casa no hables con extraños, atiende el teléfono y di que tus padres están en la ducha y no le abras la puerta a nadie. Ni siquiera a la tía Susan. Ahora lo sabes._**

 ** _Desayunas antes de las ocho, almuerza puntual a las doce, merienda un poco de fruta y cena sin excepciones. Y entre la segunda y tercer comida, estudia y haz tu tarea. Ahora lo sabes._**

 ** _En tu tiempo libre no más de dos horas de televisión y no menos de un libro a la semana. Consume tu educación, no derroches el tiempo en emplearla. Ahora lo sabes._**

 ** _Así cómo en el Instituto, mantén tu promedio en la Universidad y la puntualidad en tu puesto de trabajo. No has consumido tu educación para botarla ahora ¿verdad? Claro que no. Ahora lo sabes._**

 ** _Te ayudaré con los gastos y administrar tu agenda. Pero llegará un momento en que deberás hacerlo todo sola, asumir tus responsabilidades y cumplirlas. A todas. Ahora lo sabes._**

— _Asumir responsabilidades y cumplirlas. A todas…ahora lo sé_ —se repitió mentalmente Rachel aquellas palabras de su padre mientras lo veía pasar frente a ella. Después de todo, Leroy era el juez más severo y popular de la ciudad por lo que, superar su vara rígida tanto para sus acusados como para su familia como pretendía durante los próximos minutos, iba a ser un poco más de solo ejercicio físico — **Que bueno que están aquí. Estábamos esperándolos** —

Habían pasado dos semanas de la cirugía de Quinn y, tras ver las mejorías en solo cuestión de 5 días, tenía las cartas que poner sobre la mesa, ordenarlas según sus palos y pensar con sensatez antes de repartirlas. Porque sabía que debía repartirlas. Y luego jugar.

¿Podía ganar? No lo sabía. Porque no sabía qué tanto iba a ganar en realidad. Al menos no mucho más de lo que ya tenía.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, se detuvo a un lado de su propio living y observó a las cinco personas que tenían su mirada sobre ella. Estaba nerviosa pero sabía que debía relajarse por lo que, como un dardo tranquilizador, miró de inmediato a Quinn, quien le sonreía con su típica espera a exactamente eso: que le prestara atención.

La rubia y Judy ocupaban un mismo sillón y Russel Fabray sostenía sus manos en el, tras ellas y solo pudo observarlo un fugaz segundo. Sus ojos más oscuros que los de su paciente la intimidaron y para nada le entregaban la confianza que los de Quinn sí.

Y en el sillón de al lado su verdadero temor: sus propios padres. Shelby, como acostumbraba, estaba tecleando su celular y administrando tareas seguramente, órdenes o solo viendo infelizmente la pantalla, solo para ignorarla.

Y su padre, la persona que le impuso aquellas especies de reglas que debía saber y no olvidar, era el que posiblemente no tenia ningún gesto en su rostro ni la miraba con dudas o ganas de saber sobre aquella reunión.

Pero a través de él llegó su madre y también Russel, así que se apresuró a acomodar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y comenzar porque, si exasperaba a Leroy, con la misma probabilidad molestaría a los otros dos también.

— **Les agradezco mucho que estén aquí** —

— **¿Es sobre la terapia?** —preguntó Shelby — **porque eso a tu padre y a mí no nos incumbe** —

— **No es solo sobre la terapia de Quinn, mamá. Es…es sobre algunas cosas que necesitan saber** —

— **¿Y qué tendría que ser si nos incluye a los cuatro? A ellos acabo de conocerlos** —siguió su madre y señalando fugazmente al matrimonio Fabray —

— **Ahora se los diré y es algo que los incluirá siempre desde el momento en que lo sepan. Solo…quiero su comprensión y por sobre todo su respeto como padres. Tanto para mí como para Quinn** —

— **¡Pues habla, niña! Ya estás poniéndome nervioso y quiero…** —

— **Papá** —cortó Quinn a Russel — **no le vuelvas a gritar y espera a que pueda hablar. Todos déjenla hablar tranquila** —

Rachel miró a la rubia, a su chica como le gustaba llamarla en secreto y no pudo evitar sonreír. Incluso con sus ojos en ella, divisó la misma sonrisa en Judy a su lado y entre las tres compartieron un pequeño momento efímero y que, tras aclararse la garganta, pensó si se lo traspasaría a los otros tres.

— **Seguramente, como padres de Quinn quieren saber cómo va su terapia** —dijo observando a Russel y a su esposa — **y debo decirles que no he visto más que mejorías. Su hija es una paciente decidida y con disposición en cada sesión. Está haciendo un muy buen trabajo individual y estoy segura que con el paso del tiempo superará sus obstáculos. Uno de ellos es algo más que una simple timidez para con nuevas personas pero esa ansiedad será eliminada, quizá se tarde un poco más del tiempo que habíamos establecido pero lo importante es continuar y que Quinn mejore en cada necesidad que su salud presente ¿Comprenden el apoyo que estoy pidiéndoles?** —

— **No nos meteremos, si eso es a lo que te refieres, Rachel** —le aseguró Judy. Ella asintió apenas, era justo eso lo que quería escuchar — **hemos hecho las cosas mal en el pasado y si tenemos la posibilidad de mejorar ahora, no vamos a impedirlo** —

— **Gracias, Judy; Quinn necesita el respaldo de su familia ahora más que nunca. Mientras más avancemos en la terapia, mayor será el progreso y más difícil será terminarla. Quiero que cuando ella ya no tenga el apoyo profesional de mi parte ni de ningún otro sicólogo, sepa desenvolverse sola pero ver la contención en cada lugar que vaya. Y la casa de sus padres siempre será uno de esos lugares** —

— **¿Y nosotros?** —Insistió Shelby al dejar su móvil a un lado — **todo esto nos importa Rachel porqué** —

— **Esto no les concierne, mamá. A ustedes y a los señores Fabray los incluye otra situación** —

— **¿Y podrías decirla? Tengo una reunión en media hora** —

Rachel la miró. A su padre, tras la mujer y luego al sillón de al lado. Todos tenían un semblante distinto. Desde Leroy, ávido y expectante, hasta Quinn, la rubia con su sonrisa enternecedora y escondiendo ligeramente su pulgar alzado, en apoyo a que continuara.

Y lo hizo.

Inhaló una bocanada de aire y la expulsó, justo cuando daba una noticia que no solo impactaría a los cuatro padres, si no que cambiaría la relación entre todos y con ellas.

Pero debían saberlo. Eso habían acordado con la rubia días atrás y allí estaban reunidos entonces, con ese propósito y, a pesar del miedo por sus reacciones, no iba a dejar detalles olvidados y les respondería lo que quisieran saber.

— **Estoy embarazada…Quinn y yo vamos a tener un hijo** —añadió rápidamente cuando su padre sonrió apenas pero, tras decir el nombre de su paciente, la borró de inmediato y dió unos pasos.

Lo había soltado ya.

Ella conoció la noticia veinte días atrás y sus padres justo en ese instante. A ella la había golpeado como un balde de agua helada y suponía que sería igual o aún más estragos generaría en las cuatros personas que ahora la miraban.

Quiso darles un momento, permitirles que procesaran la información pero Russel miró de inmediato a su hija y empuñó una mano en el cuello de su camisa. Intentó caminar a ella pero la voz prepotente y cargada de enojo de Shelby la detuvo y giró a verla.

— **Es la peor broma que podrías hacernos, Rachel** —musitó su madre e intercalando su mirada entre Leroy y los Fabray — **no puedes esperar un hijo de otra mujer ¿eres lesbiana ahora?** —No, no lo era pensó. Solo estaba enamorada de Quinn y la rubia no era cualquier otra mujer.

Sus padres desconocían la condición física y genital de su paciente y estaba segura que iban a demandar conocerlo para entenderlo todo. Pero no iba hacerlo allí, a comentarlo como si de una simple charla se tratara. Además, desde el día en que lo supo, la misma Quinn le rogó porque nadie más allá de ella lo supiera por el momento.

— **¿Un hijo con alguien que no sabe ni escribir su propio nombre y se transporta en un maldito caballo? ¿Crees que pagué tu mejor educación para esto, para que arruines tu vida con alguien así?** —

— **Señora** —intervino Quinn pero Shelby se puso de pie y alzó su mano, en señal de que no hablara — **me gusta mucho su hija** —

— **Quinn merece el mismo respeto que tú en tus estúpidas reuniones, mamá** —siguió Rachel — **estoy enamorada de ella y lo que pasó fue producto de ese amor. No estábamos buscando un hijo, claro que no pero no vamos a rechazarlo tampoco. Mucho menos rechazarlo** —

— **¿Enamorada?** —repitió Russel y rodeando el sillón para caminar a ella — **¿hablas de terapia y amor a la vez? ¿Crees que confundir a mi hija de esta forma es ayudarla?...mi hija tiene un pene** —develó él señalando a la rubia y Rachel abrió los ojos asombrada, molesta e incomprensible al oírlo. Shelby la imitó pero dió un paso atrás, alejándose como si hubiese escuchado que alguna especie de virus se liberó cerca de ella —

— **Sé que crucé un límite que debería haber cuidado porque soy la del rol influyente y superior. Pero si se trata de sentimientos, nadie puede evitar nada** — se defendió la sicóloga — **y usted…usted no tenía derecho a decirlo** —masculló alzando su dedo índice y arremetiendo contra el hombre — **usted es quien menos bien le hace a Quinn** —

— **Soy su padre** —

— **¡Al demonio con eso! No cumple su rol, nunca lo cumplió y si sigue así nunca lo cumplirá. Su hija y yo nos queremos y ni todos mis diplomas eliminarán eso** —

— **Creo en realidad que sí** —se burló Russel. Rachel lo detalló, con su sonrisa sorna y agitando levemente la cabeza. El dedo que lo señalaba y le rozaba el hombro, descendió por su propio peso y ella pestañeó, antes de agachar la mirada al comprender aquellas palabras — **haz botado tu propia profesión y con tan solo tu primera paciente. Debe ser todo un record. Cuando tus colegas se enteren, tu lugar entre ellos…** —

— **Nadie tiene por qué enterarse** —intervino finalmente Leroy y todos posaron sus ojos en él — **mi hija cometió un error y está responsabilizándose de el ¿acaso hay otra cosa que pueda hacer? Ese hijo ya está creciendo dentro de ella y así seguirá. El historial de Quinn puede derivarse a otro profesional ¿cierto, Rachel?** —

— **Es lo que tenía pensado hacer, papá. Quinn tendrá otro u otra sicóloga a partir de ahora** —

— **¿Qué?** —la rubia se puso de pie tras oír su confirmación y se paró junto a su padre — **No quiero otra sicóloga, Rachel** —

— **Lo siento, Quinn pero esta vez no se trata de lo que tú quieras. Ya no somos solo nosotras y debo hacer lo mejor para ti. Necesitas a alguien que te ayude aún más y…** —ella se detuvo y alzó el mentón. Un nudo se apretó en su garganta y la humedad en sus ojos comenzó a juntarse. Y que solo aumentaba, si miraba a su aún paciente y la imploración en su rostro, cual cartel gigante que quería ella viera — **y ya no estoy capacitada para eso. Dejé de estarlo desde el momento en que me enamoré de ti** —

— **No voy a decirle a otra persona lo que te decía a ti** —se negó la rubia —

— **Pues tendrás que hacerlo** —la contrarió al quitarse una lágrima de su mejilla — **o la terapia nunca acabará y la independencia será algo que jamás conozcas ¿No dijiste que querías saber todo lo que mis libros te enseñaban? Bueno, incorporarás esto ahora** —

— **Esto no estaba en tus libros** —replicó Quinn — **alejarte de mí no está en tus libros** —

— **No te alejarás de mí. No nos alejaremos, vamos a tener un hijo. Estaremos más unidas que nunca pero ciertas cosas ya no solo incluyen nuestros caprichos. Estoy madurando contigo, tú conmigo y enfrentar la realidad y sus consecuencias es parte de este proceso, Quinn. Lo nuestro será así ahora. Nosotras y nuestro hijo y pienso darle la mejor versión de mí misma. Y asimilar que fallé como profesional, es uno de estos primeros pasos** —terminó. Cuando la rubia chistó, oponiéndose y regresando a su lugar, recordó que no estaban solas.

Cuando el calor corporal y el aliento fresco de Quinn desaparecieron de su espacio personal, el apoyo que les exigió a los Fabray, era el mismo que ella suplicaba internamente para el abrazo de la rubia.

— **Eso era lo que debían saber los cuatro** —retomó Rachel el mando y tras darle una rápida mirada a Quinn — **entiendo que no era lo que esperaban saber pero tampoco podíamos ocultárselo. Si alguno no sabía, hace dos semanas Quinn fue intervenida quirúrgicamente y aguardé dar la noticia hasta que su recuperación cerebral fuese completa. Una emoción de más y podríamos haber tenido efectos secundarios. Así que cualquier cosa que quieren decir ahora, los escucharé y les quitaré sus dudas** —

— **Las dos** —agregó la rubia y ella la miró al instante — **es nuestro hijo y yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y me gustó. Como me gusta saber que Rachel está embarazada** —

Se hizo un silencio de repente. Silencio que ni los zapatos de Quinn arrastrándose hasta ella interrumpieron. O su propia suave risa, cuando un brazo pasó tras su espalda y la protección rígida de la ojiverde la pegó más a ella.

— **Pues no tengo nada para decir. Sigo pensando que es una locura y te costará mucho, Rachel. Mucho** —dijo Shelby guardando su móvil dentro de la cartera y con intenciones de marcharse — **Leroy** —lo llamó pero el hombre tenía su completa concentración en Rachel, en su hija y en el brillo de sus ojos.

Él se acercó, con una sonrisa que hizo encoger el corazón de la morena y le acarició con total suavidad una mejilla. Como cuando era pequeña, una vez que inventó un testimonio para hacer desaparecer a una de sus primeras niñeras y Leroy le creyó. O simuló hacerlo y cedió a su petición de no tener una muchacha que la cuidara.

Porque él la cuidaba incluso cuando parecía no hacerlo.

— **No tengas dudas que estaré aquí para ti, hija. Y Quinn** —le dijo al moverse apenas hacia la rubia — **lamento lo de tu operación. Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice y no como debí hacerlo. Pero si quieres a mi hija y ella a ti, estaré aquí para ambas. Y para mi nieto** —

Rachel lo abrazó enseguida, cuando la voz del hombre se quebró y la emoción lo desbordó. Se vencieron en el contacto paternal y de repente cientos de imágenes atravesaron su cabeza y desde sus recuerdos. Ella amaba a su padre y estaba segura que su relación hubiese sido más estrecha si Shelby cumpliera su rol de madre enteramente. Uniéndolos a ambos en vez de intervenir con sus deseos egoístas.

Leroy le dijo algo contra el oído y luego le besó sonoramente la mejilla, antes de separarse por completo.

— **Gracias por confiar otra vez en nosotros** —recalcó el hombre — **confío en ti de la misma forma, por lo que recibirás mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites. Y no te preocupes por tu trabajo, Quinn derivará su terapia pero nadie arruinará tu futuro profesional** —agregó mirando de reojo a Russel — **¿de acuerdo? Ahora solo importa que te cuides y el niño crezca bien** —

— **Lo hará** —respondieron ellas —

— **Está bien, tengo que ir al juzgado. Creo que no soy el único que piensa así. Aquí estaremos** —terminó Leroy con una severa mirada a su amigo.

Se despidió de ambas y siguió los pasos de su esposa, para dejar el departamento al fin.

— **No tenemos dinero, Quinn** —habló Russel apenas la puerta se cerró — **no tenemos la posición económica de ellos y tendrás un hijo ¿Cómo podemos confiar nosotros en ti?** —

— **Venderé muchos huevos, papá. Y las gallinas si quieren comprarlas también. Los animales y…y cortaré leña. La gente de la ciudad compra mucha leña** —Rachel apretó sus labios, escondiendo una sonrisa y bajó su mano. Ni siquiera estaban mirándose, ambas tenían su atención en alguien o algo más y a sí mismo entrelazaron sus dedos. De manera tan motorizada y acostumbrada, como cuando un empresario deja su silla y se coloca el saco con rapidez; o un bebé llora cuando el pecho de su madre se aleja de su boca y la hora de alimentarse se da por terminada.

Así, tan único y como pocas cosas, la tensa mandíbula de la rubia se aflojó por eso mismo acto también.

— **Eso no te servirá mucho tiempo** —

— **Russel** —intervino Judy al acercarse a ellos — **cuándo mi padre te preguntó a qué te dedicabas, le mentiste. Nuestra hija te respondió con sinceridad y hasta quizás pueda conseguir un trabajo luego. No continúes siendo el ogro de esta historia. Déjala vivir** —

Él miró a Quinn y después a Rachel. Una y otra vez a cada una y, tras inflar su pecho y sentir que se desahogaría con lo que quería decir, prefirió callar y le hizo una seña a su esposa, de que caminara frente a él para salir de allí.

Rachel se quedó viendo el espacio vacío ahora. Y la rubia a su lado la imitó.

Con sus ojos en el lugar que sus padres habían ocupado minutos atrás, sus manos se presionaron con más fuerza y agacharon sus cabezas a la vez.

Una contenida sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y que, al notarse nuevamente solas, se convirtió en un abrazo. Y en otro, sobre el sillón. En besos y palabras susurradas. En caricias en el cabello de la otra y más besos.

Desde pequeña, se le impartió el deber y luego el derecho. Cumplir sus tareas y de manera perfecta, conllevaba premios que le generaban felicidad infantil.

Sobre la rubia y dibujándole figuras en el pecho, en la abertura de su camisa, ahora lo sabía.

Y no necesitó a nadie más que ellas dos para entender esa lección.

* * *

— **¿Quinn?** —la llamó al dejar ambas manos bajo la almohada y alzarse en su búsqueda. Entre dormida y con sus ojos casi pegados por la hora, buscó a la rubia y volvió a llamarla. Desde los días previos a la cirugía que no volvían al rancho y, cada mañana en su departamento, ella era quien despertaba primera — **¿Quinn?** —Insistió y un bostezo impidió que volviera a hacerlo.

Rachel giró y se quitó la sábana pero de repente se inmovilizó, al oír algunos sonidos de ollas en su cocina. Le bastaron otros segundos, para volver a acomodarse boca abajo y fingir dormir cuando unos pasos se acercaron y la puerta fue empujada suavemente.

Sintió el colchón hundirse al lado de su cadera y debió morderse el labio, cuando los besos habituales de Quinn comenzaron a dispersarse en toda su espalda.

Antes nunca dormía desnuda porque consideraba que usar pijama era lo más sensato y normal para su propia y solitaria convivencia. Pero cada última noche, luego de que la rubia ocupara su lugar derecho de la cama, se paraba frente a ella y se quitaba la ropa en un fascinante espectáculo.

Suponía fascinante por la sonrisa de su espectadora. Que pocas veces esperaba a que terminara y otras la llamaba con la frazada levantada, ansiosa de que saltara sobre ella para compartir minutos íntimos bajo la calidez de la tela.

Desde entonces, disfrutaba desnudarse para Quinn tanto como sentir su boca subiendo por el cuello y acariciándole los omóplatos al pasar.

— **Rach** —la llamó la rubia esta vez, descendiendo con las uñas por el costado de su torso — **traje el desayuno, despierta** —

Fingió un quejido, un corto sonido que hizo a Quinn apretarle la cadera y su piel se estrujó bajo su mando. Sin embargo le gustó, el toque dominante como dulce fascinó sus sensaciones y la rubia lo repitió, al parecer percibiéndolo.

— **Rach** —repitió como niña en un tono de reproche — **despierta. Tu café se enfriará** —cuando agregó aquello con la voz pesada, como si sus labios estuviesen titubeando en un gesto infantil, ella giró lentamente pero no abrió los ojos —

Durante unos segundos no volvió a oír su propio nombre. Y se preguntó por qué, no había escuchado que Quinn se fuera pero el tiempo seguía avanzando y entonces en efecto, la bebida caliente dejaría de estarlo.

Abrió apenas un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo, comprendiéndolo todo. Y no pudo evitar quitar su brazo de su frente para darle una mejor visión: la rubia estaba perdida completamente en sus pechos desnudos, en las pequeñas montañas que se formaban por la posición y con sus pezones ligeramente erguidos.

La sintió removerse y aclararse la garganta por lo que volvió a mirarla, pero aquellos ojos verdes no salían de su medio cuerpo descubierto y supuso entonces que esa era una muy buena forma de empezar a despertar.

— **Buenos días** —la saludó haciéndose la desentendida y apoyándose sobre sus codos. La sábana se deslizó un poco más y ahora la cubría desde su cadera hacia abajo — **preparaste el desayuno, mi amor. Que linda** —agregó en juego y se estiró a tomar una taza. Bebió un sorbo y luego se acercó al rostro de Quinn, para dejarle un beso en los labios y sentir las mismas ansias en respuesta —

— **Buenos días…hice café y tostadas con mantequilla. Anoche cenamos mucha pizza y quise hacer algo más relajado** —

— **Pues yo muero de hambre, así que tal vez me coma toda la bandeja** —tras dejar la taza a un lado y buscar una tostada para untar, le pareció que la sábana fue jaalda un poco más y el inicio de sus muslos quedaron expuestos — **¿Qué tomas?** —

— **Es té, tenías muchos sobres y tomé el único verde que había. No te molesta ¿cierto?** —incluso con la comida dentro de su boca, negó con seguridad y le dejó otro beso —

— **A la tarde iré de compras, no te preocupes** —

— **¿Puedo ir contigo?** —le preguntó jugando tímidamente con el mango de la taza. Era la primera vez que Quinn quería dejar el departamento por cuenta propia y, sabiendo que en unos días su terapia se retomaría con otro profesional, le pareció un paso avanzado y una grata sorpresa —

— **Por supuesto que sí, mi amor. Y podemos traer de esas galletas con chocolate que tanto comes en el sillón por las siestas** —con su atención en la bandeja, la rubia sonrió y movió la cabeza en agrado por oír eso —

— **Y también… ¿también podemos ir a una tienda de ropa?** —

— **Claro** —respondió Rachel dudosa — **compraremos lo que necesites** —

— **No, no es para mí** —

— **¿No? ¿Y para quién entonces?** —

— **Para nuestro bebé** —respondió al hundir su pulgar en la bandeja en un juego vergonzoso para no alzar la mirada — **tengo unos pocos ahorros y quiero gastarlo en él antes de comenzar otra vez. O ella. Tal vez sea una niña…o niño, no lo sé pero quiero comprarle algo antes. Como un regalo** —

Rachel la observó con su cabeza a un lado, cubierta de sentimientos positivos que tenía por la chica frente a ella. Estiró su mano y le tomó cuidadosamente el mentón para que la viera.

Cuando ocurrió, cuando por vez incontable el marrón y el verde se encontraron, el destello brilloso se fundió en la otra y las hizo inclinarse a recostar sus frentes:

— **Me enseñarás a ser una buena madre** —susurró la morena — **la mejor serás tú y me enseñarás a estar aunque sea en el nivel por debajo a ti** —

— **Dijiste que ibas a darle tu mejor versión y yo…yo no sé si tengo una mejor pero al menos no voy a darle la peor. No quiero ser mi padre o transformarme en él. Quiero que mi hijo me quiera, Rach y no me odie como odio a Russel** —

— **Shhh, mi amor. No lo odias…pero no te preocupes que tu hijo ya te ama** —

— **No quiero ir a con otro sicólogo ni dejar el rancho pero intentaré hacerlo ¿Crees que lo logre?** —

— **Lograrás todo lo que te propongas y estaré siempre a un lado para aplaudirte y celebrar contigo. Y no dejarás el rancho** —bromeó dejándole un toque en la punta de su nariz — **tenemos que ir a ver a Fiona, a su bebé y además…además allí nos conocimos. Siempre volveremos allí, Quinn** —

— **¿Crees que mi padre tenga razón? ¿Qué no tendré dinero para lo que nuestro hijo necesite?** —

— **¿Eso es lo que tú piensas?** —

— **No** —

— **Entonces él no tiene razón. Nosotros somos tu familia ahora** —le dijo al tomar una cálida y pálida mano de Quinn y guiarla a su vientre plano aún — **y si nosotros creemos lo mismo que tú, es suficiente para que las cosas cambien** —

— **¿Lo crees?... ¿crees que te haré feliz y a nuestro hijo?** —Rachel se alejó apenas y le rodeó el rostro con sus manos. Y acercó ambos para compartir un beso. Con Quinn sosteniéndole la espalda baja y arrastrándola más contra ella, profundizó el contacto y como toda enseñanza algo se estancó en algún rincón de su cerebro.

Como cuando su padre le impuso aquellas reglas desde pequeña y luego necesitaba corroborarlas para entenderlas y seguirlas, sonrió contra los labios de la rubia y pasó un brazo tras su cuello, fusionando sus cuerpos para poder separar sus bocas:

— **Lo harás, Quinn** —le aseguró y la sonrisa de ambas se ensanchó — **me harás feliz y sobre todo a nuestro hijo. Lo harás, mi amor. Ahora lo sé** —agregó antes de reiniciar el beso.

Porque, efectivamente, si en tres meses Quinn había hecho un camino seguro de felicidad en su vida; estaba más que preparada para ver por dónde seguía el sendero.

Incluso si se cansaba, solo lo continuaría atravesando.

Ahora lo sabía.

* * *

 **Les dejo otro cap queridas lectoras porque ya era hora pero no me culpen, es el frío lo juro. Unas ganas de que ya sea primavera**

 **flrr: (o flor?) No conocía la pelicula pero vi el trailer y me enamoró solo porque está Chris Evans. No me gusta adaptar y tampoco sé cuántas historias más siga subiendo o quizá ya no más ninguna, entonces para qué comenzar. Saludos!**

 **Cele: Dejen de llorar achele, parecen las monchele llorando a Cory todavia. Fue una linda relación pero las relaciones terminan y se superan. Lea tiene un historial de novios y novias en Broadway, mirá si se va a estancar en una y encima no le gusta estar sola. Voy a escribir un Robchele con Becca como la tercera en discordia como la misma Lea dijo que era. Saludos!**

 **Gracias por leer y/o comentar, son un amor menos la que se lleva mis historias sin permiso**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen o de lo contrario estaría en el Caribe porque no puedo seguir viviendo con este frío de mierda. Q**** ** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


	27. Hogar

Cap XXVII: "Hogar"

La había preparado para ese momento.

Rachel le había hablado, horas y horas y hasta días completos para que afianzara el tambaleo que ese momento le presentaría. Quinn empuñó ligeramente sus manos y cerró los ojos, pretendiendo recordar más que solo las palabras alentadoras de quien fuese su sicóloga.

Porque ahora, otra profesional la esperaba del otro lado de la puerta y finalmente sus sesiones acostumbradas desaparecerían, para dar comienzo a todas aquellas completamente nuevas.

Cuando sintió una mano apoyarse con delicadeza en su espalda, separó con lentitud sus párpados e inhaló el aroma de quién estaba siendo su sostén y se permitió relajarse lo suficiente, antes de dar los pasos que la presión tras ella ejercía.

 **— La señora Trevor es una excelente profesional —** murmuró Rachel a pesar de que solo ellas estaban en ese pasillo **— te sentirás muy cómoda con ella porque preparará un clima especial para que la tensión se vaya —**

 **— ¿De verdad? —**

 **— De verdad. Caroline era mi sicóloga cuando tenia ocho años —** le contó y haciendo referencia al nombre de la mujer **— siempre me hacía muy bien hablar con ella y contarle mis cosas. Hace unas semanas cumplió 53, una década más y se jubilará…pero te dirá al terminar cada sesión que aún se siente de 15 —** bromeó pero ella apenas rió. Los nervios ocupaban cada fibra de su interior y le imposibilitaban gesticular una mueca similar a la felicidad. O si quiera a un poco de comodidad **—**

 **— Entonces dejará que te quedes —** Rachel detuvo su andar al instante y la obligó a hacer lo mismo. Quinn volteó, avergonzada de haber dicho aquello y cuando su mirada chocó con la de reclamo de la morena, asintió apenas e intentó reiniciar la caminata **—**

 **— Esto es algo entre ella y tú, como cuando estabas conmigo. Tomará tiempo y lo entiendo, Quinn…pero si ni siquiera nos vamos a proponer hacerlo, ten por seguro que con cualquier profesional, incluyéndome, las cosas no mejorarán —**

 **— ¿Crees que tengo muchas cosas que cambiar? —** cuestionó en un leve susurro. Rachel se acercó de inmediato y le tomó el rostro, sacudiéndolo para que la viera y ahuyentar así las ansias de adelantar el tiempo **—**

 **— Tienes muchas virtudes que mantener, mi amor. Pero esto es sobre otra cosa ¿entiendes? Es sobre tu salud y mientras esté aquí, contigo, no voy a dejar que algo malo te ocurra ¿de acuerdo? —**

Quinn la miró: sus ojos chocolates con esa esfera pequeña en medio y alumbrando, cual linterna personal y dando directo a sus olivas. Los labios dibujados a perfección y con el color rosado impecable, que mantenía el calor que aparentaban desprender.

Su nariz propia, con un toque infantil y delicado y aquel hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Eso era el rostro hermoso de Rachel y del que ella estaba enamorada.

Asintió, olvidando el por qué lo hacía y se estiraron a la vez para presionar sus bocas.

El amor hace tan voluble los pensamientos y al punto de eliminarlos que, desconociendo si podía o no hacerlo, atrapó la pequeña cintura de Rachel y la pegó a ella para mover sus labios.

Cada vez que sus bocas se acompasaban en movimientos y sus lenguas se disfrutaban tocar, una sinfonía romántica golpeaba su cabeza y era, quizá, por eso que no comprendía cuándo detenerse o solo seguir para paradójicamente eso: seguir.

 **— Tienes que ir —** le recordó la morena tironeándole el labio inferior. Ella ahogó un jadeo y volvió a besarla, empuñando sus manos en el abrigo de Rachel y juntarla tanto más como su cuerpo le estaba implorando **— Quinn…tienes que ir —**

Quería y no hacerlo. Y no por eso, porque el control de la sicóloga llegaba a ese límite de mandar sobre sus decisiones y dominarla para su merced. Y la merced de ella se olvidaba pero era la misma a la que Rachel la llevaba. Por lo que de alguna manera el punto de destino era compartido. Solo que los caminos no eran iguales y lo divertido era eso, atravesarlos a su ritmo y gusto.

 **— ¿Me esperarás? —**

 **— Aquí estaré. Cuando los 45 minutos hayan pasado, si Caroline no abre la puerta, golpearé ¿si? —**

 **— Está bien —** respondió al dejarle otro fugaz beso **— Te quiero, Rach —**

Rachel en cambio la dejó alejarse y luego alzó apenas su mano, abriéndola y cerrándola mientras le arrugaba la nariz de aquella manera que a ella tanto le gustaba.

La vió mover los labios y leyó dos palabras. Aquellas que lograban descolocarla de su raciocinio y subía un escalón más en el nivel que su amor hacia la morena jugaba.

Quinn se detuvo frente a la puerta, tomó el picaporte y golpeó. Segundos después, tras oír el permiso, le dió otra mirada de reojo a Rachel y el mismo gesto se desprendió para ella.

Decidida, sonrió y se adentró sin mirar atrás.

Un nuevo escalón se había desbloqueado.

Y otro más al presentarse y echarse en el diván luego.

A todas esas cedes de peticiones llegaba su amor por Rachel.

Posiblemente ya había atravesado todos los límites y el juego invenciblemente ya la mostraba ganadora.

Porque si no ¿qué más podía seguir haciendo?

* * *

 **— Rachel me ha hablado mucho de ti —** le dijo Caroline en un tono dulce, cual abuela a su nieto y mientras se terminaba de acomodar frente a ella. Quinn la estudió, todo en la mujer gritaba confianza y, tras recordar las alentadoras palabras de Rachel, sonrió apenas e intentó relajarse **— dice que eres una ejemplar paciente pero no debes contarlo. En realidad, ella no sabe que te lo estoy diciendo porque ya sabes, secreto profesional… Bien, Quinn —** agregó segundos después, tras su mutismo ansioso **— no quiero que estés nerviosa y ni contando dentro de ti los minutos para irte, así que haremos esto de forma divertida y como si apenas comenzaremos ¿te parece? —**

 **— ¿Y eso cómo sería? —**

 **— ¿Quieres contarme algo de ti? —** la rubia negó al instante **— bien, no te preocupes, no me lo dirás con palabras. Te daré una hoja —** añadió al ponerse de pie y buscar una planilla en su escritorio. Cuando la estiró hacia ella, notó que tenía muchas hojas lisas y un bolígrafo colgaba en hilo rojo desde un costado **— alguien me dijo que te gusta dibujar pero que nunca ha visto tus obras —** Rachel, pensó. Y tenía una razón por las que no se las mostraba. La misma por la que Rachel no conocía su habitación del rancho todavía **— ocuparás media hora en hacer el dibujo que quieras. Media hora, Quinn. Ni un segundo más y ni uno menos —**

 **— ¿Pero qué dibujo? —** Caroline volvió a sentarse y alzó los hombros **—**

 **— Lo que tú quieras. Las líneas que quieras, el pintado que quieras y la cantidad que quieras. Comienza —**

Y lo hizo. Pero muchos minutos después, tras ver a la mujer y preguntarse si hablaba en serio o solo era una prueba ¿Por qué Rachel nunca la había hecho dibujar? ¿Qué tenia de interesante uno de sus dibujos?

Suspiró, agitando tercamente su cabeza y tomó el bolígrafo.

No midió ni contó los segundos, solía pasarle cuando estaba en la misma posición que ahora: abstraída enteramente en algo que le gustaba y que por naturaleza no podía hacerlo mal.

Hizo varios retoques arriba, pocos abajo y más de una vez debió cambiar la hoja y recomenzar. El tono negro de la tinta rompía con facilidad el papel cuando intentaba tachar alguna falla y, tras cuatro intentos, por fin obtuvo el boceto que tanto quería.

Ahora iba a pintarlo, en matices descolorados como acostumbraba y disfrutar aún más ese proceso. Pero una sombra cubrió su obra y alzó la mirada, descubriendo a la señora Trevor con el brazo estirado y pidiendo por la planilla.

 **— Aún no lo terminé —** le informó **—**

 **— Media hora dijimos. Y ya pasaron diez segundos de más. Entrégamelo —** a regañadientes lo hizo. Cuando la mujer volvió a ocupar la silla a unos metros frente a ella, Quinn miró el reloj sobre su cabeza y comprobó que no le mentía ¿tanto tiempo le había ocupado hacer un dibujo tan pequeño?

Se removió hasta sentarse y dejó las manos en sus muslos, golpeteándolos para evitar pensar si Rachel aún estaba afuera o se había ido tras esperarla demasiado.

 **— Bueno, Quinn, explícame lo qué has hecho —** la rubia rascó tras su cuello. Ni siquiera lo había terminado por lo que, detallarle cuál era su propósito, iba a costarle a la señora Caroline comprenderlo **—**

 **— Es mi casa —**

 **— ¿Una casa? —** preguntó la mujer, completamente confusa. No había ni un techo, ni líneas que hicieran de paredes o alguna puerta ni nada que diera a entender que alguien hubiese dibujado allí una casa **—**

 **— Si. Mi casa. Usted no va a verla porque es mía. Usted solo puede ver la suya —**

 **— De acuerdo —** murmuró la sicóloga volteando la planilla y mostrándosela a Quinn, mientras señalaba un punto para preguntar **— es un bebé —**

 **— Mi bebé. Bueno, aún no nació pero ya es mío de todas formas. Es decir, mi bebé porque soy su madre —**

 **— ¿Un bebé eh? —** fingió incredulidad la mujer. Rachel la había puesto al tanto de por qué derivó a Quinn como su paciente y entonces aquella noticia de que la rubia sería madre, no era algo desconocido para ella **— y aquí hay una mujer —** no lo era del todo. Solo una sombría cabellera cayendo, larga y entre rizos, dos ojos, un par de labios irrepetibles y una nariz particular. Pero que en conjunto conformaban una inigualable figura femenina **— pero no eres tú —**

 **— No, yo no soy mi propia casa. Solo ellos lo son. Mi madre me dijo una vez que el hogar no es solo ladrillos y cemento. Hogar era donde incluso sin techo la lluvia no mojaba y hasta sin paredes el viento no soplaba. Que el hogar eran las personas que más queríamos. Y ellos a nosotros. Ellos son mi casa y solo yo puedo verlos así —**

Con una sonrisa ocupándole todo el contorno de su cara, Caroline afirmó con su cabeza al bajarla solo una vez y luego se quitó los lentes, emocionada y satisfecha de esa primera sesión.

 **— Quinn Fabray, eres todo un tesoro que brilla más que nunca. Que brilla ahora porque antes tu cofre estaba cerrado. Lo han abierto hace poco… Rachel te espera afuera y aquí te esperaré la semana próxima. Envíale mis saludos a mi colega —** ella asintió y se puso de pie, caminando sin preocupación a la puerta **— Oh y Quinn —** la detuvo cuando abrió apenas. La rubia giró a verla **— no te olvides de colocarle cerradura a tu hogar. Hasta la próxima semana —**

 **— Hasta luego —** se despidió saliendo al fin y buscando de inmediato a la morena. Tras verla sentada y leyendo una revista, avanzó hasta ella y, como cualquier reencuentro entre ambas, compartieron un beso y un abrazo. Antes de dejar finalmente el edificio.

* * *

 **— Quinn, mi amor, solo serán unos días —** repitió Rachel. Llevaba diciendo aquello desde hacía unos minutos y mientras la rubia guardaba ropa dentro de una valija, sobre la cama **—**

 **— ¿Y si Fiona nos necesita? Deberemos quedarnos más tiempo —**

 **— No podemos tardar más de cinco días, Quinn. Tienes una terapia que seguir, controles que terminar y Santana me dio el trabajo de organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi padre —**

 **— Pero extraño el rancho —** le dijo con una mueca que respaldaba sus palabras. Rachel suspiró, por mucho que no quería seguir apañando sus caprichos, comprendía que no debía acelerar tanto las cosas e ir al ritmo de Quinn. Había descubierto eso como su sicóloga y Caroline se lo había aconsejado tras la primera sesión también **— extraño dormir contigo en nuestro sillón —**

 **— ¿Disculpa? —** Fingió ella molestia **— ¿acaso mi cama no es lo suficientemente cómoda? —**

 **— No, no es eso porque sí lo es. Me gusta mucho dormir aquí pero…pero tu cama es más grande y a veces te sueltas de mi abrazo. En nuestro sillón no podías hacerlo —** las piernas de la sicóloga temblaron y, a pesar del flaqueo, caminó hasta la rubia y le pasó los brazos tras su cuello **—**

 **— Cuando algo se suelta, volverá si allí pertenece. Si se escapa…amárralo con una cadena —** bromeó y ambas rieron **— entonces…iremos al rancho y nos regresamos en unos días ¿de acuerdo? —** Quinn asintió emocionada **— aún no me has dicho pero por qué quieres ir ¿necesitas buscar algo en especial? —**

 **— No…pero fue mi hogar y tú lo dijiste, siempre vamos a volver allí —**

 **— ¿Fue? —** inquirió Rachel cuando la rubia dejó ambas en su espalda, acercándola más a ella **— es tu hogar, mi amor —**

 **— No. Ya no pero tampoco quiero olvidarlo o desatenderlo. A nuestros hogares no se los desatiende, Rach. Se los cuida y protege. Además, quiero apilar una buena cantidad de huevos y venderlos o las cosas que ya no podré cuidar —**

 **— Está bien. Pero no estoy obligándote ni muchos menos pidiéndote que vendas el terreno, Quinn. Quiero que lo conservemos —**

 **— ¿De verdad? —** preguntó abriendo sus verdes ojos, cargados de esperanza **—**

 **— Por supuesto. Fiona tendrá allí a su hijo, yo aquí el nuestro pero en algún momento ambos pequeños deberán conocerse y hacerse amigos ¿No crees que sería lindo? —**

 **— Sí, tanto como lo eres tú —** aseguró Quinn y ella forzó el agarre, tironeándolo hacia abajo y la besó.

De inmediato, la boca de la rubia se abrió y, como una casa a su inquilino, le dio permiso a que ingresara. Ella se movía con tanta rudeza y experiencia adquirida con los labios que la enfrentaban que soltó sus manos y las acomodó en la cadera de Quinn, sobre su cinturón.

Había un pequeño secreto para su placer y era ese que estaba sucediendo: desprender sus bocas y enterrarse en el punto palpitante del cuello de la rubia. Lo succionaba como si de un helado se tratara y entonces irónicamente el frío que debería componerlo, se convertía en calor y azotaba las extremidades de su cuerpo.

Con una mano en el hombro de Quinn y la otra jugando en la hebilla de su cinturón, regresó a sus labios y volvieron a juntarse.

Era un beso distinto ahora. Los segundos dedicados a su placer y a orillar a su chica a lo mismo, preparaban el terreno para lo siguiente y desde allí ya su razonamiento la abandonaba.

Desde hacía semanas que no hacían el amor y que sus cuerpos no se fundían desnudos y para deleite de su satisfacción que, al rozar la entrepierna de Quinn, ambas jadearon en la garganta de la otra y de repente se vió obligada a caminar hacia atrás.

Cuando el borde de la cama tocó sus piernas, rebotó con cuidado en su colchón y la rubia sobre ella reinició el beso.

La deseaba en un alboroto momentáneo e inusual pero la deseaba al fin y quería volver a sentirla. Quería volver a escucharla gemir su nombre y lloriquear cuando sus paredes vaginales le apretaban el miembro y el placer explotaba en ambas.

Alzó la cadera y en respuesta una fricción la bajó y comenzaron un movimiento rítmico.

Abrió uno de sus brazos y empujó la valija para que no estorbara. Sin embargo, antes de que cayera, Quinn la sostuvo y el beso ardiente se transformó en pequeños, ruidosos y entrecortados.

 **— Perdóname —** le dijo al separarse y ponerse de pie. Rachel juntó las cejas en confusión **—**

 **— ¿Qué dices? —**

 **— Si hacemos el amor podrías hacerte daño o al bebé y no quiero eso —**

 **— Oh, no, no, no. No, mi amor —** le explicó intentando ocultar su frustración. Su clítoris palpitaba contra su jean y la humedad que Quinn había generado posiblemente la delataba en una mancha **— el bebé no siente esto y mi cuerpo lo aguanta. Ven, regresa —** agregó al quitarse la camiseta. La rubia sin embargo volvió a negar rotundamente con su cabeza **—**

 **— Fiona no quiere que Pantano se le acerque en ese estado y quizá porque él puede dañarla. Puedo aguantar hasta que nuestro bebé nazca —** la morena abrió los ojos con violencia y entre pequeños rebotes llegó hasta ella **—**

 **— Mi amor, pasará mucho tiempo hasta eso. En verdad —** murmuró desprendiéndole la camisa y abriéndosela de un jalón **— podemos hacerlo y durante toda la tarde —**

 **— Rach —** la detuvo Quinn al tomarle las manos y alejarla de su torso **— por favor, deja que cuide lo que amo. Solo yo los veré de esta forma por el resto de sus vidas y quiero disfrutar tu embarazo de otra forma. Quiero prepararte pasteles y postres dulces o cargarte hasta la ducha cuando el dolor de las patadas de nuestro hijo no te dejen caminar. Estoy adaptándome a tu ciudad, a tu departamento y a tus cuidados para mi salud ¿puedes tú adaptarte a solo uno mío? —**

Rachel la miró y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de inmediato. La rubia sonrió y le acarició una, transmitiéndole que apreciaba su deseo por ella pero que pedía su apoyo también.

Asintió, girando y buscando con rapidez su camiseta.

 **— Entonces a qué vamos al rancho —** le preguntó nuevamente mientras se vestía y acomodaba el cabello **—**

 **— A vender lo que no necesitaremos para juntar dinero y construir nuestro hogar —**

 **— ¿Quieres mudarte del departamento? —** cuestionó. Quinn bajó la valija de la cama y la observó, enarcando su boca hacia abajo **—**

 **— Creo que aún no pero…supongo que en algún momento deberemos hacerlo —**

 **— ¿Eso crees? ¿Un vecindario con mucha gente y vecinos tocando nuestro timbre por una cosa o la otra? —** la rubia alzó los hombros **—**

 **— He estado protegida toda mi vida en mi casa. Y ahora ya no tengo la misma, así que debo desprotegerme ¿no? —** Rachel infló su pecho y caminó directo a ella, para tomarle la mano y depositarle un suave beso **—**

 **— Eso significa que sí quieres una nueva casa —**

 **— No, Rach, ya la tengo —** le aseguró al juntar sus bocas y dejar más confundida a la morena tras separarse **— amaba el rancho porque era mi capa de invisibilidad para los demás y nadie me señalaba. Pero ahora no sé algo más del amor que no seas tú y ya no puedo ser egoísta ni vivir con miedo. Esperarte me hizo prepararme para esto —**

Con una última sonrisa y una mirada aún confusa, Rachel se cruzó de brazos y volteó, dejando la habitación para emprender el camino a Lost Springs.

Con una última sonrisa y mirada a esas cuatro paredes, Quinn arrastró la valija y avanzó, ansiosa de regresar al rancho.

A su segundo hogar ahora.

* * *

 **Les dejo otro cap lectoras y queridas lectoras (farfadette12, Pao Vargas, Spyreland, Andrusol, Ikuga y JoanaSager)** **Gracias por leer y/o comentar, recuerden que no es obligación hacer ninguna de las dos cosas así como a mí nadie me obliga a escribir y actualizar a mi tiempo. No hay una ley que diga que tenes que shippear algo para escribir sobre ese algo por qué si no en que se basaban Gabriel García Marquez o Julio Cortazar? Con creatividad basta.**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen****


	28. Un corazón desesperado

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Cap XXVIII: "Un corazón desesperado"

Como antes, como la costumbre había podido con ellas y como al parecer la historia que compartían se iba escribiendo, Rachel se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra un gran árbol, para admirar la belleza y naturalidad de Quinn.

La rubia llevaba su vaquero dentro de las botas de lluvia y su camisa abierta, permitiéndola volearse por la brisa mientras bañaba a Fiona. Le pasaba un cepillo por todo el lomo y el animal relinchaba, gustoso de estar apagando el calor con un poco de agua fresca.

Y Quinn parecía disfrutarlo también.

Cuando Fiona pasó su nariz por el rostro de la rubia, ella se enderezó lentamente y sonrió. Esos detalles tan simples y menores hacían feliz a la ojiverde y, a pesar de la soledad que gran parte de su vida la envolvió, parecía que en realidad la compañía de sí misma le era suficiente.

Se preguntó si ella hubiese logrado aquello, de manifestarse como persona sin necesidad de alguien más o algo que la cambiara. Se imaginó sin su uniforme de Instituto privado por el que sus padres pagaron alguna vez, sus amigos que la llevaban a fiestas en automóviles lujosos y la libertad que adquirió a los 18 años, recibiendo así un departamento y la independencia total de sus padres.

¿Qué hubiese obtenido ella sin la ayuda de Leroy y Shelby? ¿O sin el compromiso paternal de George y el servicio de algunos empleados? ¿Hubiese podido caminar y llamarse a sí misma una mujer de 25 años y estaría igual de orgullosa de serlo?

Cuando Quinn hundió el cepillo dentro de un balde y volteó a verla, Rachel alzó apenas la mano y la sacudió en un saludo segundero, repetitivo porque habían estado juntas toda la mañana. Y cuando la rubia le sonrió, avergonzada de tantas expresiones pero gustosa de recibir nuevamente otra, ella se respondió que no. Que no hubiese sido igual a Quinn.

No hubiese crecido con la dulzura que a su ex paciente la caracterizaba ni las ganas de superarse que mostraba y demostró en la primera sesión con la señora Trevor. Porque en su primera sesión juntas, la ojiverde apenas había soltado y quizá porque apenas tenían una relación cordial. En cambio con Caroline, expuso su felicidad sin miedo ni limitaciones.

Y eso en la sicología o en cualquier ciencia similar, era un paso avanzado y agigantado, dispuesto a dar otro y solo seguir avanzando.

Estaba tan concentrada en Quinn y con sus ojos fijos en ella, nublados y divisando su imaginación, que no notó cuando se paró frente a ella hasta que algo frío tocó su mejilla:

— **¡Quinn!** —le reclamó divertida y a pesar de que quería secarse la espuma que resbalaba por su rostro, solo pudo alzar la vista y dedicársela a la rubia: reía sin burla y entretenida, con su dentadura impecable blanca al aire y la punta de la lengua entre ella, mientras seguía con su dedo dibujando figuras en su frente ahora —

La dejó hacerlo. Su cara llena de burbujas de jabón, en un juego que divertía a Quinn y no tuvo ni el deseo ni la obligación a pedirle que se detuviera. Muy por el contrario, dejó sus manos en la cadera de la rubia y la sintió pegarse a ella, para untar la espuma que no se disolvía en su cabello y fingir que cambiaba su peinado.

— **Eres Santa ahora** —le dijo al armarle una blanca y transparente barba que caía con una larga punta. Rachel se mordió el labio para no reír, las emociones que le generaba Quinn la delataban y a veces quería poder controlarlas. Pero en ese momento no pudo. Se sumó a su diversión y que aumentó cuando la rubia comenzó a soplar, haciendo volar el jabón en pequeñas burbujas hasta romperse —

— **Debería dejarte un regalo** —

— **Sí, deberías** —y no tardó en dárselo. Rachel se alzó sobre sus talones y le dejó un beso en los labios, una presión entre ambas bocas que hizo sonreír a las dos antes de separarse — **bueno, parece que no me porté muy bien** —ella le dejó un suave golpe en el brazo y luego desvió su atención a Fiona, que relinchaba demandando atención —

— **¿Le pasa algo?** —

— **No, debe estar cansada por estar tanto de pie. Ven, quiero que veas algo antes de llevarla al establo** —se dejó arrastrar por ella sin oposición. Con sus manos entrelazadas, llegaron hasta el animal y lo rodearon, para detenerse frente a su lomo sin crearle molestia.

Quinn estiró el contacto y sus manos tocaban ahora el vientre apenas caído de Fiona, demostrando su poco más de un mes de gestación. Estaba húmedo, producto de la ducha que la rubia estaba dándole y el rostro no presentaba molestia por el acercamiento. Solo giraba, las veía y luego mostraba sus dientes mientras los sacudía en un sonido alegre.

Rachel gesticuló una inexplicable sonrisa, compañera de la confusión por los segundos que pasaban y no sentía nada.

— **¿Qué esperamos? ¿Su hijo pateará?** —

— **Potrillo** —la corrigió Quinn — **no, es pequeño todavía pero si haces un esfuerzo, puedes sentir su presencia. Puedes sentir el latido dentro de ella** —

— **Pero no lo siento** —se quejó segundos después y la rubia la miró en reproche —

— **Haz silencio y concéntrate en Fiona ¿Cómo harás para sentir a nuestro hijo? No voy a esperar hasta que pateé, lo sentiré antes** —

Rachel inhaló una cantidad de aire y luego la botó, antes de cerrar los ojos y obedecer a la rubia.

Pudo sentir su palma ser abierta un poco más, con la ayuda de los dedos de Quinn separándola y las diez extremidades latían a la par del motor que lo lograba.

Se dejó hundir en la sensación oscura que los parpados juntos establecieron y sus fantasías se desataron ¿Así sería el momento en que irían por primera vez juntas al doctor y entre las dos sentirían a su hijo dentro de ella? Sonrió, suponiendo que sí y su ilusión siguió andando.

Se imaginó el paso de los meses, en el que cada vez su abdomen y el de Fiona crecerían en espera de lo mismo y el día que finalmente dieran a luz. Rachel se mordió el labio, cuando el sueño de ver a su pequeño sentado y jugando con sus manos en el rostro del potrillo, la inundaron y con ella de enternecimiento.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho meses atrás que seria madre tras terminar su carrera universitaria, sin duda se hubiese reído de la más incrédula broma y jamás lo hubiese supuesto, mucho menos buscado para luego esperarlo. Pero ahora se trataba de Quinn, la persona que en el mismo tiempo cambió toda la estabilidad de su vida y junto a ella todo era imprevisto.

Excepto la felicidad. O los niveles a los que la rubia la llevaba porque siempre podía darle un poco más.

Cuando se posó tras ella y dejó la otra pálida y cálida mano en su abdomen, Rachel finalmente lo sintió. El bombeo pausado, tranquilo y protegido dentro de su madre, era el corazón del pequeño animal que parecía querer mantenerse allí, donde nadie podía dañarlo y solo Fiona tenía acceso a el.

La morena tocó su propio vientre a través de la mano de Quinn y juntas aguardaron. Pero nada ocurrió y solo del animal seguía desprendiéndose palpitaciones, orillando la ilusión de ambas para otro momento.

— **Supongo que aún es muy pequeño** —le dijo la ojiverde contra su oído — **pero lo sentiremos. Ya verás que lo haremos** —

— **Lo sé, mi amor…pero hubiese sido una buena competencia para Fiona** —bromeó y Quinn la atrapó al instante entre sus brazos, sacudiéndola con el rostro en su cuello y haciendo reír a ambas.

La alejó del piso y unos metros, para liberarle su característica carcajada mientras la giraba y besaba su mejilla. Cuando sus pies tocaron el césped nuevamente segundos después y trataban de recuperar la respiración, notó que en California, en la ciudad, Quinn no era tan liberal ni demostrativa como lo era un el rancho.

Y podía entenderlo, el lugar propio siempre es más seguro que el ajeno pero le pareció raro que en ambos estaban solas porque, en su departamento y solas también, la rubia era más precavida y no compartían esos momentos cual pareja adolescente.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió dos manos atraparle el rostro y besarla sin aviso, se venció a ese contacto y supuso que, quizá, solo debía disfrutarlos. Y no cuestionárselos tanto.

De eso se trata el amor después de todos.

— **Es Richard** —murmuró Quinn contra su labio al mirar por sobre ella una camioneta acercarse — **el comprador** —

— **Sí, lo recuerdo** —musitó con fastidio — **¿y viene con su hija?** —

— **No lo sé, no la veo desde aquí pero parece que no ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saludarla?** —Rachel gesticuló con burla: ni ebria pero quería saberlo porque si la chica llegaba también, estaría cerca controlando su obvio gusto por Quinn como cuando se presentó la vez anterior —

— **No, mi amor** —respondió con sinceridad al separarse — **Quinn ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto? ¿Vender el resultado de tu esfuerzo durante años? Podemos esperar** —

— **Estoy segura** —le dijo con una sonrisa — **él me pagará muy bien por cada docena de huevos y el doble por las gallinas. Se llevará las dos cabras y algunas herramientas. Además no puedo llevar esas cosas a tu departamento. Tú dijiste que los miedos deben irse y dejar de cargar con ellos. Es válido para las cosas materiales también ¿cierto?** —

— **Cierto** —afirmó antes de dejarle otro fugaz beso en la boca y luego verla pasar a su lado, emocionada de recibir al comprador y para estrictamente eso: quitarse peso que ya no podía cargar y aliviar así el camino.

El largo camino que apenas comenzaba y aún quedaba mucho por andar.

— **Iré preparando las valijas** —le informó. Llevaban tres días en el rancho y ella creía que nivelar el interés en ambos lugares, era algo en lo que debía trabajar e incentivar a Quinn — **tomaré algo más de ropa de tu cuarto** —de espalda a ella, la rubia se detuvo al instante y regresó casi corriendo por sus pasos —

— **No, no. Prepara tus cosas…lo de mi cuarto lo sacaré luego** —

— **¿Estás segura? No me molesta hacerlo. Tú atiende al comprador tranquila** —

— **No, Rachel** —se negó con contundencia y la morena juntó las cejas, sorprendida y confusa del tono grave de su voz — **tú ve por lo tuyo** —

— **Está bien, de acuerdo** —susurró — **armaré mi valija y luego prepararé el almuerzo** —

Quinn se pasó una mano por el cuello y luego asintió, suspirando y alejándose otra vez.

Rachel la siguió con la mirada y entrecerró los ojos a la distancia, cuando la rubia se detuvo frente al hombre pero volteó a verla.

Allí, en tan solo unos metros avanzados, el primer cartel para detenerse apareció en su camino.

Y la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

* * *

— **¡Ahora sí esto es una fiesta!** —Quinn se detuvo al instante, cuando una voz demasiado alegre y dos brazos alzados, las recibieron en la entrada de aquella enorme casa —

— **Santana** —le reprochó Rachel, alejándola de un leve empujón cuando su amiga se acercó demasiado al cuerpo de la rubia —

— **Oigan, oigan ¿pero por qué Tarzán ya no tiene el cabello largo? ¡Ni trae un taparrabos!** —se quejó al señalar la entrepierna de Quinn —

— **¡Santana!** —Continuó Rachel — **Santana…Santana** —agregó anonadada al avanzar y descubrir que la decoración del lugar no era para nada lo que ella había ordenado — **¡Santana esto no es lo que dispuse!** —

— **Por supuesto que no, Berry. Tienes un pésimo gusto** —

— **¿Y para qué demonios pediste mi opinión?** —

— **Para hacer exactamente lo contrario, duh ¿Que tienes un pésimo gusto no te dice nada?** —ironizó al beber de un sorbo su copa de champán y dejarla sobre una bandeja luego, cuando un mesero pasó y tomó otra — **Hola, Quinn** —la saludó con sugestión, al recostar la cabeza en su hombro y ella estiró su cuello hacia el lado contrario — **pero que bien hueles** —

— **Gracias…tú también** —Rachel se frenó y volteó al instante, fulminando a ambas con la mirada y carraspeó, para detener la mano de su amiga que acariciaba el brazo de Quinn —

— **Santana ¿y mi padre? Debo darle su regalo** —si se había pasado toda la semana, luego de regresar del rancho, ultimando los detalles para ese momento pero la latina cambió las cosas, el encuentro con Leroy para su regalo no debía obviarse como el enojo que la consumía —

— **En el comedor. Ya sabes que ni en su propio cumpleaños detiene su trabajo** —

— **De acuerdo…Quinn ¿me acompañas?** —la rubia asintió, quitando ambas manos del bolsillo de su pantalón pero un brazo en su abdomen la detuvo cuando intentó seguirla —

— **Ay, Berry por dios** —intervino Santana — **solo son dos pasos, deja a la chica que se divierta. Ven, rubia. Tía Tana sabe cómo debes divertirte** —

A pesar de que no quería irse con ella, Quinn se vió arrastrada por la firmeza de la chica para ser llevada la cocina. Ese cuarto en la casa Berry superaba el tamaño de su propio rancho y decenas de empleados entraban apurados, otros salían y algunos más alejados lavaban con rapidez lo usado para volver a cargar las bandejas.

Admiró todo con detalle. Desde los nervios de las personas que trabajaban para los demás hasta los que no salían de allí pero debían hacer las cosas con rapidez también. Quién exigía eso, se preguntó ¿Los padres de Rachel?

— **¿Qué bebes? ¿Vino, champán o quieres algo más fuerte?** —le preguntó Santana al abrir su brazo y mostrarle una mesa llena de botellas de colores —

— **Nada por ahora. Quiero tomar algo luego con Rachel** —

— **Bah, que aburrida. Berry no tiene paladar, bebe cualquier cosa. Haré que te preparen algo especial** —

— **No, gracias. De verdad quiero esperar a Rachel** —

— **Es tu sicóloga, niña no tu mamá. Seguro se entretiene hablando con Matthew o algún socio de su padre** —

Quinn rascó tras su cabeza, confusa entre permanecer allí o salir en busca de la morena. Aquel nombre le pertenecía al ex novio de Rachel y, por mucho que no quería repetir la escena de la visita anterior, si él rondaba cerca de la sicóloga no sabia cuán tanto podía mantener las cosas en calma.

— **Oye y Quinn, ven, ven acércate que todavía no te voy a morder. Cuéntame** —la jaló Santana a una silla y, cuando iba a sentarse sobre ella, la rubia dio u salto al instante y se hizo a un lado — **bueno, cuéntame desde allí entonces ¿estás soltera?** —

— **No** —respondió con una mueca de desconcierto. Ella y Rachel no eran novias oficialmente pero estaban esperando un hijo. Eso las hacia más que una simple pareja, pensó —

— **Diablos…de igual manera, he compartido chicas, no te preocupes. No soy egoísta ni celosa ¿Te irás con Rachel después?** —

— **Pues sí** —contestó confundida ¿de qué hablaba aquella chica? — **vivo con ella** —

— **¿Cómo que vives con ella?** —inquirió la abogada al ponerse de pie escandalizada y con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente — **oye sé de leyes y una sicóloga no puede vivir con su paciente. Mucho menos una paciente como tú….esa enana diabólica está jugando sucio** —

— **Pero Rach ya no es más mi sicóloga** —Santana alzó las cejas al instante —

— **Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda ¿Qué tu cabecita ya funciona bien?** —agregó apuntando a un lado de su frente y repetida veces con su dedo — **no puede haberte dado el alta tan rápido** —

— **Tengo otra sicóloga ahora. Y Rachel dice que no hay nada malo en mi cabeza, no hables así** —

— **Está bien, está bien, lo siento. De igual manera seria recompensado con tu belleza…oye y quién es tu pareja ¿la conozco?** —Quinn movió su cabeza en afirmación y con una sonrisa — **vaya, esto está poniéndose interesante ¿Novia?** —

— **Sí** —

— **Mucho mejor. Del 1 al 10 ¿cuánto?** —

— **No voy a calificarla pero es más hermosa que tú. Más hermosa que cualquier otra chica** —Santana se tomó el pecho con una mano, dramatizando sin vergüenza y volteó la otra mano en su frente —

— **Dejaré pasar eso y porque además no es cierto** —le dijo apuntándola antes de servirse una copa — **¿y no siente celos de Rachel? Digo, porque esa enana vive pegada a ti** —

— **Es Rachel** —le soltó sin preocupación y la latina escupió su bebida como si algo hubiese dado fuertemente en su espalda — **mi novia es Rachel y vamos a tener un hijo** —todos voltearon, cuando un ruido de vidrio se estrelló contra el piso y era la copa que resbaló de las manos de Santana. Y, tras ver que se trataba de ella, regresaron a sus puestos como si no importara —

— **Si esto es cierto, cuando los Berry lo sepan…** —

— **Ya lo saben. Y mis padres. Y a Leroy le gusta mucho la idea o algo así…Bueno** —murmuró al no ver reacción en el rostro de la chica — **voy a buscar a Rachel** —

— **Espera, espera, ven aquí ¿Cómo es eso que van a tener un hijo? ¿Berry lo tendrá? ¿Cuándo realizó la inseminación?** —

— **¿De qué hablas?** —

— **De la inseminación. Cuándo fue ¡soy una de sus mejores amigas!** —

— **No sé qué es eso** —dijo al alzar los hombros y sacudir la cabeza —

— **Para que Rachel quedara embarazada ¿cómo hicieron?** —las mejillas de Quinn explotaron en un rojo furioso y se aclaró la garganta, antes de responder por lo bajo —

— **Solo…hicimos el amor** —

— **¿Qué? No, no, no. La de los dedos mágicos soy yo. A ver, no pueden haber tenido solo sexo** —

— **Sí lo hicimos. En su departamento y…bueno, también veces después y soy fértil. O algo así me explicó Rach** —

— **¿Cómo qué eres fértil?** —preguntó Santana comenzando a unir cabos — **¿fértil de dónde?** —

— **Pues de allí** —con su ceja alzada y su rostro ladeado en cuestionamiento, la abogada se acercó a ella y sin aviso estiró una mano a su entrepierna — **¡Oye! No…no puedes hacer eso** —le reclamó enojada y alejándola de un manotazo — **Solo Rachel puede** —

— **Yo…lo de Tarzán y el taparrabo solo bromeaba pero…pero esto…tienes la cosa que más odio en el mundo, lo que más asco me da…ah pero Berry cómo debe disfrutarlo. Ya, tranquilízate** —le ordenó al verla cubriéndose con ambas manos — **no volveré a tocarlo ni por accidente** —

— **O se lo contaré a Rachel** —

— **Oye eso es extorsión y podrían darte hasta cinco años de prisión. No puedes jugar con la ley. Y además Rachel es…** —

— **¿Qué soy Santana?** —apareció la morena empujando las puertas y la latina tragó saliva —

— **¡La mejor amiga que alguien podría pedir!** —se apresuró a decir al llegar a la sicóloga y abrazarla con fuerzas — **tienes una novia…guao, muy acorde para ti. Bueno, queridas muchacha, debo irme a…** —

— **Tengo una amiga que está buscándote** —la cortó la morena seriamente y alejándola — **su nombre es Brittany. Está con mi padre y le dije que le llevarías una copa ¿podrías comportarte y hacerlo?** —

— **Claro que sí** —tan rápido como lo dijo, Santana tomó dos copas, una botella y salió de la cocina con la misma intensidad —

Cuando Quinn vió que la chica desapareció, se acercó a Rachel y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue jalada por un brazo y llevada al medio del salón, donde gente de porte importante conversaba entre sí o bebían una copa.

La morena se plantó frente a ella y Quinn la miró, sonriendo a ver su codo flexionado y esperando el suyo. Se juntaron, como aquella vez en la feria y llamaron la atención porque se posicionaron para bailar, aunque no hubiese música.

— **Le dije muchas cosas a Santana** —murmuró mirándola pero balanceando apenas sus cuerpos, en una lenta y romántica danza —

El vestido rojo y amoldado al torso de Rachel, en completa combinación a su traje negro; el cabello recogido de la sicóloga y el revuelto de ella, las apuntaban directo como lo más atrayente del lugar.

Había ella elegido el vestido de Rachel y la morena su pantalón, su top y el saco que desprendido mostraba su abdomen trabajado. Pero la rubia prefería llevarlo cerrado, al menos mientras no estuviesen solas.

— **¿Cómo cuáles?** —

— **Algunas son ciertas. Como que estás embarazada** —Rachel se detuvo un segundo, apenas y lo que pudo antes de que Quinn siguiera guiándola y obligándola a no parar —

— **Ella no lo sabía** —

— **Pude notarlo** —

— **Iba a decírselo, no tengo por qué ocultárselo pero…debía explicarle también tu condición y no iba a hacerlo si tú no querías** —

— **Eso lo sabe también ahora….y algunas otras que no son muy ciertas** —añadió cuando la morena quiso quejarse —

— **¿Cómo cuáles?** —repitió —

— **Como que eres mi novia** —esta vez ella no la detuvo. Rachel dejó de bailar y la miró con tanta intensidad que se sintió cohibida, como cuando la conoció y pocas palabras habían formado diálogos entre ellas.

Sin embargo, tras chocar su vista en el suelo, los delicados dedos de la morena rozaron su mentón y le reclamaron atención.

Se la regaló. Sabiéndose observada por algunos y sintiendo las luces empezar a bajar, le regaló su completa atención y a pesar de que una lenta música sonara a los lejos también.

Cuando Rachel deslizó su mano y alisó la solapa de su saco, ella desvió la mirada y descubrió al tal Matthew mirándola, apretando una copa con violencia y no sonriendo, como Leroy Berry a su lado lo hacía.

— **Así que eso es mentira porque no soy tu novia** —jugó la morena y Quinn volvió a verla —

— **Nunca te lo he preguntado y tú a mí tampoco** —

— **Eso es algo que puede cambiar. Si tú lo quieres tanto como yo, claro** —

— **Por supuesto que lo quiero. Quiero ser tu novia** —la sicóloga sonrió, mordiéndose el labio para no asaltar los de Quinn y ella se estiró, para dejarle uno en su frente.

Como un perro callejero, buscando con tristeza bajo la lluvia un lugar para refugiarse, Rachel se recostó contra su pecho y ella reinició el baile, con otras parejas ahora acompañándolas.

Como un niño abriendo un regalo, Quinn alzó el mentón y de manera victoriosa e infantil le sonrió a lo lejos a Matthew, logrando que él volteara y se mezclara entre otros invitados.

Como una espina enterrándose en la piel, sus latidos dolieron cuando Rachel dibujó algo en su pecho descubierto. El improvisado toque la caló como un nervio y tiró con brusquedad, arrodillándola sin defensa ante su novia.

Porque ahora podía llamarla novia, porque ahora lo era.

Como un corazón desesperado, el suyo subió por su garganta y volvió a entregarse a la morena, como si el miedo lo obligara porque otro podía llegar y reemplazarlo. Y Rachel pareció entenderlo, tomarlo y encerrarlo en alguna parte de ella, donde seguramente nadie más podría tocarlo.

Como el hijo de ambas en su vientre, su corazón al cuidado de Rachel no sufriría siquiera un golpe. Y si lo hacía ¿qué tan fuerte sería en realidad?

— **Te amo, Quinn** —musitó la morena. Ella sonrió: No, no habría golpe para su corazón desesperado.


	29. El nuevo mundo exterior

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cap XXIX: "El nuevo mundo exterior"

Cuando Rachel vió a lo lejos a Quinn detenerse frente de Shelby, bebió un sorbo de su limonada con una sonrisa y otro más cuando la rubia comenzó a hablarle y su madre parecía prestarle atención.

Cuando Rachel vió a lo lejos a Matthew acercarse a Quinn, le dejó sin consideración la copa a su padre y aguardó. Cuando él abrazó a su madre y una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro, tomó el costado de su vestido y esperó una señal más.

Cuando los segundos pasaron y finalmente él empujó a la rubia, Rachel apretó los labios y se encaminó a ellos.

A trote, con desesperación y algo de miedo.

O la fiesta de su padre terminaba como la vez anterior.

* * *

Cuando la canción terminó cual eco a su formal noviazgo, Quinn deslizó su mano por la espalda de Rachel. Le sonrió, sabiendo que las miradas estaban posadas en ellas y la hizo girar cual bailarina de caja musical antes de entregársela a Leroy.

Los vió bailar como un vals post matrimonial, luego de que la novia fuese recibida por su padre y el hombre que la acompañó al altar. Su sonrisa se borró ligeramente ¿estaba imaginándose ese futuro junto a la morena? Cuando Santana pasó frente a sus ojos con una muchacha rubia y danzaron pegadas alrededor, supuso que esa abogada no se vería tan mal como la testigo de la boda.

Quinn dió unos pasos al costado y lo observó todo como espectadora, con sus ojos en Rachel y la manera en que reía cuando Leroy le decía cosas sin cuidar el tono de su voz. Le pareció adorable y un momento mágicamente familiar, como ella tendría con su hijo al pasar los años.

Recordando que el hombre parecía disfrutar esa noticia, de que sería abuelo, la rubia buscó con la mirada a Shelby y tragó saliva al verla. De pie, a un lado de la puerta del comedor, la mujer sostenía su copa en una pose delicada y formal, llamativa para alguien que no presenciaba habitualmente ese tipo de eventos.

Y sin pensarlo se acercó. Se abrió espacio entre la cantidad de invitados y, a pesar de sentirse observada desde todos lados, con la idea fija en su mente, se detuvo frente a la madre de su novia y esperó a que la mirara. Algo que no tardó en pasar.

 **— Buenas noches —** la saludó, consciente de que la música ascendía y debería hablar en un tono más alto. Shelby la recorrió con la mirada y, luego de alzar su ceja sorprendida, bebió sin interrupciones para darle su atención **—**

 **— No es mi intención conocerte, saber de ti ni socializar contigo. Si tienes algo qué decir, hazlo rápido —**

Quinn humedeció sus labios. Aquella mujer la ponía nerviosa y era todo un reto personal, proceso sicológico y un avance terapéutico estar allí, frente a ella y pretender hablarle. Dejarse invadir por el miedo, los nervios o cobardemente de brío, sería retroceder de todos sus logros como Rachel solía llamarlos para incentivarla a seguir.

Con la imagen de la morena en sus pensamientos y a manera de apoyo fantasioso, la rubia aceptó el por qué estaba allí y, así como la mujer lo ordenó, se lo dijo todo con rapidez.

 **— Rachel tiene un libro favorito —** comenzó, con una mueca rara y evitando mirarla **— a mí Luciano no me agrada y eso que ya leí mucho, más de la mitad. Pero Rachel insiste en que espere, en que llegará el momento en que eso cambie y él me gustará. Su hija dice que de eso se trata una parte de vivir; posiblemente una de las más importantes. Conocer a las personas. De ser paciente y darle su lugar a demostrar quiénes son en realidad —**

 **— Rachel solo lee novelas en que el amor es de color rosa y no hay problemas. Lee cosas que no pasan —**

 **— No, no es cierto. Si hay amor, nada malo debe pasar. Los problemas no existen si hay amor y…sé que no le caigo bien pero me gustaría que me diera mi tiempo —** Le pidió mirándola y Shelby lanzó un resoplido sarcástico **— el hijo que espera Rachel es mío también y usted será su abuela. No conocí a mis abuelos y no sé qué se siente tenerlos…pero sí sé qué se siente no haber vivido ni un día con ellos. Y no quiero eso para mi hijo. Solo le pido tiempo para mí pero que se lo dará a su nieto en realidad. No me quiera a mí si así lo desea…pero mi hijo está creciendo y él no sabe lo que aquí afuera le espera. Y quiero que le espere una familia. Usted es parte de eso —**

En una conexión de miradas solo entre ellas dos, la música finalmente comenzó a bajar y las parejas de baile a dispersarse. Los murmullos de negocios y trabajos volvían a oírse sumados a los zapatos golpeando el piso al caminar de un lado a otro.

Cuando Shelby pareció no percibir ni sentirse atravesada por sus palabras, ella dió media vuelta y decidió alejarse.

Pero se detuvo tras los primeros pasos.

 **— Quinn —** cuando la mujer la llamó, regresó enseguida y como si nunca se hubiese separado de su lugar **— ¿por qué me dices esto? —** Iba a responderle, a repetirle lo importante que sería su lugar de abuela pero entonces alguien más apareció. El ex novio de Rachel se acercó y con un brazo rodeó sin vergüenza a Shelby, que le palmeó el pecho en un gesto cariñoso **—**

 **— Shelby, lamento interrumpir la charla con tu mesera pero algunas bandejas están vacías. Alguien debe ocuparse ¿no crees? —**

 **— Matt, ella no es empleada de la casa —**

 **— ¡Oh! Lo siento, mis disculpas pero luce como una —**

 **— Soy la novia de Rachel —** se defendió ella sin reparos y la sonrisa burlona del chico se apagó al instante **— y la madre de su hijo —**

 **— Qué dices —** musitó él entre dientes y dándole un empujón **— ¿tú? Te ha hecho mal el alcohol o qué ¿Acaso una niña tonta como tú sabe la historia que tengo con Rachel? —**

 **— Matthew, cálmate —**

 **— Tenías —** lo corrigió Quinn y un segundo empujón golpeó su hombro **— todos tenemos oportunidades y tú ya tuviste la tuya. Esta es la mía y no voy a desperdiciarla —**

 **— ¿Quieres que te saque de aquí a los golpes como la otra vez? —** insistió él y ella empuñó las manos a sus costados, con su respiración agitada y no dudando en responder si el chico volvía a acercarse.

Cuando parecía que iba a suceder, cuando él invadió su espacio personal, unas manos rodearon su puño izquierdo y el perfume de Rachel golpeó sus fosas nasales, enviándole algo de tranquilidad a su interior.

 **— Quinn, mi amor, ven —** la tironeó su novia ligeramente pero sus ojos no podían despegarse de aquel alto y musculoso chico **— Quinn —** repitió y finalmente la burbuja de tensión se rompió. Ella pestañeó, notando como Shelby esperaba su reacción también pero solo movió su cabeza en saludo y se dejó arrastrar por la morena lejos de allí **— ¿él estaba molestándote? —** la rubia balbuceó y tardó en responder **—**

 **— Me amenazó ¿por qué salías con alguien así? —**

 **— Créeme que no lo sé —** respondió Rachel llevándola escaleras arriba **— solo sé por qué salgo contigo. Y podría pasar muchas horas fundamentándome —** añadió volteando a verla y ella sonrió avergonzada.

Atravesaron el largo pasillo del segundo piso y al final, del lado derecho, la morena abrió una puerta y como un par de delincuentes las obligó a ingresar con rapidez.

 **— Este es mi cuarto —** le informó y Quinn lo observó: las paredes rosas, los adornos femeninos, los detalles de los pequeños floreros con una rosa plástica en las dos mesas de luz y el escritorio. El armario hecho en la pared, con su brillante y bien pulida puerta deslizante, la alfombra de peluche que suavizaría sus pies si se quitaba los zapatos y los muñecos sobre la cama de dos plazas en el centro del lugar.

La rubia guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se desplazó hasta la ventana. Las cortinas cerradas pero transparentes le permitieron apenas asomarse y ver desde allí parte del gran jardín. Cuando divisó a una pareja cerca de la fuente y compartiendo un beso, giró sobre sus talones y miró a su novia: todo dentro de esa habitación gritaba su nombre.

 **— Bueno, lo era mientras vivía aquí —** agregó con un tintín pasional y algo de nostalgia **— es el dormitorio más grande después del de mis padres y por eso me encantaba pasar todo el tiempo aquí —**

 **— Sí, es muy grande —** la respaldó. Posiblemente tenía el mismo tamaño que la cocina y el living juntos del rancho. O un poco más **— ¿jugabas al té? —** cuestionó sin aparentar su burla y acariciando al paso las piezas de una diminuta mesa y los accesorios de las vajillas de juguete **—**

 **— ¿De dónde crees que salió mi amor por la sicología? Pasaba horas bebiendo allí con Tina y otros amigos. Incluso hasta con 12 parecíamos niños y me contaban sus problemas. Bueno, problemas —** secundó, dibujando unas comillas con su dedo y con un gesto que hizo reír a la rubia **— George también jugaba conmigo…pero mamá y papá jamás se sentaron allí. La gran mayoría de empleados sí pero ellos nunca. Y ahora me parece más triste que antes —**

 **— Pues no debería —** intentó ella cambiar los roles y dejar a Rachel como la que necesitaba un diván dónde recostarse y un oído profesional que la escuchara **— mira el lado bueno, has compartido tus cosas favoritas con tus personas favoritas. Entonces tienes momentos favoritos qué recordar el resto de tu vida —**

 **— ¿Y tú a qué jugabas? —** Quinn le dió un último vistazo al lugar y luego ocupó la punta de la cama. Sentada con despreocupación y allí en medio, desprendió el botón de su saco y le permitió a su novia la vista de su abdomen plano y atrayente.

Y de esa forma reaccionó Rachel. Se acomodó de inmediato a su lado y, luego de descubrirla repasándose su boca con la lengua, se aclaró la garganta y le respondió:

 **— Supongo que las cosas que los niños de campo hacemos. Las niñas de la ciudad tienen sus muñecas costosas y hacen ballet luego del Instituto. Bueno, yo trepaba árboles y montaba caballos. Nuestros mundos son muy distintos, Rachel —** le afirmó volteando a verla.

Los dientes de la morena se apretaron y la piel de su mandíbula se tensó, aguantando las ganas de contrariarla y ella aprovechó para bajar su mirada. El escote apenas mostraba un centímetro de la línea de desnudes pero era suficiente para perderse allí; en la calidez que siempre la sicóloga desprendía y que transformaba en insoportable calor si sus cuerpos se fundían.

Cuando Rachel la miró, sorprendiéndola para que continuara, Quinn sacudió la cabeza y lo hizo. Sin embargo, sus ideas estaban lejos de lo que su raciocinio le ordenaba y fue la morena quién siguió hablando:

 **— Eso no tiene nada que ver ni por qué interferir. Dos mundos distintos son mejor que dos iguales. Las cosas iguales aburren —**

 **— ¿Eso crees? Porque tu ex novio se lleva muy bien con tu madre y viste la misma ropa que tu padre. Ellos parecen entenderse ¿qué podría hablar yo con un juez como tu padre? —**

 **— Muchas cosas —** respondió su novia y ella entrecerró los ojos, intentando entender si bromeaba o solo le daba falsas esperanzas **— nadie te pide que hables de leyes y justicia con él. Podrías hablarle sobre la venta de comida de granjas o la domesticación de animales —**

 **— Rach, por favor —** se mofó Quinn casi de sí misma **— Para un hombre como tu padre esas cosas lo matarían de aburrimiento —**

 **— Y con mi madre…bueno, con ella ni siquiera hay una estable relación así que no voy a exigírtelo a ti que la tengas… ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué de repente planteas estas cosas? —**

 **— Porque él dijo que soy una tonta —** le soltó sin problemas y recordando el trato que dos veces aquel tal Matthew le había dado **— y estoy molesta porque tiene razón. Si no llegabas, iba a golpearlo como la otra vez y de vuelta todos iban a culparte. Esa cirugía no me cambió y sigo siendo la misma que mi padre ocultaba. No sé si de verdad nuestros mundos puedan juntarse —**

Rachel le detalló cada rincón del rostro con sus ojos titubeantes, como si de repente otra Quinn Fabray estuviese frente a ella y era la versión maquiavélica de la angelical y dulce rubia que era su novia.

¿Por qué decía todas esas cosas? ¿No le bastaba con las veces que le decía que la amaba y los abrazos que compartían bajo la sábana de su cama? ¿Había, tal vez, Quinn descubierto entre las invitadas a alguien más interesante; que llamó más su atención? Tragó saliva, inquieta y se pegó más a su novia, sujetándole el brazo con los de ella y recostó su mejilla un momento en su articulación siempre protectora.

 **— Puedes enojarte miles de veces y de hecho te enojarás miles más el resto de tu vida, mi amor…eso no es excusa para decir que tu operación y la terapia fracasaron. Nuestros mundos ya se juntaron —** susurró con el pulso en su garganta y tragándola con la mayor de las dificultades **— ¿a qué le tienes miedo ahora? —** con una suavidad sedosa y una caricia aterciopelada, le pasó el pulgar por el dorso de su mano y Quinn lanzó un suspiro. Una bocanada de aire caliente y recostó su cabeza contra la de ella **—**

 **— A nada —** le dijo con total sinceridad **— supongo que en realidad tu ex novio juega sucio —** Rachel se separó al instante. Con los ojos cuestionándola y unas arrugas molestas bajo ellos, negó ligeramente y debió atraparla cuando intentó levantarse **—**

 **— ¿Esto es por él? ¿Él te llamó así? —**

 **— Sí pero…—**

 **— ¡Él es un idiota! No puedes compararte con él y no puedo creer que lo hayas escuchado. Debajo de su traje costoso como dices hay un idiota ¡un terrible idiota! ¡El rey de los idiotas! —**

 **— Él dijo que la historia entre ustedes no terminó —**

 **— ¡Porque es un idiota! —** repitió Rachel abriendo sus brazos y ella no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y reír. Se lo decía con tanta verdad y exclamándolo con contundencia que, además de creerle, le dejaba un gusto llenador en la duda que el chico generó **— es como Finn. Seguramente son vecinos en su propia colonia de idiotas —**

Antes de que pudiera soltar una carcajada, la morena se arrojó sobre ella y Quinn la retuvo por la cadera, maniobrando una posición para no caer.

Parecían dos adolescentes, de esos que apenas llevan unos días saliendo y tras cada pequeña discusión acaban en risas y jugueteos infantiles.

Rachel la hacía sentir así a pesar de la edad que compartían. Quinn la miró casi sin parpadear, analizando cada centímetro de su cara y confirmando las razones de por qué estaba enamorada de ella.

En una relación adolescente, posiblemente sería de las que tras una larga y cruel borrachera, usaría el teléfono para llamar a la persona que ama y pasaría más que unos simples minutos llorando por verla.

Ese tipo de extremos manejaba inconscientemente Rachel en ella y, más que molestarse, su contrario subconsciente le recordaba el lugar que su novia ocupaba en su vida.

 **— ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí? —** su voz ronca, como aquella noche placentera a la orilla del río y su mano ascendiendo por sus costillas, con la libertad del saco abierto, la aprisionaron como un animal pequeño contra el colchón y ella **—**

 **— ¿Por qué? —** masculló Quinn **—**

 **— Porque es uno de mis lugares favoritos en el que solo lo comparto con mis personas favoritas y para recordar después mis momentos favoritos —** repitió las palabras exactas de la rubia y ella sonrió.

Con su mirada en el techo y los labios ruidosos y dominantes de la morena en su piel desnuda, Quinn enredó una mano en el castaño y bien oliente cabello para atraerle a su rostro.

Tironeó con algo de fuerza pero recibió una sonrisa sugestiva, por lo que no se disculpó y entreabrió la boca. Quería besarla, sus cinco sentidos le gritaban que lo hiciera pero a cada centímetro que se acercaban, la intensidad de las uñas de Rachel se sentía más en su cuerpo.

Y solas, en una habitación apartada donde nadie las escucharía ni iría a buscarlas, flaquearía ante el cuidado que se había prometido entregarle a su novia y al hijo que ambas esperaban. Porque solo le bastaba que aquellos pasionales ojos café se posaran sobre ella para desear doblarla ante sus piernas y satisfacerlas al hundirse en su interior.

Pero no podía pasar ahora, ninguna de las dos había consumido alcohol como para excusarse y además le había asegurado que podría soportar los meses de embarazo sin hacerle el amor. La pregunta que rondó por su mente en ese momento, sin embargo, era si en realidad estaba lista para dejar correr los días como si de dos desconocidas se tratara.

 **— ¿Sabes qué sería un buen recuerdo? —** musitó la morena **— que me hagas el amor en la cama que crecí —**

Sus ojos oscuros se detuvieron en la boca de su novia. Sensual, llamativa y en una sonrisa que quería romper con un beso, Quinn volvió a atraerla cuando quiso bajar para tocar su abdomen.

¿Estaba incitándola a tener sexo en ese momento? Gruñó frustrada, cuando su pene se alistó y apuntó con dureza el muslo de la morena.

Rachel alzó una ceja y su mirada burlona cayó en ese espacio pequeño, donde su pierna trabajada comenzó a moverse contra la erección.

 **— Rach, no —** jadeó **—**

 **— Bueno…si no quieres no voy a obligarte —**

 **— No es que no quiera —** le aclaró al sujetarla por los codos para que no se levantara ¿Cómo podían pasar de unos reproches mentales por el llamado grotesco de alguien más a ese? Tan íntimo y en el que la sicóloga le dejaba en claro que era ella a quién deseaba **— pero si te hiciera daño o a nuestro hijo, sería algo que no me perdonaría —**

Rachel ladeó la cabeza y la miró. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, encantada por el acto tierno y cargado de preocupación con que Quinn la llevaba en esa montaña rusa. La deseaba con tanto fervor como aceptar su petición de no continuar.

Al fin, en esa contradicción, entendió el significado del amor verdadero. Y era ese.

Con su rodilla le separó las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, estirándose así hasta poder chocar sus bocas y calmar su estado de excitación.

Sucedía siempre, cuando el filo posesivo de sus besos se disparaba, paradójicamente la tranquilidad invadía sus pulmones y la respiración se controlaba.

Sin embargo, la líbido que Quinn le producía no se detenía con un poco del contacto de sus labios. Rachel coló una mano entre ambas y llegó hasta la cremallera de su novia. Sin romper el beso, la bajó sin problemas y, cuando sus dedos le rozaron la ropa interior, la puerta se abrió sin aviso y el asombro la separó de un salto.

 **— Ella tiene un pene —** oyeron a una ebria Santana contárselo a la chica que la acompañaba. Rachel rodó los ojos, Brittany, una de sus amigas desde la Universidad aunque en distintas carreras, reía por la brisa de la abogada contra su oreja **— Kurt llegó y está buscándote —** le informó y, entre tambaleos, finalmente se marcharon y ocuparon la habitación de en frente **—**

 **— No puedo creer que se emborrache solo con una copa —** se quejó la sicóloga entre dientes y arreglando su vestido **— debo ir a saludar a Kurt ¿vienes? —**

Quinn la miró, sosteniéndose con sus codos y, cuando ambas le dedicaron atención a su entrepierna, asintió sonrojada y se puso de pie.

 **— ¿Necesitas que me encargue? —** se ofreció la morena y ella desvió su atención mientras negaba. Dios santo, se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza para no gemir que el sabor de la sangre se impregnó en sus dientes ¿Cómo iba a borrar ahora la imagen de su novia arrodillada y aplacando su frustración? **— de acuerdo. Vamos, Kurt te caerá más que bien —**

Aunque Santana fue un balde de agua frente a la llamarada que Rachel arrojaba gasolina, su estado sería notorio por lo que se quedó unos segundos de pie. Inhalando y exhalando aire nuevo y tratando de tranquilizarse de una vez.

La morena se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, a observar sin discreción su bulto y esperar porque bajara. Quinn evitó mirarla o su fantasía seguiría corriendo cual cinta de película y abajo muchos lo notarían.

 **— ¿Y bien? —** la presionó su novia. Ella dió media vuelta y le mostró la espalda **—**

 **— Solo dame un minuto, no puedo controlarlo —**

 **— Está bien —** se burló la morena. Pasado unos segundos, escuchó cómo emitía sonidos de reloj, de las agujas avanzando y nada se solucionaba **— ¿en verdad no quieres que lo haga? —**

 **— No —**

 **— De acuerdo —** siguió su diversión y alargando las palabras como una niña encaprichada **— solo mete tu mano dentro del pantalón y hazlo —**

 **— No contigo aquí —**

 **— Pues no voy a irme —** Quinn volteó su cabeza y la miró con algo de molestia. Rachel sin embargo alzó los hombros y le batió las cejas, entretenida del momento que estaba haciéndole sufrir **— mi amor, no tenemos toda la noche —**

Cuando algunas voces empezaron a oírse más cerca, quizá porque algunos invitados se explayaban por el segundo piso, la rubia apretó su erección y lanzó aire, imaginándose de manera vergonzosa a Sara, aquella mujer que le servía el almuerzo en el colegio a sus 10 años.

¿Quién podía excitarse con alguien de 60 años, exceso de peso y solo dos piezas en su dentadura? Sonrió y giró, satisfecha y llegando a Rachel.

A pesar de que tiró de su mano con emoción y la misma euforia las hizo bajar la escalera, la rubia observó con rareza cómo la morena saludaba efusiva al chico en el primer escalón.

Por lo que oyó, él vivía en New York y pocas veces se veían pero, por mucho que Rachel la presentara como su novia, él no dejaba de admirarla y tocar sus hombros desnudos ¿Qué tan cercanos eran en realidad? Eso aún no lo habían dicho.

 **— Gracias, cariño —** con aquellas dos palabras, tras recibir una copa y con un beso en los labios del chico que se la entregó, la despreocupación hizo reír a Quinn sola al entenderlo todo **— él es Blaine, mi novio —**

La presentación fue al revés ahora. La exaltación de ella estrechó al chico de rizos morenos contra su pecho y Rachel lo miró todo con extrañeza. Su novia parecía conocer en ese momento también a Blaine pero su saludo fue menos notorio y no tan emocionado.

A Quinn no le importó demasiado en realidad.

 **— Somos la mejor pareja que verán en mucho tiempo —** alardeó Kurt **— yo, diseñador de ropa y él fotógrafo. Es dueño de una de las casas fotográficas más importante de New York y pretende abrir un local aquí —** de repente aquello llamó su atención y la de Rachel que, con sus brazos enrollados en el suyo, se apresuró a indagar más **—**

 **— ¿De verdad? Eso sería estupendo ¿Saben quién ama la fotografía y maniobra una cámara como una profesional? —** la rubia tragó saliva, tímida de comenzar a explorar aquellos sentimientos de amistad y nuevamente porque Rachel intervenía. Pero debía admitir que quería que dijera su nombre y averiguar más sobre aquel proyecto **—**

 **— ¿Quién? —** preguntó la pareja masculina **— voy a necesitar empleados locales para el edificio que abriré aquí —** agregó Blaine **—**

La sonrisa de Rachel fue grande y brillante:

 **— Mi novia —** y no fue una aclaración ni una simple respuesta.

Fue una orden, un deseo propio y mutuo en un grado mayor porque Quinn comenzara a forjar su mundo dentro del que ya compartían.

Aclararle a su amigo que la ojiverde podía sin problema ocupar un puesto de trabajo, era el mejor avance que podrían dar juntas desde la terapia, las ganas de eliminar los miedos de Quinn y el proceso madurativo que compartían.

Era posiblemente el mejor cambio desde que se conocieron.

* * *

 **— Segundo mes de embarazo…o semana 5 a 9… ¿Semana cinco? —** se preguntó Quinn alzando la vista y agudizándola. Pensativa, hizo un conteo con los dedos y volvió sus ojos al libro, cuando supuso que habían atravesado la semana 5 y seguramente iban por la 6 ya o más **— En esta etapa, comenzarán a frecuentarse mareos, náuseas, cansancio y demás síntomas que permita a la mujer que no lo hacía, conocer su estado de embarazo…Bueno, Rachel ya lo sabe… —** murmuró volviendo a detenerse y pensar cuánto afectaría a su novia esos nuevos cambios ¿Estaba la morena sufriendo ya las consecuencias y no se las decía? Ella no quería verse fuera de eso así como si nada. Quería sufrir con Rachel si de eso se trataba y demostrarle así su apoyo, su permanencia en la decisión de ser madre y, sobre todo, el amor incondicional que tenía para ella y para el bebé que esperaban.

Temiendo que así fuera, que atravesando ya el segundo mes de gestación la sicóloga no estuviera saludable, Quinn cerró el libro e intentó dejar el sillón. Pero una mano llegó desde atrás y acarició el largo y costado de su pecho, antes de que un beso ruidoso invadiera el perfil de su oreja.

 **— ¿Qué haces? —** le preguntó Rachel y ella sujetó su brazo, devolviéndole la caricia lenta y dedicada por sobre su camiseta **—**

 **— Tú dijiste que estábamos en el mes dos de embarazo —** le recordó y la morena sonrió contra su cuello: Quinn nunca hablaba del embarazo como un período en que solo ella debía atravesarlo. Era un plan de a dos. Solo de ambas y juntas **—**

 **— Ajá —**

 **— Y quería saber de qué va todo esto. Qué ocurre con el paso del tiempo y si algo puede hacerte daño antes del parto. No quiero que nada te haga daño —**

 **— Y nada lo va a hacer, no debes preocuparte ¿O acaso allí dice lo contrario? —** la rubia sacudió la cabeza **— ¿lo ves? —**

 **— Sí pero aquí dice que los primeros síntomas comienzan a presentarse —** aseguró tras abrir el libro y señalar lo que había dejado de leer **— ¿te ha pasado? ¿Te sientes mal y no me lo has dicho? —** agregó con inquietud y volteando a verla **—**

 **— Claro que no, mi amor ¿por qué te lo ocultaría? —** contestó la morena besándola fugazmente **— Pero si lees un poco más, también dice que no todas las embarazadas atravesamos lo mismo. No he sentido ganas de vomitar ni mareos, así que…creo que lo mío no irá por allí —** añadió en tono áspero y pasándole la punta del dedo a lo largo de su hombro. La piel de Quinn se estremeció, consciente de que ese resultado buscaba Rachel pero ella regresó al libro, cuando la vió estirarse con aquel gesto seductor directo a sus labios **—**

 **— ¿Llevas el conteo de la semana exacta dónde estamos? —**

 **— Por supuesto. Segundo mes y semana siete ¿por qué? —**

 **— Semana siete —** susurró la rubia y descendiendo con su dedo en la página, mientras Rachel rodeaba el sillón y se sentaba a su lado **— escucha. Durante esta semana, los brazos y las piernas del bebé se desarrollan, siendo éstos días y los de la semana 21 los únicos en que crecerá con rapidez. Es el primer trimestre de embarazo por lo que habrá síntomas como náuseas mañaneras y pérdida de apetito ¿Lo ves, Rachel? No puedes no tenerlos —**

La morena rió, enternecida por la preocupación latente de su novia y se acostó sobre sus muslos. Con sus ojos frente a la lectura, analizó con rapidez qué tanto más faltaba o cómo podía evitar que Quinn siguiera insegura.

Sin embargo, la concentración de la rubia seguía en cada renglón que con sus cejas fruncidas estudiaba y Rachel se dedicó a eso también: a detallar en silencio el rostro de Quinn que parecía querer saberlo todo y que nada escapara de su cuidado.

 **— ¿Dice por alguna parte que no me hará daño tener sexo con mi novia? —** la rubia la miró con reproche **— es una broma —**

 **— ¿Sabes que podemos hacer a partir del tercer mes? —** le preguntó ilusionada pero la morena prefirió agregar un suave murmullo para que respondiera **— una ecografía y saber así si será niño o niña —**

Sus pupilas se dilataron, emocionadas de imaginar a Rachel en una camilla de clínica y ella a su lado, observando lo que el médico le indicara y conocer a su hijo un poco más. O hija ¿qué estarían esperando?

 **— Lo sé —** respondió la sicóloga con una sonrisa **— y falta muy poco para eso —**

De repente se perdieron en un cómodo silencio. Ella leyendo, sosteniendo con una mano el libro y la otra enredada en el cabello de Rachel, acariciándolo lentamente y aprovechando perder el tiempo de esa manera.

 **— ¿Has pensado en lo de Kurt y su novio? —**

 **— No hay planes aún. Solo están mirando galerías, pasará tiempo hasta que abran la suya —**

 **— Quizá. O quizá no tanto… ¿pero te gustaría hacer algo allí? Deberíamos ir por tu cámara al rancho y entonces tendrías un trabajo ¿te gustaría hacerlo? —**

Quinn bajó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con los expectantes de Rachel: por supuesto que quería hacerlo. Había algo de nervios en ese plan pero trabajaría de algo que le gustaba y ganaría dinero con ello. Y con el dinero podría comprarle cosas a su novia y más aún a su hijo.

Asintió, haciendo sonreír a la morena y sintiéndola acomodarse más contra ella:

 **— Luego del parto… pretendo retomar mi trabajo también —** la sorprendió Rachel y sus dedos se detuvieron. Fueron los de la sicóloga los que llegaron a su melena dorada y copiaron su masaje **— creo que todo ha sido un gran cambio en mi vida y debo adaptarme a ese cambio y mantener su velocidad. No dependeré de la ayuda de mi padre por mucho tiempo —**

 **— ¿Eso qué significa? —**

 **— Podrías ocupar unas horas con Blaine si su proyecto es aprobado y me quedaré en casa cuidando a nuestro hijo. Y en mis horas laborales, tú lo cuidas —**

 **— ¿Y cuándo nos veríamos? ¿Cuándo pasaríamos tiempo juntas? —** finalmente las caricias de Rachel cesaron y ambas se observaron, dudosas ante esa respuesta ¿Formar una familia significaba esto? Se preguntó ¿formarla y nada más? **—**

 **— Quizá esté adelantándome —** se excusó Rachel **— quizá esté imaginando demasiado —**

 **— Pero es el resultado de ambos mundos —** suspiró ella **— y mi mundo ahora es este, donde no estoy sola. Ya no puedo preocuparme solo por mí pero no quiero despreocuparte a ti en el proceso —**

La morena perdió sus ojos en ella, siempre igual, siempre de la misma manera: enamorada y como si la dueña de su mirada fuese Quinn. Quizá porque en realidad lo era.

Mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla pensó que, por mucho que algunas partes de su cuerpo lógicamente fuesen de ella, le pertenecían a su novia. Como su corazón. Y el latido constante del órgano.

Lento, como en ese momento, cuando la burbuja se cerraba para ellas y admirarla era mejor que tomar un vaso de agua fresca en verano.

Rápido cuando la tocaba. Cuando Quinn la rozaba y como aquellas veces que sus cuerpos se unieron en un momento sexual y deseado por ambas, sus latidos quedaban en estado casi de shock; como los de un ciclista luego de una hora de actividad.

Y furioso, su corazón latía furioso cuando sus faroles olivas se posaban en ella y la admiraban como si fuese la persona más importante del mundo. Como si ese moreno cuerpo y todo lo que incluía, fuese el mundo dónde se refugiaban. Como en ese momento.

Latía furioso como en ese momento.

 **— ¿De qué hablabas con mi madre la otra noche? —** le preguntó Rachel para romper el silencio y ella se humedeció los labios, rememorando aquel fugaz encuentro con la mujer **—**

 **— De cosas —** la sicóloga ladeó la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Quinn le pasó un brazo bajo la espalda y la atrajo un poco más, tanto más que pudo ser testigo del latido que provocaba en ella **— me gustaría que se interesara en su nieto. Creo que sería agradable para nuestro hijo y ella que compartieran momentos —**

 **— Lo sabía —** dijo Rachel segundos después **—**

 **— ¿Qué sabías? —**

 **— Sabía que eres la persona más preciosa con la que pude cruzarme. Tus camisas, tus pantalones grandes y tu timidez te hacen la persona más prestigiosa ante cualquiera y más influyente para mí. Había ido a tu rancho bajo una orden y trabajo pero no quiero cambiarte nada y no quiero que cambies algo. Eres exactamente lo que quiero mantener por mucho tiempo conmigo, Quinn. Las sesiones de terapia te hacen muy bien, puedo verlo…pero no pretendo hacer algo más y diferenciarlo todo. Te amo, mi amor y te amo por lo que acabo de decirte —**

Ella la miró y, como ambas ya podían entender la comunicación de sus ojos, la profundidad con que lo hizo resumió el nuevo mundo en ese corta distancia y los unieron, al acercarse y juntar sus labios dulcemente.

 **— Tengo algo que mostrarte y espero no vaya a molestarte —** murmuró Quinn dejando el libro a un lado y alzando apenas su cadera, para quitar algo de su bolsillo trasero **— tienes en tu biblioteca un libro con un listado de nombres —**

 **— ¿Lo tengo? —** pensó la sicóloga ¿cuándo lo había adquirido? La rubia asintió **—**

 **— Y…bueno hice una lista de los que me gustan para nuestro hijo. Anoté de los dos, por las dudas. De niños y niñas —**

 **— ¿De verdad? —** sonrió Rachel **— me encantaría escucharlos —**

 **— De acuerdo y los que te gusten también, me lo dices y los marcaremos —**

 **— Está bien —** luego de que Rachel se estirara y tomara un bolígrafo de la mesa ratona, volvieron a acomodarse en la misma posición y ella comenzó a leer, uno por uno y deteniéndose solo a analizar los gestos de su novia.

Pero parecía que la decisión iba a ser difícil. Muy difícil si sonreía cada vez más y de la misma manera que ella al anotarlos.

Entre risas, comentarios, acuerdos y desacuerdos, conciliaron en que, en tan solo unos días, de aquellas dos listas una se suprimiría y deberían elegir el nombre adecuado de la que mantendrían.

Ansiosa y oyendo la diversión de Rachel, Quinn se preguntó cuál de las dos se eliminaría.

Acorde a lo que la ecografía les informaría ¿sería un niño o una niña?


	30. El nuevo integrante

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Cap XXX: "El nuevo integrante"

— **¿Y aquí? ¿Qué ves aquí, Quinn?** —Quinn miró a la mujer y ladeó la cabeza, antes de estudiar el dibujo que sostenía.

La señora Trevor estaba sentada frente a ella, con unos cartones contra su pecho y que iba cambiando mientras le preguntaba en cada uno lo mismo. La rubia no entendía el por qué. Rachel le había anticipado que en alguna sesión harían esa actividad y que respondiera lo primero que ocupara sus pensamientos en relación a lo que veía.

Y eso estaba haciendo, a pesar de que la profesional pasó el sexto dibujo y negó ligeramente con la cabeza para el siguiente.

— **Quinn** —insistió y ella entrecerró los ojos para estudiarlo mejor. Sin embargo, acabó por responder lo que creía era —

— **Una mujer** —aseguró. Caroline le dedicó su atención con una mueca y luego pasó al siguiente dibujo, cuestionándole lo mismo — **ese es…un jardín. Un gran jardín con dos niños jugando** —

— **No, Quinn. No lo es. Ni nada de lo que has respondido antes lo era** —

— **Rachel me dijo que ningún dibujo tiene significado y que solo respondiera con sinceridad, que de eso va este ejercicio** —se defendió con un toque de molestia que hizo a la mujer sonreír y quitarse los anteojos, luego de dejar los cartones a un lado —

— **Y no se equivoca. Pero este test tiene una finalidad, Quinn y tú no la cumpliste, no has llegado a ella ni por casualidad ¿entiendes mi preocupación?** —

— **Quizá podamos hablar de esto en la próxima sesión. Rachel está esperándome** —

— **Y no se irá a ningún lado** —la detuvo seriamente cuando ella se puso de pie.

Quinn la miró. El desafío a que cruzaran la línea de minutos establecidos perforó sus ojos a través de los de su sicóloga y la obligó a sentarse nuevamente, a pesar de las ansias de ir por su novia que la consumían.

Habían ingresado al tercer mes de embarazo al fin y esa misma tarde visitarían a la doctora, para hacer una ecografía y conocer así si un niño o una niña crecía en el interior de Rachel.

— **Quinn, quieres mucho a Rachel ¿cierto?** —la rubia sonrió enseguida, ilusionada ante la idea de que el amor que sentían para la otra fuese notorio para los demás y evitar inconvenientes o personas que intentaran interponerse.

Luego de la fiesta, en una visita a la casa de los Berry, el ex novio de la morena volvió a cruzarse con ella y la imponía a apretar sus puños, al notar las miradas que le dedicaba y la manera en que le hablaba.

Y así como él, le temía a cualquier otra persona que sintiera interés por su novia.

— **Sí. La amo** —contestó con sinceridad y la señora Trevor asintió lentamente —

— **Estás aquí porque ella te trae y te vas de aquí porque es ella también la que te espera para hacerlo. Dibujas cosas y situaciones relacionadas a ella y respondes a lo mismo. A ella. A Rachel** —

— **No he hablado de Rachel** —se excusó — **usted solo me preguntó qué veía en esos dibujos y le respondí** —

— **Directamente no has hablado de ella** —le explicó la mujer con total calma — **pero no puedes olvidar, Quinn, que la sesión terapéutica implica un proceso evolutivo y sicológico de tu parte. Si no tienes ganas de avanzar, no avanzarás** —

— **Pero las tengo. Rachel dice…** —

— **Rachel, Rachel y Rachel** —la interrumpió Caroline y ella se humedeció los labios. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y un dolor se acumuló en su pecho, en cada bombeo violento que su corazón daba — **Rachel no eres tú y tu vida no puede ser manejada por alguien que no seas tú ¿Sabes qué había en el primer cartón?** —le preguntó girando a tomarlo del escritorio y recordándoselo al volver a mostrarlo — **tú dijiste que eran dos ojos marrones. De acuerdo, sí hay un leve tinte marrón…pero no son más que dos alas. De algún ave, quizá. O solo dos alas** —

Quinn agudizó la vista y penetró con ella el dibujo ¿Lo eran? ¿Solo se trataba de un simple par de alas? Recorrió cada centímetro del cuadrado que la sicóloga sostenía y, luego de unos segundos, alzó ligeramente su cabeza y lanzó un suspiro. Lo eran, sí. Solo un par de alas que estaba segura era de un enorme pájaro.

— **¿Está mal lo que has hecho en esta sesión y las demás? Por supuesto que no** —siguió la señora Trevor — **pero a partir de ahora debes hacer las cosas bien ¿Sabes cuál es el sentido de esta actividad?** —la rubia negó sutilmente — **exponer los sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras. La sinceridad es el primero que siempre aparece pero tú lo haces competir con el amor, el amor que sientes por Rachel ¿pero qué hay del amor a tus padres? Aún no sé si tienes hermanos o una mascota ¿Cómo es tu vida sin Rachel en ella?** —

— **No tendría una** —respondió al instante y con la mirada borrosa, perdida en algún punto tras la mujer — **ya la tuve y no podía llamarla vida** —

— **No es así, Quinn. Tenías otros sentimientos y esos sentimientos conformaban la vida que tenías. Ahora aparecen otros y comienzas a vivir. Esa es la diferencia, antes no vivías. Todos creemos tener el motor que impulsa nuestra felicidad en alguien, tú en Rachel y es muy posible que ella en ti…pero hay algo más tras el amor. No es el único sentimiento que experimentarás con ella** —

— **¿A qué se refiere?** —Caroline se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta. Ella la siguió con la mirada y, tras ver que la abrió, le escoltó los pasos y se detuvo a su lado — **¿va a decírmelo?** —

— **Quizá podamos hablar de esto en la próxima sesión. Rachel está esperándote** —un debate interno, entre avanzar e ir al encuentro con su novia y permanecer allí de pie, la sorprendió.

Y cuando quiso volver a preguntarle a Caroline, una mujer apareció en busca de su sesión semanal y quitó su oportunidad.

Se despidió de la profesional y con total calma atravesó el pequeño pasillo hasta el sillón donde su novia leía una revista.

Cuando el sonido de sus zapatos la alertó y alzó sus ojos a ella, a pesar del esfuerzo como la paciente que era, Quinn la apretó contra su pecho y la abrazó como si no quisiera abrazar a nadie más de esa forma.

Porque así se sentía, enamorada y totalmente serena si de Rachel Berry se trataba.

No entendía lo negativo que la señora Trevor le planteaba porque para ella si había amor, entonces no debía haber nada más.

Pero las palabras de la sicóloga latían aún en su cabeza y, cuando la morena entrelazó sus manos y la guió fuera del edificio, se preguntó qué tan malo podría llegar a ser depender de esos gestos; de los que su novia le entregaba y ella le devolvía.

¿Qué otros sentimientos, además del amor, experimentaría con Rachel?

Cuando la morena volteó un segundo para sonreírle, Quinn prefirió responderse que solo otros similares.

Porque no habría espacio entre ellas para otros más.

* * *

Con sus ojos vendados, sus brazos estirados por miedo a golpear con algo y sus pies chocando entre ellos para caminar con total lentitud, Quinn siguió avanzando solo con la mano de su novia en la espalda.

Y es que Rachel lo veía todo desde otra perspectiva.

— **Ya puedes detenerte** —le dijo sujetándole la punta de la camisa y con un pequeño rebote, la rubia lo hizo — **no te saques eso aún** —la frenó alejándole la mano cuando Quinn intentó descubrir sus ojos.

Silenciosa, la morena dió un paso al costado y le dedicó su atención a su novia, ignorando las miradas ajenas que pasaban y con rareza gesticulaban.

Ella sonrió, ansiosa y se mordió el labio para ser la espectadora de primera fila.

Cuando notó que nada faltaba, estiró su mano y deslizó el pañuelo que escondía los brillantes ojos de Quinn. Y, tal como lo había supuesto, verla reaccionar fue toda una escena enriquecedora para ella. Para su vida, quizá.

Prefirió mantenerse callada y observarla actuar por su cuenta propia.

La rubia abrió la boca, ilusionada y la miró un fugaz segundo antes de desplazarse en el lugar, tocando, sacando y maniobrando todo lo que aquellas estanterías presentaban.

— **Mira esto, Rach** —la incorporó su novia al fin en su entusiasmo cuando coló dos dedos dentro de un pequeño par de zapatos tejidos y fingió una caminata en el aire — **¡son diminutos!** —

La sicóloga rió pero permaneció en su círculo: Quinn no la necesitaba realmente en esto.

Estaban en una tienda de ropa infantil y en la sección de recién nacidos, no había nada más allá que el deseo propio que demandara su ayuda por los próximos minutos y no iba a precisarse a sí misma de forma egoísta.

— **Mira estas medias** —se sorprendió la rubia con dulzura — **¡caben en mi dedo! …Oh ¡mira esto, Rach!** —la llamó al llegar al colgador que sostenía una prenda en particular — **pijamas** —agregó en un murmuro emocionado y pasando un por uno para detallar todos —

Con las manos tras su espalda, Rachel se acercó a su novia pero no la interrumpió, continuó enamorándose más de ella al verla como una niña eligiendo su juguete anhelado.

Quinn quitó una percha en particular y se la mostró, modelándola con el movimiento de su muñeca y haciéndola imaginar si su hijo llevara ese puesto. Deseando aún más que el momento del parto llegara, pasara y ya comenzar a vivir con el fuera de su vientre.

— **Es pijama y un gorro ¿por qué tiene un gorro?** —se cuestionó la rubia y ella se mordió el labio. Necesitaba apagar un momento la sonrisa ancha de felicidad y así poder aclarar sus dudas —

— **Ese es el pijama, mi amor** —le explicó al señalarle la prenda color azul que cubría todo el largo de los brazos y de las piernas del pequeño que lo usara — **esa es la opción para verano** —añadió al tocar otro que colgaba en la misma percha pero que dejaría sus extremidades al aire — **y el gorro es un detalle porque va con el pantalón de invierno. Por ejemplo, podremos ponérselo luego de una ducha caliente** —terminó al acariciar el gorro blanco que hacía juego con una camiseta del mismo color, con una luna gris en medio del pecho y un pantalón celeste en conjunto —

— **Quiero llevar este** —

— **Pero hay muchos aún para ver** —

— **De acuerdo, llevaremos todos los que hay aún por ver** —dijo la rubia al dejar su opción elegida sobre su brazo — **¿este te gusta?** —le preguntó al tomar uno con pantalón rayado, negro y blanco y una remera blanca con un dibujo animado pequeño ocupándola completa —

— **Creo que puedes tomar una decisión por tu propio gusto, Quinn** —murmuró con dulzura al dejarle una mano en la espalda. La ojiverde la miró, confusa ante lo dicho y ella le sostuvo el contacto, hasta que pareció comprender sus palabras y dejando así el perchero en su lugar —

— **Creo que primero deberíamos saber si es niño o niña. Y luego venir aquí** —

— **Esa era mi idea inicial pero si quieres llevar algo, tómalo y lo llevaremos, mi amor. De igual manera, si no lo llevamos ahora, lo llevaremos en una hora. Máximo dos** —bromeó y haciendo sonreír a ambas.

Después de todo, en unos minutos debían estar en la clínica pero la idea de pasar por la tienda en primer lugar se sembró en Rachel como tranquilizante, un anticipo a los nervios y que eliminaría al estar rodeada de Quinn y las prendas pequeñas para bebés.

— **¿Quieres de algún color en especial?** —musitó la rubia y tocándole el vientre. Más allá del color, lo que significaba elegir uno se impregnó en su pregunta y ella alzó ligeramente los hombros —

— **Tú elígelo y yo me encargo de su manta** —increíble que con tres meses de embarazo, la ansiedad latía más que sus antojos y la hacía sentir de esa manera: segura en que faltaba mucho todavía pero acortando el camino de a poco.

— **De acuerdo** —separándose en dos pasillos distintos, Quinn se perdió entre el calzado y con el pijama elegido en mano.

Rachel, en cambio, pasó la mano entre las mantas acumuladas en pilas y luego de unos minutos, se alzó sobre sus talones y tomó la que hizo acelerar su corazón.

Cuando se reunieron en el pasillo y antes de caminar hacia la caja, ambas miraron el color elegido y la expresión de sorpresa las inundó al ver que coincidieron.

¿Sería ese el indicado; ese el que necesitarían?

Finalmente ahora lo sabrían.

* * *

— **¿Estás nerviosa?** —susurró Rachel usurpando su espacio personal y estirándose hasta su rostro. Quinn le sujetó una mejilla —

— **Un poco, sabré ahora si seré madrina de un niño o niña** —se coló Santana caminando de un lado a otro a unos metros e intranquila. Ella la miró y la rubia la imitó, solo para negar con diversión y devolverle la atención luego —

— **No, solo quiero que todo esté bien** —susurró Quinn juntando sus frentes —

—Q **ue bueno porque a la que le pondrán algo frio en su abdomen es a mí** —añadió la sicóloga. Dispuesta a dejarle un beso rápido, su plan fracasó cuando Tina apareció y se detuvo junto a ellas —

— **¡Por fin, Panda!** —vociferó la latina llegando al círculo y Rachel rodó los ojos. Se acercó al oído de su novia y le aclaró que Santana siempre la llamó de aquella manera y no por Tina, su nombre — **llevamos horas esperándote ¿cuál es nuestra sala?** —

— **Santana, tú no eres la embarazada ni la novia de la embarazada** —le recordó la doctora. La abogada batió sus cejas y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Rachel —

— **No, pero podría serlo ¿Cierto Berry?** —

— **No** —aseguró ella alejándola de un manotazo y jalando a Quinn para que ocupara el lugar de su amiga — **Tina, estoy algo nerviosa ahora ¿podríamos hacerlo ya?** —

— **Claro pero no deberías estar nerviosa. No pasará nada malo ni que pondrá en peligro ninguna situación** —

— **Es una manera de decir** —intervino Santana impaciente — **si hubieses estado a la hora pactada, Berry no estaría nerviosa ¿qué clase de profesional eres? Los pacientes no pueden esperar, la salud no espera ¿quieres que ponga una demanda en tu clínica y la clausuren? ¿Eso quieres?** —

— **¡Santana!** —le reclamó Rachel — **¿por qué demonios estás tan nerviosa? Tina ya lo dijo, no eres tú la embarazada** —

— **¡Oh, disculpa! Solo quería ponerme en el lugar de mi mejor amiga** —

— **Yo soy su mujer amiga** —la corrigió la doctora avanzando un paso y deteniéndose en medio de la pareja. La latina lanzó un resoplido sarcástico —

— **¿Según quién?** —

— **Según ella y yo. Nos conocemos de pequeñas, tú viniste después** —

— **La amistad no se basa en tiempo y para tu información, seré la madrina del bebé que esperan** —

— **¿Qué?** —Exclamó Tina mirando con reproche a Rachel — **¿eso es cierto?** —la morena rodó los ojos —

— **Claro que no, ella sola se atribuyó ese cargo. Como sea ¿pueden dejar de ser unas niñas? ¿Podemos pasar a la sala ya?** —

Tras una mirada retadora y a punto de duelo entre la doctora y la sicóloga, finalmente avanzaron hasta el cuarto que utilizarían.

Rachel sintió sus vellos crisparse y la respiración alterada de su novia tras ella lo intensificaban. Ambas observaron como Tina preparaba la máquina al lado de la camilla y, tras arrastrarse con una silla, le palmeó el lugar que debía ocupar.

Incitándola a hacerlo, Quinn dejó una mano en su espalda baja y la guió hasta lograrlo.

Y lograr el cometido, implica abrir la puerta a algo nuevo, esperado y ansiado.

Justo como en ese momento.

El gel azul, frío y en cantidad sobre su vientre descubierto.

Las manos de su novia atrapando una suya y el silencio de Santana tras el escritorio, esperando saberlo todo también.

El transductor posicionándose en su abdomen. Y comenzando a moverse segundos después.

El dedo de Tina señalando la pantalla mientras su otra mano se movía en ella.

Y la emoción de Quinn tras la explicación de dónde debía ver para conocer al nuevo integrante que llegaría a sus vidas.

Todo calló el pequeño cuarto y solo la pantalla del computador se movía de un lado a otro en una medialuna, en el espacio reducido que su hijo ocupaba.

El agarre más fuerte de la rubia. Medio cuerpo de Quinn sobre ella y mojándole el hombro con sus lágrimas de felicidad.

Todo sucedió rápido pero avanzaba tan lento que así como la reacción de su novia al descubrir la tienda de ropa en la que habían estado minutos atrás, quería fotografiar mentalmente ese momento: dónde se les dijo el sexo de su bebé y ahora no solo la rubia lloraba.

— **Es un niño** —les aseguró Tina con la garganta temblorosa. Rachel levantó apenas la mirada y Santana le alzó ambos pulgares. Cuando regresó contra la camilla, Quinn la sujetó y apoyó la cabeza en su abdomen, pretendiendo oír los latidos que punzaban en la pantalla —

— **No nos equivocamos** —susurró ella, enredando una mano en el cabello de su novia y llamando su atención — **la ropa de niño que compramos fue acertada** —

— **No, mí mi amor** —la calificó Quinn por primera vez de esa forma. Rachel le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar y la vió cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando de su toque y de las pulsaciones que a través de su vientre llegaban — **No sería amor si nos equivocáramos** —añadió antes de que la emoción volviera a ganarle y las lágrimas se desprendieran de los costados de sus ojos— **tendremos un hijo.** **Un niño**

* * *

 **Respondiendo algunos rws: Preguntaron si subiría otra historia despues de esta, quizá solo quizá, una Clexa pero no habría faberry, solo estaría Rachel y posiblemente emparejada con Octavia porque en imaginación se verían super lindas. Y cuando Achele vuelva, por allá cuando la rubia rompa el compromiso con el eslabón perdido, tal vez publique otra faberry.**

 **Ale: Las N/A ocupan mucho tiempo /espacio y ya no estoy para esos trotes. Saludos**

 **Desesperada: Lo que pasa es que Emma canceló su casamiento, volvió a la solteria y Lea se carga el nuevo PR por las dos *sueña* Según mi opinion, el nuevo novio de Lea está más arreglado que el gigo porque supuestamente es el ex de una amiga de ella. Por mucho que hayan pasado el cumpleaños de él juntos y den a entender que están juntos en NY me es irrelevanta hasta que haya fotos peeero si fuese el novio seria el primero que le creo después de Theo. Saludos**


	31. Impresionante

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece (** **respecto a los rws con ideas para un fic Robchele, las quiero, están más desquiciadas que yo)**

* * *

Cap XXXI: "Impresionante"

Amaneciendo ese día, a pesar del sol atravesando entre rayos la cortina y sabiéndolo sábado, Rachel se sentó en la cama y con la misma idea fija de la noche anterior masajeó su frente: no aguantaría más.

El cuarto mes de embarazo desaparece los antojos y cambios hormonales le había asegurado Tina, pero lo cierto es que a ella se le dispararon. Con 15 semanas de gestación y llegando a mitad de camino hacia el parto, su cuerpo le exigía por sí solo lo que parecía su mente aún no terminaba de asimilar.

Y si el perfume de Quinn aún rondaba en la habitación, calmarse era lo único que no haría. La rubia ya no estaba a su lado por lo que se arrojó sobre la sábana y empuñándola entre sus manos la enterró contra su nariz. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el aroma a limón sacudirle la espalda y la correntada que enviaba a sus partes más bajas. Como sus instintos. Como sus deseos.

Sus ansias animales estaban consumiéndola y no se avergonzaba si quiera de pensarlo.

Era un hecho. Cuando la palpitación nació en sus extremidades, se puso de pie y con la idea fija en sus pensamientos iría por lo que quería, como se había caracterizado toda su vida. Iría por lo que más necesitaba. Iría por Quinn y porque le hiciera el amor hasta quedar satisfecha.

Rachel se quitó el pijama y completamente desnuda, solo se colocó su bata y dejó la habitación.

— **¿Quinn?** —la llamó atravesando el living. Pudo oír un ligero _aquí_ y acompañado del sonido de un sorbo. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró con la sonrisa radiante y mañanera de su novia, en conjunto con su taza y canasta de tostadas en la mesa —

— **Buenos días, Rach** —

— **Buenos días, mi amor** —la saludó acercándose al notar cómo dejaba de verla para darle su atención al periódico — **¿llevas rato aquí? No me despertaste** —agregó sin tono de reclamo y dejándole un rápido beso en los labios —

— **Lo hice pero no parecías escucharme. Estabas tan linda toda dormida que no insistí ¿cómo estás?** —

— **Podría decirse que bien** —le respondió con media sonrisa sugestiva y sentándose cómodamente sobre la mesa — **¿y tú?** —

— **Muy bien, gracias. Estaba esperándote, quería contarte algo y es…cuidado, Rach, está caliente** —le informó al alejarle con cautela la tetera con leche recién hervida y cuando ella quiso estirar su brazo a lo largo del borde. Rachel volvió a erguirse con una forzada sonrisa: su paso número uno allí acababa de ser arruinado y solo por un poco de preocupación — **te traeré una taza** —

Ella se mordió el labio para no detenerla. Y con la mirada en la espalda de su novia, la recorrió de arriba abajo ¿Cómo podía ser que solo con pijama Quinn se viera tan impresionante e igual que cuando lucía las prendas habituales? Su camiseta blanca y su pantalón gris moldeaban las partes más sobresalientes y, cuando volteara, entre sus piernas se marcaría lo que tanto fue a buscar.

Como una cazadora saltando sobre su presa, un oso en el río sobre un pez y el impulso obsesivo sobre la belleza qué se desea. Aquella locura a punto de desbordar la caracterizaban y la rubia no tenía techo que la protegiera. Sabiéndola ingenua, asomó lentamente su lengua y repasó su labio, antes de apretar sus dientes y alzar el mentón.

Mientras la oía batir la cuchara y remover el azúcar, con velocidad se abrió un poco más la abertura de la bata en su pecho y se acomodó el cabello. Estaba segura que mostrándole un poco de su morena piel, sería suficiente para que Quinn cediera. Era como alojar la trampa en medio de un bosque y aguardar porque alguna indefensa criatura la pisara.

— **Quería decirte que leí el anuncio del novio de tu amigo, de Blaine. Parece que adquirió una galería bastante grande** —dijo la rubia girando y llegando a ella —

— **¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Llamaré a Kurt luego para que me lo confirme…gracias** —agregó en un leve ronroneo al recibir la taza que le extendía y retener un momento su mano. Le acarició sutilmente la palma, hasta extender la uña a su muñeca e intentar generarle alguna corriente eléctrica al menos. Su novia le sonrió con dulzura, antes de estirarse y dejarle un beso en la frente —

— **Tómalo antes de que se enfríe** —la incentivó al soltarse — **ya no estamos en verano y leí que las embarazadas son sensibles a los cambios** —agregó al juntar las solapas de su bata y volverla a cerrar. Mucho más fuerte que antes — **¿por qué no te sientas en una silla? Te prepararé unas tostadas** —

Posiblemente allí moría su segundo intento. Pero no iba a darse por vencida. No hasta superar el tercero.

— **¿Así que estás leyendo mucho sobre las embarazadas eh? Pensé que ya lo habías dejado** —

— **No lo haré hasta que tengamos a nuestro hijo con nosotras ¿sabes qué es importante también?** —Con las dos manos en su taza y dándole un sorbo, ella solo movió la cabeza para que continuara — **que los últimos meses sean relajados para ti. Entonces estaba pensando que quizá, si tú quieres, podríamos pasar un tiempo en el rancho. Parece que la naturaleza y tranquilidad que vives se transmite al bebé y eso ayudará a que el parto sea más calmo y no te moleste tanto… ¿qué dices?** —

No quería sucumbir frente a sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios presionados tímidamente, con aquellos ojos brillantes y esperanzados a darle la razón. Quinn parecía la caricatura de un cachorro pidiendo un hueso y, después de todo, si quería dominarla, debía lanzárselo.

Con su mirada arrogante, persuasiva y controladora, dejó la taza a un lado y con un movimiento perfecto abandonó la mesa. Avanzó unos pasos, los suficientes para rodearla y detenerse tras ella, justo en esa línea imaginaria que el embriagante perfume de su novia se desprendía.

Inclinándose a su oído, le rozó el perfil de la oreja con la boca y empujó sus manos, por sobre sus hombros y hasta llegar a su pecho. Con la punta de los dedos ansiosos de llegar a sus senos, dibujó con ellos banales figuras para alargar el camino a su destino.

Quería distraerla, parecer entorpecer el momento y solo para acecharla en una sorpresa. A eso estaba jugando.

— **Me parece una excelente idea** —le susurró roncamente. Quinn se removió, incómoda cuando su aliento le golpeó el tímpano y parecía caminar alrededor de la trampa — **podremos estar con Fiona y pasar unos días solos nosotras dos. Sí, una brillante idea, mi amor** —

— **¿Tú crees que Blaine me contrate en su galería?** —le preguntó y Rachel sonrió, gustosa al oírla nerviosa y con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta. Justo como la quería —

— **Creo que cualquier galería querrá contratarte y si Blaine lo hace, sería el más inteligente del negocio** —

— **No es para tanto. Solo he sacado unas fotografías y la máquina ayuda. Creo que ella hizo todo el trabajo** —

— **Uhm…pero tú la controlas** —murmuró. Un silencio se hizo de repente y el que usó para deslizar sus manos para tomar una de Quinn. La alzó a su altura, para que no perdiera detalle de lo que iba a decirle y, con una obvia caricia, cuidó sus cinco dedos derechos mientras los tocaba pausadamente — **estoy segura que con la práctica, conseguirás la perfección que tiene la cámara y el trabajo será tuyo, no de ella. Tienes unos dedos preciosos** —

— **Eso espero. Eres tú, nuestro hijo y la cámara. Estoy segura que podría pasar el resto de mi vida con ustedes** —a pesar del fuego interno que desde sus pies se alzaba, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa. La manera en que Quinn la incluía a su vida era excepcional. Única, gratamente egoísta y no iba a salirse. No con facilidad —

Pero debía centrar su idea y retomar la senda por la que andaba. Y no desviarse ni por el mínimo cartel que quería entretenerla.

— **Nuestro pequeño** —susurró con un tintín infantil y extendiendo más sus manos — **hiciste un trabajo magnifico** —agregó, deslizándolas bajo el pantalón y liberándole un suave jadeo. Quinn suspiró tan bajo que le pareció la música más sensual, atractiva y que la enloqueció un nivel más. No había imperfección alguna en su novia y agradeció mentalmente a algún ser divino poder ser la primera y única en comprobarlo — **cualquier hombre te envidiaría** —siguió al amasar su pene con delicadeza — **y cualquier otra mujer me envidiaría** —

— **Rach** —jadeó alzando ligeramente la cabeza y la morena se recostó contra ella, aguantado las ganas de morder su cuello. La fragancia tan latente y pesada de su novia hacía estragos que no sabía podía sentir solo por un aroma — **no** —

— **¿No quieres que te toque? Creí que ya habíamos superado esa etapa** —murmuró masajeando con una mano su miembro. Lentamente, hacia arriba y abajo sucumbía la piel que lo envolvía entre sus dedos y la dureza comenzaba a aparecer — **¿no quieres?** —

— **Sí quiero** —gimió enseguida —

— **¿Entonces? Como sicóloga, puedo asegurarte que lo que se quiere, debe hacerse** —

— **No quiero hacerte daño** —

— **No vas a hacerlo** —

— **Dijiste que…** —

— **Hay algunas excepciones** — la interrumpió acelerando el ritmo de sus movimientos. Estaba masturbándola, mientras mordía su labio inferior y Quinn se desahogaba entre jadeos — **debes saber algo más, mi amor** —añadió con el tono áspero y en mando — **tienes que acostumbrarte a que te mire con ojos de una depredadora sexual…con ganas de devorarte** —susurró tironeando el lóbulo de su oreja — **porque además de tu amor, quiero que me des algo más, Quinn. Quiero todo** —aseguró, hundiendo su pulgar en la punta del pene. El lloriqueo placentero de su novia se enterró en su cuello, cuando volteó y suspiró su nombre por lo bajo — **lo que generas en mi, la pasión que me haces tener para tocarte…no existirá solo para nuestras sábanas** —

— **Rach….Rach, por favor** —

— **Como sicóloga** —continuó, haciendo alarde de su profesión y para pretender convencerla — **puedo decirte que el sexo no se niega ni para intentar dañar o reprochar, Quinn. Solo debe darse para obtener buenos resultados… ¿los estoy obteniendo?** —sugirió entonada con diversión, fascinada ante la imagen de la rubia rendida ante ella. Vencida y maniobrada a sus antojos, como si de su títere favorito se tratara — **¿los estoy obteniendo, Quinn?** —

Con el calor de la vergüenza desprendido de sus mejillas, su novia asintió y ella sonrió satisfecha.

— **Sí, Rach** —

— **¿Me detengo?** —ronroneó repasándole la nuca con su otra mano. Quinn negó y ella deslizó sus dedos, enredándolos en la corta cabellera y separándola para que la viera —

— **Dímelo…Dime que no me detenga** —sus ojos oscuros, libertinos mientras la masturbaba con más rudeza y la boca entreabierta de su novia, gimiendo e imposibilitándole responderle. Frenó bruscamente su muñeca y un quejido ahogado salió de Quinn, sorprendida y molesta por su interrupción — **dime lo que quieres** —la acorraló. La rubia mojó sus labios y tragó saliva, antes de alzar apenas la cadera y hundirle el pene en la cavidad que su mano formaba —

Gimieron a la vez. Quinn por la satisfacción regresada y ella por la palpitación que empezaba a liberar gotas de humedad. Desde el miembro de su novia y en su propia vagina.

— **Te quiero a ti** —

— **¿A mí?** —

— **Sí, a ti. De cualquier manera pero no pares. Por favor, Rach** —la imploración en las últimas palabras fue suficiente.

Rachel se irguió y rodeó la silla. Se arrodilló frente a Quinn y dejó ambas manos en su cadera, sobre la cintura del pantalón.

Compartieron una mirada, cargada de deseo y que demostraba la preocupación habitual de la rubia ya desaparecida. Ella deslizó la prenda, con total calma y sensualidad y el bulto se descubrió de aquella primera capa de ropa.

Firme y duro como el acero, el miembro saltó frente a sus ojos encaprichado por más atención. Rachel se humedeció los labios, ansiosa por complacerlo y una mano de Quinn juntó su cabello y lo sostuvo tras su cabeza.

Le rodeó el pene con las manos. Desde arriba hacia abajo las arrastró y los suspiros de su novia volvieron. La sensación de tocarlo por primera vez frente a el, sin timidez ni negación de Quinn y con la humedad juntándose en ella también. Estaban volviéndola más loca, tanto más que no sabría cómo regresaría a la cordura otra vez.

Le acarició la punta con el pulgar, tan rosada y descubierta mientras deslizaba los otros dedos para amontonar la piel debajo. Le dedicó varios segundos, cómo si estuviese conociendo un lugar nuevo y quería retener el recuerdo en su memoria.

— **Lo sabía** —susurró y el aire golpeó el pene, haciéndolo rebotar toscamente — **siempre lo supe. Todo en ti es hermoso…y dulce** —agregó luego de pasar su lengua a lo largo de la erección —

El puño de Quinn apretó un poco más el agarre del cabello, sintiendo el dolor desesperado porque su novia se apresurara. La agonía estaba consumiéndola y si Rachel no hacía algo más iba a matarla.

— **Recuerda que esto no me hará daño** —afirmó la sicóloga y cruzando sus miradas. La rubia lanzó un suspiro, olvidando a qué se refería y bajó un poco más el pantalón, cuando las primeras gotas del líquido pre seminal se asomaron.

Los dedos de la morena resbalaron hasta la base con facilidad y allí los dejó.

Admiró ese paisaje. Donde el deseo de ambas se encontraba y se abrazaban, dispuestos a fundirse para calmarse.

Con un sugerente gruñido, Rachel abrió la boca y le rodeó el pene. Pesado, grueso y con un sabor exquisito. Gimió, con la punta en su paladar y Quinn dejó caer sus brazos, extasiada de solo sentir la calidez de ese pequeño lugar.

La sangre corría con violencia en sus venas y se acumulaba allí, donde su novia comenzó a chupar. Prueba de ello era el sonido, el hueco en sus mejillas cuando lo hacía con recelo y todo su cuerpo empezando a temblar.

Estaba haciendo un trabajo asombroso y parecía una profesional.

— **Mmm…eres deliciosa, mi amor** —gimió alzando la mirada. La rubia notó sus ojos oscuros, tan negros y posesivos que hizo a su espalda arquearse, cuando Rachel terminó de guardar todo el largo de su miembro dentro de la boca —

— **Oh…Rach…** —quería gritar. El placer había superado su imaginación y las expectativas le aplaudían a su novia sostenida en el piso, entregándole el poder de manejar sus sensaciones. Quinn se quitó la camiseta, cegada por la lujuria ya y empujó con su pie el pantalón — **¡Rachel!** —no pudo contenerse, cuando tras verla desnuda completamente, la morena succionó con fiereza y movió sus manos en los cortos centímetros que no podía tragar. Aquellos que unían el pene a su pelvis, se vieron torturados con las uñas de su novia que seguían masturbándola —

Quinn echó su cabeza atrás y se sostuvo del borde de la silla. Alzó con dificultad la cadera y encontró un nuevo efecto. Su miembro se deslizó un poco más en la garganta de la morena y la intromisión las hizo gemir, gustosas por estar cada una en su posición.

Empujó la cadera y Rachel sacó el pene enseguida, para tomar aire y dedicarle una mirada:

— **Hazlo otra vez** —le ordenó y cuando se lo llevó a la boca nuevamente, Quinn arrojó el largo y grueso de su miembro hasta el fondo de aquella cavidad caliente.

Gimieron juntas y siguió haciéndolo. Estaba embistiendo la boca de su novia y el placer no se comparaba a nada. A aquella vez bajo la ducha ni los encuentros con ropas que vivieron en el rancho. Mucho menos a aquellas largas horas en la madrugada a la orilla del río. Nada era igual ni mejor a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Rachel sabía lo que hacía, dónde tocarla, cómo aumentar el ritmo y bajarlo para no permitirle eyacular tan rápido. Pero era la primera vez que experimentaba aquello y bajo esa excusa dejó una mano en el hombro de su novia, pretendiendo alejarla:

— **Rach…me voy a correr** —la morena impuso más velocidad, en sus manos y su boca. Chupó más fuerte, ignorando su advertencia y ella lanzó un largo jadeo. Sin aliento y agotada, se alzó una vez más y su pecho se comprimió, arrojando finalmente su semen allí dentro —

La cabeza de la morena se movía más lenta, recibiendo su orgasmo y la calma luego de esa tortuosa tormenta.

La situación fue tan intensa que ella se deslizó con lentitud y debió apoyar sus manos a cada lado, para sostener el temblor de sus rodillas y poder recuperarse. Quinn, en cambio, parecía el tronco de una flor luego de serle arrancado todos sus pétalos.

Sonrió ante su propia imaginación y se puso de pie. Se pasó los dedos por la comisura de sus labios y retiró un hilo blanco y pegajoso, apetitoso para su deseo y que no tardó en tragar.

— **¿Entiendes por qué no puedo dejar de desearte?** —le preguntó. Quinn abrió los ojos con pereza, dificultosa luego de que su cuerpo entero se sacudiera gracias a una boca y la observó, como si no tuviese sus cinco sentidos activados todavía — **eres impresionante** —

— **No** —la contrarió sacudiendo su cabeza. Rachel alzó una ceja al instante — **tú lo eres. Eres…Dios, Rach, eso fue increíble** —

— **No tengo dudas de eso** —sonrió sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella — **mi dilema sería ahora… ¿dejarás de hacerme ver tan presidiaria? Lo dudo** —agregó por lo bajo, estirándose a su cuello y escalándolo con el roce de sus labios — **somos dos piedras que se chocan y forman una chispa ¿lo has notado?** —

— **Prefiero que seamos la chispa** —sugirió Quinn y acomodándole un mechón tras la oreja — **y armemos una llama, un fuego alto y ardiente que ni un diluvio pueda apagar ¿no crees?** —

Ella le detalló cada rincón de su rostro. Se escuchaba tan descarada como ilusionada que solo pudo asentir, segura también de querer formar ese camino. Y no ser la razón por las que todos tropezaban.

Se meció contra la rubia y le hizo entender con un sonido gutural de su garganta la respuesta. Y Quinn sonrió, de aquella manera que le encadenaba el raciocinio y jalaba de el, entretenida y burlonamente mientras relucía sus blancos dientes.

— **Me gusta cómo piensas. Eres muy inteligente, mi amor** —

— **Eres mi sicóloga aún. Aprendo mucho de ti y me gusta hacerlo** —

— **Y como tu sicóloga te dí un consejo…estoy bien ¿lo ves? Es imposible dañar a alguien si hay dos cuerpos desnudos y amor en medio. No creo que haya si quiera una posibilidad de que me hagas daño. Eres distinta y mejor a los demás, Quinn. Mucho mejor. Y** —siguió rápidamente cuando su novia quiso hablar — **todo seguiría sin hacerme daño si hiciéramos algo más** —agregó. Sus dedos ascendieron de manera fantasmal por los brazos de Quinn, haciendo crispar sus vellos y mostrar unos puntos, producto del frío que le provocaba aquella sensual caricia — **quiero sentirte también. Como tú me sentiste. Lo quiero ahora** —

Se lo ordenó con el mismo dominio con que ella mismo empezó todo que hasta esperó por una negación, por una excusa de Quinn que volvería a alejarlas sexualmente.

Pero la rubia se humedeció los labios y ensanchó una mueca alentadora. Rachel se arrastró más contra ella, presionando sus entrepiernas y regresando la exaltación en ambas.

— **Y quiero dártelo** —susurró la ojiverde, abriéndole con maestría la bata y repasándole la línea en medio de su torso. Desde la clavícula hasta su ombligo, Quinn la dibujó posesivamente con su mirada fija en la piel morena, penetrándola como de su pertenencia. Consideraba que, así como le cumplía los caprichos amorosos, intervenir y hacerse cargo de los íntimos debía ser una prioridad también — **Me fascina tu cuerpo, Rachel. Es la casa perfecta para nuestro hijo** —

Ella rió suavemente. No se había visto jamás de esa manera pero le pareció una comparación casi halagadora, digna de la inocencia y dulzura que caracterizaban a su novia.

— **¿Qué esperas, Quinn? Te quiero ahora** —Cuatro meses sin sentirla en nada más que besos estaba pasándole factura y el volcán que escupía lava en su interior, terminaría en erupción con solo un roce. Estaba segura pero debía ser de Quinn. Ni siquiera un alivio de sí misma lo detendría —

— **Estás segura qué…** —

— **No me hará daño** —la cortó con seriedad. Con firmeza, atrapó desde atrás su dorada cabellera y la jaló hasta estrellar sus bocas. Con la desesperación que la consumía, la besó y gimió, cuando sintió la bata ser tironeada desde su espalda.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, los labios de su novia aún sabían a frutilla, a su sello personal y al gusto que le encantaba llevar dentro de su garganta. Lo hizo. Entreabrió su boca y empujó la lengua, atrapando la de Quinn y mezclando sus sabores.

Un jadeo despertó el miembro de la rubia y que empujaba con dureza la punta entre sus piernas. Su novia le desanudó la prenda suave y blanca que la cubría y ella la dejó caer, abultada en el piso y dónde se había visto arrodillada minutos atrás.

Completamente desnudas se abrazaron mientras los sonidos de sus bocas perdiendo el control se oían.

Una, dos, tres y más veces repitieron las fricciones. Las primeras gotas de humedad entre sus muslos se desprendieron y se juntaron, a la par de las gotas de sudor de sus pechos.

Quería separarse y exigirle porque se movieran más rápido pero velozmente un rayo de razón le informó que ya no había más velocidad que esa. Sus caderas se aceleraban al punto máximo y límite y los gemidos ahogados en la boca de la otra era prueba.

Quinn rompió el beso minutos después. Jadeantes las dos, queriendo recuperar aire, se sostuvieron con seguridad cuando la rubia se puso de pie y la acomodó sobre la mesa.

Volvieron a besarse, con las delicadas manos de la rubia en sus rodillas y separándolas con lentitud. El encaje de sus cuerpos, la calidez furtiva que el reducido espacio desprendía y la contraposición de colores, era una imagen perceptiva de lo que sentían por la otra.

Ella deslizó una mano entre ambas y tomó el pene duro y mojado, lubricado con su propia saliva y el líquido pre seminal que escurría nuevamente. Lo guió a su entrada y allí, a punto de ingresarlo para su satisfacción, Quinn besó su frente y el hechizo pasional se rompió.

El timbre sonó en cada rincón de su departamento y la frustración la dejó perpleja, atónita y furiosa por quién se atreviera a estar del otro lado de la puerta.

— **¿Esperamos a alguien?** —preguntó su novia sin alejarse pero girando la cabeza al pasillo —

— **No debe ser nadie importante** —

— **¡Berry! ¡Abre o tiraré la puerta!** —Rachel se dejó caer sobre la fría madera. Maldita Santana, pensó ¿qué demonios hacía en su casa un sábado a las diez de la mañana? Se supone que debía estar tirada en algún sillón, ebria y luego de vomitar todo lo bebido la noche anterior. Iba a asesinarla tras empujar el picaporte —

— **Es tu amiga** —le dijo Quinn y ella rodó los ojos. Gruñó, cuando la rubia terminó por alejarse y comenzó a buscar su pijama — **¿quieres que la atienda?** —

— **No, mi amor. No te preocupes** —le contestó, recibiendo la bata que le entregaba y poniéndose de pie — **me encargaré de Santana ahora mismo** —

A trote llegó a la puerta y quitó las llaves molesta. Abrió, encontrándose con la ráfaga de viento que dejó la abogada al pasar y detenerse a su lado.

— **¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Santana? Maldita sea** —la latina se tomó el pecho, dramatizando con exageración y lanzando un resoplido —

— **Disculpa que venga a buscar de tus consejos en un momento crítico de mi vida. Para eso eres sicóloga ¿no?** —

— **Si pero no los sábados. Eres idiota o qué** —

— **Pero se puede saber qué te pasa y…** —Santana se detuvo, cuando se estiró hasta su rostro y olió sin discreción alrededor de el — **ahg, enana ¿qué diablos tenías en tu boca? Hueles a pene. Le diré a tu novia y…cierto. Ella tiene uno** —

Rachel cerró de un portazo y se cruzó de brazos, comenzando a relajarse a pesar de tal abrupta presencia.

— **¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes a qué huele un pene? Nunca lo has probado** —Santana lanzó una risa sarcástica y giró, pretendiendo encaminarse a la cocina —

— **No juegues con golpes bajos, Berry. No seas tan diabólica… ¡Quinn! ¡Buenos días! ya te desayunaron, eh** —bromeó llegando a la rubia y codeándole las costillas —

— **¿Disculpa?** —

Tras seguirle los pasos, Rachel rodó los ojos al reunirse con ellas y jaló a su novia del brazo para que se sentara a su lado, mientras Santana se preparaba con total confianza su acostumbrada taza de café negro.

— **Santana, creo que no me gustaría saber la razón de tu inesperada visita pero a ver, cuéntame ¿qué haces aquí?** —

Cuando la latina ocupó el lugar frente a ellas y la vió jugar con nervios con la taza entre sus dedos, la morena frunció el ceño: algo serio y fuera de lo normal estaba pasando con su amiga.

— **¿Santana?** —insistió —

— **Es sobre Brittany** —la sicóloga dejó caer su mandíbula ¿había interrumpido su posible único momento de sexo con Quinn solo por un consejo cuasi adolescente amoroso? Iba a matarla, cuando estuviesen solas y sin testigos iba a despedirla del mundo de los vivos — **quiero dejar mi, según tú, promiscuidad y hacer bien las cosas. Quiero conquistarla** —

— **Oh, Santana eso es muy dulce** —intervino Quinn y ella la miró con gesto confundido — **solo sé tú y la conquistarás, ya lo verás** —

— **¿Acaso eso funciona? Si siguiera tu consejo ya la tendría en mi cama. Pero no cede. No quiere salidas de fiestas ni borracheras. Me dijo algo de una cita ¿qué demonios es una cita?** —

— **Ay, Santana ¡no puedes ser tan bestia!** —le reclamó ella y esta vez fue su novia la que la observó sorprendida —

— **Rach** —la calmó con una mano en su muslo — **Santana está enamorada** —

— **No estoy enamorada** —

— **Entonces deja a Brittany tener una cita con otra persona** —replicó la rubia y la latina la fulminó con la mirada — **¿lo ves? Ven, vamos al sillón. Te diré algunas cosas** —

Rachel gesticuló confundida, anonadada y casi imperceptible a lo que veía: su novia y su amiga se iban juntas como si la relación amistosa existiera entre ellas desde tiempo atrás.

Se puso de pie y desde allí la observó ¿desde cuándo Quinn era la sicóloga de las dos?

Emitió un sonido con sus labios soplando y trató de que la frustración no volviera a aparecer.

Era un hecho, a eso llegaba Quinn a la vida de los demás: a ser el equilibrio impresionante que cualquiera precisara.

* * *

— **¿Entiendes? Mis abuelos murieron juntos, tomados de las manos y con 98 años cada uno ¡la vida es tan corta!** —Quinn sonrió con esfuerzo, cuando la cabeza de Santana se recostó en su hombro y continuaba contándole de su vida entre lágrimas exageradas — **¿eso es el amor? ¡Es tan doloroso!** —

— **En realidad no duele y…** —

— **¿Tú tienes abuelos?** —la cortó y ella rascó su nariz: era la cuarta vez que le preguntaba algo y le interrumpía la respuesta —

— **No. Bueno, solo conocí a una y conviví con ella la última semana de su vida. Apenas y pude saber su nombre** —

— **¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?** —cuestionó con altanería y enderezándose para mirarla. Ella asintió lentamente — **¿y por qué le dijiste a Shelby que no los tuviste? Oh cuando tu suegra se entere tendrás muchos problemas** —

— **Es que tener esos seis días a mi abuela fue como no hacerlo. Solo la veía medicarse y dormir hasta esperar su muerte. Ella me dio su…espera ¿Shelby te habló de mí?** —le preguntó ilusionada de que la madre de su novia se acordara de ella —

— **No solo a mí, al edificio completo. Escuchó a Mathew hablar mal de ti con uno de limpieza y le dejó en claro a todos que te debían respeto. Luego se acercó a preguntarme qué más sabía de ti pero me sorprendió que supiera más de lo que investigaba** —

— **Shelby habló de mí** —susurró casi en shock y mientras se ponía de pie — **Shelby habló de mí. Eso quiere decir que le dará de su tiempo a mi hijo y querrá conocerlo** —agregó esperanzada y con sus ojos saltones, brillando a la par de la lámpara que la apuntaba desde el techo — **¡Escuchaste eso, Rach!** —vociferó atravesando el living y perdiéndose en el pasillo, olvidando por completo a Santana — **¡Rach, tu mamá también querrá a nuestro hijo!** —exclamó al ocupar la habitación y alzar sus brazos, triunfante ante la idea familiar del pequeño contra el pecho de sus abuelos —

— **Sí, mi amor. Hasta los vecinos de planta baja te oyeron** —le sonrió la morena frente al tocador y mientras acomodaba su cabello — **¿no te lo dije? Todo en ti es hermoso y no paras de gustarle a la gente** —

— **Esto a…** —la ojiverde se detuvo y de un salto se abalanzó hacia el espejo. Tomó el papel que sobresalía, sostenido de una punta y leyó con atención cada palabra allí escrita — **esto a Tony, Justin, Morgan, Max, Oliver o Robin le encantará. Pasará mucho tiempo con sus dos abuelas y le encantará** —

— **No lo dudo. Pero dijimos que de ninguna manera lo llamaremos Robin** —

— **¿Por qué no?** —

— **Porque quizá no quiero a mi hijo fuera de su cama a medianoche para salvar a la ciudad. Y Morgan tampoco** —la rubia alzó las cejas al instante —

— **¿Qué tiene de malo Morgan? ¡Es uno de mis favoritos!** —

— **Compraremos un perro para eso o un novio para Sheila, no sé, a menos que nuestro hijo nazca ya con 30 años lo llamaremos así. El resto por mí está bien, mi amor** —terminó con una sonrisa y llegando a ella. Quinn echó su cabeza atrás, cuando quiso besarla y con sus ojos entornados dejó la habitación — **¡Quinn! ¡No es para que te enojes!** —

— **¡Pues ya lo estoy!** —le respondió mientras caminaba por el pasillo —

— **¡Aún sigo aquí!** —les recordó Santana —

— **¡Pues vete ya, Santana! Es mediodía y no cocinaré para ti** —

— **¡Vete al diablo, Berry!** —

— **¡Vete tú!** —terminó con un portazo. Con el pecho subiendo y bajando, aguardó porque su novia apareciera y la tranquilizara, así como lo hizo con la latina al llevarla al sillón.

Pero no pasó. Quinn no volvió y, por el contrario, la oía hablar con su amiga y encender la televisión.

Molesta, se arrojó de cara a la cama y tapó su cabeza con una almohada, evitando seguir escuchado la diversión que llegaba desde el living.

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres horas, así que no tenía problema de dar su brazo a torcer, hacer un bollo su infantil orgullo y disculparse por su accionar inmaduro. Su amiga se había ido luego de su griterío y desde entonces que no salía de la habitación porque se sentía avergonzada.

Pero empujándolo todo hacia un lado y lejos de ella, Rachel abrió la puerta de su cuarto y segundos después lo dejó.

De la misma manera que la mañana, llegó solo con la bata y encontró a Quinn en la exacta pose también. Solo que no bebía café. En la mesa, había una botella de su whisky más costoso y que solo Santana lo bebía. Y un pequeño vaso se agitaba en la mano derecha de su novia.

Moviendo la mandíbula de un lado a otro, llegó a ella y se plantó a su lado, sacudiendo el pie contra el piso para que le diera su atención:

— **¿Ahora bebes?** —

— **¿Tienes algún problema con eso?** —Rachel emitió un sonido agudo, sorprendido de la forma en que le habló —

— **Sí si luego vas a nuestra cama, te acuestas a mi lado e intentas besarme. Odio el whisky** —

— **Quizá hoy no quiera besarte** —le dijo empecinada con sus ojos al frente y que no flaquearon ante su segundo resoplido —

— **Es la hora de la siesta y lloverá en cualquier momento. Es el clima para los besos, Quinn** —

— **O tal vez no y solo pase la tarde viendo una película. Me haré palomitas** —más que aquel whisky que su amiga le regaló pero que solo ella misma bebía cuando iba a visitarla, la sicóloga odiaba cuando la ignoraban y, acostumbrada a ir por lo que quería, como por la mañana, sonrió con sorna y le quitó el vaso a su novia —

— **Lo sabía** —musitó después de darle un sorbo — **jugo de manzana. Eres una farsante, mi amor** —

— **¿Por qué no Robin? ¡Todos lo amarían!** —iba a protestarle, dejarle en claro el por qué no pero los ojos temblorosos de Quinn se lo impidieron.

Percibiendo que las dos se habían tranquilizado, se sentó sobre sus muslos, de perfil a ella y le pasó un brazo tras el cuello.

— **Lo amarán con o sin ese nombre, Quinn. Pero para que se destaque entre los otros niños, debemos acordar y elegir al gusto compartido cómo lo hará, con qué nombre. Y entiendo que quieras llamarlo así…pero lo siento, yo no y creo que podemos buscar otras posibilidades. No, no creo. Las tenemos y entre esas optaremos ¿entiendes?** —

La respuesta silenciosa de palabras, se apreció en el abrazo firme de la rubia alrededor de su cadera y de la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Rachel sonrió, acariciándole el cabello y disfrutando la sensación de calor que se transmitían en ese silencio armonioso.

Luego de unos minutos, en el que coincidieron en que deberían elegir otro nombre del listado, ella se puso de pie y tomó otra de las listas que colgaba en la puerta de la heladera.

Regresó sobre su novia y asegurada entre sus brazos, tachó aquellos dos nombres y uno más, que a ella sí le gustaban pero a Quinn no. Pero de eso se trataba y lo entendía, de llegar a un acuerdo sin generar otra tonta discusión.

Con el dedo de la rubia presionando otro nombre, su bolígrafo rojo eliminó el cuarto y entonces solo quedaban dos.

Se miraron, sonriéndose ligeramente y luego a sus bocas. Y susurraron a la vez el mismo.

Con un círculo a su alrededor, escogieron cómo llamarían a su pequeño que en cinco meses estaría en sus brazos al fin y no dentro del aún casi plano vientre de Rachel. Le agregó un corazón al lado, atravesado por una flecha y las iniciales de ellas en un dibujo de Instituto que no le importaba admitir.

Volvió frente a la heladera y pegó el papel bajo un imán.

— **Quiero tenerlo ya** —confesó emocionada y giró a ver a su novia. Sin embargo Quinn tenía los ojos en sus piernas desnudas, fundidos en ella y con un ligero tono oscuro. Descendió hasta su entrepierna y se mordió el labio, al ver el pequeño bulto asomarse por la posición — **tu jugo de manzana es el favorito ¿cierto, mi amor?** —

— **Cierto** —victoriosa, abrió el refrigerador y tomó una jarra de vidrio. Con menos de la mitad del liquido, confió en que era mucho mejor a lo que quería obtener que con mayor cantidad —

— **¿Puedo beber un poco? ¿Aunque sea el último y hasta que no deje de llover no podremos salir a comprar más?** —la rubia ladeó la cabeza, contrariada ante lo que su mente le decía y lo que ella le pedía. Pero asintió, permitiéndole hacer lo que deseaba —

Rachel abrió su bata hasta dejarla caer y luego alzó sus brazos, acercando la punta del reciente a su boca. Sin cuidado y con total intención, volcó el líquido dulce y comenzó a caer por su mejilla, siguiendo por el perfil de su mentón hasta llegar a sus pechos. Todo en línea recta sucumbió sobre su piel.

— **Lo siento** —fingió disculparse y dejando la jarra en la mesada — **¿aún tenias sed? Es lo último que quedaba y lo derroché** —

El tono ronco, sexual y hostigado con su novia, salió desde lo más profundo de su interior y la llamó con discreción. 

Quinn abandonó la silla y así como en el desayuno, la sintió entregarse en pertenencia y sostuvo ese honor, cuando le pasó la lengua a lo largo del camino dulce y atrapó las últimas gotas del jugo.

Rachel perdió los dedos en su cabellera rubia y dió el salto cuando las manos de su novia se lo pidieron. Enrollándole las piernas a su cadera, volvieron a la mesa, como horas atrás y donde habían sido interrumpidas.

— **Es sábado, muero de hambre y llueve. No es solo suerte, mi amor** —le dijo abriéndole el cinturón mientras Quinn se quitaba la camisa y el sostén —

— **Lo sé** —la respaldó y bajando su cremallera. Desnudas otra vez, Quinn se estiró y ella se echó sobre la madera, cuando la lengua tibia se deslizó en su vagina — **brillante** —agregó antes de hundirse por varios minutos en ese punto que latía y mientras más succionaba, más flujos desprendía —

Rachel dejó salir sus jadeos, que aumentaron a gemidos cuando la rapidez de su novia se incrementaba también y el desenfreno fue expulsado de los dos cuerpos. Con el tumulto de sensaciones abollados en su clítoris, ella la jaló del cabello y la alzó hasta su boca, donde la obligó a abrirla para succionarle la lengua.

Quinn le producía eso: desde la más infinita de las ternuras a los más perversos sentimientos y que solo podía saciar con ella.

Separó sus piernas y la invitó a entrar, estaba lo suficientemente ansiosa y preparada para no pedirle que se vaya si quiera.

Cuando la rubia deslizó sus manos por el interior de sus muslos y le mantuvo las rodillas contra la mesa, su espalda se arqueó al ser penetrada sin compasión. La había embestido en una sola estocada y se salió con la misma voracidad, regresándole la piel contra la mesa pero sin darle tiempo a respirar. Porque repitió la acción. Una y otra vez mientras suspiraban el nombre de la otra.

— **Impresionante** —jadeó la ojiverde, mientras chocaba sus caderas hacia adelante y el sonido de los flujos la endurecían más — **es impresionante lo que una persona puede hacerle a otra ¿no, Rach?** —

Rachel ladeó la cabeza y la observó. El esfuerzo por seguir el ritmo constante y mantenerla satisfecha se reflejaban en la mirada de su novia. Ella la encarceló entre sus piernas y con los talones en sus glúteos, la empujó y las penetraciones llegaron a lo más profundo de lo permitido.

Quinn Fabray estaba siendo transformada. De aquella niña asustada que no quería dejar su lugar, estaban despegándose capas y en poco terminaría descubierta por fin.

Rachel Berry estaba siendo transformada. De aquella hija única y caprichosa que vestía y se perfumaba con productos costosos, estaba proyectándose un futuro en el lugar más recóndito del mundo y nada de marcas reconocidas necesitaba en aquellas cuatro paredes.

Después de todo, como la sicóloga que era, sabía que lo transformado con amor y para el amor, no iba a quitárselo nadie.


	32. Las consecuencias del tiempo

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Cap. XXXII: "Las consecuencias del tiempo"

 **— ¿Recuerdas qué estabas haciendo el día de hoy pero un año atrás? —**

Quinn entornó los ojos y ladeó ligeramente su cabeza. No lo recordaba. Pero podía hacer un esfuerzo y rebuscar entre su nueva vida, al fondo y desenfundar algo que su mente le permitiera.

Quizá estaba trabajando; ordeñando una vaca o quitando los huevos del gallinero. O tal vez solo perdía tiempo sobre el techo del granero, observando las formas de las nubes pasajeras y esperando pasar las horas.

Ya no tenía eso. Y lo extrañaba. Suponía que cualquier persona aguardaba ansiosamente el reencuentro con las cosas que le hacen bien y ya no lo tiene diariamente. Extrañaba su antigua vida, sí y el corazón se le comprimía como una caja bajo una máquina aplanadora pero tenía otra ahora. Y otra que extrañaría mucho más si se le quitara.

Una novia. Un pequeño espacio que compartían para demostrarle cuánto la quería. Una mascota que dormía sobre ella. Amigos, como Rachel le aseguró que podría llamar a los suyos y un hijo que pronto podría cargar entre sus brazos. Tenía una familia que escapaba de sus padres y solo involucraba su felicidad real. Sentía que tenía una vida de verdad ahora. Estaba viviendo en verdad.

Y un trabajo.

Quinn bajó la cabeza y escondió una sonrisa. Blaine Anderson inauguró una galería propia, en la que expondría cuadros de pinturas para atraer al público y terminaría convirtiéndolos en clientes cuando descubrieran el negocio de ventas cual casa fotográfica.

El novio del mejor amigo de Rachel la había contratado como parte de su equipo. Él arrastró dos empleados del local de New York y con los que le aconsejó aprender a su lado y terminar por perfeccionar su manejo con las cámaras.

¿Había algo más que necesitara en ese momento de su vida? Sí, el día del parto, con urgencia y así por fin conocer a su hijo.

 **— ¿Lo recuerdas, Quinn? —** insistió su sicóloga y ella negó con la cabeza **—**

 **— Todos los recuerdos que comienzan a gustarme son desde que tengo a Rachel en mi vida. Y un año atrás ella no estaba conmigo. No la abrazaba al menos de la misma manera —**

 **— Bueno —** suspiró la mujer **— supongo que haber pasado veinte minutos sin nombrarla fue un logro —** ella la miró, avergonzada del trato drástico dado y pensó qué decirle. Algo que no incluyera a su novia **—**

 **— Conseguí un empleo —** le informó y la señora Trevor se enderezó interesada **—**

 **— ¿Aquí? ¿En la ciudad? —**

 **— Sí, es…bueno, no sé si le dije pero me gusta tomar fotografías. Y un amigo de Rach…—** se detuvo, preguntándose si nombrarla cambiaria el rumbo de la sesión o todo seguiría hacia el mismo diagnóstico. Se humedeció los labios y carraspeó, antes de seguir con total soltura **— Blaine Anderson abrió una galería, si busca su nombre entre las noticias lo reconocerá. Él me contrató y trabajaré cuatro horas cada día —**

Caroline asentía mientras la escuchaba y, aunque suponía que mayor distracción sería mejor en la vida de su paciente, el cambio violento de su sedentarismo en Lost Springs al vital en California, debía darse de pequeños pasos. Como esas cuatro horas y no seis u ocho.

 **— Eso es un excelente logro, Quinn. Te felicito. Hacer lo que uno en verdad quiere y le apasiona es signo sincero de que su vida será más tranquila que la de cualquier exitoso que piensa en el salario. La dependencia hacia tus apegos comenzará a modificarse y aprenderás cosas nuevas a la par de un propio crecimiento. Me ha hecho muy feliz esa noticia. Es bueno ver que colaboras en ese cambio —**

 **— Sé que no le gusta que incorpore a Rachel a cada cosa que digo pero… en verdad no podría hacer esto sin ella —**

 **— Es solo cuestión de que entiendas algo, Quinn —** murmuró la mujer y la rubia le regaló su completa atención. Cada vez que se quitaba los lentes y acomodaba sus codos en los muslos, fijando sus ojos en ella, era un anticipo de que le diría la parte importante de la sesión **— si te aferras a algo, o a alguien, te encierras en ese pensamiento y olvidas todo lo que puedes conocer fuera de ese círculo. Y ese pensamiento pasa a ser tu vida, a controlarte y llegará un momento donde no podrás contrariarlo ¿Qué has logrado con Rachel todo el día en tu cabeza? Nada, solo ella, tú y nada más ¿Qué has logrado con Rachel esparciéndose en tu cabeza? Prioridades. Y las prioridades organizan la normalidad de la vida. Tienes un trabajo ahora —**

 **— Aún no comencé —** le aclaró **—**

 **— Pero lo tienes. Tienes una novia y ya no solo la fantasía de poder ser feliz. Y tendrás un hijo. Tienes lo que necesitas para ser feliz y te felicito ¿pero has notado cómo lo lograste? Organizándote —** respondió por las dos antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar **— Quizá Rachel te presionaba y ahora ocupo ese lugar pero lo has conseguido. Y ese es el fin de tu terapia —**

 **— ¿Cuál? —** Preguntó confundida **— ¿dejar mi casa, el rancho? —**

 **— No, Quinn. No se trata de lugares. Se trata de ti. Y tú eres una combinación de razonamiento y sentimientos. No eres un rancho o una porción de campo. Podrías llevar tu conocimiento al rancho y ya no serías la misma de antes. Estás cambiando. Y el cambio es por que tú lo permites, no quiénes te rodean. Eres un ejemplo de paciente —**

Y ambas sonrieron satisfechas.

Jamás precisó de las pastillas que su padre le cedía. No se trataba de medicamente, lo entendía todo ahora. No tenía ira que tratar ni enojo que reprimir. Solo debía escarbar un poco y dejar de aferrarse a lo que el miedo de allí al fondo le atara.

Nunca se había enfrentado a Russel luego del accidente que la llevó al hospital y con el que comenzó a depender de aquella medicina. Nunca hasta que Rachel apareció y, así como en ciertas ocasiones, el valor se apoderó de ella para combatirlo todo. Hasta a su propio padre.

 **— ¿Eso significa que ya no debo seguir viniendo? —** inquirió ilusionada. La puerta a su vida sin precisar el amarre de esas terapias parecía abrirse al fin, luego de tres meses con Rachel y dos con la señora Trevor **—**

 **— Dime qué harías con la hora que me dedicas cada semana ¿en qué la ocuparías? —** le preguntó la mujer con una cálida sonrisa. Ella curvó sus labios y pensó la respuesta. Sin embargo nada apareció **— Rachel ya no te ve con los ojos de una profesional y tú apenas estás soltándote de ella. Creo que sería imprudente darte el alta. No puedo obligarte a que vengas pero mi consejo es muy distinto a tus deseos —**

Entendiendo por completo la preocupación de la sicóloga, se puso de pie tras ver su hora terminada en aquel antiguo reloj. Supuso entonces que la vería la semana entrante. Otra vez.

 **— Hasta luego. Y gracias —** se atrevió a confesarle cuando sus manos se estrecharon. La mujer asintió, saludándola con una ligera sonrisa y finalmente dejó el consultorio.

Afuera, se sostuvo un momento contra el picaporte y miró el sillón que siempre ocupaba Rachel, esperándola a su salida.

Pero esta vez estaba vacío y cuando tragó dolorosamente saliva, vacío estaba también el fondo de su garganta, infeliz de poder llenarse con el abrazo de su novia que no estaba.

Quinn abotonó su abrigo y alzó el cuello de la prenda para cubrir el suyo, consecuencia del otoño que comenzaba a hacerse notar y atravesó el pasillo.

No conocía las calles de la ciudad dónde vivía, no necesitaba saberlo con la morena siempre guiándola de la mano. Y aún sin comprender el por qué de su decisión de no haberla acompañado esa tarde, en la vereda levantó su brazo y pidió por un taxi.

Pocos pasos a la vez le había aconsejado la señora Trevor por lo que, ir en camino al encuentro con su novia, no le impedía que no fuese por sus propios medios.

* * *

El lugar era grande, enorme y fantasioso para sus ojos. Mucho mejor a cómo lo había imaginado.

Quinn guardó las manos dentro de su abrigo y avanzó, mientras admiraba los cuadros en las paredes a sus costados.

Desde un rostro preocupado, grisáceo y solitario; hasta la figura a cuerpo completo de una niña, sosteniendo de su brazo caído su oso de felpa. Un recorrido de emociones componía aquella exposición que se había inaugurado por la mañana y que se transformaría ahora en su lugar de trabajo.

Le fue imposible no conmocionarse. El día anterior Rachel salió de compras y había vuelto con cinco bolsas solo para ella, con las prendas que podría estrenar cuando comenzara a recibir las órdenes de Blaine. Por lo que ya no usaría sus vaqueros dos tallas más grandes ni aquellas botas pesadas y ruidosas. Ya no estaba en el rancho, era un hecho y así como Caroline se lo dije minutos atrás, su lugar era ese ahora y una vez que terminara de adaptarse, debía vivir ya en el.

 **— Y aquí pretendo que sea el espacio de 4x4 —** oyó a Blaine explicarle a alguien mientras ella se acercaba. Tras hundirse en el fondo del local y colarse bajo una cortina, los brazos del chico le hablaban a Rachel y mientras le mostraba cada rincón **— ya sabes, las fotografías para los documentos o esas que piden para algún trámite importante —**

 **— Adivino, Kurt lo decoró ¿cierto? —** escuchó la voz de su novia y de inmediato una sonrisa ocupó su rostro **—**

 **— ¿Quién más si no? —** retrucó él y Quinn miró el espacio. Era un pequeño cuarto, con un infantil loft en medio y al lado de la banca que el cliente ocuparía. Al frente, justo de lo que Rachel se sostenía, el tripié con su correspondiente cámara profesional **— y dijo que lo estrenaría. Le tomaré una foto cuando llegue —**

 **— ¿A Kurt? Olvídalo, llegará en dos semanas si aún tarda tanto para escoger ropa. Tómame una a mí —** ordenó la morena mientras peinaba su cabello y Quinn se acercó rápidamente. Cuando su novia volteó tras dar unos pasos y la descubrió lista con la cámara en mano, la rubia apretó el botón y el flash disparó contra Rachel **— ¡Quinn! —** vociferó sonriente al correr a ella **— ¡llegaste! Hola —** se apresuró a colgarse de su cuello y dejarle un beso en la boca **—**

 **— Sí, tu papel fue de mucha ayuda —** bromeó. Su novia le había escrito en un detallado trozo de hoja la calle que debía decirle al conductor del taxi que tomara. Separarse en esos minutos y comenzar a desprenderse en notables detalles, para Rachel era la ayuda que profesionalmente ya no podía darle a Quinn **— que linda saliste —** agregó al mostrarle la fotografía. La morena se encogió, tímida ante el habitual halago y se abrazó a su cintura **— Hola, Blaine —**

 **— Buenas tardes, Quinn. Llegas antes que el otro dueño, que irónico ejemplo —**

 **— Ya te lo dije —** intervino la sicóloga **— Kurt es puntual en su puntualidad y si hay gente famosa en medio, como en New York. Aquí plantará a su novio y a su mejor amiga —**

 **— De acuerdo —** suspiró derrotado el dueño del lugar. Quinn frunció el ceño y lo vió acomodar el divertido moño en combinación con su camisa y aprisionó los labios para no reír: le parecía totalmente ingenuo y sincero que él vistiera así **— les mostraré el resto del lugar y te presentaré a tus compañeros, Quinn —**

A pesar de tener la seguridad de su novia en un abrazo, los latidos de la rubia parecieron acelerar, como un corredor profesional luego de tomar un poco de carrera. Cerró los ojos, cuando parecía saltar vallas y los abrió asustada cuando una caricia rozó su mentón.

Unos centímetros abajo, Rachel la observaba con dulzura, como si entendiera que algo atravesó sus pensamientos y quería que se lo dijera. Y lo hizo. Dejó una mano en su espalda y tras ver a Blaine salir del cuarto, le preguntó por lo bajo la duda que aterrizó a atemorizarla:

 **— ¿Conoces a sus otros empleados? ¿Qué tal que no me aceptan o no se lleven bien conmigo? —** la morena lanzó un resoplido con burla **—**

 **— ¿A ti? ¿Quién no podría aceptarte a ti? Es más, olvidé preguntarle a Blaine si debo preocuparme por alguno de tus dos compañeros ¿Qué tal que haya una jovencita y linda esperando una oportunidad con una hermosa rubia de ojos hipnotizantes? Nadie puede competir contra las neoyorkinas. Son atractivas por naturaleza —** le contestó jugando con un dedo en su hombro, arreglándole un invisible hilo de su abrigo **—**

 **— Hablo en serio, Rach —**

 **— Yo también. Muy en serio —** terminó en un susurro y desviando la mirada, cuando Blaine apareció y en efecto, una muchacha alta y delgada, cual modelo de ropa importante, apareció con él y un muchacho a su lado **—**

 **— Quinn, ella es Kristen —** las presentó él y Rachel observó la sonrisa brillante de la joven hacia su novia. La muchacha era realmente preciosa **— y Roger, su novio —**

 **— Prometido —** lo corrigieron ambos y la sonrisa de la morena regresó enseguida. Mientras Quinn y la pareja intercambiaba saludos, la tranquilidad volvió a ella y se instaló como siempre cuando la rubia volvió a rodearle la cintura con su brazo **— Blaine nos comentó de este proyecto y estamos aquí también porque queremos empezar nuestra vida como matrimonio —** contó Roger antes de abrazar a la sicóloga ligeramente, en un agradable saludo **—**

 **— Y veo que estás embarazada —** chilló Kristen lanzándose a acariciar su notorio vientre **— ¿cuántos meses llevas? —**

 **— Cinco —** respondió Rachel con ansias y sintiendo la mirada de Quinn **— bueno, cinco y casi seis. Y será un niño. Ya lo es —**

 **— Que emoción ¿están contentas? —** ella clavó sus ojos en aquella chica ¿cómo había llegado a esa conclusión cuando solo su novia habló? Las palabras de la morena no dejaban entrever nada más ¿Cuán obvio era todo, entonces? ¿Cuán obvios eran sus sentimientos? **— porque tú eres su madre ¿o estoy equivocada? —**

 **— Blaine te lo dijo —** masculló la sicóloga **— ya te contagiaste de Kurt, metiche —**

 **— ¿Tú lo sabias? —** volteó Kristen hacia su jefe. Pero él estaba tecleando su celular y lejos de esa conversación **— él no nos dijo nada —** aseguró y regresando a su vientre.

Quinn miró a su novia. Quizá podía comenzar a despegarse de ella. Físicamente y por centímetros. Pero la dependencia armoniosa que su interior recibía por Rachel no iba a poder eliminarse y, muy por el contrario, se revelaría en sus ojos. Por cada vez que la observara, la cuidara a lo lejos y entre los demás o por cada segundo antes de mirar hacia otro lado, avergonzada de tanto hacerlo. Allí, cuando sus faros avellanas se estancaran en Rachel Berry, la dependencia pacífica saldría a flote y ninguna terapia podría contra ella.

Y era por eso que una mujer que llevaba menos de cinco minutos conociéndolas, descubrió la relación que las unía. Después de todo, quizá, allí también empezaba el logro que le dijo a la señora Trevor solo tenía pero aún no lo comenzaba: el de un trabajo. El de ocupar y despejar su mente con momentos que le dejarían otro tipo de recuerdos y la polea de su vida seguiría rodando.

Solo debía cuidar que la cuerda que la manejaba no se tensara ni envejeciera.

Solo debía cuidar a Rachel. Al hijo que esperaban. A su familia. Solo debía cuidar las prioridades que estaban desarrollando su nueva vida.

* * *

Helados en California, pasteles de fruta en Lost Springs. Sheila al borde de la cama en el departamento, los brazos de su novia rodeándole la cadera en el rancho. Salir de paseo en la ciudad, quedarse a cuidar de Fiona en el campo. Ver el show de televisión favorito de Quinn en el sillón costoso, ver a Quinn trabajando entre el pasto verde y el lugar natural del exterior.

Caprichos que hacían diferencias, que justificaban su octavo mes de embarazo y generaban en ella la sensibilidad emotiva de la que Tina le había anticipado. Días atrás, cuando el séptimo mes aún la atravesaba, la visita obligatoria a la doctora le quitó algunas dudas y la llenó de algunas otras ¿Por qué lloraba, por ejemplo, cuando sentía las ganas de reír? ¿O por qué su hijo aún no había pateado? Según dos ecografías que Tina le proyectó, el bebé solo se movía. Apenas, tan lento y sereno que no alcanzaba a ser una molestia para ella ni generar las habituales patadas ¿Por qué no podía tenerlo ya? Incluso, la doctora le había informado que el último mes de embarazo sería el más lento en avanzar.

Por eso habían seguido la idea de su novia y se instalaron en el rancho por unos días. Agendado en el calendario, en una semana exacta debían regresar a California porque tres más debían pasar y el tan ansiado parto sucedería.

 **— Quinn —** llamó ella a su novia. La rubia se detuvo al instante y giró a verla, preocupada de que algo le sucediera. Rachel alzó la mano enseguida, deteniéndola y porque todo estaba bien **— ¿qué haces? Llevas mucho tiempo cortando leña y puede lastimarte —**

 **— No estoy cortándola —** la contrarió **— estoy moldeándola —**

 **— ¿Moldeándola? —** repitió y alzándose ligeramente desde el sillón. Estaba acostada en aquella silla mecedora que compartieron cada noche en verano y ahora ocupaban solo por las siestas, cuando el calor era agradable. A unos metros y a un lado, Quinn tomó un trozo de madera y lo levantó para que pudiera verlo **—**

 **— Quiero armar una cuna para Robin —**

 **— ¡No se llamará así! —** le reclamó y Quinn lanzó una divertida risa. Habían acordado con total coincidencia un nombre para su hijo que no era Robin pero a la rubia le gustaba fastidiarla con aquello. Se escuchaba graciosamente placentero para sus oídos su novia enfadada **—**

 **— Lo siento pero ya tallé su nombre —**

 **— ¡Quinn! —** tras la segunda carcajada, Rachel se dió por vencida y volvió a arrojarse contra el sillón. Sentada, algo de calambre durmió sus piernas y un leve mareo le nubló la vista. Se pasó una mano por la frente, quitando una ligera capa de sudor y se preguntó cómo, a pesar del avanzado otoño, podía estar sufriendo el clima de verano **—**

 **— ¿Estás bien? —**

 **— ¡Quinn! Diablos, me asustaste —** se quejó al abrir los ojos y descubrirla de pie a su lado **— sí, solo que me siento cansada pero es normal. Cada vez falta menos —**

 **— Y te oyes agotada —** susurró la rubia y arrodillándose a su altura. Cuando su pulgar protector le rozó una mejilla, juntar los párpados fue un trabajo demasiado fácil y corto **— ¿quieres algo? ¿Tienes hambre o sed? ¿O frío? ¿Quieres que te traiga otra manta?—**

 **— No, mi amor. Estoy bien… ¿tú lo estás? —** Quinn frunció el ceño **—**

 **— Bueno, estoy nerviosa y aunque me gusta estar aquí ya…—**

 **— No, Quinn —** la detuvo ella al dejarle la palma de la mano a un lado de su mentón y observarla **— no has hablado con tu padre. Él no sabe nada de su nieto y no le has avisado a tu madre que estamos aquí ¿Estás bien con eso? —**

 **— Es nuestro embarazo, Rach. Nos quiero a nosotras —**

 **— Lo sé, mi amor pero ellos serán sus abuelos y Judy se veía muy contenta el día que se lo hicimos saber. Has buscado y obtenido la cercanía de mi madre ¿por qué no le permites a los tuyos lo mismo? —**

 **— Si tú me dijeras que no quieres a tus padres en esto, lo respetaría Rach —**

 **— Entiendo —** murmuró ella y mordiéndose el labio con brusquedad. Un golpe violento se impactó en su bajo vientre y le dejó un notorio dolor **— solo intento saber por qué mis padres sí y los tuyos no ¿por qué Russel no? —**

 **— Él sabe que será abuelo ¿por qué no intenta él acercarse? Le he enviado cartas a mi madre desde California y lo sabe todo ¿por qué él no me responde o no fue a buscarme siquiera una vez? No voy a obligarlo a seguir siendo parte de mi vida —**

 **— Pero…Quinn, quizá él…quizá él…—** la morena detuvo su balbuceo. No entendía por lógica experimental lo que era una contracción pero estaba segura que eso estaba arremetiendo contra ella. Se irguió con cuidado y su novia la ayudó. Tina le había dicho que aparecía minutos previos al parto ¿por qué los sentía ahora? **—**

 **— Rach ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —** no, no lo estaba e iba a decírselo, aferrarse aún más al hombro de su camisa pero otro sonido opacó su dolor. A lo lejos, el relinche de Fiona llamó la atención de las dos y por un momento su cuerpo se calmó **— está por tener a su pequeño —** le informó Quinn con una sonrisa y ambas se pusieron de pie **—**

 **— ¿Necesita nuestra ayuda? —**

 **— La tuya no, Rach ¿quieres que te lleve hasta tu cama? Creo que tienes que dormir un poco —**

 **— Sí, lo haré y no te preocupes, puedo ir sola. Ve a ver si necesita de ti ¿está en el establo? —**

 **— No, un poco más lejos —** respondió la rubia mientras arremangaba su camisa **— ¿segura que puedes ir sola? —**

 **— Sí, mi amor —** le afirmó, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos y dejándole un fuerte beso en los labios **— ni siquiera iré adentro. Aquí te espero, ve… ¡Oh y Quinn! —** la frenó cuando intentaba dejar el pórtico **— si es niño, podría ser Robin —**

La ojiverde sonrió ilusionada y ella debió hacerle una seña de que se fuera para que lo hiciera.

Tras verla desaparecer, más allá de la leña, Rachel emitió un grito y se tomó el vientre, cuando el dolor punzante regresó. Lo hizo con menos cuidado y como si miles de piedras se le estuviese arrojando desde adentro.

Con dificultad, caminó hacia el interior del rancho: iría por su cama y se arrojaría a ahogar su sufrimiento contra la almohada. Sin embargo, bajo la entrada del pasillo sus piernas se estancaron y debió sostenerse de la pared para no caer del suplicio.

Pretendiendo controlar la respiración, dejó pasar los segundos hasta sentirse aliviada y, con la idea fija de que se marcharían antes de lo previsto, se ordenó a sí misma comenzar a armar las valijas.

No podría caminar hasta su cuarto, lo presentía y, dando una mirada hacia atrás, se preguntó si Quinn se molestaría si entraba al suyo. El dolor regresó y totalmente derrotada, se arrastró hasta la puerta de la habitación y la empujó para irse de lleno a la cama.

Una bocanada de aire salió satisfecha de su boca. Acostada, las contracciones desaparecieron y por lo que se inmovilizó unos minutos.

El pequeño espacio olía a Quinn. A su personal aroma a limón y el colchón bajo ella era igual de reconfortante que los abrazos de su novia.

Calmada nuevamente, se enderezó con lentitud y sonrió al ver un portarretratos sobre la antigua pero brillante mesa de luz. Llegó a el y lo tomó, acariciando con su dedo la imagen de la niña que la rubia fue. De manera inconsciente, le dejó un beso y lo regresó a su lugar, antes de ponerse de pie.

Pudo notar a un lado la gorra que le regaló, junto a un lápiz y una hoja grande y blanca. Solo había un par de ojos, apenas dibujado pero que llamó su atención. Si Quinn lo había dibujado, sin duda no solo tocarla con ingenuidad podía hacer bien con sus manos.

Anonada del talento que le ocultaba, alzó la vista y recorrió las cuatro paredes que no conocía. Y se sorprendió de que muchas cosas estuviesen tapadas con telas y sábanas de colores.

Se desplazó hacia el otro lado, rozando con la punta de sus dedos el armario y su sonrisa soñadora se apagó de inmediato. Solo pretendía ahorrarle tiempo a su novia y cargaría las cosas dentro de su maleta: la gorra, la cámara que alguna vez fue suya y luego iría por su camiseta de dormir. Sus pasos la habían llevado hasta allí solo por eso.

Pero se detuvo toscamente frente a la puerta de madera, la entrada vieja del armario calcinó sus emociones: su propia imagen le sonreía pegada al mueble.

Era ella misma, en una fotografía de revista y que no recordaba cuándo fue tomada. Pero recordaba que a su lado debía estar su padre, en las decenas de presentaciones sociales pero él había sido cortado.

¿Qué hacía ella allí, en un trozo de papel y con unos años menos? La cabeza volvió a darle vueltas pero no regresaría a la cama. En el escritorio sin haber sido pulido una vez, levantó el portarretratos que descansaba boca abajo y como un rayo, un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Meses atrás, o un año tal vez, cuando su padre dió vueltas su edificio y puso a los empleados a buscar ese mismo marco que le había sido desaparecido. El que ella sostenía ahora.

No podía estar pasando eso, intentó convencerse.

Con sus latidos corriendo acelerados, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y la duda en su respiración, siguió avanzando. Sus piernas temblaban al punto de chocar sus rodillas y sus muñecas oscilaban mientras se acercaban al lienzo frente a sus ojos. Lo tomó, de color verde sobre una silla y lo quitó de un jalón.

 **— Rach —** escuchó tras ella. La suave y dulce voz de su novia pero no se detuvo. Tomó el cuadro de ella misma, pintado con la mayor de las perfecciones y lo dejó luego de entenderlo todo.

Una a una descubrió las telas. Y siempre se encontraba a sí misma bajo ellas. Dibujada como si fuese la musa más inspiradora del mejor artista.

Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y cuando Quinn quiso acercarse, le ordenó con una seña que no lo hiciera. Quería llorar. Quería volver a su departamento. Quería irse de allí. Quería vomitar y podía jurar que por primera vez, su bebé estaba pateando en su interior.

 **— ¿Qué significa esto, Quinn? ¿Por qué y cómo tienes fotografías mías?... ¡Por qué! ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacen todas estas cosas en tu cuarto?—**

 **— Yo las pinté —** le respondió y mordiéndose el interior de sus labios. Rachel lanzó un resoplido, evitando que las lágrimas cayeran y arrancó la fotografía del armario **—**

 **— ¿Y esto? ¿La tienes desde que llegué?—** Quinn negó ligeramente **— ¿desde antes?** **—** cuando la rubia asintió, un terremoto pareció pasar por su garganta. Y arrasar con todo **—**

 **— Por esa fotografía me enamoré de ti —**

 **— ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Quiero saberlo todo! Por qué…por qué me pintaste y cuándo ¡Todo, Quinn! —**

 **— No grites o puede hacerle mal a nuestro hijo —** Rachel se tomó el cabello, con ganas de jalárselo y sin importarle las consecuencias. Estaba alterada, molesta y la rubia parecía percibirlo. Pero continuaba hablándole como la primera vez que la vió **— te pintaba cada noche, desde que llegaste. No lo había hecho antes, lo juro. Por eso no quería que entraras, sabia que ibas a ponerte así —**

 **— ¡Y cómo diablos querías qué me pusiera! ¿Me conocías? ¡Tenías una fotografía de mí y nunca me lo dijiste! Qué…qué estupidez es esta, Quinn —**

 **— Cuando mi padre trabajó con el tuyo, en su edificio, él trajo unas revistas que Leroy le regaló, solo para entretenerse durante el camino a casa —** comenzó la rubia y ella tapó su boca. Las náuseas se presentaron por primera vez y como una bomba querían salir expulsada para explotar **— Cuando llegó, las dejó sobre la mesa y las miré. No solía hacerlo porque jamás compraban alguna y estaba aburrida, supongo. Y luego de varias páginas te ví. Russel me dijo que eras tú y tu padre, bueno al revés en realidad y se pasó unos minutos hablándome de su amigo. Y fue instantáneo, Rachel. Me gustaste de inmediato —**

 **— Eso no es atracción —** sollozó ella **— no tenías por qué conservar esa fotografía —**

 **— Pero lo hice. Y papá seguía insistiendo con mis terapias hasta comentárselo a tu padre. Una tarde me llevó a la ciudad, a su oficina y volví a verte en su escritorio, en una fotografía más actual —**

 **— Y la tomaste —**

 **— Olvidé devolverla, en realidad —**

 **— No me mientas —** le ordenó entre dientes. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas y el sonido de su nariz delataba la felicidad ahuyentada que ese descubrimiento generó. Parecía que los buenos momentos se habían esfumado de un segundo a otro. Como si hubiesen regresado un año atrás de su vida. Quinn sin Rachel y ella discutiendo con alguien que no era la rubia **—**

 **— No te miento. Mi padre la tomó y cuando me la entregó en el tren, ya no podía regresar a dejarla. Mi madre me había visto observando la revista en la que aparecías muchas veces y supongo se lo dijo a Russel. Lo hizo porque en ese momento aún se sentía culpable de la golpiza que me había dado años atrás. Pero no iba a perdonarlo, no con ese hecho. Entonces le pidió a tu padre por ti, para que fueras mi sicóloga cuando lograras terminar la Universidad —**

La tranquilidad que había ido a buscar a ese lugar, la tuvo solo dos días. Los anteriores a ese que estaba atravesando ahora. Un caos se había desatado como un tornado en ese interior. Y no solo del cuarto.

Rachel se dejó caer en la cama y llorando con su rostro cubierto, humedeció sus manos mientras Quinn seguía:

 **— Pedí por ti. Te quería y no solo en papel. Necesitaba abrazarte y que te enamoras de mí como estaba de ti. No iba a obligarte, Rachel, jamás pensé en hacerlo o dañarte…pero había aguantado suficiente —**

 **— ¡Qué diablos habías aguantado! Tú sabias de mí ¡me conocías! —**

 **— Había aguantado oír a mi padre hablar por teléfono con el tuyo y que le contara lo feliz que eras con tu novio. Cada día, Rachel y cada noche siempre pensaba en ti… ¿Habrá terminado con él ya? Me preguntaba ¿cuándo tendré mi oportunidad? Tú lo experimentabas todo, Rach mientras esperaba experimentar contigo. Pero aguardaba, aguardaba a veces con impaciencia pero aguardaba. Mi madre me decía que el amor no era para cobardes y las oportunidades no debían desperdiciarse. Pero tampoco robarlas. Y si iba por ti, entonces se la robaba a él —**

 **— Me conocías y jamás me lo dijiste —** lloró en cambio, como si lo anterior lo hubiese ignorado porque no podría procesarlo **— podías ilusionarte conmigo y ni siquiera sabía de ti ¿crees que eso está bien? —**

 **— A veces ilusionarme era lo que único que me quedaba cuando ya no me quedaba nada. Y nada era ese vacio que tenía cuando el tiempo pasaba y pensaba que nunca sabrías de mí. Pero me arriesgué, cuando ya no pude más me arriesgué y le cedí el perdón a mi padre si lograba hacer que llegaras al rancho —**

Rachel se desprotegió el rostro al instante y la fulminó con la mirada, antes de ponerse de pie lentamente.

 **— ¿Me intercambiaste como un negocio? —**

 **— ¿Qué? No, Rach, claro que no. No digas eso. Pero te quería. Y quería tenerte también —**

 **— Cuando llegué, ofreciste a que me fuera ¿de esa manera me querías? —**

 **— Lo hice porque no iba a forzarte a quedar. Por eso no insistí. Pero cuando me dijiste que querías quedarte, que querías y no que debías, entonces me propuse enamorarte. Iba a cambiar, dejar de ser la tonta ignorante que no enamoraría a una sicóloga pero mi madre me aconsejó que no. Que si te enamorabas de mí que lo hicieras de quién era. Y soy esto, Rachel. Soy la misma mujer que te dijo esta mañana que te ama pero que lo lleva haciendo desde más tiempo, solo que antes no podía hacértelo saber —**

 **— Quiero irme a casa —** le dijo después de unos minutos en silencio. Con la garganta seca y el dolor en sus ojos, achicados mientras lloraba, le exigió con aquellas palabras que se alejara de su camino **— no puedes mentirle a la persona que dices amar. Manejaste mis sentimientos para conformar los tuyos, Quinn y eso…eso me entristece más que nada. No debiste hacerlo —**

 **— Llamaré a George, si quieres y…—**

 **— Quiero irme ya mismo y quiero irme sola —** le repitió con certeza. La rubia gesticuló con nervios **—**

 **— ¿Qué? No, no te vayas sin mí. No me dejes sola ahora, por favor —**

 **— Me golpeé tantas veces durante toda mi vida, Quinn. Caí desde un árbol hasta tropezar con una docena de sillas de madera en una fiesta. Y nada me había hecho tanto daño como esto. Me duele el corazón ¿entiendes? Y con un corazón dolido no se puede amar —** musitó negando ligeramente **.** Su novia le dedicó una media sonrisa, forzada y ella lanzó un fuerte suspiro ¿Esto seguía ahora? **— A un dedo quemado le echas agua o una rodilla raspada la vendas ¿pero qué le haces al corazón, Quinn? —**

 **— Lo único que puedo hacer es amarte y si no puedo curarlo con eso, entonces…no sé pero tienes que dejarme intentarlo —** Rachel caminó hasta ella, que obstaculizaba la puerta y la miró con miles de emociones arremetidas en su rostro **—**

 **— Quiero irme a casa. Sola y ahora —** el brazo de Quinn que le impedía salir, bajó lentamente y derrotado. Cuando pasó a su lado, la rubia volvió a frenarla **—**

 **— Vamos a tener un hijo —** le recordó. La morena tragó saliva, con tanta tristeza que sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo y volvió a caminar **— Hicimos el amor esa noche porque así lo quisimos. Si tú no hubieses entrado a la ducha, no te hubiese ido a buscar porque sabía que no podía suceder sin protección. No puedes hacerme cargar sola con esto y no hablo del bebé. Hay tanto amor entre nosotras que no puedo cargarlo sola. Te necesito, Rachel —** le imploró en un susurro de espalda a ella. Rachel apretó los ojos y alzó la cabeza, dejando caer las lágrimas para ya no soportarlas más. Nunca había llorado por Quinn, nunca desde que sintió amarla. Y ahora lloraba porque sufría. No lloraba de felicidad. **— Te elegí, mucho tiempo antes y quizá no de la manera en que se debería pero me elegiste también. Cuando me besaste, cuando me dijiste que me amabas y cuando me pediste hacerte el amor. Me elegiste todas esas veces y te seguí porque ya te había elegido. No te vayas —**

Pero lo haría. Quería irse, procesarlo todo y saber dónde terminaba aquel camino. No se quedaría allí. No quería porque necesitaba tiempo sin ella, donde la sonrisa, la dulzura y el amor de su novia no la manipularan inconscientemente.

Iba a hacerlo, caminar afuera y buscar señal con el celular para pedir por George. Pero apenas pudo dar un paso y un grito desgarrador salió de lo más bajo de su garganta.

 **— Quinn —** sollozó, tomándose el vientre y girando a verla. Fue como siempre, como el inicio, como esa tarde cuando llegó y su novia acariciaba una cabra en una impecable imagen natural que sus miradas conectaron y se dijeron lo mismo: se necesitaban. La rubia corrió hacia ella, al notar la humedad que caía bajo sus pantalones y la sostuvo con la protección y el cuidado que jamás perdía para ella **— Quinn, mi amor…rompí bolsa —**


	33. A miles de kilómetros del amor

Cap. XXXIII: "A miles de kilómetros del amor"

Su hijo estaba por nacer. Se había adelantado. Un mes, menos quizá pero aún debía permanecer un poco más dentro de Rachel y no haciéndola sufrir entre gritos de dolor con un precoz parto.

Cargó con esfuerzo a su novia y la llevó a su cama. La recostó, con el cuidado que nunca tuvo en algo y le colocó algunos cojines bajo su espalda y cuello.

Estaba nerviosa. Afuera, Fiona no quiso de su ayuda porque cuando la vió llegar le lanzó una patada que pudo esquivar. Y por eso había regresado en busca de Rachel, para llevarla con tranquilidad a conocer el pequeño potrillo que oyó a sus espaldas, mientras caminaba al rancho.

Pero ahora era su hijo el que pedía llorar fuera de su madre. Y si iba a intervenir, tenía que hacerlo de manera adecuada, rígida y mejor aún, perfecta. Para cuidar a la morena y al niño que exigía a través de los alaridos de Rachel aparecer por fin.

 **—¡Quinn! ¡Mi pantalón! —**

Con sus manos temblorosas y sus dientes chocando de conmoción, ella se lanzó al botón de la prenda y lo abrió, antes de deslizarlo por las piernas. La respiración de Rachel descendió ligeramente pero su pecho subía y bajaba como si nunca más quisiera volver a hacerlo. E irónicamente debía, en ese momento debía respirar mejor que cualquier otro día.

 **— Rach —** la llamó frente a ella y sosteniéndose a cada lado de su cabeza, para ni siquiera sumarle el peso de una pluma a la carga de su novia **— Rachel, te miraré ¿de acuerdo? Quizá solo sea una falsa alarma —**

 **— ¡Qué demonios es una falsa alarma, Quinn! ¡Duele como si estuviesen cortándome el estómago! —**

 **— Lo sé pero tal vez…. —**

 **— ¡Qué diablos vas a saber! ¡Me duele a mí no a ti!... ¡Dios, Quinn!…haz que se detenga —**

No sabía cómo iba a lograr eso. Pero las lágrimas de su novia cayendo de dolor hacia un lado, la obligaron a ingeniar una idea y llevarla a cabo cuánto antes.

Se alejó de ella con miedo y rapidez. El miedo de pensar que en realidad no, no era una falsa alarma y su hijo buscaba con énfasis la salida al mundo exterior. Y con la rapidez de aliviarle aquella tortura a Rachel. Quería calmarla y tras escucharla gritar varias veces, entendió que solo lo lograría si arrancaba el problema de raíz.

 **— ¡Quinn! —** volvió a gemir con pena pero trató de ignorarla. Hizo un repaso mental de las veces que había presenciado los partos de sus antiguos animales que, para confirmar que en efecto debía llevar el acto a cabo, tenía que regresar a su parte más íntima y comprobar que estuviese preparándose para el momento.

Lo hizo. Volvió a Rachel y le alzó con cuidado las rodillas, antes de separarlas y quitar su ropa interior. Miles de recuerdos como un rayo directo a reventar en su cabeza, le atravesaron los pensamientos y tuvo que pestañear decenas de veces para alejarlos. De manera injusta, la noche en que hicieron el amor por primera vez, las veces que se excitó y las fricciones contra su novia la limitaron al orgasmo y las horas compartidas a un lado del río, aparecieron para burlarse y recordarle que, tal vez, ya nada de eso volvería a repetirse a partir de que aquella hora terminara.

 **— ¿Qué sucede? —** La voz de la sicóloga le arrebató la emoción de aquellos recuerdos y regresó a la realidad, notando que, en concreto, debía prepararse para dar a luz **— ¡Quinn, regresó! ¡El maldito dolor volvió! —**

De los doce partos que había intervenido como una rápida veterinaria, cuatro no terminaron como debían y la punzada de opción igualitaria a ese momento, le apretó el corazón sin vergüenza.

Se echó atrás, cobarde como si no pudiese hacerlo y con una mano en su frente observó el dolor de su novia en la cama ¿Y si lo hacía mal?

 **— ¡Quinn! —**

¿Si sus manos hoscas, muy distintas a las de Rachel, provocaban un accidente que la arrastraría a la tristeza el resto de su vida? Y por supuesto la señalaría como la culpable de lo sucedido.

Volteó, más asustada que la morena y dejó el cuarto como si nada pudiese hacer allí.

 **— ¡Quinn! —**

Pero debía intentarlo al menos. Los gritos de su novia eran los de su hijo también y no era ese el momento de correr y esconderse de lo que había estado esperando.

Quinn se quitó la camisa con rapidez y se apresuró a llegar a la habitación de Rachel. Buscó su cartera, siempre sobre la mesa de luz y hurgó hasta tomar su celular. Pudo oír otro alarido de la morena y con el móvil pegado a su oreja, rezó como nunca antes porque la comunicación se produjera:

 **— ¡Hasta que llamas! Tenías un chequeo ayer y…—**

 **— ¡Tina! ¡Por Dios, Tina gracias al cielo que estás allí! —**

 **— ¿Quinn? —**

 **— Sí, sí soy Quinn. Escucha no tengo mucho tiempo y no sé cuando se cortará la llamada pero…es mi hijo, Tina. Está por nacer y a Rachel le duele, deben ser las contracciones y no sé que hacer…solo ayúdame por favor y tiene que ser rápido —**

 **— Tranquila —** le dijo la muchacha del otro lado y como si no entendiera su urgencia **— en unos días será el parto. Las ecografías mostraron…—**

 **— ¡No! ¡Es hoy! ¡Nacerá hoy y ahora! ¡Rachel está llorando de dolor! —**

 **— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Relájate. Si Rachel está segura de que son contracciones, acérquense que las atenderé sin problemas. Mi turnó ya acabó pero…—**

 **— ¡No, Tina, no estamos en la ciudad! Estamos en el rancho y Rachel rompió bolsa hace unos minutos ¡Ayúdame, por favor! —**

 **— ¿Qué? —** se asombró la doctora y ella oyó algunas cosas caer. Seguramente estaba cómoda en su silla y tras ponerse de pie, lanzó por accidente las cosas de su escritorio **— ¿pero qué hacen allí? Le dije a Rachel que debía pasar los últimos días previos cerca de un hospital ¡Es una testaruda!**

Su corazón latió más fuerte. Su novia le había asegurado que Tina cedió el permiso para ir al campo una semana o poco más. Le había mentido. Quinn apretó los ojos. Y seguramente para satisfacerla a ella, a su deseo de volver a su casa y estar solas las dos, en lo que suponía un plan relajante y lejos del bullicio de California.

Separando sus parpados nuevamente, caminó por el pasillo y acomodó el aparato entre su hombro y oreja.

 **— ¡Quinn! —** vociferó su novia cuando la vió en la puerta **—**

 **— Tranquila, Tina está en el teléfono —**

 **— ¡Tina, me duele, maldición! —**

 **— De acuerdo, Quinn, escúchame un momento —** le ordenó la doctora y ella asintió, acercándose a la cama para acariciar la rodilla de su novia **— primero debes calmarte ¿está bien? —**

 **— No, no está bien y no voy a poder calmarme —**

 **— Haz el intento, Quinn. Rachel debe…—**

 **— Tina solo dime lo qué tengo que hacer, maldita sea —** la cortó al ver nuevas lágrimas desprenderse de aquellos apagados ojos cafés ahora. Del otro lado, la chica suspiró pero continuó **—**

 **— ¿Qué tan abundante es la cantidad de líquido que Rachel desprendió? —**

 **— Mucho. Mojó todo su pantalón y aún la sábana. Y sé de qué color te hablo, Tina —**

 **— Está bien, debes cuidar que no haya otra tipo de pérdida ¿me sigues? La placenta debe salir con el niño, no antes —**

 **— ¿Y cómo hago eso? —** Tina suspiró resignada **—**

 **— Lo lamento pero no tienes las herramientas para estos casos, así que…solo concéntrate en hacer que tus manos parezcan invisibles —**

 **— Tina, no sé si…—**

 **— Necesito que toques los labios vaginales de Rachel y déjame escuchar qué tanto le duelen…pero aún no pongas el altavoz —** agregó con rapidez tras interrumpirla. Quinn soltó un suspiro, indecisa pero le obedeció. Dejó el móvil al borde la cama y con cuidado estiró su mano a la morena. La tocó apenas, donde el contacto entre un centímetro de su dedo le pareció una guillotina en la piel y volvió a jadear **— de acuerdo… ¿Quinn? —**

 **— Ajá —**

 **— Espero que estés lista. Porque Rachel y tú traerán juntas a su hijo a este mundo. Nacerá ahora —**

Su novia pareció escuchar porque la miraba como si entendiera lo que pasaba en su interior: miedo. Terror, eso sentía y no creía poder moverse de su lugar por mucho que tuviese que hacerlo.

 **— Quinn —** murmuró la morena **— también tengo miedo, mi amor…pero te necesito. Hagámoslo —**

Aquello fue suficiente para que su cuerpo y su mente volvieran a ponerse en funcionamiento.

Tina hablaba pero ella caminó de forma robotizada hasta Rachel y, obviando qué sucedería entre ellas, juntó sus labios en un choque electrizante. Enérgico, porque una mano en su nuca y la de ella en una mejilla acalorada, cambiaron el rumbo de sus respiraciones alteradas al punto mágico de simples suspiros.

Con una caricia entre sus frentes, Quinn finalmente se alejó y volvió a darle su atención a la doctora:

 **— Bien, debemos hacer esto con cuidado, Quinn. Es la semana 33 de embarazo, aún no entiendo por qué se apresuró. Las ecografías y los estudios no marcaban eso —**

 **— Da igual, Tina —** musitó ella entre dientes **— dime qué hago —**

 **— No creo que aún tenga el tamaño de dilatación adecuada ¿tienes una bañera o alguna pileta dónde puedas sumergirla? —** la rubia balbuceó, imposibilitada a pensar con tantas preocupaciones en su mente pero sacudió la cabeza, cuando recordó que tras la puerta del baño había una **—**

 **— Sí, deberé cargarla un poco y llevarla —**

 **— Pues hazlo. Pon el altavoz y que Rachel lleve el móvil mientras tú la cargas —**

Como un ladrón a su motín, Quinn se abalanzó hacia su novia y la tomó cual primera noche de bodas. Con la cabeza de Rachel en su pecho, ella le dejó un beso en su cabello y siguió avanzando.

Recostó a la morena dentro de la bañera al ingresar y la oyó quejarse del frío mármol, por lo que dudó un momento si comenzar a llenarla con agua o no.

 **— Bien, Quinn, medio cuerpo de Rachel debe estar sumergido. Al menos desde la cadera a sus pies… ¿estás haciéndolo? —**

 **— Tina, hace mucho frío. Le hará daño —** murmuró. El teléfono descansaba sobre una silla, a pocos pasos pero podían escucharse sin inconvenientes **—**

 **— Lo sé. Pero tu hijo quiere nacer y no avisó, así que lo que hagamos debe ser igual de rápido. Además, un resfrío se cura con reposo y sopa. Vamos, llena esa pileta —**

Quinn mordió sus labios, observando la posición agotada de su novia pero de un salto llegó al grifo del lavabo. Puso a llenar un balde, el más grande que encontró y, tras obtenerlo, lo quitó y puso otro en su lugar.

 **— Será rápido, Rach —** le advirtió y sin aviso lanzó el líquido cristalino. La morena apretó los dientes y se removió, ocultándose de perfil a ella y sosteniendo los brazos contra su pecho. Quinn debió colocar tres recipientes más y finalmente la medida que Tina le aconsejó estaba a su vista **— ¿qué sigue? —** le preguntó a la doctora mientras buscaba unas toallas y una frazada **—**

 **— Bueno…sigue lo difícil. Es momento de tu trabajo, Rachel. Llevas 33 semanas de gestación, lo lamento pero eso convierte a su hijo en prematuro y…y si logran que todo salga bien, será una hazaña y ustedes las mejores madres —** ella y la morena se miraron. Podían entenderse incluso sin hablar y en los ojos de ambas se apreciaba lo mismo: lo harían. Sin importar el futuro o las consecuencias que situaciones entre ellas se generaran, harían de aquel parto uno profesional y su hijo nacería sin más problemas. Asintieron a la vez, hacia la otra y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en ambos rostros **— Bien, debemos esperar unos minutos. Si las contracciones regresan, entonces…—** entonces estaba pasando, pensó Tina cuando un grito de desconsuelo salió disparado de Rachel **— el trabajo de parto ha comenzado. Rachel, cuenta las contracciones —**

 **— ¡No puedo! —**

 **— Lleva tres —** dijo Quinn, arrodillada frente a su novia y observando con detenimiento la respiración y los movimientos en su vientre **— lleva tres…cuatro —**

 **— Cuando llegue a 10 comienza a pujar, Rachel y si no consigues resultados, hazlo cuando escuches a Quinn llegar a 20 —**

Regulando su respiración y sosteniéndose del borde de la bañera, la morena formó un pequeño círculo con su boca y esperó por la rubia que, después de unos segundos, finalmente le dió un movimiento de cabeza como señal.

 **— ¡No puedo! —** sollozó la morena, adolorida de la fuerza entre sus piernas y no oír si quiera el agua salpicarse contra una parte de su hijo **—**

 **— ¡Sigue pujando, Rachel! —** le ordenó Tina y siguió intentándolo **— Quinn, espero que tengas unas tijeras desinfectadas a mano —**

La ojiverde se puso de pie: no, no las tenía pero corrió a su cuarto y buscó con brusquedad entre sus cajones. Desde allí podía escuchar los gritos de su novia pero siguió con su cometido hasta dar con el.

Con una sonrisa de alivio, tomó un paquete sin abrir que contenía tijeras de varios tamaños y que sus manos nerviosas dejaron caer. El llamado de la morena la obligó a tomarlas con velocidad y de la misma manera regresó a un lado de la bañera:

 **— Vamos, Rach —** susurró contra su mejilla y cuando se tomaron de las manos **— no puede ser tan doloroso —** agregó y su novia la miró al instante **— doloroso es verte así, te juro que parece están pisando mi corazón. No quiero verte así….acaba con esto ya —**

 **— ¿Está perdiendo mucha sangre? —** preguntó Tina y Quinn desvió la atención un segundo, para notar que no, apenas unas gotas rojas se mezclaban con la cristalina agua **—**

Y ninguna le respondió. Los ojos de la morena bajaron hasta su boca y los de ella quedaron estancados en aquellos orbes cafés. Tan adictos como el café, necesarios como el café y preciosos como los granos de café, antes de convertirse en la exquisita bebida.

Quinn se humedeció los labios y la mirada de Rachel volvió a retirarse, para gemir de dolor ante un nuevo esfuerzo.

La doctora insistió con su pregunta y ella susurró un _no_. Su cordura y preocupación estaban puestas en su familia y solo las palabras tras el alto parlante la hicieron sonreír:

 **— Eso es una muy buena señal —**

Con sus dos manos apretando una de Rachel, con su cuerpo temblando de miedo y el de la morena de frío, con la incógnita de saber qué pasaría luego y con la certeza de que estaban compartiendo un presente, luego de casi cinco minutos, el sonido de una pequeña caída, cual canoa al río, sepultó sus temores: su hijo había nacido.

Quinn se apresuró a llegar a él y tomarlo, oyendo por fin el llanto que hizo caer sus lágrimas. Quería acunarlo, taparlo, besarle las mejillas y la pequeña cabeza aún de color morada pero un leve tirón le recordó la búsqueda de las tijeras.

 **— Cuenta hasta cinco centímetros, Quinn, solo por si acaso —** le habló Tina **— y córtalo. Bien hecho, Rach—** añadió pero la morena no pareció oírla. Su mirada brillante otra vez y cargada de emoción, no se apartaba de su novia y la manera en que cuidadosamente alejó la unión que conservaba con su bebé; cortando sin dolor aquel cordón umbilical **— Llévenlo a un hospital lo más rápido y cercano que puedan porque necesitará revisiones. Pero puedo oír su llanto normal desde aquí.** **Felicidades —**

Incluso en un inútil y lejano aparato, Tina pudo percibir el ambiente íntimo y familiar que se formó y la excluía por lo que, con una sonrisa, cortó la llamada y se alejó de aquel escenario.

Mientras lo arropaba y regalaba decenas de besos en sus escasos cabellos rubios, Quinn tomó una toalla y lo cubrió en un trabajo maternal, cuidadoso hasta en el más pequeño detalle.

 **— Es precioso —** dijeron a la vez, cuando ella regresó a Rachel y la morena lo descubrió con uno de sus dedos. No quería sostenerlo aún, su cuerpo estaba helado y no quería oscurecer aun más la piel de su hijo **— lo dejaré en la cama y vendré por ti —** agregó la rubia.

Y así lo hizo. Con el silencio del pequeño y uno de sus dedos en la diminuta mano, lo llevó hasta el cuarto de Rachel y lo rodeó con algunos cojines.

Volvió por la morena, casi adormilada al borde de la tina y con su rostro cansado. La sujetó como al dejarla, con la misma precaución que a su hijo y la llevó con él.

Agotada como su novia balbuceaba y temblaba, ella le quitó la camiseta mojada y secó con perfección y rapidez todo su cuerpo. Descubrió la frazada y la acomodó bajo ella, para que retomara el calor que en ese otoño debería tener.

 **— Ey, Tony —** llamó a su pequeño al levantarlo. Anthony había sido su opción y Rachel la optó como primer nombre y siendo la morena quién escogió el segundo **— debes ir con mami mientras voy por tu abuelo —** No creía precisar la ayuda de Russel pero le urgía usar la camioneta del hombre y trasladar a su familia hasta el hospital del condado. Una hora de viaje y que necesitaba comenzar a reducir cuánto antes **—**

Dejó al pequeño contra el pecho de su novia y los cubrió con unas frazadas más, antes de depositar un beso en cada uno.

Caminó hasta la cocina y tomó una hoja de la mesa. La cortó en un detalle especial y regresó, colocándola alrededor de la muñeca de Rachel. Había leído que en las clínicas se les entregaba una pulsera a las madres y a su recién nacido del mismo color por lo que, con otro más pequeño, armó una igual para su hijo.

 **— Los amo —** susurró al estirarse para un último beso a su familia. Familia, pensó. Eso eran ahora. Tenía al fin su familia **— Te amo —** le recordó a una dormida Rachel y presionando sus labios, antes de dejar la habitación **—**

Podía jurar que, tras cruzar la cortina, recibió la misma respuesta. Incluso pudo fantasear afuera, tras ver a Fiona empujar a su pequeño Robin con la nariz, que familia no serían solo ellos tres.

* * *

 **— Lo que tú quieres saber es si delito o no ¿cierto? —** Rachel se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos, echándose contra la silla de aquella antigua cafetería **—**

 **— No, Santana, sé que no es un delito. Solo las cité para que me den su opinión pero tú…estás tomándome el pelo o qué —**

 **— Rachel —** intervino Caroline a su lado en aquella pequeña mesa. Las había citado a ambas, luego de su regreso a California porque necesitaba de quién viera a Quinn de manera profesional, como ella alguna vez debió hacerlo y a quién pudiera aconsejarla si algo más que la posibilidad de una ruptura amorosa se pensara **— el comportamiento de Quinn es…distinto. En el historial de su seguimiento que me entregaste puede notarse. Hay…hubo una Quinn sola y en el rancho. Hay otra contigo. Bueno, y con su hijo ahora —** agregó con una sonrisa. La morena curvó un gesto igual, recordando que su pequeño de apenas 10 días de nacidos, estaba siendo posiblemente retirado de la clínica por la rubia **— lo que hizo fue parte de su pasado, de la Quinn que no te conocía y no conocía tampoco lo que era el amor. Ella no recibía afecto, Rachel y una persona así por lo general no termina en el prototipo que Quinn sí. Una persona carente de amor crece y vive el resto de su vida sin entregarlo. Y las tres sabemos que Quinn no es así —**

 **— Mire señora, entiendo su punto lógico —** se coló Santana y dibujando comillas en burla **— pero la abogada soy yo y yo digo que ocultar una verdad es delito ¿entiende? —**

 **— Y para eso debemos estar ante un juez y aquí quién pensará las cosas será Rachel —** retrucó la mujer **— ¿sentiste miedo cuándo te viste en esa fotografía? —** ella agudizó la mirada y negó con seguridad. El accionar de Quinn jamás le había dado miedo **— ¿qué sentiste? —**

 **— En ese momento enojo. Sentí que me había mentido ¿por qué no me lo dijo desde un principio? No hubiese cambiado nada si el día que llegué me hubiese dicho que me conocía —**

 **— ¿Y cambiaron ahora? —** murmuró Santana **— Rach, acaban de tener un hijo y será algo raro ser madrina del niño de un matrimonio separado —**

 **— Por empezar, Santana no eres su madrina. Y por otro lado no somos un matrimonio ni…ni estamos separadas todavía —**

 **— Todavía —** Repitió la latina **— pero en algún momento deberán hablar y ya no podrás esconderte. Debes preguntarle por qué hizo aquello y aclarar la situación —**

 **— Lo sé, solo estoy esperando por tener a Tony en casa y dejar los chequeos de lado. Pero es lo primero que haremos antes de seguir como si nada hubiese pasado. No voy a poder seguir como si nada hubiese pasado —**

 **— Entonces allí está el problema, Rachel —** dijo Caroline, tras su taza de café y con su típica voz dulce **— si tú crees que no podrás superar esto, entonces no tiene sentido siquiera que hables con ella ¿Qué ha hecho Quinn todo este tiempo con tu trato y el mío? Superar. Eso ha hecho tu novia. Superó traumas, algunos aún no los consigue pero lo intenta. Ha puesto su cabeza en función a ti y aunque debo reprocharle su círculo abierto y cerrado en ti, es por ti misma que ha cambiado. Y ahora disfruta ese cambio, lo disfruta porque los resultados son internos también. Ella sonríe por fuera como por dentro. Necesitó de ti, sí y mucho…pero lo va logrando, Rachel. Créeme que lo logra —**

 **— Lo sé Caroline, vivo con ella y duermo con ella. Pero me mintió —**

 **— Literalmente no —** alzó un dedo Santana y llamando su atención **— pero entiendo tu punto, Rachel. Y no hay nada que apague una relación que ocultar cosas. No importa lo buena que esté, esa rubia te ocultó algo importante —**

La morena miró a quién fue su sicóloga en su paso por la niñez y adolescencia, esperando sus consejos profesionales y maternales como siempre recibía al terminar sus sesiones.

Cuando la mujer le dejó cariñosamente una mano en su brazo, se removió y le dedicó su completa atención, porque ese tipo de gesto daba paso a sus sabias y caminantes palabras:

 **— A veces, Rachel ignorar el problema hasta que desaparezca es igual a notarlo y hacer algo para desaparecerlo. Se esfuma de cualquiera de las dos formas. Todos cometemos errores y debemos tener la posibilidad de remedarlos o al menos de justificarlos. Y aún no has escuchado por completo a Quinn. Aún no sabes por qué lo hizo, por qué te lo ocultó —**

 **— Es que podría escuchar las razones de cualquier persona —** confesó Rachel **— pero por qué Quinn ¿por qué justamente ella? —**

 **— ¿Y por qué no? —** la sorprendió Santana **— Si no hubiese sido ella, no la hubieras conocido —**

 **— No la justifiques ¿ahora la defiendes? —**

 **— No tengo que defender a ninguna de las dos, en realidad —** contestó la abogada **— Solo te recuerdo que así como tú buscas respuestas, ella lo esté haciendo también. Se debe estar preguntando por qué la culpas de enamorarte, tú lo hiciste sola y casual. Tan casual que no tuviste pudor en desnudarte para ella y pedirle tener sexo. Quizá no hayan llegado casualmente a la vida de la otra, pero todo lo que pasó desde que llegaron fue casual —**

 **— ¿A qué te refieres? Ella me conocía y dijo que estaba enamorada de mí —**

 **— Claro pero ella no dispuso ir y venir del rancho cuántas veces quería, no quería visitas al médico ni tenía ganas de aprender a socializar ¿Quién la arrastró a eso? —**

 **— Era parte de mi trabajo** — aseguró —

 **— ¿Era parte de tu trabajo vender tus cosas y pagarle su cirugía? ¿O llevarla a tus eventos sociales? ¿Acaso usted hace eso con sus pacientes? —** continuó Santana y mirando a Caroline, que negó sin vergüenza con la cabeza **— ¿lo ves? Una marcó sucesos para mantener a la otra en su vida. Solo que ella lo comenzó —**

A pesar del sonrojo subiendo por su cuello, Rachel sacudió sus hombros, restándole importancia al discurso de su amiga y volvió a centrarse en la señora Trevor:

 **— Creo que un diagnóstico de tu parte sería lo oportuno —**

 **— ¿Mi diagnóstico? —** musitó casi con ironía. La morena tragó saliva **— no he visto jamás en los ojos de Quinn un trastorno respecto a ti. Te centra en su vida y gira en ese centro, sí pero es dependencia que debe tratarse. Soltarla, de alguna manera podrías ayudarla e incentivarla a pasar horas solas, en un parque o en el cine. Quinn no se siente ni está dominada por ti; está colapsada del amor que siente porque es recíproco al que le entregas. Por lo tanto, están ambas en el mismo estado —**

 **— No entiendo —**

 **— Están obsesionadas la una por la otra, enana —**

 **— No —** corrigió la mujer a la latina **— una obsesión es una perturbación, un lado oscuro de alguien ¿tiene Quinn un lado malvado? ¿Te has sentido alguna vez con el peligro latiendo en ti por tenerla cerca? —** el corazón de la morena se oprimió, emocionado y con ganas de salir corriendo. No. Lo único que sentía cuando tenía a Quinn cerca era amor y seguridad. Pero ningún tipo de sentimiento maligno **— Quinn no presenta signos de trastornos, no si se trata de ti —** le aseguró **— sus trastornos están relacionados a su pasado y en ese pasado tú no estabas, Rachel. Estaba su padre —**

 **— ¿Te ha hablado de él? —** inquirió interesada **— conmigo no lo hace —**

 **— No puedo decirte qué hablo con mis pacientes, colega pensé que lo sabías. Pero si Quinn no quiere volcar su pasado trágico en su presente brillante, será por algo ¿no crees? Quizá porque quiere un futuro soñado, como ella lo sueña —**

Rachel se arrojó de cara a la mesa. Se supone que había ido en busca de ayuda profesional por ambas partes. Pero terminó encerrada en un torbellino de emociones. Y todas como siempre Quinn le generaba: positivas.

Con el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, como si estuviesen apretando su estómago, Rachel tomó su cartera y se puso de pie:

 **— ¿La amas? —** insistió Caroline mientras dejaba unos billetes. Ella la miró y luego a Santana, que bebía con total comodidad su batido. Y sonrió en total respuesta **— ella me dice que te ama. Antes de que termine cada sesión lo hace, Rachel…pero con solo nombrarte y ver el brillo en toda su cara, puedo asegurarte que es inútil que me lo aclare. Te ama. Y como ella dice, si hay amor… —**

 **— Nada malo tiene que pasar —** completó la frase. Ilusionada, le dejó un apretón al hombro de la señora y aceleró su paso a la vereda. Alzó su brazo, ansiosa porque un taxi se detuviera y, cuando lo logró, rió tras ordenarle al conductor que acelerara luego de nombrarle su destino.

Destino, pensó con el pulgar entre sus dientes y recostada en la ventanilla. Eso era Quinn en su vida. El cartel obligado que su destino torció. Y señalándola sin parpadear a ella.

* * *

Rachel debió tapar su cabeza con el bolso, al bajar del taxi y sentirse sorprendida por una lluvia improvisada. Odiaba los días que llovía con frío y en su ciudad eran habituales, quizá por eso los odiaba aún más. Porque nunca se había acostumbrado a ellos.

 **— Quinn —** la llamó tras abrir la puerta del departamento. Su cuerpo temblaba y en el ascensor debió abrazarse a sí misma para no congelarse. Cuando Sheila apareció maullando, se agachó a dejarle una rápida caricia y siguió avanzando **— Quinn —** repitió al verla de espalda a ella, frente a la mesada y con algo de humo cerca de ella.

Se acercó sin espera, tomándola de un hombro y su corazón explotó finalmente. Las lágrimas en los ojos de su novia y el fuego dentro de un envase de aluminio en la mesada, consumiendo algo que parecía desintoxicar a la rubia, no era la imagen que había ido a buscar.

Cuando se estiró a ver de qué se trataba, regresó contra Quinn y le dio una mirada a su alrededor: los rastros del humo se dispersaban a la par que la llama descendía hasta terminar en cenizas. La fotografía de revista que descubrió en el rancho, acababa de eliminarse en presencia de las dos dentro de aquel envase de aluminio:

 **— Le devolví el portarretratos a tu padre —** le informó y ella asintió. Ambas observando al frente, lo que parecía enterrarse finalmente como parte del pasado **— bueno, lo dejé en su escritorio. Es igual ¿cierto? —**

 **— Cierto… ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y por qué quemaste esta? —**

 **— Quizá fui por el camino equivocado, Rachel pero llegué al mismo destino que si hubiese tomado el correcto. Y quizá lo tomé porque era una niña, adulta pero niña y no sabía lo que hacía, era incapaz de pensar si estaba actuando bien. Lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal y haberte hecho llorar, no me lo voy a perdonar jamás. Mi plan era acercarme y hacerte feliz siempre, costara lo que me costara. Y en realidad terminé haciéndote llorar. Soy una estúpida —**

 **— No lo eres, no digas eso —** susurró. Su mano izquierda rozaba ligeramente la derecha de su novia y ansiaba tomarla, sentirse otra vez segura como cada vez que sus cuerpos entraban en contacto **— eres una persona muy inteligente —**

 **— Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y hacerlo como tú dices era lo correcto, lo haría Rach. Pero ya no se puede y no me arrepiento de meterme en tu vida. Si hice todo mal, entonces ahora queda en ti aceptarlo y continuar. O si no quieres…si ya no me quieres, lo respetaré. De la misma manera que manejé tu llegada, ahora tú puedes manejar tu salida —** le dijo girando a verla.

Un segundo duró el cruce de sus miradas, uno antes de que Quinn notara su estado y se quitara su propio abrigo con velocidad:

 **— Estás mojada —** le reclamó colocándoselo en sus hombros y ella cerró los ojos. El aroma enloquecedor a limón entrando a sus fosas nasales y el aliento a frutilla golpeándose contra su sabor a menta. Todo como al principio, con el mismo nerviosismo y calor que la primera vez inundando el espacio personal de la otra generó. Todo en un recorrido hasta llevarla al inicio ¿por qué? Quizá porque no importaba cómo inició. Quizá lo importante, en realidad, era mantenerlo **— te haré una taza de café —**

 **— No, Quinn, espera —** la detuvo sujetándole una mano con las dos de ella. Así, tan fuerte e implorante para que no le prestara atención a nada más. Como caprichosamente siempre había sido con ella **— tenemos algo de qué hablar… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —** le preguntó sin rodeos. No quería que tuviese tiempo a pensarlo, solo quería que le dijera la verdad **— ¿por qué me ocultaste el hecho de qué me conocías? Podías tener mi fotografía allí, no es eso lo que me duele…me duele saber que me mentiste —**

 **— No te conocía, en realidad —** le reveló en un golpe de aire cálido — **conocía a la chica de la fotografía, a la sicóloga que me podría sacar todos mis miedos y la que me gustaba. No supe hasta mucho tiempo después que se trataba de Rachel Berry y para ese entonces llegaste. Sabía que contigo haría las cosas bien y por eso quería que me trataras. Para ahuyentar mis temores debía poner de mi parte, ganas según otra sicóloga que solo se quedó un día y mis ganas se reducían a enamorarte. Solo eso. No puedo decirte ya más nada o te mentiría y no quiero volver a hacerlo. La verdad es que estaba enamorada de ti. La verdad es que estoy enamorada de ti —**

Rachel infló su pecho, conteniendo la respiración y la lanzó segundos después.

Una revolución se desató en su cabeza pero, como la sicóloga que era, sabía que el amor era la cúspide de la supervivencia para algunos. Para muchos. Para todos. Y si jamás se había sentido lo completa que se sentía junto a Quinn ¿Quién le aseguraba que no nacieron para la otra? ¿Cómo descubriría que al perdonarla todo se suprimirá y volvería a sentirse como siempre; como al principio? Respondería sus dudas de una sola forma: manteniéndola en su vida.

Y si en algún momento la incertidumbre regresa, entonces era una señal clara de que debían a dar un paso al costado en la vida de la otra. Mientras tanto, en ese momento y tras sonreírle, se alzó sobre sus talones y pasó los brazos tras su cuello.

La besó. La besó porque la amaba y la Quinn del pasado que desconocía de la vida y sus consecuencias se había esfumado junto a su fotografía y el humo; convirtiéndolo todo en cenizas.

La besó porque era la respuesta de que continuarían, porque tenían una razón más allá del amor que las unía y era su hijo; que dormía seguramente en el cuarto luego de su chequeo clínico.

La besó porque el enojo, la molestia y los gritos de aquella tarde en que descubrió todo, eran incompatibles con el amor que sentían. A miles de kilómetros del amor vive su peor enemigo: el odio y junto a el, el rencor, la oscuridad y arrastrará consigo la tristeza.

Y no deseaba eso el resto de su vida.

Quería seguir teniendo a Quinn y a su hijo en ella.

Quería comenzar a vivir en la familia que eran.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **LLoveyou: Jajaja lindo rw . No, no tengo novia. Tengo novio. Saludos!**

 **Zadaleghiel: Jugamos mañana sep y si ganamos sabes que te voy a bombardear de wpp porque no me gusta perder. Y si argentina pierde quedamos en acá no pasó nada. Un beso Ale!**


	34. El peso de las palabras

Cap. XXXIV: "El peso de las palabras"

 **— Todo hubiese sido distinto si se quedaban aquí. Todo, Rachel —** ella miró a su padre. Tan dueño de sus palabras como del edificio donde estaban reunidos, dentro de su gran oficina y con Santana a un lado, jugando con la máquina de café y Shelby del otro, mientras hacía algunas llamadas telefónicas y hablaba en susurros **—**

 **— ¿Todo qué? —** preguntó con un ligero tono de molestia. La imagen era como nunca se superó: ella frente al escritorio y Leroy del otro lado, meciéndose en su silla y recibiendo la atención que siempre quería **—**

 **— Todo. Estabas a semanas del parto. Pero no, tenías que ir a aquel lugar y poner a mi nieto en peligro. A ti misma te pusiste en peligro ¡a los dos! —**

 **— Quizá, pero Quinn lo manejó todo y ella quería estar allí en ese momento. Te mostré los estudios clínicos que Tina me hizo. Tony no debía nacer ese día —**

 **— Y Tony —** se burló el hombre **— no es un nombre para un niño, Rachel ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? —**

 **— A Quinn le gustó y no iba a contrariarla. A mí también y lo escogimos juntas. Es mi hijo, no el tuyo. No debería afectarte —**

 **— Tony no es nombre de juez —** acotó Shelby dejando su móvil y apuntándola **—**

 **— Ni de abogado —** agregó Santana llevando su vaso de café a la boca. Rachel infló su pecho, debería quitarle el título de amiga porque por su boca siempre chismosa estaban discutiendo aquello.

Ella quería dejar atrás el episodio que solo le contó a la latina y a la señora Trevor, el hecho de haber hallado su fotografía en el cuarto de Quinn. Pero Santana soltó el dato a los señores Berry y allí estaba ahora, retrocediendo cada paso que su novia había ganado con sus padres. Incluso estaba segura que Shelby volvería al desprecio y el poco afecto a su hijo también, aquello que con tanta ilusión había hecho emocionar a la rubia de que no sucedería.

 **— ¿Tú que puedes saber de abogados? —** Ironizó hacia su amiga **— dejaste tu cerebro en la placenta y compraste el título, así que no te metas en esto —**

 **— ¡Rachel! —** Vociferó Leroy golpeando el escritorio **— Si Santana no nos hubiese contado, nunca nos hubiésemos enterado —**

 **— De eso se trataba —** se excusó ella **— miren el escándalo que están haciendo por algo que no pasó a mayores —**

 **— Hablaré con Russel —** le informó él. Rachel alzó las cejas enseguida **— claramente tu trabajo con su hija no funcionó y lo mejor sería…lo mejor sería que ella volviera a su casa. Alguien con más experiencia debe tratarla y no solo un sicólogo —**

La morena entreabrió la boca, sorprendida de aquel arrebato y debió exprimir sus mejillas internas, para evitar que las lágrimas de frustración comenzaran a mostrarse.

Aquello se trataba de separar a Quinn de Tony y no estaba en sus planes hacerlo. Cada noche, cuando el pequeño despertaba y no cesaba su llanto, su novia lo llevaba a la cama que compartían y con una notable sonrisa, él dormía con total comodidad entre ambas.

¿Cómo podía su padre pensar que podría romper esa imagen de familia, de felicidad completa?

Se puso de pie, empuñando las manos a sus costados y tragó saliva, antes de fingir la mejor de sus sonrisas:

 **— Tú no entiendes, ustedes no entienden —** murmuró mirando a las otras dos mujeres. Pero volvió y clavó los ojos en Leroy, en el vocero sin escrúpulos que juzgaba a su novia como si estuviese en uno de los casos que lo llevaban a la corte cada día **— Quinn y mi hijo son mi familia ahora. La que elegí y no a la que debí resignarme ¿Es por eso que no me darás tu apoyo para tener mi propio consultorio? De acuerdo, rompes una promesa y lo entiendo. Pero si van a estar afuera de esto, manténganse afuera por siempre. Estoy enamorada de Quinn y parte de amarla es aceptar todo lo que ella esté dispuesta a darme. Ustedes no la aman, así que no esperen nada de su parte —**

 **— Rachel —** la detuvo su padre cuando volteó con intenciones de irse **— estás equivocada. Te amo y a mi nieto y es por eso que quiero ayudarlos. No me siento cómodo y seguro si Quinn está cerca —**

Ella volteó al instante ¿había escuchado aquello en verdad? Regresó contra el escritorio como un rayo y descansó sus manos allí, resoplando con sarcasmo y deseando despertar. Porque lo que estaba viviendo debía ser un sueño, al límite de la pesadilla y no la realidad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

 **— ¿Y tú crees que puedes seguir manejándome? —**

 **— Sé qué no, por eso Russel vendrá por Quinn. Ella no se adaptó a la vida que debería y si descubriste eso a estas alturas ¿qué esperas encontrar más adelante? Pagaste su operación y qué obtienes, mentiras. El trato que le daba su padre la reprimía cómo debía —**

No pudo evitarlo. No se había visto jamás de aquella manera, con su llanto apurado por salir y sus piernas flaqueando de dolor. Pero lo hizo. Estiró su brazo y golpeó la mejilla de su padre. Lo hizo como si no lo conociera, como si fuese un ladrón sorprendiéndola en la entrada de su casa o un hombre obligándola a tener relaciones en el baño de una fiesta.

La cachetada silenció aquellas cuatro paredes y solo podía oír su respiración, alterada, brusca y acompañando melódicamente al silencio de las lágrimas cayendo. Se arrepintió al instante porque se trataba de su padre. Pero se felicitó mentalmente porque se trataba de defender a Quinn. Y si Quinn hacía todo lo posible por tener el respeto de Leroy y Shelby, no iba a ser el hombre quien se lo faltara.

 **— No te atrevas a decir que aquellas pastillas le hacían bien. No voy a permitir que la trates de esa forma. Ella nunca ha estado enferma y espero que ya lo empieces a entender —**

 **— No debería sorprendernos —** dijo su madre y abriendo su cajetilla de cigarrillos. Había dejado de fumar hacía dos años y medio ¿por qué los tenía dentro de su cartera entonces? **— lo aprendió de ella. La hija de tu amigo es violenta —** agregó encendiéndolo y hablándole al hombre. Pero Leroy la observaba a ella, como si el ardor en su rostro no le importara y, por el contrario, esperaba ser golpeado otra vez **—**

 **— Lo lamento —** se disculpó Rachel con sinceridad y limpiando su mejilla **— lo siento mucho pero no puedo quedarme en mi límite cuando ustedes cruzan el suyo a cada rato —**

 **— Golpeaste a tu padre —** susurró él **—**

 **— Pero lo sigo queriendo y voy a lamentarlo durante mucho tiempo. Pero si no cuidas el peso de tus palabras, no esperes que cuide mis actos. Pesen lo que pesen. Solo quiero el respeto que Quinn se merece. Ni siquiera conoces a tu nieto —** agregó desviando su atención a Shelby. La mujer lanzó una bocanada de humo y sus miradas se chocaron, como dos desconocidas sin algún parecido. Ni siquiera el físico que todo el mundo admiraba **— y no voy a obligarte pero haría muy feliz a Quinn algún encuentro familiar. Donde no falte ninguno de ustedes y sus dos padres estén también. Quizá por ahora no podrá ser —**

 **— Te escucho y parece que los papeles se hubiesen invertido —** intervino Santana **— ahora eres tú la que no dejas de nombrarla —**

 **— Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien se enamora, Santana. Pero qué entiendes tú de eso ¿cierto? Lo más lejos que habías llegado con Brittany ya se arruinó cuando no pudiste mantener tu abstinencia sexual y te acostaste con la primera que calmó tus hormonas en vez de hacer las cosas bien con ella. Tú no puedes simplemente apuntarme y juzgar porque no sabes nada más allá de las estúpidas leyes que te dan trabajo. Creí que en verdad te gustaba acompañarnos a las consultas y saber de mi embarazo —**

 **— Y me gustaba, Rachel, no confundas las cosas. Pero las cosas cambiaron con lo que nos contaste —**

 **— Además por qué ella —** continuó Shelby **— ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que Matthew llamó y se arrastró hasta nuestra casa por ti? ¿O el hijo de Harry? El que te enviaba flores para tus cumpleaños —**

 **— Quizá porque Matthew es un bueno para nada que vive del dinero de sus padres o el hijo de…de ese Harry jamás me gustó. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre —** se defendió Rachel. Los ataques de su madre siempre conducían hacia el mismo camino, el que tomó por cuenta propia al alejarse de los muchachos que le presentaban como impecables partidos y correspondían a la misma elite social que ellos **— Quinn no aparenta ser lo que no es ni tener lo que no puede. Esa es la persona que quiero conmigo. Y es la madre de mi hijo, por si quieren escuchar algo importante —**

Leroy levantó la mirada y buscó la de su esposa. Rachel los detalló, a pesar de lo controladora que Shelby era y lo brusco que a él lo formó los años de su trabajo, no había duda de que se querían. O al menos que se entendían ¿Por qué no aceptaban su situación de la misma forma?

 **— Ojalá nunca vayas a decir una de esas estupideces frente a Quinn —** musitó entre dientes. Por primera vez, el rostro de su madre se tornó de color rojo, avergonzado y sus ojos titubearon **— Soy la primera opción de Quinn, soy su primera me dijo. Lo fui siempre y presiento que seré su última. En realidad, quiero ser su única opción. De eso va el amor, Santana —** añadió y la abogada desvió la mirada, sorprendida de haber sido callada en defensa, lo que mejor sabía hacer **— creí que me llamaste para saber de tu nieto, no para esto —** terminó observando a su padre.

Había dejado con ilusión su departamento, tras el mensaje que él le envió la noche anterior para encontrarse en su oficina, porque debían hablar de temas importantes. Pero no había sucedido, no estaba sucediendo y si continuaban hablándose casi en desafío, no iba a suceder. Lo mejor era caminar a la puerta e irse, antes de dejar que siguieran exponiendo a su familia al juego de ellos.

 **— Rachel —** volvió a llamarla Leroy cuando estaba tomando su bolso **— Russel se acercó a mí con un pedido. Era casi de auxilio. Él quería a su hija como una niña normal, las niñas como tú, las que juegan con muñecas y toman té imaginario. Te confié ese trabajo. Y no lo lograste —** no quería volver a golpearlo, era su padre ¿cómo si quiera iba a pensar hacerlo otra vez? Pero estaba tratando a su novia de manera despectiva, un nivel más que grosero y de una forma que nadie, mucho menos Quinn, se merecía.

Intentando calmarse, lanzó un fuerte suspiro y se pasó la mano por la frente. Tenía que terminar con esa reunión cuánto antes para evitar que la furia la consumiera y seguir hablando de más.

 **— No sé si lo notaste papá pero me dí por vencida antes del tercer mes; cuando caí rendida por Quinn y completamente enamorada de ella ¿Y qué tal si no quería eso? ¿Qué tal si ella no quería jugar al té ni vestir de rosa? No hables como si eso no fuese normal —** lo apuntó. Él se removió incómodo, entendiendo el error del trato pero Rachel tragó saliva, comprendiendo que la frialdad de él solo se debía al trabajo exigente que trataba a diario a criminales **— Quinn se está superando sola quizá porque no necesita una terapia profesional. Tal vez solo con la calma que le da su hijo es suficiente para ella —** terminó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y con su mejor sonrisa sorna **—**

 **— Incluso con eso, Rachel —** siguió él **— incluso con la tranquilidad que ustedes le generan, fallaste en tu trabajo. Y confiaba ciegamente en ti. Creí que podías tratar a la hija de mi amigo —** ella alzó ligeramente los hombros **—**

 **— Tal vez no era quién debía tratarla, tal vez otra sicóloga u otra profesional debía lidiar con ella. O quizá no necesita ninguna terapia. Quizá Quinn no tiene que ser una señorita de ciudad como tú y tu amigo dicen —** añadió y, aferrándose el bolso a un lado, giró sobre sus talones y caminó a la puerta **— es más ¿sabes qué? —** se detuvo con picaporte en mano y volteó un segundo a verlos **— me alegro mucho de no haber conseguido mi propósito. Me alegro mucho de no haber cambiado a Quinn, de no haberla convertido en una persona materialista como nosotros. Tal vez ella ensució su mente al actuar como lo hizo; porque desconocía las consecuencias, la ignorancia a dónde Russel la arrastraba no la dejaron pensar con claridad. Pero su corazón sigue igual de limpio que una niña indefensa. Y una persona con alma pura es la que quiero a mi lado. Así que me alegro mucho de no haberla cambiado —** finalmente dejó la oficina y cerró sin necesidad de molestia o violencia.

Alzando su mentón y con una sonrisa de superioridad, atravesó aquel largo pasillo hasta ingresar al ascensor. Tras girar y apretar el número 1, mientras las puertas se deslizaban, la mirada de Leroy la observaba a lo lejos, bajo el marco en el que ella le había dicho aquellas últimas palabras.

Y cuando se encontró sola en ese pequeño espacio, tapó su boca frente a la emoción desbordante e impidió el llanto. No podía comprender cómo Santana develó aquella charla, casi secreta y mucho menos entendió por qué. Respiró con un pequeño sonido que delataba su estado y se irguió, cuando el ascensor se detuvo y abrió.

 **— Señorita Berry, cuánto tiempo sin verla —** le dijo Albert, posiblemente uno de los abogados más cotizados por las familias adineradas. Era de conocimiento general que el caso que él tomaba, lo ganaba sin posibilidad de un ligero empate **— felicidades…por su embarazo —** agregó cuando lo miró confusa **— bueno, ya nació pero su padre vive hablando como buen abuelo orgulloso del pequeño por cada rincón del edificio ¿Ya le entregó el regalo que ocupamos el fin de semana en escoger? —**

 **— No —** susurró y el hombre gesticuló avergonzado **— pero me lo comentó, no te preocupes. Solo que no ha tenido tiempo —**

 **— Me recordó a cuando usted era pequeña y la traía cada martes y viernes ¿Recuerda que la hacía sentar en las sillas de espera, como una clienta más? —** Rachel suspiró con melancolía. Había pasado mucho tiempo de eso pero lo recordaba, sobre todo cuando ella solo aguantaba sentada cinco minutos y después se entretenía subiendo y bajando en el ascensor **— pero usted solo se mantenía quieta cinco minutos. Luego se pasaba toda la tarde dentro del ascensor. Arriba y abajo entre risas… ¿Y cuándo conoceremos a su novia, eh? Shelby dice que es una muy buena chica, digna de un partido para usted —**

Ella lo miró enseguida, con la confusión de escucharlo y muy distinto a lo que había atravesado minutos atrás. Su madre no parecía querer relacionarse con Quinn ni quererla a su lado, como la madre de su hijo y su novia. Y Leroy apenas preguntaba por Tony y lo había visitado solo una vez ¿dónde estaban esos padres de los que Albert le hablaba con tanta seguridad?

 **— ¿Cuándo dijo eso mi madre? —**

 **— Pues todo el tiempo. Hace unas semanas ocurrió algo muy divertido —** comenzó él entre sonrisas y estirándose hasta ella **— vino su ex novio, el patán ese, con todo respeto, que gasta el dinero de su padre —** rió, sabiendo que se trataba de Matthew y siguió escuchándolo **— y trajo rosas. Habló con tanta confianza de usted y con tanto menosprecio a Quinn que Shelby lo avergonzó frente a todos —**

Mientras él carcajeaba lo recordado y el ascensor volvía a detenerse, Rachel agudizó la mirada. Si Albert sabía el nombre de su novia, suponía que más de una vez fue dicho en todo el edificio.

Quiso sonreír. Pero no entendía qué pasaba entonces. Parecía estar viendo frente a un espejo y desde un lado, a ella se le mostraba un reflejo. Del otro lado, los demás veían algo distinto. Y mejor. Mucho mejor.

 **— Hasta luego, señorita Berry —** se despidió él con un toque paternal en su hombro **— me gustaría mucho conocer a su familia. Espero lo considere para su próxima visita —**

 **— Hasta luego, Albert —** lo saludó sacudiendo su mano y viendo su espalda alejarse.

Tras dejar el ascensor y luego el edificio, se preguntó cuándo sería su momento de ver el mejor reflejo, de observar con felicidad la parte del espejo mejor pulida.

Mientras caminaba y dejaba el aire golpear plenamente su rostro, se contestó que, quizá, como en los cuentos infantiles, debía detenerse un poco y mirarse a sí misma, para hallar completamente la respuesta.

* * *

Había un elefante, color rosa, con una pequeña trompa hacia arriba y una enorme sonrisa. Había también un loro, pequeño, verde y de pico naranja, con sus ojos blancos y saltones. Había dos perros, un par de cachorros idénticos, marrones y de cara regordeta, con su típica lengua larga y afuera, como si ser juguetes no les prohibiera querer ladrar. Había un gato, que gata era en realidad pero Sheila parecía percibirlo y la arañaba cuando se la mostraban. Entonces pasó a ser un gato y su mascota solo ronroneaba a su alrededor; similar a ella. Negro, con algunas manchas anaranjadas y blanco en sus patas. Había peces, simples, pequeños y de color celeste. Había muchos de ellos y regados en el piso, sobre la alfombra. Y había koalas. De distintos colores y los que encabezaban su lista de favoritos, junto al panda en una esquina, por su enorme tamaño y que esperaba a que su dueño creciera para ser usado quizá.

Y había globos, todavía los había y conservaban con notoriedad sus formas. Corazones, más animales, con rostros de dibujos animados y diversos colores.

Todo eso había en el cuarto de su hijo, de su pequeño de apenas 12 días de nacido. De Anthony. Tony, como le gustaba llamarlo a ellas. Era la habitación de juego o donde lo dejaban luego de que despertara por la mañana o para sus siestas. Era el cuarto sobrante de su departamento y el de huéspedes, el que alguna vez Quinn quiso usar cuando todavía no conocía California.

Por las noches, él descansaba en la cuna del cuarto de ambas, para su seguridad y para la tranquilidad de su novia.

Rachel empujó levemente la puerta y, luego de pensar qué harían con todos esos peluches que Quinn adquirió tal como le aseguró iba a hacerlo en la misma tienda que ella para su cirugía, se recostó contra el marco y se cruzó de brazos. No quería interrumpir ese momento familiar, que completo debía ser con ella pero aguantó, al oír la respiración pacífica de su hijo con la rubia y los balbuceos que producía cuando la ojiverde lo alzaba a la altura de su rostro.

En ese instante quiso ser ella la fotógrafa y usurpar sin experiencia el lugar de su novia. Pero si algo le había enseñado Quinn, era a plasmar el paisaje más maravilloso en la mente, donde un poco de fuego, pintura o en agua sumergida, no acabaría con un recuerdo como con el papel.

Y eso hizo.

Era enloquecedor el nivel de dulzura con que su novia tomaba a Tony entre sus brazos y lo sacudía apenas, logrando su risa, su diversión y luego su atención, cuando le mostraba los muñecos de felpas y él la miraba o quería llevárselos a su boca.

Quinn no había perdido su inocencia, su preocupación por ellos y la ternura en su voz, sobre todo si se trataba ahora del pequeño. Rachel agudizó la vista y la detalló desde allí. Con los ojos en la espalda de su novia, su resistencia a no moverse se rompió y la empujó a ella.

Se arrodilló a su altura y pasó un brazo frente a su pecho, apretándola con cariño y depositándole un beso en su cuello. Y se quedó un segundo allí, escondiendo una sonrisa al notar el calor subirle hasta su rostro y descubrir su timidez. Con una suave risa, le acarició el perfil con la nariz y le sacudió el cabello, antes de separarse y sentarse frente a ella:

 **— No te escuché llegar —** le dijo Quinn mientras su dedo era absorbido por la pequeña mano de su hijo **— ¿cómo te fue con tus padres? —** ella alzó los hombros. Mentir no se le daba bien y nunca había recurrido a esas excusas, por lo que, deseando no herir los sentimientos de su novia, con total sinceridad le contó sobre la reunión de minutos atrás **—**

 **— Creo que solo necesitan tiempo. A ambos no les importaba entrometerse en nuestra relación meses atrás y no creo que hayan cambiado de parecer. Solo necesitan tiempo para reconocer algunas cosas —**

 **— Volví al fondo de la lista de las personas que le agradan a tu madre. O al inicio de las que no le agradan —** Rachel chistó sin importancia **—**

 **— Es mamá, cree que es divertido o entretenido que la gente le tenga más del respeto o miedo que se merece. Como antes, ahora tampoco debes preocuparte por ella. Santana no tendría que haberles contado nada —**

 **— Tu amiga no tiene la culpa —** murmuró la rubia, repasando con velocidad su dedo arriba y abajo el labio de Tony, generando aquel ruido que lo hacía reír **— fui yo no quien no hizo las cosas bien, no ella —**

 **— Ya hablamos de eso —** intentó cortarla. No tenía sentido repetirle que si la había elegido otra vez, atrás debía quedar aquel episodio donde la verdad quedó expuesta para ella **— no pienso ser infeliz el resto de mi vida solo por no poder superar eso —**

Quinn alejó la vista de su hijo y la clavó en ella, como si por primera vez estuviesen hablando de eso y realmente su novia no quería volver a desenterrarlo. Se humedeció los labios, lentamente y cruzó sus piernas, para acomodar a Tony en el espacio entre ellas y seguir jugando con el dedo en su boca.

 **— Cuando te ví por primer vez pensé _por fin está aquí_ — ** comenzó. Ella suspiró, sabiendo a donde seguiría aquello y susurró su nombre en un intento por detenerla **—**

 **— Quinn, no…déjalo ya —**

 **— Ya no estabas en una fotografía —** siguió **— estabas frente a mí y preguntando por mí. Y cuando te dije que podías irte, que no esperaras nada de mí pero no lo hiciste, seguía repitiéndomelo. Por fin estabas allí. Por fin entenderías que había una Quinn Fabray esperando a una Rachel Berry… ¿por qué no te fuiste luego? —**

Rachel se removió, pensando la respuesta y se mordió internamente la mejilla, antes de arrastrase más hasta ella:

 **— Sé lo que es decirle adiós a las cosas que hacen bien. Y tu accionar era una belleza para mis ojos. Me hacías bien. Comenzaste a sacar mi mejor versión, no sabia que tenía una mejor versión más allá de los relojes de oro y la ropa costosa. No sabía que podía usar una sábana como cortina y de la misma manera el sol no entraría por mi ventana. Ni sabía que podía montar un caballo. Así que no iba permitirme decirte adiós. Por eso nunca más quise irme y dejarte —**

 **— ¿Y te arrepientes? —**

 **— Por Dios, Quinn, claro que no. Me arrepentiría si nos hubiésemos separado, si hubiese dejado que la minina situación nos alejara. No sabía que el amor podía llegar a esta dimensión, a hacerme sentir adicta —** confesó **— Siento que no te quiero por momentos ni dejé de quererte cuando enfrentamos aquello… Te quiero para el resto de mi vida. Te quiero porque quiero ser feliz y solo tú me haces sentir así —** se sentía una niña. No ridícula ni torpe. Pero una niña, exponiéndole al niño de su salón su primera declaración de amor infantil, espontánea y real mientras él, ellos siempre con su sonrisa victoriosa, la escuchaba y esperaba por decirle lo que sentía **—**

 **— ¿A qué le has dicho adiós? —**

 **— Al cariño de mi madre. Supongo que en realidad no puedes despedirte de lo que nunca conociste pero… la resignación es igual a un adiós. Y sé también lo que es no sentirse bien, sentir que todos te miran pero los ojos que necesitas apenas te registran. Como cuando era pequeña y mis padres a veces recordaban que tenían una hija. Y cuando tú me miras…no sé qué haces —** sonrió **— pero haces que no quiera que nadie me mire así otra vez —**

 **— Ven aquí —** la llamó Quinn y ella terminó de acercarse sin espera. La emoción de hablar de su pasado, perdió la batalla contra las lágrimas y el pulgar de su novia ahora las quitaba, con cuidado y suavidad de sus mejillas **— ¿recuerdas cuándo te dí una flor por primera vez? —** añadió y el aliento a frutilla la hizo temblar. Cuánto necesitaba que se callara para volver a besarla. Pero asintió, aquella tarde de una rara sesión y que cuando conoció el amor entre Pantano y Fiona **— ¿sabes por qué te daba flores siempre? Porque de eso va mi amor —** le dijo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar **— de cultivarlo, de cuidarlo y no deshojarlo. Eso es lo que quiero para nosotras. Por eso te pedí aquella vez que la cuidaras, cuando la trajiste. Si te la dí a ti, tú debías protegerla y conservarla hasta devolvérmela. En eso se mide nuestro amor —**

 **— Quinn…—** musitó con sus dientes chocando de frío, de nervios y ansias. Sus ojos en la boca de su novia solo delataban lo que quería hacer, pero la rubia no parecía querer detenerse **—**

 **— Tenía miedo de que nunca llegaras y entonces nunca saldría, viviría aún escondiéndome de todos. Soy distinta a los demás, a cualquier mujer y tú me aceptaste, desde el primer momento lo hiciste, Rach y entonces me animé. Me animé a invitarte a dormir en nuestro sillón, me animé a acompañarte a la feria cuando me insististe junto a mi madre. Me animé porque creí que con pequeñas cosas podía llegar a hacerte feliz, como esa fotografía tuya lo hacía conmigo. Esta persona que soy ahora es porque tú la formaste. Estaría en el rancho y escondida si no me dabas una oportunidad. Me animé, Rachel —**

 **— Y animarse es el primer paso a ser feliz —** completó la sicóloga, rodeando la nuca de Quinn y atrayéndola a ella **— Creo que lo correcto del amor y lo peligroso de la pasión van de la mano, así que…no vuelvas a preguntarme si me arrepiento de esto. Tendría que volver a nacer para no enamorarme de ti —**

Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, humedeciéndolo y, tras ver la sonrisa de su novia, se estiró ligeramente a cortar la distancia pero Quinn inclinó su rostro. Negándose a su petición y con un resoplido divertido, sus mejillas se rozaron y oyó el delicado murmullo contra su oreja:

 **— Las personas tienen ideales. Algunos quieren un trabajo, el que sueñan y les de suficiente dinero. Otros quieren recorrer el mundo, conocer gente nueva y pisar lugares que pocos se atreverían. Pero yo…yo solo quiero una familia donde ser feliz —** le dijo casi en imploración, rogándole con aquellas simples palabras que no rompiera su ilusión. Ella se alejó apenas, hasta cruzar sus miradas y la mano de Quinn se deslizó hasta acomodarle un mechón de cabello **— Quiero una esposa a la que esperar o que me espere en la cocina y preparando algo especial para las dos. Quiero una esposa a la cual serle fiel y ser un ejemplo para nuestros hijos, para los amigos de nuestros hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos. Quiero…Rachel quiero que seamos ese _están equivocados_ que nuestros nietos le dirán a alguien cuando le impidan creer en el amor verdadero. Me gustaría serlo todo para ti. De la misma manera que tú eres para mi. Y sé que si te lo llevas, si te llevas ese todo me quedará nada pero…— **

**— No voy a llevármelo —** la interrumpió con un dedo en su boca **— sería llevarme a mí misma a otro lado y comenzar de nuevo. Y ya no voy a tener las energías del inicio —** terminó con algo de diversión y juntando sus labios al fin.

La besó como el significado de un beso verdadero hace feliz al diccionario que pertenece y las sonrisas chocan entre los dientes. Y fue besada como a una adolescente le gustaría serlo, recibir un beso de esa manera sensible y atenta, sintiéndose correspondida de aquella pasión de la edad.

Y minutos después, entre los sonidos de sus bocas chocando y separándose, sus rostros inclinándose hacia el lado opuesto y las suaves mordidas de pertenencia, rozaron sus frentes y notaron que, al alejarse y volver a mirarse, aquel beso sepultó también el tema que acababan de hablar.

 **— Así que quieres nietos también ¿eh? —** bromeó haciendo sonrojar a su novia. Quinn agachó la cabeza y rió, sacudiéndola antes de mirarla nuevamente **—**

 **— Y una esposa —** le repitió con certeza. Rachel aprisionó sus labios, gustosa ante lo que oía y asintió. Estiró su brazo y tomó la otra mano de Tony, que no dudó en sujetarla con la misma fuerza que a la rubia y jugó con ambas, sacudiéndolas de arriba abajo en su pecho **— tiene tu misma nariz —** agregó. La morena escaló con sus dedos, hasta tocar la del pequeño cual botón y notando como frunció su ceño, enojado de la intromisión a su cara **—**

 **— Así era cuando era pequeña. Una bolita bien redonda —** aclaró volviendo a presionar la nariz de su hijo que sacudió sus piernas, encerradas en su enterito color azul a rayas **— y tiene el color de tu cabello, tus ojos…es igual a ti. Me encanta que sea igual a ti —**

 **— Pero crecerá y se irá pareciendo a ti —** Rachel alejó la atención de su hijo a Quinn y sonrió de medio lado, forzada y volvió a dejar una mano tras su cuello **—**

 **— Está bien si se parece a ti por el resto de su vida. Será una hermosa persona. De hecho lo será y quiero que siga pareciéndose a ti. Si no te cambié, tampoco cambiaré a nuestro hijo —** la ojiverde ensanchó un gesto de agradecimiento, como si estuviese pidiéndole permiso de que Anthony no dejara de parecerse a ella y Rachel le repasó el labio con el pulgar, enamorada de los movimientos dulcemente inconscientes de Quinn **— no puedo esperar a enseñarle a caminar. O verlo gatear. U oír su voz. No quiero que crezca pero también quiero que lo haga y bien —**

 **— Y lo va a hacer —** aseguró la rubia **— el médico dijo que si no cortamos su chequeo y hacemos todo al pie de la letra, él crecerá bien —** cada día, Anthony debía estar en la clínica, para regular su alimento, su peso y el oxígeno que todo niño prematuro debía tener. Luego de estar casi cinco días internados, a base de los mismos cuidados, el doctor le dio el alta pero debían regresarlo una vez, o las necesarias, al día para su rutina médica por otros días más **—**

Tenían un listado de precauciones, como evitar despegar sus ojos de él los primeros días en casa, controlar sus propias higienes si iban a tocarlo, mantener los juguetes limpios y las vacunas sin atrasos. Y todo lo hacían. Evitaban cualquier descuido y hasta el momento todo era un resultado positivo.

Algo más pequeño y delgado que otro bebé, Anthony ya estaba calificado como un niño sano que solo debía recibir la protección especial de sus madres.

 **— También quiero verlo jugar —** murmuró Quinn **— quiero llevarlo al rancho y que conozca a Robin y se hagan buenos amigos ¿crees que le gustará? —**

 **— Creo que vivirá sobre el y montar será su actividad favorita. Estoy segura que hará muchas cosas…Ese debe ser Blaine —** agregó cuando un claxon se oyó desde allí.

Aprovechando que ocupaban un tercer piso del edificio, él tocaba repetida y linealmente la bocina hasta que alguna se asomara y le diera la señal de que esperara. Antes de ir él mismo a la galería, pasaba por la rubia y juntos llegaban al lugar de trabajo.

Era un hecho de que su novia ya era empleado del chico y, más allá de esa distancia que él no medía, congeniaron a la perfección y a Quinn le gustaba su compañía.

Rachel se puso de pie y tomó con cuidado a Tony, que se acunó bajo su cuello y flexionó sus piernas con comodidad. Cuando la rubia abandonó el piso, le siguió los pasos hasta el pasillo exterior. La vió tomar desde el living una chaqueta, su cámara y un bolso de trabajo.

Y le encantaba esa imagen. Tan madura, segura y cotidiana de una familia. Justo lo que eran.

 **— Regreso luego —** le dijo la rubia al ingresar al ascensor y girando a verla — **te portarás bien con mamá ¿cierto? —** jugó con su hijo unos segundos al cargarlo y sacudirlo hasta lograr el balbuceo divertido de él **— Te amo —** agregó hacia la morena al dejarle un fuerte beso en los labios **—**

 **— Y te amo también, mi amor —** le respondió al colocarle el chupete a su hijo, que colgaba de una cinta en su cuello y volver a acunarlo **— cuídate, te estaremos esperando —** se despidió finalmente y sacudiendo el brazo de Tony. Cuando las puertas se deslizaron frente a ella, Rachel lanzó un suspiro y giró sobre sus talones ¿Así sentía Quinn la dependencia hacia ella? La quería de vuelta en casa y ayudándola, hablándole o solo arrojada en el sillón. Pero en casa, como estaban cinco minutos atrás **—**

Sin embargo entendía que era ella misma la que debía ayudarla a despegarse, como la señora Trevor decía y para eso debía ser lo suficientemente profesional a pesar de ya no estar tratando a su novia.

Derrotada, caminó hacia su puerta cuando el sonido del lejano ascensor se oyó y alguien ya se acercaba a ella:

 **— ¡Berry! —** Santana y la rapidez que aquellos zapatos de tacón le permitía correr, se aproximaban con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante **— ¡Que bueno que estás aquí! —** agregó frente a ella y tomándose de las rodillas, recuperando algo de aire **—**

 **— Aquí vivo, Santana ¿qué haces tú? —**

 **— Es obvio ¿no? Vengo a disculparme —** aclaró al erguirse nuevamente **— por lo que pasó en la oficina de tu padre —**

 **— De acuerdo —** le dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción **— tengo que llevar a Tony por su chequeo diario, Santana. Estoy algo ocupada —**

 **— Ay Berry, Berry —** la detuvo cuando intentó ingresar **— que no soy tu novia ¿eh? No me vengas con escenitas. Estoy disculpándome y para que las disculpas sean disculpas alguien debe aceptarlas. Así que qué esperas —**

 **— Le dijiste a mis padres algo que no debías —**

 **— Lo sé, lo sé pero como todo ciudadano que puede otorgarse defensa, tienes que saber que lo hice borracha —**

 **— ¿Qué? —**

 **— Si, en la fiesta aniversario del edificio. Tú sabes que soporto hasta cinco litros pero ya seis, pues no y se me soltó la lengua —**

 **— Tú te emborrachas con media copa, Santana —** le recordó, meciéndose de un pie al otro y acariciando la espalda de su hijo **—**

 **— Si, bueno, como sea. Y tus padres hablaban y hablaban de Quinn y me preguntaron qué opinaba de ella y bueno…ah pero debo decirte que la halagué más de lo que la embarré ¿eh? —**

Rachel rodó los ojos, sin sorprenderse de que así hubiese sido porque su amiga ebria era un total descontrol para cualquiera.

 **— Te compraré una canasta de flores para remediarlo. O una caja de chocolates, lo que quieras y no moleste a Quinn —**

 **— A Quinn no le molesta nada —** aseguró apagando la sonrisa divertida de la abogada **— a mi me molesta que haya personas que solo la señalen, como mis padres. Me molesta no verla feliz completamente y tu borrachera no ayudó para nada, Santana —**

 **— De acuerdo…lo lamento mucho pero no puedo borrar eso… ¿Entonces qué te compro? —**

 **— ¿Y por qué apoyabas lo que ellos me dijeron? En la oficina, parecían un equipo completo contra mí —** la latina llevó una mano a su nuca y la rascó nerviosa, con una mueca antes de responderle **—**

 **— Sabes que mi trabajo ha sido siempre obedecer a mi jefe. Y mi jefe es tu padre. Soy la abogada que soy gracias a él. Mi nombre hace temblar a la competencia por él. Es mi trabajo y mi dinero, Rachel —**

 **— Está bien —** susurró. En parte la entendía porque Leroy era igual de recto en su casa, cuando ella allí vivía que en su trabajo. Entonces solo era cuestión de reconocer que Santana y ella eran iguales a la vista de él **— tengo que ir a la clínica —**

 **— De acuerdo, te llevo. Ve por lo que necesitas que yo cargaré a mi ahijado —** no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo: allí se había roto el hielo y las piezas volvían a nadar en el río sin tocarse **—**

 **— No eres su madrina —** le recordó viendo cómo lo sostenía con cuidado contra su pecho **—**

 **— ¿Y por qué no? —** le preguntó minutos después, luego de que ella ingresara al departamento y volviera a salir con el bolso de bebé y una frazada infantil para Tony **—**

 **— Lo siento, San pero Quinn ya eligió la madrina —** le explicó empujando con su pierna a Sheila hacia el interior y tratando de cerrar la puerta. Cada vez que salían, al parecer los celos invadían a su mascota y maullaba sin parar para que la llevaran a dónde sea que fueran **—**

 **— ¿Y no soy yo? —** rodó los ojos **—**

 **— Es obvio que no —**

 **— ¿Es Tina? —**

 **— Tampoco —** murmuró cansada y pasando llaves al fin. Bajaron por el ascensor que llevó a Quinn y entre más insistencias de su amiga **—**

 **— ¿Y entonces quién? —** mientras Santana quitaba la alarma de su coche y luego de haberle regresó a su hijo, ella encogió los hombros y sonrió **—**

 **— Shelby. Quinn escogió a mi madre —**

 **— ¿Hablas en serio? —** Continuó cuando ambas se acomodaron dentro **— eso es…tienes alguien especial a tu lado. Y a ver déjame adivinar, según lo que me has dicho entonces, tú escogerás el padrino y será…su padre —**

 **— Que inteligente eres —** ironizó palmeándole el muslo. Santana encendió el motor y con lentitud comenzaron a andar **— aún no se lo he dicho, no se cómo lo irá a tomar —**

 **— Te repito, tienes a alguien especial. Creo que sería un muy buen inicio de relación entre ellos. Será muy agradable verle la cara a tu madre cuando se lo digan —**

 **— Quinn ya tiene pensado cómo pedírselo —** rió ella **—**

 **— Quiero saberlo, cuéntamelo —**

 **— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo sueltes en una borrachera? No le arruinarás su idea —**

 **— Pero que… una comete un error y tiene que pagarlo el resto de su vida ¡No me condenes, Berry! —**

 **— No lo hago y tampoco lo tenía en mente. Pero es algo que Quinn quiere hacer y…y…Santana ¿a dónde estamos yendo? —**

 **— Pues a la clínica. Me dijiste que tenías que ir a la clínica —**

 **— ¡Si pero a la clínica infantil, Santana! Da la vuelta, es hacia el otro lado —** se quejó girando a verla **— ¡y despacio! —** alzó la voz cuando su amiga giró el volante casi olvidando que viajaban con el pequeño **—**

 **— Ay Berry, cálmate. En mi otra vida fui taxista ¿cierto ahijado? —** inquirió estirando su brazo y acariciando la mejilla de Tony **— y para tu información….lo de Brittany también lo hice borracha —**

 **— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —**

 **— Lo de arruinar lo que tenía con ella —** le dijo, suspirando con pesadez y bajando la velocidad **— estaba demasiada ebria y ella no atendía mis llamadas. Necesitaba oírla. No pasó y ante el primer escote que me nubló la vista cedí. Así que tienes razón también en que dejé mi cerebro en la placenta —**

 **— Bueno…al menos no compraste el titulo —** rieron, apagando de a poco la diversión cuando en la esquina el edifico médico apareció y Santana aparcó a un lado. Seria, como pocas veces y la detuvo cuando pretendió bajar **— sí, no te preocupes —** leyó ella su mirada **— hablaré con Britt —**

 **— Gracias…. ¡y cuida a mi ahijado! —** vociferó dando unos bocinazos cuando ella caminaba a la puerta de entrada **—**

Cuando Santana volvió a repetir aquella frase, Tony rió y sacudió sus pies y brazos, prueba de que disfrutaba las palabras.

Porque quizá en un acto tan especial, tan individual y tan raro como el de un bebé, el peso de ciertas palabras se transforman en pluma ante la aterrorizada balanza.

Porque quizá para entenderlo hace falta eso: un signo clave de que los pensamientos adultos deben desplazarse un momento y darle espacio a algo nuevo, a algo ingenuo y puro sin conocimiento de lo que pasa. Como las cosas que pasaban en aquellas dos familias. Tres, si separaba la de ella y Quinn de la de sus padres.

Rachel apretó más a su hijo contra ella y atravesó el pasillo al divisar al doctor. Porque quizá se trataba de eso, de dejar ir el pasado, ser fuerte y comprometida del presente para ir preparando el futuro.

Quizá, el nacimiento de su hijo, era el inicio de ese nuevo camino.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

 **Zadaleghiel: Y nos vemos de vuelta en la final, voy a estar con un respirador artificial todo el partido jajaja. Saludos!**

 **Lean: Es buckchele jajaja y me gustaban hasta que él clavó ese my girl, atrevido y ridículo. Entre eso y las leanatics gringas lameculos estoy esperando la comic con para mi racion anual de robchele y que Lea me de una alegría. Y lo de Naya ya dijo que no escribió nada malo de la enana diva. Saludos!**

 **Preguntaron si habria otra historia despues de esta, se supone que no pero ya estoy escribiendo 2. Una AU con Clexa y Octavia (y faberry) pero va a ser algo distinto, mas realista y con algo de drama. Y otra más corta pero igual a esta le queda mucho todavia**


	35. Mejor que la magia

**_Disclaimer:_ Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Cap. XXXV: "Mejor que la magia"

El pasto alto y verde, suave y primaveral entre sus dedos. Ya no estaba. El cemento, duro y gris, habitual y opaco en el piso y en las paredes, lo reemplazaba de la peor manera.

El sol cálido y el sonido del río a lo lejos, con aquel choque pacífico del agua contra las piedras y los rayos alumbrar contra el cristalino líquido. Tampoco estaban. El sol ya no salía para ella sola y debía compartirlo, aturdida bajo los ruidos de bocinas, la gente gritando al cruzar la calle y la locura que una ciudad grande implica.

El aire templado a esa hora pero fresco por la noche, el culpable de llevar una frazada al sillón del pórtico y abrazar así a Rachel. Más que culpable el cómplice, el partidario exitoso de aquel comienzo. Quinn se pasó una mano por el costado de su cabeza, abriendo los dedos en aquella corta melena y suspiró: estaba empezando a extrañar sus cosas.

Podía disfrutar de cargar a su hijo y mecerlo contra su pecho, más que bañar y refrescar a Fiona con aquellas burbujas que al animal le gustaba ver, porque relinchaba hacia ellas y hasta parecía sonreír.

Y no podía cambiar la pasión con la que envolvía a Rachel cada noche en la cama; no por la soledad que en nada la encendía en aquel cómodo colchón de su casa. Si volteaba hacia un lado, un par de brazos atrapaban su cadera y una boca dormía contra su espalda. Y si elegía el otro, eran sus labios los que aprisionaban el hombro desnudo de su novia.

La autoridad que tenía sobre el cuidado de su hijo, no podía competir contra la que desaparecía si de intercambiar a su familia por su comodidad se trataba. A pesar de la simpleza que requería, no podía volver a su lugar de regocijo, a dónde quería ir cuando los nervios la dominaban y necesitaba más tiempo para ella sola.

Como en ese instante, cuando Kristen, su compañera de trabajo, estaba insistiéndole en que la acompañara a recorrer la ciudad y tomar algo cual reunión, en una cómoda cafetería o en un lujoso bar.

Quinn la miró por sobre su hombro, antes de fotografiar a un niño a metros frente a ella y que preparaba desde hacía una hora distintos gestos y poses, para la imagen final de la tarjeta de su cumpleaños:

 **— Aún no he hecho amigos aquí —** siguió la chica a su lado, mientras movía sus brazos e indicándole al pequeño qué otras poses podía realizar **— la gente de California no es como la de New York. Aún estamos pensando con Roger si establecernos fijamente o volver. Pero él quiere comenzar las etapas de una pareja aquí —**

 **— California es linda —** murmuró al tomar otra fotografía. Kristen se detuvo y la miró enseguida, irónicamente sorprendida y acostumbrada a que su compañera entablara conversación. Acostumbrada a que no fueran más allá de dos o tres palabras y en respuesta **—**

 **— ¿A ti te parece un buen lugar para que Anthony crezca? —** la sonrisa de la rubia fue inmediata. Asintió, retirando la cámara del tripié y observando su trabajo **— leí que los niños prematuros necesitan calma ¿una ciudad más pequeña, quizá? —**

 **— Rachel es el lugar que Tony necesita para estar tranquilo… Están listas para que las reveles —** añadió entregándole la máquina segundos después **—**

 **— De acuerdo… ¿pero tomaremos algo esta noche, cierto? —**

Quinn la observó, aquella chica era parecida a Rachel ¿por qué debían ser tan insistentes? Bufó, negando ligeramente y retrocedió unos pasos.

 **— Me gusta quedarme en casa y pasar la tarde con mi hijo —** de repente algo subió por su garganta. Tan fuerte, tan rápido y tan pesado que le dolió volver a tragarlo. Posiblemente lo mismo que infla con notoriedad un pecho orgulloso. Eso era Tony para ella. **Mi hijo** , se repitió mentalmente. Era el segundo eslabón de aquella familia. El segundo luego de su novia **— todavía no terminan sus controles y debo cuidarlo —**

 **— De acuerdo —** susurró Kristen poco convencida **— será para otro momento, entonces. Voy por mi parte —** agregó encogiéndose de hombros y señalando la cámara **—**

Quinn la vió pasar tras ella y una especie de tranquilidad la invadió; la misma que la ocupaba cuando la señora Trevor daba por finalizada sus sesiones de terapia. Sentirse arrinconada porque se sabía arrinconada, era después del amor a su novia, con altas posibilidades el sentimiento que la consumía a diario.

Era fácil sentirse de esa manera con su sicóloga. A Caroline podía inventarle alguna excusa y entender que no las creía y lo mismo pasaba con Rachel; ambas mujeres solo aparentaban credibilidad y le daban el espacio y tiempo a que se sincerara. Hablar bajo esa misma identificación con alguien más lejano a su círculo, requería un poco más de táctica que ni siquiera podría perfeccionar. Y, por ende, un trabajo más arduo.

Por eso prefería ser aún más auténtica y evitar que otras personas se colaran a su cotidianidad, rutina o futura vida establecida que de a poco comenzaba a andar. No le parecía divertido salir por un café con su compañera de trabajo porque, pasar horas y horas observando a Tony acostado en la alfombra y moviendo sus pies o solo durmiendo, en su juicio, era la actividad que podría ocupar el resto de sus días y con ella la sonrisa en su rostro.

Le parecía increíble que así como dependió de Rachel desde que la conoció, desde que retrocedió una página en aquella revista y clavó sus ojos en ella, igual de categórica era la afinación con su hijo y presentía que no necesitaba nada más.

 **— Excepto otro —** susurró. Excepto otro hijo. U otros **— ¿qué? —** le preguntó sonrojada al niño que la admiraba con su cabeza a un lado. El pequeño solo alzó los hombros **—**

 **— ¿Ya terminamos? —**

 **— Si. En la tienda te darán las revelaciones —**

 **— ¿Tienes un hijo? —** siguió él bajando de una alta silla y acercándose a ella **—**

 **— Sí —** le sonrió **— un niño, como tú —**

 **— Apuesto a que no —** alardeó él, jugueteando con las tiras de su pantalón y con un gesto soberbiamente gracioso **— mi mamá dice que no somos iguales a nadie. Que soy único así como ella y todas las demás personas. Aunque algunos tenemos almas gemelas y viviremos con ella el resto de nuestra eternidad. Pero creo que ese es otro asunto —** Quinn juntó sus cejas, sorprendida y rió ligeramente **—**

 **— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —**

 **— Ocho —**

 **— ¿Y por qué hablas de esos temas? ¿Qué sabes de almas gemelas? —** ella apenas estaba conociendo el concepto, con notoria edad por lo que le parecía extraño la seguridad en las palabras del niño. Él rodó los ojos con simpatía **—**

 **— ¿Y cuántos años tienes tú? ¿Ya encontraste tu alma gemela? Kate es la mía…la niña linda de mi salón —** suspiró cuando Quinn preguntó de quién se trataba **— voy a casarme con ella y seré el mejor doctor para regalarle flores todos los días. Por eso debes elegir la mejor fotografía, así recibe la invitación y no podrá decirme que no —**

 **— Está bien —** susurró ella con un gesto de confusión **— ¿al menos ya sabes lavar tus calcetines? ¿O cepillarte los dientes? —**

 **— No necesito hacer nada de eso para ser el novio de Kate. Mira, cuando encuentras una persona y te gusta, las virtudes no deben contar. Virtudes tiene todo el mundo. Debemos convertir los defectos en algo mejor. Yo por ejemplo, aún no aprendí a dividir con números de dos cifras….pero lo estoy intentando para Kate. Ella saca las mejores notas —** terminó, sonrojado y pateando algo invisible del piso. Quinn bajó la vista hasta allí, hasta los zapatos brillantes del pequeño y no pudo evitar recordarse a sí misma, cuando, con Rachel ya instalada en el rancho, insistía en mejorar sesión tras sesión solo para gustarle un poco más cada día **—**

 **— ¿Y ya le haz preguntado si quiere ser tu novia? —**

 **— Claro que no, apenas tenemos ocho años. Solo la estoy cuidando para mí. Como papá hizo con mamá —** le contó alzando los hombros, con descuido y antes de estirarse hasta ella. Quinn echó una mirada a su alrededor y se irguió hasta él, cuando la llamó con una seña y lo oyó susurrar luego **— él le tomaba fotografías a modelos, ella era modelo y tenía novio. Papá hacía que luciera increíble en las tomas y retocaba lo necesario para resaltar su belleza, entonces enfadaba a su novio y así volvía a estar soltera. Y bueno, diez años después llegué para su felicidad —**

 **— Eres un niño raro —** musitó segundos después, al erguirse nuevamente y él sacudió sus brazos en una reverencia **— pero no tanto —**

 **— ¡Louis! —** escuchó en un dulce grito y luego una mujer se asomó con sobre en mano **— ya está todo listo. Vamos a casa, cariño —** Quinn la detalló con rapidez. El pequeño tenía razón, era una mujer digna de catálogos de ropa o lo que fuese que modelara y entendía entonces el truco de su actual esposo para guardarla para él. Quizá menos, igual o más de imprudente que su recuerdo de Rachel Berry en una fotografía de su armario. Sin embargo ambos resultados eran compatibles: la culminación en una familia que uno de los dos soñó primero. Rachel la soñó después. Después de conocerla y después de enamorarse. Pero compartían el sueño ahora. Era como imaginar dos atletas saliendo desde el mismo punto de partida. Quizá uno hacía trampa y corría por un atajo. Pero se coronarían al atravesar al punto de llegada, no al haberse rendido a mitad de camino **—**

 **— Claro. Hasta luego… —**

 **— Quinn —** le informó ella estirando su brazo. Él estrechó las manos y la saludó con una infantil y amplia sonrisa **—**

 **— Quinn ¡Hasta luego, Quinn! —** se despidió al soltarse finalmente y correr hacia su madre. Cuando la mujer le sonrió apenada, avergonzada de que él estuviese interrumpiendo su trabajo, Quinn solo sacudió su mano en un saludo también, totalmente despreocupada **—**

Se había quedado tan hipnótica, tan perdida en sus pensamientos y tratando de entender la anécdota vivida tan solo un minuto atrás, que no se inmutó cuando un par de brazos la rodearon por la espalda y un calor corporal se unió al de ella.

Solo el leve murmullo en orden a que no dijera nada y se mantuviera en silencio, solo ese ** _Shhh_** antes de una suave mordida en su hombro, la correspondieron a obedecer y, en efecto, solo sonreír mientras un agradable aroma llegaba a sus fosas nasales. El mismo que olía por la mañana junto a su almohada; o por las tardes, en el cuello de su novia y antes de subir hasta atacar su boca.

 **— No se puede coquetear con los clientes, señorita Fabray ¿Blaine no se lo informó? —** fue un reclamo tan divertido, de esos obvios que hasta la sonrisa se oye entre las palabras y puede continuar, pero sin generar molestias.

Quiso voltear y verla pero Rachel no se lo permitió. Derrotada, se entretuvo al dejar sus manos sobre las morenas, en su abdomen, y jugar cariñosamente en los nudillos.

 **— Podría tomarte una fotografía ahora mismo y romper esa regla —**

 **— ¿Quieres que modele para ti? —** ronroneó la sicóloga, tironeando de su camiseta con los dientes y ella rió. Parecía un pequeño cachorro, intentando arrancar su frazada de algún lado y llevarla a dónde pertenecía **— eso suena indecente —**

 **— No digas tonterías —** le reclamó avergonzada **— podríamos traer a Tony y los tomaría a ambos, en la casa de los osos de felpas. O junto al cartel de los dibujos que mira y… ¿dónde está él? —** se soltó a pesar de disfrutar el momento y volteó a verla **— Rachel —**

 **— Tranquila, está en sus controles. Tina dijo que no era necesario que me quedara y vine a dejarte un café —**

 **— ¿Y dónde está el café? —** inquirió aliviada y buscándolo con la mirada **—**

 **— Lo dejé en la tienda, si no vamos se enfriará…—**

 **— Esto está delicioso, Rachel —** se coló Kurt bebiendo de aquel vaso marrón y que tenía el nombre de la rubia. La morena rodó los ojos, tras verlo dar otro sorbo al acercarse y Quinn solo apretó los labios, evitando reír **— necesitaba uno —**

 **— No era par ti, Kurt —**

 **— Lo sé pero no pude evitarlo —**

 **— No importa —** le dijo su novia abrazándose a su cintura **— te daré el mío —**

 **— Tenías razón, esto de verdad está delicioso —** se sumó Kristen caminando a ellos. Señaló al muchacho y luego al vaso, antes de continuar bebiéndolo **— ¡Rachel! —** Exclamó abrazándola en un afectuoso saludo **— no te ví llegar ¿cómo estás? —**

Ella debió apretar ligeramente la chaqueta de su novia, enviándole un claro mensaje de que aquel arrebato de las bebidas cambiara su cara de molestia.

Rachel pareció entenderla, porque fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas y continuó la conversación, como solía hacerlo con la chica cada vez que iba:

 **— Muy bien, vine a traerle…a ver a Quinn unos minutos. Aún no me acostumbro a estar sola en casa por las mañanas —**

 **— ¿De qué hablas? —** cuestionó Kurt contrariado **— ¡a ti te encanta estar solas por las mañanas! Decías que no había nada más relajante que pasear por el departamento en pijama o desnuda y nadie te molestaría —**

 **— Eso era antes —** musitó la morena entre dientes. Ella la miró y no pudo evitar balancearse apenas, inconsciente del deseo que sus labios le provocaban cada vez que hablaba de aquella manera. Aplastó apenas los suyos, evitando acercarse más y trató de acorralar esas ganas para liberarlas en otro momento **— además llevé a Tony a la clínica. Si no estaría con él en casa —**

 **— Oh, sí, Quinn me dijo algo de eso —** intervino Kristen **— el pequeño aún tienen muchos controles ¿cierto? —**

 **— Los necesarios. Está creciendo a su tiempo pero saludable, agradezco mucho tener una amiga en la que pueda confiarlo y dejarlo sin precauciones —**

 **— Pues sí, es mucha suerte pero entendible que no quieran despegar su atención de él. Deben ser como un monitor que lo sigue a todos lados y eso es bueno —** Quinn apretó los ojos, cuando su compañera comenzó su verborragia y lo siguiente era claro, delataría frente a Rachel su negatividad por aquella reunión de amigas que tanto insistía **—**

 **— Bueno, no mucho —** rió la morena **— debemos darle espacio y brindarle tranquilidad. Puede jugar un poco pero en silencio y dormir más. Duerme mucho más —** agregó con diversión y entrelazando sus manos. Ella percibió un agradable calor, contenedor y armonioso que cambió cuando Kristen volvió a hablar **—**

 **— ¿De verdad? Oh, Quinn ¡imagine que era algo más estricto! —** la rubia tragó saliva: esa chica era la combinación justa de la insistencia de Rachel y la soltura de Santana ¿por qué no podía simplemente mantener su boca cerrada? **— he estado invitando a tu novia por un café pero se niega por Tony. Lo entiendo —** aclaró ante el desconcierto de la sicóloga **— Roger me ha advertido que con nuestros niños apenas saldrá de casa porque retomará sus juegos infantiles con ellos. Pero no hay razón para que me digas otra vez que no —**

 **— No es eso —** masculló ella, con sus labios titubeantes y la mano de Rachel alejándose **— en verdad me gusta estar con él cuando me necesita —**

De repente se hizo un silencio. Por su voz nerviosa, cargada de ruego porque ya no la miraran de esa forma y que el carraspeo de Kurt rompió segundos después.

La morena volvió a su lado, atrapando sus dedos y le acarició con complicidad el dorso. Otra cosa increíble que solo ella lograba: calmarla con solo un roce de pulgar.

 **— De acuerdo, Kristen —** chistó él **— tenemos mucho trabajo. Vamos, muévete, muévete —**

En aquellos segundos en que su jefe y su compañera desaparecieron, fueron suficientes para que los latidos de Quinn volvieran a normalizarse.

Cuando su novia se detuvo frente a ella y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a verla, se sintió de esas piezas musicales lentas, románticas en donde solo si se detiene y hace una pausa, reiniciar puede ser más lento. Más romántico.

 **— ¿En verdad le has dicho que no por Tony? —** Quinn asomó la punta de la lengua, humedeciendo el desierto de su labio y lo mordió ligeramente. Rachel dibujó media sonrisa. La conocía tan detalladamente que lo que fuese que respondiera, podría notar si estaba mintiéndole o no **— escucha, mi amor…entiendo que será muy difícil para ti adaptarte a otras personas, pero debes intentarlo. Algunas te agradarán y los alistarás como amigos. Las que no, simplemente las haces a un lado y conservas las que te hacen sentir bien ¿comprendes? —**

 **— ¿Para qué saldría a tomar un café con ella? —** susurró **— ¿de qué podría hablarle? La mataría de aburrimiento —** la sonrisa de su novia terminó por completarse. Amplia, segura y cariñosa como si estuviese hablándole a su hijo y no a ella **—**

 **— La primera vez que salí con Tina por un helado, solo nos sentamos en el banco de una plaza y mientras lo comíamos soltábamos dos o tres palabras. La primera vez de algo siempre es aterrador —** le aseguró pasándole el pulgar sobre su boca **— pero si no bajas la guardia, mi amor, nunca terminarás esta guerra. Y tú combates contra ti misma. Tienes el poder sobre ti, de decidir acabarla así como la comenzaste. Y ahora me reclutaste y a Tony —** jugueteó alzando con diversión sus hombros **— así que un ejército de tres, le gana a uno solo —** terminó al arrugar su nariz y Quinn atrapó su pequeño cuerpo enseguida.

Se refugió en ella, como un combatiente caído al rendirse y pidiendo clemencia. Y la mano de su novia en su espalda fue justo eso, la posibilidad de subordinación manteniendo la dignidad.

Era un paso más cerca a terminar la guerra.

 **— Supongo que puedo invitarla a un helado, entonces —** le dijo al separarse. Rachel se aclaró la garganta y por un fugaz segundo sintió una punzada en el pecho, de esas que Tina suele asegurarle que siente cuando una chica coquetea con Mike, su prometido. Sin embargo asintió sin espera y, tras alzarse sobre sus talones y juntar sus bocas, aquel dolor punzante desapareció **—**

 **— Voy por Tony. Te estaremos esperando en casa….te amo —** agregó antes de separase y alejarse al fin.

Quinn la vió caminar a la salida. La espalda de su chaqueta desapareció así como sus botas con aquel sensual sonido.

La sensación de saberse derretida frente a una figura imponente e irresistible como Rachel, la hizo sonreír con victoria. Como el hielo expuesto al sol, frágil ante su calor pero seguro de que no se perderá, porque recuperará su forma cuando el ciclo recomience.

Como las almas gemelas, recordó las palabras de Louis, el niño que había fotografiado minutos atrás. Como él mejorando sus calificaciones para la pequeña Kate. Como la persona indicada que manejará los sentimientos de alguien y entregará los suyos, para recibir el mismo trato.

No era tan difícil de entender, se reclamó. Y por eso aquel niño le había dado una rápida lección con tan solo ocho años.

La rubia rascó su cabeza y volvió a su lugar de trabajo. Después de todo, estaba a mitad de mañana y aún quedaban horas para volver a casa.

 **— Ah… ¿Kristen? —** la llamó cuando la chica se coló a buscar unas pilas y una cámara más pequeña. Cuando la vió asentir, esperando porque continuara, infló su pecho con seguridad y soltó aire, antes de achicar más la brecha a la victoria **— podríamos tomar un café por la tarde —**

* * *

Los había visto a la hora del almuerzo y unos minutos por la siesta, cuando recostó a Tony sobre su cuna y lo admiró dormir un poco más. A Rachel la despidió con un beso en los labios y se mordía los suyos en ese instante, como una adolescente caminando en su primera experiencia y desesperada por ver a su pareja.

Apresuró los pasos, no le importaba admitirlo. Más de dos horas fuera de casa, compartiendo un café con Kristen, había sido razón suficiente para extrañarlos y querer volver cuánto antes.

Tras empujar la puerta y oyendo el ascensor tras ella, la imagen que esperaba encontrar había sido completamente volteada. Invertida, en algo que no quería y que la hizo caminar aún más rápido hacia el living, donde Tony se divertía acostado sobre la alfombra porque alguien le generaba diversión con suaves cosquillas. Y no se trataba de Rachel.

 **— Le hará daño si continúa riendo —** informó con seriedad. Se arrodilló frente a su hijo y lo arrebató de aquellas manos, antes de protegerlo contra su pecho **— ¿qué haces aquí? —**

 **— Yo lo invité —** oyó por fin a su novia, que aparecía desde la habitación y sin preocupación **— bueno, a los dos. Judy está en el baño —**

Quinn se puso de pie, balanceándose apenas para calmar a Tony y sin alejar la mirada de su padre. Russel sacudió ligeramente un sonajero y, ante su silencio, se irguió también y sacudió su ropa:

 **— ¿Por qué? —** susurró. Rachel rodeó el sillón y se detuvo en medio de ambos. A metros y de perfil, pero en medio de los dos **—**

 **— Porque es tu padre y no conocía a su nieto —**

 **— Porque nunca ha venido —**

 **— Tal vez porque nunca lo invitamos —** la contrarió con calma **— los llamé hace unos días pero evité decírtelo, sabría que esto no ocurría si conocías lo que estaba haciendo —**

 **— ¿Para eso querías verme fuera de casa unas horas? ¿Mientras él llegaba? —** le reclamó girando a verla **—**

 **— Claro que no, no digas tonterías. Si hubieses estado presente, hubieran entrado también. Esto ya no solo se trata de nosotras, Quinn. Dijiste que querías ver crecer a Tony con sus cuatro abuelos —**

 **— ¿Y dónde estás los otros dos? —** protestó alzando la voz **—**

 **— Ya llegará su turno —** respondió Rachel con sus ojos fijos en ella y la seguridad en su tono **— mientras tanto, creo que deberías saber que tu hijo estaba divirtiéndose con tu padre —**

 **— No me importa —**

 **— Sí te importa —** la contradijo su novia **— porque se trata de tu hijo y de tu padre. Y además, tu madre no está aquí para escucharte hablar de esa forma ¿cierto, Judy? —** agregó desviando la atención hacia la mujer, que se acercaba con su habitual calma hacia la rubia **—**

 **— Cierto, Rachel…Buenas tardes, cariño —** Quinn le dió una última mirada a la morena y decidió dejar su protesta para después.

Le regaló su atención a la mujer y una sonrisa sincera salió disparada en dirección a ella.

 **— Hola, mamá. Me alegro mucho de verte ¿cómo estás? —**

 **— Muy bien, hija y sé que tú también —** le dijo al apretarla en un ligero abrazo **— solo vine a decirte que el pequeño de Fiona está acabando con el pasto del rancho y roba la avena de los establos —**

Como por la mañana, algo subió por su garganta e infló su pecho. No se trataba de lo mismo. No parecía orgullo. Era melancolía, tristeza frente al recuerdo de los años en su hogar y saberse en otro ahora.

Su madre le acarició la mejilla, comprendiéndola como cuando era pequeña y la emoción de saber más, de preguntarle con la mirada qué más hacían sus animales, se asomaron en humedad que cristalizaba sus ojos.

 **— Cuando el doctor nos dé permiso, pasaremos un tiempo con Tony en el rancho —** la sorprendió Rachel. Aún de espalda a ella, la morena entendió su silencio y Quinn solo pudo girar a verla, agradeciéndole con una nueva sonrisa **—**

 **— ¿Los has ido a ver? —**

 **— Claro que sí —** confirmó Judy **— debo dejarles agua limpia algo lejos. Fiona es muy celosa y no me deja tocarlo. Debemos ponerle un nombre —**

 **— Se llama Robin —** informó la morena **—**

 **— De acuerdo —** siguió la mujer **— Fiona no me deja tocar a Robin. Como una excelente madre, solo cuida a su hijo de lo que cree es peligroso —**

 **— Tú no eres peligrosa —** rió Quinn **— y te conoce —**

 **— Lo sé, el conocer a alguien te advierte de riesgos. En cambio con tu padre es más cariñosa. Relincha con felicidad cuando nos ve llegar pero solo hacia él —**

La rubia suspiró, debería haber notado a dónde llevaría aquella charla y suponer la segunda lección de ese día. Pero prefirió ignorarla y, tras regresar sus ojos a Russel, la mirada de Rachel se estancó en ella con pesadez. Quizá advirtiéndole de que no, no la obviara.

 **— Tu novia nos llamó, eso es cierto —** empezó él **— y tu madre quería llegar cuánto antes. Pero puedo ver que no es ella la presencia que te incomoda —**

 **— Me hubiese gustado llamarte a mi tiempo —** murmuró **— cuando estuviese lista de presentarte a mi hijo —**

 **— Sí, quizá… ¿pero qué tal si ya no había tiempo? Tienes un hijo precioso —** le soltó al señalarlo y Quinn pudo ver su rostro brillante, expuesto en una sonrisa verdadera que le removió algo en su interior **— es muy parecido a ti. Tú tenías ese color de ojos cuando naciste. Luego se oscurecieron un poco cuando creciste pero siguen siendo verdes como los de un Fabray. Es un Fabray sin duda —**

 **— Sí pero Fabray como su madre. No como los demás —** advirtió con contundencia. Russel asintió lentamente, no esperaba otra reacción tras su visita pero si la razón por la que Rachel le había pedido viajar. Le dijo que era algo importante y le gustaría pedírselo reunidos, y no tras un teléfono **—**

 **— A mi me gustaría que él fuese el padrino —** todas las miradas se fueron hacia la morena. Lo suponía, había imaginado la reacción de todos y en particular la de su novia. Como la de ese momento, que fruncía sus cejas y con su boca entreabierta negaba apenas **— sería un lindo lazo para mantener nuestras familias unidas —**

 **— Rachel… —**

 **— Ustedes se deben su tiempo —** la cortó la sicóloga señalando a ambos **— y una charla con más de un café de por medio. Pero mi hijo fue un deseo de sus madres y el deseo aún mayor de las dos, es que nuestros padres entiendan la realidad que vivimos y nos afecta a todos. Es como una segunda oportunidad —** agregó, separándose del sillón y caminando a ellos **— en la feria, cuando nos dimos el primer beso, vimos como un truco de magia arreglaba un cuerpo cortado en tres partes ¿lo recuerdas? —**

Quinn rodó los ojos y exhaló agotada, pero firme en su decisión de seguir manteniendo a su madre solo junto a ella:

 **— ¿Lo recuerdas? —** Insistió Rachel y ella asintió **— bueno aquí no hay magia. O actuamos nosotros o nadie vendrá con una varita a cambiar las cosas. Quiero recuperar mi trabajo en un tiempo, ser el mejor ejemplo para mi hijo y tratar de tener una buena relación con sus abuelos. Si nada se cumple, de acuerdo, habré fallado….pero quiero intentarlo —**

Como por la mañana, Rachel se sujetó a su cintura y con el otro brazo acarició la espalda de Tony, en su regazo y que dormía con total calma.

Quinn midió la distancia. Su madre cerca, su novia más cerca y su hijo pegado a ella. Russel alejado, esperando su permiso para ser parte del círculo o salir de el para siempre.

Lo irónico, era que él mismo podía responderse.

Quitar un conejo de la galera, recitar palabras extrañas y elegir una carta entre las miles de un mazo, son los obvios recursos de un mago para ilusionar a quién le pagó por los actos.

 **— ¿Entonces? —** persistió la morena mirando al hombre **— ¿le gustaría ser el padrino de Tony? —**

Besar a la persona que amas, mantenerla el resto de tu vida y cuidar al resto que ocupan un lugar importante también, es un trabajo real y que requiere esfuerzo. Y no solo un poco de magia.


	36. El cambio

**_Disclaimer:_ Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

Cap. XXXVI: "El cambio"

 **— Y él cree que puede seguir manejando mi vida, que puede hacerme sentir inferior…piensa que no lo noto o que sigo siendo una niña estúpida. Él piensa que puede seguir burlándose de mí, que no me importa lo que me genera. Y en realidad no me importa…solo quiero que deje de hacerlo. Ya no quiero que él me maneje. Quiero que deje de hacerlo —**

Sus últimas palabras escaparon en aquella bocanada de aire. Todo pesaba. Desde lo que salía de su boca hasta lo invisible que cargaba en su espalda, aquello de ser hija de Russel Fabray y no querer llevar ese título bajo ningún costo.

La señora Trevor permaneció inmóvil, casi petrificada por la dureza y seguridad adquirida para esa sesión y ella aprovechó para deslizar, en una inútil limpieza, su mano derecha y quitar algo de su rodilla.

Si Rachel estuviese allí, codearía a la sicóloga para qué reaccione, terminaría los últimos minutos de terapia o hubiese alejado ella misma la pequeña y casi inexistente pelusa. Pero no lo estaba. De eso se trataba la nueva etapa que Caroline le había anticipado. De realizar el cambio en verdad.

 ** _Debes imaginarte una vida sin Rachel y vivir sin ella de la misma manera en que vives con ella;_** le había aconsejado en una sesión. Pero la señora Trevor no trabajaba con sentimientos y entonces no entendería el martirio de si quiera imaginarse un día sin su novia.

Había hecho el esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos una tarde, mientras oía a Rachel bañar entre cantos a Tony y tapó sus orejas. Silencio. Tanto silencio y tanta oscuridad que la aterraron; como una niña frente a una tormenta de verano, alejarse de la seguridad era escuchar los relámpagos y llorar frente a los truenos.

No, no iba a poder vivir por el momento lejos de la morena. Y no había un pequeño círculo donde podría entrar la opción a discutirlo. Simplemente no.

 **— ¿Crees que es por tu padre por quién te has visto afectada parte de tu vida? —**

Quinn chistó. Por él, por su madre al permitírselo y por ella al continuarlo.

 **— Él me manejó —** respondió alzando su mano y señalando a un lado de su cabeza **— él ató las cuerdas y nunca las cortó. Era su títere…él me manejó —** repitió **— yo no haría eso con mi hijo y no lo quiero cerca de él. No me importa qué tanto quiera Rachel convertirlo en su padrino y mantenernos cerca. No quiero que eso pase —**

 **— ¿Se lo haz dicho? —** la rubia bajó la mano y suspiró: hacer cambiar de opinión a su novia era como colar un pie dentro de un charco de lodo. Sacarlo sería dificultoso y luego de sacudirlo, de exponer sus razones, todo alrededor se ensuciaría también **—**

 **— No…Rachel no me dejará hacerlo —**

 **— ¿Eso qué significa? —**

 **— Que respetó mi decisión de elegir a su madre como la madrina. Debo respetar la suya de querer a mí…a Russel como padrino —**

 **— No, no significa eso —** la contrarió la mujer **— significa que haz cambiado de titiritero. No conozco a tu padre pero sí a Rachel y sé que ella no haría nada con malas intenciones. Solo debes comentárselo y hacerte cargo de tus decisiones. De eso se trata la vida, Quinn —**

Iba a preguntarle algo más, abrió la boca para hacerlo cuando el reloj antiguo desplegó una campanada y marcó el final de la hora. Caroline le sonrió mientras cerraba su agenda y ella la imitó con más esfuerzo: dejar las dudas atascadas en su garganta, era el comienzo interesante para la próxima semana.

 **— No recuerdo si alguna vez te lo pregunté, Quinn pero… ¿tienes algún sueño? —** ella la miró, luego de ponerse de pie y rascó entre sus cabellos **—**

 **— Solo quería una familia. Y tomar fotografías —**

 **— Pero eso los estás cumpliendo —** le recordó su sicóloga **— Sueña un poco más. Algo que para cualquier otra persona sería una tontería y para otro algo imposible de lograr —**

 **— Creo que sería interesante tener súper poderes —** bromeó mientras se estrechaban en un abrazo **— o volar —**

 **— Pues elige una —** le ordenó caminando hacia la puerta. Cuando Caroline abrió y ella se vió del otro lado, se imaginó un momento en ambas situaciones **— cumplir sueños es cambiar vidas, Quinn. Mantente despierta pero sigue soñando ¿de acuerdo?...Nos vemos el martes próximo —**

Y la puerta frente a ella se cerró.

La rubia guardó las manos dentro de su chaqueta y emprendió los pasos a la salida. Su sueño de formar una familia incluía a la mujer que le sonrió por mucho tiempo en una fotografía. Y en ese sueño no entraba por ningún motivo Russel.

Sentía que no había espacio para los dos, era como querer juntar lo peor de un pasado con el excelentísimo de un presente y el resultado era un catastrófico futuro. Y en su futuro aún cabían Rachel y Tony. Nadie más. Nadie que no haga de su realidad un sueño. Y su padre era la oscuridad de una pesadilla.

Él le había propinado el golpe más fuerte que su cuerpo pudo aguantar, él no la defendió frente a las burlas ajenas y la abandonó con el resto del pueblo cuando se trasladaron a la ciudad vecina.

Ella no podría hacerle aquello jamás a Tony. Tony, pensó y se apresuró a correr tras un taxi. Cuánto lo extrañaba y le había prometido además una siesta juntos. Las promesas en su pequeño mundo soñado se cumplían. No como las mentiras con las que Russel la había hecho crecer.

Él le dolía. Russel le dolía y el dolor no es amor. Rachel y Tony le encogían el corazón, la hacían poner nerviosa y sonreía entre el tumulto cuando la risa de ambos atravesaba sus retinas.

Por eso, cuando cruzó la entrada del edificio y luego el ascensor, cuando llegó a Rachel y la vió con teléfono en mano, se acercó a arrebatárselo y lo dejó en su lugar. A pesar del rostro confuso y ligeramente enojado de su novia, tragó saliva y se repitió las palabras de su sicóloga: **_elige uno._**

 **— No quiero que mi padre sea el padrino de nuestro hijo —** sabía que esa llamada conectaría a la indecisión de Russel, cuando se lo preguntaron días atrás y él simplemente permaneció en silencio. Rachel le dijo que lo llamaría para una reunión familiar pero su deseo no era ese. Y era momento de comenzar a expresarlo **— A veces podemos pensar de distintas maneras. Bueno, este es el caso. No quiero lo que tú quieres —**

Tampoco pretendía comenzar una discusión. Pocas veces las tenían y ese no era momento para una por lo que, totalmente nerviosa, mordió su labio inferior y esperó la reacción de su novia.

 **— Está bien, lo siento —** fue un susurro, algo suave pero tan sincero que hizo flaquear sus piernas cuando quiso abrazarla. Debió Rachel acercarse a ella y tomar su mano, guiándola a la silla alta tras de sí y permitirle sentarse **— lo siento. No sabía que era esto lo que realmente querías —** agregó con ambas manos jugando en su muslo. Quinn parpadeó, sonriente al verla con la mirada hacia abajo y arrepentida consigo misma **— pensé que intervenir y tratar de juntarlo todo iba a armar la especie de rompecabezas que nuestras familias conforman —**

 **— Cuando era pequeña —** comenzó al deslizarle su dedo índice a lo largo del mentón para que la viera **— y quería armar un rompecabezas a las apuradas, solo se anteponían las piezas y algunas no encajaban. Pero no porque faltaran, estaban siempre todas. No se armaba porque requería más tiempo, más dedicación ¿entiendes? Podemos reconstruir nuestras familias con el paso del tiempo. Ahora debemos vivir por la nuestra —**

Rachel asintió, con su siempre brillo en los ojos chocolates y su hoyuelo tímido, en conjunto a su mejilla sonrojada.

 **— Pero sí me gustaría que Shelby fuese la madrina. Quiero pedírselo —** agregó y su novia volvió a asentir, antes de recostarse contra su cuello y permitirle cerrar los ojos otra vez. Pero no, imaginarse vivir sin ella continuaba sin aparecer **— ¿crees que aceptará? —**

 **— Solo si tú se lo pides —** la animó Rachel **— apuesto a que nadie puede resistirse a tus peticiones —** Quinn rió, dejando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la apretó contra ella.

Así como el perfume marca una presencia, los labios de su novia contra su piel marcaba ese titulo: su novia y el motivo por el que los pasos de los cambios en su vida tenían lugar.

 **— ¿Y Tony? —**

 **— Duerme —** le contestó la morena mirándola nuevamente **— he leído por ahí que alguien cumplirá años en unos días —** añadió y caminando con dos dedos en su hombro, en un infantil juego **— entonces, estaba pensando…una escapada a un lugar tranquilo, campestre….donde todo sea verde y pacifico. Y conozco uno muy bien —**

Su cumpleaños, pensó Quinn. Hasta sus 8 años, era fascinante recibir un pastel sobre la mesa y emocionante apagar las velas con el número correspondiente. Pero desde que Russel lo cambió todo, no le parecía nada atractivo aquella fecha.

Sin embargo, nuevamente, Rachel en su vida producía un cambio.

 **— También conozco uno —** murmuró y sumándose a su broma **— solo que son muchas horas de viaje —**

 **— Te mantendremos entretenida —** terminó la morena, pasando un brazo tras su cuello y acercándola a ella.

La besó, con aquella posesión a la que le encantaba ceder y ella atrapó su cadera, con las manos a cada lado y aquel sueño ingenuo de volar, parecía estar cobrando realidad. Cuando sus bocas se tocaban y las emociones cosquilleaban su estómago, bastaba con cerrar los ojos y sabía que empezaba a volar.

Rompieron el beso, segundos después cuando el llanto de su hijo las alertó y ella misma corrió en su búsqueda.

A Rachel le preocupó oírlo tan desesperado, entre lágrimas inconsolables y luego le pareció extraño, cuando se detuvo y los balbuceos infantiles aparecieron simulando una risa. Cuando Quinn atravesó la puerta en su regreso y la vió con sus brazos alzados, imitando el vuelo de un avión con Tony, entendió porqué el cambio radical en los sentimientos de su hijo.

 **— Si mamá no sale del camino…aterrizaremos sobre ella —** jugó la rubia, llegando a su novia y tratando de esquivarla con los movimientos del pequeño **— ¡Oh, no! El piloto está perdiendo el control —** agregó entre sonidos de motor y haciendo a Rachel cruzar sus brazos **— esa pista se ve algo rara…fea si está enojada —**

 **— ¡Quinn! —** Le reclamó la sicóloga, fingiendo seriedad y observando a su hijo deslizarse sobre la mesa **— solo por eso, tú cambiarás su pañal… ¿quieres algo para beber? —** le preguntó al abrir la heladera. Era la hora del yogurt para Tony y donde podrían aprovechar tomar algo ellas también **—**

 **— Solo agua… ¿has notado como ya está adquiriendo más peso? —** cuestionó ella al sentarlo sobre la barra y acomodándose frente a él **—**

 **— Lo sé, entre su última revisión y la de ayer hubo casi medio kilo de diferencia. Tina dijo que eso está muy bien —**

 **— ¿Y te ha dado el permiso para ir al rancho? —** Rachel alzó los hombros, mientras le dejaba el pequeño pote del lácteo junto a una cuchara **—**

 **— Si le damos el mismo o más cuidado que aquí, dijo que podría adaptarse a cualquier otro sitio. Claro, que esté en condiciones…. ¿segura que no quieres un juego de naranja o limonada? —**

 **— Segura….entonces, será mi cumpleaños y nosotros allí —**

 **— Así será —** le aseguró la morena, dejándole a un lado un vaso de agua y regresando a la heladera para optar por algo más.

Quinn la detalló y su pecho se infló solo, alegre y conmocionado de la misma forma con la que suspiró. Tomó el yogurt ya abierto y hundió la cuchara, antes de perderla cuidadosamente en la boca de su hijo.

 **— ¿Rach? —**

 **— ¿Si? —**

 **— Si miraras atrás… ¿crees que has caminado por el lugar correcto? ¿Crees que perteneces aquí, conmigo? —**

Rachel la miró por sobre su hombro y luego cerró la heladera. Giró, encontrándose con su novia alimentando a su hijo y su ceja se alzó confundida: por qué aquella pregunta. Con esa imagen a un metro, la respuesta era clara.

 **— Da igual el camino…me gusta dónde estoy. No sé en realidad si caminé, volé o alguien me trajo. Sé que me gusta y no volvería por el ni tomaría otro —**

 **— ¿Qué crees que sería más alucinantes, volar o tener súper poderes? —** La morena rió, sacudiendo la cabeza y optó por una manzana antes que una bebida **—**

 **— No lo sé, creo que dependería del súper poder pero…volar sería más entretenido —**

 **— ¿Prefieres volar sobre edificios que, no sé…leer mentes? —**

 **— Ahm…sí. Leer mentes agotaría la mía. Volar te llevaría a muchos lugares y en vez de darte problemas, te los quitaría ¿no crees? —** Quinn la miró, ignorando el rostro de su hijo acercándose a la cuchara vacía que sostenía y llevándosela de igual manera a la boca. Reaccionó y carraspeó, cuando él sacudió sus pequeños brazos llamando su atención y volvió a hundir el utensilio por más crema de frutilla **— ¿qué elegirías tú? —**

 **— No lo sé. Pero me aburriría de tanto volar —**

 **— Entonces elige súper poderes —**

 **— Sí pero quiero saber qué se siente volar también —**

 **— ¿Y de dónde salieron esas preguntas? —** inquirió Rachel al detenerse a su lado para limpiar el rostro de su hijo **—**

 **— La señora Trevor dijo…dijo algo sobre cumplir sueños. Olvídalo, es estúpido ¿cómo voy a soñar con volar? —**

 **— No es estúpido —** la contradijo la morena **— de hecho, cuando era pequeña tenía algo así como…como una lista de cosas a realizar cuando fuese adulta. Y una de ellas era volar —**

 **— ¿De verdad? —**

 **— De verdad. Solo que todavía no la pude realizar —** Quinn sonrió en una pequeña burla, ingenua y sin más **—**

 **— Y no podrás, Rach —**

 **— Quién sabe. Si tuviese esa lista en mis manos justo ahora…pensaría en tachar ese punto —**

 **— Para eso tendrías que realizarlo —** le recordó Quinn, tomando a Tony entre sus brazos cuando se negó a más yogurt pero, a cambio, estiró sus manos en petición de ella —

Rachel sonrió ampliamente.

 **— Sí…para eso tendría que realizarlo —**

* * *

Una tarde templada, casi calurosa y Tony en su chequeo diario. Ellas allí, solo se tardarían unos minutos según Rachel y Quinn confiaba en eso, para regresar a la clínica por su hijo.

Viajaron por casi una media hora y, desde que subió al automóvil, una venda cubría sus ojos y ni el silencio de George que manejaba ni las respuestas raras de su novia, le daban algún indicio para saber dónde estaban.

Sin embargo, pudo oír las piedras y el camino de tierra atravesarse hasta que el motor se apagó.

Rachel la ayudó a bajar, tomándola de ambas manos y el calor se sintió peor. Se dejó guiar por la morena, que solo le advertía dónde debía pisar y confió en ella, en la seguridad de su agarre y la contundencia de sus palabras.

 **— ¿Qué haces? —** le preguntó minutos después, con algo de miedo y cuando su novia la soltó **—**

 **— Tranquila —** susurró a un lado y al acomodarle un peso ligero en su espalda. Se sentía como una mochila, que fue cerrada en su pecho también y aumentó sus nervios **— no te la quites aún —** la detuvo Rachel cuando intentó sacarse la venda **— bien…estás al borde de un precipicio ¡por ahí no! —** la sujetó la sicóloga y tironeó de su remera unos pasos más atrás **—**

 **— Rachel, qué…. —**

 **— Relájate. Relájate y mantente quieta hasta escucharme… ¿lo haces, Quinn? —** ella negó, quitándose por sobre su cabeza la venda y su cuerpo tembló al descubrirlo: Rachel no mentía. Sus pies estaban a menos de un metro de un alto precipicio y, si se acercaba, estaba segura que el final del vacío se vería y sentiría doloroso **— ponte la venda. Solo será un segundo —**

Quinn volteó a verla. Miles de metros más atrás estaba el coche con George a un lado. Tragó saliva, sin entender qué hacían allí y luego miró la tela negra que una de sus manos sostenía.

 **— Podría haber caído —**

 **— ¿Crees que lo hubiese permitido? Mira —** la incentivó la morena, al tomar algo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Otra venda y que se colocó sin perder tiempo **— solo se trata de manejar mis intuiciones, mis miedos, mis sentidos….y andar —** agregó al dar unos pasos y detenerse, cuando medio pie quedó sin suelo porque comenzaba el filo del precipicio **— ¿quieres intentarlo? —**

 **— No te muevas —**

 **— Ten por seguro que no lo haré —**

Quinn inhaló y exhaló tantas veces y hacia otro lado por el temor de arrojar a su novia con su propio aliento. Pero la obedeció. Y no porqué podía controlar o manejar sus acciones. Si no porque quería sentir aquella adrenalina de decidir y actuar en base a su decisión: caminar en recta al peligro y saber cuándo detenerse.

Alzó ambas manos y cubrió sus ojos, antes de atar un suave nudo tras su cabeza.

Deseó internamente caminar con la misma seguridad que Rachel y conocer cuando parar.

Contó los pasos. Cinco dio antes de chocar contra la morena y abrazarla, para caer al vacío las dos juntas.

Gritó, lloró y se sujetó sobre ella con más fuerza. El frío que las hacía ir en picada hacia abajo le guillotinaba la piel y la risa enamorada de Rachel la obligó a quitarse la venda.

 **— Tranquila, mi amor —** le dijo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron **— ¿ves que no era estúpido soñar con volar? —** a pesar del esfuerzo en gritar para que el viento la dejara oírse, la calma característica de la morena comenzó a trasladarse a ella **— eres un lindo precipicio, Quinn Fabray…y yo estoy lista para arrojarme hasta morir —** terminó al tirar de una cuerda a un lado de ella y ambos cuerpos se sacudieron, hasta acomodarse y comenzar a bajar con lentitud, al tiempo que el paracaídas se lo permitiera.

Con las piernas de su novia alrededor de su cadera y mientras compartían un beso, Quinn entendió que, incluso con ojos ciegos o vendados, su vida seguiría chocando con la de Rachel y se fundirían en una caída. Libres y juntas, como lo había soñado desde que la conoció.

Confirmó que no, no podría imaginarse sin Rachel de la misma manera en que no podía imaginar a Russel en su vida. Porque eran dos puntos distintos, dos seres distintos y que ocupaban distinta importancia en su vida ahora.

Mientras caían en los últimos metros y la morena se recostó contra su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura, ella acarició su cabello y dejó que el calor volviera a su cuerpo.

Cuando cayeron y tocó nuevamente el suelo, la seguridad y la estabilidad sin miedos, soltó a Rachel y dejó que el cambio ingresará al fin.

Sonrió victoriosa. Le había tomado tiempo, sesiones de terapia y sensaciones de temor por no superarlo. Pero lo había logrado: se imaginó alejadas, sola sin ella y otra vida.

Quinn corrió los pocos metros hasta seguirle el paso y, cuando caminaron junto a la otra, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y regresó a Rachel contra ella: podía imaginarse ahora todo lo que quisiera y enfrentarlo al fin pero ¿de qué servía?

En definitiva, la imaginación está en un lado y la realidad en otra.

El cambio, es cuando tomas una de ellas y la proteges como opción.

Lo demás continúa en la imaginación.


End file.
